Entre o amor e a obrigação
by lou5858
Summary: Bella tem seus olhos abertos ao mundo por Edward. Em pouco tempo se percebem apaixonados. Como passar pelas diferenças e amar incondicionalmente? Até onde vc se doaria pelo amor? Uma história sobre amadurecimento, aprendizado, amizade e necessidade
1. Expectativas

_**N.a.: TWILIGHT não me pertence.**_

_**Sorry. Só repostei o primeiro, segundo e terceiro capítulos juntos pra ficar melhor.**_

_**Aos leitores novos, bem vindos e boa sorte na looonga caminhada até o epílogo!**_

_**Aos velhos, espero vocês no outtake, ok?

* * *

**_

Senti meu telefone vibrar no bolso e prontamente atendi quando vi no visor quem era...

- Oi amor, estava pensando em você ainda agora... - disse.

_- Hum... Posso sobre o que exatamente?_ – ele perguntou com um tom de voz mais grave.

- Na verdade era uma lembrança...

_- Uhum...?_

- De alguns dias atrás, quando acordei sentindo seus braços ao meu redor. É como se eu não precisasse de mais nada sabe? Você tava ali, dormindo numa tranqüilidade... e ainda assim eu me sentia tão protegida... – falei seguida por um suspiro meu.

_- Te amo tanto Bells... tanto que chega a doer no meu peito._ – ele contrapôs.

- Doer? Posso amenizar a sua dor. Se quiser eu sumo por uns tempos... – gargalhei...

-_Só se você quiser me matar. Não vivo sem você Bella... E nem tente fugir de mim, eu te seguiria até o inferno se fosse preciso._

- Você acha que eu seria aceita por lá?

_- Definitivamente. E se você tentasse chegar perto do céu seria expulsa, meu anjo... - ele riu e depois suspirou - Preciso te ver. Hoje._

- Eu to encerrando meu expediente; dei um intervalo de 15 minutos pro modelo e faltam só mais dois figurinos, acredito que em duas horas vou sair daqui; mas é claro que dependendo de algumas circunstancias eu sempre posso acelerar meu trabalho...

_- Acelere então amor... acelere. Te pego às 21hs, esteja maravilhosa._

- Com ou sem lingerie?

_- ... Para de tentar me matar Bella... Por favor._

- Sem então?

_- Isso, me provoca bastante. Você não perde por esperar._

- Você não existe, Jake.

_- Usa o que está em cima da cama. Eu te amo Bells..._ – disse e, em seguida, desligou o telefone. Me pergunto o que estaria em cima da cama.

Jacob voltou de viajem hoje. Esses dez dias voaram. E o mais assustador foi que com tanta correria eu nem vi o tempo passar. Lógico que foi o excesso de trabalho que fez minha mente andar numa direção oposta a ele, lógico que foi. Tem que ser. E também não dá pra sentir saudade em 10 dias, dá? Eu falei com ele todos os dias pelo celular e bom, todos os dias ele dizia que sentia a minha falta. Mas deve ser porque não costumamos ficar afastados por tanto tempo.  
E eu senti saudade deles... definitivamente senti.

_- Alô?_

- Ofegante por que Angie?

_- Cala a boca, Bella! Hahahaha_

- Preciso de você, mas o Ben deve estar por aí, né?

_- Na verdade não, mongol! Eu tava na esteira, aqui na academia... Sabe como é né, não são todas que recebem a benção que você recebeu de poder comer igual a um hipopótamo e não engordar.  
_  
- Angie, de onde que você tirou que eu não me exercito??

_- Bella. Há quantos anos você não usa uma roupa de ginástica?  
_  
- Ern... não muitos. Eu usei algumas vezes.

_- Quantos Bella?  
_  
- Ah sei lá! hauahuahuah! Ok, eu não faço muito exercício, mas também não sou igual a você que vive em fast food e comendo congelados!

_- Isso é por que eu não sei cozinhar, mongol.  
_  
- hahahaha! Claro, claro. Preciso da sua ajuda, amore...

_- Diz ae...  
_  
- Jake me chamou pra sair hoje a noite e pediu pra eu estar maravilhosa...

_- Uhuu... A noite hoje promete, hein?_

- hahahaha! Tomara querida, tomara... Eu não tenho noites que "prometem" com ele há algum tempo! To começando a achar que o problema é comigo. - eu suspirei frustrada porque eu realmente não me lembrava da última vez que realmente me desliguei do mundo e aproveitei o sexo com Jacob. Era tudo tão mecânico e... rápido.

_- Ai ai... você é maluca e eu tenho CERTEZA que o problema é contigo. Eu com um homem daquele não me seguro._ - eu ri dela e do efeito que os músculos do Jake causam nas mulheres... - _Que horas quer que eu passe aí?  
_  
- Então, eu to saindo do estúdio agora, e como a sua academia é no caminho pensei em passar aí e te dar uma carona...

_- Vou tomar uma ducha e em 15 minutos to pronta, mocréia!  
_  
- Te ligo quando estiver aí em frente, baby.

Angela me ajudou a me arrumar nessa noite, na verdade em qualquer noite que eu precise usar algo diferente de uma calça jeans, tênis e camisa, vinha me arrumar. Não que ela gostasse muito de brincar de salão de beleza, definitivamente não gostava, mas também sabia que eu não daria escolhas. Principalmente porque eram raríssimas as vezes que eu pedia a sua ajuda pra esse tipo de atividade.

Patético, eu sei. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Sempre fui mais moleque do que menina. Sempre preferi escalar árvores, brincar de pique e jogar bola com os meninos de La Push do que brincar de barbie e boneca com as meninas do meu colégio. E quando eu digo sempre, eu falo sério. A única vez que me deixaram num ambiente com uma boneca por algumas horas e com algumas meninas da minha idade não foi muito... er... produtivo. A boneca acabou com os cabelos azuis, eu usei papel crepon, e no lugar da perna direita ela tinha o braço direito e no lugar do braço direito, a perna direita...

Cheguei em casa e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi checar a cama, e bom, tinha uma caixa embrulhada com um papel de presente e um laço de fita em cima dela... Alívio. Meu namorado não era tão insano quanto eu achava. Olhei o que tinha dentro dela e... U-A-U!

Esse vestido deve ter custado uma fortuna e Jake não era rico. Ele era bolsista. Das duas uma, ou ele economizou bastante dinheiro pra isso ou... ele se aproveitou dos seu corpo sarado e rostinho bonito pra usar o desconto que a vendedora tinha na loja. E bom, se tratando de Jake seria a segunda opção. O safado sabia tirar proveito das situações!

Angie esperou, pacientemente, pelo meu banho de meia hora depois me maquiou e como ela conhece meu gosto não pegou muito pesado; fez _babyliss_ no meu cabelo, e me ajudou com o vestido maravilhoso – desconfio que ela ache que eu vá rasgá-lo ou algo do tipo, ela sempre evita que eu fique perto demais de roupas caras quando estou sozinha. Ela diz que eu sou uma bomba relógio prestes destruir qualquer coisa sem que nem eu mesma perceba. Depois de exaustivas 1:47 horas de arrumação, meu celular toca...

- Oi gostosão...

_- Oi meu anjo. -_eu ouvi a sua risada gostosa.._. - Já esta pronta? Porque estou aqui embaixo te esperando, mas se quiser eu subo._

- Já estou descendo_._Beijo, Jake.

Desliguei o telefone e olhei pra Angela.

- Vai ficar em casa hoje, Angie?

- Uhum. Ben vem pra cá... Vai dormir fora?

- Espero que sim! Divirta-se. – disse com um sorriso quase nada maldoso.

Angela e eu dividíamos o apartamento, ou melhor, cubículo, desde que eu me mudei há dois anos. Ela tinha acabado de alugar e como os preços em NY não são dos mais baratos estava desesperada atrás de uma companheira pra dividir, e aqui entra mais uma vez o Jake na minha história. Ele achou o anúncio pendurado no mural da faculdade, e como eu tava procurando um apê – ele morava no campus da faculdade porque era mais barato pra ele, e eu tava num albergue enquanto não achava nada – ele me colocou em contato com a Angie, e aqui estamos nós!

Então eu saí do apartamento e desci os dois lances da escada – pagar o aluguel de prédios sem elevadores é a melhor coisa pra duas solteiras que vivem precisando de dinheiro ou que não podem gastar o que tem, como no meu caso... O aluguel é muito mais barato, mas é claro que escolhi esse apartamento (sem elevador) pra fortalecer os músculos da minha perna. Lógico que foi. Tudo em nome da saúde.

_Bella, Bella... quem você ta tentando enganar?!_ – uma voz chata que eu costumo chamar de subconsciência se manifestou.

Então eu o vi, quando saí da portaria do prédio, ofegante por ter descido relativamente rápido quatro lances de escada usando um salto, encostado no seu Chevy Aveo 5 azul, um carro bem popular, mas que pra mim, naquele momento, mais parecia uma BMW; usava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa branca de botão que contrastava com a sua pele morena e seus olhos castanho escuro, um blazer preto aberto e um addidas. Não poderia existir uma visão mais bonita do que aquela. Então sem nem mesmo lembrar do meu condenável passado, corri até ele, mas é claro que eu iria tropeçar e bom, trombei no Jake e não foi nada romântico o nosso esbarrão! Depois de 10 dias sem nos ver é assim que nos encontramos. Trombando brutalmente! Tão 'Bella'...

E isso porque eu nem tava tentando ser sexy.

- Nossa Bells, pra alguém pequenininha você faz um estrago gigante, hein!? Vai ficar roxo. – Jacob falou esfregando seu ombro fingindo, numa atuação porca, que estava dolorido.

- Cala a boca, Jake e pare de ser uma menininha exagerada! – e ele riu pra mim ou de mim.

- Eu sou realmente incrível né? Minha namorada de anos ainda se encanta comigo! – lógico que tinha que vir um comentáriozinho desse feitio... Mas nossa! Esse comentário definitivamente me lembrou de uma coisa! Hoje é dia 03 de novembro de 2008. Oh não! Hoje a gente faz 4 anos de namoro e eu me esqueci completamente e agora o que eu... - Você faz idéia de que quando a gente ama alguém a gente perdoa tudo né, Bella? Até quando essa pessoa esquece o dia do aniversário de namoro? – ele me perguntou com a voz mais sarcástica do mundo. Certamente notou a minha cara de desespero...

- Não não não, Jake! Eu não esqueci... É só que eu, bem, er... trabalhei muito essa semana, mas assim, eu, é, tava... planejando uma coisa pro final de semana.

_Bingo! Ótima saída, Bella!_ – novamente a minha subconsciência...

Cala a boca!

_Claro, só depende de você..._

Grrrrr

- Ah é? – ele me perguntou enlaçando a minha cintura e me puxando pra perto dele. - E o que exatamente você está planejando? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha depois. Isso costumava me causar arrepios, mas não agora. Deve ser o penduricalho gigante que Angela chamou de brinco e colocou na minha orelha...

Hun, vê lá se eu, Isabella Swan não ia entrar no joguinho dele...

- Isso é uma surpresa... – eu sussurrei com a voz mais sexy que eu pude fazer no seu ouvido depois que ele colou nossos corpos.

- E você sabe que eu não consigo suportar surpresas né? Que isso me deixa louco? – ele disse trazendo meu corpo cada vez mais perto do dele (se é que era possível) e traçando uma trilha de beijos da minha orelha ao meu pescoço, descendo ao meu ombro. - Definitivamente esse vestido foi uma ótima escolha. Adoro seus ombros nus. – ele falava entre beijos enquanto eu brincava com os cabelos da sua nuca com a mão esquerda e com a direita fazia carícias em seu peitoral.

- Você sabe que é uma covardia você estar com tanta roupa e eu SÓ com esse vestido né? – ele parou instantaneamente seus beijos e me fitou com seus olhos arregalados.

- Bella – ele disse fechando os olhos e respirando fundo – diz pra mim que você tem uma calcinha por baixo desse vestido... – sua respiração estava falhando e o seu tom de voz foi completamente suplicante; eu apenas sorri sugestivamente e entrei no carro dele.

- Você não vai entrar, docinho? - perguntei com a voz mais inocente que pude fazer enquanto batia os cílios.

Ele respirou fundo e, depois de alguns segundos entrou no banco do motorista e sem olhar pra mim, deu partida no carro e começou a seguir pelas vias de NY.

A gente já tinha passado daquela fase do namoro de tentar conversar por tudo. Nosso silêncio não mais era constrangedor, por isso aproveitei esse momento pra pensar sobre a vida.

Jacob Black.

O homem que sempre esteve ao meu lado, nas horas boas e nas ruins; quando eu quebrei meu braço pela primeira vez aos 7 anos e quando eu briguei com um menino pela primeira vez, esteve ao meu lado quando meus pais morreram num incêndio em casa a 6 anos atrás, quando eu tinha apenas 16 e estava na escola. Esteve ao meu lado quando seu pai, Billy Black ofereceu sua casa e seu coração pra mim como refúgio e quando me deu o melhor presente que podia esperar.

Um amigo, namorado e confidente que me apoiava e precisava de mim na mesma intensidade que eu precisava dele. O pior é que hoje eu percebo que era só isso, necessidade de atenção. Tinha acabado de perder as duas pessoas que mais importavam na minha vida e me sentia uma intrusa na vida dos Black; não que eles reclamassem, nunca o fizeram, mas ainda assim... Billy era o melhor amigo dos meus pais e meu padrinho, nem lembro da minha madrinha, ela morreu quando Jacob e eu tínhamos 4 anos de idade.

Jacob e eu namorávamos oficialmente desde os 18, quando eu entrei pra The George Washington University (GWU) pra estudar Direito e ele, Medicina; mas desde os 16 que já nos envolvíamos romanticamente; até então fazíamos questão de namorar escondido já que morávamos na mesma casa e Billy nos tratava como filhos. Nos divertíamos demais com esse relacionamento "fraternal" que forjávamos... Estranho como só depois de vários anos eu consegui perceber que o que eu sinto pelo Jake não é um amor de homem e mulher, mas sim de irmãos... Parece que aquele relacionamento "fraternal" forjado não era tão falso assim...

Cursei um ano e meio mas percebi que isso não era o que eu queria pra minha vida. Definitivamente não poderia viver dentro de um escritório "advogando", e mais uma vez, Jacob esteve ao meu lado quando decidi me mudar pra NY, após conhecer o dono de uma galeria de arte que, por gostar muito do meu estilo de fotografia, me ofereceu um curso e um trabalho na sua agência.

~*~

Liguei o rádio do carro dele já que nós dois precisávamos relaxar, e depois de mais alguns minutos chegamos num restaurante que eu adorava e que costumávamos ir muito assim que nos mudamos pra cá. Eu sorri comigo mesma tentando entender o que eu fiz pra merecer alguém tão perfeito quanto o Jake; o tempo inteiro ele tentava me dar experiências boas, nos fazer reviver momentos bonitos e eu nem ao menos era capaz de lembrar do nosso aniversário de namoro... Por deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo?! Jake era definitivamente de ouro e eu deveria dar meu melhor pra fazer ele feliz... Precisava deixar meus caprichos de lado, essa minha "repulsa" é com certeza só uma fase... logo logo vai passar.

Olhei novamente para o letreiro em neon do restaurante e me lembrei da primeira vez que estivemos lá. A gente tinha acabado de chegar em NY e estavamos economizando tanto dinheiro pra conseguirmos nos sustentar por algum tempo que tivemos que dividir uma pizza e uma coca. O problema é que o Jake deve ser umas 3 vezes maior que eu, logo a proporção de comida que ele ingere comparada a minha não é exatamente a mesma...

Sem nem notar acabei esboçando um sorriso

Ao perceber que eu estava sorrindo ele pegou a minha mão e deu pequenos beijinhos em cada um dos meus dedos. Nossos olhares se encontraram por uns segundos e eu me inclinei na sua direção aspirando o cheiro amadeirado que ele exalava... Ele tocou meu rosto com a sua mão livre e acariciou minhas bochechas se aproximando mais de mim. Quando nossas bocas estavam tão perto a ponto de nossas respirações se mesclarem ele sussurrou, de olhos fechado "eu te amo" e eu não vi outro caminho se não fechar meus olhos e tocar seus lábios com os meus.

Então ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, como se eu quisesse fugir dele e daquele momento, tocou mais uma vez nossos lábios abrindo-os e me forçando, delicadamente, a fazer o mesmo. Depois encostou suavemente sua língua na minha e "a tirou pra dançar" ficamos assim, nessas inocentes e apaixonadas carícias por algum tempo até que ouvimos batidas no vidro do motorista. Jake parou de me beijar, mas antes de sequer olhar quem batia no vidro sorriu pra mim e disse: "nunca se esqueça disso Bells". E eu tive que rir da insegurança boba dele...

- Boa Noite. – falou um rapaz esguio que trajava o uniforme do restaurante – É só pra avisar que é proibido estacionar aqui.

- Claro, claro... Eu não ia estacionar aqui, é que a minha adorável _esposa_ tirou a minha concentração ao sorrir e eu não pude resistir aos seus encantos. – Jake comentou descontraídamente.

_Epa!! Calmae, esposa?! Que merda foi essa? Jake bateu a cabeça durante a viagem? Foi abduzido? Que diabos ele tá falando?!__  
_  
Eu olhei pros meus dedos pra ver se tinha alguma aliança... Nada. Eu não tô maluca... Não lembro de um pedido de casamento vindo dele, e muito menos uma aceitação minha!!! Ele deve ter percebido minha cara de espantada, pois logo piscou pra mim... Eu definitivamente ainda estava tensa.

- Tudo bem amigo, devo mandar separar uma mesa pra dois dentro da casa? - o rapaz do restaurante perguntou.

- Claro, claro... Que seja perto da janela, no segundo andar, se possível...

Eu não falei nenhuma palavra... estava estática, morrendo de medo. E muito, muito apreensiva... Olhei pra rua pela janela do carro e assumo que cogitei a hipótese de sair correndo; mas eu logo senti a mão quente do Jake na minha esquerda, eu não me atrevi a olhá-lo... tinha medo de magoá-lo se ele percebesse o que estava passando pela minha cabeça. Levemente ele acariciou meu dedo anelar e eu arregalei os olhos. Retirei minha mão do aperto da sua e levei até a minha nuca, como pra coçá-la.

Jake não falou mais nada. Nem eu.

Depois que o rapaz saiu, ele dirigiu até o estacionamento do restaurante na maior naturalidade do mundo, como se não tivesse falado nada demais. Depois de estacionar na vaga e desligar o carro, abriu a porta do carro pra mim, entrelaçou a sua mão na minha e me puxou para mais um beijo. Achei que seria um beijo rápido, mas me assustei ao sentir suas mãos quentes acariciando minha cintura... Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e pousei minhas mãos na sua nuca, como era de praxe e aprofundei nosso beijo abrindo passagem para a minha língua em sua boca de uma maneira voraz. Jake prontamente acompanhou meu ritmo e me imprensou no carro. Com sua mão esquerda acariciou a minha perna direita e com a sua mão direita mantinha a minha nuca imóvel. Então ele pressionou seu corpo ao meu, fazendo-me sentir a sua ereção, enquanto sua mão continuava subindo pela minha perna, entrando por dentro do vestido até chegar na altura da calcinha. Pude sentir um gemido saindo de sua boca quando ele percebeu que eu, de fato, não usava nenhuma. Com muita dificuldade eu separei minha boca da sua e ele seguiu uma trilha de beijos até meu colo enquanto a sua mão agora, acariciava a minha bunda.

- Jaake... Por favor... Não. Pare...– eu tentei fazê-lo parar... eu não queria aquilo agora e muito menos ali, no meio do estacionamento.

- Eu não vou parar Bella... – ele gemeu entre seus beijos. Ok, ele definitivamente me entendeu errado!

- Jake... – eu sussurrei. – Jacob!! Por favor! Precisamos parar... Olha onde a gente está!

Ele com muita dificuldade tirou a mão de dentro do meu vestido e soltou a minha cintura me fitando com os olhos cheios de luxúria.

- Por Deus Bella! Não me agarre em público! – ele falou elevando seu tom de voz numa clara tentativa de tentar implicar comigo...

- Você notou que estamos sozinhos aqui né?

- Notei, mas assim mesmo você se sentiu incomodada com meus carinhos. – ele falou maliciosamente a última palavra com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não é disso que eu to falando. É porque, por estarmos sozinhos a sua tentativa de me envergonhar em público claramente falhou! - ele gargalhou de mim...

- Não duvide da minha capacidade de te envergonhar em público, Bella...

- Ou o que? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido

- Por favor Bella, não faz isso comigo. Olha o estado que você já me deixou... – ele olhou pra baixo me forçando a acompanhar seu olhar. Wow... o Jake tava realmente tenso, ou melhor, duro. Eu não pude resistir e sorri maliciosamente pra ele.

- Não se preocupa, meu amor...- entrelacei meus dedos aos seus e comecei a andar na direção do restaurante. – Vou resolver esse nosso problema em alguns minutos. – e eu senti ele apertar minha mão na sua e depois suspirar pesadamente. E mais uma vez, eu sorri... realmente estava esperançosa que essa noite meu namorado de 4 anos fosse conseguir me dar pelo menos um pouquinho de prazer.

E por um momento eu realmente esqueci aquela história de esposa...

Nós sentamos e pedimos uma pizza e uma garrafa de vinho, conversamos descontraídamente sobre o nosso dia e sobre a viagem dele. Me contou que foi um seminário sobre doenças cardiovasculares que durou 8 dias, e no útlimo dia teve uma festa de confraternização onde ele conheceu pessoas que, segundo ele, poderiam ser muito úteis pra alavancar a carreira médica dele; em especial um cardiologista chamado: Carlisle Cullen. Disse que eles tomaram um drink juntos naquela festa e o médico deu seu cartão de contatos a Jacob. Aquilo me deixou realmente eufórica... Eu sabia como Jake merecia ter uma carreira de sucesso, ele realmente se esforçava pra isso. Perguntei se muitas mulheres ficaram em cima dele e ele afirmou que sim de uma maneira completamente descontraída...

Bastardo!

- Hum... então descobri porque você tá tão relaxado... Transou com quantas, _amorzinho?_ – perguntei sarcasticamente fingindo estar com ciúmes.

- Você diz na mesma noite ou ao todo? - eu ri disso e dei um tapinha no braço dele. A gente tava junto há tanto tempo que essa fase de ter ciúmes já passou... _pelo menos pra mim_, uma vez que Jacob encrencava com qualquer olhar que eu dirigisse à um homem que não fosse ele ou seu pai. E isso estava abalando tanto o nosso namoro. A gente sempre brigava quando ele dava essas crises...

Continuamos nosso jantar e eu já tava um pouquinho alta por causa do vinho. E eu tenho a ligeira impressão que ele tentou me embebedar uma vez que álcool em excesso no meu sangue me deixa com um apetite sexual praticamente insaciável. E eu espero, sinceramente, que ele consiga me acompanhar porque eu JURO que se eu transar **de novo** com o meu namorado e não conseguir atingir meu orgasmo vou procurar o primeiro homem pra fazer esse trabalho que devia ser dele!

Ó Deus! Isso foi o álcool! Certamente foi o álcool!

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. A fic NÃO é Bella&Jacob. Essa fase passa rapidinho, prometo.**

**Formas de me encontrar. Blog, twitter e Orkut. Todos os links estão disponíveis no meu perfil.**

**Lou.**


	2. Conhecendo meu eu lírico

**_N.A.: Twilight não me pertence..._**

**_Gente, meu casting não é o mesmo do filme por motivos óbvios, eles são pelo menos 5 anos mais velhos do que os do filme. Então chequem no meu perfil. Estão lá, por enquanto, só os que já apareceram..._**

**_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

A gente entrou no carro e ele voltou a dirigir, numa direção que não era nem pro meu apartamento, nem pro dele... Eu olhei com um olhar de dúvida pra ele e ao me perceber deu um sorrisinho sapeca...

- Você acha que eu não planejei essa noite inteira Bella?

OK, eu fui realmente besta em achar isso! A gente tava chegando no Central Park, especificadamente num lugar que eu sempre tentei evitar...

- Patinação no gelo, Jake??? Você tá fora de si?

- Eu não vou te deixar cair, boba... E eu tenho uma surpresa!

- Surpresa pra mim? Na patinação no gelo? É um gesso colorido ou uma ambulância já estacionada? - ele riu e eu continuei - Você só pode estar brincando né? Eu já não tenho equilíbrio pra andar em terra firme, que dirá no gelo!! E eu to de vestido, Jake! Por escolha sua diga-se de passagem!

Ele riu da minha cara de desespero...

- Oh meu deus! - ele olhou pro banco de trás enquanto ria - Tem uma sacola de roupas aí no banco de trás com uma calça jeans, meias e uma blusa de lã! Meu deus, que surpresa! – ele ironizou ainda sorrindo...

- Ok, você é um idiota! – e me sentindo completamente rendida eu pulei pro banco de trás... – Acho melhor você estacionar porque eu vou tirar a minha roupa agora. – disse isso enquanto abaixava o zíper lateral do meu vestido e o tirava por cima da cabeça. Jake freou o carro num lugar não muito movimentado e como um animal pulou para o banco de trás, atacou a minha boca e com as mão me trouxe pra cima do seu colo. Depois começou a beijar meus seios e eu pude, mais uma vez essa noite, sentir o Jake se "animando".

- Eu realmente gostei dessa idéia de você não usar lingeries...

- Cala a boca e faz logo o seu trabalho, Jake!

E com um sorriso maroto ele, mais uma vez atacou meus lábios enquanto me posicionava direito no seu colo. Então eu elevei meu quadril, e desabotoei a sua calça, trazendo a cueca junto e libertando a fera de sua jaula. Eu o olhei nos olhos, como pedindo permissão e antes dele poder reagir envolvi seu membro com minha mão e comecei a acariciá-lo. Primeiro devagar e de acordo com a intensidade dos gemidos dele mais rápido. Até que ele segurou com força o meu pulso me forçando a parar meus movimentos.

- Por favor Bella, eu quero estar dentro de você... Agora.

E sem nem avisar, ou pensar duas vezes eu sentei em seu membro fazendo-o entrar inteiramente dentro de mim, fazendo nós dois gemermos de maneira sôfrega.

_"E por favor Jake... espera eu acabar junto com você"_, eu supliquei em pensamentos!

Quando suas mãos voaram pro meu quadril eu comecei a me movimentar de acordo com suas coordenadas. Eu precisava dele forte e rápido em mim, mas parecia que ele queria ir cada vez mais devagar, como se quisesse aproveitar cada segundo. Sentindo-me rendida, simplesmente encostei minha testa em seu ombro torneado enquanto ele comandava os meus movimentos e gemia de uma maneira cada vez mais freqüente e audível... Ficamos assim por mais algum tempo até que eu percebi que ele movimentava meu quadril cada vez mais forte e rápido...

_"Finalmente"_, eu pensei novamente...

Até que observei ele jogando a cabeça pra trás e com um leve sorriso de satisfação enquanto estocava com uma freqüência menor, mas mais rápido...

_"O não... não, não não! Eu não to nem perto!"_, olhei pra ele muito frustrada pra deixar claro que ainda não estava perto do MEU orgasmo, mas ele depois de mais algumas estocadas afrouxou o aperto no meu quadril e me deu um beijo delicado no pescoço, abriu os olhos enquanto sentia seu líquido quente dentro de mim.

- Porra! - eu gritei com muita frustração...

- Eu sei! Você foi incrível! - mas que merda ele tava falando?

Eu saí do colo dele muito puta e sentei ao seu lado no banco.

- Fecha a porra do zíper, sai do carro e me espera lá fora que eu vou colocar uma roupa. - eu disse sem conseguir encarar seu olhos...

- Violenta amor? - ainda é burro!

- Vai Jake, anda... - eu disse ofegante tentando me controlar.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa, vestiu sua calça e saiu do carro. Quando vi a porta batendo, simplesmente soquei o estofado do banco, engoli a raiva que eu tava sentindo, coloquei a roupa que ele tinha separado pra mim e deixei a minha mente voar por algum tempo...

Eu amava o Jake, ou pelo menos achava... Nunca houve nenhum outro homem na minha vida, mas esses 10 dias que ele esteve fora definitivamente não foram tão torturantes pra mim quanto eu dizia pra ele que estavam sendo enquanto nos falávamos por telefone. O sexo não é mais tão freqüente e eu não tenho orgasmos com tanta facilidade quanto tinha antes. A gente tem brigado mais e as crises de ciúme dele, de uns dois meses pra cá aumentaram demais. Eu tinha que conversar com ele, meu deus... Eu conheço o Jake desde... Sempre. Por que eu tinha que fazer cerimônia pra dizer que tinha alguma coisa errada entre nós?

Bom, eu faria isso...

Hoje. Então eu fiquei no carro vestida com uma calça jeans, uma blusa de lã, uma jaqueta e meias.

Fiquei mais algum tempo até ouvir ele bater no vidro do carro. Coloquei uma máscara de satisfação e abri a porta do carro.

- Preciso de um tênis! Eu não posso ir com as minhas sandálias e uma meia!

- Vem cá, meu amor... – ele estendeu os braços e eu entendi que ele me pegaria no colo.

- Você sabe que isso é ridículo né? – mas ele só riu ao me segurar pela cintura e me ajudar a enlaçar minhas pensar na sua cintura. Ele me deu um beijinho no pescoço que inconscientemente me arrepiou... Só pode ser falta de um macho! Só pode ser.

Bom, eu me lembro da promessa que fiz no restaurante de pegar o primeiro homem que visse se Jake não conseguisse me dar prazer hoje... Mas não vai rolar! Tem um menininho correndo na nossa frente agora e ele não conta. Observei o lugar e vi um mendigo, um vendedor de pipoca, um nerd, um muuuito estranho... Meu deus! O mundo tá conspirando contra a minha vida sexual!

- Jake... Eu tava querendo conversar com você. - achei melhor deixar essa infantilidade de lado.

- Uhum?

- Bom, é uma coisa que eu preferia conversar com os pés no chão e de preferência sozinha com você...

- Bella, bella... Você é insaciável! – definitivamente, seria por que _"Você não consegue me saciar?!"_ - eu pensei ao mesmo tempo que ele me sentou numa cadeira, num lugar onde tinham várias pessoas andando. – Vou pegar nossos patins, amor...

- Uhum... vou esperar aqui. – Murmurei irritada. Quando as pessoas vão aprender que não se mexe com uma mulher sexualmente frustrada?

E eu realmente esperei. Até que depois de uns 5 minutos eu senti alguém sentando numa cadeira ao meu lado de forma brusca me fazendo assustar.

- Te assustei? – uma voz maravilhosamente rouca e melodiosa me perguntou em meio a risadas.

- Não... tá tu... – e eu o olhei... E eu realmente perdi a fala ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. Meu coração começou a acelerar e minha mão suou... Meu deus... Tava congelando aqui, e minha mão suando?! Que espécie de adolescente eu sou??

Definitivamente o plano de me satisfazer estava de volta a ativa!! Obrigada Universo!

- Você vai concluir a sua frase? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Uhn? - frase? do que ele tava falando??

- Esquece... – ele disse rindo novamente. – Eu sou Edward... Cullen. – ele disse ao me estender sua mão direita. O que? Ele quer que eu aperte?

- Uhum... é... um pra-prazer. – a etiqueta ensina que você deve apertar a mão de volta, mas eu JURO que não tava conseguindo raciocinar, então e eu me levantei pra sair de perto daquele deus grego com pele alva, olhos verdes, bochecha rosada, lábios delineados e um cabelo cor de bronze completamente despenteado... A única coisa que eu consegui notar fora seus traços era que ele usava um suéter preto.

Deus! Por que mesmo eu me levantei? Minhas pernas estavam completamente trêmulas e eu, por ironia do destino quase caí - impressionante como eu sempre tenho que passar vergonha em público...

Eu disse quase, por que no momento que eu ia me estatelar naquele chão gelado senti duas mãos segurarem a minha cintura por trás e lentamente me trazerem para perto do seu corpo. E quando "as mãos" perceberam que eu estava estática, lentamente me soltaram. Ok, eu não precisava olhar pra trás pra saber quem era o dono "das mãos", o seu cheiro e hálito quente na minha nuca respondiam por si só... Meu coração não respondia meus comandos e estava quase saindo pela boca, eu sentia claramente meu rosto fervendo, num sinal que ele estava completamente corado.

- Ern... Obrigada por isso...

- Não por isso! Não foi nada... - ele ia continuar falando, eu acho, mas parou ao notar minha cara de dor. - Aconteceu alguma coisa??

Meus pés estavam doendo... Acho que estavam começando a congelar. Ah é, eu tava de meia andando por um chão molhado e com uma temperatura MUITO baixa!

- Meus pés estão queimando! - respondi e acompanhei seu olhar que, instantaneamente fitou meus pés.

- Por que você está só de meia numa pista de gelo? - ele perguntou em meio a risadas ainda muito próximo de mim. Eu olhei pros seus braços que ainda seguravam a minha cintura...

- Eu tava... ern... Esperando meus patins. - ele sorriu retirando um dos seus braços da minha cintura, mas ainda me abraçando com um deles.

- E você esperava que eles viessem sozinhos até você? - ele ainda estava sorrindo, divertindo-se, aparentemente com as minhas bochechas completamente coradas enquanto me levava de volta para as cadeiras pra eu tirar meus pés do chão.

E bom, eu não podia me desvencilhar dele, eu não tava sentindo totalmente meus pés, podia cair e bater com a cabeça e ter um dano muito grave... Até ficar em coma, quem sabe. É... Definitivamente era por isso que eu não me desvencilhava dele!

Depois de notar que ele me olhava com intensidade eu me lembrei que ele fez uma pergunta...

- Na verdade não. - eu dei uma risada...

- Oh! Você ri! - ele sorriu mais abertamente.

- É, eu sei fazer isso as vezes... - falei entre risadas...

- Quanto você calça?

- Hun?? Pra que quer saber?

- Pra pegar seus patins...

- Oh não! O Jake já foi pegar. - eu congelei nessa hora ao lembrar dele...

Oh meu deus! Jake... Eu, imediatamente comecei a procurar-lo e o vi vindo na minha direção com uma cara furiosa que foi amenizada quando eu me levantei correndo pra ir até ele sem lembrar que o chão estava escorregadio e bom, novamente eu quase caí. Mas, mais uma vez senti aquelas mãos envolta da minha cintura... Imediatamente eu vi as fisionomias do Jake se fecharem em uma carranca.

- Ok ok, pode soltar... Eu cuido dela a partir daqui! – ele falou olhando bastante enfurecido para Edward enquanto me arrancava dos braços dele.

Jacob segurava meu braço com muita força contra o seu corpo tentando me manter fora das mãos do Edward. Isso deixaria marcas.

- Jake. Você tá me machucando. – eu sussurrei, mas ele não pareceu ouvir enquanto travava uma batalha através de olhares com Edward... – JAKE! – eu gritei forçando-o a prestar atenção em mim. – VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO, PORRA! – eu falei mais alto enquanto tentava puxar meu braço. Ele afrouxou o aperto, mas não me libertou. Então eu olhei para Edward implorando, através do olhar, que ele nos deixasse sozinhos... Aparentemente ele me entendeu.

- Você precisa de mim aqui? – ele claramente se referiu a mim com muita doçura e um tom de preocupação na voz...

- Não Edward...Cullen, obrigada. – respondi num sussurro.

- Minha mulher não vai com você pra lugar algum, seu estúpido! - Jacob bufou com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Mulher?! – Edward perguntou, surpreso me encarando...

- Que história é essa Jacob??? Mais uma maneira de marcar território?? Por que não faz xixi em cima de mim também? É assim que os lobos fazem... – eu notei uma pontada de dor no olhar dele e meu coração amoleceu... Como eu podia falar assim com Jake... Meu deus... Era meu Jake. – Eu sinto muito, Jake... Mesmo. Não queria ter falado assim com você, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo... – e ele se aproximou de mim, e eu me afastei dando um passo pra trás, encostando, sem querer em Edward, que não se moveu...

- Bella... Eu te amo, e o meu ciúme só comprova o meu amor. - Jake estava de cabeça baixa e se aproximando de mim. Senti Edward se afastando de mim; meu corpo sentiu sua falta imediatamente,

Vi quando ele foi na direção do ring de gelo, mas não tirou os olhos de mim e de Jake. Nem eu dele até que ele segurou na mão de uma garota que aparentava ter uns 18, 19 anos esguia, olhos aparentemente escuros (ou pode ser a distância) e cabelo preto, curto espetado pros lados... Ele sorriu carinhosamente pra ela, ela pra ele e eles começaram a patinar. Então eu ouvi Jake pigarreando. Me foquei na conversa que estava tendo com meu namorado.

- Eu sei disso. E você não precisa provar seu amor, mas se você sente essa necessidade eu preferia que você provasse que me ama através de atitudes que não me machucassem, Jake. - ele assentiu, segurou uma das minhas mãos e me fez encarar seus olhos que estavam marejados e vermelhos. - Agora eu vou pegar um táxi e vou pra casa, e você vai pra sua. Quando não estivermos mais de cabeça quente a gente conversa. – eu falava devagar e pausadamente; e ele somente assentiu.

- Por favor, me avisa quando você chegar em casa pra eu saber que você está bem... Me liga assim que estiver em segurança e amanhã eu passo na sua casa. - eu fechei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu vou precisar de um tempo Jake. Você não pode me tratar como uma vadia e esperar que eu finja que nada aconteceu. Você precisa aprender a confiar em mim. É doloroso e cansativo demais ir dormir quase todas as noites vendo que você não confia em mim... - eu falei com a voz baixa e triste.

Jake me fitou com um olhar tão triste e arrependido que a minha vontade era de pegá-lo no colo e niná-lo, da mesma forma que se faz com crianças desamparadas.

- Me deixa te levar, pelo menos até o taxi? – Ele perguntou num sussurro de voz; eu soltei minha mão do aperto das suas e neguei novamente com a cabeça.


	3. Confidentes

**_N.A.: Twilight não me pertence._**

**_Gente, amei os comentários. Fofas. Muito fofas vocês são._**

**_Desculpe a demora pra postar esse, mas eu tive uma semana muito corrida. Maaaas, acho que a espera valeu a pena, foram 19 páginas e 8.436 palavras!^^_**

**_Espero que vocês gostem._**

**_Não se esqueçam das reviews... Elas me motivam!_**

**_Tem um link da fotografia cit__ada no capítulo no meu perfil, vão ver, é incrível._**

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_**

Eu não respondi mais com palavras, apenas virei as costas pra ele e fui embora.

Estava completamente concentrada nos meus pés pra eu não cair – já que tinha que caminhas nas pontas dos dedos por conta do gelo excruciante que ficava debaixo do meu pé - que não percebi quando saí da área do ringue de patinação e fui puxada para um muro. Meu coração disparou, fechei os meus olhos ao senti-los marejados e tentei emitir um grito, mas nada saiu da minha boca. Abri os olhos e meu coração mais uma vez parecia sair da minha boca, dessa vez não era por medo. Meus olhos encontraram com um par de olhos verdes muito escuros e intensos... Eu simplesmente permaneci estática.

- Mas o que... você... aqui?

- Você não acha mesmo que eu deixaria você voltar de taxi né? - Eu não falei nada, apenas fitei o chão por uns instantes esperando as lágrimas que escorriam cessarem. - Você tá bem?

- Por uma ironia do destino! Caramba Edward! Você quase me matou do coração... - eu soltei rindo de nervoso.

- Desculpa, Bella... Não era a minha intenção. Mesmo.

- Eu sei. Obrigada e desculpa por _aquilo_.

- Desculpa!? Tá tudo bem Isabella... É Isabella né? Eu não pude deixar de ouvir seu nome...

- Por favor, só Bella. – respondi um tímido sorriso nos lábios e ele prontamente me respondeu com um sorriso nada tímido.

- Vem Bella, meu carro tá pra cá. – e ele andou na direção de um volvo prata, abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim e sentou na cadeira do motorista. - Então, pra onde agora?

Eu suspirei...

- Não faço a menor idéia. Só preciso tirar minhas meias e enfiar meus pés numa fogueira. Eu não consigo sentir meus dedos!! - ele riu baixinho, ligou o aquecedor do carro e colocou seu casaco sobre os meus ombros, me fazendo sorrir. - Bom, eu não posso ir pra casa, não agora...

Ele me olhou com dúvida no olhar, mas nada perguntou. Estranho como eu conseguia ler tão facilmente as emoções que passavam pelo seu corpo, expressando-se diretamente pelos olhos...

- A minha amiga tá com o namorado lá e bom... Eu não planejava dormir em casa. – assumi corando e ele gargalhou suavemente.

- Tudo bem Bella... Podemos ir pra outro lugar. – _podemos_? Como assim, podemos?

Ele percebeu meu leve desespero e me olhou.

- Claro, se você não se incomodar em fazer alguma coisa comigo...

- Edward... Eu definitivamente vou ser uma péssima companhia hoje... - lamentei com um suspiro.

- Eu acho difícil – ele sussurrou.

Acho que não era pra eu ouvir, ok... gelei.

- Edward, você nem me conhece. Não faz idéia se sou agradável ou não. Tudo o que sabe de mim é que tenho um namorado irritantemente ciumento, to completamente estressada e prestes a perder os dedos do meu pé!

- Sua auto-avaliação foi maravilhosa! - ele comentou rindo.

- Oh! Obrigada! – respondi com ironia na minha voz. Droga, por mais agradável que ele seja eu ainda estava tremendamente irritada e tudo o que ele fazia era implicar...

- Sei que você é sarcástica, se preocupa com os sentimentos dos outros, é completamente crédula e muito, mas muito desastrada!

- Oh, desastrada!? Você notou? - perguntei sem conseguir esconder a minha risada que foi prontamente acompanhada pela dele - Crédula Edward? - perguntei depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Você tá dentro do carro de um completo desconhecido confiando plenamente nas ações _dele_. - ele disse com um sorriso torto nos lábios sem me encarar.

- Oh! - eu realmente me dei conta do que estava fazendo.

- Deixa de ser boba, Bella. Eu seria incapaz de te fazer mal. – ele comentou sorrindo e eu instantaneamente o acompanhei.

- Obrigada Edward. - ele apenas sorriu olhando nos meus olhos fazendo os dedos dos meus pés voltarem à vida devido ao calor de dentro do meu corpo.

- Pra onde vamos, passageira? - ele perguntou rindo novamente. Céus! Esse sorriso vai me matar!

- Ahn... Eu tenho meu estúdio, se quiser a gente pode ir pra lá, se quiser, claro...

- Claro, Bella! É uma ótima idéia! Mas estúdio de que?

- Ah... Fotografia.

- Você é fotógrafa?

- Uhum... Não é meu estúdio, é o estúdio onde eu trabalho. É do Pedro Marchinelli, e acho que ele não vai se incomodar se a gente for; eu sempre fico lá de noite.

- Ok, eu sei onde é esse estúdio, tem um letreiro luminoso gigante!

- Esse mesmo. – concordei gargalhando.

- Pronto! Temos um destino! – eu cometi o erro de olhar pra ele e ver aquele sorriso torto. E novamente parei de respirar.

~*~

Não é que ele realmente sabia pra onde estava indo? Parou exatamente em frente ao estúdio e sem nem mesmo checar comigo se era o lugar certo, saiu do carro; eu saí também e quando ele chegou na minha frente fez cara de desapontado.

- Edward, ta tudo bem?

- Tá... Só que você nem esperou eu abrir a porta pra você... – ele falou encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse muito importante...

_Pena que seu olhar traiu suas ações corporais, queridinho...__- _comentou a minha subconsciência.

- Edward, em que década você vive? – eu perguntei divertidamente...

- Eu preciso ser do passado pra saber como tratar uma mulher como você? – disse sem olhar pra mim.

_Ooooown!_

- Como eu? – novamente meu coração acelerando e um sorriso tímido brincando no canto dos meus lábios.

- Você realmente não faz idéia da mulher que é né? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Eu tenho alguma noção há 22 anos... Você é que não faz a mínima idéia! Edward, você não sabe nem meu sobrenome! – ele gargalhou e nossa, que risada contagiante. – Você sabe que eu podia ser uma traficante de órgãos e estar te levando pra roubar os seus, né?

- Bella, eu duvido que você consiga sequer ver sangue! – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximou mais de mim!

_Ah! Que homem prepotente!__  
_  
- Você é maluco... – eu me desvencilhei dele e segui para abrir a porta do estúdio ainda me divertindo...

- Então... Eis que eu vou conhecer o consultório da tão temida traficante de órgãos Dra...

- Swan, Edward... É Swan... – eu cortei seu discurso com uma risada divertida.

- Isabella Swan! Hun

- Edward Cullen! Hun – eu imitei seu tom de voz.

- Entra logo Edward. Tá frio aqui fora.

Ele prontamente obedeceu.

- Só preciso acender as luzes, me dá só um minuto.

- Bella, Bella. Como uma pessoa como você se arrisca a andar no escuro?

- Pessoa como eu?

- Ahan... Completamente avoada e desastrada! - eu ri baixinho e fui andando até o interruptor, mas tive uma idéia melhor. Dei a volta e me reaproximei da porta de maneira muito furtiva, bem perto do Edward e esperei.

- Bella? – ele chamou depois de algum tempo e eu não respondi - Bella? - ele começou a andar e eu não resisti, me aproximei das suas costas e sussurei...

- BÚ!

Eu tava rindo tanto do susto que ele levou que eu nem reparei quanto ele se virou pra mim e me abraçou prendendo meus pulsos com suas mãos atrás das minhas costas. Senti sua respiração quente no meu ombro, depois na curva do meu pescoço, depois no pescoço e na orelha.

- Você definitivamente brincou com fogo, Bella - ele falou de um jeito tão sensual que aquilo me enlouqueceu. Eu já estava completamente arrepiada a esse ponto...

Eu tentei falar, mas da minha boca saiu um som que parecia um gemido. Eu já tava, a essa hora, completamente vermelha de vergonha; podia sentir minhas bochechas em chamas...

Ele beijou de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu fechei meus olhos suspirando. Roçou o seu nariz pela linha do meu maxilar até chegar na altura do meu queixo onde ele depositou um beijo simples. Eu não conseguia pensar, muito menos formular uma frase concreta. Estava tão nervosa que eu tinha certeza que ia desmaiar. Ele estava respirando forte, quase ofegando e aproximou seu nariz do meu; instintivamente abri um pouco meus lábios quando o senti perto _demais_.

- Você tem alguma idéia do efeito que tem sobre mim?

- Edward...

- Hum? O que você quer?

- Ern... ah... eu... – gaguejei enquanto me afastei dele. Meu deus! Se ele não tivesse falado nada eu agora estaria – provavelmente - aos amassos com ele... - Vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber. Gosta de cerveja?

- Claro. – respondeu simplesmente e eu o ouvi soltar um longo suspiro.

Andei até a cozinha do estúdio e no caminho acendi a luz.

- Sinta-se em casa, já volto.

E com isso apoiei minha testa gelada no mármore da pia tentando racionalizar. Mas minha mente estava em branco. Completamente vazia.

Abri a geladeira, retirei duas long necks de Stella Artois e voltei pra sala de espera do estúdio onde tinha deixado Edward. Mas não o encontrei em lugar algum.

Eu sentei no sofá de couro que tem na sala, apoiei meu cotovelo nos joelhos e minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

- Edward? - o chamei mesmo tendo certeza que ele tinha ido embora. - Edward? - chamei mais uma vez quase como um murmúrio...

Nada... Abri a minha garrafa de cerveja e tomei um grande gole tentando espairecer um pouco. Fechei os olhos e deitei no sofá de barriga pra cima, a garrafa ainda na minha mão. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei assim, mas quando eu dei por mim a luz do estúdio tinha apagado. Ótimo! Malditos sensores de movimento...

Quando eu ia me levantar do sofá pra ascender novamente a luz senti duas mãos fortes me jogarem de volta no sofá.

_- Eu falei que você não devia brincar com fogo_! - era ele! Ele definitivamente tava aqui passando suas mãos pela minha cintura fazendo...

...cócegas?! Oh não!

Já estava roxa de tanto rir, nossas roupas completamente encharcadas por conta da cerveja aberta que eu segurava. A luz já tinha voltado a acender por conta dos movimentos bruscos do meu corpo que tentava se soltar dele.

- Por favoooor... Edwaaaard. Eu preciso de ar! - gritei enquanto ria alto por conta das cócegas dele que pareciam durar uma eternidade. - Por favooor.

Ele não parou e eu tentei me soltar balançando-me fortemente até que senti seu rosto batendo no meu cotovelo...

- Oh meu deus Edward! Olha o que você fez!

- Eu? Ah claro! Eu joguei meu rosto no seu cotovelo ossudo! - ele disse enquanto se jogava na outra extremidade do sofá.

- Me desculpa... - murmurei me encaminhando até ele.

- Desculpa não passa dor! - ele fez um biquinho.

- Ooown! - ele olhou pra mim com um sorriso no rosto. - Quantos anos você tem? - ele ia responder, mas eu interrompi. - 10?

- Você ficou com pena de mim?

- Lógico Edward. Sua bochecha tá tão vermelha. Me desculpa mesmo... - falei enquanto passava as costas da minha mão direita em seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou para o meu toque. Acho que minhas mãos geladas de tanto segurar a garrafas estavam ajudando-o com a dor.

- Sem problemas Bella... Vai ficar roxo e dolorido, mas eu supero.

- Coloca aí enquanto eu vou pegar o gelo. - entreguei a outra garrafa de Stella Artois pra ele.

Ele pegou de mim e posicionou na sua maçã do rosto.

- _Rainha do drama!_ - impliquei quanto saí do sofá e voltei pra cozinha.

~*~

Depois que ele fez mais um pouquinho de drama sobre a sua bochecha dolorida puxou outro assunto.

- Então Bella, quando você vai me dizer como conseguiu aquilo?

- Hum?

- Andar no escuro sem bater sua cabeça ou quebrar um osso, andar furtivamente e ainda conseguir me assustar!

Eu tive que rir muito alto com o comentário...

- Tática de cegos Edward. Aprendi a contar os passos... Cada um se vira como pode...– respondi rindo de mim mesma e ele me acompanhou rindo. – Brincadeira, mas é que eu tô tão acostumada a andar aqui no escuro que nem sinto muita dificuldade com isso... Passo tanto tempo aqui que mesmo que eu ficasse 10 anos longe e um dia voltasse saberia exatamente como me achar aqui no escuro.

- Me fala do seu trabalho Bella. – ele me perguntou mudando completamente de assunto.

- Sabe quando você busca por muito tempo algo sem saber nem o que é? – eu suspirei e depois que ele assentiu eu continuei... – essa é a minha história com a fotografia. Eu morava em Washington com meus pais e eles quiseram que eu fosse advogada pra um dia assumir o escritório do meu pai. E não é que eu não gostasse, eu realmente gostava de ver ele "atuando", mas quando eu me vi obrigada a fazer aquilo, simplesmente fiquei com nojo de mim mesma... Eu detestaria ter que criar histórias ou sustentar mentiras pra salvar a pele de alguém. Não que eu não fosse cuidar de pessoas que realmente estivessem com a razão, mas sabe como é né? Ossos do ofício...

- Advogada, hun?! – ele me interrompeu com um sorriso torto.

- Então, continuando... – fiz uma cara de brava que não durou muito tempo. Simplesmente não conseguiu sustentar uma careta quando ele sorria pra mim – Eu já tinha me decidido a não cursar advocacia e fazer belas artes – ele me olhou espantado – Ahan... eu também pinto. Mas enfim, eu estava certa e já tinha discutido muito com meu pai sobre isso, muito mesmo. Teve uma vez que eu tava tão irritada com ele que eu fugi com o Jake pra casa dele e me refugiei uma semana, mas como o pai dele sempre foi amigo do meu pai, era de se esperar que no minuto que eu pisasse lá ele ligaria pro Sr. Swan! – eu involuntariamente sorri com a lembrança e depois suspirei. E continuei lembrando de todas as vezes que eu fugia pro Jake achando que o Billy jamais me deduraria...

- Você vai continuar? – ele me perguntou realmente curioso, tirando-me de meus devaneios depois de um tempo...

- Claro, claro. Então, eu acabei optando por fazer belas artes aqui em NY, mas depois que eles... depois do que... – minha voz estava embargada – eu tinha que fazer o que eles me pediram, definitivamente...

- Bella? – ele se aproximou de mim e tocou no meu ombro.

- Sinto muito, Edward. Eu queria continuar falando... Mas dói demais. A gente pode mudar de assunto? – perguntei de cabeça baixa tentando esconder as lágrimas.

- Eu também sigo um plano de carreira do meu pai, mas a diferença é que eu realmente gosto. – ele afirmou segurando meu queixo, levantando meu rosto e me olhando nos olhos claramente mudando de assunto.

Eu suspirei e tentei engolir o nó que estava na minha garganta e quando senti meus olhos queimando rapidamente desviei meu olhar pra longe dele e comecei a andar.

- Vou ao banheiro. – avisei baixinho, mas ele segurou minha mão e me trouxe de volta pra perto dele. Segurou meu queixo, levantou meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos.

– _Nunca_ Bella, nunca tenha vergonha de chorar na minha frente. Ouviu? Nunca... – e eu o abracei, não sei porquê, mas eu realmente precisava disso...

Eu não falava dos meus pais há algum tempo e evitava lembrar sempre que possível; isso ainda doía muito dentro de mim, a saudade era imensurável.

Ele me abraçou de volta. Com uma mão segurava a minha cintura e com a outra acariciava os meus cabelos. Com o tempo os soluços e as lágrimas foram cessando e eu senti seu aperto na minha cintura se afrouxando; instantaneamente eu levei minhas mãos ao seu pescoço e o envolvi tentando impedi-lo de me soltar. Eu ainda não estava preparada para deixá-lo ir.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, mesmo... – eu murmurei no seu peitoral sem conseguir olhar pra cima.

- Você sabe que é maluca né?

- Hum?

- Você tá agarrada a um desconhecido. Eu posso ser um traficante de mulheres... – eu senti ele rindo e o encarei.

- Você é um idiota! – reclamei rindo e me desfiz do nosso abraço. Ele sorriu de volta e apertou a ponta do meu nariz entre seus dedos polegar e indicador. – Eles morreram num incêndio há 6 anos, e ainda dói lembrar deles. - disse suspirando depois de alguns segundo que ficamos em silêncio.

- A gente não precisa falar sobre isso, Bella. - ele disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

- Eu sei. Acho que foi exatamente por isso que eu falei. – murmurei. Ele sorriu pra mim e me deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Vem. - ele estendeu a mão esquerda pra mim; quando eu a peguei ele nos levou de volta ao sofá.

- Vou pegar mais alguma coisa pra gente beber, Edward. Ainda vai de cerveja?

Ele assentiu e eu segui para a cozinha para pegar mais uma rodada de cerveja pra nós dois e quando estava voltando vi uma câmera fotográfica... Voltei para Edward e ele estava passeando pelo estúdio olhando as fotografias penduradas; ele olhava, especificamente, para uma que eu tirei de um modelo no deserto de Las Vegas.

- Essa é minha. – eu sussurrei ao pé do seu ouvido enquanto ele estava de costas pra mim o fazendo estremecer – não sei a razão, mas Pedro gostou tanto dela que quis emoldurar e pendurar na sala de espera do seu estúdio. É Las Vegas.

- Não que eu entenda muito, Bella... – ele se virou ficando realmente perto de mim – mas é realmente linda. – ele disse olhando fixamente meus olhos e depois a minha boca.

Lentamente ele se aproximou de mim e quando nossas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância ele sussurrou:

- Eu realmente diria que hoje o dia foi perfeito, adorei te conhecer Bella, apesar das circunstâncias - e ele aproximou mais nossos corpos.

Meu coração estava disparado dentro do meu peito, minha respiração estava falhando, mas essa frase dele me fez lembrar das circunstancias e de... Jake. Rapidamente eu dei um passo pra trás e estendi a cerveja pra ele.

Ele pegou a cerveja e deu um gole realmente grande sorrindo de canto, eu o segui bebendo a minha cerveja.

- Sabe... – disse tentando desviar o rumo da conversa – eu realmente acho que você é fotogênico.

- Bonito Bella, você quis dizer bonito.

Eu ri dele e tirei a câmera fotográfica que tinha encontrado no caminho e mostrei pra ele.

- Topa ser fotografado pela famosa fotógrafa Isabella Swan? – sem poder evitar, eu ri de como era fácil fazer papel de idiota na frente dele.

- Só se ela topar ser fotografada comigo. – e ele piscou.

- Ela não é fotogênica, Edward!

- Ela é maravilhosa...

Eu corei, muito. Olhei para o chão e tomei mais um gole relativamente grande da minha cerveja.

- Porque você faz isso?

- O que?

- Isso Edward. - eu disse apontando dele pra mim.

- Não sei, Bella. Eu não costumo ser assim. - ele olhou para um chão e por um momento eu senti suas fisionomias ficarem relativamente sérias.

- O que foi? - disse ao me aproximar dele.

- Nada Bella... Então, fotos? - ele sorriu e eu notei que foi forçado.

Eu olhei em volta da sala e achei o tripé para posicionar a câmera. Após ajudar a luminosidade, a posição da câmera e pegar o controle andei até _meu_ modelo; e que modelo...

- Tem certeza que vai querer que eu apareça nas fotos? Eu fico tãao melhor por trás das câmeras.

- Se você não aparecer eu me negarei a tirar essas fotos, senhorita. Chamarei meu advogado pra ele cancelar nosso contrato. - nós rimos juntos...

- Pronto? – eu perguntei e sem nem notar passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo para tentar ajustá-lo, como eu sempre fazia com meus modelos.

E eu realmente acho que ele me interpretou errado _ou certo_ e colou nossos corpos e tocando meus lábios com os seus tão rápido que eu não consegui reagir. Uma de suas mãos que estava na minha cintura subiu para meu rosto acariciando-o; ele afastou milímetros sua boca da minha, esperando uma reação, eu acho... Mas eu estava completamente paralisada, hipnotizada, _deslumbrada_... Percebendo que eu não ia fugir dele dessa vez, ele segurou a minha nuca e agora, devagar encostou seus lábios nos meus. E lentamente começou a movimentá-los. Poucos segundo depois, entreabriu a boca e colocou meu lábio inferior entre os seus passando sua língua por ele, depois tomou minha boca inteira na dele contornando meus lábios com a sua língua gelada e úmida... Me senti tonta; bela hora pra isso acontecer. Fechei meu olhos, respirei fundo e separei minha boca da sua e meu corpo do dele ao empurrar seu peito; eu realmente estava passando mal.

- Oh Bella, me desculpa! Eu... não... desculpa. É só porque eu realmente não... consegui... resistir. Você causa um efeito em mim assustador, é como se nós fossemos imãs. – ele passava uma das mãos nos seus cabelos, mostrando-me claramente que estava tenso. Eu tava começando a ver tudo borrado... E então ele soltou sua outra mão da minha cintura e eu desabei no chão.

- Bella??

Então tudo ficou preto...

~*~

- Bella, acorda!

- Hum? – eu murmurei abrindo lentamente meus olhos. Vi que estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no seu colo.

- Você ta bem? - ele perguntou depois de suspirar - Nossa como eu fiquei preocupado.

- Eu... er... desmaiei? – perguntei com a voz grossa e meio grogue.

Ah que vergonha! Maravilhoso. Não poderia estar melhor! Ele me beija e eu desmaio... Patético, Bella. Patético.

- Uhum... - ele disse enquanto puxava a pálpebra dos meus olhos para cima e depois encostou sua mão na minha testa pra checar se eu estava com febre. - Você ta sentindo alguma coisa, Bella? – ele levantou meu corpo puxando-o pra si e encostou minha cabeça em seu peitoral. Depois que eu me acomodei melhor, deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro com o nariz quase encostado em seu pescoço ele passou seus braços pela minha cintura e me segurou ali.

- Enjôo só... E to me sentindo um pouco fraca.

- Fome? – Perguntou ainda preocupado... E pensar em comida só embrulhou mais meu estômago.

- Não. Deve ser bebida. Já jantei com o Jake a lá a gente tomou vinho e depois misturei cerveja. – afirmei e vi que ele virou seu rosto para o lado oposto ao meu.

- Hum... – ele murmurou.

- Oh! Eu preciso ligar pra ele... – disse enquanto me levantava.

Jake precisava saber que eu estava bem.

Edward veio comigo não tirando sua mão esquerda da minha cintura. Olhei pra ele com um olhar questionador.

- Bella, você está com a boca completamente branca. Acha que eu vou deixar você andar por si só? Vem, senta aqui que eu vou pegar a sua bolsa pra você.

Me sentou novamente no sofá e foi buscar minha bolsa, deixando-me sozinha... Pensando.

Meu deus... O que eu tava fazendo? Quase beijei um homem desconhecido... Mas mesmo que fosse conhecido, quase beijei um homem que não era meu namorado! Eu tenho o Jacob, não podia ter feito isso com ele. Tudo bem que eu não o beijei de volta, mas foi só porque meu desmaio súbito me impediu; se eu não tivesse desmaiado tenho quase certeza que teria correspondido o seu beijo... Impossível ignorar as sensações – praticamente insuportavelmente atraentes – que meu corpo sentia quando estava sendo "ameaçado" pela presença desse Adonis de olhos verdes e cabelos do tom mais peculiar já visto... Não sabia dizer se era loiro, castanho ou ruivo.

- Aqui Bella. – ele disse e depois me entregou a minha bolsa, tirando-me dos meus devaneios; tirei meu celular e liguei pra Jacob.

Notei que o semblante do Edward era neutro. Ele não aparentava nenhuma emoção.

No segundo toque do celular Jake atendeu.

_- Bella! Oh amor! Você me preocupou tanto. Não atendeu o celular e nem me ligou! Você ta em casa, tá bem? _– ele me perguntou sem nem respirar entre as frases...  
_  
_- Não estou em casa, mas estou bem. Só liguei pra dizer que ainda estou viva.

_- Ele nã-- esquece. Me perdoe amor. Por favor, entenda que eu só faço isso porque te amo tanto que morro de medo de te perder._

- A gente conversa depois. Vou desligar agora. Não me ligue; espere que eu faça isso.

E sem esperar uma resposta desliguei a chamada e guardei o telefone de volta na bolsa.

- Sinto muito por isso, Edward. – me lamentei.

- Para de se desculpar por tudo Bella! – ele disse e depois segurou a minha mão. – Você já ta melhor?

- Ahan... Acho que sim. – respondi baixinho enquanto me concentrava em não gaguejar.

- Então, fotos?

Eu sorri pra ele e o guiei até a sala onde o equipamento fotográfico estava.

- Qual vai ser o tema, Bella? – ele estava olhando os figurinos pendurados na arara.

- Não vai ter tema, Edward. Vão ser espontâneas. – e sem dar tempo dele assimilar apertei o controle fazendo a máquina registrar aquele momento.

Ele avançou sobre mim, tirou o controle da minha mão e começou a apertar enquanto me fazia cócegas.

~*~

Eu não sei se o filme já tinha acabado, mas já tínhamos esquecido das fotos há muito tempo. Agora estávamos deitados, lado-a-lado, no chão gelado do estúdio rodeados por garrafas de cerveja vazias. O tempo pareceu voar... Durante as fotos tanta coisa aconteceu; tínhamos "dançado", ele me pegou no colo, sorrimos muito, corremos um do outro e bebemos mais.

Depois de algumas horas – muitas na verdade, o céu estava começando a clarear mostrando que o sol estava surgindo no horizonte - eu já sabia tanto da sua vida e ele da minha. Sabia do que seu pai era cirurgião e que sua mãe era psicóloga e que ela tinha sofrido um aborto, que ele tinha um irmão e uma irmã, Emmett e Alice respectivamente e que ela cursava moda e ele engenharia civil, sabia que eles moravam numa cidade de interior antes de vir pra cá, e que só vieram por que o hospital prometeu para Carlisle que ele teria tempo para seus serviços humanitários. Em tão pouco tempo eu aprendi a admirar veementemente seu pai. Ele trabalhou arduamente quando jovem para conseguir ter bastante dinheiro e agora que o tinha ministrava uma ONG responsável por auxílio médico em regiões afetadas por guerra, a maioria dos voluntários estava na África e Oriente Médio.

Sabia que Edward estava no seu último ano de residência - ele seria médico como seu pai - e que viajaria em algumas semanas com um grupo de médicos para algum país da África para trabalhar num campo de refugiados, ele me disse que era importante como experiência de vida. A maneira como ele se referia ao seu pai e aos seus projetos de vida mexiam profundamente comigo. Ele era tão novo, 24 anos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão maduro. Era _apaixonante_ e eu já o admirava...

- Eu vou viajar com meu pai por 20 dias, Bella. Mas quero tanto te ver de novo quando eu voltar. - ele murmurou ainda olhando para o teto, mas brincando com os dedos da minha mão.

- Eu vou estar aqui, Edward. _Te esperando..._ – sussurrei essa última parte pra mim mesma, mas ele deve ter ouvido porque levantou e inclinou-se sobre mim aproximando tanto nossos rostos que eu sentia sua respiração quente e ofegante. Fechei meus olhos.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo evitar Bella, tentei a noite inteira, mas não consigo... Preciso te beijar mais uma vez... – ele falou com tanta certeza na voz que um pequeno tremor passou pelo meu corpo, e não era de medo - Por favor, não desmaie. – eu tive que rir daquilo e quando abri meus olhos, observei que ele sorria.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram paramos de rir meu corpo esquentou rapidamente; senti choques por todo ele. Edward olhou pra minha boca e eu pra dele. Toquei seu rosto com a minha mão direita e ele aproximou-se mais de mim; fechando os olhos tocou meus lábios com os seus. Fechei meus olhos e senti sua língua pedindo permissão para entrar na minha boca. Abri-a dando passagem e suspirei. Nossas línguas se encontraram e minha mão, que estava em seu rosto foi para sua nuca implorando-o, por gestos, que ele viesse mais perto, e ele veio. Nosso beijo começou a ficar mais rápido e cheio de necessidade. Ele tirou uma mão do chão (ele estava com as duas mãos ao lado da minha cabeça para segurar seu corpo acima do meu, mas sem tocá-lo) e acariciou meu rosto, meu ombro, a lateral do meu seio, minha cintura e minha barriga. Senti sua mão acariciar a minha barriga suavemente por dentro da minha blusa me fazendo estremecer com seu toque. Ele parou depois disso, mas como eu continuei beijando-o ele continuou subindo sua mão até chegar no meu seio esquerdo. Sorri com o gemido que ele soltou ao perceber que eu não estava usando lingerie.

- _Você ta tentando me matar Bella?_ – Ele sussurrou por meio de suspiros e gemidos enquanto beijava meu pescoço e essa frase, essa única frase que o Jacob também tinha me dito hoje me trouxe de volta a realidade e as minhas mãos e boca pararam de se mexer.

-Bella? - ele afastou-se de mim para que pudéssemos nos olhar melhor. - Eu achei que você quisesse tanto quanto eu - ele bufou e se afastou mais; agarrei o colarinho da sua blusa.

- Não é que eu não queria, eu quero... muito... há muito tempo não me sentia do jeito que você me sinto quando estou com você. Pode parecer apressado, mas é assim que eu me sinto... - ele sorriu concordando com a cabeça e se aproximou de novo de mim - Mas eu simplesmente não posso, não agora.

- Claro que pode. – e ele se aproximou de mim fazendo minha respiração falhar de novo e me beijou.

Eu correspondi e o envolvi novamente com meus braços o trazendo cada vez mais pra perto. O beijo que era delicado começou a esquentar até que eu não consegui segurar e gemi em sua boca. Edward inclinou mais seu corpo e extinguindo a distancia entre nossos corpos, roçou seu quadril no meu. Deus, como ele estava excitado. Eu mordi seu lábio inferior com força e ele veio até meu pescoço e o mordeu forte. Aquilo me levou nas nuvens e eu não consegui segurar o gemido alto que saiu da minha garganta. Suas mãos passeavam por todo o meu corpo enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha _épica_. Minhas mãos que estavam em seu cabelo até então desceram para o seu peitoral e eu retirei a sua blusa enquanto ele forçava o zíper do seu jeans no meu centro. Aquilo me fez arfar e novamente gemer.

- Bella, eu preciso de você... _agora_ - sua voz rouca, completamente sedutora, me embriagou. Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi espalmar minha mão em seu peito, enquanto ele beijava violentamente meus seios por cima da blusa, e o empurrar.

Eu o afastei com as mãos de modo que ele saísse de cima de mim. Notei que confusão passava por seus olhos e depois... Culpa.

- Bella, eu... Me perdoa! Eu juro que não costumo me comportar desse jeito. Oh me... – interrompi o seu discurso que parecia mais uma ladainha puxando-o pela nuca e lhe dando um beijo estalado e rápido. Depois sorri pra ele.

- Acho que você me entendeu mal Edward. – ele desviou seu olhar do meu – Eu só quero sair desse chão duro e frio e ir pra um lugar mais confortável com você. – ele sorriu o sorriso mais maravilhoso que eu já vi; levantou e puxou-me pela mão novamente grudando nossos corpos. Levantei meu olhar para encontrar o seu.

E foi quando olhei em seus olhos e senti as borboletas voando desconfortavelmente no meu estômago que percebi que _aquilo_ - ele e eu - era certo. Muito certo. Então eu sorri fechando meus olhos.

O senti tocando meu rosto e delineando meus lábios com seus dedos. Suspirei ainda de olhos fechados e senti seus lábios tocando os meus de maneira calma e carinhosa. Levei minha mão direita para sua nuca acariciando seus cabelos e a esquerda para seu ombro na tentativa de aproximar mais nossos corpos enquanto meu lábios davam passagem para a sua língua que foi, prontamente recebida pela minha. Enquanto nos beijávamos fazíamos carícias um no outro. No rosto, cabelo, braços, ombro, costas, cintura e por fim, entrelaçando nossas mãos e brincando com nossos dedos.

Descolei meus lábios dos seus e ouvi um som de protesto saindo de sua boca. Imediatamente ele encostou sua testa na minha e levou sua mão direita ao meu rosto acariciando-o. Não estávamos ofegantes, mas respirávamos fundo como para tentar sentir o máximo possível do cheiro do outro. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim de testas encostadas e mãos entrelaçadas, mas fomos interrompidos pelo barulho do telefone do estúdio.

Suspirei pesado e abri meus olhos; o canto esquerdo da sua boca estava ligeiramente curvado para cima enquanto seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Dei um beijo rápido nele e tentei me desvencilhar para atender ao telefone.

- Fica aqui. Não deve ser nada, Bella. – ele disse recusando se afastar de mim.

- Eu sei que é o Pedro, Edward. Só ele ligaria pro estúdio sábado de manhã esperando que eu estivesse aqui! Preciso atender. Pode ser importante, mas eu volto logo. – ele soltou sua mão da minha e caminhou em direção ao sofá enquanto eu ia para o telefone. Quando cheguei lá ele tinha acabado de parar de tocar e a secretária eletrônica foi ativada. Preferi ouvir o recado a atender.

_"Rodei o mundo atrás de você e não te encontrei. Espero que você esteja aí, sua workahoolic. Tô aqui no ensaio fotográfico do campus da faculdade e esqueci um monte de coisas no estúdio. To sem a chave. Me liga, preciso de você urgentemente! Por favor, esteja no estúdio."__  
_

Eu ri com aquele recado desesperado do Pedro. Sentei ao lado do Edward no sofá, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e suspirei.

- Você vai ter que ir, né? – ele perguntou sério e eu assenti ainda com a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele me puxou de modo que eu estivesse sentada de lado no seu colo e me aninhou em seu peito. Me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça enquanto envolvia minha cintura com seus braços. Eu estiquei meu corpo e dei um beijo demorado em seu pescoço enquanto minha mão virava seu rosto em minha direção e o puxava para mais um beijo.

Este foi diferente. Começou calmo mais foi esquentando de acordo com nossos toques. Ele segurava minha nuca com força como se não quisesse me deixar sair e acariciava minhas costas por dentro da blusa. Eu me movi em seu colo de modo que tivesse uma perna em cada lado do seu quadril e ficasse de frente pra ele. Suas mãos desceram pro meu quadril e me trouxeram mais pra perto. Quando meu centro, que já estava totalmente sensível, tocou o seu, que estava excitado, perdi o controle e ataquei seus lábios com mais violência enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha de dominância. Arranquei sua camisa e desci minhas mãos para o cós da sua calça e acariciei seu membro duro por cima da calça. Edward gemeu na minha boca e aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitada, se é que era possível... Comecei a desabotoar a sua calça, mas ele segurou minhas mãos e separou-se de mim. Ainda de olhos fechados e tentando normalizar sua respiração ele começou a falar...

- Você tem um compromisso, Bella. Não acredito que vá conseguir deixar você ir se continuarmos com isso.

Quem ele achava que era pra dizer o que eu devia ou não fazer? Petulante! Bufei e me joguei em cima dele com o intuito de atacar novamente seus lábios, mas ele segurou meu rosto nas suas mãos.

- Bella, por favor.

Saí de seu colo não suportando a rejeição e fui direto pro banheiro, me trancando lá. Ouvi, alguns segundos depois, batidas na porta.

- Não me entenda mal Bella. Eu quero-ia... Muito. Mas talvez seja melhor pra mi-você se não continuarmos com isso.

- Ok. Você sabe o caminho da porta de saída. – senti minha voz endurecer no final e percebi que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Bella, não faz assim. Por favor. Tenta me entender. – destranquei o banheiro e saí dele; cheguei muito perto do Edward.

- Ok. Faça-me entender. – falei cheia de sarcasmo na voz e ele respirou fundo.

- Eu não sou o tipo de cara que dá uns amassos com uma mulher e vai embora, Bella. Emmett costuma falar que eu não sou dessa época, que eu devia ter nascido, pelo menos, no século passado. Não sou o cara que vai pra uma boate e pega 10. Não sou do tipo que dorme com uma mulher e não liga no dia seguinte. Eu simplesmente não consigo ser assim. Quando eu to com uma pessoa – ele deu um passo pra frente se encostando mais em mim – _é porque eu estou, ou quero estar envolvido com ela_ e bom, eu sei que com você isso não vai acontecer. Não é só sexo que eu to procurando_..._ Eu já passei dessa fase.

Eu não consegui responder. Ele acabou de falar que eu era uma qualquer que dá pra o primeiro cara que aparece na frente e que não quer e não está envolvido comigo. Eu só podia estar louca por achar que o que tivemos foi certo. Dei um passo pra trás me afastando dele... Estava de cabeça baixa tentando controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em sair.

- Ok, Edward. – respondi seca.

- Ok? - ele estava claramente confuso.

- É. Ok. Você já pode ir embora. – disse enquanto levantava minha cabeça pra olhá-lo. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados.

-Bella... Acho que você...– sua voz não continha emoção alguma e eu não hesitei em cortar seu discurso. Será que ele seria capaz de me magoar mais?

- Acho melhor você ir embora logo. O dia já clareou e eu tenho que trabalhar.

- Bella? – eu senti um tom de súplica

- Vai Edward... – intimei sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos.

Virei de costas pra ele. Um silêncio sepulcral se instaurou naquele estúdio até que ouvi seus passos se afastando de mim alguns segundos depois. Respirei fundo tentando engolir o nó que se fazia na minha garganta e olhei pra ele. Antes dele sair, deu mais uma última olhada em mim, no estúdio e em mim de novo, abriu a porta e foi embora.

E nossa, senti um vazio tão grande. Definitivamente eu não sentia como se o conhecesse há algumas horas, mas sim, a minha vida inteira. Quando eu ouvi o motor do carro sendo ligado corri para a porta pra pedir pra ele não ir, pra ficar comigo, eu poderia explicar que largaria tudo pra ficar com ele, tentaria fazê-lo entender que eu não era uma qualquer, eu me rebaixaria e me humilharia por ele, por mim, por nós... Mas ele já tinha ido, já tinha me deixado.

Suspirei extravasando toda dor que estava me sufocando, toda confusão que não saia de dentro de mim, toda indecisão, raiva do Jake, paixão repentina que Edward me fez sentir, alegria por ter dividido minha vida com ele, ódio por ele ter pensado tão pouco de mim e ter me abandonado e a necessidade que eu sentia por ele - que era o que mais assustava. O que eu mais esperei vir por meio das minhas lágrimas, mas que não mostrou as caras foi o _arrependimento_.

Definitivamente eu não me arrependia do que tinha acontecido.

Faria tudo de novo, com a única diferença que eu _não o deixaria ir_.

~*~

Se tinha uma coisa que eu realmente apreciava no Jacob era o fato que ele respeitava o meu espaço. Pouco depois do Edward ter ido embora e eu ter parado de chorar, mandei uma mensagem de texto para o celular dele falando que precisava de uns dias sozinha pra pensar. Ele respondeu um simples_ "Ok. Esperarei você me ligar"_ e, de fato não me procurou.

Limpei a bagunça que aquele lugar estava, tentando levar a minha mente pra qualquer lugar longe daqueles olhos verdes; fui para a sala escura para revelar as fotos da última semana e as de ontem. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, liguei a luz vermelha e comecei a revelar as fotos. As primeiras foram as de ontem, procurei não olhar muito apenas pendurava-as para secar enquanto revelava as dos modelos que tirei no meio da semana.

Adorava ficar sozinha porque era a única hora que eu realmente conseguia ser eu mesma, sem amarras, restrições ou máscaras. Assim, minha mente podia vagar da maneira que ela precisasse. Eu me conhecia demais por isso. Sabia quem eu era e quem eu queria ser, ou melhor, achava que sabia... Depois de tudo que aconteceu nessa madrugada meu mundo pareceu ficar de pernas pro ar. Parece que a vida realmente gostava de me sacanear, quando estava tudo, relativamente tranquilo, um turbilhão de novas emoções entra no meu corpo e coração; uma pessoa, uma única pessoa, foi capaz de me fazer questionar tudo o que eu tinha, desde minha profissão a meu amor e principalmente, minhas expectativas futuras...

Então Bella, você tem um namorado maravilhoso que te ama, largou a vida toda por você, te pede constantemente pra que você vá morar com ele, é romântico, companheiro, te compreende e, acima de tudo, é seu amigo; seu melhor amigo desde... sempre. Isso, amigo desde sempre, mas e quanto ao fato de ser meu _amante?_

Por que eu estou falando em terceira pessoa comigo mesma?

Então, desde quando eu o vejo como homem? Acho que desde os meus 14 ou 15 quando ele teve a sua primeira paquera.

Jacob é o cara que eu amo ou pelo menos deveria ser... e bom, num relacionamento de longa data o sexo é algo realmente importante né? Lógico que não é tudo, mas ainda sim, é uma parte muuuito importante. E por que exatamente eu não consigo mais gostar tanto de me entregar pro Jake? Tá certo que ele tem um corpo maravilhoso, tão gostoso que apesar de ser médico, ou melhor, estudante de medicina, já ganhou bastante dinheiro posando pra fotos...

Médicos e fotos me lembram de outra coisa, ou pessoa... Edward. Um completo estranho. Um cara que me fez cometer um dos atos mais irresponsáveis da minha vida – levar um desconhecido pro meu local de trabalho.

Por deus! Ele realmente podia ser um traficante de órgãos, mas esse ato irresponsável me fez tão bem. Acho que há muito tempo eu não tenho uma noite tão maravilhosa. Ri, chorei, desabafei, ouvi, falei, fotografei, fui fotografada, dancei, bebi e até desmaiei...

Nossa, ele é realmente _alguma coisa_, ou deve ser. Nunca me senti tão próxima de uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo. Engraçado como ele me fazia sentir de novo como uma adolescente... _Borboletas no estômago_... era assim que eu costumava me sentir quando estava na expectativa de sentir o primeiro toque, ou beijo do Jake. E uou, é tão incrível voltar a me sentir assim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão _inútil._ Inútil porque nós não poderíamos ter nada, eu não faria isso com o Jacob. Jamais.

**TRIM, TRIM... TRIM, TRIM...**

Fui interrompida, mais uma vez pelo irritante barulho do telefone!


	4. Confidentes EPoV

**_N.A.: Twilight não me pertence._**

**_Ecutem, tem uma música que eu queria que vocês ouvisse enquando leem o capítulo. O link tá no meu perfil, assim como uma foto do estúdio que a Bella trabalha._**

**_Me perdoooem o atraso, mas com estágio e faculdade eu to sem tempo nenhum pra postar._**

**_Mas tá aqui o capítulo. 24 páginas de Word e 14.506 palavras!^^_**

**_Ele é inteiro do ponto de vista do Edward!_**

**_Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. _**

**~*~  
**

**Edward Cullen**

Cheguei na casa dos meus pais depois de uma exaustiva conferência que não me serviu de nada a não ser ouvir um bando de velhos falarem de aparelhos novos que cardiologistas poderiam usar para ter sucesso em mais cirurgias. Como se isso ajudasse alguém que realmente merecesse ajuda. Odeio o fato de que a medicina é uma ciência pra elite. Odeio saber que estava perdendo meu tempo lá, naquele coquetel cheio de pompa pra prestigiar um marca-passo que traria riscos menores na cirurgia e tinha uma validade maior. Aparelho medíocre que só seria útil pra quem tivesse dinheiro, digo, muito dinheiro pra pagar.

Eu vim aqui porque meu pai me pediu, implorou pra ser preciso. Ele também estava cansado dessa vida e por isso decidiu botar a mão na massa. Ele é a cabeça de uma ONG que presta serviços médicos básicos em campos de refugiados de guerra, majoritariamente na África, mas existem no Oriente médio também. Convocou-me pra ir com ele pra um dos campos em Burundi, na África. Ele nunca me pediu isso, pois diz que apesar de ser uma experiência essencial pra qualquer pessoa que queira crescer como ser humano ainda assim é traumatizante; mas eu sempre demonstrei interesse em ir e agora, já que precisava de bastante gente uma vez que chegou a ele que muitas pessoas estão desnutridas - apesar das tropas da ONU entregarem comida - e por conta disso pegando muitas doenças. Aceitei sua convocação sem nem pensar duas vezes. Talvez por estar cansado de viver num lugar onde as pessoas só se importam com seu próprio nariz e são incapazes de olhar pra outros senão eles mesmos. Eu estava louco pra chegar o dia dessa viagem que seria precisamente no dia 02 de dezembro. Daqui há 1 mês e um dia.

Meu pai pretendia ficar lá cerca de 2 semanas pra ajudar nas negociações com os rebeldes que insistiam em não aceitar a nossa ajuda. Eu, em contrapartida fiz questão de afirmar que não teria prazo pra voltar; não havia _nada_ que me prendesse em NY.

Ao entrar na sala da casa dos meus pais fui correndo pra cozinha assim que senti o cheiro do delicioso talharim que só a minha mãe sabia fazer. Envolvi meus braços em sua cintura por trás e dei um beijo estalado no seu rosto.

- Um Eddie! Tava morrendo de saudade do meu pimpolinho! – ela virou e me abraçou com força.

- Eu também mãe! Esses foram os piores 10 dias da minha vida. Eu mal consegui dormir com o barulho estrondoso que saia da garganta do meu pai enquanto ele dormia. Como você conseguiu fazer isso por todos esses anos? – ela gargalhou e bagunçou meus cabelos

Meus irmãos, Alice e Emmett chegaram na casa dos meus pais na hora do jantar e acabaram comendo conosco. Depois da janta assisti um jogo dos yankees com Emm e meu pai enquanto Alice ajudava a minha mãe a arrumar a cozinha.

- Onde está a Rose, Emmett?

- Ela quis dormir cedo porque amanhã de manhãzinha tem um ensaio fotográfico.

- Hum! E seus planos pra hoje?

- Ahá! Deixa isso comigo! – eu ouvi a voz fina daquela pulguinha de cabelo arrepiado atrás de mim. Tive que sorrir de seu jeito hiper-ativo.

- Pimpolha, quantos energéticos você tomou hoje? – ela me olhou ultrajada.

- Que absurdo, Eddie! – odiava quando elas me chamavam assim. Tânia, minha ex-"namorada" me dava nos nervos quando me chamava assim achando que eu gostava; então as mulheres da minha vida, Esme e Alice, sempre faziam isso pra implicar comigo – Quase não tomei energético. Ah! Tomei umas cinco xícaras de café até a hora do almoço e depois mais uma e de tardinha UM redbull, mas só isso.

- Respira piolha e fala mais devagar se não nem eu nem o Edward vamos conseguir acompanhar!

Meu pai riu e pediu licença pra se retirar da sala; ia provavelmente passar um tempo com a minha mãe.

- Bom, eu. Estive. Pensando. Em. Aproveitar. O. Ringue. De. Patinação. No. Gelo. O. que. Vocês. Acham. Queridos. Irmãozinhos?

Tive que rir alto da maneira pausada que ela falou.

- Tô dentro. - Emmett falou visivelmente empolgado. – Vou só avisar a Rosie, mas ela nem deve ir com a gente.

- Nem precisava perguntar. - concordei

- Yaay!

Fomos no meu carro pro ringue e assim que chegamos lá fiz uma bola de neve e taquei nas costas do Emmett que por sua vez foi tacar na Alice, mas como se ela soubesse que ele faria isso, correu se escondendo e a bola foi direto no meu cabelo. Ríamos iguais a loucos e depois de me limpar pedi pro Emmett alugar os patins pra mim. Alice foi comprar algo pra beber, possivelmente café e eu me joguei num dos bancos de lá, causando uma garota de cabelo levemente ondulado e grande soltar um leve gritinho de susto. Ri daquilo mais uma vez, mas parei quando seu cheiro inebriante chegou a mim.

- Te assustei? - perguntei sem conseguir parar de rir do olhar malicioso que Alice me lançou antes de tomar uma direção oposta a que eu estava.

- Não ta tu-- eu acho que ela parou de falar, mas estava tão perdido a fitando que se ela estivesse falando aquilo não passaria de um murmúrio. Seu cabelos agora caiam sobre o ombro, seus olhos eram amendoados e seus cílios grandes compunham aquela jóia cor de chocolate, seu nariz era fino e delicado e sua boca... ah sua boca era simplesmente maravilhosamente... carnuda e vermelha. Me perderia naqueles lábios. Tudo nela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente. Quando parei a minha análise as suas feições dirigi meu olhar pra ela e notei que ela também me olhava profundamente, quando nossos olhares se encontraram notei que ela rapidamente ruborizou. Instintivamente sorri daquilo. Até seu rubor se encaixava perfeitamente em seu rosto angelical. E então me lembrei que ela ia falar alguma coisa.

- Você vai concluir a frase?

- Uhn? – será que ela realmente não falou nada e eu enlouqueci enquanto me perdia nela? Achei melhor deixar pra lá.

- Esquece... – sorri pra ela – Sou Edward Cullen. – estendi minha mão para ela apertar. Estava morrendo de ansiedade pra sentir sua pele.

- Uhn... é um pra-prazer. – ela gaguejou? E novamente corou? Ela estava nervosa? Comigo? Não... certamente estava só desconcertada com a situação.

Ela olhou pra minha mão por alguns segundos e eu estava ávido para que ela a apertasse, estava quase segurando a dela na minha, obrigando-a a isso. E então, de repente ela fez exatamente o que eu não imaginaria que ela fizesse. Levantou-se e deu um passo pra longe de mim, mas suas pernas pareciam não agüentar seu corpo completamente esbelto e ele inclinou-se para o chão; levantei rapidamente e a segurei pela cintura. Não ia me atrever a trazê-la mais pra perto de mim, esse é o tipo de desrespeito que não toleraria se um estranho fizesse com Alice, mas senti-la em meus braços fez meu coração dar um pulo no meu peito e minha garganta ficar seca. Trouxe-a para perto, contrariando todos meus planos anteriores, e a segurei firmemente contra meu peito; ela ainda de costas pra mim. O cheiro cítrico delicioso invadiu a minha narina e eu inclinei minha cabeça pra cheirar seus cabelos, fechei os olhos com o prazer. Afrouxei o aperto na sua cintura com o intuito de fazê-la virar para me encarar pra que eu a tomasse nos meus braços e atacasse seus lábios num beijo devastador enquanto minha mão percorreria todo o seu corpo.

Ela me agradeceu, mas não chegou a se virar pra mim. Então dei um passo pro lado para poder olhar seu rosto e vi que ela fazia uma careta estranha enquanto mudava seu peso de um pé pro outro. Fiquei completamente de frente pra ela agora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa??

- Meus pés estão queimando! – instantaneamente olhei para os seus pés e vi que ela usava... meias! Não consegui evitar que a minha risada escapasse de minha boca. Meias!? Estávamos no inverno, numa pista de gelo, com um chão se não congelado, numa temperatura extremamente baixa e ela tinha apenas meias em seus pés!

- Por que você está só de meias numa pista de gelo? – não pude evitar que meus pensamentos tomassem corpo com a minha voz...

- Eu tava... ern... esperando meu patins. – por que tão corada? Retirei a minha mão esquerda de sua cintura e mantive a minha direita abraçando-a enquanto nos guiava de volta as cadeiras pra que ela pudesse tirar o pé do chão

- E você esperava que eles viessem sozinhos até você? – piadinha infame, mas precisava vê-la rir novamente.

Ela não me respondeu e eu fiquei tentando entender o motivo enquanto a fitava curioso. Ela me olhou e respondeu rindo. Deu certo!

- Na verdade não.

- Oh! Você ri! – mais uma tentativa de mantê-la rindo...

- É, eu sei fazer isso as vezes. – a admirei por mais alguns instantes ponderando se deveria levá-la pra patinar comigo ou não. Se a levasse ela teria que conhecer meus irmãos; Alice jamais deixaria eu ter um encontro, ainda que seja de sopetão, num mesmo ambiente que ela sem ser apresentada à garota e Emmett não me deixaria ter um encontro sem ao menos me envergonhar. Decidi que nada disso importava. Precisava sentir seu toque novamente.

- Quando você calça? – ia pegar patins pra ela.

- Hun? Pra que quer saber?

- Pra pegar seu patins...

- Oh não. Jake já foi pegar... – é claro que ela não estava sozinha. Quão idiota eu sou em achar que uma mulher como ela estaria sozinha numa sexta-feira à noite?

Ela desviou seu olhar do meu e começou a olhar pelas pessoas como se tivesse procurando por alguém, certamente era por Jake. Então ela se levantou e começou a tentar correr na direção de algumas pessoas; ela novamente quase caiu e eu mais uma vez a amparei com meus braços trazendo-a, de novo pra perto de mim. Mas o que diabos era aquilo que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar minhas mãos?! Suspirei involuntariamente quando reconheci seu cheiro: morango...

Quando notei vinha um homem muito grande na nossa direção com um olhar nada amigável, supus que era ele que ela procurava. Bufei pesadamente quando a vi sendo retirada do meu abraço com força. Senti o meu sangue subindo assim que notei o olhar de pavor que ela lançava a ele e depois ela dizendo que ele estava machucando-a. Nem ouvia o que o indivíduo balbuciava, só a fitava, procurando uma brecha pra tirá-la daqueles braços e trazê-la pra mim, _em segurança. _Notei que ela tentava se desvencilhar dele e prontamente perguntei se ela precisava de alguma coisa, ela negou uma possível ajuda; ouvi o cara chamando-a de _minha mulher_ e meu peito se contraiu de uma maneira estranhamente dolorosa.

Era pena, certamente. Só podia ser isso... Depois de ouvi-la reclamando por ele tê-la chamado de mulher me acalmei e decidi dar-lhes um pouco de espaço, não muito para que ela se sinta em perigo, mas o suficiente para ela estar a vontade com ele. Decidi sair dali quando ela – andando pra trás – encostou em mim. A vontade que eu tive era de jogá-la no meu ombro e sumir com ela daquele lugar, mas não me intrometeria em sua vida assim; talvez ela quisesse falar com o cara. Fui até a pista de gelo e fiquei parado ali.

Não desgrudei meus olhos dela um só segundo. Alice veio a mim e fez dezenas de perguntas sobre a garota, que eu prontamente ignorei, então ela puxou meu braço, me deu meus patins e disse que eu ficar secando-a estava deixando-a desconfortável. Calcei os patins e comecei a patinar no ringue, sempre perto da saída, pronto pra qualquer coisa que ela precise. Estava detestando deixá-la tão perto do alcance do imbecil e tão longe do meu. Estranho como eu já tinha um extinto tão protetor sobre ela.

Enquanto patinava ouvi o cara chamá-la de _Bella_ e ele oferecendo para que ele a levasse pra casa ou ao ponto de taxi. Supus que ela queria ir embora. Voei pra saída do ringue, tirei meus patins, troquei um olhar com Alice que a fez entender que estaria indo embora, notei Emmett patinando como um profissional no meio do ringue, enquanto várias mulheres o cercava - ah se Rose visse isso... -, calcei meu sapato e andei rapidamente até um muro perto da saída e a esperei sair.

Assim que ela saiu vi que ela olhava para o chão e andava bem rápido xingando baixinho enquanto trocava seu peso de um pé pro outro. Ri ao notar que não era o chão que ela fitava, e sim seus pés na meia. Ela estava indo numa direção mais deserta então a puxei pelo pulso e a trouxe a mim. Consciente ou inconscientemente acabei a pressionando no muro contra o meu corpo. Seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente sobre o meu e o calor que exalava dela me fazia respirar pesado. Precisava senti-la melhor, tocar sua pele, sentir sua língua na minha, ouvi-la suspirar. Levantei minha mão para levá-la até seu angelical rosto, mas meus devaneios e planos foram interrompidos quando ela soltou um gritinho ainda de olhos fechados.

_Muito bem Edward! Segunda vez em menos de 20 minutos que você assusta a garota! Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de você! - _Aquela voz no meu subconsciente começava a me irritar.

Então ela abriu os olhos e eu mergulhei naquela piscina de chocolate completamente perdido em meus pensamentos. Até que ela me questionou o que eu estava fazendo ali e eu disse que não a deixaria ir sozinha pra casa, ofereci carona e ela prontamente aceitou. Deus como era crédula. Ela devia tomar cuidado, era um perigo pra si mesma.

No carro conversamos um pouco, banalidades majoritariamente, mas cada vez que ela falava eu me encantava mais com a sua capacidade de ser surpreendente. Descobri que aquele imbecil era seu namorado, e que eles provavelmente dormiam juntos.

O que é isso? Essa vontade súbita de afundar aquele nariz achatado?

_Nada Edward... só preocupação por ele ter a machucado.__  
_  
Ela disse que não podia ir pra casa e eu sugeri que fizéssemos outra coisa, ela se assustou com a minha sugestão e eu me amaldiçoei por não conseguir segurar minha língua na minha boca. Ela disse que não seria uma boa companhia. Que garota absurda... acredito que no _pior_ dos seus dias ela seria a _melhor_ companhia.

Mais uma vez não consegui segurar a minha língua ao dizer que achava a sua suposição ridícula. Percebi ainda que ela tinha uma baixa autoestima; o que me fez vagar por possíveis justificativas, inútil dizer que não achei nenhuma. Como seria possível algo assim? Ela era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que eu vira em muito tempo e aquele seu olhar que mexia com cada átomo do meu ser? Fora que ela era extremamente simpática e cada palavra que fluía da sua linda e carnuda boca me fazia querer dar a ela o mundo. Aquela desconhecida era _perfeita_. Desde o seu cheiro à sua voz, aquela doce e melodiosa voz...

Comecei a tentar demonstrar, por meio de palavras o quão incrível ela já era pra mim em tão pouco tempo.

- Sei que você é sarcástica, se preocupa com os sentimentos dos outros, é completamente crédula e muito, mas muito desastrada! - Se ela tivesse alguma idéia de como adoro mulheres sarcásticas e que são capazes de se preocupar com outras coisas se não o próprio nariz...

- Oh! desastrada? Você notou? - Ela perguntou por entre risadas. Bella, Bella... foi sua maneira desastrada que me deu a oportunidade de tocar em você, como não notaria? Logicamente controlei minha língua pra não deixar esses pensamentos saírem de dentro de mim. - Crédula Edward? - perguntou com um pingo de dúvida quando eu só continuei rindo do seu comentário anterior.

- Você está dentro do carro de um completo desconhecido confiando plenamente nas minhas ações, - respondi suas dúvidas sem evitar sorrir, ainda olhando pra estrada.

- Oh -, ela exclamou e não disse mais nada. Olhei pra ela que estava com os olhos esbugalhados olhando pra trava da porta.

- Deixa de ser boba, Bella. Eu seria incapaz de te fazer mal -, respondi rindo da sandice que ela tava pensando.

- Obrigada Edward -, ela simplesmente respondeu. Olhei pra ela e novamente me vi perdido naquele olhar. Comecei a sentir um frio na barriga e minhas mãos suando, instantaneamente agarrei com mais força o volante. Voltei a olhar a estrada tentando distanciar minha mente daquele olhar que exercia um poder tão forte sobre mim.

- Pra onde vamos, passageira? - perguntei porque precisava mudar de assunto.

- Ahn... Eu tenho meu estúdio, se quiser a gente pode ir pra lá, se quiser, claro...

- Claro, Bella! É uma ótima idéia! Mas estúdio de que?

- Ah... fotografia. - ela afirmou de forma descontraída.

- Você é fotógrafa? - Perguntei realmente curioso.

- Mmmhmm... não é meu estúdio... é o estúdio onde eu trabalho. É do Pedro Marchinelli, e acho que ele não vai se incomodar se a gente for; eu sempre fico lá de noite. - Pedro Marchinelli... de onde eu conheço esse nome? Oh! Rosalie, ela dizia que era louca por ser fotografada por ele e sempre que passávamos em frente ao estúdio ela fazia menção de ir lá e mostrar seu book.

- Ok, eu sei onde é esse estúdio, tem um letreiro luminoso gigante! - Sempre achei engraçado um estúdio fotográfico ter seu nome em letras neon!

- Esse mesmo. - Ela respondeu enquanto eu ouvi a mais maravilhosa das músicas que me lembrava muito uma gargalhada. Instantaneamente eu sorri.

- Pronto! Temos um destino! - Suspirei aliviado.

- Edward... Eu definitivamente vou ser uma péssima companhia hoje... - Por que ela continuava insistindo nesse absurdo? Impossível ela ser uma companhia ruim. Me fez rir até quando tinha acabado de brigar com aquele imbecil.

- Eu acho difícil - sussurrei pra mim mesmo. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?!

- Edward, você nem me conhece. Não faz idéia se sou agradável ou não. Tudo o que sabe de mim é que tenho um namorado irritantemente ciumento, to completamente estressada e prestes a perder os dedos do meu pé! - Ela nunca esteve tão certa e tão errada ao mesmo tempo.

- Sua auto-avaliação foi maravilhosa - comentei enquanto ria; ela me olhou e me acompanhou rindo. Ficamos num silêncio relativamente confortável.

Minha mãe costumava dizer que você só sabe que é realmente íntima de alguém quando consegue ficar em silêncio ao lado dessa pessoa sem se sentir constrangido, e eu definitivamente não estava constrangido com o nosso silêncio. Principalmente porque eu conseguia ouvir a sua respiração tranqüila, que acabava me tranqüilizando também.

Continuei dirigindo por pouco tempo até que estacionei em frente ao estúdio com letras neon, desliguei o carro, saí e me encaminhei para abrir a porta pra Bella, mas ela já estava fora do carro. Bufei daquilo.

- Edward, ta tudo bem? - Perguntou me olhando preocupada.

- Tá... só que você nem esperou eu abrir a porta pra você..._ - foi apressadinha demais pra me deixar ser cortês. _Completei mentalmente.

- Edward, em que década você vive? - Perguntou entre risadas...

- Eu preciso ser do passado pra saber como tratar uma mulher como você? - realmente não a entendia.

- Como eu? - Bella perguntou completamente abismada. Ela realmente não fazia idéia de que merecia o melhor dos tratamentos...

- Você realmente não faz idéia da mulher que é né? - perguntei enquanto me aproximava do seu corpo com a intenção de imprensá-la na porta do carro. Eu não conseguia reagir à força de atração que seu corpo exercia sobre o meu.

- Eu tenho alguma noção há 22 anos... Você é que não faz a mínima idéia! Edward, você não sabe nem meu sobrenome! - Gargalhei da veracidade da sua afirmação e continuei gargalhando mais ainda quando percebi que não me importava com isso. - Você sabe que eu podia ser uma traficante de órgãos e estar te levando pra roubar os seus, né? - Absurda, já disse o quão absurda e linda ela era? Ela estava corando mais uma vez.

- Bella, eu duvido que você consiga sequer ver sangue! - precisava puxar outra assunto pra continuar me aproximando.

- Você é maluco... - ela murmurou entre risadas enquanto esquivava-se da minha aproximação.

- Então... Eis que eu vou conhecer o consultório da tão temida traficante de órgãos Dra...- agora seu sobrenome teria alguma importância pra mim. Quão patético eu estou sendo na frente dela? Nessa hora eu tive que rir de mim mesmo.

- Swan. Edward... Swan. - ela rapidamente completou minha sentença enquanto cantava aquela melodia deliciosa também conhecida como risada.

- Isabella Swan! Hun - precisava ouvir seu nome saindo de minha boca.

- Edward Cullen! Hun - ela disse numa tentativa tosca de imitar meu tom de voz, fazendo-me rir mais uma vez.

- Entra logo Edward. Tá frio aqui fora. - _Seu pedido é uma ordem_. Respondi mentalmente e entrei no estúdio que estava completamente escuro. Travei logo depois da porta sem saber pra onde ir. Depois que ela fechou a porta eu não fui capaz de enxergar nem mais um palmo a minha frente já que era da rua que vinha o único foco de luz daquele estúdio.

- Só preciso acender as luzes... me dá só um minuto. - Ela falou enquanto eu ouvia seus passos cada vez mais distantes.

- Bella, Bella. Como uma pessoa como você se arrisca a andar no escuro? - Esperava que ela pedisse a minha companhia.

- Pessoa como eu? - Perguntou com a voz cada vez mais distante; pareceu realmente não entender.

- Ahan... Completamente avoada e desastrada! - Ela riu e não disse mais nada. Aquele lugar não estava tão silencioso, ouvia o barulho dos carros passando, mas nada de Isabella.

- Bella? - Chamei algumas vezes e como ela não respondeu achei melhor procurá-la. Sei lá, né? Vai que ela caiu num buraco ou algo assim...

**- BÚ! -** Caralho! Pulei de susto, mas depois que percebi que era ela me acalmei um pouco, pelo menos por fora.

É guerra que ela quer? Virei rapidamente em sua direção e levei minhas mãos na direção do que eu imaginei que fosse o seu pulso. Por sorte deu certo. Levei seus braços pras suas costas e com isso ficamos perigosamente perto. A vontade de tomá-la agora estava me matando e eu precisava sentir sua pele, estava tentando _bravamente _resistir. Levei minha boca até a sua orelha passando pelo ombro e pescoço antes, usando toda a minha força pra não tocá-la. Deixem os jogos começarem...

- Você definitivamente brincou com fogo, Bella. - Precisava deixar claro que isso não ia passar em branco. Esperei a sua resposta, mas da sua boca só saiu um som que me excitou de uma maneira absurda. Bella gemeu e eu não fui capaz de resistir mais a mim mesmo.

Beijei a parte de seu corpo que estava ao alcance dos meus lábios; naquela hora era o lóbulo da sua orelha. Precisava sentir sua boca, mas não estava com pressa, aproveitaria qualquer "obstáculo" que se interpusesse entre nossas bocas. Rocei meu nariz em seu maxilar e beijei seu queixo enquanto um calor quase insuportável tomava o meu corpo. Estava ofegando com a ansiedade de beijá-la. Aproximei meus lábios dos seus enquanto acariciava seu nariz com a ponta do meu. Meu corpo inteiro gritava por ela como nunca gritara por mulher nenhuma em toda a minha vida. O efeito que ela tinha em mim era quase insuportável.

- Você tem alguma idéia do efeito que tem em mim?

- Edward...- Ela sussurrou na forma de um gemido. Preciso me lembrar de fazê-la gritar meu nome quando estiver dentro dela.

- Hum? O que você quer? - rocei meus lábios nos seus.

- Ern... ah... eu...- Então ela se afastou de mim. O que?!? Tentei puxá-la mais pra perto, mas suas mãos foram pro meu peito me parando. Ela estava ofegante. - Vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber. Gosta de cerveja?

- Claro - respondi.

MERDA!

- Sinta-se em casa, já volto - ouvi o som distante da sua voz dizer. Me encaminhei pro sofá de couro que vi. Precisava tomar um banho gelado, muito gelado. Como era possível eu estar tão _acordado_ com a antecipação de um beijo? Quantos anos eu tinha? 14, 15. Era exatamente assim que essa completa _estranha_ me fazia sentir... um adolescente ansiando seu _primeiro beijo._ Levantei e fui procurar um banheiro, achei uma espécie de lavabo e lavei meu rosto. Fechei a pia e respirei fundo tentando, mais uma vez tirar aqueles pensamentos de tomá-la naquele sofá agora da minha cabeça.

Então ouvi chamá-la meu nome. Abri a porta do lavabo delicadamente e vi que ela estava no sofá, aquele que eu estava pensando em fazer de suporte pro nosso sexo selvagem que duraria até o amanhecer... Chega Edward!

Resolvi que era a hora de dar o troco. Fui furtivamente até as costas do sofá, no caminho as luzes se apagaram - o que eu achei estranho. Continuei me movendo até chegar ao braço do sofá. Senti que ela estava se mexendo então voei pra cima dela com as mãos em sua cintura.

- Eu falei que você não devia brincar com fogo - ela ficou assustada e aquilo acabou comigo, não imaginei que ela reagiria dessa forma, achei que levaria na brincadeira... Precisava ouvi-la rindo. Afrouxei o aperto em sua cintura e comecei a fazer cócegas.

Bella já respirava com dificuldade e seu rosto, que agora eu conseguia ver por conta da luz que voltou a ascender – imagino que a luz seja ativada por sensor de movimento – estava completamente vermelho, eu conseguia ver uma veia no centro da sua testa. Sua gargalhada me embriagava e me estimulava a fazer cada vez mais cócegas intercaladas com discretos carinhos na sua cintura e barriga. Minha blusa estava completamente molhada por conta de uma garrafa de cerveja que ela insistia em ficar balançando...

- Por favoooor... Edwaaaard. Eu preciso de ar! - Ela gritava ao mesmo tempo que tentava recuperar o ar. - Por favooor... - Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça e continuei as cócegas.

Ao perceber que eu não ia parar ela começou a tentar lutar contra mim. Balançava-se como um macaco na selva. Completamente _selvagem_... Aquilo só me estimulava a continuar até que abaixei meu corpo de modo a tentar prender seus pulsos – eu estava sentado em seu quadril, prendendo suas pernas e ela estava deitada de barriga pra cima no sofá. Quando aproximei mais meu rosto dela senti uma dor aguda no meu olho esquerdo. Ela me deu uma cotovelada. E forte, bem forte. Fiz uma careta de dor e soltei sua cintura na hora.

- Oh meu deus Edward! Olha o que você fez! - Ela ta maluca? Como assim o que EU fiz?

- Eu? Ah claro! Eu joguei meu rosto no seu cotovelo ossudo! - Eu sei que fui grosso, mas porra... aquilo doeu. Eu saí de cima dela e sentei numa extremidade do sofá enquanto tocava, bem sutilmente, o meu rosto.

- Me desculpa... - Ele disse tão baixo que pareceu um murmúrio enquanto engatinhava na minha direção.

- Desculpa não passa dor! - Precisava aproveitar pra fazer um charme.

- Ooown! - Viu? Deu certo! - Quantos anos você tem? - Ela perguntou e eu realmente percebi que ela não sabia a minha idade... - 10? - Ela me interrompeu quanto eu ia responder. Impressionante. Bella era completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já conheci. Tive que rir dela... ou da situação, não sei agora direito.

- Você ficou com pena de mim? - Perguntei fazendo bico, era uma questão de honra fazê-la ficar com pena de mim.

- Lógico Edward. Sua bochecha tá tão vermelha. Me desculpa, mesmo... - Ela falou enquanto acariciava minha bochecha. Sua mão estava tão gelada que aquilo me deu um certo alívio; fechei os olhos enquanto aproveitava a carícia.

- Sem problemas Bella... Vai ficar roxo e dolorido, mas eu supero. - Deus, onde eu aprendi a ser tão dramático? Estava realmente me segurando pra não gargalhar da carinha de preocupação dela.

- Coloca aí enquanto eu vou pegar o gelo. - Ela me entregou uma garrafa de cerveja, que eu posicionei no meu rosto, mas depois bebi, não podia desperdiçar uma cerveja tão gelada com um machucadinho de nada. Isso aí Edward. Macho!

- _Rainha do drama_! - Ela disse rindo enquanto se levantava do sofá e me dava uma visão privilegiada da sua bunda. Foco Edward! Ok, meu drama não foi tão bem sucedido...

Continuei tentando faze-la sentir pena de mim depois que voltou com a bolsa de gelo, mas depois percebi que ia ser inútil; achei melhor usar nosso tempo pra coisas mais úteis.

- Então Bella, quando você vai me dizer como conseguiu aquilo? - Puxei um assunto aleatório lembrando da arte ninja dela de andar no escuro tão silenciosamente.

- Hum? - Ela perguntou.

- Andar no escuro sem bater sua cabeça ou quebrar um osso, andar furtivamente e ainda conseguir me assustar! - Expliquei.

Ela gargalhou do meu comentário e eu me deleitei com isso...

- Táticas de cegos Edward. Aprendi a contar os passos... Cada um se vira como pode... - Ela mais uma vez riu e eu não consegui me manter sério por muito tempo, seu sorriso era simplesmente contagiante. - Brincadeira, mas é que eu tô tão acostumada a andar aqui no escuro que nem sinto muita dificuldade com isso... Passo tanto tempo aqui que mesmo que eu ficasse 10 anos longe e um dia voltasse saberia exatamente como me achar aqui no escuro.

- Me fala do seu trabalho Bella. - Perguntei por que eu realmente precisava saber mais dela...

- Sabe quando você busca por muito tempo algo sem saber nem o que é? - Ela perguntou suspirando e continuou logo depois que eu concordei com ela. Sabia exatamente do que ela tava falando, essa busca... Eu procurava pelo meu foco há tempos e ainda não encontrei. - Essa é a minha história com a fotografia. - Ela continuou falando e eu sorri encorajando-a a continuar. - Eu morava em Washington com meus pais e eles quiseram que eu fosse advogada pra um dia assumir o escritório do meu pai. E não é que eu não gostasse, eu realmente gostava de vê-lo "atuando", mas quando eu me vi obrigada a fazer aquilo, simplesmente fiquei com nojo de mim mesma... Eu detestaria ter que criar histórias ou sustentar mentiras pra salvar a pele de alguém. Não que eu não fosse cuidar de pessoas que realmente estivessem com a razão, mas sabe como é né? Ossos do ofício... - Ela conclui.

- Advogada, hun?! - Perguntei sorrindo...

- Então, continuando... - Ela me cortou fazendo uma careta irritada que só me fez alargar meu sorriso. - Eu já tinha me decidido a não cursar advocacia e fazer belas artes... - Belas Artes? Wow! - Ahan... eu também pinto. - Ela pareceu entender o meu espanto e logo continuou falando... - Mas enfim, eu estava certa e já tinha discutido muito com meu pai sobre isso, muito mesmo. Teve uma vez que eu tava tão irritada com ele que eu fugi com o Jake pra casa dele e me refugiei uma semana, mas como o pai dele sempre foi amigo do meu pai, era de se esperar que no minuto que eu pisasse lá ele ligaria pro Swan! - Ela sorriu com este último comentário e olhou pro chão, como se estivesse pensando. Aquele rosto nostálgico me deixava agoniado.

- Você vai continuar? - Perguntei ligeiramente ansioso; eu realmente queria ouvir a história da vida dela...

- Claro, claro. Então, eu acabei optando por fazer belas artes aqui em NY, mas depois que eles... depois do que...- Sua voz era quase um sussurro tremido e parecia estar engasgada em sua garganta, como se ela fosse chorar. - Eu tinha que fazer o que eles me pediram, definitivamente...- Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos enquanto ela falava e ela rapidamente a limpou. O que pode ter acontecido com ela? Os pais dela brigaram com ela e eles perderam o contato? Isso? Uma viagem ou telefonema poderia resolver...

- Bella? - A chamei enquanto tocava seu ombro.

- Sinto muito, Edward. Eu queria continuar falando... mas dói demais. A gente pode mudar de assunto? - Ela perguntou ainda sem me encarar.

- Eu também sigo um plano de carreira do meu pai, mas a diferença é que eu realmente gosto. - Falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça enquanto levantava seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

Ela me encarou e eu notei que seus olhos estavam extremamente vermelhos e seu rosto com uma expressão de dor, como se ela estivesse tentando engolir o sofrimento. Meu peito se encolheu quando a vi daquela maneira. Ela desviou seu olhar do meu.

- Vou ao banheiro. - Ela disse tentando se desvencilhar de mim. Eu apenas segurei suas mãos a impedindo de fugir... Segurei seu queixo fazendo-a me olhar de novo.

_- Nunca_ Bella, nunca tenha vergonha de chorar na minha frente. Ouviu? Nunca... - Eu disse e logo fui surpreendido por um abraço forte. Bella rapidamente se aconchegou no meu colo e chorou; acariciava seus cabelos e suas costas. Vê-la daquela maneira estava, aos poucos, destruindo as minhas barreiras que eu fortemente levantei. O aperto no meu peito doía cada vez mais. Eu comecei a soltá-la para ir buscar um copo de água quando percebi os soluços diminuírem de intensidade e a sua respiração ficar um pouco mais regular, mas ela envolveu meu pescoço fortemente me impedindo de sair dali. Voltei a abraçá-la e só soltaria quando ela quisesse. Definitivamente precisava do seu calor no meu, mesmo que fosse egoísmo da minha parte estar me aproveitando da sua fragilidade.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, mesmo...- Ela disse baixinho ainda com o rosto do meu peito.

- Você sabe que é maluca né? - Perguntei pra tentar amenizar o clima.

- Hum? - Ela não entendeu, mas me olhou.

- Você tá agarrada a um desconhecido. Eu posso ser um traficante de mulheres... - Acabei rindo de mim mesmo ao lembrar que ela sugeriu ser uma traficante de órgãos.

- Você é um idiota! - Ela reclamou rindo enquanto me dava um tapa no ombro. Respirei aliviado ao vê-la sorrindo de novo.

- Eles morreram num incêndio há 6 anos, e ainda dói lembrar deles...- Ela disse suspirando enquanto eu, levemente acariciava seus cabelos e a mantinha aninhada a mim.

- A gente não precisa falar sobre isso, Bella.- Afirmei tentando deixá-la confortável enquanto limpava os últimos resquícios de lágrimas do seu rosto.

- Eu sei. Acho que foi exatamente por isso que eu falei. - Ela falou me olhando com olhos extremamente sinceros. Sorri para ela e beijei a linha do seu cabelo.

- Vem. Ofereci minha mão a ela pra sairmos do chão e irmos sentar no sofá.

- Vou pegar mais alguma coisa pra gente beber, Edward. Ainda vai de cerveja? - Ela perguntou um pouco mais animada. Confirmei com a cabeça e a segui com os olhos até que ela saiu da minha linha de visão.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrei naquele estúdio parei para observar o lugar. A sala onde estávamos era grande e o chão era de um piso escuro, quase grafite. Encostado na parede leste tinha uma estante enorme cheia de livros e, ao lado dela uma televisão de plasma de umas 42 polegadas. No meio da sala, uma mesa de centro com tampo de vidro e pés de madeira escura. Quatro poltronas e o sofá de couro preto de três lugares que estávamos antes. Atrás disso uma mesa com quatro cadeiras e uma escrivaninha com um telefone. Em frente a mim tinha um corredor, que foi o qual Bella entrou, e atrás duas portas, uma era o lavabo que eu tinha ido antes e a outra estava trancada. As paredes eram claras, contrastando com os móveis e o piso e nela tinham diversas fotografias emolduradas. Encarei algumas e parei observando uma em particular, incrivelmente bela.

- Essa é minha. - Ela sussurrou atrás de mim fazendo-me estremecer. - Não sei a razão, mas Pedro gostou tanto dela que quis emoldurar e pendurar na sala de espera do seu estúdio. É Las Vegas. - Ela concluiu pondo-se ao meu lado e observando a fotografia como eu._  
_

- Não que eu entenda muito, Bella... - Ia dizer que a fotografia é maravilhosa, mas quando me perdi naqueles olhos que me encaravam profundamente, não consegui formar uma frase muito coerente. - Mas é realmente linda. - Definitivamente linda e tentadoramente sensual. Fixei meu olhar em seus lábios carnudos e não fui capaz de controlar meu corpo que se aproximava mais e mais dela. Seu cheiro cada vez mais forte me puxava cada vez mais pra perto dela... - Eu realmente diria que hoje o dia foi perfeito, adorei te conhecer Bella, apesar das circunstâncias... - Precisava dizer, aquilo precisava sair de dentro de mim. Fechei meus olhos e inalei mais uma vez seu aroma inebriante.

Me aproximei mais dela e quando ia tocar meus lábios nos seus não senti sua boca, e nem nada. Abri meus olhos e ela estava relativamente longe estendendo a cerveja pra mim. Completamente corada e olhando pro chão. _Merda_. Essa mulher tira qualquer controle que eu tenha. Eu não sei se vou conseguir me segurar por muito mais tempo, mas aparentemente, ela não me quer. Lógico que não, imbecil! Ela tem namorado. Tomei a cerveja de sua mão da maneira mais sutil que eu consegui e dei um longo gole. Tentei sorrir pra fingir que não estava sem graça com o pequeno fora que levei...

- Sabe... eu realmente acho que você é fotogênico. - Ela disse. Aparentemente tão desconcertada como eu. Definitivamente eu sou um idiota! Precisava consertar esse clima.

- Bonito Bella, você quis dizer bonito. - Afirmei com a intenção de deixá-la sem graça enquanto sorria. Bom, ela corou.

- Topa ser fotografado pela famosa fotógrafa Isabella Swan? - Ela perguntou rindo de algo que devia ser uma piada interna.

- Só se ela topar ser fotografada comigo. - Provoquei-a piscando. Meu Deus. Eu acabei de levar um fora! Que diabos essa mulher está fazendo com o meu orgulho?

- Ela não é fotogênica, Edward! - Ela respondeu corada, entrando na minha brincadeira...

- Ela é maravilhosa... - Murmurei...

Observei-a de canto de olho, uma vez que virei meu rosto e vi que ela estava vermelha e bebendo a sua cerveja, sem me encarar também.

- Porque você faz isso? - Perguntou quando, finalmente me olhou.

- O que? - Fingi inocência. Não daria o braço a torcer...

- Isso Edward. - Bella disse apontando seu dedo de mim pra ela.

- Não sei Bella. Eu não costumo ser assim. - Afirmei sinceramente e sem o tom de brincadeira. Desviei nossos olhares e senti meu rosto quente.

- O que foi? - Perguntou enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Nada Bella... Então, fotos? - Tentei desviar a sua atenção pra outro assunto. Ela não precisava saber do efeito que tinha sobre mim se não queria ou poderia retribuir.

Ela depois de alguns segundo me encarando saiu de perto e foi pegar um tripé e mais algumas coisas. Olhei para ela quando estava se aproximando, ela sorriu pra mim e eu retribuí. Ela chegou ainda mais perto...

- Tem certeza que vai querer que eu apareça nas fotos? Eu fico tãao melhor por trás das câmeras. - Ela perguntou corada, muito corada.

- Se você não aparecer eu me negarei a tirar essas fotos, senhorita. Chamarei meu advogado pra ele cancelar nosso contrato. - Ela riu de mim e eu a acompanhei.

- Pronto? - Ela perguntou enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto de mim. Passou as mãos em meu cabelo e aquele mínimo carinho me fez tão bem, mas tão bem que eu percebi que _precisava_ dela...

Passei meu braço direito pela sua cintura colando nossos corpos e segurei seu rosto com a minha mão esquerda enquanto roçava meus lábios nos seus. Sua boca parecia tão macia, tão convidativa... Mas não. Não faria isso de novo; por isso me afastei alguns milímetros. Foi o máximo que eu consegui uma vez que aquele seu cheiro me prendia junto à ela, que apenas me encarou; esperei mais alguns segundo e ela não se moveu.

Passei a minha mão que estava no seu rosto pra sua nuca e a trouxe mais pra perto colando nossos lábios que, surpreendentemente começaram a se mover em sincronia, como se já fizéssemos isso há muito tempo. Aprofundei nosso beijo e ela correspondeu. Foi um beijo doce e lento, uma _dança sensualmente inocente_ de nossas línguas. Trouxe o seu corpo mais pra perto do meu e ela levantou seu braço, contornou minha nuca acariciando-a, mas separou seu corpo do meu. E então, eu voltei à realidade.

- Oh Bella,me desculpa! Eu... não... desculpa. É só porque eu realmente não... consegui... resistir. Você causa um efeito em mim assustador, é como se nós fossemos imãs. - E agora, não bastando eu levar fora atrás de fora, estava abrindo-me pra ela, me humilhando... as palavras não pareciam parar de sair da minha boca! Achei melhor dar o espaço que ela tanto pedia, soltei sua cintura e ela lentamente fechou os olhos. Quando afastei ainda mais nossos corpos ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

Coloquei seu corpo no chão e dei pequenos tapinhas no seu rosto. Ok. Sinais vitais estáveis, coloração voltando ao normal, boca branca e pele ligeiramente pálida. Peguei-a nos meus braços, a deitei no sofá com a cabeça em cima do meu colo e fiquei acariciando seus cabelos. Aproveitando-me do seu momento de "inconsciência" pra poder tocá-la. Completamente pervertido, sei; mas não me importo nem um pouco. Depois de alguns segundos ela começou a se mexer.

- Bella, acorda! - Disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Hum? - Murmurou baixinho enquanto abria os olhos.

- Você ta bem? Nossa como eu fiquei preocupado. - Ok. Sei que não parece nada, mas as pessoas não saem desmaiando de graça. Precisava levá-la ao médico.

- Eu... desmaiei? - Perguntou.

- Uhum... - Disse sem dar muita atenção enquanto olhava a parte de dentro dos seus olhos pra ver se era anemia, depois checando se ela estava com febre. - Você ta sentindo alguma coisa, Bella? - Perguntei enquanto a trazia mais pra perto de mim, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Enjôo só... e to me sentindo um pouco fraca. - Hum, muito vago, isso pode ser muita coisa...

- Fome? - Perguntei começando pelo mais lógico.

- Não. Deve ser bebida. Já jantei com o Jake a lá a gente tomou vinho e depois misturei cerveja.

- Hum... - Pode ser isso mesmo então, seu organismo não suporta bem o álcool. Bom, vou ter que ficar com ela mais um tempo pra ver como ela vai reagir.

- Oh! Eu preciso ligar pra ele... - Ela disse levantando-se do sofá. Levantei junto dela e a abracei com um dos meus braços dando suporte ao seu corpo. Ela me olhou cheia de dúvida.

- Bella, você está com a boca completamente branca. Acha que eu vou deixar você andar por si só? Vem, senta aqui que eu vou pegar a sua bolsa pra você.

Andei pelo estúdio procurando sua bolsa e achei em cima da escrivaninha onde tinha um telefone. Peguei a bolsa e voltei pro sofá onde Bella estava.

- Aqui Bella. - Entreguei a bolsa a ela e sentei na extremidade oposta do sofá, olhando fixamente pra prateleira de livros tentando não ouvir a conversa dela...

Ela discou o telefone e começou a falar.

_"Não estou em casa, mas estou bem. Só liguei pra dizer que ainda estou viva."_

_"A gente conversa depois. Vou desligar agora. Não me ligue; espere que eu faça isso."_

Então ela desligou o telefone e chegou mais perto de mim no sofá.

- Sinto muito por isso, Edward. - Ela disse suspirando.

- Para de se desculpar por tudo Bella! - Ela não tem que se sentir obrigada a me dar satisfação da sua vida amorosa. Não que eu não quisesse, mas não tem... - Você já ta melhor? - perguntei segurando sua mão gelada.

- Ahan... acho que sim. - Ela disse dando um aperto leve na minha mão.

- Então, fotos? - Perguntei. Ela sorriu e me guiou até uma sala – as porta ao lado do lavabo que estava trancada - de parede branca com tripés e máquinas fotográficas.

- Qual vai ser o tema, Bella? - Perguntei enquanto observava vários figurinos pendurados numa arara no canto da sala.

- Não vai ter tema, Edward. Vão ser espontâneas. - Ela respondeu atrás de mim me fazendo virar para olhá-la. No segundo que a olhei ela bateu uma foto minha.

Sorri dela e tomei o controle de sua mão. Nem sei onde a máquina estava, mas me preocupei em fazer cócegas nela e tirar fotos.

Fiquei com o controle da máquina nas minhas mãos tirando as "fotos espontâneas" até perceber ela relaxar na frente da lente, depois entreguei a ela e deixei ela se divertir com o que ela fazia muito bem. Tiramos fotos das maneiras mais bizarras possíveis. Pulando, dançando, gargalhando, conversando... as vezes eu via o flash sendo disparado e notava que até Bella, que comandava as fotos, se assustava com aquilo. Depois de algum tempo, que eu não sei nem ao certo quanto ela largou o controle no chão e nos levou de volta pra sala do sofá preto. Ela sentou nele e eu fiquei no chão com meu corpo encostado no sofá entre suas pernas. Olhei as fotografias dela que estavam ali na mesa expostas num álbum de fotografia, enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos.

- Você e minha mãe se dariam tão bem. - Senti suas mãos pararem as caricias por um segundo quando eu disse aquilo, mas logo retornaram seu ritmo.

- Hum. Ela deve ser maravilhosa.

- Ela é. Mas devo avisar, fique longe dos meus irmãos. - Ela riu e deu um tapinha leve na minha cabeça.

- Me fala da sua família? - Ela perguntou suspirando.

~*~

Então eu contei que meus pais se conheceram no hospital que meu pai tinha começado a trabalhar recentemente. Minha mão tinha sofrido um aborto de seu bebê de 4 meses depois que ela tentou suicídio ao descobrir que seu namorado da época não aceitou sua gravidez e sumiu de sua vida, literalmente. Meu pai não cuidou do seu caso por ser cardiologista, mas sempre que podia escapulia pro seu quarto pra saber mais da vida dela, e então eles se apaixonaram da maneira mais inocente e veloz que eu já ouvi na vida. Até então...

Contei que meu irmão é um pervertido e minha irmã é compulsiva por comprar e é hiper-ativa. Bella pareceu estar realmente aliviada por saber que era Alice, minha irmã, que estava no ringue de patinação comigo. Contei que a gente cresceu em Chicago depois mudamos pra Pine City, Minnesota. Quando dei por mim estava perdido falando do meu pai. Eu realmente o tinha como ícone.

Contei da minha viagem pra Burundi e quando notei, estava falando das minhas vontades de correr o mundo com uma mochila nas costas sem casa fixada ou passagem de volta pra casa. Estranho com esses meus sonhos de sempre pareciam exercer um peso tão pequeno no futuro que eu imaginava pra mim. Pra falar a verdade, não via a hora de ir pra África pra poder voltar logo pra... casa... Estranho como Bella me fazia rever tudo o que eu fui e pretendia ser, ela me fazia olhar o mundo mais uma vez, repensar tudo.

Ela me falou muito da sua vida também, falou da sua família e como foi a morte dos seus pais. Falou como se agarrou ao Jacob e seu pai, pois eram as únicas pessoas que ainda existiam na sua vida. Contou como eles se envolveram romanticamente e passou um tempo, tempo demais, falando dele. De como eles eram amigos e como ela podia confiar nele. Mas, pra minha surpresa falou de defeitos que incomodavam como o ciúme excessivo e a falta de habilidade de lhe dar prazer. Imagino que ela tenha falado isso sob o efeito do álcool. Isso me fez rir e a fez corar.

O clima ficou mais relaxado depois que ela falou da suas amizades e do seu trabalho. Disse que as vezes se sentia presa no estúdio, mas que não podia pedir por um chefe melhor, mais atencioso e companheiro. Dizer que morri de ciúmes seria eufemismo, mas depois ela me disse que Pedro, seu chefe, era gay.

- Você definitivamente deveria se preocupar mais com a maneira que ele te tratará, Edward. Mas pq isso? Ciuminho? - Ela me perguntou e eu nem me dei ao trabalho de respondê-la._  
_  
- Por que deveria me preocupar?

- Bom, ele é gay e você faz o tipo dele. - Disse gargalhando.

Conversamos por tanto tempo, mas tanto tempo que quando dei por mim estávamos em silêncio, de mãos dadas. Eu acariciava seus dedos e ouvia atentamente o barulho da sua respiração.

- Eu vou viajar com meu pai por 20 dias, Bella. Mas quero tanto te ver de novo quando eu voltar. - Nessa hora ela nós dois já tínhamos empurrado a mesa de centro e estávamos deitados olhando pro teto.

- Eu vou estar aqui, Edward. - Sorri sem pudor ao ouvir sua voz soando tão sincera. - Te esperando... - Ela completou sussurrando. Fiquei estático nessa hora e virei meu corpo pra observá-la. Ela estava olhando para o teto, respirando profundamente fazendo pequenos círculos na minha mão com seu polegar. Sem conseguir parar de sorrir aproximei meu rosto do dela e inalei profundamente seu perfume. Seu cheiro pra mim, já era um vício. Minha boca clamava pela sua, minha língua estava sedenta, meu coração completamente descompassado. Ela olhou pra minha boca quando eu a umedeci e fechou seus olhos soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo evitar Bella, tentei a noite inteira, mas não consigo... preciso te beijar mais uma vez... Por favor, não desmaie. - Eu falei essa última parte sem pensar e acabei estragando o momento. _Merda_! Mas minha angústia foi rapidamente aplacada pelo seu sorriso e pelo olhar que ela me lançou cheio de _desejo_ antes de fechar seus olhos. Apreciei mais um pouco essa divindade deitada aqui, tão perto e tão entregue e então ela abriu os olhos mais uma vez.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram senti um frio na barriga como não sentia há muito tempo. Eu não sabia se a beijava ou não. Não conseguiria lidar com mais uma rejeição, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguiria lidar com a falta dos seus beijos, corpo, carícias, _dela_. Precisava tomar uma decisão, agora sobre o que fazer; então, como se entendesse o meu dilema ela tocou meu rosto levemente e sorriu. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Mais uma vez a beijei e, mais uma vez senti o mundo girar e se fechar numa redoma onde só existíamos Bella e eu.

Foi um beijo apaixonado, transparente e envolvente... Não acreditei que depois de tudo que passei seria capaz de sentir isso tudo de novo.

Tânia me fez desacreditar no amor, me fez desconfiar das pessoas e não me entregar, me fez construir barreiras que eram até hoje, até Bella, _intransponíveis_... Eu devia esse beijo à ela, devia esse beijo a _mim_. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela e a maneira que ela me tocava, me respondia e me puxava mais pra si me fez acreditar que ela pudesse estar sentindo o que eu sentia. Eu estava numa bola de neve: quando mais demonstrava o que estava sentindo, mais ela me respondia na mesma intensidade, o que me fazia tê-la de forma cada vez mais "_enlouquecidoramente apaixonada"_, fazendo-a sempre seguir meu ritmo. Estávamos numa batalha onde não haveria perdedor, só _vencedores_.

Meu tronco estava por cima do seu corpo, uma mão minha em cada lado de sua cabeça enquanto atacava seus lábios com uma paixão avassaladora. Bella enterrou seus dedos no meu cabelo e hora acariciava hora puxava; mas sempre, sempre me mantinha perto o suficiente pras nossas bocas não se descolarem. Precisava sentir mais do seu corpo do que sua boca. Tirei uma das mãos do chão e acariciei seu rosto. Ao perceber que ela estremeceu com o meu toque continuei a descobrir seu corpo com minhas mãos; acariciei sua nuca, pescoço, ombro, colo seio e cintura. Ao chegar à extremidade da sua blusa não pensei duas vezes em sentir a sua pele ao tocar sua barriga completamente lisa, quente e suave por debaixo daquela grossa blusa de lã. Nessa hora ela estremeceu novamente e achei melhor parar com as carícias, ela demonstrou o tempo inteiro que não me queria e esse nosso momento poderia ser só mais um erro – na sua cabeça – mas então ela puxou minha boca pra mais perto da sua e atacou meus lábios e língua com uma sede inenarrável. Tomei isso como aceitação e continuei minhas carícias até chegar em seus seios. Sim, seios... Não fui parado por um sutiã... Ela não usava nada por debaixo daquela blusa. Ao sentir aquele seio macio, cheio e muito quente cabendo quase que perfeitamente na minha mão não pude deixar de soltar o gemido que há muito estava preso na minha garganta. Minha excitação preso pela cueca e calça jeans estava começando a latejar a machucar. Meu deus, essa mulher ainda ia me matar de tanto prazer.

- Você ta tentando me matar Bella? - Sussurrei gemendo enquanto acariciava seu mamilo já ereto, roçava minha excitação evidente em sua perna e atacava seu pescoço com beijos molhados e fortes... E então, do nada ela ficou inerte, suas carícias pararam juntamente com sua boca e língua...

- Bella? - Perguntei me afastando, ainda ofegante, para olhar seu rosto. "Eu achei que você quisesse tanto quanto eu. - _Merda, merda, merda! Como eu fui cair nisso de novo?! Eu sou mesmo um idiota por pensar que ela ia querer alguma coisa comigo. Merda_.

Eu me afastei dela se não, não poderia largá-la. No estado que estou, se ficasse mais um segundo tão perto dela a amarraria na mesa e a tomaria a força. _Merda! Até maluco e psicopata ela me deixou. Merda, merda! Puta que pariu!__  
_  
Mas então, me tirando dos meus devaneios veio a mão da Bella agarrando forte o colarinho da minha blusa e me trazendo mais pra perto. Ok, se concentra Edward. Não! Não olhe pra sua boca, não olhe!

- Não é que eu não queria - Aquela voz suave e melodiosa falou me fazendo arfar e estremecer... - Eu quero... muito... há muito tempo não me sentia do jeito que você me sinto quando estou com você. Pode parecer apressado, mas é assim que eu me sinto... - Ela disse suspirando. Deus Bella, me sinto exatamente da mesma maneira. É como se estivéssemos amarrados por uma corda de adamantium... Lógico que isso não saiu da minha cabeça. Então eu sorri ao perceber que ela só precisava de um encorajamento e voltei a me aproximar dela, minha mão em seu rosto acariciando-a suavemente. - Mas eu simplesmente não posso... não agora. - O que? Ela tá maluca? Ok... de volta às amarras!

- Claro que pode. – afirmei.

Então a beijei, mais uma vez. E de novo aquela corrente passou pelo meu corpo e como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim, Bella soltou um gemido e abraçou minha cintura me trazendo fortemente pra cima dela. Não hesitei em roçar a minha ereção no seu centro; ela apertou a minha cintura e roçou o seu centro no meu como resposta. Ela mordeu meu lábio e aquela dor se transformou rapidamente em prazer e eu comecei a me mexer por cima dela, tentando aliviar a dor da minha ereção... minhas bolas devem estar roxas. Passei a dar beijos molhados em seu pescoço e o mordi, sem nem entender o porquê. Quando estava me preparando pra me desculpar ouvi um gemido alto saindo da boca da mulher que estava roçando seu quadril freneticamente no meu. Suas mãos começaram a viajar pelo meu corpo, senti apertarem minha bunda por cima da calça e eu dei uma leve risadinha em sua boca enquanto nos beijávamos, depois ela subiu para minhas costas, peitoral, cintura e então ela começou a tirar a minha blusa. Bella estava arfando e gemendo e aquilo me fazia enlouquecer. Eu precisava dela como nunca precisei de algo na minha vida.

- Bella, eu preciso de você... agora! - Eu disse, precisava da sua permissão... que não veio. Ela me afastou do seu corpo e eu arregalei os olhos assustado. Merda! Eu fiz de novo. Pro bem dela, ela precisava ficar longe de mim... Eu era um monstro que não cansava de atacá-la!

- Bella, eu... me perdoa! Eu juro que não costumo me comportar desse jeito. Oh me... - Comecei a me lamentar, mas fui cortado por um beijo rápido e estalado que ela me deu na boca e então meu mundo voltou a ter cor depois que ela sorriu.

- Acho que você me entendeu mal Edward. Eu só quero sair desse chão duro e frio e ir pra um lugar mais confortável com você. - Então as palavras que mais queria ouvir saíram de sua boca. Não pude conter o sorriso. Levantei do chão e a puxei comigo.

Ela olhou pra mim por alguns segundos e sorriu fechando os olhos. Não contive o meu sorriso ao ver uma das imagens mais belas que meus olhos, em 24 anos, captaram. Toquei seu rosto e acariciei todo o seu contorno até chegar em seus lábios que estavam vermelhos e bastante inchados.

Ver como eu a machuquei trouxe um incômodo dentro de mim e eu queria saber se estava doendo. Toquei-os com a ponta do meu polegar e os contornei delicadamente. Ela suspirou e eu notei o canto do seu lábio se levantar sutilmente num genuíno sorriso.

Sorri junto dela e me aproximei. Rocei meus lábios nos seus e ela suspirou. Ela me segurou pela nuca e ombro, me trazendo mais pra perto de si e assim, percebi que ela estava bem. Aprofundei nosso beijo mais não fui selvagem e rápido como antes, fui completamente carinhoso explorando cada canto da sua boca com a minha língua e do seu corpo, com as minhas mãos. Não estava forçando nada, simplesmente fazia com o meu corpo o que meu coração sentia...

Bella descolou nossos lábios e eu ronronei baixinho a trazendo pra mim de novo. Ela riu baixinho e eu encostei nossas testas enquanto fazia pequenos círculos na sua mão com meus dedos e acariciei seu rosto com a minha outra mão. Honestamente, não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo; tinha uma desconfiança, mas não queria admitir pra mim, não agora, não com tanta coisa acontecendo na vida dela. Ela tinha um namorado que amava e deixou muito claro na noite passada ou foi durante a madrugada. Odiava pensar que ela estivesse me usando como suporte, como se eu fosse alguém pra ela descarregar tudo o que tava sentindo enquanto se acalmava pra voltar pra _ele_. Bizarro dizer isso, mas parecia que eu a conhecia o suficiente pra afirmar que ela não faria isso com ninguém, mas não podia evitar meus pensamentos que insistiam em ir praí. Pensar que o que estamos tendo não voltaria a acontecer me causava uma coisa estranha dentro de mim, quase a mesma coisa que eu senti quando saí de casa, ou melhor, da casa da Tânia, quando ela me contou que estava tendo um caso há 3 meses com um companheiro de trabalho. Um sentimento de perda, rejeição... era exatamente isso que estar com a Bella me fazia sentir. Mas ao mesmo tempo a garota me fazia tão bem, como eu não me sentia há tanto tempo. Ela quase me fez desistir da viagem, mas qual é o ponto disso se ela iria, inevitavelmente, cair nos braços do Jacob? Eu precisava dela pra mim, mas definitivamente não estava disposto em dividir... Se ela fosse minha, seria só minha. Eu não podia admitir pra mim que já traçava um futuro pra nós dois, já pensava em levá-la pra jantar na casa dos meus pais, de cozinhar pra ela no dia de ação de graças.

Não queria admitir que estava perigosamente apaixonado por ela. Tanto que se eu vivesse na idade média diria que ela é uma bruxa e que me enfeitiçou. Bella exercia um poder sobre mim quase insuportável, como uma droga nas mãos de um viciado. Ou melhor, o melhor vinho nas mãos de um enólogo. Este trataria o vinho como um tesouro, apreciaria desde o buquê ao sabor, o viciado não se preocuparia em apreciar... Eu precisava aproveitar então cada segundo com ela, aproveitaria tudo o que ela me desse e depois a deixaria ir se fosse de sua vontade.

Não. Eu não seria capaz de deixá-la ir... Fui retirado dos meus devaneios pelo barulho estridente do telefone. Na mesma hora Bella soltou um gritinho de susto e eu sorri daquilo, ainda de olhos fechados. Ela me deu um selinho e se afastou. Mas não, eu definitivamente não estava pronto pra deixá-la ir... Nem mesmo ao telefone.

- Fica aqui. Não deve ser nada, Bella.

- Eu sei que é o Pedro, Edward. Só ele ligaria pro estúdio sábado de manhã esperando que eu estivesse aqui! Preciso atender. Pode ser importante, mas eu volto logo. - Ok, eu estava sendo ridículo. Soltei ela do meu aperto e fui pro sofá.

Fiquei observando cada movimento dela. Observei o gracioso movimento do seu quadril, a maneira que ela se apoiou no balcão e como ela tocou a secretária eletrônica ao ouvir a voz grossa saiu dali.

_"Rodei o mundo atrás de você e não te encontrei. Espero que você esteja aí, sua workahoolic. Tô aqui no ensaio fotográfico do campus da faculdade e esqueci um monte de coisas no estúdio. To sem a chave. Me liga, preciso de você urgentemente! Por favor, esteja no estúdio."__  
_  
Bella riu de algo que deveria ser uma piada interna, veio na minha direção, sentou ao meu lado no sofá enquanto eu estendia o braços no encosto deste, atrás de seu corpo enquanto ela encostava sua cabeça no meu peitoral e suspirava.

- Você vai ter que ir, né? - _Por favor, diga que não..._Mas ela suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

A trouxe mais pra perto de mim, desesperado pra sentir seu calor e cheiro mais uma vez... ela estava sentada com as pernas em cima do sofá e deitada com a cabeça no meu peito. Abracei a sua cintura e a trouxe mais pra perto, sentando-a no meu colo. Não propus com isso nada sexual, só precisava tê-la mais perto.

Ela pareceu não se incomodar com a posição nova, então envolvi sua cintura com meus braços, dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça apoiando meu rosto na mesma, em seguida. Depois de algum tempo em total silêncio ela se mexeu no meu colo e me deu um beijo no pescoço; um beijo molhado e demorado enquanto trazia meu rosto pra olhar pra ela. Depois de nos olharmos por alguns segundo ela me beijou.

O beijo começou relativamente calmo e delicado. Quase como se aquilo que estivéssemos fazendo estivesse completamente certo. Por pior que isso seja pra mim, era assim que eu me sentia com Bella. Era como se nós fossemos certos. Eu queria que fosse. Queria muito, precisava disso...

Nossas carícias começaram a esquentar e eu a segurava muito forte pra não deixá-la sair de perto de mim. Não mais, nunca mais. Não se isso dependesse de mim.

Ela se mexeu, com muita dificuldade por que eu não dava à ela muita mobilidade, com medo de que, mais uma vez ela fugisse. Quando dei por mim ela estava sentada no meu colo de frente pra mim com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo, completamente entregue. Desci minha mão até as curvas do seu quadril e a trouxe mais pra perto do meu corpo e da minha masculinidade. Quando ela percebeu o quão excitado eu já estava me beijou com violência e muita vontade, quase como se sua vida dependesse do toque da minha língua. Gemíamos entre os beijos, nos apertávamos... ela rebolava com maestria em cima do meu pau. Quando eu ia arrancar sua roupa vi que ela já estava fazendo isso comigo...

Puxou minha camisa, arrebentando os botões e arranhou de leve o meu peito, aquele seu toque suave contrapondo-se ao nosso beijo abrasador fez-me sentir um forte calafrio e eu comecei a arfar.

Quando achei que a tortura não podia ser pior, Bella acariciou meu pau e o apertava levemente. Não consegui conter o gemido sofrido que saiu dos meus lábios. Ela gemia e cavalgava em cima de mim.

Eu a tomaria agora, não tinha mais jeito. Meu corpo pedia por seu corpo, minha alma urrava pela sua. Merda!

Esse era o tipo de coisa que eu jamais conseguiria. Bella já oferecera sua alma e coração pra outro homem que ela fez questão de ligar pra dar satisfação mesmo tendo dito que não o faria... ainda fez na minha frente. Homem este que foi palco de metade das nossas conversas, homem este que a amava e tinha seu amor. Bella nunca seria minha e eu não a forçaria a tal. O problema é que se eu transasse com ela, se fizéssemos amor agora eu não seria capaz de vê-la correr para os braços de outro homem. Preferia morrer a tal. Bella não poderia ser minha agora, eu não poderia fazê-la mulher ou não seria mais capaz de viver comigo. Isso que estava acontecendo é só uma tentativa de extravasar a raiva que ela está sentindo do seu homem; é isso, ela só está extravasando.

Eu fui tirado dos meus devaneios quando senti Bella descer o zíper do meu jeans e roçar seus dedos no meu pau. Ela estava tão perigosamente perto. Respirei fundo e fiz a única coisa que eu não queria ter feito... Parei suas mãos e a tirei do meu colo. Ainda de olhos fechados, respirei fundo mais algumas vezes pra não engasgar com as palavras...

- Você tem um compromisso, Bella. Não acredito que vá conseguir deixar você ir se continuarmos com isso. - E eu não falava do telefonema do seu chefe.

Vi seu rosto ficando vermelho, mas ela não parecia estar envergonhada. Quando percebi ela estava sentada novamente no meu colo tentando me beijar. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos pra mostrá-la que eu não queria que ela me beijasse... Ah se ela soubesse...

- Bella, por favor.

Tão rápido como subiu em cima de mim, ela saiu. Andou rápido até o banheiro e eu ouvi a fechadura da porta sendo trancada. Merda, merda, merda! Se ela tivesse alguma noção de como todo o meu ser pedia, clamava, urrava por ela... Se ela imaginasse, talvez até saísse correndo de medo que eu seja um psicopata. Precisava explicá-la por que a afastei, por que impedi que o melhor momento da minha vida acontecesse... Bati levemente na porta mas ela não respondeu...

- Não me entenda mal Bella. Eu queria... muito. Mas talvez seja melhor pra mi-- interrompi o que estava saindo sem a minha permissão da minha boca, quando o que eu mais queria dizer era que _seria melhor pra mim não viver o resto dos meus dias imaginando como seria se você nunca tivesse voltado pro seu namorado e tivesse ficado comigo_ – eu pensei... Me matava saber que ela nunca teria sido minha, inteiramente minha... Então tentei uma abordada diferente: - pra você se não continuarmos com isso. - Eu sei que ela morreria de remorso se dormisse comigo. Bella era moralmente correta demais.

- Ok. Você sabe o caminho da porta de saída. - Bella disse sem mostrar nenhuma emoção em sua voz. Wow, isso foi muito duro...

- Bella, não faz assim. Por favor. Tenta me entender. - Por favor, entenda que eu não seria capaz de te dividir. Eu aproveitaria demais o momento que seu corpo estivesse no meu, mas morreria ao saber que ele estaria com outro. – completei mentalmente...

Bella destrancou o banheiro e andou a mina direção como uma bala.

- Ok. Faça-me entender. - Foi tudo o que ela disse.

- Eu não sou o tipo de cara que dá uns amassos com uma mulher e vai embora, Bella. Emmett costuma falar que eu não sou dessa época, que eu devia ter nascido, pelo menos, no século passado. Não sou o cara que vai pra uma boate e pega 10. Não durmo com uma mulher e não ligo no dia seguinte. Eu simplesmente não consigo ser assim. Quando eu to com uma pessoa... - disse enquanto chegava mais perto dela, sem conseguir segurar a mim mesmo. -...É porque eu estou, ou quero estar envolvido com ela e bom, eu sei que com você isso não vai acontecer. - Porque você já é comprometida e moralmente correta!

Bella não falou nada, dei alguns passos pra trás. Estava de cabeça baixa mas eu notei algumas lágrimas escorregarem pelo seu rosto. Eu não conseguia entender o motivo _dela_ estar chorando. Não conseguia mesmo.

- Ok, Edward. - Respondeu sem elevar um tom da sua voz.

- Ok?! - Que merda tava acontecendo aqui? Era eu que deveria estar puto! Era eu que estava de quatro por uma mulher comprometida. Eu fui o usado aqui!

- É. Ok. Você já pode ir embora. - Bella falou no mesmo tom monótono de antes.

- Bella... Acho que você--

- Acho melhor você ir embora logo. O dia já clareou e eu tenho que trabalhar. - Ela falou me cortando... simplesmente assim.

- Bella? - Por favor! Que as coisas não acabem assim. Por favor. Preciso do som da sua voz, do cheiro cítrico do seu cabelo, do calor do seu corpo, do som das suas risadas... Bella, por favor, conversa comigo. Por que eu não conseguia simplesmente abrir minha boca pros meus pensamentos fluírem? Eu não conseguia reagir olhando aquele olhar cheio de ódio e faísca que Bella não cansava de lançar a mim.

Que merda eu fiz? O que eu fiz de errado além de ter deixado todas as barreiras que eu construí serem destruídas num intervalo de algumas horas? O que eu poderia ter feito pra receber tanto rancor da Bella?

- Vai Edward... - Ela disse num tom duro.

Respirei fundo e achei melhor fazer o que ela tanto pedia; talvez ela só tivesse percebido o erro que cometeu. Talvez suas lembranças felizes com Jacob voltaram a sua mente, talvez ela só queria se ver livre de mim pra ligar pra ele. Ela percebeu que eu era pouco, muito pouco pra ela. Bella estava de costas pra mim e isso, me deixava relativamente aliviado. Encarar aqueles olhos seria doloroso demais. Fui até o sofá, coloquei minha camisa – sem abotoar o resto dos botões remanescentes e saí do estúdio, não antes de olhá-la mais uma última vez, que, surpreendentemente voltou a se virar na minha direção e sustentou meu olhar. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente, talvez fossem lágrimas, talvez não.

~*~

Puxei a chave do meu carro, destravei o alarme e entrei nele. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e o liguei. Notei meu celular piscando no chão. Então foi por isso que ninguém me ligou ontem; não estive com meu celular em momento algum e sequer percebi. Vi que tinham 6 ligações perdidas do meu pai, 14 da Alice, 3 do hospital, uma de um número desconhecido e dois correios de voz. Disquei para a caixa postal para ouvir o primeiro recado enquanto colocava o carro em movimento.

_"Edward. Houve uma emergência essa madrugada no hospital e eu preciso que você venha o mais rápido. Estamos precisando de mão-de-obra."_– era a voz do meu pai num tom muito preocupado. Rapidamente tomei a direção do hospital. Enquanto ouvia o segundo recado da caixa postal.

_"Hey baby, sua irmã me ligou procurando por você e eu fiquei preocupada. Você está bem? Me retorna assim que ouvir essa mensagem. Te dou até meio-dia, se não acionarei a polícia."_ – essa era a voz da Tânia. Porque diabos essa mulher estava me ligando? Porque, em sã consciência, Alice ligaria pra ela?

Tânia foi a melhor e pior coisa que me aconteceu há dois anos. Ela era uma prima distante, morava no Alasca e quando minha mãe fez uma festa pra comemorar os seus 25 anos de casamento com meu pai, ela foi com meus tios. Eu não a via desde nossos 12 anos, ela tinha a mesma idade que eu, 22 anos. Nossa diferença de idade era de 4 meses. Eu era o mais velho.

Conversamos muito naquela festa e ela disse que queria tentar a carreira de atriz então perguntou se não poderia ficar conosco. Na época eu ainda morava com meus pais e eles não se opuseram, até gostaram da idéia.

Um mês depois ela se mudou pra nossa casa e começou a se esforçar mesmo pra procurar emprego. Ela não admitia que meus pais a sustentasse, ela insistia em ajudar com as contas e compras. Ninguém em casa foi capaz de coagi-la do contrário e assim sucedeu. Aos poucos eu ia me apaixonando pela garra de Tânia. Sempre que ela queria alguma coisa ela conseguia. Ela definitivamente era uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu já conheci na vida... Depois que percebi que estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela não medi esforços pra tê-la pra mim. Em poucos dias estávamos juntos e dois meses depois – ela já morava conosco há 6 meses – decidimos ir morar juntos. Não houve protesto em casa, todos adoravam Tânia e diziam que ela seria uma maravilhosa influência pra mim. Aos 22 anos já levava uma vida de casado e estava completamente encantado com isso. Éramos muito felizes, dividíamos tudo, desde problemas à contas. No começo passamos dificuldades por que nós dois nos recusávamos em pedir qualquer coisa a meus pais, mas com o tempo fomos nos acostumando. Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos muito boa na minha faculdade por conta das minhas constantes notas altas, e Tânia começou a atuar numa peça. Estava tudo muito tranqüilo até que um dia, há três meses especificamente, encontrei Tânia e um cara na nossa cama, gemendo o nome dele ao invés do meu. Voltei pra sala e esperei até aquilo terminar, sem dizer uma palavra. Nunca achei que eu pudesse ser tão sangue frio.

Algum tempo depois ela saiu do quarto, completamente nua e com um sorriso descarado no rosto e me viu sentado no sofá. Começou a tentar se explicar, mas eu não deixei. Mandei ela e o cara saírem de casa e só voltarem a noite.

A noite eu já não estava mais lá, estava na casa de um amigo. Minha família já sabia o que aconteceu. Mudei o número do meu celular e não permiti que ninguém desse a ela, nem que sua vida dependesse do meu número. Nunca mais a vi ou ouvi sua voz. Em uma semana já tinha alugado um apartamento pequeno, de um quarto, perto do hospital que eu trabalhava. Meus pais insistiram pra eu voltar a morar com eles, mas já não sabia viver sob as asas deles. Minha mãe me fez prometer que almoçaria com eles todos os dias, e assim minha vida seguiu tranquilamente. Até hoje, até Bella.

A vagabunda me fez fechar completamente pro mundo durante algum tempo. Ela me causou uma das piores decepções possíveis. Eu confiava a ela a minha vida, e ela amassou e jogou no lixo junto com o seu caráter. Eu não me vingaria. não sou o tipo de pessoa que acredita que vingança seja bom,vingança fere mais quem a planeja do que a própria vítima; mas não me submeteria mais a uma vida cheia de mentiras e traições, não me submeteria a Tânia.

Porque ela tinha meu telefone? Alice me deve muitas respostas...

_**~*~**_

_**Gostaram do capítulo?**_

_**Então comentem (reviews) - gostando ou não!**_

_**hauahauhauhauha**_

_**Sem as reviews eu não sei se tem gente lendo, sem pessoas lendo não tem pq eu continuar postando, certo?**_

_**Beijos, amores!**_

_**=)**_


	5. Os Cullens

_**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence.**_

_**Adorei escrever esse capítulo. Tenho um carinho especial pelos Cullen's! Espero que vocês gostem também...**_

_**Amei as reviews! Mesmo. Vocês são uns amores e me motivam taaanto que postei com antecedencia!**_

_**Enfim, espero que vocês gostem!^^**_

**_PS.: No meio do capítulo tem um "link" pro youtube. É a música que o Edward vai estar ouvindo no iPod.  
_**

_**~*~**_

Cheguei no hospital, estacionei o carro e abotoei os botões que ainda existiam na minha camisa assim que deixei o veículo. A última coisa com a qual eu me preocuparia seria roupa enquanto uma algo sério estava acontecendo naquele hospital.  
Procurei meu pai e o achei na emergência.

- Pai?

- Oh Edward! Finalmente. – ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou – Bom, depois você me diz onde esteve. Preciso de um favor. Houve um acidente essa madrugada; uma das turbinas de um avião pegou fogo quando ele estava começando a levantar vôo e ele acabou caindo; por sorte não tinha altura suficiente. Estimam cerca de 50 mortes, mas temos aqui muitos feridos, Edward. Os feridos foram espalhados pelo hospital da cidade e temos cerca de 40 aqui, alguns estão em estado gravíssimo e eu vou precisar da sua ajuda em algumas cirurgias. Sei que você não tem obrigação nenhuma a me ajudar por que não é comigo que trabalha, mas Thommas não se incomodou. – ele disse rápido demais.

Eu era residente num hospital; Thommas era meu chefe e amigo da família. Meu pai era especialista em cardiologia, mas também fizera uma especialização em cirurgia geral há alguns anos, por isso fora tão requisitado.

- De forma alguma pai. Me diga o que eu preciso fazer que farei.

- Ok, primeiro coloque um jaleco por cima dessa blusa rasgada e o abotoe, depois venha pro centro cirúrgico e mais tarde me explique por que você perdeu esses botões. – ele disse enquanto se afastava de mim indo até uma maca de uma pessoa bastante escoriada.

Fiz o que ele mandou. Fiquei no hospital até o dia seguinte - nove horas da manhã. Saí de lá só por que meu pai insistiu que eu não servia mais pra nada, que estava aparentemente tão útil como um saco de batatas. Eu estava tenso, com muito sono e absolutamente irritado. Saí de lá e fui direto pra minha casa. Dormi até as 5 horas da tarde naquele dia. Acordei só por que meu estomago reclamou alto, muito alto de fome.

~*~

Levantei da cama depois de algum tempo tentando fazer meus músculos se moverem pra fora dela e fui pro banheiro. Tomei um banho quente e demorado, fui pra cozinha – com a toalha enrolada na cintura – e ao procurar algo pra comer notei que minha dispensa estava completamente vazia.

_Ok, preciso fazer compras... Mas primeiro preciso comer._ – pensei comigo mesmo.

Como tinha uma Starbucks aqui perto de casa, e um mercadinho não muito longe dela, decidi ir andando. Coloquei uma roupa e um casaco pesado por cima por que o clima hoje parecia estar cada vez mais frio.

**_música:_**_ (youtube)/watch?v=qQqiQfsYVA8_

Durante o caminho deixei minha mente vagar pra onde eu mais evitei ontem... Pra Bella. Enquanto o piano de Geoff Pryor fluía pelo fone de ouvido do meu iPod. Lembrei-me do sorriso que fazia aparecer covinhas lindas na bochecha da Bella e da maneira que elas coravam com tudo. Lembrei do som da sua gargalhada – nada discreta – e como ela segurava sua própria barriga quando ria demais. A imagem dos seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas enquanto ria fez um sorriso tímido brincar no meu rosto.

Observei as pessoas andando rapidamente por mim, como se estivessem fugindo; aquilo não era incomum em NY, as pessoas costumavam correr contra o tempo. Mas não eu. Hoje era domingo, minha folga, eu tava cansado, frustrado e relativamente nostálgico. Ouvir a voz da Tanya, depois de cinco longos meses, fez meu coração se apertar um pouco. Não que eu estivesse disposto a perdoá-la; traição é a pior das facadas que alguém pode levar, mas ainda sim, ouvir a sua voz me fez reviver tudo o que a gente viveu. Eu acho que sonhei com ela por que acordei pensando nela, e isso em especial trouxe uma forte onda de irritação em mim... Eu sentia falta da minha mãe fazendo carinho no meu cabelo, ou da Alice subindo na minha cama pra dormir comigo no meio da noite, ou do meu pai e nossas longas e silenciosas conversas; nós éramos tão interligados que não precisávamos de palavras pra nos fazermos entender.

Entrei na Starbucks e enfrentei uma fila de 5 pessoas. Pedi meu cappuccino de sempre, um croissant de queijo e presunto e um muffin de Blueberry. Esse era meu pedido de sempre ali. Procurei uma mesa relativamente afastada da entrada, depositei minha bandeja em cima dela. Sentei na cadeira, fechei os olhos e fiquei algum tempo só apreciando o cheiro do meu café. Abri meus olhos rindo de mim mesmo depois que meu estômago fez um barulho alto. Tomei um longo gole de café e comi o croissant apreciando o lugar e as pessoas que ali estavam.

Decidi que estava mais do que na hora de cortar as asas daquela joaninha, também conhecida como Alice. Peguei meu celular e disquei seu número. No primeiro toque ela atendeu.

_"Se minha vida dependesse do retorno da sua ligação eu já estaria morta!" _Eu ri por uns instantes daquele comentário.  
_  
_"Oi pra você também pimpolha. E olha só, eu não to ligando pra dizer que eu estou vivo ou pra salvar a sua vida, to ligando por que quero que você me explique, exatamente, por que diabos você deu meu telefone pra ela" Falei um pouco irritado. Ouvi Alice segurando a respiração e depois de alguns segundo em silêncio voltou a falar.  
_  
__"Desculpa por isso Ed, mas é que eu estava desesperada. Você sumiu ontem, não estava com nenhum dos seus amigos e nenhum deles sabia onde você estava. Presumi que estivesse com vergonha de falar onde e com quem estava por isso pensei nela, como primeira opção. Não acredito que ela te ligou! Como foi? A vadia reclamou muito? Pediu pra você voltar? Disse que ia atrás de você? Disse que sente saudades e te quer de volta? E que te ama mais do que o peladão?"_ Essa era a minha irmã! Pra você ter certeza que está com Alice no telefone, basta não entender nada do que ela fala, tamanha a velocidade em que ela diz um discurso.

"Ok pimpolha, você sabe que eu não entendi nada do que você falou né?" Ela apenas riu e eu continuei. "Ela disse que tava preocupada por que você ligou pra ela e tal, queria saber como ou com quem – não me lembro direito – eu estava e disse que me dava até meio-dia pra ligar pra ela ou então ela ligaria pra polícia." Contei a ela rindo.  
_  
__"Oh! E como foi?"__  
_  
"Com a polícia ou com ela?"  
_  
__"Com os dois."_

"Não sei. Não falei com nenhum dos dois."  
_  
__"Ah. Menos mal né?"_

"Ela é maluca, mas não a esse ponto. Ela sabe que eu não ligaria pra ela... Mas então, como foi sexta depois que eu fui embora?"  
_  
__"Ah é! Você precisa me contar isso direito! Quem é ela? O que vocês fizeram? Dormiram aonde?"__  
_  
"Ou ou ou... Devagar aí mocinha! Ela é a Bella. Não dormimos juntos, pimpolha. Ela é absolutamente incrível Lice, em todos os aspectos... uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci. " Falei diminuindo o tom da minha voz. "Talvez por isso ela seja comprometida."  
_  
__"Ah Ed... sinto muito. Mas nem um beijinho?"_ Outra maneira de saber que é Alice. Sempre tentando descobrir tudo.

"Alice! Aconteceram algumas coisas..."  
_  
__"Uuuhu! Garanhão! E como foi?"__  
_  
"Alice!! Existe regras no relacionamento entre irmãos e irmãs! Eu devia dar esse tipo de detalhe ao Emmett."  
_  
__"Ok ok, eu repasso, agora anda logo e me conta!"__  
_  
"Eu não vou contar esse tipo de coisa..."

_"Hum. Está sendo reservado e eu sinto um tom nostálgico?"__  
_  
"Análise Lice? Isso não é trabalho da Dra. Esme?"

_"Se isso ajudar você a desembuchar eu posso chamá-la."__  
_  
"Nossa senhora, ta precisando mesmo de um macho hein?"

_"Edward!"_ Ela reclamou. A-há, e a mesa vira...

"Eu posso ver alguns amigos meus, desenrolar se querem você e tal."

_"Há! Providencie isso."__  
_  
"Alice!" A repreendi.

_"Ué Edsinho, você ofereceu! Eu só--"_

Eu não conseguia mais ouvir nada. Meu corpo paralisou enquanto eu encarava quem entrou no café.

_"Edward? Tá me ouvindo? Tá aí?"__  
_  
"Preciso desligar."Disse ao desligar não só a chamada, mas o telefone

Meus olhos percorreram cada centímetro daquele cabelo loiro avermelhado que estava solto, aquele rosto pálido, o nariz arrebitado e a boca fina. Só observava o perfil dela. Suas curvas continuavam exatamente iguais as que eu deixei há alguns meses.

Meu coração disparou dentro do meu peito. Eu não sabia o que devia fazer. Correr, me esconder, permanecer parado sem fazer um mínimo de movimento pra evitar que ela, a Tanya, me visse aqui... Respirei fundo e terminei de beber meu cappuccino num gole só. Levantei da mesa pra ir embora dali, mas acabei esbarrando numa cadeira, fazendo um estrondo alto na Starbucks. Algumas pessoas olharam pra mim, mas meu olhos, instintivamente procuraram aqueles azuis, que estavam me encarando.

Tanya estava estática, sua pele branca ficou ainda mais branca e seus olhos pareciam que iam pular fora da órbita. Eu engoli em seco. Ela não se mexeu, nem eu. Seu queixo caiu um pouco, entreabrindo sua boca e notei um leve tremor nas suas mãos. Seu nariz ficou vermelho, como sempre acontecia quando ela ia chorar.

Fui tirado do meu transe por uma senhora que cutucou meu braço.

- Está tudo bem querido? – me virei ao som da voz, cortando meu "contato" com Tânia e vi um olhar preocupado no rosto pequeno daquela senhora de cabelos brancos.

- Oh, sim. Tudo bem. E a senhora? – perguntei ao notar a proximidade da cadeira que eu derrubei da sua...

- Estou bem, meu filho.

Coloquei a cadeira de volta ao lugar e meus olhos escanearam o lugar procurando por ela. Não a encontrei. Fechei os olhos respirando aliviado. Não conseguia entender ao certo o motivo do alívio, só sei que senti que estava traindo alguém ao olhar pra _ela_ e assumir pra mim mesmo que ela estava linda e que mexeu comigo. Talvez estivesse traindo a mim mesmo... Dei um sorriso pra senhora e saí de lá rapidamente sem voltar a olhar pra trás.

Assim que senti a brisa gelada de NY passando pelo meu rosto respirei fundo e fui atravessar a rua. Do outro lado da calçada a vi, encostada na parede, olhando pro céu, com um cigarro na mão. Desde quando ela fuma? Sem conseguir controlar o movimento dos meus pés atravessei a rua e ela me olhou, como se soubesse que estava indo até ela. Não falamos nada. Encaramos-nos por alguns longos minutos até que ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu não estava te perseguindo.

- Imagino que não.

- Também não chamei a polícia, mas esperei a sua ligação.

- Não devia.

- Eu sei... – ela murmurou baixinho. – Me desculpa.

- A culpa foi da Alice. Ela não tinha permissão de te dar meu telefone.

- Não é isso, Edward. Me desculpa. – ela disse olhando nos meus olhos, com os seus bastante marejados.

- Desde quando você fuma? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Desde o dia que você foi embora.

- Você está se matando, espero que saiba.

- Eu sei...

- Ok. – sem falar mais nada segui pro caminho do supermercado a deixando lá.

- Espera Edward. Eu realmente não te persegui, mas queria aproveitar o acaso e conversar com você.

- Tanya, não faz isso com você. Não tem nada, nada que você diga ou faça que vai fazer a imagem de você dando pra um cara como uma vadia na nossa cama, na nossa casa sumir da minha cabeça. _Nada_.

- Eu sei disso. Eu só queria explicar.

- Você não precisa. Eu sei exatamente por que você o fez. – ela me encarou e quando ameaçou falar a cortei. – Você sentiu _tesão_ por um outro cara, e deu pra ele. Não me importa se essa _porra_ também pudesse ser chamada de amor ou paixão. Não me importa o que você sentiu; se você realmente tinha sentimentos por ele ou se só agiu como uma _vagabunda_. Você deu pra um cara enquanto a gente _morava_ junto, enquanto a gente _tava_ junto e enquanto eu tava comprando a porra de um _anel de noivado_ pra você.

- Edward... - Ela estava com a voz trêmula. Por que eu falei isso pra ela, logo pra ela? Merda!

- Eu não quero saber de nada, Tanya. Nada. Já passou. – eu falei isso tudo sem a olhar nos olhos, mas quando os olhei e vi a dor que passava por elas deixei a minha máscara cair.

- Oh Edward! Eu sinto tanto, todos os dias... – então ela veio e se jogou nos meus braços soluçando alto de tanto chorar. Eu estava em choque. Completamente catatônico. Não a abracei de volta, mas não sai de seu abraço. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Aos poucos seu aperto foi se afrouxando e eu podia sentir a sua respiração pesada no meu pescoço. Suas mãos acariciaram meu braço e subiram até meu cabelo e rosto. Tânia de afastou milímetro de mim pra me olhar. Seu olhar desceu pra minha boca e eu senti meu estômago se revirar; não de um jeito bom como eu senti ontem com Bella. Um simples toque dela me fazia tremer e me arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. O que podia estar acontecendo comigo?

Enquanto eu me lembrava de Bella fui pego totalmente desprevenido pelos lábios da Tanya... _nos_ _meus_. Arregalei os olhos e me afastei dela instantaneamente.

- E agora? Qual é a merda que você acha que ta fazendo?

- Eu... eu...

- Você acha que vai me seduzir, enganar e usar igual fez nos últimos dois anos?

- Edward, não! Por deus não!

- Então não toca mais em mim. – eu estava começando a perder o controle de mim mesmo. Minhas mãos se fecharam num punho. E eu, novamente não fui capaz de me reconhecer. O que estão botando nos batons?! Todas as mulheres ficaram loucas. Bella me enfeitiçou, Alice me delatou e Tanya me agarrou!

- Por favor, _baby..._ Conversa comigo. – eu ri sarcasticamente do "baby".

- Se conversar pra você significa agarrar... eu sinto muito, mas dispenso. Pra falar a verdade, dispenso qualquer tipo de relação com você. Faça um favor pra você mesma e pro seu ego completamente inchado: apague meu nome da sua cabeça, meu celular do seu telefone e o que passamos, da sua mente. Esqueça que eu existi. Esqueça que eu te amei e nunca, nunca volte a me procurar.

- É impossível, eu te amo demais pra isso Edward!

- Então você vai ter que conviver com isso sozinha. – me virei pra ir embora mais uma vez, mas ela segurou meu braço.

Respirei fundo desfazendo, lentamente, o punho fechado que mais uma vez se formou. Eu não podia socar a sua cara, não foi assim que eu fui criado. Mas agora eu precisava da Alice aqui pra fazer isso por mim.

- Se você não desencostar suas mãos de mim eu vou ser obrigado a ficar aqui e falar contigo, Tanya. O problema é que nada de agradável passa pela minha cabeça pra falar pra você, e eu não consigo enxergar melhorias nos meus pensamentos, pelo menos não por uns cem anos.

- Edward, não é possível que você tenha se esquecido de tudo assim, tão rápido.

- Ah! – eu ri abertamente a encarando agora e puxando meu braço. – O problema, _querida_ é exatamente esse. A minha memória se recorda de tudo, exatamente tudo o que aconteceu. Inclusive de você, gemendo o nome de outro homem, embaixo de um homem que, curiosamente, não era eu.

- Por deus _Eddie_! Será possível que nunca vai esquecer isso?

- Ah. Mas como eu sou um imbecil não é mesmo? Bobeira minha remoer o fato de que a mulher que eu amava deu pra outro cara na minha frente. Claro que eu devia esquecer... não foi nada demais. Se bem que eu preferia que você estivesse com outra mulher ali na cama, uma transa lésbica seria realmente, excitante... – falei sarcasticamente.

- Oh _Eddie_... Eu conheço algumas meninas que gostam – Eu a interrompi

- Por favor Tanya, não se humilhe mais do que já está fazendo. Eu nunca, escute bem o que vou dizer, grave na sua memória. Nunca vou voltar a te amar. Nunca vamos dividir a mesma cama, você só serviria de um objeto sexual. O problema é que esse objeto já está bem gasto. Está num estado péssimo, diga-se de passagem.

- Eddie!

- Ah! Só pra constar. Eu _odeio_ quando você me chama de Eddie, baby ou qualquer outra coisa. Pra você é Edward. Entendeu bem? Se um dia precisar falar meu nome diga apenas: Edward. E eu te aconselho a evitar deixar meu nome sair dessa sua boca imunda.

- Não! Não faz isso com a gente! – ela suplicou chorando.

- Meu deus mulher! Não existe mais nenhum pingo de amor próprio em você? Já te humilhei e despachei de todas as maneiras possíveis e você ainda está aqui?

- Eu sempre vou estar... – ela disse olhando pro chão.

- É, eu sei. Exatamente como um parasita ou uma praga... – depois que falei isso eu vi lágrimas rolando fortemente pelo seu rosto. Desviei rapidamente o meu olhar do seu rosto.

Dei as coisas e fui embora não me permitindo voltar. Definitivamente eu odiei fazer isso, mas eu não conseguia segurar as palavras. Aquela mulher me usou da pior maneira possível.

Não existia mais clima pra nada. A vadia não só estragou meu domingo, como a minha segunda, porque eu não tinha clima pra ir pra um supermercado, eu ia ter que fazer compras amanhã, depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho.

**_~*~_**

Continuei caminhando sem rumo e depois de 20 min notei que estava num lugar bastante conhecido.

**Pedro Marchinelli** era o que as letras em neon diziam.

Eu ri de mim mesmo. Quão mais patético eu podia ser?

Bella era definitivamente uma feiticeira que seria queimada na fogueira há alguns séculos. Como eu vim parar aqui? Pra que? Hoje é domingo a noite. Bella não estaria aqui. Ou estaria? Ela era uma "viciada em trabalho" segundo seu chefe. Então talvez ela realmente estivesse aqui.

Fui andando em direção a porta enquanto ficava pensando se ela estava ou não ali.

Eu queria o telefone dela, agora... Pelo menos não precisaria passar por isso.

Estranho como tudo o que a vagabunda me fez passar a alguns minutos foi facilmente suplantado pela ansiedade de encontrar Bella mais uma vez. Sorri como um bobo... _novamente_.

Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha, depois de alguns segundos sem resposta, toquei mais uma vez. Depois outra e mais outra. Quando notei estava socando a porta com força.

_O que!? Não é estranho... ela pode estar trancada na sala escura._

_Ok Edward, nós dois sabemos que isso foi ridículo._ – minha consciência falou.

Me afastei da porta, peguei meu celular, o liguei e disquei pra minha mãe. Não antes de notar que Alice me ligou 17 vezes. Deus, essa garota era completamente paranóica!

_"- Edward! Meu amor! Como você está?__  
_  
- Ih! Pergunta difícil de responder... e você?

_- Eu estou bem. Com saudades. Por que não veio ontem?_

- Eu tava no hospital com o papai. Ele não falou?

_- Não, ele ainda está lá._

- Oh! Vou ligar pra ver se ele está precisando de mim.  
_  
__- Não senhor. Você vem pra cá agora, pro colinho sagrado da mamãe por que eu não to gostando dessa sua voz!_

- Oh mamãe! – eu debochei – Você é tão carente!  
_  
__- Eu posso ser, mas quem vai vir correndo pedir cafuné e um leitinho é você! Agora anda, me diz o que você tem._

- Dor de cotovelo. – disse rindo.  
_  
__- Ahn? –_ ela me acompanhou rindo

- É complicado, mãe... muito complicado.  
_  
__-Amor, mamãe é psicóloga. Nada é complicado, nós que tentamos arrumar problemas pra tudo, até pras coisas mais simples._

_- Mãe? –_ perguntei num tom mais sério.

_- Oi querido?__  
_  
- Encontrei Tanya hoje.  
_  
__- Oh! E como você ta? É por isso que ta assim né?_

- Mais ou menos. Ela não é completamente culpada por isso... Mas sim, ela tem uma forte influência nesse meu estado de espírito.  
_  
__- Acho melhor você vir logo pra conversarmos melhor.__  
_  
- Já estou no caminho mãe. Te amo.  
_  
__- Eu também querido."  
_

**_~*~_**

Andei mais uma meia hora até chegar na casa dos meus pais e fui recebida por uma saltitante Alice!

- Você não me atendeu!

- Desculpa Lice... Imprevistos.

- Bella? – ela disse cantando.

- Tanya.

- Oh! – sua cara animada se fechou rapidamente numa carranca.

- Ela apareceu no café que eu estava e bem, acabou com o meu dia.

Ela não falou nada apenas me abraçou o mais forte que aquele corpo pequeno conseguiu. Retribuí seu abraço e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

- Não se preocupa pimpolha... Tá tudo bem agora. Eu já falei pra ela tudo o que eu queria falar...

- Que bom Edward! Você estava realmente precisando disso. – sorri pra ela – Mas me conta, como ela ta? Gorda, manca, vesga, espinhenta?

- Não lice... –disse rindo – continua exatamente como era antes.

- Ah! Mas você não deu um trato nela? Não quebrou nenhum dente, ou deu um olho roxo?

- Eu quase o fiz, mas lembrei que isso era uma coisa que você sempre quis fazer... então deixei isso pra você!

- Oh Edward! Você é o melhor! – ela deu um gritinho se jogando no meu colo.

Eu gargalhei dela e vi que minha mãe nos olhava da sala. Entrei em casa com a minha irmã escalando as minhas costas e fui direto pra minha mãe!

- Oi querido! Você demorou.

- Vim a pé.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu não saí de carro hoje...

- Ah! Então é melhor você dormir aqui hoje, não quero você andando por aí sozinho de noite.

- Claro. Claro.

Ela sorriu pra mim e eu joguei Alice no sofá.

- Mulher! Como você está pesada! – disse olhando pra Alice que soltou um gritinho de desespero me fazendo gargalhar.

- É mentira querida. Você está até magrinha demais. As pessoas vão comentar por aí que eu não estou te alimentando.

- Mãe! Eu estou uma baleia! – Alice disse se enroscando no colo da minha mãe!

- Oh Deus, eu libertei um monstro! – disse ainda rindo.

- E eu que vou ter que pagar pelas suas ações! – minha mãe resmungou enquanto fazia carinho na Alice e dizia que ela estava maravilhosa.

Fui pra sala de televisão e encontrei Emmett assistindo um jogo. Porque isso não me surpreende?

- E aí garanhão?Sem Rose de novo?

- Ah! Ela conheceu uma amiga nova e saiu com ela. Elas devem aparecer aqui mais tarde.

- Ahn! Se sentindo abandonado?

- Nada. Sei que ela vai dar conta de tirar meu atraso depois.

- Ah! OK. Imagino que vá! – disse gargalhando.

- Eddie, vai me contar qual é a da gostosa de sexta e porque você simplesmente desapareceu do mundo?

- Imaginei que uma fofoca tiraria a sua atenção do jogo! Você nasceu no corpo de homem por uma ironia do destino. Sua alma é completamente feminina. Ai porra! – reclamei depois que ele me deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Pra você aprender quem é o homem daqui e quem é a mulherzinha que reclama de um tapinha.

- Viado!

- Babaca!

- Escroto.

- Mongol!

- Fofoqueiro!

- Ah é. Me conta como foi. – Puta que pariu! Tive que rir dele...

- Eu ia dar carona pra ela até sua casa, mas ela disse que não podia ir porque a amiga dela devia estar fudendo com o namorado dela lá, aí ela falou que ia pro estúdio de fotografia dela e eu levei, ela me chamou pra entrar, eu entrei. Aí a gente bebeu cerveja e conversou um pouco. Aí de manhã vi que meu pai tinha ligado e fui embora.

- Não mete essa, viado! Fala logo essa porra.

- Quer saber tudo?

- Detalhadamente...

- Eu tô louco por ela.

- Wow. Quem é o viado agora, Eddie?

- Ah porra! Vai a merda.

- hauhauahuhauahuah

- Ela é incrível, cara. Eu perco os sentidos perto dela. Esqueço tudo e só existimos nós dois.

- Tipo, seu coração acelera quando ela ta perto ou quando sorri?

- Exatamente. Ou quando eu sinto o cheiro dela, ou seu toque.

- Ah Edward. – ele disse suspirando – Você é um caso perdido.

- Hein?!

- Viado, baitola!

- Ah! Vai se fuder.

- Olhe os modos mocinho. Não foi assim que eu te criei!

- Ah! Desculpa, oi mãe. Tá aqui há muito tempo?

- Suficiente...– ela disse rindo.

- Se fudeu. – Emmett disse rindo.

- Emm! Modos você também!

- Desculpa mãe. Eu quis dizer: _fez amor consigo mesmo_, Edward.

Nem eu nem minha mãe controlamos a risada.

- Então meu bebe ta apaixonado? – puta que pariu...

Minha mãe sentou ao meu lado no sofá e Emmett explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Emmett? Vou precisar citar aqui a lista de doces?

- Oi? – ele perguntou. Eu também não entendi essa da minha mãe.

- "Pudinzinho, quindinzinho, docinho de côco, chocolatinho..." – dessa vez minha mãe e eu explodimos em gargalhadas.

- "Ursão, gatinho, gostosinho da Rosie, Popeye, Hulkinho..." – Falei com a voz fina... Ri mais um bocado enquanto o Emmett morria de vergonha. – Eu posso continuar, a lista de apelidinhos fofos de vocês é quase infinita.

- Eu vou tomar um banho! – Emmett disse voando pra fora da sala de TV.

Entreguei o controle da televisão pra minha mãe e ela botou num canal onde tava passando partos e histórias de bebês. Suspirei e passei meu braço atrás do seu pescoço, trazendo seu corpo pro meu. Ela nunca se perdoou por perder aquele bebê, mesmo depois de ter tido três filhos e uma agregada que ela cuidava como filha, leia-se Rosalie.

- Eu te amo, mãe. – falei dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

- Eu sei. – ela disse apertando minha mão e trocando de canal, era um filme que estava passando com a fotografia muito antiga.

- Você vai me contar ou vai me fazer perguntar? – ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos que estávamos em silêncio. Eu ri daquilo por que paciência nunca foi a melhor virtude dos Cullens.

- Achei que você tivesse ouvido o _suficiente_ – comentei rindo. Gargalhei quando notei que ela franziu a testa mostrando frustração.

- Edward Masen! – ela fitou meu olhos tentando me intimidar.

- Ok ok. Pedindo com jeitinho assim não há quem resista. – sorri pra ela – Então. Até onde você já sabe dessa história?

- Alice comentou do seu sumiço com uma garota no ringue de patinação no gelo.

- É. Alice é uma matraca.

- Eu to ouvindooo! – ouvi sua voz vindo lá da cozinha.

- Como é possível, mãe? Você ta com algum microfone escondido aí?

- Não Eddie, eu que tenho uma super audição! – pimpolha gritou.

- Você e Emmett são duas fofoqueirinhas!

Minha mãe só riu daquilo.

- Quer ir pra um lugar mais privado, querido?

- Tá querendo me levar pro seu _divã_, mãe?

- Ah não filho. Eu teria que te cobrar a consulta!

- Não precisa não mãe... – comentei rindo – não existem segredos aqui nessa casa mesmo. E eu prefiro te manter segura.

- Uhn?!

- Tem noção do perigo que você ia correr nas mãos da pimpolha e do Popeye se você tivesse um segredo meu?

- Ah! Isso! – ela riu – Eu acho que posso me defender dos meus filhos!

Eu sorri pra ela e me recostei no sofá.

- Ela se chama Isabella. Tem 22 anos e mora aqui em NY há dois. É fotografa... mãe você precisa ver os trabalhos dela.

- Eu vou... – ela sorriu me encorajando.

- Então. A gente conversou muito mãe, fiquei lá até depois de amanhecer. Ela me contou dos seus pais, que morreram num acidente de carro, me contou dos seus sonhos e principalmente, me contou do seu namorado.

- Oh.

- É. Eles namoram desde os 18, mas estão juntos desde os 16.

- Edward. Isso é tempo demais. Mas porque ela tava sozinha no ringue?

- Ela tava com ele. Mas eles discutiram e foi por isso que eu fui atrás dela pra oferecer carona. Eu não podia deixá-la ir sozinha pra casa.

- Claro!

- Então eu ia levá-la pra casa, mas a amiga dela estava lá com o namorado então ela pediu pra eu levá-la até o estúdio. Aí a gente ficou lá.

- Hum...

- É tão estranho mãe. Eu sinto que é certo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Ela tem um namorado né? Seis anos não são seis meses.

- Sei...

- E ela me envolveu de um jeito tão assustador, mas tão bom. A maneira que ela me tocava, me olhava...

- Vocês transaram?

- Não.

- Hum...

- A gente se beijou, algumas vezes... teve uma hora que eu achei que íamos transar. Eu queria muito, mãe... muito mesmo. Mas eu sabia que aquilo ia ser só uma transa pra ela e, de uma maneira estranha eu não queria ser só uma transa. Eu queria ter a liberdade de poder acordar com ela, de ligar no dia seguinte, de cozinhar panquecas no café da manhã.

Detestava a maneira que a minha mãe sempre conseguia tirar as informações de mim com esse seu jeito de não pressionar!

- E o que te faz acreditar que você seria só um transa?

- Mãe. Por favor, né? Ela tem um cara há seis anos.

- E ainda assim preferiu ficar com você ontem a noite.

- Ela ligou pra ele pra dizer que estava bem.

- Edward! Eles estão juntos há seis anos. Ela já está acostumada a das satisfação pra ele.

- O que você tá sugerindo? Que ela me quer?

- Eu não to sugerindo nada, bebê. Nem posso. Não a conheço, não sei como vocês são juntos.

- Então?

- Então o que?

- O que eu faço?

- Oh meu filho, se eu tivesse a resposta pra tudo pode ter certeza que hoje eu estaria em Ibiza, curtindo aquela maravilhosa praia com o meu maridão.

- Mãaae! – reclamei do seu comentário.

- O que? Você pode transar e eu não?

- Mãaae!

- Edward! Você ainda acha que veio da cegonha?

- Ah meu deus. – precisava de reforços. – Aliceeeeeee! – gritei e em poucos segundos ela estava jogada no meu colo e minha mãe gargalhava.

- Chamou? – a pulguinha ambulante perguntou.

- Ahan! Preciso que você crie um assunto.

- Tá! Eu conheci um cara tãaaaao gato, mas tão gato ontem. Daí quando a gente tava conversando ele veio me falando umas coisa que me deixavam meio envergonhadas; ah foi na faculdade que eu conheci né? Ele é meio que meu veterano. Ahan, na faculdade de moda mesmo... eu sei que você tá pensando um monte de besteiras mas tem homem que faz moda sim, né? Aí ele ficou conversando comigo, me chamou pra um café e tal, daí eu fui e a gente continuou conversando, aí eu contei pra ele as coisas que eu gostava e que eu queria fazer, as que eu fiz, falei de vocês, dos meus projetos ------ Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard. Paraaaaaa! Eu quero respirar!!

Eu tive que fazer aquela matraca parar de falar de algum jeito e bom, ela é extremamente sensível a cócegas.

- Você fala por três horas sem respirar e reclama que uma simples cosquinha te tira o fôlego.

- Alice, meu amor... você precisa se controlar. Isso pode te trazer muito prejuízo; as pessoas que não são acostumadas podem se assustar, isso quando elas entenderem o que você tá dizendo.

- Análise, Dra. Cullen? – Alice perguntou rindo.

- Não... só um conselho querida.

- Foi culpa do Emmett. Ele me deu Redbull!

- Oh não! – minha mãe falou com a voz tremida. – Emmett! Venha já aqui. Eu sei que você não foi tomar banho. – ela disse num tom imperativo e logo ele estava lá.

- Sim, mãezinha.

- Sem charminho. Você deu energético pra Alice???

- Eu precisava fazer a boca dela ficar ocupada, e era a única coisa que eu tinha em mãos.

- Mentira mãe! Ele tava na cozinha, tinha um monte de coisas ele podia ter tampado minha boca, me trancado no banheiro, me jogado no jardim, tampado o ouvido, enfiado uma maça na minha boca, ter fugido, ter me dado água-–

- Oh meu Deus! Eu criei um monstro! – Emmett choramingou.

- Ok ok. Se eu incomodo tanto vou ficar quietinha. – Alice choramingou deitando a cabeça no meu colo e a pena no colo da minha mãe.

- Oh não querida-– cortei minha mãe antes que ela falasse alguma besteira.

- Claro Lice, adoraríamos isso! – respondi.

- Tudo bem, nem queria falar da festa que vai ter na quarta-feira mesmo.

- Desembucha Alice!

- Entende quando eu digo que você é uma mulher num corpo do homem, Emmett?

- Tá maluco? Comida, bebida e música de graça!

- hahaha! Ok.

- Eu falaria... mas vocês não querem. – Alice tava se esforçando MUITO pra não falar igual a um papagaio, mas minha mãe tava sofrendo porque ela não parava a sua perna quieta, nem suas mãos que ficavam batucando no sofá.

- Charminho Alice?

- Não Eddie. Longe de mim...

- Alice, meu amor. Conta pra gente. Edward só tava implicando... Sabe como ele fica insuportável depois que ouve eu falando do pai de vocês e como ele me abraça, e me beija, e me toca... – minha mãe suspirou e fechou os olhos. Eca! – e como ele é perfeito quando estamos na---

- Ok mãaaae! Pode parar por aí. Já entendi que papi é pegador! A festa é lá da loja. - Alice é estagiaria de uma grife doida aí – Eles decidiram fazer um coquetel pra reunir as modelos e a equipe que tá organizando o catálogo, e claro... Alguns patrocinadores e contatos importantes. Tenho passe livre e posso levar quem eu quiser.

- E agora é a hora de implorarmos pela sua misericórdia? – Emmett perguntou rindo.

- Mais ou menos... – eu vi um sorriso sacana no rosto da pulguinha?!

- Ó pequena grande misericordiosa Alice, a irmã que todos gostariam de ser... – Emmett disse se ajoelhando em na frente no sofá.

- Tô esperando, Eddie... – Alice demandou.

- Oh claro... – disse enquanto rapidamente segurava seus braços em cima da cabeça e fazia cosquinha nela, mais uma vez. – Vai me dar os ingressos?

- Nãaaao! – fiz mais cócegas.

- Vai me dar os ingressos?

- Não Edward! Não vooooou! – ela chorava de rir, já! – Droga Edward! Não consigo respirar!

- Edward! Para com isso!

- É só charme mãe! – continuei fazendo cosquinha e ao notar que ela realmente estava vermelha parei, sem soltar seus braços. – Mãe, acho melhor você sair debaixo das pernas da Alice por que as coisas vão ficar pretas.

- Oh deus! – Alice choramingou.

- Segure as pernas dela Emmett! – ele prontamente atendeu com um sorriso gigante do rosto tirando o sapato dela.

- Última chance Alice... vai nos dar o ingresso? – falei descendo minha mão pra sua barriga.

- Oh deus! Não Edward! Você vai ter que implorar.

- Hum... engraçado que eu tenho uma imagem oposta a essa correndo pela minha cabeça.

- Edward. Chega disso meu amor. Por favor... – minha mãe suplicava.

- Mãe, sugiro que você fique longe, por que sou capaz de torturá-las por horas... – senti Alice estremecer sobre mim e soltar um muxoxo fraco enquanto tentava se libertar de Emmett e eu. Inútil dizer que ela não conseguiu...

- E então Alice?

- Nunca Edward! Nunca vou me render a você. "Não se negocia com terroristas!"

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e comecei a fazer cócegas leves, Alice estava bastante concentrada e não riu. Puxei sua blusa pra cima do umbigo, coloquei minha boca em cima dele e soprei, fazendo um barulho engraçado – como faz-se com crianças – Alice soltou um gritinho baixo. Olhei pra Emmett e acenei positivamente e ele fez o seu trabalho fazendo cócegas em seus pés. Alice começou a se retorcer no sofá e eu continuei minha tortura em sua barriga até que ela já gritava, chorava, esperneava.

- Ok Ewaaaaaaaaard... Eu me rendooooo.

- Onde estão? – continuei minha tortura.

- Bolsa. Carteeeeiraaaa.

- Qual bolsa? – Emmet perguntou.

- Bem lembrado, Emmett!

- Praaada preta. Cloooset. Penduraaada no laadoooo direitoooooo.

- Vai checar Emmett.

Emmett saiu correndo e depois de alguns segundo, enquanto eu mantia Alice imobilizada

- Missão cumprida! – gritou, presumo que do quarto da pimpolha.

Soltei Alice, mas ela permaneceu parada, na mesma posição. Como se estivesse recuperando-se de um choque.

Suspirei com uma relativa pena dela e dei um beijo na sua cabeça...

- Pelo menos assim você fica calada né?

- Grosso! – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

Dei um beijo no rosto dela e levantes do sofá, antes de sair da sala olhei pra ela, que estava na mesma posição...

-Grandes problemas exigem medidas drásticas. Você devia me conhecer a mais tempo.

- Vai embora! – ela choramingou.

Voltei e deitei em cima dela.

- Além de me torturar você quer me matar sem ar agora?

- Eu não estou te matando, não peso nada. Esqueceu que a gorda é você, pimpolha?

- Uuuuuuuurh! Sai daqui!

- Nope!

- Edward Masen! Sai agora ou eu vou te levar pra minha faculdade pra servir de modelo vivo.

- Não!

- Sai AGORA ou eu vou te levar pro shopping.

- Ok. Saindo. – vi um sorriso vitorioso nela e fiquei mais aliviado.

- Vem Lice, vem me contar sobre essa tal festa. – a puxei pela mão e procurei Emmett, que estava na cozinha com a minha mãe.

Alice disse que seria no Cielo, uma das boates mais conhecidas de NY. Eles fecharam o último andar só pra essa grife. Seria na quarta-feira, tudo liberado. Alice disse que como a gente não tinha roupa, ela ia fazer compras. E a partir daí engatou uma primeira marcha e não parou de falar tão cedo. Decidi não reclamar já que a coitada já sofreu demais pelas minhas mãos, mas enquanto ela falava sem parar deixei a minha mente divagar.

Incrível que em nenhum momento pensei em Tanya enquanto estava em casa. Acho que ela já foi superada. Coincidência ter acontecido logo depois da Bella... ou não.

Deixei Emmett segurando a bomba - entenda por bomba: Alice - e fui ajudar minha mãe a fazer o jantar uma vez que meu pai ligou pra avisar que estava vindo pra casa. Durante o jantar conversamos mais sobre Bella e eu contei o que aconteceu com Tânia. Minha mãe me apoiou em tudo e disse que estava muito feliz por isso ter acontecido.

_**~*~**_

**_Já conhecem meu esquema, né!_**

**_Cliquei no botãozinho com letras verdes aqui ao lado (_****_-_****_) e me façam feliz!^^_**

**_Comentem meus chuchus!^^_**

**_Seeeei que não teve Bella & Edward nesse capítulo, mas vai ter gente... calma. Eles acabaram de se conhecer!_**


	6. O homem da minha vida

_**A.N.: Gente, fotos do Pedro, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Pedro e NYU no meu perfil... Confiram. Meu "elenco" é um pouco diferente do filme porque são bem mais velhos... Na verdade os únicos que se mantém são Esme, Carlisle, Alice e Jasper – porque não tem cara de 15 anos!**_

_**Ah, como sempre... amei as reviews... Mesmo. Elas me motivam!**_

_**Se vocês comentarem eu posto outro capítulo ainda essa semana!^^**_

_**Aproveitem...**_

_**~*~**_

Relembrando: _Engraçado como ele me fazia sentir de novo como uma adolescente... Borboletas no estômago... era assim que eu costumava me sentir quando estava na expectativa de sentir o primeiro toque, ou beijo do Jake. E nossa, é tão incrível voltar a me sentir assim, também é tão inútil.__  
__**TRIM, TRIM... TRIM, TRIM**__  
__Fui interrompida, mais uma vez pelo irritante barulho do telefone!_

~*~

Eu corri para o telefone do estúdio. Mas quem em sã consciência liga pra um estúdio de fotografia às – olhei no meu relógio – 07h48min da manhã?

- Alô?

- Bella, Bella... Você definitivamente foi um achado!

- Oi Pedro. Como você tá? – perguntei ao meu chefe, dono do estúdio, em meio a risadas

- Porque trabalhando até tão tarde? Ou deveria dizer cedo?

- Só botando o trabalho em dia querido. Porquê? Precisando de alguma coisa? – não contei exatamente o que estive fazendo no estúdio, mas não deixava de ser uma meia verdade, né?

- Na verdade tava sim. É porque eu tenho aquelas fotos pra Manollo's e acabei esquecendo umas coisas, e como você mora mais perto do estúdio liguei pro seu celular - que está desligado - e depois acordei a sua amiga e ela me disse que você estava com o gostosão, digo, seu namorado – ele deu uma risadinha. Pedro era um dos únicos caras que Jake não sentia ciúme, porque era gay... – e bom, liguei pro moreno e ele disse que você não dormiu com ele... minha última opção era o estúdio e aqui está, a minha "workahoolic" que vai salvar a minha vida.

- Você tem muita sorte de eu não ser ciumenta Pedro... – ele riu – O que você quer que eu faça?

- Na verdade preciso daquele meu caderno com desenhos, aquela autorização da faculdade, que deve estar em alguma gaveta da mesa da sala, preciso de dois tripés, a mala de maquiagem e... um descafeinado sem açúcar!

- Você devia ser processado por exploração. Chego na NYU em 20 minutos, querido. – e eu desliguei ao som de suas risadas.

Larguei meu trabalho da câmara escura, peguei tudo o que ele precisava, passei na Starbucks e fui pra New York University, onde seria o ensaio fotográfico pra Manollo's. Cheguei na praça da entrada e ao dar uma rápida olhada encontrei o meu alvo. Um homem que aparentava ter uns 30 anos, cabelo levemente despenteado, barba mal feita, corpo de um tiozão muito bem aproveitável, calça jeans surrada – que deveria custar uns 2000 dólares, uma blusa social azul escura com os botões de cima aberto e as mangas dobradas. Ele estava curvado sobre uma mulher espetacularmente bonita, mexendo na alça da sua blusa.

- Meu Deus Pedro! Essa prática é proibida em público aqui nos EUA... Vá pra Amsterdam, amor! – sorri entregando seu café e colocando o resto das coisas que ele me pediu em cima de uma mesa.

- Bella!!! O que houve com você? – ele correu pra cima de mim arrancando o café da minha mão e dando um grande gole...

- Hun?

- Você ta horrorosa! Não dormiu?

- Ah... er... não.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o trabalho, certo?

- Uhum...

- Jacob?

- Não. – ele me olhou com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Eu estive no estúdio o tempo inteiro, amor... desde a hora que briguei com Jacob e fugi dele.

- Ah! O gostoso está solteiro então? Porque se você não quer, diva... eu quero.

- Você não se atreveria amor... Não daria conta!

Ele sorriu divertido pra mim.

- Jamais faria isso com você Bella...

- Eu sei.

- Então... – ele passou seu braço pelo meu ombro e me levou pra longe daquela multidão feminina aglomerada perto dos maquiadores. – tem alguma coisa acontecendo dentro dessa sua cabecinha que você esteja precisando botar pra fora?

- Você é impressionante, sabia? Eu sempre achei que isso era uma coisa de gays... mas isso é seu, inteiramente seu.

- Anos de prática! Acha que eu consigo meus gatos como? Com essa minha enooorme sensibilidade. - Ele piscou pra mim e me guiou até uns bancos. – Senta aqui diva, e abre seu coração pra mim.

Eu sorri de lado pra ele e suspirei.

- Minha vida tá, definitivamente uma bagunça...

- Uhun... Por que?

- Dá pra você fechar essa matraca linda, rosada e carnuda e deixar eu falar? – ele riu.

- Claro gata... continue. – ele disse passando a mão na minha coxa e dando uma piscadela.

- Tem certeza que é gay? – ele riu. – Ok... então. Jake e eu não estamos bem há algum tempo, como você sabe... – ele sabia tudo o que acontecia na minha vida. – na verdade, eu não to bem com ele sabe? Não é que eu não o ame, amo muito. Mas eu tenho tanto medo do meu futuro sabe? Eu definitivamente não consigo nos enxergar juntos daqui há uns 30 anos, e só de pensar na idéia isso me apavora!

- Isso é normal Bella. Vocês estão juntos há bastante tempo... tem o que? 2, 3 anos?

- Quatro anos feitos ontem. Só de namoro...

- Oh! Parabéns querida.

- Pedro...

- Ok ok! Então, 4 anos... nossa! Amor, quando vocês estão juntos como é?

- Pedro! Por Deus... dá pra parar de pensar em sexo?? Jake é hetero!!

- Não bella... – ele disse depois de gargalhar - não quero saber da sua desastrosa vida sexual. Quero saber como é quando vocês estão juntos sem fazer nada, conversando...

- Bom, na verdade... – eu senti minhas bochechas corarem – a gente não tem tido muito tempo juntos sabe? Tem uns 3, 4 meses que a gente não tem tanto tempo então sempre que a gente se encontra... a gente... er... ou acaba transando ou brigando.

- Entendo, foguenta! – ele riu de mim, mas eu apenas olhei pro chão, completamente envergonhada.

- Eu não gosto muito disso Pepe... eu sinto taaanta falta do meu amigo que na primeira oportunidade que tive de conversar com alguém sobre banalidades eu me agarrei...

- E aqui nós entramos num outro assunto, certo? – eu assenti e continuei falando.

- Ontem, depois que a gente jantou, Jake cismou de me levar pra patinar no gelo e lá, eu conheci um cara impressionante. Ele era tão... – e eu suspirei.

- Wow diva! Estamos piores do que eu pensei. Suspirando?

- Eu devo estar maluca né? Só pode... Eu não sei nada sobre ele, ou melhor, sei  
muito; ontem a gente passou a noite e a madrugada inteiras conversando e eu acabei contando tanto da minha vida pra ele e ele contou a da dele pra mim... Eu me sentia como se o conhecesse desde... Sempre. E quando eu tive que vê-lo indo embora senti uma dor tão aguda no meu peito. Como se eu tivesse deixando uma parte de _mim_ ir embora. Ele me trouxe emoções que eu nunca achei que fosse voltar a sentir, ele me fez questionar meu amor pelo Jacob, não propositalmente, é claro. Me fez querer estar viva sabe? Ele é tão maravilhoso... Em alguns dias ele vai pra África fazer trabalho humanitário. Ele me disse que a vida é muito maior do que um currículo, ele disse que ela precisa ser vivida e que experiências como essas são como degraus necessários que você precisa subir pra ser alguém de verdade. E ele falou com tanto amor da sua família, mas tanto que chegou a doer dentro de mim... – eu fechei os olhos pra expulsar as lágrimas de saudade da minha família.

- Bella? – ele me perguntou atônito.

- Eu sei... Também nunca achei que um dia fosse me sentir assim. Não por alguém tão desconhecido. – eu olhei pro chão e suspirei.

- Quando você tava com ele ontem pensou em algum momento no Jacob?

- Uhum, quando ele falou a mesma frase que o Jake falou enquanto me beijou.

- Ahn? Enquanto ele te beijou ou o Jacob?

- Os dois falaram a mesma frase enquanto me beijaram!

- Meu deus do céu! Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha Bella provinciana?

- Pedro, por favor... não piore mais a minha culpa. – eu murmurei

- O que você sentiu ontem quando Jacob beijou?

- Eu me senti em casa... Definitivamente bem. Protegida, segura... Eu realmente sentia saudade de estar perto dele, mas depois quando o beijo se aprofundou eu só conseguia pensar em estar dentro das calças dele! Quase como se fosse um cumprimento de contrato sabe? A gente tava há 10 dias sem nos ver. E a mais de duas semanas sem transar.

- Hum... E com o outro?

- Edward?

- Então esse é o nome do sortudo?

- É... – eu sorri pra ele e continuei quando ele fez um movimento com a cabeça pedindo pra eu continuar; fechei meus olhos e continuei a falar quase que murmurando – Então, eu senti uma explosão de coisas: medo, ansiedade, meu coração disparou dentro do meu peito, ofeguei, minhas pernas tremiam, minha mão suava e eu sentia um frio tão grande na minha barriga. Eu senti _tesão_ só de sentir seu hálito perto do meu pescoço... E depois que o senti me envolvendo com seus braços eu me senti no céu. Me senti tão _viva_ com ele, como se nós tivéssemos nascido pra ficar daquele jeito; _juntos_. – e eu abri os olhos assustada com a minha última frase. – NÃO! Eu não quis dizer isso!! É porque eu tava brigada com o Jacob e ele me ajudou, me distraiu, me fez rir! Só isso... eu só estou confusa. Só isso!

- É claro que está, meu amor... – ele disse dando leves tapinhas no meu joelho. – é só isso que você esta sentido. – odeio esse tom sarcástico dele!

- Pedro... Você acha que eu tenho que esquecer tudo o que eu vivi com o Jacob por causa de um desconhecido?

- Eu só acho que você tem que gostar de viver a sua vida, Bella. E se o Jacob não te faz sentir _viva_, não faz você gostar da sua vida, então sim, você tem que procurar alguém que te faça. Esquecer o que viveu com ele, nunca... Isso seria um pecado, diva! – ele piscou pra mim e puxou minha mão pra eu levantar – Agora vem... Chega de fofocar sobre a vida dos outros e vamos trabalhar! – ele me deu um selinho após eu me levantar e passou o braço pela minha cintura me fazendo andar até as modelos de novo.

- Você tem certeza que não quer casar comigo?

- Não! Eu definitivamente quero, Bella. Mas nosso relacionamento tem que ser aberto. E eu acharia ótimo se você levasse o Jacob pra dormir lá em casa com a gente!

- Pedro. Você pode por favor, parar de dar mole pra ele, pelo menos na minha frente?

- Já parei! – ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

- E o Edward amor, pode? Ele é gato? – Aff!!!! Esse bicha tá abusando.

- Não é pro seu bico! - e o Pedro gargalhou alto.

- Notou a diferença?

- Hum?

- A maneira diferente que você protegeu seus machos? Levou na brincadeira com o gostosão e com esse outro aí ficou toda nervosinha

- Você é impossível sabia?

- Eu sei. – e me deu mais um selinho. Ele sempre fazia isso comigo e eu com ele, mas não tinha nenhum cunho sexual.

~*~

Naquele dia eu o ajudei a tirar as fotos e como Anne, a maquiadora passou mal no final da manhã eu me encarreguei de ajudar com a maquiagem.

- Hey! Desculpa pela demora, mas é que eu nunca fiz um curso de maquiagem sabe? Só to tapando o buraco da Anne...

- Sem problemas. – a modelo loira me respondeu com um sorriso simpático no rosto – é só não me deixar muito monstruosa que eu tenho certeza que o Marchinelli vai saber me deixar maravilhosa!

- Ele não vai ter muito trabalho, e ao que parece, nem eu... você é linda... e é super natural!

Eu notei ela ficando visivelmente desconfortável na minha frente enquanto eu colocava o blush na sua bochecha

- Er... bem... acho que você me entendeu mal. Assim, não é que você não seja bonita, muito pelo contrário... mas é que, bem... eu..er... tenho um namorado.

- Oh! Não. – e eu explodi em risada vendo a cara de assustada dela – Definitivamente não estava dando em cima de você! – e ela riu comigo.

- Que bom, por que eu realmente estava ficando desconfortável... Eu sei como esse mundo que a gente vive é. Não que eu tenha preconceito, é só que não me atrai sabe... definitivamente falta uma parte muuuuuito importante nas mulheres!

- Definitivamente. – eu gargalhei de novo concordando.

- Rosalie Hale – ela disse estendendo a mão pra mim quando eu terminei sua maquiagem.

- Bella Swan. Foi um prazer Rosalie.

- Eu vou lá pro ensaio agora, mas a gente podia fazer alguma coisa depois. É que bem, eu acabei de me mudar pra cá e não conheço muita coisa...

- Claro. Eu vou estar por aqui. Quando acabar a gente se fala.

E sorrindo ela foi embora. Ela, definitivamente era fácil de se lidar... Deve ser novata ou então tava doida atrás de uma companhia pra conhecer NY.

~*~

A manhã passou e Pedro me chamou pra almoçar.

- Você se incomoda se eu levar alguém?

- Qual dos gostosões? Edward ou Jacob?

- Nenhum dos dois, pentelho... É Rosalie, uma modelo. Aquela loira – apontei na direção que ela estava – é porque ela falou comigo enquanto a maquiava e ela me pareceu meio deslocada aqui em NY. Me chamou pra sair a noite e como você sabe que eu sou a senhora animação pra ir pra "clubs" achei melhor transferir pra um almoço. Se você não se incomodar, é claro.

- Não Bella. Claro que não. Avise-a que nós vamos. – ele me olhou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios e eu desconfiei que alguma coisa ele estava planejando.

~*~

- Rose? – falei assim que cheguei perto dela.

- Oi Bella! – ela me recebeu com um sorriso caloroso.

- Então, eu to indo almoçar agora com o Pedro e eu queria saber se você topa ir com a gente...

- Claro! Deixa só eu colocar a minha roupa.

- Vou te esperar ali com ele. – e eu voltei praquele gostoso de meia idade também conhecido como chefe.

- Então quer dizer que você também resolveu passar pro outro time, Bella? – Pedro comentou com um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

- Uhn?

- Chamando a loira pra almoçar... Eu comecei assim.

- Ah Pedro. Ela me deu um fora.

- Oh! Como pode? São essas suas roupas e essa carinha de cansada, mas relaxa que quando eu te deixar maravilhosa você vai _causar_! Ela vai enlouquecer.

- Ok Pedro... Você entrou demais na brincadeira. – ele riu e logo Rosalie chegou.

- Olá. – ela falou meio tímida.

- Rose, esse é Pedro. Pedro essa é Rose.

- Muito prazer, meu anjo.

- O prazer é meu. – ela sorriu pra ele – Então, alguma idéia de pra onde nós vamos? – ela perguntou olhando do Pedro pra mim.

- Pode ser Subway? Ou vocês estavam querendo almoçar mesmo?

- Ai ai, Pedro... você ainda vai se matar com essa alimentação. Vai ficar gordo e todo doente!

Rosalie só riu.

- Vou te mostrar minhas gorduras, gata... – ele disse me puxando pelo braço pra grudar em seu corpo.

- Você sabe, que apesar de ter MUITA pegada não vai conseguir finalizar isso né? O seu brinquedinho aí – apontei pro baixo ventre dele – tá completamente sem bateria.

- Ah baby, o problema não é comigo, pode ter certeza!

- Ah! Tá falando que o problema é comigo??? – ele assentiu com um sorriso sacana na boca e Rosálie gargalhou.

- Veremos isso um dia... Veremos.

- Isso é uma ameaça ou promessa? – Rosalie perguntou

- Na hora certa ele vai saber, Rose... – disse enquanto o encarava ameaçadoramente.

- Sabe, olhares raivosos me deixam com tesão. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Jura Pedro? – tentei falar com uma voz sexy.

- Uhum... Completamente aceso.

- Ok. Vamos então comprar a sua bateria porque eu não to vendo progresso nesse seu brinquedinho aí!

- A sua sorte é que não tem nenhum homem ouvindo essas suas calúnias aí, Swan! – ele disse dando um tapa forte na minha bunda. – Então, senhoritas... Vamos?

- Ok, Rose... Pedro é bipolar! – disse rindo e sendo acompanhada por Rose.

~*~

O "almoço" correu muito bem, conversamos de maneira descontraída como velhos desconhecidos. Rosalie era extremamente fácil de lidar, mas tinha uma língua bem afiada. Qualquer pessoa que passasse com uma roupa que não combinasse, um cabelo desalinhado ou sem maquiagem era alvo dos seus dardos cheios de veneno. Lógico que esse meu pensamento não ficou só na minha cabeça.

_"Nossa Rose, limpa aí o veneno escorrendo, mulher!" – eu disse...___

_"Cruzes! Ainda bem que eu sou um fotógrafo renomado e você não teria coragem de acabar comigo assim!" – Pedro se gabou..._

Já tínhamos acabado de comer e estávamos tomando um café agora numa Starbucks perto da faculdade onde os ensaios fotográfico estavam acontecendo.

- Ah, nem comentei, meu cunhado estuda aqui. Faz medicina. – na hora lembrei do Edward que disse que fazia medicina na NYU

- Casada, diva?

- Não, não... é irmão do meu namorado.

- Uhm.

- Segura bem seu macho se não esse aqui – apontei pro Pedro – vai enfiar as garras nele.

- Garras não Bella... Não as garras! – eu ri alto...

- Ah gente, mudando completamente de assunto. Vocês já tem roupa pra festa? – Rosalie perguntou empolgada.

- Lógico.

- Que festa? – eu perguntei.

- Bella. Há quando tempo você não abre seus e-mails?

- Ah... eu... sei lá, por quê?

- A Manolo's, a marca de sapatos que a gente tá fotografando pra fazer o catálogo vai dar uma festa na quarta-feira na Cielo.

- Ah.

- Ah... Ah? Como assim "Ah", Bella? – Rosalie perguntou com a voz relativamente alta. – você tem alguma noção do que é _'uma festa dada pela Manolo' _ou _'uma festa na Cielo'_?

- Lógico que ela não tem! Se não, não diria 'Ah'.

- Lógico que eu tenho! – respirei fundo – Yaaaaaaaay! – disse alto e levantando os braços pra cima.

- Ok Bella. Você não tem. Como suponho que você também não tenha roupas. – Rosalie afirmou...

- Lógico que eu tenho.

- Ok, não confio mais no seu julgamento. Principalmente quando você usa o "lógico" na frase. – Rose disse gargalhando junto com Pedro.

- Parece que a Rosalie em menos de 5 horas te conhece melhor do que você mesma hein, Bella!?

- Ih Pedro, o que você tá querendo dizer? Que eu preciso de roupas novas ou que não sou confiável?

- Roupas novas, gata... claro!

- Eu não preciso de roupas novas! – gemi em irritação.

- Não? Então esse Peep Toe vermelho com essa meia azul, essa calça jeans clara e essa blusa de lã que em nada combinam foram uma escolha inconsciente?

- Calça e blusa foram escolhas do seu ídolo, o Jacob; e o sapato era o único que eu tinha no estúdio. E a meia... bom. Tá frio né?

Rosalie piscou pro Pedro e eles dois riram de mim por longos segundo.

- Ok ok. Shopping então. Pode ser amanhã? – perguntei resignada...

- Wow. Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha Bella?

- Pô Pedro. Vai ficar em cima do muro mesmo?

- Não não. Mas esqueceu que amanhã é _'sunday's night'_?

- Ah é! Quer ir Rose?

- Onde?

- _Sunday's night_ é só uma maneira afetada de dizer JANTAR.

- Ah! Ok! - ela disse rindo.

- Vai ser na casa do Pedro essa semana.

- Você me dá uma carona? – Rosalie me pediu.

- Ih loira, difícil... Meu carro parou de funcionar quando eu fiz 20 anos. Se você quiser a gente racha um taxi.

- Não, não. Eu passo e te pego então. Vou roubar o jipe do Emm.

- Emm? – Perguntei e senti meu coração acelerando... Coincidências demais...

- Emmett. Meu namorado. – ela disse olhando o ambiente.

Ok, impressão minha ou isso aqui tá rodando? Quantos Emmett's existem em NY? Aliás, achei que só existisse um no globo inteiro. Não pode ser. Merda! Edward falou que Emmett namorava uma modelo loira... Rosie era o nome dela. Merda merda merda!

- Rosie? - perguntei ainda meio atônita.

- Uhn? – ela atendeu esse apelido "novo" como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se eu sempre a chamasse assim.

- Seu namorado tem, por acaso um irmão? – Perguntei com a voz um pouco tremida.

- Bella?!?! – Pedro me repreendeu e eu olhei séria pra ele repreendendo-o.

- Tem um. É o que eu falei que estuda na NYU. Por que? Interessada? – perguntou com ironia na voz.

Senti Pedro beliscar minha mão por baixo da mesa e eu novamente o repreendi com o olhar.

- E qual é o nome dele, Rosalie?

- _Edward_.

Rodando. Isso aqui tava certamente rodando. Com tantas modelos no mundo eu fui me meter com a cunhada do Edward.

_Do Edward. _

Comecei a sentir minha respiração mais difícil e fiquei ofegante.  
Respirei fundo por algum tempo e senti Pedro apertar a minha mão me dando um olhar compreensivo. Rosalie me olhava com uma expressão preocupada sem saber o que fazer.

- Rosalie, se você não se importa eu vou embora. Estou há mais de um dia acordada direto... Tô exausta. Mas me liga mais tarde ou amanhã pra combinarmos direitinho o jantar. – disse entregando um cartão pessoal meu pra ela.

- Ah. Claro... Bella?

- Oi?

- Falei algo errado?

- Não querida... não. Eu que fiquei meio indisposta. – sorri dando um beijo em seu rosto e um no Pedro, mas ele me puxou e beijou minha boca.

- Você tá, definitivamente, precisando de um macho! Vai ficar aí? – reclamei emburrada e completamente afetada pela náusea que me invadiu desde que ouvi o nome _dele._

- Vou sim. Tudo bem por você, Rose?

- Claro, claro... não tenho hora.

Sorri para os dois e fui embora. Meu deus, o mundo é uma ervilha!

_**~*~**_

_**A.N.: Já sabem né**__**?!**_

_**Me façam feliz com reiews!^^**_


	7. Interferência do acaso

_**N.A.: Twilight não é meu, mas se fosse eu certamente faria um ótimo uso!**_

_**AMEI todas as reviews! Mesmo... Vocês me incentivam demais!**_

_**Gente... Muuuuitas coisas importantes... Fotos da roupa da Bella e do carro do Pedro estão no meu perfil. Outra coisa, to escrevendo uma fic nova, chama O Poder da Submissão. Chequem no meu perfil!**_

_**;)**_

_**Coloquei também algumas músicas que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia o capítulo. Isso vai ser bem rotineiro e eu apreciaria se vocês ouvissem. Dão um clima bem maior pra cena. Eu aconselho a vocês verem as músicas no meu perfil antes de começarem a ler!^^**_

_**Eu adorei esse capítulo, mesmo! ;)**_

_**~*~**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

Depois de descobrir que o mundo é uma ervilha e que Rosalie só é cunhada do Edward fui pra casa... Meu corpo urrava pela minha cama. Peguei um ônibus pra lá chegando em pouco mais de dez minutos, subi as escadas me arrastando e abri a porta de casa lentamente.

- Angie, tá em casa?

- Cozinha, Bella!

Fui até ela e notei que ela estava sozinha.

- Cadê o Ben?

- Ah. Foi embora de manhã.

- Hum.

- Eu fiquei preocupada com você Bella. Primeiro liga o Jake querendo saber de você sendo que você deveria estar com ele e depois Pedro. Tá tudo bem?

- Acho que sim... – disse suspirando. – Realmente aconteceram muitas coisas ontem e hoje... Eu prometo que te conto, só preciso tomar um banho antes.

- Claro Bella. Não to te pressionando...

- Eu sei querida. Você pode fazer um café?

- Uhum! Ele vai estar aqui te esperando quando você acabar seu banho. – ela disse com um sorriso pequeno.

- Certo. Obrigada... – respondi imitando seu sorriso.

Fui pro meu banheiro e tomei um banho demorado e bem quente. Assim que terminei coloquei minhas roupas íntimas, um roupão e fui pra cozinha. Encontrei uma Ângela entediada, olhando pro jornal. Depois de tomar um longo gole do meu café puro e forte sentei ao seu lado na bancada da cozinha, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e falei tudo o que aconteceu. Desde o incidente com Jacob até o com Rosalie...

- Ah Bella... essas coisas só acontecem com você mesmo. – dei um sorriso fraco pra ela. – Como você tá se sentindo?

- Confusa, eu acho. Angie, ele me fez sentir de uma maneira que há muito tempo eu não me sentia. E você sabe do problema que eu to tendo com o Jacob no sexo. Com o Edward sentia que estava prestes a 'chegar lá' com um simples toque. Era como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse em brasas. – eu disse batendo fraco a minha cabeça na parede. – Às vezes eu acho que vou enlouquecer. Não satisfeito em me confundir em todos os aspectos da minha vida, ele ainda bota uma discípula pra fazer seu trabalho quando não está por perto. - falei referindo-me à Rosalie.

- Oh meu deus... tão dramática!

- Dramática não Angie... eu realmente to me sentindo no fundo do poço. Eu to louca por ele... tenho até medo do que possa fazer se o encontrá-lo. Eu tenho medo de acabar magoando o Jake. Eu me sinto uma vagabunda só em fechar os olhos e me lembrar do Edward... Eu nem sei se conseguiria encarar-lo mais uma vez... Ou o Jacob, e isso é tão frustrante!

- O que você vai fazer?

- Acho que dormir. – ela riu... – E depois vou conversar com Jacob. Eu preciso ser honesta... Eu apreciaria se ele fizesse isso comigo.

- E o que você espera que ele faça?

"_Que ele termine comigo, me deixe devastada e Edward venha me consolar"_– minha consciência respondeu.

- Não sei Angie... não sei. – disse indo pro meu quarto. – Não estou pra ninguém que ligar, ta?

- Ok

~*~

De repente ouvi o barulho do toque do meu celular. Abri os olhos lentamente e notei que meu quarto estava completamente escuro. Tateei minhas roupas jogadas no chão até achar o aparelho irritante.

- Alô? – disse sem nem ver quem era.

_- Bella? É Rosalie.__  
_  
- Oh. Oi!

_- Acordei você?__  
_  
- Não não... – menti limpando a minha garganta.

_- Então. Vou falar rapidinho que eu to com um pouquinho de pressa aqui. É só que deu um problema no apartamento do Pedro, encanamento, eu acho, e ele falou pra eu avisar pra você que não vai poder ser lá.__  
_  
- Porque ele não me ligou?

_- Sei lá. Mas e agora? Onde a gente faz?__  
_  
- Droga. A minha casa tá uma zona e eu definitivamente não to no humor de limpar... A gente pode ir pra um restaurante.

_- Hum, mas o Pedro falou que é tradição vocês cozinharem...__  
_  
- Eu sei... mas não tem jeito.

_- Ué? Vocês podem fazer aqui em casa. Se não for muito incomodo.__  
_  
- Oh. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer por que fiquei tentando lembrar o que o Edward falou sobre moradia... Ele morava sozinho. Isso. É então não tinha risco. – Ok Rose... Se não for incomodo podemos fazer aí.

_- Maravilha! O que eu compro?__  
_  
- Negativo. Quem oferece a casa nunca compra nada! Isso é por nossa conta. Você vai adorar a Angie e o Ben!

_- Ótimo! E o Jake?__  
_  
- Ah. Eu não acho que vou levá-lo...

_- Oh, claro. Desculpa.__  
_  
- Não foi nada, querida...

_- Calmaí ursão, to no telefone!_ – ouvi a voz dela meio distante e depois uma alta gargalhada masculina. _– Bella, tenho que desligar!___

_- Claro! – sorri enquanto fechava meu telefone._

Coloquei o celular na minha cômoda, olhei pro meu laptop na escrivaninha e lembrei dos e-mails que tinha que ler. Olhei pra minha cama, e pro laptop de novo.

"_Hoje é sábado!" _– pensei alto enquanto me jogava na cama de novo e me preparava pra voltar a dormir...

~*~

Acho que eu nunca dormi tão pesado na minha vida. Acordei com o sol batendo forte no meu quarto. Olhei no relógio e vi que eram 11 horas da manhã! Meu deus! Dormi quase 24 horas!

Levantei da cama depois de longos segundos me espreguiçando e fui direto tomar banho. Vesti meu roupão de novo e fui pra cozinha. Em cima da cafeteira tinha um bilhete da Ângela dizendo: _"Estou no Ben, qualquer coisa liga. Pedro já me ligou avisando onde vai ser o jantar hoje. A lista de compras tá presa na geladeira e o dinheiro na minha cômoda. Beijos Bella Adormecida."_

Olhei a lista e notei que eram ingredientes pra fazer um Talharim al Pesto (N.A.: macarrão de massa fresca com nozes). Sorri já que italiana era a culinária que eu mais gostava de fazer. Embaixo da lista de ingredientes tinha o endereço da Rosalie.

Fiz café pra mim e liguei a TV. Depois de algum tempo percebi que o melhor que eu tinha a fazer é tirar esse peso das minhas costas de uma vez por todas. Peguei o telefone e liguei pra casa do Jacob. No segundo toque ele atendeu.

_- Alô? – ele estava com a voz meio afobada.__  
_

- Jake?

_- Bella?__  
_

- É. Hora ruim? Posso ligar mais tarde.

_- Não não. Espera só eu desligar o forno... – _esperei alguns segundos na linha_ – Oi. Pronto. Tudo bem?__  
_

- Uhum, e você?

_- Eu tava preocupado.__  
_

- Comigo?

_- Lógico.__  
_

- Ah.

_- Bella... eu sinto muito. Mesmo. Você sabe que eu não faço isso a toa. É que eu enlouqueci de ciúme. Sei que devia confiar em você... Você nunca me trairia, eu sei disso. Mas é que eu nunca vou me acostumar com a maneira que os homens te olham._

Ok. Merda. "Você nunca me trairia"... O propósito dessa conversa não seria eu me sentir melhor?! Merda!

_- Na linha ainda Bella?__  
_

- Desculpa. To aqui. Você quer ter essa conversa por telefone?

_- Não. Preferia que fosse pessoalmente.__  
_

- Ok. Eu vou no mercado e assim que tiver livre te ligo pra gente combinar o lugar. Vai ser por volta das 3 da tarde, ok?

_- Claro, Bella...__  
_

- Ok.

_- Te amo.__  
_

- Tchau Jake, a gente se fala.

E assim desliguei o telefone.

Eu sei que sou uma vagabunda, mas não seria tão baixa a ponto de dizer que o amava de volta quando tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça era um outro homem...

Liguei pra Rosalie e falei que deixaria as compras lá assim que as fizesse por que iria de ônibus pra casa dela a noite, pra fazer o jantar. Ela não se opôs. O apartamento era numa cobertura. Aparentava ser enorme. Eu preferi não entrar porque já eram duas e meia da tarde e eu não queria me atrasar pro meu encontro com Jacob. Combinei que chegaria por volta das sete da noite lá.

Liguei pro Jacob e combinei de encontrá-lo num café que tinha na esquina da sua rua. Fui direto pra lá. Cheguei antes dele e pedi um café puro pra mim. Depois de uns 10 minutos que eu estava lá ele chegou. Usava uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta branca e um casaco por cima.

Veio andando na minha direção com um sorriso enorme no rosto. _Ok, qual é a graça?_

Quando chegou bem perto de mim me deu um selinho e eu arregalei o olho. Ao notar sua atitude ele me deu um olhar do tipo 'putz, desculpa!' e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Força do hábito, Bells.

- Espero que você não se incomode que eu já tenha pedido. – falei ignorando sua frase anterior...

- Não. Pediu pra mim?

- Não sabia se você ia demorar muito, então não.

- Ah. Ok. Então espera um minuto que vou pedir. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Pode ser...

- Ok.

Ele voltou com seu café com chantilly, um prato com vários cookies e outro com alguns croissants. Me servi de um croissant enquanto ele já estava no seu segundo e continuei no meu café.

- Jake... eu tenho uma coisa muito séria pra falar com você.

- Eu também Bella.

- Deixa eu ir primeiro, ou eu não vou conseguir dizer.

- Claro Bells.

Respirei fundo, tomei mais um gole do meu café.

- Bom, depois que eu saí do ringue o Edward, aquele que você viu comigo quando você foi pegar meus patins, me deu uma carona até o estúdio. Mas eu tava tão irritada e tão chateada que precisava de companhia e acabei pedindo pra ele ficar comigo.

- Vocês já se conheciam?

- Não.

- Você chamou um cara estranho que tava te dando mole pra entrar no seu ambiente de trabalho? – ele começou a alterar a voz.

- Acho bom você falar baixo ou a nossa conversa se encerra aqui. – ele suspirou pesado mas acenou fechando as mãos em punho. – Então... Ele entrou e a gente conversou por horas e horas. Contei praticamente tudo da minha vida pra ele e ele contou a dele pra mim.

- Onde você quer chegar, Bella?

- Já cheguei Jacob.

- Você me chamou pra dizer que levou um estranho pro seu ambiente de trabalho e conversou com ele? Bella faça-me o favor... você _nunca_ foi de ficar dando esse tipo de satisfação. Conta exatamente o que você veio me dizer. – ele disse com uma voz meio irônica.

Esse é o mal de conhecer alguém tão bem, normalmente a pessoa também te conhece muito bem.

- A gente se beijou.

Ele não me respondeu. Vi o seu pomo-de-adão subir e descer, como se ele tivesse engolido minhas palavras, depois fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- O que mais aconteceu, Bella? – ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu não transei com ele Jacob... – notei ele respirando como se estivesse aliviado. Fechei meus olhos e continuei - ...Mas foi por que _ele_ não quis. – falei baixinho quase com medo das minhas próprias palavras.

Jacob estava num completo silêncio. Permanecemos assim por vários minutos até ele decidir quebra-lo.

- Você quer que eu faça o que quanto a isso?

- Não sei, Jake.

- O que _você_ quer?

- _Droga_! Eu não sei. – falei com a voz tremida pelo choro que começava a querer aparecer; ele então pegou a minha mão e deu um beijo no meu dedo anelar e depois nos outros.

- Eu estou disposto a passar uma borracha por cima disso... _por você_, se você quiser.

Senti minhas bochechas molhando com as lágrimas quentes que insistiam em rolar dos meus olhos. Definitivamente eu não merecia nenhum dos dois. Nem tomar uma decisão eu conseguia.

- O que você tinha pra falar pra mim? – perguntei entre soluços tentando me desvencilhar do seu toque. Eu não o merecia...

- Isso vai ter que ficar pra depois, Bella. – eu assenti ainda sem conseguir olhá-lo. – O que você quer fazer conosco? Eu aceito o que você decidir contanto que isso te faça feliz.

- Oh Jake! Eu não mereço você! – disse entre soluços – Não mereço!

- Shiii, Bella. Eu é que não mereço alguém como você. Amor, o que aconteceu sexta foi só um lapso. Você estava chateada e precisou descontar de alguma maneira. Foi _minha_ a culpa. Eu sinto muito.

- Droga Jake! Não piora as coisas!

- Não to piorando nada, amor. – ele disse limpando as minhas lágrimas com seus polegares.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Por que tanta dúvida? Ele significou algo mais pra você?

Eu não respondi. Ele me olhou com olhos arregalados e rapidamente tirou as mãos de mim como se minha pele estivesse queimando-o.

- Ele significou?

- Na hora sim, Jake. Eu me sentia bem com ele... _muito_ bem. Mas hoje só significa confusão.

- E eu?

- Ah Jake. Você é tudo o que eu tenho. Sempre esteve comigo. Meu melhor amigo. Você é a melhor lembrança do meu passado!

- '_Amigo'_, '_Passado'_. Você devia ter dito algo como, _amante_ ou _amor_... _Presente_ e _futuro_, Bella.

Eu não respondi.

- O que você sente por mim?

- Não sei.

- Você me _ama_?

- Eu daria a minha vida por você.

- Você daria a sua vida por mais alguém? – eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Você conseguiria viver longe de mim?

- Oh deus! Não. Nunca. Jake, você é tudo o que eu tenho.

- Somos amigos ou amantes, Bella? – ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Notei que os seus, estavam bastante marejados.

- Há muito tempo somos só amigos, Jake... você não acha? – perguntei depois de longos minutos em silêncio.

- Nunca achei. – ele disse com a voz baixa.

- Você nunca enxergou os problemas que a gente tava tendo?

- Que problemas Bella?

- Oh deus! Jake, a gente mal se via e moramos há alguns quarteirões de distância. Quando a gente tava junto, nunca estávamos verdadeiramente _juntos_. Fora o sexo que era sempre corrido... fazíamos como se fosse obrigação. Jake, há quanto tempo não fazemos _amor_?

- Bella. Eu _sempre_ faço amor quando estamos juntos. _Nunca_ foi sexo.

- Jacob, você faz idéia de quantos orgasmos eu forjei nos últimos meses, de quanto choro reprimido eu tive que agüentar, da falta que eu senti de você até chegar a um ponto que a sua falta não era mais novidade e que a novidade era te ver? Jake sabe o que é não lembrar de como é a sua voz? – ele arregalou os olhos assustados.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele falou com a voz embargada e abaixou a cabeça.

- A culpa não é sua, é nossa. Nós deixamos as coisas ficarem dessa maneira.

- Você não me ama mais como homem, _seu_ homem?

- Eu acho que não Jake, e isso não têm nada a ver com o Edward. Isso já acontece há alguns meses. – caiam agora tímidas lagrimas pelo seu rosto moreno. – Oh não! Não chora, Jake! – eu disse chorando junto com ele.

Ele me abraçou forte e começou a beijar meu rosto.

- Não faz isso comigo, Bella. Não faz isso com a gente.

- Você prefere viver infeliz?

- Eu nunca seria infeliz com você do meu lado, Bells. Nunca. – fechei os olhos pra expulsar as lágrimas e engoli o nó na minha garganta.

- Eu não vou fazer nada _agora_, Jake. Mas eu preciso que você pense, pense muito em tudo o que a gente tem vivido nos últimos anos, principalmente nos últimos meses. A tendência é só piorar a correria das nossas vidas e se a gente não dá conta agora, imagina daqui há dez anos... Pensa muito no que eu acabei de te dizer e quando, _você_ estiver pronto, me procura. – ele acenou positivamente ainda chorando.

~*~

Peguei sua mão e dei um beijo. Ele acariciou meu rosto e o puxou pra me beijar. Foi um beijo simples. Não aprofundamos, foi só um tocar de lábios demorado e cheio de dor.

Depois disso saí sem olhar pra trás, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem soltas no meu rosto. Minha garganta já doía de tanto que eu tentava prender o choro, minha cabeça latejava e tudo o que eu queria era me encolher na cama. Eu tinha tanto medo de perder meu amigo. Tanto medo de perder a minha ligação ao meu passado, aos meus pais, à Fork. Eu não seria feliz sem Jacob. Seria mais uma perda pra minha coleção. Mais uma. Talvez a maior, Jake era meu porto seguro... O problema é que eu não sei mais se conseguiria corresponder ao mesmo sentimento dele. E isso me corroia por dentro...

"_Stay alone in my room,__  
__Every moment passing too slow,__  
__Watch the candles burn into the night.__  
__Fall into a dream, wake up and everything's the same, _

_a second older, but alone, just__  
__like a child.__  
__If you just give me a sign, to live and not to die"__  
__(…)_

_Belinda – See a little light_

Apaguei todas as luzes de casa, fechei a cortina do meu quarto e fiquei deitada na cama, encarando a escuridão. Minha única companheira era a solidão. Ela era a única que de fato merecia estar comigo. Ou melhor, eu só a merecia como companhia...

As inseguranças e medos que por tanto tempo eu tentei esconder até de mim mesma voltaram à tona me machucando, me corroendo, destruindo todas as barreiras que durante todos esses anos me protegeram do mundo exterior.

Só percebi que estava chorando muito tempo depois de chegar em casa. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei apenas encarando o teto, não sei que horas são. Parece que minha noção de tempo e espaço se esvaiu junto com todas as minhas esperanças. Por que comigo? Por que agora?

Seria pedir demais que Jacob quisesse ser apenas meu amigo e Edward me quisesse como mulher, ou apenas deixasse de me enxergar como oferecida? Eu sei quão vagabunda pareci ser por tentar me entregar pra ele, mas eu simplesmente não consegui evitar a atração absurda que ele exercia sobre mim.

Era insuportável pensar em meus pais e não me lembrar de como era seus rostos ou a vozes. Eu não sei quando foi que as lembranças de suas fisionomias me fugiram, mas hoje, eu só os reconhecia quando via em fotos. O rosto deles não mais estava gravado em minha memória, e isso me destruía. Que tipo de pessoa é incapaz de lembrar-se do rosto dos seus próprios pais?

Não queria que isso acontecesse com Jacob, ele não sairia da minha memória, eu não deixaria... Simplesmente não poderia suportar perdê-lo também. Eu sei que ele conseguiria viver muito bem sem mim. Ele ainda tinha a sua família em La Push, com exceção da sua mãe, era extremamente popular na faculdade e vivia rodeado de pessoas; talvez por isso ele não tivesse tanto tempo pra mim, a garota que veio do interior que tem tantos amigos quanto dedos de uma mão. Talvez fosse até melhor pra ele conhecer uma pessoa que pudesse ajudá-lo em sua carreira. Eu só atravancava sua vida.

Eu era individualista o suficiente pra não afastá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria essa proximidade que nós "temos" como namorados. Eu não sei se vou conseguir voltar a sentir aquele frio na barriga quando ele me beijar, ou se meus dedos vão retorcer quando estivermos fazendo amor, ou se vou sorrir com um simples sorriso seu. Eu o amava, disso eu não tinha dúvidas. Só não sabia dizer se o amava como amava Pedro, ou Ângela; não sabia dizer se o amava como amigo ou amante. Era estranho demais não ter Jacob como amante em minha vida, desde sempre somos assim, até enquanto éramos só amigos agíamos também como amantes...

A verdade – agora assumindo até pra mim mesma – é que eu fiquei aliviada com essa conversa. Por mais que ver Jacob chorando esmigalhou o que sobrava do meu coração, me senti aliviada por ter sido honesta com nós dois. Por assumir que eu não o amava como homem, sim como um melhor amigo, um irmão.

Eu sei que ele vai entender que não éramos felizes daquela maneira e vai tomar a decisão certa de sermos só amigos. Eu confio nele pra tomar decisões.

Estaria mentindo pra mim se não dissesse que o almoço com Rosalie não me assustou. A questão a ser discutida é: Por que me assustou?

Eu vou dizer a razão: qualquer menção a Edward faz meu coração disparar dentro do peito, minhas mãos suarem, meu estômago dar voltas, minhas bochechas corarem e o mundo rodar a minha volta. E eu digo, _qualquer_ menção. Por menor que seja...

Eu nunca acreditei em amor à primeira vista. Amor sempre foi algo que se construiu com tempo. Amor é uma mistura de devoção, respeito, cumplicidade e confiança. Não pode ter isso tudo em algumas horas... Ou pode? Quer dizer, eu admirei e confiei plenamente nele naquele dia, mas daí a ser amor? Tá certo que seu sorriso não saiu da minha mente até agora, ou que não botei minhas roupas pra lavarem esperando que ainda pudesse sentir um pouco do seu cheiro – o que, de fato, ainda podia -, sem contar com o fato que estou morrendo de vontade que ele me ligue e que vá no jantar, embora eu saiba que não vai acontecer. Seria sorte demais...

Resolvi que era hora de levantar. Fiquei em pé, e acho que foi rápido demais porque vi tudo a minha volta rodar e meu estômago embrulhar. Ok, eu ia vomitar. Corri pro banheiro e vomitei tudo o que eu comi hoje, não que tenha sido muita coisa, mas ainda assim, tudo o que tinha dentro de mim - organicamente falando - saiu de uma das piores maneiras possíveis. Lavei minha boca e ainda assim o mal-estar não passou.

Voltei pra minha cama com as pernas tremendo, o quarto estava totalmente escuro, fiz questão de fechar as cortinas no caminho, e deitei de barriga pra cima esperando o meu corpo normalizar. Me sentia fraca, minha pressão estava baixa, minhas mãos tremiam e eu sentia que estava suando frio. Meus olhos ficavam cada vez mais pesados e eu fazia um grande esforço pra mantê-los abertos até que senti minhas pálpebras fechando, e tudo o que eu vi foi o profundo e denso escuro...

~*~

Ouvia bem ao longe um barulho estranho que ficava cada vez mais alto. Ainda só via a escuridão, mas não mais sentia o incômodo no estômago tão forte, estava suportável. A escuridão foi aos poucos se dissipando enquanto abria meus olhos e o barulho ficou mais nítido. Era meu celular. De novo. Quando fui me esticar para pegá-lo ele parou e eu voltei pra minha posição anterior...

Ele decidiu gritar mais uma vez e eu o atendi pra acabar com a tortura.

- Alô?

_- Finalmente! Demorou pra atender porquê? Tá pronta?__  
_

- Ahn?

_- Bella, minha flor. Tá quase na hora do jantar. Está pronta?__  
_

- Não Pedro. E eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que não vou hoje.

_- Negativo. Vou comer como? Só você sabe cozinhar italiana!__  
_

- É sério Pedro.

_- O que você tem?__  
_

- Tava com muita dor no estômago, fraqueza, pressão baixa... tava passando muito mal, e agora to com uma dor de cabeça horrorosa.

_- Vou passar aí em uma meia hora com um analgésico. Se não melhorar eu te trago de volta, mas não posso te deixar assim sozinha. Quer dizer, tá sozinha né? Angie falou que você ia conversar com Jacob.__  
_

- Sozinha Pedro.

_- Ok, então se arruma. Não se preocupe com a porta, vou usar minha cópia da sua chave.__  
_

- O que!? - Ele riu e eu decidi ignorar. - Meia hora? Que horas são, Pedro?

_- Seis e quinze.__  
_

- Ok, vou tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar.

_- Meia hora, gata.__  
_

- Ok.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando espantar o mal estar e ele foi, de fato, diminuindo. Levantei da cama - bem devagar, dessa vez - e fui pro banheiro. Tomei um banho relativamente rápido, sequei meu cabelo com o secador e fui pro meu armário escolher uma roupa apresentável. Sei lá quem eu ia encontrar lá né? Só em cogitar a hipótese dele estar lá meu organismo reagiu instantaneamente causando todas aquelas reações que sempre causa. Suspirei e continuei procurando uma roupa.

Optei - depois de ter jogado alguns pares de blusa, saias e calças no chão - por um vestido azul, sem manga, decotado e estampado, com um Manolo de salto não muito alto branco e preto, uma bolsa acompanhando a cor do sapato e um sobretudo marrom bem escuro.

Depois de colocar a minha roupa e ficar observando por alguns minutos na frente do espelho comecei a me maquiar, optei por algo mais básico, penteei pela terceira vez meus cabelos - que estavam soltos - e fui procurar minha carteira. A antecipação estava me corroendo. Fiquei sentada no sofá esperando por Pedro por pouco tempo até que ouvi o barulho da chave na porta. Levantei num salto e fui encontrá-lo.

- Wow! Será que você poderia, por gentileza, me chamar a Bella? Acho que ela mora nesse apartamento... - ele disse com um sorrisão no rosto, ajudando a inflar um pouquinho o meu ego.

- A-há! - falei séria. - Você gostou? Tá bom? Melhor o cabelo preso?

- Você tá maravilhosa, boba.

Sorri pra ele.

- Tentando conquistar alguém? - perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Depende... Você está disposto a ser conquistado?

- Sempre gata... sempre. - ele disse me puxando pela cintura e me dando um estalinho na boca.

- Dá pra você _desgayzificar_?

Ele gargalhou muito alto.

- Você é boba.

- Você é estraga prazeres.

- Não é o que eu ouço por aí, Bella.

- Ah Pedro! Do que adianta você falar essas coisas se nunca vai fazer comigo?

- Te ver irritada é uma benção!

- Idiota! - ele riu.

- Mas me diga, gata... Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Edward?

- Não Pedro! Claro que não! Ele nem estará lá, né?

- É, mas sei lá, vai entender essa sua cabecinha - ouvir isso me desanimou tanto...

- É. Vai saber. - disse suspirando

- Precisamos passar pra pegar o Jacob?

- Não. Hoje não. - ele deu um aperto leve na minha cintura e me soltou.

- Você tá bem? – ele perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça dando um sorriso fraco. - Pega a água pra tomar o remédio.

- Não precisa, já estou bem melhor.

- Bella, essas suas oscilações de humor são tão assustadoras.

- Não oscilei de humor! Foi de estado físico.

- Seu humor e saúde estão oscilando muito; há algum tempo você tá tendo isso.

- Isso o que?

- Hora tá feliz, hora irritada, hora triste, hora passando muito mal, hora com a saúde de ferro. Você precisa ver um médico.

- Não é nada Pedro. É só estresse!

- Saúde nunca é nada. Vai ver um médico.

- Ahan.

- Bella, me prometa.

- Tá Pedro. Assim que eu tiver um tempo.

- Baby, eu sou o chefe. Crio tempo pra você. - disse piscando o olho.

- Tá Pedro! Agora... vamos?

- Claro, gata! - ele disse colocando o meu sobretudo em mim, abraçando a minha cintura e nos guiando pro seu carro.

Depois disso a gente entrou no carro dele – uma BMW Cabriolet. Fiz questão dele subir o teto pra não destruir meu cabelo e ele achou isso extremamente engraçado por ser tão 'não eu'.

Eventualmente ele me perguntou o que aconteceu com o Jacob e eu expliquei. A tristeza mais uma vez me abateu, mas ele tratou de elevar meu ânimo de novo.

Perguntei como foi no almoço com Rosalie depois que eu fui embora e ele falou que eles conversaram basicamente sobre o namoro dela, e os rolos dele. Disse que ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas tinha a língua assustadoramente afiada. Eu tive que rir por concordar com ele.

Disse ainda, que Rosalie falou que a casa estaria vazia e que talvez o namorado dela fosse pra lá. Já que ele iria pra uma festa de uma tia dele com seus pais - que Rose não gostava.

~*~

Chegamos naquele prédio que eu já conhecia, por ter levado as compras mais cedo, e subimos pra cobertura depois de nos identificarmos pro porteiro.

Eu nem estava ansiosa pra encontrá-lo por que eu sabia que não estaria lá. Toquei a campainha e uma mulher de estatura baixa - pouco mais alta que eu -, corpo esbelto, cabelo caramelo liso com cachos na ponta, rosto com formato de coração, olhos cor de mel e uma pele num tom claro abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso nos seus lábios finos.

- Olá?

- Oi. Sou Bella. Acho que Rosalie está nos esperando.

- Oh! Bella. Claro. Pode entrar. Você deve ser... Pedro?

- Sim senhora. O próprio. Muito prazer. – ele disse beijando a sua mão.

- Oh. Temos um cavalheiro por aqui, hu?

- Não se engane, senhora. – sorri para ela.

- Esme, querida... Me chame apenas de Esme. - Oh deus. Essa é a mãe de Edward. Ela definitivamente não deveria estar aqui. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e eu, quase como reflexo arrumei meu cabelo e desamassei meu sobretudo. Ouvi uma risadinha baixa vinda de Pedro e recebi um sorriso de Esme que me fez ficar ainda mais corada.

- Claro, me de-desculpe.

- Que isso, querida. Por favor, entrem. – ela falou abrindo mais a porta pra nos dar passagem.

- Eu trouxe mais um vinho, onde posso guardar? – Pedro perguntou a Esme. Eu o vi dando uma piscadinha pra ela? Meu deus, Pedro está flertando com ela?!– Vai jantar conosco, certo? Bella vai cozinhar.

- Hum. Claro! Meu marido está chegando, acho que ele vai apreciar a casa cheia. Pode guardar na cozinha – ela apontou pra uma porta. Ué?! E a festa?? Talvez eles vão depois do jantar.

– Bella, você pode fazer isso pra mim? - Pedro perguntou me entregando o vinho.

- Claro. – falei meio sem graça.

- Antes me deixa guardar seu casaco. – Esme falou e eu sorri tirando meu casaco e entregando a ela junto com a minha bolsa. – É ali, querida. – ela apontou novamente pra porta que estava entreaberta.

Peguei o vinho e fui pra cozinha não antes de pedir licença.

~*~

Estava completamente imersa no ambiente incrível que meus olhos observavam. A sala era enorme, sua mobília era escura, mogno talvez. Os sofás eram de couro e as paredes num tom caramelo. Tinham cadeiras de aconchego e uma mesa de centro; os quadros eram basicamente expressionistas e tomou-me um tempo especial quando vi o "Starry Night" do Van Gogh numa parede. Quase tive um treco quando observei é simplesmente um dos meus quadros favoritos! A mistura de cores dele é encantadora.

Sorri durante algum tempo e só lembrei que tinha que guardar o vinho quando senti que ele estava escorregando da minha mão. Rapidamente o puxei de volta e continuei meu caminho tropeçando no tapete por simplesmente não conseguir tirar meus olhos do quadro.

Abri a porta da cozinha sem cerimônia alguma, ainda olhando pro quadro.

- _Espera só um minutinho, Eddie... Vou atender a campainha pro seu pai, ele deve ter esquecido a chave, já volto... -_ Aquela voz que povoou meus pensamentos nos últimos dias invadiu meu ouvido, corpo e mente. Imediatamente meu corpo estremeceu, quase como se um choque elétrico tivesse passado por ele.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar... Meu corpo não me obedecia, eu não conseguia me mover. Não sabia se queria correr _dele_ ou _pra ele_. Todos os dilemas possíveis e crises morais me pegaram desprevenida.

Ele estava aqui.

Por deus, ele estava aqui! Minha respiração ficou ofegante, meu rosto queimava e meu corpo tremia...

- _Mãe, cortei a cebola e o pimentão amarelo. É pra cortar o vermelho também?_ – aquela deliciosa e aveludada voz falou.

_Ó deus! Alguém faça esse homem parar de falar. Não consigo raciocinar com a sua voz nublando meus pensamentos..._ – minha consciência exclamou em desespero.

Com muito esforço virei meu rosto na direção da voz e ele estava lá, realmente estava lá. Não foi uma criação da minha mente. Ele usava uma blusa preta de manga comprida e botões, uma calça jeans clara e um tênis; seu cabelo estava completamente desgrenhado... Conseguia ver seus músculos delineados das suas costas marcados levemente pela blusa. Seu perfume invadiu meus sentidos de uma maneira tão forte que eu dei um passo pra frente, completamente embriagada pelo seu cheiro. _Canela, madeira, cítrico..._

Depois de algum tempo o olhando vi seu rosto se virar na minha direção e eu imediatamente fiquei nervosa. Pensei em correr ou me jogar debaixo da mesa pra me esconder. Não sei ao certo o porquê, só sei que era a única coisa que passava na minha cabeça. Mas antes de eu poder exercer qualquer reação nossos olhares se encontraram e eu me vi, mais uma vez, presa naquele mundo onde só existíamos ele e eu.

Seu rosto tinha uma fisionomia de surpresa e, depois de algum tempo que eu não consigo dizer ao certo quanto, ele relaxou e sorriu. Não consegui responder, sorrir ou respirar. Meu corpo foi sentindo a falta do oxigênio e minha mão não conseguia mais apertar a garrafa do vinho. Ela então caiu no chão e se quebrou.

Aquilo foi suficiente pra trazer nós dois a "realidade".

- _Bella_? – Ele perguntou com uma voz muito ansiosa e afobada, me passando a impressão que ele também precisava saber se eu realmente estava lá.

_Oh deus, isso só podia ser o acaso me pregando uma peça._

_**~*~**_

_**N.A.: Eu seeeeeei que foi um momento horroroso pra parar o capítulo, mas foi necessário!**_

_**Gente, o que vocês acharam da interação da Esme com Pedro e Bella no final? Estranho, hu?! Opineeeem!**_

_**E o que acharam do meu Jacob? NÃO SE PRENDAM A AMARRAS! Analisem o Jacob como ele se mostra aqui.**_

_**É o seguinte... eu adoooro o Jake (mas tenho consciência que não pode existir nada entre ele e Bella. Sou total Bedward) e eu me apeguei demais ao 'meu' Jacob! Queria saber a opinião de vocês!^^**_

_**Cliquem no botãozinho da review e me façam feliz!**_

_**=D**_


	8. Sunday's Night Out

**_N.A.: Twilight não me pertence, mas o Pedro sim._**

**_=)_**

**_Aqui está mais um capítulo. Realmente gostei desse..._**

**_Não tenho muito a falar exceto a posição da Rosalie com relação a Bella. Bom... no livro da Steph ela só não gostava da Bella porque esta estava disposta a abrir mão de uma vida pra virar vampira, e aqui como a Bella não tem essa escolha, não tem motivos pra elas não se darem bem. A Rose continua sendo arrogante, mas só com pessoas que ela não conhece ou que não acrescentariam nada em sua vida._**

**_Sugestão de música pro capítulo: Everything - Lighthouse_**

* * *

**Sunday's Night Out**

_**Bella Swan**_

Fechei os olhos suspirando ao ouvir _aquela_ voz sussurrar meu nome. Ainda não conseguia me mover, e de repente, o frio outono em Nova Iorque ficou quente, _muito quente_. A cozinha que parecia grande ficava cada vez menor. Os meus sentidos se aguçaram e eu senti o perfume do Edward muito mais forte, ele descia ardendo pelo meu nariz, e eu o saboreava lentamente. A minha roupa com o seu cheiro que eu fiz questão de não lavar desde aquela sexta-feira não fazia jus ao aroma que estava me invadindo agora, era como uma _réplica_ mal feita, mas agora eu tinha o original...

Encarei sua boca e depois seu rosto, que estava num tom de vermelho claro - como aquele que fica quando está muito frio, sua barba estava mal feita e seus olhos brilhando. No canto da sua boca brotava um tímido _sorriso torto_.

Ainda sem controle do meu corpo senti o próprio canto da minha boca se elevar numa espécie de sorriso. Era incontrolável, seu sorriso era pra mim como um espelho. Ele sorria, eu sorria...

Edward se aproximou de mim de maneira lenta e torturante, nunca abrandando aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego... Meu corpo já sofria com a antecipação do seu toque. Meu coração não perdia um só compasso da sua batida que estava frenética. Minhas bochechas não me deixavam enganá-lo ao corarem violentamente, meus olhos não decidiam se olhavam pra sua boca ou pros seus olhos. Acabaram prostrando-se em seus olhos depois de uma troca de olhares que os prenderam. Minha respiração estava cada vez mais pesada e ofegante. Minha mente, que voltou a trabalhar, só mandava uma ordem ao meu corpo: _Vá até ele! Vá até ele! Vá até ele! Eu fui, ele veio_.

Foi só depois que meu sapato quebrou um pedaço de vidro, arranhando a lateral do meu pé, que me lembrei da garrafa de vinho que deixei cair. Minha expressão de dor não passou despercebida por seus olhos.

_Por deus, quem no mundo consegue se cortar com o vidro estando de salto?! Unf!!_

Edward viu que eu pisei no vidro e veio rápido até mim, me puxando pela cintura pra longe dos cacos. O toque, ainda que sutil, de suas mãos na minha cintura trouxeram uma explosão de emoções dentro de mim. Ele me levou até uma mesa de madeira que tinha no centro da cozinha – que até então não tinha notado – e me depositou sentada sem nada falar. Olhava-o atentamente esperando qualquer tipo de brecha pra falar com ele até que ele levantou sua mirada de volta a minha e depois de alguns segundos desceu até meu pé. Acompanhei seu movimento e vi o pequeno corte que tinha ali. Nada muito desconfortável, na verdade eu nem sentia dor, _estava completamente anestesiada_...

Ele segurou meu pé direito, que era o machucado, retirou meu sapato e o depositou na mesa, ao meu lado. Ainda sem olhar pra mim pegou um pano numa gaveta, molhou-o e passou no machucado de uma maneira tão delicada que eu não saberia que o fez se não estivesse observando atentamente seus movimentos. Depois de limpar o pequeno resquício de sangue ele retirou o meu outro sapato e acariciou, massageando meus dois pés de olhos fechados. Meu coração bateu ainda mais forte, se é que era possível. Acompanhei-o fechando meus olhos e senti suas mãos subindo delicadamente pelo meu calcanhar... Canela... Panturrilha... Joelho, e por lá ficaram, acariciando-os.

Abri os olhos sendo surpreendida por um par de olhos verdes me encarando a milímetros de distancia. Inspirei mais uma vez seu perfume e não pude deixar de sorrir. Uma das suas mãos que estava no meu joelho veio até meu rosto, acariciando toda a linha do meu maxilar e parando na minha nuca. Edward encostou sua testa na minha e respirou fundo também.

- Não sabia que ia te ver hoje e muito menos aqui. – ele falou com a voz divertida enquanto brincava com a ponta dos meus cabelos.

- Nem eu. Você não morava sozinho? – perguntei com um meio sorriso.

- Eu moro. Mas meus pais moram aqui e sabe como é né? Visitas pelo menos cinco vezes na semana são obrigatórias... - ele disse rindo.

- Hum... sei.

- Como está seu pé? – perguntou com um tom de preocupação na voz, nunca deixando de acariciar meus cabelos e nuca.

- Nunca esteve melhor... – senti que ele respirava fundo e, temerosa que ele fosse fugir de mim mais uma vez, trouxe minha mão ao colarinho da sua blusa. Minha reação completamente inesperada o fez rir baixinho. A sua outra mão que estava no meu joelho foi repousada em cima da minha - que o segurava - e a acariciou fazendo pequenos círculos nela com seus dedos.

- Eu sinto tanto Bella. – ele disse fechando os olhos.

- Eu também. – disse acariciando seu rosto com a minha mão que não estava no colarinho da sua blusa. Precisava me explicar. Ele precisava saber que eu não era a prostituta que ele pensava e que eu me arrependi tanto de tê-lo mandado embora daquele jeito. – Sinto muito por ter sido tão estúpida, grossa e estourada...

- Você não foi. – ele murmurou.

- Eu sei que fui, Edward. Me perdoa. Eu nunca quis te tratar daquela forma...

- Você não faz idéia de como me deixa aliviado... - ele disse com um tom de brincadeira.

- Que bom... E eu também queria dizer que não sou oferecida daquele jeito. Sei que pode parecer pela postura que eu tomei ali... Mas é que com você eu simplesmente perco o foco.

- Jura?

- Uhum - disse corando violentamente - _Você me deixa deslumbrada_. - dessa vez ele gargalhou alto.

- _Eu teria feito diferente._ – ele disse depois de ficarmos num silêncio confortável por algum tempo só trocando inocentes carícias...

Meu corpo, que estava em chamas, foi jogado numa piscina de gelo. Minha mão que o acariciava parou de se mexer e minha respiração ficou falha. A vergonha rapidamente me abateu... _Ele teria feito diferente__._

Nada respondi, não cofiava em minha voz... Quando comecei a tirar minhas mãos do seu corpo ele me trouxe mais pra perto de si.

- Acho que você entendeu errado, Bella. Quando disse que faria diferente quis dizer que _nunca_ teria saído daquele estúdio sem você. – ele disse puxando meu rosto pra encostar no seu de novo.

Eu não conseguia responder, estava sem ação mais uma vez. Não conseguia desfazer a ligação dos nossos olhares, nem piscar. Foi só ao sentir seu nariz roçando levemente na ponta do meu que eu fechei meus olhos, completamente entregue e alheia a tudo que estava a minha volta, exceto ele.

Sua boca agora estava tão perto da minha que eu sentia a sua respiração; aquilo só acendia mais ainda a minha vontade avassaladora de beijá-lo.

Ele segurava meu rosto entre suas mãos impedindo que eu fizesse qualquer movimento, não que eu pretendesse sair dali. Seu corpo estava posto entre minhas pernas... Entreabri meus lábios esperando os seus e ele, provocantemente, só os roçou. Separou nossos rostos pra olhar pra mim.

O vi umedecendo seus lábios e fiz o mesmo. Minha mão voou para a sua nuca o trazendo de vez pra mim. Um choque percorreu meu corpo inteiro, do dedão do pé ao cabelo, no segundo em que nossos lábios se tocaram. Ele me trouxe mais pra extremidade da mesa e aprofundou nosso beijo. Enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e deixei minha língua ser levada pela sua e meus lábios dançarem ao ritmo envolvente e sedutor dos seus...

Mas, _como se o acaso estivesse me pregando uma outra peça_, a porta da cozinha abriu fazendo um estrondo, e junto deste, pude ouvir o som alto de alguém limpando a garganta. Ou não... Não importava agora. Nada importava.

Edward parou de me beijar e aos poucos soltou meu rosto. Abri os olhos lentamente, tentando saborear o resto do melhor momento do meu dia e me deparei com seu sorriso estonteante. Ele acariciou de leve a minha bochecha com o seu polegar e se virou pra ver quem estava na porta. Eu o acompanhei. Era Pedro com uma cara enfurecida. Seus olhos chamuscavam.

- Ouvi um barulho de vidro quebrando. – ele disse olhando pro chão – Está tudo bem?

- Uhum. – disse roxa de vergonha empurrando, delicadamente, Edward da minha frente. – Eu... É... Meio que... Cortei o pé quando a garrafa caiu e ele me ajudou. – falei enquanto levantava meu pé na sua direção.

- Suponho então, que você seja Edward?

- Exatamente. E eu devo supor que você seja quem? – Edward perguntou visivelmente irritado, mas com a voz uniforme.

- Pedro.

- Oh. – ele relaxou sua postura – Muito prazer.

- É.

- Pedro? – eu o chamei e ele me olhou. O repreendi com o olhar. – Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Oh Bella. Me desculpa se eu me preocupei com você por estar num ambiente onde existem facas, vidros e objetos pontudos. Só vim verificar se você estava bem.

- Ela está bem, Pedro. Não se preocupe. Não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com ela. - ele disse acariciando a minha mãe e sorrindo pra mim.

- Bom, eu não estou tão certo disso...

- Pedro!!!

- É verdade Bella! Ele por acaso sabe o que acontece na sua vida quando você não está hipnotizada por ele? - seus carinhos em minha mão cessaram.

- Pedro!! – falei entre os dentes.

- Quer saber, to indo pra sala. – ele falou.

- Não senhor. Você fica que eu preciso conversar com você.

- Quer que eu saia, Bella? – Edward me perguntou com as sobrancelhas unidas numa fisionomia frustrada.

- Por favor, Edward. – disse olhando-o nos olhos tentando assegurá-lo que estava tudo bem. Ele pareceu entender ao levar uma das minhas mãos a sua boca e depositar um beijo nela.

- Vou estar na sala. – eu assenti com a cabeça e ele saiu.

Desci da mesa, procurei um pano de chão e limpei a bagunça do vinho, quando ia catar os cacos de vidro Pedro me impediu e fez isso por mim. Depois que a sujeira estava limpa eu o encarei.

- E então, vai me explicar o que foi isso? Pareceu um namoradinho ciumento! – perguntei com a voz muito arisca.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou muito forte afagando a minha cabeça que estava deitada em seu peito.

- Você tem alguma idéia do valor que tem pra mim, Bella?

- Onde você quer chegar?

- Eu quase morri quando Ângela me ligou dizendo que você dormiu um dia inteiro, quando ela disse que você tava arrasada por tudo o que aconteceu com o seu triângulo e principalmente, quando eu falei com Jacob hoje e ele narrou detalhadamente a tristeza que tomava conta de você, meu amor.

- Pedro... – ia falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Eu me arrisco dizer que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, eu daria tudo por você. Se você quer mesmo eu me caso, viro hetero qualquer coisa. Mas eu não vou admitir que você passe por essa confusão toda, Bella. – ele falava com a voz séria o tempo inteiro enquanto afagava meus cabelos e minhas costas.

- Eu sou feliz com o Edward.

- Sim Bella. O ponto é que você não é feliz quando não está com ele.

- E daí?

- E daí que antes de você se jogar em qualquer relacionamento você tem que estar bem consigo mesma, Bella...

- Eu estou.

- Não, você não está. Você nem resolveu o problema com o Jacob e já está nos braços de outro.

- O que você tá insinuando? – falei irritadíssima me afastando dele.

- Não estou insinuando Bella. Estou falando que você já está nos braços de outro enquanto ainda é comprometida. Você não pode fazer isso com o Jacob nem com o Edward. Mas principalmente você não pode fazer isso com si mesma. Ou você acha que o Jacob merece essa traição?

- Não! Claro que não! Se alguém merecia isso era eu.

- Nada disso Bella. Você é a que menos merece sofrer. Para de falar besteira! – ele disse me puxando pros seus braços de novo.

- Pedro... Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Eu imagino.

- Eu não sei como agir. Eu não sou eu quando estou com ele. Perco todos os meus sentidos e a capacidade de raciocínio. – disse com os olhos marejados.

- O que você quer Bella? Você precisa se conhecer antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

- Eu não sei... Eu quero ele, mas só se eu não precisar tirar Jacob da minha vida.

- Safada! – ele disse dando um tapinha na minha bunda. Ri baixinho porque ele era mesmo um bobo.

- Vê-lo chorando hoje acabou comigo. – ele afagou meus cabelos. – Por que você falou com ele?

- Eu te liguei, mas você não atendia, e como Angie disse que você ia se encontrar com ele achei que ainda pudessem estar juntos. Então eu percebi a voz dele e como ele ficou preocupado quando descobriu que você não atendia. Ele ia até a sua casa, mas eu o assegurei que assim que tivesse noticias suas repassaria.

- Hum. Eu não queria que fosse assim.

- Nem eu, meu bem... Ver você caidinha assim – ele limpou algumas lágrimas que escorriam – acaba comigo também.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Mas você entende o que eu quero dizer? – eu assenti com a cabeça – Você não acha que as coisas entre você e Edward estão rápidas e confusas demais? – assenti novamente. – Então o que você pretende fazer?

- Ir mais devagar? – minha resposta saiu como uma pergunta.

- Eu acho um plano ótimo. Você acha que consegue?

- Acho que sim. Mas e se ele não quiser?

- Se ele não estiver disposto a te esperar estar pronta é porque ele não é o certo. Aí você pode deixar ele pra mim que eu traço! – ele falou rindo enquanto eu dava um soquinho no braço dele.

- Você é tudo, sabia?

- Sabia. Eu te amo, sua problemática! - Sorri pra ele e dei um beijo.

- Você não faz idéia do bem que me faz. – ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, limpou meu rosto, sorriu pra mim e me puxou pela mão, pra fora da cozinha.

- Ângela e Bem estão te esperando na sala.

Edward Cullen

Saí da cozinha completamente atordoado por tudo o que aconteceu. Bella estava na casa dos meus pais e eu nem perguntei o motivo. Por que ela estava na casa dos meus pais? E o chefe dela? E aquela cena que eu presenciei a pouco na cozinha? O que foi aquilo? Achei que Bella tinha dito que Pedro era gay.

Fui até a sala de televisão porque eram de lá que vinham as vozes e me deparei com uma cena um tanto peculiar. Minha mãe estava sentada no braço da poltrona que meu pai estava sentado, ele acariciava sua perna enquanto engajavam em algum tipo de conversa divertida, estavam ambos dando risadas. Alice estava conversando com uma garota que eu nunca vi. Era bem magra, cabelos lisos e castanho e pele bastante branca. Ela estava sentada no sofá e Alice gesticulava de um jeito bastante efusivo com ela. Notei que a garota recuava com alguns gestos da pimpolha. Talvez com medo de ser acertada. Emmett estava sentado em frente a televisão com um homem de cabelo castanho claro e isso era tudo que eu podia ver, uma vez que estava virado de costas pra mim e de frente pra televisão.

Rosalie estava encostada na porta e assim que me viu veio até mim.

- Será que posso conversar contigo um minutinho?

- Claro. Quem são essas pessoas? – perguntei enquanto ela me levava pra sala de estar.

- Amigos da Bella. Ben e Ângela.

- Por que eles estão aqui?

- Todo domingo eles fazem um jantar...

- Como você conhece eles?

- É sobre isso que eu quero falar, Edward. – fiquei calado esperando e ela continuou.

- Ela e Pedro me fotografaram ontem. Lembra do ensaio que eu tive? – eu assenti e ela continuou – então, eu conversei com a Bella e a gente se deu muito bem, a gente acabou saindo pra almoçar e Pedro veio conosco. Durante o almoço eu falei sobre o Emmett e sobre o irmão dele que fazia medicina. Então do nada Bella arrumou uma desculpa, disse que tava passando mal e foi embora. Eu fiquei lá com o Pedro.

- Ok. Isso foi bizarro... tantas pessoas pra você cruzar na rua e é na Bella que você esbarra.

- Pois é. Então, depois que ela foi embora eu fiquei muito tempo conversando com Pedro e ele acabou me explicando o motivo dela ter ido embora. Ele me contou como vocês se conheceram; aparentemente Bella confidenciou bastante do dia de vocês pra ele. Então eu tive a idéia de fazer vocês se encontrarem de novo.

- Você?! – não pude conter o espanto em minha voz.

- Ah, Eddie... eu realmente gostei da Bella.

- Eu também. – sorri involuntariamente com meu comentário.

- Então, como eu disse antes, todo domingo eles jantam juntos e esse, seria na casa do Pedro. Aí ele falou pra eu ligar pra Bella e dizer que não ia poder ser lá; eu fiz... disse que deu problema no encanamento, ou algo assim. Daí ela disse que a casa dela tava muito bagunçada e sugeriu de irmos num restaurante, exatamente como Pedro disse que ela diria. Bella odeia receber visitas em casa quando ela está bagunçada. Então eu sugeri que fosse aqui. Ela aceitou. Então eu liguei pra Esme, contei rapidamente a minha idéia e ela adorou. Já tinha ouvido o Emm falar da Bella e como você a defendeu no ringue de patinação. E então Esme te ligou e te chamou pra vir pra cá.

- Eu liguei pra ela.

- Oh. Então tá vendo, o destino está conspirando definitivamente a favor de vocês! – ela disse gargalhando.

- É Rosie... Talvez esteja!

- Então, garanhão. Por que você não tá agora com ela?

- Porque o Pedro praticamente me expulsou de lá. – ela arregalou o olho.

- Edward, o que vocês estavam fazendo???

- Nada demais. A gente tava se beijando, mas nada muito explícito.

- Pode deixar que eu vou descobrir qual é o problema do Pedro. – ela falou se levantando e eu segurei seu braço.

- Não Rosie... Eu tava querendo conversar com ele.

- Por quê?

- Impressionar os melhores amigos é a alma do negócio. – pisquei pra ela e voltei pra sala de televisão.

É, até que pra uma loira a Rosalie soube planejar bem...

Bella Swan

Pedro me levou pra uma sala de televisão onde estavam Ângela e Ben sentados num sofá conversando. Um cara muito forte, de cabelo preto e Edward estavam assistindo televisão – o que aparentava ser um jogo de baseball. Esme estava sentada no braço da poltrona onde um homem muito, mas muito bonito estava sentado – ele era loiro, sua barba estava mal feita, seus olhos eram verdes, sua boca carnuda e rosto quadrado... Bastante masculino, lembrava-me muito o Edward. Deve ser Carlisle, seu pai. Rosalie estava com um copo de vinho conversando com a garota que eu vi no ringue, deve ser Alice a irmã do Edward. Ela estava com um short preto de seda, uma blusa de manga cumprida branca e chinelos de dedo. Olhando assim parece uma roupa casual, mas nela parecia um figurino escolhido pra algum desfile de moda da alta sociedade.  
_  
__Onde eu fui me enfiar?_

Muito devagar eu me coloquei atrás do Pedro, quase como se estivesse me escondendo. Quase não. Eu definitivamente estava me escondendo. Parecia que eu estava num campo de batalha, e seriam eles meus inimigos ou aliados? Eles sabiam quem eu era? Claro que não! Por que saberiam?

- Como está seu pé, Bella? – acho que foi Esme que me perguntou e eu me vi obrigada a sair de trás do meu escudo pra olhá-la.

Entenda-se por escudo: Pedro.

- Está bem, Esme. Nem sabia que tinha cortado. – afirmei sorrindo sem ousar olhar demais pras pessoas que estavam na sala.

- Edward sempre teve essa percepção com cortes e machucados. Se não fosse meu filho diria que é um monstro com um super olfato. Talvez um mutante ou um vampiro, porque ô rapazinho pra sentir cheiro de sangue! - ela disse em meio a risadas.

- Oh claro. Nosso Eddie é um vampiro! – o cara forte falou gargalhando.

- Por que você não fica quieto Emmett? – Rosalie bufou e ele a puxou pra sentar no seu colo.

Eu dei o azar de olhar as pessoas que estavam na sala de novo e acabei por encontrar o olhar do Edward. Ele sorriu pra mim e eu correspondi até que um cabelo preto atrapalhou nossa conversa por olhares e eu olhei pra baixo, pro dono do cabelo. Neste caso, pra dona...

- Oi! Eu sou Alice!

- Hey, sou Bella. – falei sorrindo e ofereci minha mão pra ela apertar, mas ela me deu um abraço de tirar o fôlego.

De onde saiu essa força?

Correspondi seu abraço, muito envergonhada e vi Pedro ir sentar-se com Ângela e Ben.

Sorri para o casal que estava me observando e me voltei pra Alice depois que ela cutucou meu ombro.

- Estava doida pra te conhecer. Eu te vi no ringue. Queria ir até lá, mas o Edward não deixou. Nossa você é tão mais bonita de perto e essa sua roupa? Um arraso. Também né com um Pedro Marchinelli na sua vida duvido que você se vista mal, ele não deve deixar você colocar sequer uma calça jeans e um tênis né? Mas então Bella, me conta tudo. Há quanto tempo você mora aqui? Mora com a Ângela né? Ela meio que falou. O namorado dela é uma graça. E cursos, faculdade, hobbies? Quais são? Como é trabalhar de fotógrafa? Você viaja muito?– ela disse enquanto me puxava pela mão pra um sofá naquela sala. Meu olhar de desespero pra Edward o fez gargalhar tão alto que seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Pimpolha! Eu aposto que ela não lembra nem da primeira pergunta! – ele disse ainda rindo e Alice fez uma careta.

- Desculpa Bella... É que eu realmente fiquei empolgada quando te vi. – ela estava tristonha e aquilo derreteu meu coração.

- Tá tudo bem Alice. Posso me lembrar de algumas... – falei sorrindo – Pedro tentou controlar minhas roupas por algum tempo – disse e olhei enfezada pra ele - mas acabou desistindo ao ver que eu não ia ser o manequim dele. E sim, eu moro com Angie desde que mudei pra NY que foi há dois anos.

- Hum... que bom. – ela disse sentando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas.

- Agora vai apelar pro drama tampinha? – Emmett perguntou.

- Ei! Vocês querem deixar ela em paz? Quando ela fala vocês reclamam, quando ela não fala vocês também reclamam! – Esme os repreendeu.

Eles deram a língua pra ela fazendo-a rir. Esme levantou-se e veio até mim.

- Bom, parece que você já conheceu a minha filha hiper-ativa. Agora venha conhecer meu filho e meu marido. Acho que você já conheceu Edward, né? – ela disse piscando pra mim e eu senti meu rosto imediatamente em chamas.

- É. Já...

Ela sorriu e me levou até Carlisle.

- Esse é Carlisle, Bella. Meu maridão. – Wow. Bota maridão nisso.

- Er... Muito prazer Dr. Cullen. – disse estendendo minha mão pra ele apertar.

- Errado. – gelei. - Estou em casa e aqui é papai ou Carlisle. Escolha um deles. – ele disse sorrindo e apertando a minha mão.

- Carlisle então. – sorri e apertei a sua mão em resposta.

- Se você vai conhecer o Emmett, sugiro que faça a distância. – ele disse piscando o olho pra mim. – Se puder faça pela internet, carta ou faz...

- Carlisle. Para de bobeira! – Esme disse.

- Não é bobeira... É só porque parece que Bella é um imã para acidentes segundo os boatos que ouvi por aí...  
_  
__Meu deus! É impressão minha ou todos aqui já ouviram falar de mim?__  
_  
Olhei na direção do Emmett e ele já estava em pé, vindo na minha direção a passadas largas. Meu corpo tremeu tamanha a antecipação de uma experiência pré-morte. Aquela massa de quase dois metros vinha na minha direção de braços abertos e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Seria engraçado se não fosse tão trágico. E então ele me abraçou. Forte, muito forte. Alto. Eu estava no alto. Meus pés não estavam no chão e agora ele me... _rodava_?!

Oh deus! Agarrei-me nele e fechei os olhos enquanto ouvia muitas risadas ecoarem na sala. E então ele parou e me colocou no chão. Inútil dizer que minhas pernas tremeram. Escorei-me no sofá que estava ao meu lado até voltar a ter controle das minhas ações.

- Ok. Acho que foi um prazer te conhecer, Emmett.

- Oh! Tenho certeza que foi. – ele disse piscando pra mim e recebendo um tapa de Rosalie na cabeça.

- Meu irmão te traumatizou, Bella? – Edward perguntou no pé do meu ouvido me fazendo pular de surpresa.

Eu apenas neguei sem olhá-lo. Procurei por ajuda, qualquer ajuda. Se eu queria fazer isso ir devagar, precisava estar a uma distância segura do meu _inferno particular_... Vi que Pedro me observava. O chamei com os olhos suplicantes e ele veio.

- Você tá branca, Bella! – ele falou rindo.

- Desculpa se eu não sou muito fã de movimentos bruscos! – falei meio arisca arrancando risadas gerais.

- Eu avisei... – Carlisle disse me fazendo finalmente rir daquela situação ridícula...

Afastei-me de Edward depois disso e fiquei conversando com Ângela e Ben. Alice não falou comigo depois daquilo, e vez ou outra Esme e Carlisle falavam comigo. Rose e Emmett estavam mergulhados num universo paralelo e Edward e Pedro estavam engajados numa conversa que parecia ser séria, nenhum dos dois ria ou mostrava descontração e aquilo me preocupava. Não consegui ouvir o que eles diziam por causa do tom baixo de suas vozes.

- Bom. Eu to morrendo de fome. Vou começar o jantar. – falei pra Angie.

- Quer ajuda, querida?

- Sua? De forma alguma! – respondi rindo e Angie fez uma careta. Ela era um desastre na cozinha. Só sabia fazer café e ovos mexidos.

Fui até Esme.

- Sem querer ser rude ou nada do tipo, mas será que eu posso usar a sua cozinha pra fazer o jantar?

- Já não era sem tempo. Estava quase pedindo uma pizza! – Carlisle comentou.

- Oh. Desculpa, mas é que eu nem vi a hora passar.

- Que isso Bella. Não liga pra ele... É que quando ele fica com fome fica mal humorado desse jeito. Exatamente igual a uma criança. Mas fique a vontade, sei que você já sabe onde é mas será que posso ajudar?

Ok. O que eu ia falar? Ela era a dona da casa, certo que eu odiava cozinhar com outras pessoas me ajudando, mas não podia despachá-la, né?

- Claro! – respondi sorrindo.

- Ótimo! – ela disse se levantando. – Bom, se nos dão licença, Bella e eu vamos cozinhar. – ela disse com um sorriso tão sincero que fez eu me sentir mal de ter pensado em despachá-la.

Edward estava me olhando e levantou-se pra vir na minha direção. Esme já não estava ao meu lado, deve ter ido pra cozinha e a cada passo que ele dava na minha direção a sala ficava mais silenciosa e vazia. Sei que ninguém diminuiu o tom de voz ou saiu de lá, mas é que a redoma começava a fechar-se em volta de nós dois mais uma vez.

- A gente quase não conversou. – ele falou enquanto segurava a minha mão.

- É. Não via o Ben há algum tempo.

- Tudo bem. Precisa da minha ajuda na cozinha?

- Ah. Acho que já tenho tudo o que preciso por lá. – respondi sorrindo.

- Oh. Certo. Minha mãe e Alice né?

- Alice?

- É. Minha mãe a arrastou pra lá.

- Ahn.

- Não precisa mesmo da minha companhia?

- Depois do jantar eu vou precisar. – respondi sorrindo.

- Posso ser útil antes e depois dele. – ele respondeu piscando.

- Oito mãos pra fazer um macarrão? Acho que não, Edward. – respondi ainda com aquele sorriso bobo no meu rosto.

- Tudo bem então, Bella. Se você cair ou se cortar me chame que estarei por lá no segundo seguinte. – ele disse aproximando o seu rosto do meu.

Inútil dizer que meu corpo respondeu a sua proximidade da maneira mais previsível possível, né? Ele roçou seu nariz no meu e nesse momento eu me esqueci que não estávamos sozinhos. Fechei meus olhos pra receber seus carinhos e ele me deu um beijo demorado na minha bochecha, bem perto da minha boca.

- Não se esqueça de me chamar se precisar de qualquer coisa. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. E então se afastou de mim.

Eu fiquei completamente paralisada na minha posição só olhando ele se afastar e ir sentar no sofá ao lado de Emmett, que me olhava com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Ok. Isso foi suficiente pra me trazer de volta a realidade. Sentindo meu rosto arder fui direto pra cozinha, sem ousar olhar pra trás. Quando estava fora da sala ouvi a voz de Pedro.

- Qual é o seu problema Edward?

- Eu sei... eu sei. – Edward respondeu suspirando.

Eu ainda estava tão entorpecida que não me preocupei com aquilo. Não ainda...

Cheguei na cozinha e Alice estava picotando cebolas em cima de uma tábua de madeira na mesa enquanto balançava seus pés na cadeira que estava sentada.

_Como ela conseguiu picar duas inteiras em tão pouco tempo?_

Esme estava retirando panelas e posicionando-as na pia. Quando cheguei ela se virou pra mim.

- Uhn! Então, Bella. Quais são as ordens?

- Há! Eu sou a chef e vocês minha equipe?

- Ah! Posso ser a _Saucier_? – ouvi Alice pedindo pra se a responsável por preparar o molho do meu talharim me fez rir.

- Alice. Você quer que eu deixe você fazer a melhor parte do meu macarrão?

- Uhun? - ela concordou num tom de pergunta.

- Meu molho secreto é insubstituível, e bom... Pedro me mataria se soubesse que não o fiz.

- Ah! Você pode me ensinar a fazer. – seus olhinhos estavam brilhantes.

- Aí ele deixaria de ser secreto. – respondi piscando o olho pra ela, que me respondeu com uma careta.

Fizemos o meu famoso Talharim al Pesto e todos elogiaram o prato. Fiz questão de enfatizar que Alice me ajudou em praticamente tudo e, com isso a pequena ficou exultante.

- Viu papi! Agora só falta me arrumar um marido!

- Ah claro. Falta nascer alguém pra agüentar você!

- Isso é inveja porque tenho uma energia quase infinita.

- Ih minha filha. Não sabe de nada. Eu tenho uma energia que é uma beleza... Não é Esme?

- Claro meu amor... Uma beleza. – ela disse dando um beijo em seu marido.

Alice cobriu seus olhos com o guardanapo, Emmett fechou os seus sem cerimônia e Edward fingiu que estava comendo e não viu seus pais. Ri demais daquilo.

- Alice! Eu conheço alguém que pode conseguir acompanhar seu ritmo.

- Quem Pedro? – perguntei visivelmente interessada.

- Jasper.

- Oh! – Como nunca pensei nele? Ele e Alice parecem ser perfeitos. Nunca vi alguém tão paciente e tranqüilo quanto Jazz. Ele e Alice são opostos que se completam. Perfeitos.

- Uhm. E quem é esse? – Alice disse visivelmente interessada.

- É o arquiteto que decorou o estúdio.

- Hum. É bem decorado, Edward? – Alice perguntou maliciosamente.

- Pra ser sincero eu não faço idéia, pimpolha. Tinha coisas muito mais interessantes pra eu reparar no dia que estive lá. – meu rosto deve ter ficado azul de tanta vergonha que eu senti. Olhei pra baixo e deixei meus cabelos caírem no meu rosto.

A mesa ficou num silêncio desconfortável. Não por muito tempo, lógico. Com Alice na área nada fica em silêncio por muito tempo.

- E quando eu vou conhecê-lo, Pedro?

- Ah. Bom, não sei... Não veio hoje porque não está na cidade, mas chega quarta de manhã pra festa na Cielo. Posso tentar arrumar um convite pra você.

Alice riu escandalosamente. Olhei pro Pedro, Ângela e Ben e eles me olharam com o mesmo olhar preocupado.

- E você tá pensando em conseguir com quem esse convite? – ela perguntou trocando olhares com Edward e Emmett, que sorriam.

- Hum. Com o pessoal da Manolo. É uma festa que eles estão dando pra inaugurar o catálogo novo. E acho que pra receber as modelos novas também. Eles nos deram convites e eu já chamei Jasper.

- Interessante...

- Então, você vai?

- Ah lógico. Não perderia por nada a festa que eu planejei por quase 4 meses.

Hun?!

- Alice estagia pra Manolo's, Bella... – Edward disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Ela vai na festa.

- Nós também. – Emmett falou.  
_  
__Ah. Ótimo!_

~*~

O jantar continuou com Pedro falando sobre o Jasper, Alice falando sobre os preparativos da festa, Rose sobre as roupas que nós vamos comprar amanhã. Ótimo, tinha me esquecido do shopping. E numa tentativa de não cruzar meus olhares com Edward fiquei conversando com Carlisle sobre seus quadros e como eu quis fazer Bela Artes quando era mais nova. Inútil dizer que por vários momentos deixei quem quer que estivesse falando comigo no vácuo ao me perder olhando pro Edward e em cada movimento que ele fazia, a maneira que sorria e como tratava seus pais e irmãos. Ângela e Ben pareciam ter se dado muito bem com os Cullens, engajavam em qualquer conversa com qualquer um deles.

Eu comi pouco. Aquele mal estar de mais cedo voltou a me abater, mas eu tentei esconder isso o máximo possível. Passar mal numa mesa com Pedro e dois médicos seria como pedir pra ser internada.

- Hey, desculpa interromper vocês. Não vamos nos demorar muito mais por aqui. Sei que têm uma festa e já está tarde. Eu arrumo essa bagunça aqui. – disse sorrindo para Esme.

- Festa? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas unidas e nessa hora a mesa inteira olhou para nós duas.

- Ué? Rose falou que vocês estariam numa festa de uma tia do Emmett.

- Ah. Ela falou? – Esme olhou pra Rose.

- É Esme. Irina. – Rosalie falou enquanto eu vi uma careta discreta se formar no rosto de Edward, e Esme em seguida concordou com a cabeça.

- Festa da Irina. Verdade.

- Sinto muito ter prendido vocês até tão tarde. – falei meio sem graça.

- Que isso, Bella. Nós preferimos ficar aqui do que ir pra festa dessa mulher. Nem gostamos tanto dela assim, né?

- Definitivamente preferimos a noite aqui do que qualquer noite lá. – Edward complementou sorrindo pra mim.

Nossa. Eu estava tão sem graça. Mais um feito extraordinário pra minha lista. Acabei com a noite festiva da família. Hunf.

- Tudo bem então, desculpe-nos mesmo assim. Se soubesse que iríamos atrapalhar tanto assim não teria aceitado o convite da Rose.

- E ia me deixar morrer sem experimentar esse talharim? – Carlisle perguntou lambendo o garfo.

- Oh. Tá certo então! – respondi sorrindo pra ele. – Sabe, sobrou bastante na panela e acho que se você gostou tanto pode ficar aqui pra vocês. Se não for incomodo, claro.

Na hora que falei isso vi o sorriso no rosto do Pedro sumir.

- Na verdade, será que vocês poderiam dividir com o Pedro?

Eles riram e Pedro ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

- Claro Bella, mas me diga, onde aprendeu a cozinhar assim, tão bem? – Carlisle perguntou e eu senti minhas bochechas aquecendo por conta da atenção que estava recebendo.

- Ah. Eu tive que me virar desde cedo, né? Acho que comecei a cozinhar com uns 12 ou 13 anos por diversão. Adorava brincar que era uma apresentadora de programa de culinária... Meus pais que sofriam com isso – respondi rindo... - Mas tive que fazer por necessidade com 16 anos, depois que me mudei pra casa dos Black's... Aí foi uma questão de mera sobrevivência... Se eu não cozinhasse teria que morrer comendo só congelados ou peixe frito.

Esme sorriu pra mim e me ajudou a tirar a mesa. E depois comemos a Torta di Mandorle que Ângela trouxe.

O final da noite foi agradável, ainda estava enjoada, mas nada muito sério. Notei que Carlisle estava bocejando freqüentemente e Esme descansava sua cabeça em seu ombro. Eles nos faziam companhia mesmo estando exaustos.

- Bom, a noite foi maravilhosa. Muito obrigada por tudo e desculpe pela bagunça. – disse me levantando.

Carlisle me olhou surpreso e Esme levantou sua cabeça de seu ombro.

- Está tentando ir embora, Bella? – Esme disse sorrindo.

- Bom, já está tarde né? E amanhã eu trabalho. Acredito que vocês também...

Pedro se levantou e se despediu deles, eu o acompanhei me despedindo de todos. Quando fui me despedir do Edward, ele segurou minha mão e falou no meu ouvido que queria conversar comigo.

Ir devagar, Bella. Devagar. Esse era o meu mantra atual.

* * *

**_N.A.: Já sabem o esquema... Reviews pra me fazer feliz!^^_**

**_=)_**


	9. Regras foram feitas pra serem burladas

**N.A.: Só avisando pra quem não sabe... Twilight não me pertence!**

**Hauahuahauhuahauhuahauh**

**Não tenho muito a dizer, então... Aqui está o novo capítulo!^^**

**

* * *

**

**Regras foram feitas pra serem burladas**

_**Bella Swan**_

- Agora Edward? Eu to indo embora. Seus pais estão dormindo em pé, Emmett e Rosalie não parecem querer prolongar muito a noite deles com a gente, Angie e Ben já estão indo e Pedro vai me matar se ficar muito mais... – sussurrei de volta.

- Vai ser rápido. – ele disse segurando minha mão. – Vou ajudar Bella a pegar seu casaco. – ele sussurrou por cima do ombro pros nossos amigos.

- De onde eu vim, o nome disso não é casaco não, Eddie. – Emmett disse com um sorriso cínico me fazendo ficar roxa.

Vi Edward e Pedro se encarando por um tempo e depois ele me tirou de lá, puxando-me pela mão.

Fomos até o hall de entrada e ele me encostou delicadamente na parede. Manteve-se relativamente longe, mas meu corpo ainda reagia como sempre reage quando estou com ele ou pensando nele.

- Então? – perguntei sem esconder a ansiedade.

- Eu conversei com o Pedro, Bella. – Edward disse com um tom sério.

- Eu notei. Ele te importunou muito? – perguntei divertida.

- Não necessariamente, mas ele me contou umas coisas que eu não gostei de ouvir. – ele disse enquanto segurava uma mão minha no meio das suas.

- O que ele contou? – perguntei com um pingo de irritação na voz.

- Basicamente a sua história com o seu namorado e como você tem passado esses últimos dias, falou que você tá mal, não saía do quarto e dormiu o dia inteiro...

- Eu estava virada, Edward! – comentei extremamente irritada por ele estar se metendo na minha vida e por causa do Pedro que não consegue segurar a língua dentro da boca.

- Eu também, Bella. E mesmo assim fui pro trabalho.

- Nossos organismos reagem de maneira diferente ao sono!

- Bella. Para de ser cabeça dura. Não nega que você tá mal. Dá pra notar isso de longe e eu já tinha reparado antes mesmo dele me dizer.

- Hum... – Ok. Essa é a hora que ele me manda embora?

- E devo dizer que detestei ouvir que to te fazendo mal. – Viu? Vai dizer que pro meu bem vai se manter longe.

- Você sabe que não está Edward. Se tem uma coisa que você não faz é mal a mim...

- Eu te fiz questionar o seu amor pelo Jacob.

- Oh meu deus!! Que espécie de idiota prepotente você é, Edward? Jacob e eu estávamos com problemas muito antes de eu conhecer você. Por que diabos você pensa que uma noite que eu passei contigo me faria questionar qualquer coisa? – ok, isso foi só parcialmente verdadeiro, mas odeio quando qualquer pessoa vem dizer que meus problemas com o Jacob surgiram depois que conheci Edward. Foi assim com o Pedro, Ângela, Jacob e agora também o Edward? Inferno!

Ele olhou pra baixo, desviando meu olhar fulminante do seu.

- Só achei que... Talvez você tivesse... Se _envolvido_... Que tivesse sido _mais_ do que uma... _Noite_... – ele falava bem baixo ainda olhando pro chão. – Mas que bom que não foi isso... Foi só uma noite afinal de contas... Uma noite com uma conversa casual entre dois conhecidos.

Por que ele tava demorando tanto com esse pé na bunda? Saco! Não basta ter que agüentar esse enjôo o dia todo sem poder reclamar ainda tenho que agüentar alguém prolongando meu fora?!

- Eu já entendi o que você quer Edward. – bufei – E vou mentir se disser que não esperava por isso. Mas não se preocupe, não vai ficar um clima estranho entre nós dois. – disse soltando a sua mão da minha.

- O que você entendeu Bella? – ele disse segurando minha mão de novo e suspirando.

- Que essa história é demais pra você? Que você percebeu que não vale a pena se envolver com alguém tão cheia de problemas quanto eu? Que pra uma vadia eu to te dando muito trabalho? - cuspi tudo aquilo que tava entalado na minha garganta!

A verdade saiu ardendo de dentro de mim, mas em compensação, meu ombro ficou toneladas mais leve.

Definitivamente a resposta pras minhas perguntas, ainda que retóricas, não estavam sendo aguardadas por mim. Ele podia guardar tudo pra ele que eu não me importaria. Tentei fugir dele, mas ele apertou mais minha mão, me impedindo de sair.

O que agora? Vou ter mesmo que ouvir meu pé na bunda? Já entendi o seu ponto!

Dava pra ser mais patético?

- Meu deus! Você só fala besteira! – ele segurou meu rosto muito próximo do seu. – Mais uma vez suas conclusões precipitadas foram toscas, Bella. - Ele disse sorrindo de lado. Uuuugh! Ódio!

Ok. Alguém me diz se é cara de palhaço que eu tenho ou se realmente perdi a piada? Por que esse imbecil absurdamente gostoso tava rindo?

Eu me desvencilhei das suas mãos, peguei meu sobretudo que estava colocado no braço de uma poltrona e comecei a colocá-lo.

Senti o calor do seu corpo atrás do meu, suas mãos passaram pela minha cintura amarrando o nó que eu estava, sem sucesso, tentando fazer durante longos segundo.

- Nem tive oportunidade de dizer que você está maravilhosa... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Edward... – falei baixinho em meio a minha respiração pesada.

Ele puxou meu corpo pra perto de si e beijou meu pescoço.

- Bella...

Joguei minhas mãos pra trás com o intuito de segurar sua cabeça no lugar e suspirei pesado ao sentir sua língua passando pelo meu pescoço.

- Eu não consegui pensar em nada além de você desde a hora que saí daquele estúdio. Sabia? – ele disse e mordiscou meu ombro depois de desfazer o nó e deslizar o sobretudo para fora do meu corpo. Uma das suas mãos apertava meu corpo contra o seu e a outra estava no meu cabelo, virando meu pescoço pra o lado.

Não consegui responder. Apenas soltei um suspiro pesado enquanto me perdia em seus cabelos.

- Eu entendo o que você tá passando e juro que estou disposto a seguir as suas normas, seguir o seu tempo, te esperar... – ele subiu seus beijos molhados do meu pescoço pra minha orelha me fazendo gemer baixinho.

- Edward... _Uhn_! – gemi quando senti uma de suas mãos no meu seio por cima do vestido.

- Mas por favor, entenda que eu vou ter que me acostumar com a distância. Você é tentadora demais pro seu próprio bem. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido roçando sua evidente excitação nas minhas costas.

Me virei de frente pra ele e segurei seu rosto.

- Ok. Precisamos estipular algumas regras. – ele assentiu parando seus carinhos e se afastando um pouco de mim. Ele tinha um olhar ausente e seu rosto estava corado.

- Vamos tentar primeiro uma amizade. – fechei meus olhos ao sentir sua excitação roçar na minha barriga. Aparentemente ele se reaproximou... – Humm... Edw...ard. – ele beijou meu queijo e depois mordiscou.

- Certo. Amizade, Bella. – ele disse parando seus carinhos e se afastando de mim com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Não vai ser colorida. Vai ser preto no branco. Ok? – falei de olhos fechados já sentindo saudade do seu contato no meu corpo.

- Certo Bella. O que você quiser.

O que esse homem tem? Fizeram algum trabalho nele? Por que tudo, absolutamente tudo, o que ele faz me excita?

Agora uma simples demonstração de compreensão me deixou tão excitada que eu tive que discretamente esfregar uma coxa na outra, com o intuito de causar uma pressão na minha intimidade pra tentar aliviar um pouco minha não tão evidente necessidade.

- Mais uma regra, Edward: _Essa regra de amizade só vale a partir de amanhã._ – e com isso o beijei com toda a vontade que tive que reprimir durante a noite.

Edward segurou meu corpo contra o seu e depois me empurrou pra parede. Não havia nada delicado naquele beijo. Estávamos matando a saudade e nos despedindo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele segurou a minha perna esquerda, levantou-a encaixando na altura do seu quadril se posicionando entre minhas coxas, roçando fortemente sua intimidade na minha. Eu gemia baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto ele lambia, chupava e mordia meu pescoço, ombros e colo. Eu também esfregava minha excitação contra a dele e aquilo me levou pra um _paraíso_ prazerosamente _infernal_.

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás sentindo uma onda de satisfação me preencher. Com isso ele passou a violentar meu pescoço com seus lábios, dentes e língua.

Eu precisava dele. _Por inteiro_. Abaixei minha mão e acariciei mais intimamente aquele membro duro e latejante por cima da sua calça. Ele gemeu e mordeu meu lábio inferior e depois, com fúria, me beijou enquanto me esmagava entre a parede e seu corpo.

Eu segurava forte seu ombro enquanto nossas línguas engajavam-se numa batalha sôfrega e envolvente. Ele me pegou no colo, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura e subiu as escadas. Eu agora atacava seu pescoço enquanto ele apertava a minha bunda.

Ele abriu uma porta e depois que entramos a fechou com o pé. Nos rodou e me imprensou na mesma enquanto fazia um movimento de vai-e-vem com sua pélvis na direção da minha intimidade. Eu puxava seu cabelo forte enquanto nosso beijo se tornava cada vez mais _'insuportável'_. Eu não conseguia parar de gemer em sua boca e ele não conseguia parar de apertar e acariciar meu corpo.

Desabotoei os primeiros botões de sua blusa e interrompi nosso beijo pra retirá-la pela cabeça dele. O quarto estava pouco iluminado e eu não me preocupei em ver a decoração.

Arranhei levemente os músculos das suas costas com minhas unhas enquanto ele abaixava desesperadoramente rápido o zíper lateral do meu vestido. Me pôs de volta no chão e eu deixei meu vestido deslizar pelo meu corpo até tocar o mesmo. Ele me pegou mais uma vez no colo – dessa vez como noiva - e nos levou até uma cama enorme.

Deitei de barriga pra cima e ele deitou por cima de mim. Suas mãos subiram da minha cintura passeando pela minha barriga, seios, colo e pescoço. Depois voltaram a descer pelo mesmo caminho que já estava em chamas até chegar ao fecho frontal do meu sutiã. Depois que o soltou ele passou a acariciar meu seio e brincar com meus mamilos com seus dedos. Abri minhas pernas para acomodá-lo melhor e ele, ao sentir a proximidade gemeu no meu ouvido. Acho que esse foi o som mais sexy que já ouvi na vida...

- Por de...us, Be...lla. Você é... li...ndaa... muito... espe...tacular... – falou por entre sua respiração ofegante.

Eu roçava meu quadril no seu enquanto nos beijávamos violentamente. Em algum momento nossos dentes se chocaram tamanha era a sede que tínhamos um do outro; mas eu não me importei com isso, nem ele... Gemíamos em coro e nossa respiração estava igualmente acelerada. Eu puxava seus cabelos e arranhava suas costas depois que ele passou a chupar e lamber meus seios.

- Eu preciso... de... huuumm – gemi quando senti sua mão dentro da minha calcinha.

- De que, Bella? O que você quer? – ele falou com a voz rouca no meu ouvido. – Hum... tão molhada. – ele disse ao introduzir um dedo em minha vagina. – E tão deliciosa. – disse depois de lamber o dedo que estava lambuzado com meu gozo.

Só consegui gemer em resposta. Ele levou seu corpo pra baixo, pra altura da minha calcinha e passou a língua nela por cima do fino tecido de renda preto.

- Tão cheirosa... – disse enquanto puxava minha calcinha de maneira vagarosamente torturante. O ajudei levantando meu quadril.

Observei ele se ajoelhar entre as minhas pernas e descer sua cabeça na direção da minha excitação com um sorriso torto no rosto. Ele posicionou as solas dos meus pés na cama e abriu mais minhas pernas.

Não era fácil me manter quieta enquanto sentia seu hálito frio contrastando com a temperatura altíssima do meu centro.

- Droga Edward! Acaba logo com isso! - disse enquanto empurrava meu quadril na direção de sua cabeça, mas ele a afastou gargalhando baixinho e prendeu meu quadril no lugar. Não mais ME agüentando levei minha mão ao meu clitóris e comecei a friccioná-lo rápido e forte.

Edward rugiu alto. Isso mesmo, rugiu. Foi o som mais primitivo e sexy que já ouvi na vida.

Ele puxou minha mão de lá e lambeu cada centímetro dos meus dedos lambuzados e depois eu finalmente senti sua língua passando lentamente da minha entrada vaginal ao clitóris, depois nos lábios. Ela passeava tranqüila e aquilo estava me deixando completamente maluca. Eu elevava meu quadril pra sua língua roçar mais forte em mim, mas ele sempre me mantia no lugar. Fazendo a minha tortura durar uma eternidade.

- Hum... depilada. Delícia. - ele disse enquanto mordida seus lábios e depois passava a língua pelo meu clitóris.

Senti pequenos beijinhos sendo espalhados pelos lábios – de baixo – e depois seus lábios envolvendo meu ponto pulsante. Ele não mordeu, não chupou e não lambeu, apenas beijou-o muito suavemente.

- Edward! Não tortura! – quase gritei enquanto levantava meu quadril em direção a sua boca. – Eu quero sentir a sua língua me chupando. Anda logo! – gritei por entre os dentes completamente frustrada.

Sinceramente, nem eu sei como fui capaz de falar uma frase coerente ainda mais uma cheia de sacanagem. Não costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas Edward quebrou todos os meus costumes antigos.

Depois disso ele segurou meu quadril com força enquanto mordia levemente meu clitóris, depois passou a língua o circundando - continuando sua interminável tortura. Juro que meu mundo já estava girando.

Um dedo seu entrou dentro de mim, depois outro enquanto ele os movimentava hora pra dentro e pra fora, hora os circulando. E quando eu achei que estava perdendo meus sentidos ele enfiou mais um dedo e ficou brincando de tirar e colocar, visivelmente me torturando.

- Edwaaaard! Aah! – gemi enquanto mexia meu quadril de forma sincronizada com as estocadas dos seus dedos. Eu já começava a perder as minhas forças...

- Shiu Bella. Quieta! – ele disse num tom seco e imperativo me fazendo ficar ainda mais excitada, se é que era possível.

Ele agora, além de estocar com os dedos passou a sugar levemente meu nervo e dar leves mordidas. Meu corpo já começava a sentir os espasmos tão conhecidos e aliviantes.

Ele tirou seus dedos e quando eu ia reclamar recolocou apenas um deles dentro e o curvou pressionando em vários pontos diferentes até que atingiu o que aparentemente era meu Ponto G, porque a onda alucinante de prazer que me invadiu foi tanta que eu gritei enquanto me contorcia debaixo dele. Edward cobriu rapidamente minha boca com a sua com um intuito claro de não deixar o som sair. Essa atitude dele me fez voltar a realidade. Deus! Estávamos na casa dos seus pais!

Assim que readquiri minha força empurrei Edward de cima de mim e corri pra pegar minhas roupas intimas e vestido. Ele estava sentado na cama, acariciando sua evidente excitação apenas me observando com um olhar curioso

- Edward! Seus pais.

- O que tem, Bella?

- Tão lá embaixo, com o Pedro e todo mundo. - ouvi ele bufando, mas me ajudou a me vestir, sem falar nada.

- Eu sinto tanto, mas tanto. – falei enterrando meu rosto no seu peito nú.

- Pelo que?

- Por eu ter interrompido o momento mais prazeroso da minha vida. Por ter deixado você nesse estado – falei enquanto acariciei seu membro o fazendo gemer e apertar a minha bunda – e por não poder fazer nada a respeito disso...

- O que!? – ele perguntou elevando o tom de voz.

- Pedro tá lá embaixo me esperando. Ele vai me levar em casa.

- Negativo.

- Edward! Regras. Lembra?

- Perfeitamente bem. Elas só entram em vigor amanhã. – ele disse sorrindo.

- O que você tá planejando.

- Bom... você vai embora com o Pedro e eu vou dar um jeito nesse meu problema aqui. Ou melhor, deixa eu refazer meus planos, _você_ vai dar um jeito no _meu _problema...

- Vou o que?

- Dar um jeito no meu problema. - repetiu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto

- Ah é? - perguntei com um ar inocente.

- É.

- E que problema exatamente é esse? - perguntei segurando o riso.

Ele sorriu sacana pra mim e me virou de costas. Ouvi um barulho de zíper e depois meu vestido sendo novamente lançado ao chão. Meu coração estava disparado, o clima gelado de NY não refrescava o calor infernal que eu sentia nesse momento.

- Sabe. Aquilo que você fez comigo foi realmente inacreditável.

- Humm... - ele disse esfregando sua ereção guardada na jeans em minhas costas - Agora que eu já descobri onde é, posso fazer quantas vezes você quiser. - ele disse lambendo a minha orelha e levando uma das suas mãos de novo a minha calcinha que já estava completamente molhada.

Me separei rápido dele, sem dar chances dele me segurar, virei e o olhei muito estressada.

- Você não acha que já fez demais?

- Na verdade não. Nem comecei a fazer o que eu pensei pra nós dois. - ele disse com a voz muito rouca vindo, vagarosamente na minha direção. Oh deus!

- Na verdade eu devo discordar de você, _Eddie_. – segurei o riso quando ele fez uma careta suave - Você me deixou completamente sem fôlego, exausta, minhas pernas ainda nem sustentam meu corpo direito. Você FEZ demais. E agora chega! - falei num tom autoritário empurrando-o pra cama, o fazendo cair sentado. Seu olhar frustrado foi impagável.

- Bella, você não ousaria me deixar nesse estado! - respondeu com o mesmo tom autoritário me fazendo pulsar de ansiedade.

- Agora é a _minha_ vez de fazer demais! - disse enquanto passava a língua pelo meu lábio inferior e fitava, sem vergonha, a sua ereção dentro da calça.

Caminhei até ele lentamente fazendo meu olhar subir do seu _pau_ até ficar trancado em seu olhar assustadoramente sedutor; não antes de apreciar o 'v' que seus músculos faziam em seu abdômen.

- Hum... muito gostoso. - falei enquanto me aproximava mais. Edward me olhava como uma criança numa loja de doces. Olhava da ponta do meu cabelo ao dedão do meu pé. Seu olhar me fulminou e eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. Ele sorriu torto depois de umedecer vagarosamente seus lábios e apertar seu pênis por cima da calça.

Minha paciência estava no limite. Eu não conseguiria torturá-lo da maneira que ele fez comigo.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que eu realmente gostava de fazer era boquete pelos simples fato de que sou eu que estou dando prazer aquele homem.

Parei em frente a ele e dei um tapa em sua mão quando ele tentou me tocar.

- Você vai ficar bem quietinho, ou eu vou ser obrigada a parar. - disse a minha 'melhor voz sexy'.

- Tudo o que você quiser Bella... o que você quiser. – ele ofegou.

Retirei meu sutiã lentamente e inclinei meu corpo na sua direção apoiando uma mão em cada lado do seu corpo. Edward me olhava sem piscar. Arfou ao perceber meus seios descobertos tão perto de si. Sorri e passei minha língua no seu lábio inferior, puxando-o pra dentro dos meus e mordendo levemente. Ele gemeu e meu centro pulsou. Peguei a sua mão direita e trouxe seu dedo do meio na minha boca.

Dei um beijo curto na ponta e depois passei minha língua pelo comprimento. Ele gemeu no meu ouvido, mas não fez mais nada. Então levei seu dedo a minha boca colocando-o todo e depois tirando.

Gemi com a antecipação e Edward agarrou meu cabelo com força me puxando pra um beijo violento e sem reservas. Sentei no seu colo - de frente - fazendo um movimento que mais parecia uma cavalgada.

- Eu quero sentir o seu _pau_ na minha _boca_, Edward. - ele estremeceu e me puxou mais pra si, atacando meu pescoço - Huuuum... Eu quero sentir ele pulsante dentro de mim. Eu quero sentir você perdendo o controle.

- Bella. - Ele pediu num tom suplicante...

- O que?

- Me chupa, me enfia na sua boca de uma vez por todas e acaba com essa tortura. - eu gargalhei depois de vê-lo tão vulnerável quanto eu estava.

- Tortura? Isso não é nada perto do que eu to pensando em fazer com você. - ele puxou minha cabeça, pelos cabelos, pro lado e mordeu meu pescoço forte me fazendo gemer alto.

- Anda Bella. Me chupa. Eu quero gozar na sua cara e depois quero te ver lamber tudo.

Aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava. Levantei do seu colo e me ajoelhei no chão, de frente pra ele.

- Por favor?

- O que você quer Bella?

- Chupar você.

- Vá em frente... - ele disse num tom indiferente que me deixou maluca.

Acariciei suas coxas subindo minhas mãos vagarosamente. Passei pela virilha e pulei a parte latejante, sorrindo comigo mesma ao ouvi-lo bufar. Desabotoei o botão da calça dele e fiz questão de esfregar minha mão no seu membro enquanto abaixava o zíper de sua calça. A retirei, sendo ajudada por Edward e vi que ele usava uma boxer branca que já estava completamente melada.

Lambi o melado enquanto arranhava as suas costas. Não consegui sentir seu gosto direito e isso me deixou frustrada. Arranquei a sua boxer o mais rápido que pude e fui agraciada com um pau grande, completamente duro, suas veias estavam destacadas e em sua glande escorria timidamente um líquido esbranquiçado. Sorri ao ver aquilo e mais uma vez umedeci meus lábios.

Toquei a cabeça lentamente com meus lábios ainda fechados. Foi só um roçar. Edward se agarrava nos lençóis com força, tentando conter qualquer movimento seu que me fizesse parar. Mal sabia ele que só pararia se caísse morta agora. Depois de lambuzar-me com aquela micharia que escorria dele passei a língua nos meus lábios olhando-o.

- humm... - disse fechando os olhos. - Acho que eu posso me viciar nisso.

- oh Bella... Não para. Por favor não para. - Vê-lo assim, tão vulnerável e necessitado me fazia ver estrelas.

- Como você quiser. - disse piscando pra ele e me voltando pro meu pirulito pessoal.

Apoiei minhas mãos em suas coxas e rondei a sua glande com a minha língua. Ele empurrou seu quadril pra cima e eu apertei suas coxas negando com a cabeça, sem nem olhá-lo. A ameaça foi suficiente pra fazê-lo parar. Como forma de extravasar a frustração ele gemia incansavelmente bem baixinho.

Continuei circundando sua glande com a minha língua até que decidi circundar todo o seu comprimento com ela. Edward acabou rasgando um dos lençóis e eu sorri. Ok. era hora de parar com a tortura.

Voltei à cabeça e a abocanhei, sem aviso prévio nem nada. Ele não cabia inteiro na minha boca, então usei minha mão na base, com os movimentos de vai e vem como minha boca fazia.

Hora eu apertava meus lábios em seu pau latejante, hora ameaçava mordê-lo. A mão de Edward veio pra minha cabeça ajudando-me nos meus movimentos. Ele os acelerou e eu aproveitei pra acariciar suas bolas. Edward jogava a sua cabeça pra trás enquanto gemia cada vez mais alto. Ficamos assim por pouco tempo até que ele jogou minha cabeça mais fundo quase me fazendo engasgar. Minha garganta não estava relaxada o suficiente pra isso.

Me assustei com aquilo e Edward puxou minha cabeça pra cima.

- Desculpa, eu -- O cortei abocanhando-o mais uma vez, mais agora preparada para engolir o máximo que minha garganta conseguisse. - Oooh Bellaaa.. Ahhh!

Engoli até o talo enquanto brincava com meus dedos em suas bolas. Retirei inteiro da minha boca e repeti o movimento. Minha garganta começava a se acostumar com isso e então Edward começou a invadir minha boca com movimentos do seu quadril. Ele estava _fudendo_ com a minha _boca_. Apertei meu lábios no corpo do seu pênis fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem.

- Oh... tão apertada. Oh...

Eu gemi com ele e a vibração o fez segurar meus cabelos mais uma vez.

- Bella. Você chupa muito bem...

- Goza dentro da minha boca, Edward!

Ele empurrou minha cabeça pro seu membro e começou a movimentá-la rapidamente. Eu apertava meu lábios nele e toda vez que fazia isso, enquanto ele movimentava a minha cabeça, ele gemia alto.

- Bella. Eu to muito... perto.. oh... - ele empurrava minha cabeça cada vez mais rápido e eu acariciava suas bolas com cuidado mas não deixando de ser ousada.

- Huuuum... - gemi quando senti um pouco do seu gozo escapar da cabecinha.

- Eu to perto Bella. Bella... ohhh... Bellla.... - e então senti o jorro deliciosamente quente invadir a minha boca ao mesmo tempo que ele puxava meu cabelo.

Não que fosse saboroso, mas saber que aquilo saiu por trabalho meu me deixava maluca. Engoli tudo olhando-o diretamente nos seus olhos, que estavam semi-cerrados, e quando terminei de engolir passei a língua por todo o seu pênis terminando de limpá-lo.

- Delicioso.

- Esse foi a melhor chupada da minha vida... - ele disse muito ofegante deitando de costas na cama.

Sorri daquilo e deitei ao seu lado.

Ele me puxou, me abraçando e acariciou por alguns momentos meus cabelos. Deu um beijo leve na minha têmpora e suspirou. Olhei pra ele, que me deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e depois sorriu acariciando minha cintura.

Ele me trouxe mais pra perto de si, passando seu braço direito por baixo da minha cabeça, fazendo-me deitar no seu peito. Passei um braço pela sua barriga enquanto ele acariciava levemente a linha da minha coluna.

Ficamos em silêncio, absortos em nossos próprios pensamentos ouvindo apenas o som da nossa respiração que foi aos poucos normalizando.

- Eu vou odiar fazer isso, mas temos que ir, Bella. – ele falou bem baixinho ainda acariciando a minha coluna.

- Oh. Claro. – respondi tentando esconder a minha decepção.

- Hey, o que foi? – ele perguntou puxando meu rosto pra olhar nos meus olhos.

- Nada, Edward. Já vou me vestir. – disse tentando me levantar, mas ele me segurou.

- Bella?

- Ah. É por que eu não tava preparada pra ir embora. – falei baixo suspirando.

- Eu não queria continuar isso aqui. Não sei se vou conseguir ser tão silencioso, e eu to me matando pra ouvir você gritar meu nome... – ele disse levando sua mão à minha bunda e pousando-a ali.

Minha cabeça começou a girar e senti todo o meu sangue ficar gelado. Minhas mãos tremiam levemente e eu achei que ia desmaiar.

- Respira Bella. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Respirei e as coisas começaram a melhorar.

- Então? – ele perguntou.

- O que você tá esperando pra colocar a sua roupa e me levar embora daqui? – perguntei alto o fazendo gargalhar.

- Estamos apressados não? – ele disse ainda sorrindo enquanto eu colocava a minha roupa de qualquer jeito.

- Talvez eu esteja mesmo apressada. – disse indo em sua direção e baixando o zíper do vestido lentamente.

- Bella... o que você acha que tá fazendo? – ele disse dando um passo pra longe de mim.

- Arrumando a minha roupa. – disse deixando o vestido escorregar pelo meu corpo; estava agora só com a minha lingerie de renda preta e meu peep toe.

Edward engoliu em seco e fitou meu corpo como se fosse algo de comer, e eu esperava ou melhor, ansiava que fosse algo que ele comesse... Bem devagar.

Meu rosto ficou imediatamente corado e eu comecei a acariciar sedutoramente a minha barriga, rebolando propositalmente enquanto continuava andando até ele, que recuou até ficar encostado na porta do seu closet. Eu sorri sedutoramente e andei até ele retirando meu sutiã e acariciando meus seios...

- Bella... – ele disse já ofegante.

- Hum? – disse de olhos fechados começando a sentir um frio na barriga e minha intimidade pulsando. – Diz Edward... – gemi essa última parte ao ondular meu corpo semi nú no seu completamente nu.

Edward já estava excitado; senti quando o beijei no pescoço e ele me segurou pela bunda roçando-se em mim.

- Hum Bella... o que você tá tentando fazer?

- Eu? Ahh – gemi quando senti sua mão no meu seio. – Isso, assim... oooh!

Ele me pegou no colo, enrolando minhas pernas em seu quadril e trocou de posição comigo, virando-me contra a porta do closet. Eu beijei atrás da sua orelha e ele apertou a minha cintura. Passei a língua por toda a extensão do seu pescoço e o chupei – com cuidado para não deixar marcas.

- Por que você tá fazendo isso? – ele perguntou enquanto chupava meu seio.

- Aaaah... prrooovocando... aaaah Edward. – gemia baixinho em seu ouvido. – Me leva logo embora se não vai acontecer aqui e agora!.

Dessa vez ele não gargalhou do meu desespero. Me colocou no chão e pegou a sua roupa que estava jogada colocando de qualquer jeito no seu corpo enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com a minha.

Quando terminei de me vestir ele arrumou meu cabelo, que devia estar completamente bagunçado, com seus dedos, me deu um beijo rápido na boca, segurou minha mão e me guiou para a escada. Quando chegamos lá embaixo ouvimos o barulho da televisão de longe e tomamos cuidado para sermos bem silenciosos pra evitar chamar atenção.

- Eddie, meu amoooor! – era a voz do Emmett que vinha da sala de televisão.

Como esse amaldiçoado nos ouviu??

- Late! – Edward gritou de volta sem sair do meu lado.

- Corre aqui! – ele gritou.

- Puta merda! – Edward sussurrou e me deu um beijo rápido. – Espera aí que eu já volto.

Ele soltou minha mão e foi pra lá.

~*~

- Bellinhaaaaa! – a voz do Emmett ecoou tão alto algum tempo depois que quase senti as paredes tremendo.

Ok. Hora de morrer! Fui até lá, arrumando meu vestido e cabelo.

- Oi? – perguntei antes de entrar na sala.

Quando entrei vi que ele tava sentado no sofá em frente a TV assistindo a um jogo de futebol americano, com uma samba canção listrada e mais nada. Seus braços estavam esticados no encosto do mesmo. Ok... Essa família é definitivamente abençoada com a melhor espécie de genética possível. Ô corpo, meu deus!

Edward estava sentado no braço desse sofá, de costas pro Emmett. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em suas mãos.

- Foge daqui, Bella. Anda! Eu dou conta de segurá-lo até que você esteja segura. – Edward disse fazendo a risada estrondosa do Emmett ecoar pela casa.

- Quer fazer o favor de rir mais baixo? A não ser que queira acordar todo mundo!

- Acordar Eddie? Vocês já fizeram isso por mim! Na verdade, eu divido que alguém tenha conseguido dormir ouvindo vocês dois gemendo.

Ok. Minha boca foi parar no chão. Eu fui silenciosa. Juro que fui.

- Emmett. Você tá realmente necessitado, só fala sacanagem! Eu não quero ouvir você falar esse tipo de coisa com a Bella. A gente não tava fazendo nada demais e você tá deixando ela envergonhada! – Edward disse com um tom irritado na voz. Se eu não tivesse com ele gemendo, há poucos minutos, teria acreditado em sua história.

- Uhum... E o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Ele perguntou olhando agora pra mim que estava quieta desde a hora que entrei na sala.

- Er... no.. quarto... era grande...

- Eu fui emprestar um cd pra ela! – Edward me interrompeu.

- Ah é? Qual cd, Bellinha?

Arregalei meus olhos e procurei pelos do Edward.

- Meu LP do Marvin Gaye. - ele respondeu.

Oh Deus! Só em ouvir o nome desse cantor eu fiquei com tesão. Um sorriso maroto cruzou meus lábios quando eu pensei o que ia fazer com ele enquanto ouvíamos seu LP...

- Interessante. E onde está? – Emmett perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Em casa. Procurei no quarto e não achei... Por isso demoramos... Deve estar lá em casa. – Edward disse com uma voz tranqüila, esbanjando tranqüilidade.

Deus, como ele faz isso?!

- Hum. E agora você vai levá-la lá pra emprestar né?

- Isso.

- Bella, seu tocador é dos antigos ou a laser?

- Oi? – do que ele tava falando?

- Seu tocador de vinil.

- Pro LP?

- Acho que é né?

Edward balançava a cabeça rindo baixinho enquanto fazia um 'L' com seu indicador e polegar esticados por trás do Emmett.

- Laser.

- Uhm. Interessante... são muito caros. Quando você pagou?

Ok. Fudeu.

- Ah. Foi caro.

- Quanto, Bellinha?

- Eu dividi no cartão.

- Em quantas vezes?

- 10?

- Tá me perguntando?

- Não. Dividi em 10.

- De quantas?

Olhei pra Edward mas ele estava entretido demais rindo de mim.

- 350.

- Dez parcelas de 350 dólares? – ele perguntou espantado e Edward gargalhou muito alto.

- Caro né? – respondi concordando...

- Três mil e quinhentos dólares num tocador de vinil a laser...

- Pois é. Só comprei porque eu gosto muito.

- Qual a marca?

- Sony.

- Uau! Desde quando a Sony produz aparelhos de vinil a laser? E a um preço tão baixo???

- Baixo?

- Bella, o meu custou 14 mil dólares. – Edward disse rindo. – Por favor, me diz onde você comprou esse...

Emmett olhou pra Edward que já estava chorando de tanto rir e explodiu junto com eles.

- Ah! Quer saber? Vão pastar vocês dois! – disse me virando e indo embora da sala.

Enquanto eu abotoava meu sobretudo, que estava jogado no chão Edward chegou no hall de entrada da casa com um sorriso, que seria maravilhoso, se não fosse por algo que me deixou tão envergonhada e irritada; me entregou a minha bolsa sem parar de sorrir.

- Pronta pra pegar o seu LP? – perguntou piscando pra mim.

- Vai sonhando. – disse enquanto abri a porta da casa pra sair. Estremeci com o frio e Edward rapidamente me abraçou por trás, dando um beijo no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Você fica tão maravilhosa com vergonha. Minha vontade era de te jogar em cima daquele sofá e entrar em você ali mesmo, na frente de quem quer que estivesse lá. – disse sussurrando no meu ouvido e depois deu um beijo molhado no meu pescoço.

- Vamos logo pegar esse vinil, Edward. Agora para de me desconcentrar! – ele riu baixinho ainda no meu pescoço me arrepiando e pegou a minha mão. Fez sinal pra um taxi e nos colocou ali dentro.

- Onde está seu carro?

- Eu vim a pé hoje, ia dormir aqui.

- Uhn... – minha linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando senti a sua mão quente acariciar a parte de dentro na minha coxa por dentro do vestido.

* * *

_**N.A.: Eu seeeeeeeeeei que parei numa parte ridícula, maaas foi super necessário caso contrário o capítulo teria umas 50 páginas. Hauhauahauuauahuah**_

_**Prometo não demorar muito pra postar...**_

_**Claro que tudo depende das Reviews! Portanto se querem mais, comentem!^^  
;P**_


	10. Quem se importa?

_**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence... Mas cooomo eu queria o Jasper ou o Dr. Cullen so pra mim!**_

_**;)**_

_**Gente. Esse capítulo tá curtinho e a explicação tá na Nota do Autor lá debaixo.**_

_**Sem mais,**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Quem se importa?**

_**Bella Swan**__  
_

Edward me torturava novamente, mas dessa vez eu não podia reagir. Tinha um homem com cara de mexicano dirigindo o banco da frente do taxi que estávamos.

Bosta de motorista!

Sentir a mão do Edward passear livremente pela minha coxa – por dentro do meu vestido - pra depois brincar com o fino tecido da minha calcinha – tocando levemente na parte onde eu mais precisava de pressão – fez dessa, a pior das suas torturas.

E ele ia pagar por isso.

Procurei me concentrar em idosos, crianças e pombos pra tentar tirar a imagem dele, sem camisa e me possuindo, da minha cabeça enquanto ele me acariciava sem pudor algum.

Deus do céu, tinha um homem na nossa frente provavelmente nos observando pelo espelho retrovisor e eu simplesmente não conseguia me incomodar, muito pelo contrário...

Eu estava excitada.

Quando o motorista finalmente disse: "Chegamos", respirei aliviada e fiquei assustada tamanha a distância da sua casa. Devíamos estar há quase uma hora naquele taxi dos infernos; olhei no meu relógio e quase soltei um grito de surpresa ao notar que só tinham passado 10 minutos.

Saí do carro sem olhar para ele e esperei enquanto ele pagava ao taxista.

- Você foi muito mal Edward. – sussurrei no seu ouvido quando o motorista foi embora.

- Hum... Fui? – ele perguntou.

- Uhum. – disse chupando levemente o lóbulo da sua orelha. E me encostando em suas costas fazendo minhas mãos passearem pelo seu peitoral.

- Eu só estava acariciando uma mulher incrivelmente gostosa que calhou de estar ao meu lado num taxi...

- E que estava completamente molhada esperando pelo seu pau gostoso. Dentro. Dela. – pontuei as últimas palavras num sussurro rouco e cheio de tesão e complementei apertando levemente o 'dito cujo' por cima da calça, arrancando um gemido dele.

- Você notou que a gente tá na rua né, _gostosa_? – ele disse jogando seus braços pra trás e apertando a minha bunda.

- Uhum. Uma das minhas _fantasias_...

- Ah é? Como ela é exatamente?

- _Dar_ em um local _público_. – falei lambendo seu pescoço.

- Puta que... – ele se virou e me beijou violentamente roçando forte sua ereção na minha barriga, enquanto uma das suas mãos puxava meu cabelo e a outra apertava meu seio. – _Pariu_. – murmurou entre meus lábios.

Gargalhei alto e me afastei dele.

- Mas não vai acontecer. – disse piscando o olho deixando-o atônito.

- Como assim?

- Não tem ninguém aqui na rua. Quando acontecer eu quero ter certeza que tenha... – disse passando a língua pelos meus lábios lentamente.

Edward suspirou e me pegou no colo – estilo noiva – e começou a andar a passadas largas me fazendo rir.

- Quem é o apressadinho agora, querido? - disse enquanto envolvia meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Não vai acontecer aqui, Bella... Mas meu pau já tá completamente pronto pra tocar o fundo da sua buceta. – ele disse sussurrando na minha boca; eu gemi em resposta e fechei os olhos.

Senhor me ilumina porque eu não vou conseguir agüentar por mais muito tempo.

Meu corpo já respondia suas provocações das maneiras mais perceptíveis e imperceptíveis. Meu mamilo estava duro e minha pele totalmanete arrepiada; meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca - eu praticamente conseguia ouvi-lo - e meu estômago se revirava no frio que fazia na minha barriga...

- Hum... to me matando pra saber se você já tá molhadinha... – disse sorrindo torto e passando a língua nos seus lábios...

Sorri em resposta e, assim que entramos no elevador levei a minha mão até minha calcinha e depois deslizei meus dedos dentro dela. Fiz questão de deixar o vestido por cima da minha mão pra ele não ver nada. Ele estava _enlouquecendo_ e bufando por não poder tocar já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas me segurando...

- Huuuum... - gemi propositalmente fechando meus olhos e jogando a cabeça pra trás.- Completamente _encharcada_. – constatei depois de enfiar dois dedos meus dentro _dela_.

- Hum... Deixa eu sentir seu gosto, Bella... – ele disse com os olhos quase fechados, respirando pesado enquanto ainda me segurava no colo.

Passei meus dedos pela boca e língua, sentindo meu próprio gosto como nunca fiz antes e olhei pra ele sorrindo sedutoramente.

Eu não conseguia entender como esse homem conseguia me deixar tão desinibida sexualmente, mas não iria me incomodar tentando adivinhar... não agora.

Edward me colocou no chão e enquanto me estabilizava, apertou o botão de emergência, travando o elevador. Meu coração disparou com a antecipação dos seus próximos movimentos e minha perna fraquejou; apoiei-me com uma mão em cada parede - ficando de braços abertos.

Ele virou-se de volta pra mim e sorriu ao ver a minha posição 'completamente entregue', segurou a minha cintura e me jogou forte conta a parede, atacando meus lábios. Sua língua não mais pedia permissão pra entrar na minha boca e eu não disputava mais a dominância, isso já era um caso perdido.

Edward ajoelhou no chão e arrancou minha calcinha, rasgando-a e rapidamente começou a lamber meu nervo e entrada. Gemendo dentro de mim. Meus joelhos fraquejaram e ele apoiou minhas pernas em seu ombro, uma de cada lado. Enquanto continuava sua chupada fenomenal. Eu estava sentada em seu ombro, apoiada com as costas na parede e empurrando sua cabeça cada vez mais forte pra 'dentro' de mim.

- Assim... oooh... – gemi enquanto ele mordia meu clitóris... – Deus Edward! Eu nasci pra ser chupada por você. Mais forte... ooooh... assiiiim...

Gemia incansavelmente até que comecei a sentir os familiares espasmos. E em pouco tempo meu corpo relaxou. Edward ocupou-se de me lamber por mais algum tempo enquanto apertava minha bunda e seios e aquilo estava começando a me deixar excitada de novo.

- Edwaaard... ooouoooh. Chega. Vem cá! – falei ofegante puxando sua cabeça pra longe da minha intimidade.

Delicadamente ele me depositou no chão, sem soltar a minha cintura e me deu um beijo demorado, molhado e cheio do meu gozo.

- Será que algum dia você vai parar de ter esse efeito sobre mim? Será que algum dia eu vou conseguir parar de agir igual a uma adolescente que está se descobrindo quando você me toca? – perguntei depois do beijo de olhos fechados com minha cabeça repousada em seu ombro.

- Eu espero sinceramente que não. – ele disse destravando o botão de emergência.

- E se tivesse alguém esperando o elevador?? – perguntei rindo depois que me dei conta do que acabamos de fazer.

- Quem se importa com as pessoas que poderiam estar esperando pelo elevador? Eu que não conseguiria esperar pra sentir seu gosto maravilhoso por nem mais um segundo. – ele disse sorrindo torto e aquilo trouxe mais uma onda de prazer em mim.

Deus! O que esse homem tem? Meu corpo não vai agüentá-lo por muito tempo...

* * *

_**N.A.: Só uma preview do próximo capítulo que chega assim que conseguirmos chegar ao 50 nas reviews!!**_

_**;)**_


	11. Passando a perna no tempo

_**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence. So sad...**_

_**Avisos importantes. As fotos da casa do Edward estão no meu perfil. Eu gostei da minha descição dos lugares, mas imagem falam mais do que 1000 palavras, né! hehehehehe**_

_**Então. Importantíssimo. Existem músicas que são essenciais que vocês ouçam durante a leitura. A primeira é a do Marvin Gaye, a segunda do Elvis e a terceira do Kiss. Disponibilizei todas no meu perfil e avisei durante o capítulo o momento pra vocês ouvirem.**_

_**Sem mais, **_

* * *

**Passando a perna no tempo...**

_**Bella Swan**_

Saímos do elevador quando ele marcou o sexto andar e seguimos – quase correndo – por um corredor de piso de madeira e paredes bege. Paramos em frente a uma porta de madeira clara que tinha um '608' colado com letras prateadas.

Sem me conter acariciei suas costas por dentro da sua camisa enquanto ele abria a porta com a sua chave. Caraca, pra que tanta fechadura. Era papaiz de cima, de baixo e ainda tinha a fechadura normal do meio da porta.

Bufei e Edward gargalhou baixinho.

- Minha mãe... – disse simplesmente.

- Bem a cara dela ser preocupada assim... – disse gargalhando.

Beijei levemente a sua nuca enquanto minhas mãos exploravam a parte debaixo do seu abdômen, aproximando-se sempre do cós da sua calça.

Edward estremecia pelos meus toques e quando eu percebi que estávamos há tempo demais na frente da porta - que ainda estava trancada - decidi que era a hora dele abrir logo. Tirei minhas mãos do seu corpo...

Ele definitivamente estava precisando de concentração pra abrir essa casa que mais parecia um mostruário de chaveiro!

Ele bufou e eu ri.

- Edward. Eu quero entrar logo. Abre essa porta! – falei num tom desesperado fazendo-o rir também. Depois de um tempo que pareceu ser eterno as portas da felicidade se abriram e eu sorri de orelha a orelha.

Ele se virou pra mim sorrindo, depois de escancarar a porta, e estendeu um braço dentro dela, dando-me passagem. Eu sorri e andei até sua sala. Assim que passei por ele recebi um tapinha na bunda que me fez soltar um gritinho surpreso. Ele riu alto e entrou depois de mim fechando a porta.

- Que historinha é essa de bater, Edward?

- Gostou? – perguntou piscando.

- De apanhar?

- Eu não te bati Bella, foi só uma palmadinha de leve...

- Hunf! – resmunguei me virando de costas pra esconder o sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto.

- Então, estranha... Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Claro. O que você tem?

- É mais fácil você dizer o que quer, Bella...

- Tem vodka?

- Wow. Já assim? – ele disse rindo.

- Tem? - perguntei um pouco corada.

- Vou buscar alguma coisa... – ele disse sumindo por um corredor.

Aproveitei esse tempo de 'paz' pra olhar o apartamento. Não, eu não iria pensar no que a gente fez ou vai fazer, por hoje eu vou apenas curtir o momento. Aproveitar cada segundo porque eu sei que amanha não vou ter mais.

A sala era espaçosa, os sofás eram claros e grandes. No meio as sala se estendia um grande tapete em formas geométricas e entre os sofás jazia uma mesa de centro de uma madeira bem escura, algumas mezinhas de cabeceira espalhadas e luminárias. Na parede de fundo da sala, em frente a porta onde eu entrei tinham três enormes janelas mostrando uma vista magnífica de NY.

Aproximei-me da janela do centro pra admirar melhor a vista e sorri ao ver a cidade toda acesa num domingo a noite, era uma bela visão. Comecei a tentar me localizar, ver se eu encontrava algum lugar conhecido e, de fato encontrei o prédio da Starbucks que ficava perto da minha casa. Segui o caminho até avistar meu prédio. Gargalhei baixinho ao notar que ele poderia me ver e eu vê-lo, de longe, é claro... Mas ainda assim, excitante...

- Qual é a piada? – ele perguntou sussurrando no meu ouvido por trás enquanto passava uma mão pela minha cintura pra me oferecer o drink.

- Dá pra ver onde eu moro daqui. – disse pegando o drink da sua mão e tomando um gole. Ele riu baixinho e eu o acompanhei. – Hum... isso não é vodka.

- Não Bella. Margherita. – disse enquanto tirava o cabelo do meu ombro direito e o jogava pro esquerdo. - Então, onde é a sua casa?

- Hum... adoro. - respondi ignorando a sua última pergunta.

- Que bom. Eu também. Achei vodka muito forte. Quero você bem sóbria hoje... – disse beijando o meu pescoço agora, livre de cabelos e me arrepiando.

- A sala é maravilhosa... E a vista. Uau.

- Coisas da minha mãe e Alice. Não tem dedo meu aqui na sala... e a vista, hum... eu estou tento uma espetacular agora.

Olhei pra ele curiosa e notei que ele fitava o decote discreto que meu sobretudo deixava a mostra.

- O que você tá observando, Edward? Os botões? Eu posso te dar uma visão melhor... Se quiser, claro. – disse baixinho ainda de costas pra ele.

- Hum... Pode ser Bella. Vai me mostrar a praia? A Neve?

- Não Eddie – disse provocando-o e recebendo uma careta em resposta. – Você não vai se refrescar. Vou te levar pra um lugar _quente_. – disse empinando a minha bunda.

Suas mãos voaram pro meu quadril pra mantê-lo lá.

- Hey, pega aquele LP que você ficou de me emprestar e coloca ele pra tocar? - disse me desvencilhando dele...

- Sério? – ele perguntou contrariado.

- Seriíssimo. – sorri sedutoramente e ele saiu mais uma vez da sala completamente resignado.

Rapidamente eu arrumei meus cabelos num coque suspenso, desamassei meu sobretudo e vestido e arrumei o sutiã. Me escondi numa pilastra num dos cantos da sala e sorri ao escutar as primeiras batidas da música.

_(N.A.: Essencial que escutem a música do Marvin Gaye que está no meu perfil. Corram lá rapidinho.)_

- Bella?

- Senta aí no sofá e me espera! – falei num tom imperativo sorrindo.

Esperei um tempo.

- Ok. Sentado. – ele disse e eu pude visualizar perfeitamente um sorriso em seu rosto.

Sorri e coloquei uma perna pra fora da pilastra que eu estava escondida a balançando pra cima e pra baixo.

- Consegue me ver?

- Não exatamente como eu gostaria, Bella.

Saí de trás da pilastra e caminhei rebolando lentamente até perto dele, que estava sentado num sofá.

Subi em cima da mesa de centro e chutei todos os livros que estavam em meu caminho.

Edward me olhou com a boca semi-aberta.

Comecei a rebolar lentamente de um lado pro outro ao ritmo da música.

- Não. Não pense em levantar! – disse quando Edward tentou sair do sofá. Sorri ao vê-lo bufar.

Continuei rebolando e soltei meu cabelo balançando-o ao ritmo das minhas reboladas. Lentamente tirei o nó do sobretudo e puxei o cordão jogando-o em cima do Edward, que sorriu e cheirou. Eu gargalhei.

Comecei a desabotoar os botões vagarosamente rebolando até o tampo da mesa, que transformou-se no meu chão, e depois subindo. Quando abri o ultimo botão, ameacei retirar o sobretudo mas me virei de costas pra ele antes disso. Tirei vagarosamente quando estava rebolando até o tampo da mesa; deixei o sobretudo cair aí e subi, empinando propositalmente a minha bunda.

Ouvia a sua respiração cada vez mais ofegante.

Ainda de costas baixei o zíper lateral do vestido e o deixei cair até meus pés, depois o chutei pra fora da mesa.

Virei de frente pra ele e deixei minhas mãos passearem pelo meu corpo. Quando elas chegaram as minhas coxas, tornei a ficar de costas e continuei alisando minhas pernas até o pé. Espero que ele tenha apreciado a vista. Olhei de esgueira pra ele e percebi que ele estava vidrado na minha bunda que estava coberta por uma calcinha branca de renda. Subi minhas mãos de volta pelo meu corpo gemendo baixinho ao sentir nos meus pontos mais necessitados.

Novamente me virei na sua direção e comecei a desabotoar o fecho frontal do meu sutiã. Deixei-o escorregar pelos meus braços e acariciei, meus já eretos, mamilos.

- Tá bom assim? – perguntei rebolando e descendo sutilmente com a minha mão para a barra da calcinha.

- huuhuuun... – ele praticamente ronronou alisando sua excitação por cima da calça.

- Por que você não vem me ajudar a tirar o resto da minha roupa? – perguntei sedutoramente e ele suspirou pesado sorrindo.

Levantou do sofá e deu um passo até chegar onde eu estava. Meus seios estavam um pouquinho acima da sua cabeça, ele segurou no meu quadril e começou a beijar a minha barriga distribuindo leves mordidas até segurar a minha calcinha com seus dentes e puxá-la pra fora do meu corpo. Ele retirou-a me deixando apenas de salto.

- Edward. Eu preciso tanto de você. Meu corpo vai _explodir_...

- Eu também, Bella. – ele disse me pegando no colo pela bunda e me sentando ali mesmo, na mesa.

Despiu-se rapidamente e quando retirou sua boxer branca acariciou levemente seu membro de olhos fechados. Essa leve carícia foi aumentando de ritmo.

- Sério que você vai fazer isso sem mim? – perguntei fazendo pressão no meu clitóris. Estava deitada na mesa apoiada sobre um cotovelo com minhas pernas relativamente abertas.

Edward abriu os olhos e sorriu...

- Por um minuto achei que fosse só mais um sonho.

- Tem sonhado comigo?

Ele sorriu torto e não me respondeu apenas veio andando como um felino na minha direção. Ajoelhou-se entre as minhas pernas e deixou seu corpo por cima do meu, roçando seu membro latejante na minha entrada, me levando a loucura. Puxei seu rosto pra mim, violentando seus lábios, enquanto elevava meu quadril fazendo seu pau entrar em mim. Gememos alto e juntos ao sentir nossos corpos tão unidos, desde a língua às intimidades.

Ele estocava num ritmo alucinante e meu quadril o acompanhava. Ele apoiou um cotovelo seu na mesa, pra diminuir seu peso sobre o meu e com a outra mão livre apertava meu quadril mais pra si. Eu abri mais minha perna com o intuito de recebê-lo mais fundo; ao notar a minha necessidade, puxou a minha perna esquerda pra cima do seu ombro e me enterrou, tão fundo que chegou a ser um pouco doloroso.

- Bellaaaa... Tão apertaaada!

Gritei enquanto enfiava minhas unhas em seu ombro.

Forçava meus músculos a 'morderem' o seu e ele soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos. Edward fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás.

Oh não. Por favor! Você também não!

- Edward! Mais forte! Olha pra mim! – exigi fazendo-o abrir os olhos e me olhar.

Ele diminuiu o ritmo por um tempo e depois levou uma mão sua ao meu clitóris, estimulando-o enquanto estocava em mim cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo e mais forte.

Sentia seu corpo suado contra o meu.

- Goza comigo! Vem pra mim... – falava ainda fazendo pressão no meu nervo e agora, chupando e mordendo meus mamilos.

Aquilo foi demais pra mim. Abracei a sua cintura com a minha perna direita, a que não estava em cima do seu ombro, enterrando-o mais em mim exatamente no momento em que meu corpo foi invadido por espasmos tão fortes que eu fiquei alguns segundos sem conseguir respirar. A minha visão estava turva, minhas unhas enterradas no seu ombro, meu corpo fraco.

Edward caiu sobre meu corpo sem falar nada. Ainda podia sentir seu membro latejante dentro de mim; estávamos unidos ainda, e eu não queria sair dessa posição tão cedo.

_(N.A.: Ouçam "Fever" do Elvis.)_

Eu deixei minhas mãos caírem de seus ombros e ele deu um beijo molhado no meu queijo. Sorri e abaixei meu rosto pra beijar a sua boca. O beijo estava completamente descorrdenado, cansado, diria que quase fora de 'foco'. Ele se mexeu em cima de mim e eu gemi com o contato que ainda estava íntimo.

- Seus gemidos me tiram qualquer resquício de sanidade. – ele disse apertando meu seio e beijando meu pescoço.

Já podia senti-lo enrijecer dentro de mim mais uma vez. Beijei a linha do seu maxilar até chegar ao ouvido e emiti um longo gemido ali, abrindo mais uma vez minhas pernas pra recebê-lo.

Ele fazia um lento movimento de vai-e-vem gemendo diretamente no meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos faziam uma trilha de fogo em qualquer lugar que tocasse.

Edward ajoelhou na mesa me trazendo junto consigo, sem desgrudar nossos corpos.

Eu estava sentada em suas pernas, envolvendo sua cintura com as minhas e o beijando há tanto tempo que já não tinha mais fôlego; mas quer saber? Não seria de todo ruim morrer aqui sentindo ele dentro de mim... mais uma vez tão pronto, tão pulsante, tão grande. Me segurava em seus ombros enquanto ele guiava o movimento do meu quadril com suas mãos que estavam espalmadas em minha bunda.

Quebrei nosso beijo e comecei a beijá-lo no pescoço, peitoral... Circundei seus mamilos com minha língua e dei leves chupadas ali. Edward apertou a minha bunda, fazendo nossos corpos colarem ainda mais. Gemi alto por causa da pressão que seu membro já fazia dentro de mim.

Nossos movimentos não eram como antes. Ele estocava lentamente dentro de mim, tirando tudo e depois colocando.

- Edwaarrrrd...

- Diz Bella. – ele falou no meu ouvido estocando mais fundo dessa vez.

- Por queee... aaah... me tortura?

- Adoro ver... você tão rendida nos... meus... braços... – falou arfante e depois chupou meu pescoço enquanto estocava um pouco mais rápido. – mole e _submissa_... – continuou enquanto apertava forte a minha bunda.

Aquilo definitivamente deixaria marcas, mas eu não me importava... Queria mais é que ele me marcasse inteira.

Já sentia os espasmos chegando então aproveitei pra 'mordê-lo' com meus músculos internos mais uma vez. Isso cansava demais, mas eu não estava preocupada com isso agora... Ainda mais observando o seu rosto se contorcendo de tanto prazer, ele mordendo os lábios de olhos fechados e o suor escorrendo pelo seu pescoço e testa.

- Huuum Bella... Isso é tãaao... oh, merda! Gostosa!! Gostoso...- falou entre gemidos estocando cada vez mais forte. – Se entrega pra mim... Vem! – disse chupando o meu pescoço.

- Já estou... oooh... mole... huuuuuun... submissa.... aaaaah... completamente entregue! – disse entre gemidos – EDWAAAARD!!! – gritei ao sentir um último espasmo. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás, arqueando minhas costas pra prolongar mais um pouco o nosso contato; completamente desamparada e a mercê das suas decisões.

Ele estocou mais uma vez forte, depois uma vez fundo, muito fundo e mordeu meu pescoço quando seu líquido quente me invadiu fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer acima de mim. Não consegui fazer outra coisa se não gemer ao sentir a dor se mesclando com o prazer intenso que meu corpo ainda sentia. Depois sua língua passou por todo o meu pescoço até chegar ao lóbulo da minha orelha o chupando rapidamente.

Ele nos desgrudou, soltando mais um gemido e eu caí deitada na mesa. Exausta. Mas ansiosa pra _próxima_ vez. Meu corpo não agüentava, mais minha mente _implorava_ por mais... muito mais.

Ele deitou ao meu lado e me aninhou em seus braços acariciando meus cabelos, seus dedos brincavam na minha coluna e braços e depois pescoço. Senti uma dor pequena quando ele passou seus dedos por ali e tentei esconder, mas ele notou.

- O que foi, Bella?

- Nada... só cansada.

Ele foi olhar o meu pescoço e arregalou os olhos.

- Oh meu deus, Bella! Me desculpa!

- Hun?

- Você tá sangrando! Meu deus! Eu sou um animal! Não acredito que eu fiz isso! - Ele me deitou delicadamente na mesa pra analisar mais de perto. - Eu nunca te machucaria de propósito, Bella. Por favor acredita em mim... Eu seria incapaz de fazer algo assim... Meu deus Bella! Eu sou um monstro!

- Edward!!!! - o chamei fazendo-o parar de balbuciar coisas sem sentido - Foco! Olha pra mim.

Ele me olhou, cheio de dor nos olhos e acariciou meu rosto.

- Me desculpa Bella... Não foi de propósito. – ele disse baixinho se encolhendo.

Ok. Aquilo estava começando a me preocupar. Passei meus dedos pelo lado direito do meu pescoço, o que estava dolorido, e senti que estava úmido. Olhei meus dedos e vi sangue. Wow. Edward mordeu realmente forte, não que eu não tivesse sentido... Mas daí a sangrar. Isso foi tão bruto, tão excitante...

Deixei um sorriso escapar de meus lábios enquanto levantava da mesa.

- E agora o que Bella? Do que você tá rindo? – ele perguntou frustrado.

- Eu acho melhor deixar você descansar antes de te dizer... – olhei pra ele e sorri, sedutoramente. – Me diz onde é o banheiro pra eu limpar meu pescoço.

Estremeci ao lembrar que estava ensangüentado. Não deixaria ele saber do pavor que sinto de sangue, ele não merecia se culpar mais por isso, ainda mais quando eu não me arrependi.

Ele levantou da mesa e segurou na minha mão. Suspirou longamente e me guiou até um lavabo lindo, as paredes eram claras, a pia era de mármore preto contrastando com os armários brancos. O espelho era enorme e eu arfei quando vi o reflexo do meu pescoço nele... Ele estava encharcado de sangue. A mordida era na curva onde meu pescoço encontra meu ombro.

- Desculpa Bella. Por favor, me desculpa... – ele murmurou me colocando sentada na borda da pia. Arrepiei ao sentir o mármore frio tocando a minha pele que estava em brasas...

- Tá tudo bem, Edward... – disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos – Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me assustei e que não dói... – ele fez uma careta e olhou pro chão. Segurei seu queixo e o fiz olhar pra mim mais uma vez. – Mas não posso deixar de dizer que ver você tão bruto, perdendo o controle e me mordendo me excitou Edward... E muito.

Ele me olhou surpreso e eu sorri completamente corada pela afirmação que acabei de fazer...

- Por que você não confere o que eu estou dizendo? – disse enquanto roçava minhas coxas tentando conter a excitação que começou a novamente se alastrar no meu baixo-ventre.

Ele gargalhou muito alto e me deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

Abriu minhas pernas, pra se encaixar no meio delas e me beijou na boca. Seu beijo era lento e exploratório. Sua língua ia e vinha enquanto ele me abraçava, acariciando minhas costas e cabelos. Correspondi seu beijo na mesma intensidade por bastante tempo, até que meu corpo não suportava mais aquela 'falta' de contato...

- Por favor... Confere o que eu disse... – disse num tom tão implorativo que acabei corando violentamente de vergonha.

Ele sorriu e beijou o meu pescoço na parte que não estava ensangüentada e desceu seus beijos pelo meu ombro, colo, seios – gastando um tempo especial ali -, passou pra minha barriga e umbigo, me fazendo arrepiar e rir com as cócegas e, sem demora beijou minha já _encharcada_ intimidade.

Sua língua passeava sem reservas por todos os cantos; hora chupando, hora lambendo, hora mordiscando... Fazia tão alucinadoramente bem que eu comecei a desconfiar que ele fez um curso intensivo sobre o assunto.

Aquela deliciosa tortura durou pouco tempo, já que meu organismo tinha trabalhado sozinho pra me deixar em 'ponto de bala' antes mesmo dele começar a me tocar. Cheguei ao meu orgasmo com os dedos do meu pé se retorcendo e segurando forte na borda da pia. Edward lambeu tudo.

- Hum... eu queria mais! – ele disse e depois lambeu os lábios com um sorriso malicioso enquanto mexia em seu cabelo.

Deus, dá pra ser mais sexy? Meu coração não agüenta isso!

Passei o dedo pelo seu nariz, queixo e canto dos lábios, que estavam sujos e sorri levando o resultado do prazer que acabei de ter à minha boca. Chupei meu dedo de olhos fechados e só o que consegui sentir foi ele sendo arrancado de lá e pouco tempo depois uma língua quente me invadindo, tomando pra si, possessivamente o meu gozo. Deixei ele terminar de chupar tudo - língua, lábios... - e quando ele parou o beijo com um sorriso presunçoso dei um tapa no seu braço.

- Ei! – ele reclamou.

- Abusado!

- Gostosa!

- Guloso!

- Saborosa... - disse mordendo os lábios me fazendo perder completamente o foco. - Já tá _molhadinha_ de novo? – ele perguntou levando uma mão sua em direção a minha intimidade.

- Meu deus! Você é insaciável! - disse gargalhando enquanto tirava a mão dele do seu rumo e levando-o a minha boca. Dei um beijo em sua palma...

- Você ainda não viu nada, Bella. – Ele disse me dando um beijo na testa e amarrando meu cabelo num coque alto. – Espera um segundo que já volto.

Deu uma piscadinha e saiu.

Depois de pouco tempo ele voltou com uma nécessaire preta.

- Maquiagem? – perguntei rindo baixinho.

- Primeiros socorros. – respondeu sério.

- Edward... Você não fez nada que eu não tivesse gostado. – disse puxando seu rosto, fazendo-o me olhar. – Não tem nada que me faça sentir mais prazer do que você mordendo meu pescoço. Quando você fez, pela primeira vez no estúdio, eu quase fui na lua e hoje, me provocou o segundo orgasmo mais violento da minha vida. – ele me olhou meio surpreso. – E o primeiro foi aquele, que você me fez sentir antes deste... – disse sorrindo enquanto apontava pro meu pescoço.

Ele sorriu de volta, mas não falou mais nada. Ficou limpando minha marca enquanto eu brincava com seus cabelos completamente bagunçados.

- E sabe o que mais? Eu achei tão sexy você me marcando... To pensando em tatuar!

- Bella... Eu realmente preciso me concentrar aqui. – ele murmurou quando deixou cair uma gaze no chão.

Ri baixinho e continuei fazendo um carinho inocente em seus cabelos. Ele já não estava mais tão suado...

- Pronto. Pode olhar! – ele disse virando meu rosto pro espelho.

Tinha uma gaze pequena colada com esparadrapos. Fiz uma careta ao ver aquilo...

- Acho que eu preferia com o sangue...

- Bobeira, Bella... Você não faz idéia de como te ver assim, com curativos mexe comigo. – ele falou acariciando meus cabelos e eu gargalhei alto.

- Mentira!!

- Juro! - disse rindo.

- Por que você não é como qualquer outro homem? Sei lá, não prefere simplesmente me ver vestida de enfermeira?

- Não é que eu não queira... – ele disse rindo. - Mas você assim, só com esse curativo... hum... – ele disse dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

Ele me ajudou a descer da pia, mas minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas e eu me desequilibrei.

- Hum... Alguém está tonta por aqui.

- É. E eu não consigo parar de me perguntar o porquê.

Ele riu e me segurou no colo, um braço por trás da minha nuca e o outro atrás dos joelhos.

- Eu vou ficar mal acostumada, Edward! – disse enquanto encaixava minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e o abraçava com as mãos.

- Eu ia adorar que você ficasse mal acostumada, Bella... – ele disse baixinho com o olhar vago me deixando um tanto confusa, até que eu me lembrei que _isso_ ia acabar amanhã. Instantaneamente abracei seu pescoço forte e dei um beijo no seu peitoral.

- Eu não quero que a gente pense nisso agora, a não ser que você queira. - disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Bella, eu não estou fazendo isso por mim, é por você. Mas é impossível não pensar que a partir de amanhã as coisas não vão ser assim. – ele disse ainda olhando pra frente.

- Eu sei... – escondi meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço – Talvez seja melhor a gente chutar as minhas regras.

- Por mais que eu ache a idéia tentadoramente boa Bella, não acho que você vai conseguir conviver consigo mesma se fizer as coisas dessa maneira.

- Eu posso conviver comigo mesma. - reclamei como uma menina mimada que acabou de receber seu primeiro não.

- Conseguiria viver cheia de dor e remorso?

- Eu nunca me arrependeria por estar com você, seu idiota! – falei tentando sair do colo dele, mas ele me segurou e deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Eu também penso exatamente assim. – ele sentou no sofá e eu sentei em seu colo, de lado. – Por isso é tão ruim ter que te deixar ir.

- Você consegue acreditar que a gente só se conhece há dois dias? - eu perguntei.

- Não Bella – ele disse rindo. – Impossível acreditar nisso... Eu tenho certeza que a gente se conhece desde a maternidade, mas sofremos uma lavagem cerebral há um ano e é só por isso que não conseguimos lembrar de quando tivemos a infância e adolescência juntos, tolinha!

Ele disse sério e eu gargalhei muito alto da sandice que ele acabou de falar...

- Você definitivamente tem um dom pra inventar histórias. Primeiro com Emmett, agora comigo! - disse ainda rindo.

- E pra persuadir? - perguntou levantando sedutoramente uma das sobrancelhas.

- É, você sabe se virar.

- Me virar?

- Uhum... – disse evitando olhar em seus olhos porque sei qual seria a minha reação se seu olhar prendesse o meu naquela tão conhecida bolha...

- Você tá dizendo que eu não sou plenamente capaz de conseguir tudo o que eu quero? - Ele disse acariciando minha cintura.

- Algo assim...

Ele gargalhou alto.

- E que eu não tenho efeito sobre você? – perguntou acariciando agora minha coluna fazendo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

- Talvez tenha um _pouquinho_...

Deus. Esse homem tem Viagra na veia?!

- Só um pouquinho? – disse enquanto acariciava levemente meu baixo-ventre e respirava em cima da minha boca. Eu gemi fechando os olhos e ele subiu sua mão pra minha barriga rindo baixinho.

- Como você faz isso? - deixei a pergunta escapar dos meus lábios completamente presa por seu olhar, que de uma maneira bizarramente desconhecida, conseguiu encontrar o meu.

- Isso o que Bella? - ele disse se afastando com um olhar completamente confuso...

- Isso... Edward... _Deslumbrar_. - balbuciei da melhor forma que consegui enquanto seu cheio me enebriava e seu olhar me aprizionava.

- Hum?

- Como você faz pra deslumbrar as pessoas? - de alguma maneira bizarra consegui falar...

_- Eu deslumbro as pessoas? - ele perguntou rindo, aquele sorriso maravilhoso._

_Apenas concordei com a cabeça._

_- Eu deslumbro você? - ele perguntou._

_- Frequentemente...__  
_

_(N.A.: créditos à Stephanie Meyer. Simplesmente não resisti!^^)_

- E eu tô deslumbrando você agora? - disse aproximando-se de mim fazendo meu corpo se derreter em cima do seu...

Desnecessário dizer que quando eu fui responder só saiu um gemido que mais parecia um grunhido né? Ele riu e afastou seu rosto de mim, me permitindo assim, respirar.

- Eu acho que preciso de uma água gelada, _bem_ gelada. – disse suspirando.

- É Bella... Eu também, _definitivamente_ gelada... - ele disse com um sorriso torto no rosto. Me deu um beijo rápido na boca e sorriu.

Ele se levantou do sofá e eu fiquei lá... Jogada. Antes de desaparecer da sala, se virou pra mim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tá achando que eu vou te deixar aí sozinha? Pode vir mocinha!

- Uhn?

- Da última vez que eu te deixei aqui na sala você me enlouqueceu de um jeito que achei que ia ter que me jogar num lago na Groelândia pra apagar o fogo dentro de mim... – ele disse gargalhando.

Ri do seu comentário bobo e fui até ele, que já me esperava com a mão estendida. No caminho catei meu sobretudo que estava no chão e coloquei sobre o meu corpo nú. Não que eu estivesse com vergonha dele, definitivamente essa fase já passou. Mas me incomodava o vento passando pelo meu corpo daquele jeito "indiscreto".

Dei minha mão a ele que sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Felizmente achei o meu lago que não era nada gelado, tá certo. Mas era igualmente _molhado_.

Oh Deus! Eu vi um sorriso sacana ali? É Viagra correndo na veia... Isso é uma constatação!

Meu coração começou a bombear meu sangue fortemente dentro do meu peito quase causando dor. Mas que efeito é esse que ele tem sobre mim? Meu deus... Só uma frase. Certo que foi uma frase muito maliciosa, mas só o som da sua voz rouca perto do meu ouvido me levava ao céu por si só.

Eu definitivamente não estava no meu estado normal. Edward me levava a um novo nível de existência!

- Anda, Edward. GELO! – falei olhando pro chão tentando esconder meu rosto corado fazendo-o gargalhar alto.

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos levando minha mão a sua boca pra depositar pequenos beijos nos nós dos mesmos.

Eu definitivamente não ficaria bem quando tivesse que ir embora. A idéia de ficar longe dele me assustada demais.

Meu coração se apertava com o simples fato de que não teríamos isso que estamos tendo agora.

Depois que provei desta parte dele me sinto como uma dependente. Sofro com a simples antecipação da perda.

Fechei meus olhos deixando-me ser guiada por ele, enquanto respirava fundo tentando expulsar as lágrimas que rapidamente se acumularam em meus olhos.

Eu precisava desse tempo meu. Precisava pensar na minha vida. Eu estava confusa demais, perdida demais. Precisava olhar pra mim antes de procurar alguém pra fazê-lo. Mas eu não ia negar que pensar que ele poderia não me esperar me machucava muito.

É estranho demais sentir como se durante toda a minha vida eu tivesse sido apenas dele; como o que eu tivesse vivido até então não fosse nada além de uma realidade alternativa.

Não tinha nada que eu quisesse mais agora do que ser só _dele_. Mas ele estava certo, Pedro também. Eu precisava saber o que está acontecendo comigo antes de dragá-lo pra um possível inferno que eu vá viver. Isso não. Não o faria passar por isso. O dia que me sentisse segura pra me dar por inteiro pra ele, e pra tê-lo sem reservas, _imploraria_ por ele se fosse preciso.

Precisava do meu tempo. Eu nunca estive sozinha, nem sei ao certo se sou capaz de me virar sem alguém. Tive meus pais, depois Jake e agora _teria_ ele. Quer dizer, não que ele me queira... eu sei que ele e eu somos laranjas de sacos diferentes. Como se ele fosse a realeza e eu a plebe. Mas ele demonstrava gostar de mim, pelo menos um pouco. Talvez seja o sexo, ou a tentativa de agradar seus pais mostrando que é um _gentleman_ quando fui jantar lá; ou talvez tudo junto.

Edward também parecia estar imerso em seus pensamentos pois não falou nada e nem me pressionou pra falar o que eu tava pensando, como é de costume.

Chegamos na cozinha. O piso era numa madeira escura, assim como os armários. Os eletrodomésticos eram em aço – o que eu sempre achei lindo – as bancadas da pia e da mesa eram de mármore. A cozinha era linda, definitivamente uma cozinha de revista.

Eu já podia me imaginar passando horas do meu dia ali cozinhando pro Edward quando ele estivesse voltando cansado do trabalho. O receberia sempre com a mesa posta com seu prato favorito, beberíamos vinho e depois, faríamos amor naquela mesa até nossos corpos não agüentarem mais.

Oh meu deus. Lá vai a Bella romanticazinha divagar besteira... "Fazer amor".

Tentei rir do deboche da voz do meu subconsciente mas não consegui. Nada melhor se aplicava ao que eu queria tentar hoje, com ele, se não "fazer amor".

- Wow! Tem alguma parte do seu apartamento que não é maravilhosamente bem decorada?

- Bella... com uma Alice, uma Esme _e_ uma Rosalie na família você acha que isso pode acontecer? – ele perguntou rindo e eu fiquei sem graça por realmente não saber.

- É... - falei meio cabisbaixa...

- Eei... o que foi? - ele perguntou levantando meu queixo pra olhar em meus olhos.

- Nada! – sorri – Por quê?

- Você fechou a cara do nada...

- Impressão.

- Tem certeza? - ele fitou meus olhos procurando por alguma coisa; mentira na minha afirmação, talvez...

- Claro.

- Eu vou ter que te obrigar a falar ou você vai cuspir logo o que tá te incomodando?

- Não é nada, sério. É só porque eu percebi que não conheço nenhuma delas o suficiente pra opinar. - falei dando um sorriso sem graça e corando.

Ele trouxe meu corpo pra perto do seu num abraço e murmurou nos meus cabelos:  
- Você vai conhecê-las bem o bastante, Bella. Principalmente se depender da Alice.

- Eu realmente espero.

- E o dia que isso acontecer você vai se arrepender amargamente! – ele complementou rindo!

- Você é um implicante, sabia? – perguntei. Ele confirmou com a cabeça e me deu um tapinha na bunda.

- Eeei! – reclamei.

- Ah! Isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa. Por que exatamente você se vestiu? Só pra me dar trabalho?

- Uhn?

- Eventualmente vou arrancar esse pedaço de pano do seu corpo. – ele disse casualmente fazendo-me corar violentamente.

- Edward... – reclamei escondendo meu resto em seu peito.

- O que? – perguntou inocentemente. – Só gosto de te ver pelada.

- Meu deus Edward! Você tem uma pilha? Aaaaaah!! – gritei apontando pra ele – Entendi tudo!

- Bella? Tudo bem?

- Todos os Cullens sofrem de hiper-atividade, mas expressam de maneiras diferentes!

- Uhn?

- Ah Edward! Achei que você fosse mais inteligente! – reclamei por ele não ter acompanhado meu _insight_. – Alice não para de falar um segundo, Emmett de apalpar Rosalie, Carlisle de fazer piadinhas não muito engraçadas, a Esme eu ainda não sei...

- E eu Bella? – ele perguntou apoiando suas costas na mesa da cozinha e rindo de mim.

- Bom. Você não consegue parar de transar. Pior do que qualquer coelho ou menino que tomou dez comprimidos de Viagra! – respondi sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto ele gargalhava tão alto que seu rosto estava vermelho e lágrimas pulavam de seus olhos.

- Você não reclamou até agora... – ele disse me puxando pra si num abraço apertado.

- Nem espere por isso... Renegar um sexo delicioso, com um cara extremamente gostoso que tem um fogo eterno? – perguntei apertando a sua bunda nua fazendo-o pular de susto e dando um tapinha ali depois.

- Gosta disso, né Bella?

- Uhn! Você não faz idéia. - sorri maliciosamente

Ele arrancou meu sobretudo, arrebentando todos os botões.

- E disso, gostosa?

Meu coração tava disparado no peito e eu já sentia a minha intimidade gritar por ele. Definitivamente estou sob o _efeito_ "Cullen de ser"!

- Você acabou de estragar um sobretudo muito, muito caro, _Eddie_. – disse fitando-o com raiva nos olhos.

- É. E você vai fazer o que? Chorar?

- Eu pensei em fazer você chorar. – ele gargalhou muito alto e me puxou pelos cabelos aproximando nossos rostos.

- Você não conseguiria. – ele disse sorrindo torto e eu levantei uma sobrancelha ameaçadora. – O meu deus! Como é perigosa! – ele disse com escárnio na voz virando-nos me fazendo bater de costas no mármore frio da mesa.

- Babaca!

- Quem vai chorar agora? – perguntou ainda segurando forte meus cabelos e esfregando sua enorme ereção na minha coxa.

- Eu posso te fazer chorar num pulo!

- Tenta!

Segurei seu pau grosso e o apertei. Edward fez uma careta de dor e arrancou minha mão do seu membro respirando aliviado.

- Você vai ser tão castigada por ter feito isso... _vagabunda_ – disse enquanto me dava um tapa forte na bunda.

Fiz a única coisa que meu corpo suportou fazer, gemi alto fechando meus olhos. Deus. Até agindo como um canalha ele me deixava excitada!

- Você gosta né? Gosta quando eu sou violento e bruto? – perguntou lambendo meus lábios. Não consegui responder. – Anda, _vadia_. Me diz se você gosta. – disse trazendo meu lábio inferior aos seus e depois o mordendo.

- Tira as mãos de mim, _viado_! – respondi ainda de olhos fechados tentando controlar o gemido que queria explodir pela minha garganta.

- Não tão cedo, _gostosa_! – ele disse me virando de frente pra mesa, ficando atrás de mim.

Meus mamilos rapidamente enrijeceram com o contato do mármore frio.

- O que você vai fazer? Me violentar? – perguntei com a voz grossa e rústica tentando abafar meus pensamentos que gritavam por um contato mais íntimo.

- Ah Bella... Você pode contar com isso.

- Uuuhn – não consegui segurar o gemido que saiu quando ele encostou a cabeça do seu membro na minha entrada pulsante.

Arqueei minhas costas e empinei a minha bunda pra fazê-lo entrar em mim, mas ele recuou puxando minha cabeça pra trás pelos cabelos.

- Você vai ter que _implorar_ por isso. – ele disse dando um tapa ainda mais forte na minha bunda.

Eu gemi segurando forte na borda da mesa a ponto das juntas dos meus dedos ficarem brancas. Empinei minha bunda ansiando por ele e dessa vez – talvez por ter sido pego desprevenido – ele acabou entrando em mim. Gemeu junto comigo, mas tão rápido quanto entrou, saiu.

Suspirei resignada encostando minha cabeça no mármore pra tentar diminuir o meu tesão. Não daria o braço a torcer. Eu daria _qualquer outra coisa_, menos o gostinho dele ganhar de mim.

- E você vai continuar sonhando. – disse jogando minha mão pra trás e puxando seus cabelos pra afastar a sua boca que sugava meu pescoço.

Ele empurrou meu tronco pra cima da mesa, fazendo meu peito inteiro ficar deitado e minha bunda virada pra ele enquanto meus pés não alcançavam o chão. Estava _totalmente_ vulnerável e _completamente_ excitada.

Edward começou a traçar uma trilha de beijos molhados do topo da minha bunda à minha orelha. Eu suprimi todos os gemidos que tentavam sair.

Precisava tanto dele dentro de mim que aquilo estava me matando. Mas ele também precisava... Eu podia _sentir_.

- Acho bom me soltar, seu cachorro!

- Ah não! Cachorro não! Me chama de tudo, menos de cachorro! – ele disse rapidamente me virando; me deixando deitada de uma maneira muito desconfortável de barriga pra cima na mesa.

Olhou com satisfação pra todo o meu corpo exposto e sorriu maliciosamente. Pisquei os olhos e quando dei por mim ele estava chupando meus mamilos de um jeito tão forte que chegava a doer. E mais uma vez, me maravilhei com o prazer que eu senti junto com a dor.

Abri minhas pernas e me esfreguei na sua barriga gemendo alto com o contato.

- Você me quer dentro de você?

- QUERO.

- _Implora_!

- Nunca... Seu... aaaaah.... Idiota!

- Então você _não_ vai ter. – ele disse beijando o vão entre meus seios.

Ok. Precisava de uma outra tática. Definitivamente ele era um orgulhoso!

- Eu posso ter quem eu quiser!

- Pra que? – perguntou beijando um ponto sensível atrás da minha orelha.

- Pra fazer o serviço que você não ta conseguindo.

- Não to conseguindo ou não estou fazendo?

- Foda-se! É a mesma merda!

- Não é.

Como ele consegue falar tanto!? Mal saem palavras soltas e desconexas de mim!

- Eu vou arrumar alguém pra me _fuder_, já que você não faz tanta questão! - falei me concentrando em cada palavra pra não soltar um gemido.

E então ele fez tudo o que eu não achei que ele faria... Se afastou de mim.

- Uhn?! – perguntei completamente atônita.

- Vá em frente. – ele disse '_batendo uma_' olhando diretamente pro meu corpo. – Eu tenho um vizinho no 611 que você pode se interessar.

Imbecil, idiota, prepotente!

Levantei da mesa, peguei meu sobretudo e coloquei – sem abotoar já que não tinha mais botões -, mas fechando com o cinto dele.

- Ok. – disse simplesmente enquanto me encaminhava pra saída. Ao passar pela sala coloquei meu salto.

Olhei pra ele que estava também na sala, com o pau completamente duro, os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto meio corado e a boca deliciosamente vermelha e convidativa.

Mexi no sobretudo fazendo-o ficar pouco mais decotado, arrumei meus cabelos e saí de seu apartamento deixando a porta, propositalmente aberta...

Vamos ver até onde ele vai com essa brincadeira...

Dei uma olhada rápida pelo corredor até encontrar o tão esperado '611'. Arrumei meu cabelo – só pro Edward perceber que estava me arrumando pra alguém que não era ele – e me encaminhei até a porta. Toquei a camainha e esperei. Ninguém atendeu e eu, discretamente encostei meu ouvido na porta... Ouvi barulho de panelas e a gargalhada do Edward. Me recusei a olhar pra ele e toquei mais uma vez a campainha, dessa vez por mais tempo.

A porta foi aberta por um homem que aparentava ter uns 25 anos. Ele era loiro, alto, musculoso e tinha olhos azuis. O maior clichê de beleza... E eu detesto clichês!

- Olá... – ele falou com um sorriso tímido no rosto enquanto fitava meu corpo de uma maneira nojenta.

- Hey! – respondi com um falso sorriso.

- Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? – ele perguntou abrindo um pouco mais a porta do apartamento me dando uma maior visibilidade do seu corpo artificialmente malhado.

- É. – olhei pra direção do Edward bem discretamente com um sorriso presunçoso na boca e voltei a encarar o estranho. – Esperava que sim.

- Ótimo. Em que eu posso servi-la?

- Hum... – olhei seu corpo dos pés a cabeça fingindo gostar do que estava vendo. - É por que eu tava na casa de um amigo procurando um sexo gostoso, mas ele meio que deu pra trás sabe? – meu rosto estava queimando e eu comecei a realmente me arrepender de ter entrado no jogo.

- Oh. Certo... Você quer que eu o obrigue?

- Na verdade não... – respirei fundo e tentei controlar a minha tremedeira.

- Então?

- É que você é muito gostoso... - sorriu - ouvi comentários sobre você aqui pelo prédio e queria saber se não topaumatransacasualnasuacasahoje. – falei tão rápido que nem eu me entendi.

- Oi?

Suspirei pesado e fechei os olhos.

-Queria saber se não topa uma transa... casual... na sua casa... hoje... tipo, agora.

- Com você? – ele perguntou.

Não. Com o maldito do Edward que não me quis. Foi isso que eu quis responder.

- Isso. Comigo. – abri meus olhos e vi que ele estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Por que você não entra? – ele perguntou enquanto me oferecia a sua mão.

Dei minha mão pra ele, que deu um beijo nela.

- Eu sou Mike Newton, a propósito... – ele disse me conduzindo pra dentro da sua casa. – E qual é o nome dessa mulher maravilhosa que está aqui na minha frente?

Eu ainda estava na porta, mas essa proximidade já me deixava tensa. Eu queria puxar minha mão de volta, correr pro Edward e obrigá-lo a nunca mais me deixar fazer isso. Já estava pronta a me desculpar e falar pro Newton que tudo isso foi uma pegadinha e que ele estava sendo filmado quando senti meus pés saindo do chão.

Do nada eu estava sendo jogada num ombro. Minha cabeça – virada pra baixo – estava nas costas do indivíduo gostoso que estava sem camisa, e meus pés na barriga. Instantaneamente eu soube que era Edward e, ao invés de espernear pela sua brutalidade gargalhei alto.

- Desculpa, Mike. Ela é uma amiga da família que está delirando por conta do antibiótico que eu dei há pouco. Desculpa mesmo. **Isso não vai voltar a se repetir!**

Ainda estava gargalhando quando senti ele me colocar no chão do seu apartamento e me encostar contra a porta. Ele estava com uma calça de moletom e um olhar enfurecido.

- De- desculpa.- falei enquanto engolia em seco.

Ele olhou novamente pros meus olhos e ficou um tempo me encarando até que eu desviei o olhar pro chão não mais suportando ver o quão decepcionado ele estava comigo... O olhar do Edward era muito transparente a decepção ficou muito evidente quando ele me olhou.

- E-eu... não sei o que me deu, Edward. Nu-nunca faria isso... – falei enquanto uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.

Respirei fundo e saí da frente dele pra ir pra sala. Peguei minhas roupas e me tranquei no banheiro. Me deixei cair no chão e chorei. Chorei porque fiz papel de palhaça, chorei porque agi como uma prostituta, chorei porque agredi o nome do Edward nesse prédio mas, acima de tudo, chorei pelo olhar decepcionado que ele me deu. Preferia que ele tivesse me batido, xingado ou qualquer outra coisa, menos me olhado do jeito que me olhou.

Coloquei a minha roupa já esperando que ele me expulsasse de sua casa.

Respirei fundo e me encaminhei pra fora do lavabo, mas quando cheguei na sala, todas as janelas estavam cobertas com a cortina, a cozinha estava escura, dando e impressão que suas persianas também foram abaixadas e ele estava parado na parede em frente ao banheiro com um sorriso de canto de boca tristonho no rosto.

Não consegui encará-lo direito. Olhei pro chão e fiz meu caminho pra porta da sua casa, não suportaria vê-lo me mandar ir embora.

Ele segurou, delicadamente, meu braço e me trouxe pra um abraço. Inspirei seu cheiro e não consegui segurar as lágrimas silenciosas que escaparam dos meus olhos. Edward acariciava levemente meus cabelos, brincando com algumas mechas.

- Eu sei que você não faria, Bella. – ele disse dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Eu sei que você teria fugido de lá mesmo se eu não tivesse te tirado. E me desculpa pela agressividade, eu simplesmente não suportei ver um outro homem te tocar. E me desculpa também por ter demorado tanto, mas eu precisei pegar uma calça; acho que Newton não ia gostar de me ver como vim ao mundo.

Eu ri baixinho daquilo e dei um beijo leve em seu peito, abraçando-o na cintura.

- Me desculpa.

- Não tem motivos pra você se desculpar, boba...

Olhei pra ele, que estava sorrindo, e sorri de volta. Ele limpou minhas lágrimas e roçou nossos lábios de uma maneira muito inocente. Entrelaçou nossos dedos e começou a andar numa direção oposta a da cozinha.

- Preciso te mostrar ainda dois lugares do meu apartamento. – ele disse piscando o olho.

- Dois?

- Uhum.

- Quais?

- Você é uma das mulheres mais curiosas que eu já conheci na vida, arrisco dizer até que é mais que a Alice. – ele disse e eu ri.

- Só não gosto de surpresas... – falei enquanto ele abria uma porta. O lugar estava escuro e eu não vi nada.

Edward ligou as luzes e eu instantaneamente fiquei admirada.

Era diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto ou imaginado existir naquele apartamento. A decoração não era moderna, pelo contrário, era clássica. O piso era de madeira, as paredes eram claras, tinham alguns tapetes, abajures, cortinas que iam até o chão; e a sala era dividida em dois ambientes; no primeiro tinha um piano de cauda preto, maravilhosamente bem cuidado. Eu ainda arriscaria dizer que era antigo, 100 anos talvez. E no segundo ambiente tinha uma parede lotada de livros, iam do chão ao teto, com uma mesinha de centro e algumas cadeiras de aconchego.

Me vi sendo tragada pela sala. Entrei sem pedir permissão. Primeiro passei pelos livros dando uma rápida olhada nos títulos, a maioria era literatura americana clássica, mas eu observei alguns alemães, franceses, gregos e muitos títulos russos. Fiquei maravilhada com aquilo, mas meus pés logo seguiram o caminho para o piano.

Fechei meus olhos ao sentar no banco e sorri ao ouvir meus dedos tocarem nas teclas. O rosto da minha mãe tocando pra mim me invadiu de uma maneira que nunca aconteceu antes. Seu cheiro de árvore e a gargalhada alta do meu pai quando ouvia nós duas tocarmos juntas ecoou na minha mente de uma maneira tão profunda que o que eu estava sentindo foi exteriorizado através de lágrimas, muitas lágrimas e um largo sorriso no meu rosto.

Eu não queria abrir os olhos e perder a imagem deles mais uma vez. Deixei meus dedos flutuarem pelas teclas, como há muito tempo não faziam enquanto momentos que passei com meus pais, que eu não mais lembrava, flutuavam pela parte da memória do meu cérebro. Eu estava tão feliz, tão aliviada por poder lembrar deles.

- Não. Por favor, não pare por mim... Está incrível. – era uma voz suave e tão melodiosa me pedindo que eu respirei fundo e continuei tocando.

Quando terminei acariciei levemente as teclas enquanto abria meus olhos. Edward estava atrás de mim, com as mãos sobre meus ombros e mexendo em meus cabelos.  
Encostei minha cabeça em sua barriga e sorri.

- Muito obrigada.

- Não! Muito obrigado digo eu, Bella. Há tanto tempo que não vejo alguém tocar com tanta emoção. Não sabia que você tocava...

- Eu não toco. – disse sorrindo pra ele. – é só essa música.

- É perfeita, Bella.

- Eu costumava tocar com a minha mãe. Ela sim tocava maravilhosamente bem. Quando jovem participou da orquestra de Washington.

- Devia ser incrível. – ele disse sentando ao meu lado.

- Ela era. – disse olhando-o – Também não sabia que você tocava.

- É. Eu tocava. Parei tem pouco mais de dois anos... - observei ele fazendo uma careta que logo suavizou quando ele voltou a olhar pra mim.- Eu sentava aqui no piano e não saía nada. Meus dedos não se moviam. – ele disse posicionando suas mãos em cima das teclas.

Ele as tocou de leve e quando dei por mim a sala estava envolta por uma música maravilhosa.

- Uau. É linda. – disse recebendo um maravilhoso sorriso seu em resposta.

- Eu não conseguia sentar aqui e tocar. Na verdade não conseguia compor nada há quase 4 anos.

- Por quê? – perguntei e ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que era falta de inspiração.

- Ah. Essa é antiga então?

- Na verdade não, Bella. Compus essa ontem, quando estava voltando pra casa do trabalho. Ainda não acabei... Ela ainda é só um esboço. Algo que eu realmente quero trabalhar.

- Ela é realmente incrível. Você definitivamente devia trabalhar nela, ainda que eu ache que está perfeita... Eu consigo sentir tanta coisa enquanto a ouço.

- Mesmo? - ele perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça.- O que você sente, Bella?

- Uhm. No início ela transparecia confusão... Pressa, impaciência talvez. Depois ela fica extremamente doce e envolvente... Agora nesse trecho, por exemplo, meu coração parece inchar de tanto sentimento. Confusão, alegria, paixão, amor, necessidade... É absolutamente _intensa_...

Não reparei que estava de olhos fechados. Soltei um longo suspiro e sorri abrindo meus olhos. Edward me encarava com um sorriso magnífico nos lábios.

- Uau.

- É. Uau... – eu concordei.

Edward tocou meu rosto e acariciou minhas bochechas com a ponta dos dedos, nossos olhares estavam presos.

- Eu fiz pensando em você, Bella. – ele murmurou baixinho.

- Ahn?

- É sua. _Você_ foi a minha inspiração.

Meu deus. Eu não tinha palavras pra expressar o que eu tava sentindo agora.

- É muito estranho eu dizer que eu me senti dessa maneira, como você descreveu a minha música, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi?

Eu ainda não conseguia falar. Mas ele precisava saber o que eu estava sentindo. Eu me descrevi quando falei daquela música...

_(N.A.: Ouçam agora a música do Kiss.)_

Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e aproximei-o do meu. Acariciei a ponta do seu nariz com o meu e o vi fechando os olhos. Fiz o mesmo enquanto beijava seus olhos, ponta do nariz e boca. Foi só um encostar de lábios, mas que me fez arfar com a corrente elétrica que passou por mim.

Edward segurou delicadamente minha nuca me puxando pra um beijo intenso, lento e completamente envolvente. Eu respondia com tanta paixão que cheguei a ofegar. Precisava saber que ele entendia o que estava passando pela minha cabeça. Nos beijamos por um tempo que parecia ser curto, mas que eu sei que foi longo. Não estava preparada a abandonar o carinho da sua língua e a suavidade dos seus lábios. O mantinha firmemente comigo segurando seu rosto. Quando estava com ele, o tempo parecia sempre ser curto demais...

Então me senti sendo levantada no colo. Não abri os olhos nem cortei o beijo. Eu estava no_paraíso_ e por nada sairia dali... Senti Edward se movimentando, ouvi barulho de porta abrindo e depois fechando, mas tudo o que povoava a minha cabeça era como a sua língua se mexia junto da minha e como nossos lábios se moldavam perfeitamente.

Senti que estava sendo lentamente deitada numa superfície confortável. Ele ficou por cima de mim enquanto eu enterrava meus dedos em seus cabelos, ainda não dando permissão pra ele sair do meu abraço, do meu beijo.

_  
__Edward, eu não quero sair de perto de você.__  
__Edward, minha vida sem você não tem mais sentido.__  
__Edward, não me abandone, nunca...__  
_

Era isso o que o meu beijo tentava dizer a ele. Eu precisava dele, eu necessitava dele na minha vida.

Senti minhas roupas sendo retiradas do meu corpo e um calor subiu do meu baixo-ventre ao meu rosto. Nosso beijo não foi quebrado hora nenhuma já que eu estava de vestido, que ele puxou pelas minhas pernas, e ele apenas de calça, que ele mesmo se ocupou em retirar.

Gemi em sua boca, trazendo-o mais pra mim quando me senti sendo penetrada... Quando a melhor das sensações invadiu meu corpo.

Ele quebrou nosso beijo completamente ofegante. Estava apoiado pelos cotovelos pra não fazer peso sobre mim, minhas pernas estavam apoiadas na cama com ele entre elas, fazendo lentos movimentos pra dentro e pra fora de mim. Meu corpo o acompanhava em cada gesto, cada gemido, nosso ritmo era lento, como se quiséssemos aproveitar cada segundo. Estávamos completamente unidos, de corpo e de alma.

Segurei o seu olhar quase o tempo inteiro, algumas vezes eu fechava meus olhos por conta do prazer avassalador que me invadia e ele também. Gemíamos intercalados.

Aos poucos fui sentindo os espasmos se apoderando do meu corpo e Edward bombeava mais forte em mim. Chegamos ao orgasmo juntos em meio a beijos demorados, carícias e gemidos. O meu corpo não agüentava mais, estava completamente exausto, mas eu ainda não estava perto de estar satisfeita; o problema é que não acho que vou conseguir um dia me satisfazer dele.

Edward ainda estava dentro de mim, dava leves beijinhos no meu pescoço e rosto. Olhei pra ele acariciando seu rosto. Fechei meus olhos inalando seu cheiro. Não precisávamos de palavras, o momento que dividimos falou por si só.

Ele me deu mais um beijo na boca saindo de dentro de mim. Deitou ao meu lado na cama, completamente ofegante e me trouxe pra deitar em seu peito. Ficamos bastante tempo deitados só nos acariciando. Eu beijava levemente seu peitoral e barriga e ele minha cabeça, testa e rosto. Beijávamos a parte do corpo que estivesse na nossa frente. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo e as dele pelo meu.

O tempo com ele parecia sempre passar rápido demais, e isso me deixava cada vez mais agoniada. _Nosso_ tempo voava, nossos momentos estavam acabando. Nunca quis tanto que o amanhã não chegasse pra eu não precisar seguir minhas próprias regras.

Suspirei olhando pra janela do seu quarto e observei a lua no meio do céu. Isso me assustou bastante, uma vez que quando chegamos ela estava bem mais baixa.

- A lua já está no meio do céu. Logo ela vai sumir e o sol vai chegar. – murmurei contra seu peito e senti seus braços me apertarem mais ao seu corpo.

Ele deu um beijo demorado na minha testa e levantou da cama. Não falei nada apenas o observei. Ele foi até as janelas e fechou as cortinas, da mesma forma que fez na sala e na cozinha. Olhou pra mim, sorrindo triste e voltou a deitar ao meu lado, puxando-me, mais uma vez, pro seu peito enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

- Edward... O que foi isso? – perguntei depois de muito tempo de silêncio onde trocamos apenas carícias inocentes.

- O que, Bella?

- As cortinas da casa. Por que estão todas fechadas?

- Só to evitando olhar o dia mudando.

- Por quê?

- Eu não quero deixar o amanhã chegar, Bella. Não aqui, não pra nós dois. Não depois de tudo...

- E as cortinas?

-_Eu to passando a perna no tempo, Bella._ Se eu não precisar ver o tempo mudando, significa que ele não mudou. Se a noite não virar dia mais uma vez, não haverá amanhã...

Eu sorri contra o seu peito acariciando-o e mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo.

- Dorme, minha Bella... – ele murmurou no meu cabelo quando eu bocejei.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Eu não quero ter que acordar.

Ele beijou a minha cabeça e começou a murmurar baixinho a música que ele tocou pra mim, a _minha_ música.

"_Não vou a lugar nenhum, minha Bella... Não sem você..."_

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de ficar inconsciente ou a primeira quando comecei a sonhar... Não sei distinguir ao certo.

* * *

**_A.N.: Gente, vocês são os melhores leitores que alguém podia pedir! Chegamos a 50 em menos de um dia! Amei cada review e adooooro saber que vocês estão gostando. Vocês não fazem idéia do que as palavras de incentivo que vocês me mandam fazem comigo!!_**

**_Bem... me mostrem o que acharam do capítulo através das Reviews._**

**_Falaíii meu Edward é tãaao fanfarrão, né! hauhauahauhuahuahauah_**

**_Posto quando chegarmos à 60 reviews!^^ _**

**_Gostei da brincadeira!_**


	12. Surpresas do amanhã que chegou

**Surpresas do amanhã que chegou...**

**_Bella Swan_**

Aos poucos meu corpo foi acordando. Sentia uma respiração quente e tranqüila na minha nunca, um corpo nu atrás de mim e braços fortes rodeando a minha cintura; isso me fez perceber que aquele sonho maravilhosamente doce e _quente_ foi realidade.

Em meus lábios formou-se um sorriso e eu, lentamente me desvencilhei daquele maravilhoso aperto.

Edward se moveu, como se fosse acordar, mas eu acariciei o espaço entre as suas sobrancelhas fazendo-o voltar a dormir. Seus braços começaram a me procurar e eu sorri afastando-me dele. Ele estava tão pacífico em seu sonho; sua barba estava um pouco crescida, a boca levemente aberta e de dentro dela saía um ronco baixinho. Seu peito subia e descia ao ritmo da sua respiração. Seus cabelos estavam absurdamente bagunçados e seus braços, estavam agora jogados ao longo da cama da mesma fora que suas pernas. Ele era espaçoso e ver o seu corpo tentadoramente deitado naquela cama me fez suprimir uma vontade de me jogar naquela cama e o acordar.

Achei melhor sair daquele quarto antes que eu tentasse transar com um homem que estava dormindo. Dei um beijo leve na sua testa e levantei da cama.

Saí muito furtivamente evitando acordá-lo. A casa estava clara e isso apertou o meu coração. Já era dia... _O amanhã já tinha chegado_, ele sempre chega se você estiver vivo... Os raios do sol já entravam pelas brechas das cortinas. Fui até uma janela, abrindo-a e encarei a manhã deliciosamente fria que se instaurava. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era caminhar pelo Central Park, pegar uma tela e pintar... Nossa, há quanto tempo eu não pinto. Sorri por conta da minha felicidade repentina e senti meu estômago me dizer que estava vazio.

Fui até a cozinha, abri sua geladeira, peguei uma maçã e comi enquanto admirava cada canto do ambiente. Minha fome não tinha passado e eu comi mais uma maçã, uma banana, uma torrada e quando dei por mim já estava no forno fazendo panquecas.

Retirei um pedaço de uma que tinha acabado de tirar da frigideira pra comer, mas acabei queimando minha língua. Soltei correndo o prato das panquecas enquanto ia pra pia pra tomar um pouco de água gelada. Ouvi o prato caindo no chão junto da frigideira. Corri pra tirar a frigideira do chão, mas acabei derrubando a tigela que tinha a massa da panqueca e o copo com água. Isso me fez escorregar e eu terminei caída de bunda no chão, suja com a massa de panqueca, rodeada por prato, panquecas e frigideira...

_Ótimo. Era só o que me faltava!_ - pensei quando ouvi uma gargalhada alta vinda da porta da cozinha.

- Espero que você esteja se divertido! – rosnei me levantando do chão.

- Você não faz idéia. Achei que tava acontecendo um terremoto. – ele disse segurando minha mão e me ajudando a levantar. - Tudo bem? – eu assenti corando quando percebi que seu olhar percorria meu corpo nú. Ele usava uma samba canção verde escura. - O que você tava tentando fazer?

- Hum... café da manhã?! – respondi ainda sem graça.

- Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho, Bella. Deixa que eu faço o café. – ele disse rindo.

- Você quer parar de rir da desgraça alheia? – perguntei irritada.

- Foi mal... - ele disse ainda em meio a risadas.

- Onde fica a vassoura e o pano de chão?

- Se você tentar limpar desse jeito vai acabar sujando mais a cozinha. Vai se limpar que eu cuido disso aqui.

- Insistindo desse jeito é impossível recusar.... - disse piscando o olho.

Saí da cozinha e fui pro seu quarto. Tomei banho no banheiro da sua suíte e quando estava quase acabando ouvi batidas na porta.

- Sou eu, Bella. Trouxe toalha e uma roupa. – Edward falou de trás da porta.

- Ok. Deixa aí que eu pego. – eu não faço idéia do motivo, mas tava morrendo de vergonha que ele me visse nua.

A porta foi aberta e Edward entrou. Eu rapidamente me virei de costas pra ele, tentando esconder o máximo que eu conseguia.

- Bella?

- Uhn?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por quê?

- Sei lá. Você ta escondida.

- Me dá a toalha? – disse estendendo a mão pra trás, ainda me escondendo.

Ele se aproximou, deu um beijo na palma da minha mão e começou a me secar. Aos poucos eu fui relaxando. Ele não tentou nada sexual, só me secou e depois me vestiu com uma camisa sua e uma boxer, que acabou servindo de short.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente depois que eu estava com suas roupas e eu fingi que não vi e fui saindo do banheiro. Ele veio logo atrás.

- Com fome? – perguntou.

- Morrendo.

Ele riu e me levou até a cozinha; a mesa estava posta com panquecas, waffles, ovos mexidos, fritos e cozidos, salsicha e frutas. Tinha uma jarra com leite, uma com suco de laranja e uma garrafa térmica.

- Nossa!

- Eu não sabia o que você ia querer. – ele disse sorrindo sem graça enquanto passava a mão no seu cabelo.

- Uhm... – eu disse me aproximando da mesa – Com essa variedade eu também não. – disse enquanto botava waffles, panqueca, ovos mexidos, salsicha e frutas no mesmo prato.

- Parece que eu acertei né? – ele disse rindo enquanto eu enfiava um pedaço enorme de panqueca na minha boca.

Eu apenas assenti e continuei comendo.

- Café, suco ou leite?

-Café. Puro! – respondi com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Ele colocou o café pra mim enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

- Não vai comer?

- Eu não gosto de tomar café da manhã. Não é um costume.

- uhn... – respondi voltando a minha atenção a comida.

Meu celular tocou lá da sala e eu dei um pulo assustada. Corri pra lá e o catei na minha bolsa.

- Oi? – falei ofegante.  
_  
__- Onde você ta?__  
_  
- Pedro?  
_  
__- Isso.__  
_  
- Ah.  
_  
__- Você vai atrasar Bella?__  
_  
- Ohh! A reunião. Chego aí em 20 minutos!  
_  
__- Ok. Eu vou segurando as pontas, por enquanto._

Desliguei o telefone correndo e fui vestir minha roupa que tava dobrada na cama do Edward. Sorri ao perceber que foi ele que teve o cuidado de guardar minhas coisas.

- Edward?- chamei quando saí do quarto.

- Cozinha!

Fui até lá e ele estava lendo o jornal na mesa.

- Eu vou ter que ir...

Ele me olhou abaixando o jornal na hora.

- Já?

- Eu tenho uma reunião importante agora...

- Hum... – ele disse olhando pra mesa, desviando seus olhos dos meus.

Me aproximei dele tocando seu rosto.

- A gente se fala depois? – perguntei com a voz bem baixa.

- Claro, Bella. – ele disse ainda sem me olhar.

Bufei por causa daquele clima chato e dei um beijo na sua bochecha. Ele segurou a minha mão acariciando-a por um tempo. Levantou da cadeira e me abraçou. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e senti seu coração batendo muito rápido. Suas mãos passeavam ao longo dos meus braços.

Deus, como esse homem mexe com cada célula do meu ser. Eu não agüentaria ir embora sem ter um contato mais íntimo; não depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem... Subi minhas mãos pro seu rosto e o puxei pra um beijo.

Ele me correspondeu com sofreguidão, como se fosse o ultimo. Me abraçava forte enquanto sua língua não deixava a minha e seus lábios cobriam os meus por inteiro. Sua mão foi pra minha nuca, mantendo-me perto dele. Enterrei a minha mão em seus cabelos enquanto a outra passeava pelo seu braço, peito, ombros e costas. Cedo demais ele quebrou nosso beijo e encostou sua testa na minha de olhos fechados. Levei minha mão pro seu rosto e fiquei brincando com a barbicha que já tinha crescido.

Ele parecia querer falar alguma coisa. Abria a boca, mas logo a fechava. Colou seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez e quando nos separamos abriu os olhos, que estavam completamente vermelhos. Beijei cada um deles com o coração derretido.

- _Eu acabei de desistir de seguir minhas regras..._ –sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ele me abraçou forte e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço suspirando pesado ali, causando-me fortes arrepios.

- Eu não sei o que teria que fazer pra você desistir delas, só sei que teria que fazer alguma coisa. Você não faz idéia do alivio que eu to sentindo, Bella.

- Eu tenho uma leve noção. – disse rindo enquanto ele enchia meu rosto de beijos. – Eu realmente preciso ir... – disse sorrindo.

- Eu te levo. Deixa só eu me trocar.

Segurei suas mãos impedindo-o de sair.

- Edward, ainda não...

Ele suspirou, mas concordou com a cabeça.

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele possa ser tão compreensivo...

Ele pegou minha mão, me levou até a porta e me deu mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Já estava questionando a necessidade da minha ida ao trabalho...

- _Volta pra mim _hoje assim que sair do trabalho.._._ – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo-me estremecer.

Assenti com a cabeça e saí do seu apartamento sem olhar pra trás novamente, caso contrário ficaria por lá.

Peguei um táxi até a minha casa pra poder trocar de roupa. Angie não estava lá, o que me poupou tempo. Cheguei no estúdio mais ou menos 40 minutos depois que Pedro falou comigo no celular.

Ele estava em sua sala, conversando com três representantes de uma grife. Entrei, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e logo me interei no assunto. Eles gostariam de tirar fotos numa temática de 'savana africana'. Dei algumas sugestões, Pedro outras e a reunião terminou com um contrato assinado.

- Vinte minutos, hun? – ele me provocou depois de levar-mos os representantes pra fora do estúdio.

- Eu sei... Me perdoa.

- Claro. – ele sorriu e eu também. – Mas você vai ter que me dizer onde esteve... - seu sorriso aumentou e o meu desapareceu.

- Com o Edward.

- Imaginei.

- Eu não vou ficar longe dele... – Pedro abriu um sorriso gigante pra mim e me abraçou.

- Eu já sabia, bobinha... Desde a primeira troca de olhares.

- Ah! Então o que foi aquela lição de moral?

- Você precisava se decidir sozinha, Bella... Sem pressões externas. Só o que fiz foi te dar um empurrãozinho pra poder pensar logo.

- Obrigada, meu amor.

- Disponha. Então... O gostosão ta solteiro? – eu dei um tapa nele gargalhando.

- Já disse que ele não é pro seu bico, biba!

- Veremos, Bella... Veremos!

O dia transcorreu relativamente bem, até que as 2 da tarde nós fomos pra cozinha do estúdio pra eu fazer nosso almoço. Costumávamos almoçar no estúdio quando não estávamos atolados de trabalho. Assim poderíamos aproveitar um tempo sozinhos conversando sem ter que sair de lá. Contei tudo sobre a noite com o Edward; Pedro estava mais do que contente com os detalhes. Ele ficava mais impressionado com cada atitude do Edward e praticamente planejou nosso casamento. Eu precisei freá-lo algumas vezes, para seu desapontamento...

- Tá no humor de fazer compras, hoje?

- Sempre, gata! Rosalie já me ligou. Ela pediu pra gente encontrar ela no shopping às 8 da noite.

- E quando exatamente você planejava me contar?

- Na verdade não planejava... – ele riu depois de ver meu olhar de dúvida. – Você ia arrumar uma desculpa pra fugir!

- Oh! Mas que absurdo. Quem vê até pensa que eu sou contra a moda...

- Que absurdo alguém pensar isso de você, né Bella"?

- Oh sim, um absurdo. Quase me sinto ofendida assim!!

Depois disso a gente comeu e eu comecei a passar mal de novo, na verdade, muito mal. Fiquei enjoada, minha cabeça doía, estava tonta... Fui correndo pro banheiro, sem deixar transparecer que tava mal e botei tudo pra fora. Mesmo depois disso, o mal estar não passou. A ânsia ia e vinha e isso estava realmente começando a me preocupar... Odiava admitir, mas precisava ver um médico.

- Pedro... – chamei-o quando voltei a cozinha.

- Oi?

- A gente ainda tem muita coisa pra fazer hoje?

- Na verdade não, Bella. Por que?

- Eu queria ver um médico.

- Uh! Safada! Já não bastou a noite sórdida de vocês ontem?

-Não o Edward! – comentei rindo. - Acho que eu vou no hospital...

- O que foi? Você ta bem? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Eu tô... É só que esses enjôos começaram a me incomodar. Já deve ter quase um mês que eu estou assim...

- Vai lá, Bella. Eu cubro você aqui. Tem alguma coisa marcada?

- Não. Nada.

- Me liga assim que tiver notícias?

- Claro. – falei dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Bells?

- Oi?

- Você tem se protegido?

- Uhn?

- No sexo...

- Claro, Pedro! Desde sempre... eu uso anticoncepcional desde os meus 16.

- Hum. Ok. Me liga assim que sair do médico, tá?

- Pode deixar.

Saí do estúdio e fui pro hospital que eu sabia que o Edward não trabalhava. Não precisava preocupá-lo com isso. Esperei quase uma hora pra poder ser consultada e o doutor desconfiou de alguma virose a princípio.

- Srta. Swan?

- Sim...

- Quando foi o seu último ciclo menstrual?

- Hum... – hoje é dia 6 de novembro e o último acabou no...- Dia 31 de outubro. Há 6 dias.

- Ok. Seu ciclo não está atrasado, mas ainda sim gostaria de um exame de gravidez.

- Oh não acho que vai ser necessário, doutor. Eu tomo pílula...

- Ainda sim, senhorita... Alguns organismos reagem diferente. Toma há muito tempo?

- Seis anos.

- Qual?

- Yasmin.

- Hum... Olha, não é muito comum acontecer, mas algumas mulheres engravidam enquanto estão tomando a pílula, elas não são 100% seguras.

- Eu não estou grávida. – Falei com a voz seca e cortante. Eu sabia que não estava grávida.

- Vamos checar isso, certo? – eu assenti com a cabeça enquanto sentia a sala girar ao meu redor. – Senhorita? – o médico levantou, veio até mim e pressionou minha cabeça pra baixo fazendo o sangue fluir novamente até meu cérebro. – Melhor? – eu assenti silenciosamente e ele voltou a sentar em sua cadeira. – Toma as pílulas regularmente?

- Sim. Doutor, eu fiquei menstruada há seis dias! Meu ciclo não está atrasado, eu tomo as pílulas regularmente e sem falha e eu não tenho nada crescendo dentro de mim! _Essa possibilidade não existe!!_ – falei um pouco exaltada.

- Tomou algum remédio nos últimos meses? - perguntou ignorando meu surto de comportamento.

- Um antibiótico por causa de um resfriado forte há uns dois meses. – falei e ele parou de escrever olhando pra mim.

- Alguns antibióticos cortam o efeito da pílula.

Senti meu corpo tremer. Minha pressão caiu. Mas eu sabia que não estava grávida. Eu estive menstruada há seis dias. Decidi acabar logo com a palhaçada...

- Ok Doutor, se incomoda de passar os exames? Preciso ir pro trabalho.

Ele escreveu os exames e pediu para voltar assim que estivessem prontos.

Como o jejum não era necessário pro exame de gravidez eu resolvi aproveitar que estava na rua pra fazer. Eu sabia que não estava grávida, mas resolvi fazer assim mesmo; ele ficaria pronto na quarta-feira na parte da tarde. Eu estava morrendo de medo. Completamente apavorada. Ainda que eu estivesse certa que não estava grávida.

Liguei pro Pedro e contei da consulta, falei que o médico desconfiou de uma virose e passou uns exames. Achei melhor não contar sobre a suspeita de gravidez. Ele me mandou ir pra casa descansar e disse que mais tarde me buscaria pra irmos juntos ao shopping.

As compras foram tranqüilas, mas duraram eras. Comprei um vestido de paetê prata, um cachecol preto – pra cobrir a mordida que Edward me deu; tomei cuidado o tempo inteiro pro meu pescoço ficar coberto, uma meia-calça preta e um scarpin num degrade de preto. Só saímos do shopping porque ele teve que fechar. Depois disso Rose foi pra sua casa, Pedro me deixou na minha e depois também foi pra sua.

Cheguei exausta, tomei um banho relaxante e fui pra cama. Quando estava começando a dormir meu celular tocou e eu o peguei xingando o mundo inteiro antes de atendê-lo.

- Alô? – falei completamente irritada ainda de olhos fechados. Ouvi uma risada que fez meu estomago revirar, de um jeito bom.  
_  
__- Oi, linda!__  
_  
- Desculpa! Não sabia que era você...  
_  
__- São quase meia-noite e eu ainda estou te esperando me ligar pra dizer que tá chegando... _– ele disse rindo baixinho.

- Ah!! Me perdoa! Eu tive um dia tão estressante hoje, nem lembrei... Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – falei com a voz cheia de culpa.  
_  
__- Sem problemas, Bella... Mas você quer falar sobre isso?__  
_  
- Não... Como foi o seu dia?  
_  
__- Foi tranqüilo... Não cuidei de nada absurdo lá no hospital.__  
_  
Então ele ficou falando sobre o seu dia e eu me vi sorrindo sozinha ao ouvir sua voz, ou gargalhada; imaginando como seria vê-lo falando. Meu coração apertou de saudade e algumas lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos... depois de algum tempo eu já estava fungando. Meu estômago voltou a embrulhar e a ânsia de vômito me incomodava muito

_- Bella?_

- Uhn?  
_  
__- Tá chorando?_

- Não! – falei com a voz tremida de choro.  
_  
__- O que foi, Bella? Fala comigo._

- Bobeira, Edward.  
_  
__- Nada que possa te fazer chorar é bobeira, Bella..._

- Só saudade. Minha cama tá tão gelada e vazia sem você. – falei com a voz baixinha.

Ouvi ele soltar um longo suspiro.  
_  
__- A minha também. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui._

- Eu também...  
_  
__- Posso ir te buscar?__  
_  
- Amanhã você acorda cedo, lembra?  
_  
__- Eu sei... Você também. A gente pode acordar cedo juntos._

- Edward... Acho melhor deixar pra amanhã. Não é que eu não queira, mas você sabe que essa hora já tá tarde pra isso...  
_  
__- Eu sei..._

- Eu vou sentir falta da sua respiração na minha nuca e dos seus braços envolta da minha cintura, hoje a noite...  
_  
__- Eu vou sentir falta do calor do seu corpo colado no meu, seus pés esquentando os meus e do cheiro do seu cabelo... Ontem eu dormi tão bem._

- Eu também, como há muito não dormia...  
_  
__- Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você um só segundo, em como você era apertada e quente... _– eu suspirei pesado... – _eu tive um problema no hospital hoje._ – ele disse mudando de assunto

- O que foi?

_- Eu tava na minha hora de descanso aí fiquei lembrando de ontem... E bom... meu corpo meio que reagiu instantaneamente e uma das enfermeiras entrou no quarto de descanso quando eu estava com um volume bastante... er... evidente nas minhas calças. _– ele comentou rindo e eu corei violentamente.

- Edward!

_- Eu sei... desculpa. Mas eu não consigo Bella... Pensar em você, na sua boca me chupando _– ele disse com a respiração acelerada – _e depois engolindo... Oh Bella..._ – ele gemeu essa ultima parte e meu corpo logo acordou ao som que saiu de sua boca.

- Edward...

_- Eu preciso de você, Bella... Muito.__  
_  
- Acho que você vai ficar na vontade hoje... – disse com um sorriso sacana. Ok. Vamos provocar

_- O que você acharia se eu aliviasse a minha tensão ouvindo a sua voz...__  
_  
- Sexy, Edward... muito sexy.

_- É? E o que mais?__  
_  
- Tentador...

_- Tentador?__  
_  
- É... eu to louca pra me tocar ouvindo essa sua voz rouca.

_- É?__  
_  
- Uhum... – disse enquanto acariciava um dos meus seios através do baby doll de ceda.

_- O que você tá vestindo?__  
_  
- Um baby doll de ceda azul escuro e... nada mais. – ouvi ele gemer no telefone...

_- Sabe o que eu to fazendo?__  
_  
- Não... o que?

_- Beijando seu pescoço..._ – minha mão já estava dentro da minha blusa, massageando meu já duro, mamilo antes que eu pudesse perceber que estava fazendo sexo por telefone – _agora eu to abaixando a alça da sua blusa e sugando a sua pele deliciosa do ombro... estou beijando até que eu chego na altura do seu seio por cima da blusa... Aí eu dou leves mordidas..._

- Huummm Edward!! Eu posso te sentir em mim. Agora eu to passando minha unha pelas suas costas. Gosta disso? – ele gemeu e eu tomei isso como um sim – enquanto você chupa meu mamilo completamente duro eu abro as minhas pernas pra você se aconchegar ali no meio... Eu to roçando nossos quadris... – disse enquanto minha mão ia pro meu clitóris estimulando-o.

Do outro lado da linha eu ouvia a respiração do Edward aumentar até ele dar gemidos baixos e constantes.

- Você tá se tocando?

_- Uhuum... Eu to imaginando que a minha mão é a sua bucetinha quente e apertada Bella...__  
_  
- Eu não sou apertada, Edward. Você que é enorme... grande, grosso... Muito gostoso...

Eu já gemia constantemente enquanto me estimulava. Edward gemia comigo falando de vez enquanto sacanagens que me faziam ruborizar...

- Edwaard... eu vou gozar.

_- Uhmmm... eu queria chupar seu gozo Bella... Como eu queria... Oooh...__  
_  
Nós gritamos juntos quando atingimos o orgasmo. Eu cheguei poucos segundos antes dele.

- Edward?

_- Hun?_ – ele perguntou completamente sem fôlego.

Eu levei meu dedo completamente melado a minha boca e chupei, fazendo questão de emitir barulho.

_- Puta merda! Você ta chupando o seu gozo?__  
_  
- Mmmhm... tem tanto...

Ouvi ele gemer alto, quase um rosnado.

_- Me de um motivo pra eu não ir praí agora.__  
_  
Gargalhei alto ao perceber como ele estava fora de si.

- Boa noite, Edward.

_- Boa noite, Bella... Durma bem. Bons sonhos.__  
_  
Então ele encerrou a chamada e eu fiquei deitada olhando pro teto com um sorriso bobo nos meus lábios até pegar no sono, o que não demorou muito.

* * *

_**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence!!**_

_**Heeeey, espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Sem músicas pra esse capítulo.**_

_**Se chegarmos à 75 reviews até sexta-feira o post estará no ar!!**_

_**Reviews, reviews, reviews!^^**_


	13. Falhando

**N.A.: Nah. Twilight não é meu...**

**Ouçam a música do meio do post, minhas flores! **

**Ah, ameeeei as reviews!^^**

* * *

**Falhando**

_**Bella Swan**_

Acordei na terça com meu já conhecido enjôo e corri pro banheiro pra fazer aquilo que se tornou um hábito, colocar pra fora o que eu ingeri anteriormente. Eu estava me sentindo fraca, é verdade; mas isso não me preocupava tanto porque por causa disso eu estava comendo muito mais do que comia antes. Eu cheguei a cogitar ficar em casa porque o enjôo era forte demais, e eu estava com o corpo dolorido e muito, mas muito cansada, por isso eu acabei tirando uma soneca. Não pretendia acordar tão cedo, mas aconteceu. Aparentemente minha soneca durara vinte minutos. Então achei melhor ir, de fato, trabalhar. Pedro precisava de mim, eu tenho certeza... Ele sempre precisava, simples assim. E eu já me sentia suficientemente melhor pra sair de casa. Definitivamente essa virose estava me matando aos poucos!

Depois de me arrumar fui pro trabalho e realmente fiquei muito ocupada. Eu tinha filmes acumulados esperando pra serem revelados, tinha que escolher ambientações para algumas fotos, figurinos. Provavelmente eu sairia tarde dali. Quase na hora do almoço Jacob me ligou e pediu pra eu encontrá-lo pra almoçar. Tomei isso como a oportunidade perfeita pra contar o que estava acontecendo, mas por conta da falta de tempo pedi pra remarcarmos o almoço pra amanhã, quarta-feira.

A noite eu liguei pro Edward depois que percebi que tinham 3 chamadass perdidas suas em meu celular e expliquei que não poderíamos nos ver novamente por conta do meu trabalho... Disse que passaria a noite no estúdio, provavelmente em claro. Ele reclamou, disse que eu precisava dormir, mas no final acabou sugerindo vir me encontrar. Eu, usando toda a força de vontade que tinha dentro de mim acabei recusando. Eu sabia que não trabalharia se ele viesse e Pedro estava me cobrando esses planejamentos que eu tinha que fazer e as fotos pra revelar. Nossa conversa não se prolongou muito, pois ele parecia estar exausto. Achei melhor deixá-lo descansar enquanto eu me afogava em trabalho.

O resto da noite passou voando e eu me vi tão exausta quanto nunca me senti antes. Minhas pernas doíam, minha cabeça latejava, o enjôo que não me perseguiu tanto voltou com força total e eu deitei... Ou melhor, me joguei no sofá do estúdio. Terças e quintas, Pedro não ficava lá porque fazia "trabalho de campo", como eu gostava de chamar pra provoca-lo; visitava possíveis clientes, fechava negócios...

Céus! Não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos e minha mente funcionando... Eu estava completamente exausta.

O sono me pegou rápido, quase na mesma hora que eu deitei no sofá, mesmo com a roupa do corpo, tênis, cabelo amarrado... Simplesmente não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos.

Acordei sentindo vários beijos ao longo do meu rosto.

-Acorda Bellaaa!

Eu virei de lado tentando fugir daquele intruso, mas ele continuou me beijando até que eu dei um tapa em sua cabeça como se fosse um mosquito me importunando.

- Ok. Estou acordada! – disse sem abrir os olhos esperando que a pessoa sumisse pra eu continuar dormindo.

-Você sabe que eu vou continuar até que você tenha levantado e degustado o delicioso café puro que eu trouxe pra você, né?! – a voz melodiosa ecoou meus ouvidos fazendo-me sorrir sutilmente.

Isso foi tudo o que meu corpo exigiu pra começar a reagir. Estendi minha mão na direção dele, sem ainda abrir os olhos.

- Me dá esse café antes que eu saia gritando pelo mundo a sua opção sexual!

Pedro riu, levantou minha cabeça pra sentar onde ela estava deitada e a posicionou em seu colo.

- Tá melhorzinha?

- Uhum. – disse abrindo lentamente meus olhos pra tentar ajustá-los a claridade. – Que horas são?

- Cedo ainda. 7:30... – ele disse fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

- Como você sabia que eu tava aqui?

- Eu sempre sei. – ele disse piscando o olho. – Ângela me disse quando liguei pra sua casa hoje mais cedo que você não tinha dormido lá. Imaginei que você estivesse aqui... E não é que eu acertei! - ele exclamou rindo enquanto apertava meu nariz entre seu polegar e indicador.

Sorri pra ele e me sentei no sofá tirando o café de suas mãos e tomando um gole. Sentir aquele líquido quente na minha garganta foi tão reconfortante.

- Quais são os planos pra hoje? – eu perguntei.

- Durante a manhã eu vou ter duas reuniões e você vai cobrir um ensaio daquela revista de moda.

- Ah claro! Tinha esquecido. – ele sorriu pra mim.

- Você tá bem?

- Yep!

- Bom te ver de bom humor, Bella. Hoje temos a festa, hein!?

- Eu sei... sobre isso, eu queria saber se posso me atrasar pro estúdio a tarde porque combinei de almoçar com o Jacob. – ele me olhou sério. – Eu vou dar um fim nisso. Por nós dois... - Ele fez carinho no meu joelho. – E depois eu vou pegar o resultado do exame que o médico passou...

- Claro. Faz o seguinte. Vai pra sessão de fotos agora de manhã e quando você acabar está liberada por hoje.

- Oh meu deus! Tem chefe melhor do que esse?! – disse enquanto me jogava em seu colo.

- Acho que você merece essa folga por ter trabalhando tanto ontem, Bella. – ele disse sorrindo. – Agora anda. Vai escovar esse seu dente porque esse bafo tá de matar até Chuck Norris.

Gargalhei alto e fui escovar meus dentes. Mas como se meu corpo sentisse a proximidade do banheiro, meu estômago se revirou desconfortavelmente dentro da minha barriga e eu fui novamente obrigada a expelir o que tinha dentro de mim. Pouco tempo depois eu estava melhor – do enjôo, porque a dos nos meus músculos e ossos estava de matar. Depois fui pra sessão de fotos, que felizmente não demorou muito. Às duas eu estava ligando pro Jacob.

_- Oi Bells! _– ele disse animado.

_  
_- Hey, Jake... To livre agora.

_- Vem aqui em casa. A gente almoça aqui...__  
_

- Ok. Chego em uns 20 minutos, ta?

_- Claro, claro! Você tem a chave..._

É. Eu tinha a chave do seu apartamento.

Fui caminhando até sua casa e em meia hora tinha chegado lá. A brisa gelada de NY fez bem ao meu corpo. Não pensei muito na minha vida no caminho, só em como eu queria ter tempo pra me isolar em alguma montanha e ficar o dia inteiro com um pincel em frente a uma tela...

Assim que cheguei em seu prédio toquei o numero do seu apartamento pelo interfone e pouco tempo depois eu já estava subindo para o apartamento de Jacob que ficava no primeiro andar.

- Oi Bells! – ele disse com um sorriso sincero enquanto abria a porta pra mim.

- Oi Jake! Como você está?

- Bem... já estive melhor, mas nada de mal aconteceu. – ele disse enquanto eu entrava no seu apartamento.

Era um lugar pequeno, tinha dois quartos apenas. Um deles era do Mark, seu companheiro de apartamento.

Sempre me senti muito segura aqui dentro, mas não hoje. Eu estava nervosa demais pra isso. Minhas mãos suavam e agora eu ficava pensando no que falar pra ele, ou melhor, como falar...

- E Billy? Tem falado com ele?

- Uhum. Ele me ligou ontem, me mandou dizer que está com saudades. – ele disse levando minha bolsa até o sofá da sala e sentando-se lá. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Diz que eu to morrendo de saudade dele também. E que espero que Sue esteja tomando conta dele.

Sue era a mulher do Billy. Eles se casaram no ano que Jacob e eu nos mudamos de Forks.

Jacob sorriu e encostou sua cabeça no encosto do sofá enquanto olhava pra mim.

- Como você tem passado, Bella?

- Eu não sei te dizer isso, Jake. Tanta coisa tem acontecido. Eu to tão confusa e agora eu acho que to doente... fui no médico ontem.

- E ele disse o que? – ele perguntou com um tom de voz muito preocupado.

- Não era nada. – menti – disse que era apenas uma virose.

- Isso não é 'não é nada', Bella! – ele falou com a testa franzida e eu ri.

- Eu to faminta! O que você fez?

- Macarrão com queijo! – ele disse com um sorriso gigante e eu ri.

- Não sei porque eu me incomodei em perguntar! – disse ainda rindo. Macarrão era tudo o que ele sabia fazer. Nem ovo frito ele conseguia!

A gente almoçou tendo uma conversa bastante casual. Ri bastante com Jake e isso me fez lembrar a falta que ele me fazia. Eu tinha que arrumar uma maneira de terminar o namoro sem que ele saia da minha vida...

- E seus planos pra hoje? – ele perguntou.

- Eu vou buscar uns papéis depois daqui e depois disso tenho uma festa na Cielo's! - disse frustrada fazendo-o gargalhar.

- Bella em boate! Achei que não estaria mais vivo o dia que isso acontecesse! – ele gargalhou e tomando a atitude mais adulta que eu poderia, mostrei minha língua pra ele, fazendo-o gargalhar ainda mais.

- Jake... eu realmente tenho que ir daqui há pouco... Mas queria conversar antes contigo.

Ele suspirou fundo, repousou os talheres em cima do prato e olhou pra mim.

**MUSICA PRO POST – Fix You (Coldplay):** /watch?v=TBO6_u6Mb6s

When you try your best, but you don't succeed,  
When you get what you want, but not what you need,  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
_  
__Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso.  
__Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa.  
__Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir.  
__Preso ao contrário._

_  
__Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto.  
Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir.  
Quando você ama alguém, mas acaba desgastando  
Pode ser pior?_

- Eu sei, Bella... Eu sei. Por que você acha que eu demorei tanto pra ligar? Quatro dias. Eu demorei quatro dias e a gente só se encontrou no quinto... – ele disse respirando fundo. – E por mim eu teria prolongado mais até você esquecer disso e a gente voltar a ser como antes.

- Esse é o problema, Jake. A gente sempre esquece e volta a ser como antes. A questão é que _nunca_ ficamos tão bem quanto antes... Cada vez fica pior, e eu morro de medo de um dia ficar tão ruim que a gente nem vai conseguir manter uma amizade... – Eu segurei a sua mão e ele apertou a minha em resposta, não a soltando. – E sem a sua amizade eu não seria capaz de viver, Jake. Nunca...

Respirei fundo pra tentar evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, mas elas não me obedeceram.

- É isso o que você quer, amor? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa. Eu olhei pra ele com dúvida nos olhos. – Terminar. Você quer... Terminar nosso namoro? – ele perguntou com a voz engasgada enquanto mexia sua mão dentro do bolso da calça.

- Eu tenho medo de acabar estragando tudo de vez.

- A gente pode dar um jeito, Bella!

- _Não posso, simplesmente não posso..._ Não mais.

-Confia no nosso amor... Confia em mim... – ele disse com os olhos marejados. – Por favor.

- Jake... – eu tive que parar de falar por um tempo pra me acalmar. – Não existe mais esse amor... Você sabe _disso_. – era verdade; ele sabia que não nos amávamos mais como homem e mulher.

Ele abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder seu rosto, mas eu percebi que ele estava chorando... muito. Sua mão segurava a minha num aperto forte por cima da mesa...

Ele apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a mão na cabeça. Eu via o seu corpo grande subir e descer por conta dos soluços que ele dava.

Eu sei como estava sendo difícil pra ele; nós já brigamos muito, mas nunca chegamos ao ponto do termino de um namoro. Meu coração estava despedaçado, um nó gigante na minha garganta me impedia até de respirar

Vê-lo naquele estado quebrou mais ainda minhas defesas. Nunca pensei que fosse ver Jacob tão destruído... Eu quase mudei de idéia.

Levantei da minha cadeira e me joguei no seu colo enterrando minha cabeça eu seu pescoço. Jacob me abraçou forte pela cintura, e nós ficamos muito tempo assim... Chorando juntos, soluçando juntos...

O silêncio só servia pra deixar aquele momento mais doloroso... Era como se eu tivesse perdendo uma parte de mim. Mas eu não o amava como amei um dia, era um amor diferente agora... um amor fraterno, isso pra mim estava claro.

Então por que eu me sentia tão perdida assim? Completamente vulnerável... Ele não tentou se aproveitar do meu estado emocional pra me beijar ou qualquer outra coisa. Isso não me assustou, Jacob sempre me respeitou muito.

- Prometa que não vai me abandonar. – murmurei conta seu pescoço entre soluços.

- Nunca Bella... – ele falou ainda chorando enquanto me apertava mais contra si. Estava sendo difícil respirar, mas essa era a última coisa com a qual eu me importaria agora...

A nossa despedida foi ainda mais dolorosa. Eu não sabia como agir com ex-namorado. Nunca tive um... Fui embora depois de ele me dar um demorado beijo na testa e dizer que me amava...

~*~

Decidi não ir pra casa... Precisava espairecer. Fui pro Central Park e fiquei sentada num banco enquanto via ao longe um casal deitado numa toalha quadriculara – faziam um piquenique, talvez. Vi diversas pessoas correndo, outras caminhando, alguns turistas. Fiquei viajando sozinha até que meu celular tocou. Era Pedro querendo saber do exame que eu esqueci completamente de buscar e me lembrando que já eram 7 horas e a festa começaria às 8. Ele não queria que eu me atrasasse muito pois tínhamos muitos contatos pra conhecer. Pedro era assim, existe chance de aumentar sua 'network', ele vai fundo... E me arrasta junto.

Eu definitivamente não estava no humor de correr pra casa, colocar uma roupa sexy e maquiagem carregada pra ir pra night. Definitivamente hoje foi o pior dia possível pra essa maldita festa acontecer. Eu tava guardando meu celular na bolsa quando uma coisa atingiu as minhas costas me dando um susto enorme. Olhei pra trás e vi aquelas bolas de plástico gigantescas que vendem em posto de gasolina.

Segurei a bola e vi uma menininha pequena correndo toda desengonçada pra cima de mim. Ela tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos escuros. Tinha uma pequena flor presa em seu cabelo.

- Oh! Me desculpe senhorita! – ela falou com uma voz fininha aproximando-se de mim.

-Tudo bem. É sua? – perguntei estendendo a bola que era maior do que ela.

- Sim. – ela respondeu envergonhada e pegou a bola entre seus bracinhos pequenhos.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Kitty!

- Lindo nome.

- Muito obrigada. – ela respondeu com um sorriso lindo.

- De nada querida. Onde estão seus pais?

- Ali atrás. – ela apontou pra um casal que estava vindo na nossa direção com um olhar que me pedia desculpas. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Bella!

- Ah! O seu cabelo é tão bonito. – ela disse largando a bola e subindo no banco para acariciar meus cabelos.

- Obrigada, Kitty. Os seus também são, e essa florzinha ficou linda em você!

Ela sorriu, tirou a flor do cabelo e ofereceu pra mim.

- Coloca Bella. Vai ficar muito mais bonita em você. – peguei a flor sorrindo e coloquei atrás da minha orelha. Ela gargalhou batendo palminhas!

- Kitty, meu amor. Venha pra cá. – uma mulher jovem a chamou.- Desculpa por isso, mas ela se encanta fácil com as pessoas!

Sorri para a senhora em resposta.

– Achei que a recíproca que fosse verdadeira. Kitty é encantadora.

Com isso ela me deu um beijo babado no rosto e correu pros seus pais, segurando aquela bola gigantesca acima da cabeça.

Observei eles saindo do meu campo de visão sorrindo...

Peguei um táxi pra chegar no laboratório o mais rápido possível. Joguei e envelope do exame na minha bolsa sem me incomodar em olhar.

Subi as escadas e fui me arrumar pra ir pra Cielo's.

* * *

_**N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado. Esse foi um dos capítulos mais sofridos pra eu escrever. Tudo o que queria era abraçar Jake e o ninar no meu colo até ele dormir...**_

_**Próximo capítulo é PoV do Edward, da Bella do Pedro E a Cielo!**_

_**;)**_

_**Será que conseguiremos chegar às 85 reviews??**_

_**Amo vocês,**_

_**Lou.**_

_**;)**_


	14. Cielo

**_N.A.: Twilight claramente não me perfence... uhnf!!_**

**_OUÇAM AS MÚSICAS. Links no meu perfil. Isso vai ser importantíssimo pro capítulo._**

**_Tem links com fotos da boate e da roupa da Bella._**

**

* * *

**

**Cielo**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella. Bella. Bella... Era só esse nome que povoava a minha mente.

Desde a hora que ela saiu do meu apartamento tudo o que eu fazia quando tinha um tempo era pensar nela. Pensei em quão espetacular ela é, doce, inteligente, absurdamente linda e maravilhosa na cama.

Ela pareceu gostar de mim... Realmente pareceu. Agora, eu só queria conseguir entender o motivo dela estava me evitando tanto. Por que esse era um fato, ela estava.

Segunda ela "esqueceu" que marcou de vir pra minha casa depois do trabalho, terça disse que não poderia me encontrar e hoje não atendeu minhas ligações. Estou ligando pra ela desde as 7:30 da noite, hora que saí do hospital pra oferecer carona a ela, mas Bella simplesmente não me atende... Isso já tem uma hora e meia e um acúmulo de 23 ligações. Ok, totalmente psicótico; mas eu só consegui me dar conta disso quando Alice ligou pro meu celular me obrigando a estar na boate em 20 minutos. Ela disse que Bella já estava lá e isso foi tudo o que eu precisei pra levantar minha bunda do sofá e ir pra _minha Bella..._

Joguei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, penteei meus cabelos molhados do banho com os dedos, peguei carteira, celular e chaves e saí de casa. Com um objetivo certo na minha cabeça. Ter Bella pra mim. E de vez.

Dirigi relativamente rápido, larguei o carro na mão do manobrista e entrei na Cielo.

Era uma boate muito bonita. A iluminação estava baixa e a pista estava lotada. Assim que avistei a escada que levava pro andar de cima, a área VIP segui sem olhar pra trás. Eu estava louco de saudades.

A música que tava tocando tinha uma batida muito boa pra dançar e assim que subi o último degrau da escada vi um 'muro humano' de marmanjos, encostados na parede olhando fixamente para uma direção. Segui seus olhares e a cena que vi mexeu com cara terminação nervosa do meu corpo. Eu fiquei completamente paralisado, em chamas.

Bella estava muito gostosa. Seus cabelos estavam jogados e soltos, dando-a um ar de selvagem, ela estava com um vestido prateado e uma meia calça preta – ou uma calça por baixo, não dava pra ver direito, ela estava com um salto que deixava suas pernas mais longas e sua bunda mais arrebitada... Bella exalava sexo e sensualidade. Ela estava dançando na pista sozinha, ou talvez tivesse alguém, mas tudo o que eu conseguia enxergar era ela.

Quando a música estava acabando, o DJ emendou com outra.

Eu tava parecendo um adolescente que fica excitado ao ver uma mulher gostosa passando... Quando notei já estava encostado na parede junto com os marmanjos só observando Bella enlouquecer os machos desse lugar. Ela rebolava com uma certa insegurança, não ia muito embaixo e quase não passava a mão pelo seu corpo. Mas ela sempre passava as mãos pelos cabelos e ondulava seu corpo ao som da música.

Cedo demais eu vi uma mão segurar sua cintura e um sorriso brotar dos lábios dela. Meu sangue ferveu como nunca aconteceu antes. Minha vontade era de arrancar Bella daqueles braços. Com muita dificuldade eu parei de olhar pro seu corpo pra ver que era que estava molestando a _minha_ Bella.

Respirei aliviado quando vi que era Pedro. Ele estava atrás dela, com as mãos agora em seu quadril ajudando-a a movimentar-se ao ritmo da musica. Bella parecia estar mais confortável e movia-se muito mais graciosamente. Ele ofereceu um drink pra ela, que pegou e deu um gole; depois fez uma careta e devolveu pra ele. Eu ri da cena e continuei observando atentamente. Bella começou a ondular seu corpo ao de Pedro, roçando-se inteira nele... Enquanto ele gargalhava, completamente descontraído.

Deus, como ele consegue rir disso enquanto eu, a essa distância, sinto minha calça cada vez mais apertada??

"Mermão... preciso dessa bunda na minha cama... Ia fazer miséria!" - um babaca falou do meu lado.

"Vai ser gostosa assim na puta que pariu!" – eu ouvi um dos outros 'marmanjos' comentarem.

"Nem fala, bro... Eu vou pegar ela de jeito naquela pista. Olha como ela tá se esfregando no cara..."

Meu sangue começou a esquentar, e dessa vez não teve nada que fizesse parar. Olhei muito enfezado pra esses caras e depois pro Pedro.

**~*~**

**_Bella Swan_**

Eu finalmente me arrastei praquela boate. Por que diabos eu estava indo mesmo? Ah sim. Meu amigo fez chantagem emocional e ameaçou meu emprego! Ah claro... Grande amigo.

Não me arrumei muito, eu tava atrasada demais pra isso. Coloquei o vestido, a meia calça, o sapato e o cachecol – que serviu pra tampar a mordida – e por cima um sobretudo que ia até o joelho preto. Roupas que comprei quando fui fazer compras com o Pedro e a Rose.

A maquiagem foi básica e os cabelos molhados mesmo.

Cheguei na Cielo por volta de 8:30 da noite. Recebi algumas cantadas e puxadas de braço no andar de baixo, mas nada me fez parar. Fui até a área VIP, no andar de cima, e logo avistei Pedro conversando com Jasper. Um sorriso enorme ficou estampado no meu rosto enquanto eu andava apressadamente até eles!

- Oi, gato.

- Bella!! – ele sorriu e me abraçou apertado, fazendo meus pés saírem do chão.

- Isso tudo é saudade?

- Você não faz idéia. – ele disse enquanto me dava um beijo estalado no rosto. Eu sorri pra ele.

- Vocês estão gatíssimos! – disse piscando o olho.

- Nada, Bella! Você que está estonteante. – Pedro disse enquanto de dava um beijo no rosto. Eu sorri pra ele... – E o exame, Bella?

- Ah. Eu não vi... – respondi olhando pro chão já sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. – Não ia entender nada, mesmo.

Ele gargalhou alto e a gente engajou numa conversa deliciosa por vários minutos. Contei da Alice e como eles seriam perfeitos um pro outro, Jazz morreu de vergonha – o que era extremamente raro pra ele - fazendo Pedro e eu gargalharmos ainda mais alto. Eu estava tão contente com eles, tão aliviada. Realmente sentia falta disso.

Bom, como nem tudo pode ser perfeito, Pedro pediu pra dançar comigo. Ele tinha uma necessidade de mostrar que não era homossexual em lugares assim, ele dizia que 'machos' atraiam olhares de gays, então eu sempre ia de cobaia ficar me esfregando nele. Não é que eu não gostasse, mas dançar era simplesmente uma coisa que eu não sabia fazer. Apreciava mulheres que sabiam enlouquecer um homem com uma simples dança, mas eu mais parecia uma gazela na pista...

Deixei meu sobretudo e bolsa em cima da mesa que Jazz estava sentado.

- Se eu não retornar em 20 minutos chame a polícia. – falei pro Jasper arrancando altas gargalhadas do Pedro e dele.

Estava tocando uma música até boa, eu dançava com o Pedro. Era fácil demais me sentir sexy quando ele coordenava meus movimentos. Pedro ficava ou com as mãos na minha cintura ou no quadril; suas pernas entrelaçadas as minhas enquanto a gente dançava um de frente pro outro. Nem sei quantas música dançamos, mas ele já estava com a testa um pouco suada.

- hum gato... Esse suor aí sou eu ou o calor? – eu disse me aproximando da sua orelha e dando uma mordidinha ali, fazendo-o gargalhar alto.

- É essa sua bunda gostosa acomodada nas minhas mãos... – ele disse apertando minha bunda fazendo-me pular de susto. – Não sai daqui. Vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber. Ah, mexa a bundinha, hein! – ele gritou fazendo-me rir mais ainda. Mas assim que vi olhares maliciosos de algumas pessoas pra mim abaixei a cabeça completamente mortificada enquanto sentia meu rosto queimar.

A música trocou e eu comecei a me balançar, de uma maneira absurdamente tosca, eu sei... Pouco tempo depois Pedro chegou por trás de mim e voltou a coordenar meus movimentos enquanto sussurrava no meu ouvido os homens que ele queria atrair da festa. E depois reclamando que eles só olhavam pra mim, não pra ele.

- Anda Bella. Eu sei que você faz muito melhor do que isso! – ele disse enquanto balançava meus quadris.

Bufei meio irritada com isso tudo enquanto dançava com ele. Ok. Já tava ficando de saco cheio do teatro.

- Bella. Vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber de novo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu assenti. Porra, ô homem pra beber... Mas eu estava contente por poder me libertar dessa tortura também conhecida como dança. Nem que fossem por alguns minutos.

Ele me soltou mas rápido demais voltou a falar no meu ouvido que tinha mudado de idéia, sem voltar a segurar na minha cintura. Ok... A tortura está de volta.

Senti seus braços puxarem meu corpo pra si assim que uma outra música começou a tocar. Meu corpo – onde o Pedro tocou – ficou levemente dormente, o que é completamente esquisito.

_(N.A.: Ouçam 'Right Now', link no meu perfil)_

Eu estava de costas pra ele, completamente encaixada entre suas pernas enquanto ele rebolava atrás de mim, conduzindo-me com ele. Nós definitivamente nunca dançamos de uma maneira tão ousada como agora... Isso era bizarro! Mas eu achei que essa era a hora de eu dar o troco por tudo o que ele me faz passar nessas boates. Se depender de mim todos os gays vão achar que ele é hetero e está amando se esfregar em mim. Ele vai voltar pra casa sozinho!

Arqueei meu corpo, empinando minha bunda em seu quadril e ouvi ele soltando um suspiro na minha nuca.

- Tá bom assim, _machão_? – perguntei enquanto friccionava meu corpo inteiro contra o seu.

Ele apertou minha cintura e depois suas mãos desceram até a lateral do meu quadril, colando-me mais ainda nele.

A música novamente mudou.

_(N.A.: OUÇAM 'LOVE IN THIS CLUB', link está no meu profile.)_

- Ok Pedro... Isso é um pouco exagerado! Os homens nunca vão achar que tem uma chance com você assim! – eu disse rindo. Senti seu corpo mexendo-se com uma gargalhada silenciosa.

Sorri comigo mesma e afastei-me um pouco dele. Desci ate o chão, empinando minha bunda e o senti encostando-se em mim por trás; suas mãos voltaram pro meu quadril apertando-os. Subi lentamente rebolando nele.

Pedro tirou meu cabelo das minhas costas, colocando-o em um ombro, abaixou meu cachecol e começou a distribuir beijos molhados ali enquanto uma mão sua estava na minha perna, subindo vagarosamente e a outra na minha barriga... também subindo.

Ok. Isso definitivamente estava estranho. Meu corpo endureceu e eu estremeci ao sentir sua língua subindo até a minha orelha enquanto sua mão – que estava na minha coxa – começava a entrar por dentro do vestido.

- _**I wanna make love in this club!**_ – uma voz que definitivamente não era do Pedro sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto roçava uma ereção muito evidente na minha bunda, na mesma hora que essa frase foi cantada na música.

Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com o contato e quando eu virei meu rosto pra falar com _ele_ – porque só Edward era capaz de fazer meu corpo esquentar, estremecer e ficar dormente ao mesmo tempo -, minha boca foi atacada violentamente. Meu corpo chegou a se desequilibrar, mas seus braços fortes me envolveram trazendo-me pra perto de si, virando meu corpo de frente pro dele...

Ele sugou meus lábios e depois mordeu o inferior enquanto uma mão sua estava na minha nuca, me mantendo presa ali. Outra mão sua desceu até meu cox e aproximou seu corpo do meu. Ele gemeu na minha boca quando encostou seu membro na minha barriga...

Completamente entregue, joguei meus braços atrás do seu pescoço enquanto abria meus lábios dando passagem a uma língua afoita, quente, saborosamente cheia de saudade. Suas mãos me apertavam, me traziam mais pra si e eu me permiti ser envolvida por aquele perfume, aquele calor... Perdi completamente a noção de onde estava.

Sua língua ávida desceu pro meu pescoço e ficou beijando-o enquanto eu sentia a minha calcinha cada vez mais molhada. Me agarrei em seu cabelo e soltei um gemido longo e sofrido em seu ouvido quando senti seus dentes no meu pescoço, mordendo-me não muito forte.

Ele colocou suas mãos na minha bunda e levantou um pouco meu corpo, me obrigando a ficar na ponta dos pés. Roçava seu membro forte em meu nervo, coberto por roupas demais enquanto voltava a atacar meus lábios. Ele me beijava forte, com muita vontade e aquilo estava me enlouquecendo completamente. Baixei minha mão até alcançar seu membro tentadoramente duro e o apertei por cima da calça. Ele parou de me beijar e gemeu puxando meus cabelos.

- Merda!!! Você ta me enlouquecendo, Bella!

- Me tira daqui e me come... AGORA! – falei alto em seu ouvido.

Ele me pegou pela mão e me puxou rápido pra fora da pista. Bati meu corpo em varias pessoas, mas essa era a última coisa com a qual eu me importaria agora.

Chegamos no corredor dos banheiros e ele estava entrando em um deles quando puxei sua mão fazendo-o me olhar.

- Lugar público... – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e com meu coração disparado.

Edward sorriu de volta, enquanto me puxava pra um beijo enlouquecedor. Me senti imediatamente pulsante, excitada e totalmente pronta pra realizar a minha fantasia...

Ele parou de me beijar, me jogando forte contra a parede do corredor enquanto puxava uma perna minha pra cima, encaixando-se entre elas.

- Oh Deus! – eu gemi quando o senti tão intimamente...

- Isso ta longe de ser deus, Bella! Isso aqui... – ele disse pressionando mais sua ereção em mim, fazendo minhas pernas fraquejarem.- É Edward Cullen. Entendeu? – perguntou roçando em mim...

- Eddwaa--aaard!! – gemi fechando os olhos e mordendo meu lábio.

- Isso mesmo! – ele disse puxando minha outra perna pra cima, entrelaçando-as em sua cintura. – Edward é o nome do cara que vai te fazer gritar!

Deixei minha cabeça cair, completamente sem força no seu ombro enquanto ele violentava meu pescoço com a sua língua e boca, e meu corpo com suas mãos.

- Pelo amor de deus, Edward. Anda logo com isso.

- De novo esse cara Bella? - Eu ri, mas logo fique tensa ao sentir sua mão acariciando o meu sexo. – Merda de meia calça! – ele disse rasgando-a sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Procurei desesperadoramente sua boca com a minha quando senti sua mão afastando a minha calcinha pro lado. Ele correspondeu com uma intensidade absurda; e no momento que sua língua traçou o contorno dos meus lábios ele traçou o contorno da minha entrada – encharcada - com sua glande, gemendo alto...

- Meu deus! – murmurei completamente frustrada depois de empurrar meu quadril pro seu e ele afasta-lo...

Encostei minha cabeça na parede e o olhei nos olhos. Seu olhar cheio de luxuria fez uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo inteiro e eu arfei por conta do desejo.

Ele me empurrou mais ainda na parede e, no momento que seus lábios tocaram o meu, com uma vontade avassaladora senti seu membro pulsante me preencher com uma rápida e forte investida que fez minha cabeça bater com força na parede.

Ele retirou seu membro inteiro e depois recolocou com força e pressão.

Enlouqueci.

Agarrei seus ombros enquanto minhas costas batiam contra a parede por causa das suas estocadas fortes, rápidas e curtas. Ficamos nesse ritmo tempo suficiente pro ar começar a faltar em meus pulmões e o suor escorrer pelo meu corpo. Edward estava com os olhos semi-cerrados, a boca levemente aberta e o rosto com um tom avermelhado.

Eu gemia alucinadamente fechando os olhos, minha cabeça batendo na parede e minhas unhas apertando seu ombro. Comecei a sentir um calor no meu baixo ventre e o início daquela sensação maravilhosa que Edward sabia provocar como ninguém sabia.

- Ainda... nãaaao... Bel... – ele disse gemendo enquanto diminuía o ritmo das estocadas; agora elas eram mais lentas e mais profundas.

- Edwaard...aaah! – gemi enquanto apertava mais minhas pernas em volta dele o trazendo mais fundo. – Nãao... para!

- Abra os olhos! – ele exigiu.

Eu abri os olhos e me perdi em seu olhar. Sua boca devorou a minha quando ele voltou a me beijar de uma maneira completamente erótica.

Quando os espasmos ficaram mais evidentes ele mordeu meu lábio e eu abri novamente os olhos. Soltei nossas bocas e o abracei com força, trazendo-o mais pra perto. Ele começou a estocar rápido, forte e fundo. Apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro e quando olhei pro fim do corredor tinham dois homens olhando pra nós dois com olhos completamente arregalados. Quando eles viram que eu os vi, um deles colocou a mão em seu membro e o outro saiu do corredor. Aquilo foi suficiente pra me levar a loucura e eu gritei alto o nome do Edward quando atingi meu orgasmo. Ele estocou mais duas vezes e eu senti seu líquido quente finalmente me preencher.

Ficamos assim mais algum tempo.

Eu perdi completamente o foco quando cheguei ao orgasmo...

- Um homem nos viu. – murmurei contra seu pescoço enquanto ele me colocava no chão. Olhei pro final do corredor, mas ele estava vazio.

- Eu sei. E foram dois homens e uma mulher... – ele disse enquanto colocava meu vestido pra baixo.

Uma mulher... wow. Não vi isso!

Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e o arrumei.

- Isso foi maravilhoso! Obrigada... – falei sorrindo.

- Tá louca? Se alguém tem que agradecer sou seu! – ele disse enquanto arrumava meu cabelo e fazia carinho na minha cabeça. – te machuquei não foi? – ele perguntou enquanto acariciava as minhas costas. Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele sorriu.

Ele me deu um beijo demorado nos lábios. Era lento, sedutor e completamente envolvente. Seus braços estavam na minha cintura e minhas mãos em seu peitoral; acariciando-o ali.

Ele parou o beijo e encostou nossas testas.

- Eu me senti um zumbi esses dias sem você. – ele disse de olhos fechados.

- Er... M-me desculpa.

- Não por isso, _amor_... – ele disse acariciando meu rosto. – Tanta saudade... – ele disse me abraçando...

Meu coração inflou quando ele usou a palavra 'amor'... Certo que era força do hábito, mas pareceu tão certo. Ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Como eu deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?!

- Edward... – murmurei acariciando sua nuca.

- Hum?

- Você pode pegar alguma coisa pra eu beber enquanto vou ao banheiro?

- Claro... – ele sorriu me dando um estalinho na boca. – Não sai daqui. Eu venho te buscar. Não quero você andando sozinha por essa boate!

**~*~**

**_Pedro Marchinelli_**

Estava no bar, conversando com Alice e Jasper – que pareciam estar se dando muito bem – quando vi Edward vindo até mim.

- Hey cara... Você viu a Bella?

- Da última vez que eu a vi tinha um cara se aproveitando dela na pista de dança. – falei sério. Alice riu e Edward imediatamente olhou pra pista. – Era você o cara, Edward!

- Ah! Ela foi ao banheiro e eu disse que a encontraria lá, mas quando cheguei ela não tava mais.

- Viu dentro da cabine, Eddie? – Alice perguntou.

- De todas. – ele concordou.

- As coisas dela ainda estão aqui na mesa. Ela não foi embora. Deve ter saído pra te procurar. – Jasper falou.

- E você quem é? – perguntou seco. Alice o repreendeu com os olhos e eu ri.

- Jasper. Você é Edward, né?!

- Muito perspicaz... – ele disse estreitando os olhos.

Ok. Hora de parar isso.

- Edward, por que você não continua procurando Bella que eu vou dar uma olhada por aí também?

Ele assentiu e saiu de lá. Alice e Jasper voltaram a conversar e eu resolvi procurar pela Bella.

Depois de muito tempo eu acabei descobrindo com um segurança que ela tinha saído da boate. Fui pra sacada, onde era mais silencioso, e disquei pra casa da Bella, já que seu celular ficou aqui. Ela só atendeu da terceira vez que eu liguei pra sua casa, e no quinto toque.

_- Alô?_ – ela perguntou com a voz fraquinha. Ela estava chorando, tenho certeza...

- Bella?

_- Oi Pedro...__  
_

- Por que você tá chorando? O que aquele imbecil fez contigo? – imediatamente meu sangue ferveu por pensar que ela estava chorando por causa do Edward.

_- Quem?__  
_

- Edward.

_- Nada Pedro... Nada... – _ela disse desabando no choro. E eu senti todo o meu sangue fervilhar. Eu ia matar o filho da puta._  
_

- Posso perceber que não fez nada. – respondi completamente exaltado.

_- Não fez Pedro..._

Nesse momento ele surgiu na varanda com uma cara de desespero. Meu sangue ferveu e eu andei até a sua direção com o punho em riste para socá-lo até ele pedir perdão por qualquer coisa que tenha feito com Bella.  
_  
_- Me dá um motivo pra eu não arrancar a cabeça dele, Bella. Um motivo. – falei ao telefone.

Ela soluçou chorando ainda mais forte.

_- Pedro... eu... estou grávida.__  
_  
- Dele? – perguntei porque eu o mataria se fosse. Por deus. Minha pequena está sofrendo, provavelmente grávida e o babaca a fazendo chorar! Acho que a idéia dela realmente estar grávida não foi completamente assimilada, acho.

_- Não... acho... que... estou com... 5 semanas... - _ela disse entre os soluços.

- Estou indo praí agora! Não faça nada.

Desliguei o telefone e passei como um foguete pelo Edward.

- Não me siga!

E então saí de perto do infeliz, caso contrário o mataria.

**~*~ **

**_ Edward Cullen_**

"_Não me siga!"_ Isso foi a coisa mais patética que eu já ouvi em anos.

Relembrando: Bella e fizemos um sexo maravilhoso, depois fui pegar algo pra ela beber e quando voltei não estava mais lá. Agora Pedro estava com um olhar extremamente preocupado, depois de dizer que ia procurar pela Bella.

Eu sei que fiz algo de mal pra ela, caso contrario Pedro estaria me dizendo onde ela está e porque foi embora e não para eu não segui-lo.

Merda.

- Era com ela que você tava falando? – perguntei quando ele já estava quase fora da sacada.

- Era. – ele respondeu suavizando sua expressão preocupada.

- Como ela está?

- Honestamente?

- Claro Pedro!

- Destruída... – ele disse com a voz baixa me fazendo sentir uma dor tão aguda que eu tive respirar fundo...

- _O que foi que eu fiz?_ – murmurei pra mim mesmo e ele colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Não tem nada a ver com você, Edward. Bella só está com problemas _demais_. – ele disse apertando meu ombro.

Suas palavras não disseram nada pra mim. Enquanto eu não souber o que aconteceu vou ter certeza que ela foi embora _destruída_ por algo que eu fiz.

- Onde ela está?

- Em casa.

- Onde é?

- Edward... Eu sinto muito, mas não acho que seja uma boa hora você ir agora. Eu vou conversar com ela e quando ela estiver bem, te procuro. Fique tranqüilo, não foi nada com você. – ele falou saindo da varanda me deixando sozinho.

Essa ultima frase dele só me fez ter certeza de que ela estava assim por mim. Mas que droga! Como eu fui capaz de fazer mal a Bella? Eu não podia ter feito como fiz aqui na boate. Não foi saudável eu ter usado ela pra saciar minhas vontades... Ainda que não tivesse usado, propriamente falando...

Vontades. Hun... curioso pensar nisso quando a minha maior vontade desde a hora que ela saiu da minha casa era ter ela de volta nos meus braços, ouvi-la rir, falar, o som da sua respiração ou velar o seu sonho que foi tão inquieto. E ela foi embora... Mais uma vez... Por minha causa.

Monstro! Estúpido!

Eu definitivamente não mereço uma mulher como a Bella...

Mas Bella merecia ouvir um sincero pedido de desculpas, e era exatamente isso que eu faria.

- Pedro! – chamei alto por causa da distância que ele já tinha construído entre nós dois. Quando ele me olhou eu continuei. – Eu **vou** falar com a Bella... Não me importa que você fale antes, mas vou falar... ainda hoje. Então eu sugiro que você me leve contigo, me de o telefone dela ou me diga onde ela está.

Ele veio andando até mim com um olhar mortal. Pena que eu estava tão entorpecido que sua tentativa de me intimidar foi ridícula.

- O que você quer com ela, Edward? – ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

-_Eu a quero por inteiro..._ – falei sem pensar me assustando com a minha própria franqueza. Pedro arregalou os olhos. – Mas estou disposto a ter _qualquer coisa_ que ela queira me dar.

Ele sorriu timidamente e deu mais um passo na minha direção.

- E por que exatamente?

- Como por que, Pedro? Você não consegue enxergar a mulher que Bella é?

- Eu consigo, Edward... Mas eu a conheço há dois anos... Vocês se conheceram há o que, 4, 5 dias? – ele perguntou com a voz dura. – Por que você a quer, Edward? Ela é gostosa? Vulnerável? O sexo e bom? É só mais uma diversão? A garota que você fez largar o namorado de anos? É isso?

Ok. Isso foi demais.

Senti meu sangue ferver e sem nem me dar conta do que estava fazendo fechei minha mão num punho e soquei sua cara com toda a força que existia dentro de mim, depois a barriga e de novo seu queixo. Ele cambaleou pra trás e acabou de escorando na parede; sorte a dele que existia uma parede...

Minha mão iria doer demais amanhã, mas eu tinha adrenalina suficiente no meu corpo pra tomar conta desse imbecil por hoje. Andei até ele enquanto ele esfregava seu queixo. Segurei a gola as sua camisa, enforcando-o um pouco.

- Não ouse falar dessa maneira da Bella outra vez, nem que seja pra fazer perguntas. Isabella tem muito mais virtudes do que um corpo escultural. É simplesmente a mulher mais doce, mais crédula, mais apaixonante que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. E eu_pretendo_ mantê-la comigo; a não ser que _ela_ não queira isso.

Pedro sorriu, e não foi um sorriso sarcástico, foi um sorriso bastante genuíno.  
_  
__Qual é o problema com esse cara?_

- Você vem comigo, mas eu falo primeiro com ela...

Esse cara é maluco. Primeiro vem dizer que não foi culpa minha, depois me acusa de só me interessar no corpo da Bella e fala como se fosse uma vadia, depois apanha e sorri. Isso tem nome, masoquismo. E agora isso?

- Mas... que merda tá acontecendo?

- Só precisava saber o que você queria de verdade com ela. E bom... você acabou de bater no melhor amigo da mulher que você a qual está querendo se envolver, romanticamente falando... E isso não é muito esperto; se um cara quer conquistar uma mulher, deve conquistar a confiança dos amigos... – ele disse limpando o sangue do canto da sua boca. – E bom, você acabou de fazer.

Masoquista. Completamente fã da dor!

- Eu o que? – perguntei completamente atônito soltando a gola da sua camisa.

- Conquistou a minha confiança, Edward...

- Pedro, eu acabei de te bater.

- Exatamente por isso. Você defendeu a Bella de uma provocação boba... E que no fundo sabia que não era real. E melhor, ela nem estava aqui pra saber que você a defendeu.

- Me desculpe por isso. – disse apontando com a cabeça pra ele. Seu rosto tava bastante vermelho no lado esquerdo, onde bati.

- Sem problemas... Mas que fique claro aqui. Que eu sei bater e não vou hesitar arrancar a sua cabeça se você pensar em magoar a Bella.

- Você já me ameaçou de maneiras piores, Pedro...

Nós dois rimos ao lembrar do sermão que ele me deu no jantar que teve na casa dos meus pais enquanto Bella estava cozinhando. Na ocasião ele disse que me faria ficar estéril, utilizando suas próprias mãos. Só lembrar disso me arrepiou,

- A propósito, você bate bem, Edward... – ele disse com um tom malicioso e piscando pra mim.

- Pedro!

- Ok ok... só tava te testando! – ele falou rindo e eu gargalhei alto.

- Passei nesse teste?

- Oh, se passou... Completamente hetero! - ele disse piscando o olho pra mim.

Ok. Hora de acabar com essa história!

Voltei pra dentro da boate.

Passei na mesa onde Alice estava com o tal Jasper, engajadíssimos numa história que deveria ser muito engraçada, pela postura dela completamente sorridente. Esse cara tava me dando nos nervos.

- Alice. – chamei por trás dela fazendo-a pular de susto. – Assustei irmãzinha? - perguntei cheio de sarcasmo na voz.

- Nada, Eddie! O que você quer de mim? - ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- As coisas da Bella. Vou encontrá-la. – Alice soltou um gritinho animado e o tal Jasper fechou a cara, conversando com o Pedro só com os olhos. Depois olhou pra mim.

- Eu espero que você não a magoe, Edward. Ou eu faço questão de fazer você se arrepender por si só. – ele disse me olhando com ódio.

O que? Ele é afim dela ou o que?

- Eu digo exatamente o mesmo. – disse olhando dele pra Alice, que estava juntando as coisas da Bella pra me dar.

- Aqui, baby brother!

- Valeu, pimpolha! – disse fazendo-a ficar roxa de vergonha. Jasper acariciou seu cabelo e apoiou o braço em seu ombro, abraçando-a.

- Ainda estou aqui, cara! – falei olhando pra ele que tirou as mãos da minha irmã e sorriu sem graça.

- Juízo, garota! - falei antes de sair sendo acompanhado pelo Pedro.

Quando chegamos no estacionamento ele segurou meu ombro.

- Ok, antes de fazer isso você precisa saber que ela está carregando uma bomba, um fardo... - ele disse suspirando - E que hoje ela terminou o namoro com o Jake.

Eu devia ficar feliz... Eu sei. Mas tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça era como ela podia estar sofrendo e como eu queria estar lá por ela.

- Pedro. Acho que você não entendeu quando eu disse que quero a Bella, e quando você quer algo verdadeiramente você luta por esse algo. Não tô indo pra cobrar nada dela, muito pelo contrário. Estou indo pra oferecer o mundo... - essa última parte seguiu como um murmúrio. - É tão estranho me sentir assim, tão possessivo e protetor em tão pouco tempo.

- Não é, Edward. É raro, mas não estranho. Bom... Siga meu carro.

* * *

_**N.A.: Pessoaaaas!**_

_**=)**_

_**Voltei, mal a demora!**_

_**Será que agora finalmente chegamos em 85 reviews?**_

_**O que vocês acharam do capítulo?**_

_**Por que Bella foi embora da boate?**_

_**Será que ela está mesmo grávida?**_

_**Só eu acho que Pedro sofre com distúrbio de dupla personalidade?**_

_**E Edward ciumento, gostaram?**_

_**Jaspeeeer! =D**_

_**Glossário: I wanna make love in this clube significa Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate.**_

_**Qual é a música que mais dá vontade de vocês fazerem sexo?**_

_**A minha é Lovage – SEX(I'm)**_

_**;)**_


	15. Imperfeições

_**N.A.: Isso mesmo. Dois capítulos postados no mesmo dia. Porque vocês são lindas e merecem!**_

_**Como é de praxe, Twilight infelizmente não me pertence, mas o Edward mais impulsivo do mundo sim.**_

_**;)

* * *

**_

_**Imperfeições...**_

___  
_**Bella Swan**

Minha vontade de chutar o balde e ir embora era tão grande...

Estava presa numa vida de merda, com um emprego ruim... Nunca foi como eu achava que seria. Eu não tinha a 'liberdade poética' pra fotografar como achei que teria. Minha vida se resumia em tirar fotos de modelos... Não podia fugir e tirar fotos de lugares bonitos, de pessoas interessantes, de construções deslumbrantes como eu fazia antigamente; eu precisava seguir um esquema... Precisava me sustentar. A única coisa que me prendia ao meu emprego era o Pedro. Ele jamais poderia sonhar que eu estava tão infeliz trabalhando lá... Trabalhando com o meu 'sonho'.

Ainda tem o fato que eu terminei o meu relacionamento com o Jacob, que durou mais de 6 anos. Deus, como eu espero que ele não se afaste de mim... Já é doloroso demais só pensar na possibilidade que isso aconteça. Eu sentia meu coração ficar cada vez mais apertado e minha garganta novamente se fechando naquele nó tão dolorido...

Conheci o cara mais incrível que pensei que um dia conheceria. Por mais clichê que possa parecer, já me sentia tão dependente dele. Do seu sorriso, do seu toque, sua voz, sua respiração, seu beijo, seu corpo... Eu estava feliz com ele, radiante, apaixonada, ridiculamente caída aos seus pés... E o melhor de tudo isso era que tudo ia dar certo. Ele queria que desse... Eu queria. Isso bastava pra nós dois. Estávamos juntos. A saudade me massacrou durante a semana; a saudade e os enjôos que cedo demais mostraram o que se passava com o meu corpo.

A 'benção', como muitos chamariam, acabou se tornando o pior dos meus tormentos... Eu não tinha suporte pra lidar com isso. Não tinha condições monetárias ou emocionais pra tal.

Bela hora pra uma bomba dessa estourar em cima de mim... Logo quando tudo estava caminhando pra uma direção que parecia tão certa...

Hoje mais cedo, quando subi pro meu quarto pra me arrumar pro Cielo joguei minha bolsa na cama e o envelope escapuliu de dentro dela. Que mal havia em ler? Era só um exame de gravidez que um médico passou. Era completamente desnecessário; eu tomava anticoncepcional e tinha acabado de ficar menstruada. Eu não tinha como estar grávida.

Ignorei o envelope branco 'gritando' meu nome e fui me arrumar, saí do banheiro e quando fui trocar de bolsa (passar as coisas da velha pra que eu usaria na boate) o envelope pulou pra minha mão e quando eu dei por mim já estava abrindo...

E foi então que eu li... A pior junção de letras que podia existir: _P-O-S-I-T-I-V-O._

_Cliente: Isabella Marie Swan__  
__Médico: Mark Langbotton_

_HORMÔNIO GONADOTÓFICO CORIÔNICO (Beta-HCG):__4.339,32__  
__Resultado para gravidez:__**Positivo**_

_Detalhes Adicionais__  
__não grávida: 0,00 a 5,00__  
__indeterminado: 5,00 a 50,00__  
__**grávida: acima de de 50,00**__  
_  
E então, a curiosidade que não mata o gato, matou a minha felicidade...

Eu estava tão feliz com o andar das coisas. Claro que lembrar como eu magoei Jacob me deixava chateada, mas nós dois sabíamos que isso era o melhor pra nossas vidas. Sofríamos há tempo demais por medo de tomar essa decisão que tomei hoje.

Meus olhos começaram a arder novamente e eu, não mais me importei em chorar. Em extravasar tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo... Minhas lágrimas sofridas exprimiam tudo o que se passavam dentro de mim agora.

Mas eu tive que levantar e ir pra Cielo porque meu amigo precisava de mim lá. Então fingi estar bem e não estar grávida. Até ouvir a palavra 'amor' escapando dos lábios do Edward.

Amor.

Uma palavra tão pequena, mas tão cheia de significados.

E então eu lembrei que estava grávida.

Grávida de um homem que não era ele.

Grávida de um filho que não era dele.

Então fiz a única coisa que seria capaz de fazer naquele momento, fugi.

~*~

Me curvei na minha cama, segurando minhas pernas e fiquei balançando meu corpo numa vã tentativa de me ninar pra dormir.

Meu corpo não obedecia as vontades da minha mente; eu estava chorando tanto que os soluços começaram a ecoar pelo quarto. Me sentia tremer, estava com frio, mas eu não conseguia me mexer.

Foi aí que Pedro me ligou dizendo que estava vindo pra cá, e eu esperei.

E ele chegou.

Sem falar nada, deitou ao meu lado na cama, jogou o cobertor por cima de nós dois e me puxou pra um forte abraço, e eu chorei.

- Por que comigo? Por que agora? – perguntei quando, depois de muito tempo, conseguir me acalmar.

- Eu não sei, Bella. Juro que queria saber. – ele disse suspirando. – Como você descobriu isso?

- Lembra do exame que o médico passou? – ele assentiu – Não era virose nenhuma, ele desconfiava que era gravidez então passou um BHCG. Que deu positivo. – minha voz quebrou na última palavra e uma outra lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto

- Por que você não falou nada?

- Você tava todo contente com a boate...

- Bella, amor... Quando você vai entender que você é a coisinha mais importante da minha vida? Eu tenho você como a irmã que eu nunca tive...

Eu o abracei mais forte.

- Eu to com tanto medo!

- Você vai ser perfeita!

- Eu não sei lidar com crianças!

- Você sabe Bella. E instinto materno é uma coisa que vem nos genes femininos, baby!

- Minha vida virou de cabeças pra baixo, Pedro...

- Você quer essa criança, Bella? Você quer ter?

- Deus Pedro!! Nunca pensei em abortar!

Só de pensar nisso eu senti náuseas. Me afastei do seu abraço e virei de costas pra ele.

- Bella, sua boba. Eu não tava sugerindo isso.

- Eu sei... – murmurei – Tava tudo começando a ficar normal, Pedro... Por que isso tinha que acontecer?

- É assim que a vida é, Bella... Eventualidades acontecem.

- Isso não é uma eventualidade. É uma gravidez, um bebê! – falei um pouco alto sentindo meu choro retornar.

- A vida está longe de ser uma folha branca e lisa, Bella... Ela é um pouco amassada e suja... Cheia de imperfeições.

- E se eu falhar? E se eu nunca conseguir ser suficiente pro meu filho?

- Eu vou estar do seu lado pra te ajudar, Bella. Nós vamos falhar eventualmente, mas depois vamos lutar pra consertar os erros!

- Eu não quero te arrastar nisso comigo, Pedro... – murmurei.

- Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado, Bella!

Ele voltou a me abraçar e começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Eu sempre quis ter um sobrinho; no meu caso, afilhado. – ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e eu ri baixinho. – Descansa Bella... Dorme bem.

Meu corpo obedeceu suas ordens e eu dormi.

Sem sonhos...

~*~

Acordei com uma sensação estranha de cansaço.

O sol atravessava fraquinho às cortinas do meu quarto e a casa estava silenciosa. Olhei no relógio e eram 9:27 da manhã e eu deveria estar no trabalho há uma hora... Suspirei me levantando da cama e vi, na cabeceira do meu quarto _aquele_ envelope.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo-me completamente tonta voltei a sentar na cama...

Não foi um sonho...

Levei minhas mãos ao ventre, engoli em seco e novamente levantei da minha cama. Bebi o copo de água que ficava sempre no meu criado mudo e fui tomar banho.

No meio do caminho senti a náusea, que já me era conhecida como enjôo de grávida, e fiz o que tinha que fazer. Depois refresquei meu corpo numa ducha de água bem quente.

Depois do banho vesti um roupão, evitando olhar pra cabeceira da mesma maneira que crianças evitam olhar debaixo da cama por medo do monstro.

Fui até a cozinha tomar um pouco de café pra tentar me acalmar e tremi, quando vi deitado no meu sofá o Edward. Ele estava com a mesma roupa de ontem, os cabelos completamente desgrenhados, sapato jogado no chão e o rosto mais sereno possível. Meus pés involuntariamente andaram até ele, mas eu me forcei a parar no meio do caminho; não era certo... Não mais. Eu não poderia dragá-lo pra minha gravidez como fiz com o Pedro, eu não poderia destruir a sua vida também como faria com Jacob. Ver Edward sofrer seria demais pra mim. Não ele... Eu o pouparia disso.

Voltei a passos silenciosos pro meu caminho anterior, a cozinha, e fechei a porta escorando-me nela.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes até conseguir me acalmar e comecei a fazer o café.

Ângela não estava em casa, se não o café estaria pronto na garrafa térmica; deve ter dormido no Ben. Isso me deu um pouco mais de tranqüilidade, menos uma pessoa pra eu ter que enfrentar.

Depois de pronto, tomei lentamente meu café tentando pensar no meu próximo passo. O homem que eu mais queria evitar agora estava a vinte passos de onde eu estava. O homem que mais queria pra mim iria embora, e levaria consigo um grande pedaço do meu ser...

Peguei uma xícara e enchi, coloquei mais café na minha e voltei pra sala.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando suas feições tão tranqüilas até que me sentei na extremidade do sofá onde seus pés estavam.

- Hey, Edward... – eu sussurrei.

Ele não se moveu. Peguei as duas xícaras com uma mão e toquei seu tornozelo enquanto voltava a chamá-lo. Ele não se moveu e eu chamei mais alto chacoalhando-o.

Edward acordou assustado dando um pulo e eu gargalhei baixinho.

- Desculpa! – murmurei e ele me olhou preocupado e depois sorriu.

- Bom dia! – ele disse sorrindo abertamente. E depois que se espreguiçou igual a um gato, estendi a xícara pra ele, que pegou e deu um gole. – Hum... yummy! – ele disse e depois passou a língua sobre seus lábios e a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu sorri sem me tocar que estava caindo no seu charme mais uma vez, ainda que ele não tivesse feito nada.

- Eu não sabia que você ficou aqui. Teria te colocado no quarto da Ângela. Esse sofá não é confortável. – ele fez uma careta, mas retornou a beber seu café.

- Eu não sabia que ia dormir aqui também, me desculpe por isso. – ele murmurou sentando-se no sofá na extremidade oposta a minha.

- Não por isso... Então Edward... – falei num tom questionador.

- Eu só queria conversar com você, Bella. – ele depositou a xícara no chão e chegou mais perto. Meu corpo estremeceu e eu o olhei. Ele me encarava como se estivesse tentando perfurar a minha alma.

- Uhum? – saiu quase num sussurro.

- Por que você foi embora?

- Eu... não estava... me sentindo muito bem.

- Imagino que não. – ele sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço pro trás da minha nuca, repousando-o no meu ombro. – Me desculpa pela maneira que eu te tratei ontem, Bella. Eu não estava pensando... eu não consigo raciocinar coerentemente com você perto de mim.

Ok. Isso está ficando pior do que deveria.

- Edward... Eu sei que isso vai parecer bobo, mas eu realmente gosto de você. – ele apertou seu abraço e me fez deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. – E exatamente por isso que a gente precisa conversar.

Ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e suspirou.

- Eu não quero.

- O que?

- Eu não quero conversar. Só quero ficar assim... – ele me abraçou forte beijando a minha testa. – A não ser que você não queira... não me queria...

- Edward?

- Conversas que começam com "precisamos conversar" nunca terminam bem, Bella. Eu não quero não terminar bem com você! – ele disse com um beicinho.

- Você tá maluco! – eu falei enquanto o olhava nos olhos. – É importante... – acariciei sua bochecha com as costas da minha mão. Ele inclinou a cabeça fechando os olhos pra receber melhor meu carinho.

Eu suspirei e senti uma lágrima caindo.  
_  
__Por que eu tinha que abrir mão dele?_

Inclinei meu rosto, roçando nossos lábios e respiração quente do Edward me atingiu como uma faca me rasgando por completo.

Eu não o teria mais.

Era só uma questão de tempo até ele ir embora.

E eu simplesmente não poderia culpá-lo.

Edward segurou meu rosto e me beijou levemente, sem aprofundar. Joguei meus braços atrás do seu pescoço e ele acariciou minha nuca e cabelos. Cedo demais ele quebrou o beijo e deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você... – ele murmurou contra meu pescoço me arrepiando.

- Edward...

- Não Bella. Eu não vou. Eu não quero! – ele disse me olhando fixo nos olhos com uma expressão irritada.

- Edward! A gente não pode!

- Pode sim! Para de tentar complicar as coisas! Você me quer? – eu assenti. – Você gosta da minha companhia? – assenti olhando pra baixo. – Bella, por deus! Eu mal consegui ficar esses dias longe de você; não quero ter que passar por isso de novo. Eu já desisti de tentar ficar longe de você. Eu gosto de você demais pra isso.

Eu já estava chorando copiosamente, com direito a soluços e tudo.

- Edward... eu... estou grávida. – falei porque não podia suportar vê-lo se entregar tão facilmente a mim. Eu precisava dar a escolha a ele.

E então silêncio.

Um longo e sepulcral silêncio.  
Mais lágrimas escaparam.

Edward me puxou pro seu colo e me abraçou forte enquanto beijava meu rosto inteiro limpando minhas lágrimas.

Beijou meus lábios com tanta paixão que meu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Ele segurava firme meu rosto contra o dele enquanto aprofundava o beijo, acariciando minha língua com a sua enquanto seus lábios se mexiam sobre os meus.

Eu estava paralisada enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto e ficava com a mão enterrada no meu cabelo, mantendo-me ali.

Não consegui responder ao seu beijo... Ele definitivamente não me ouviu. Cortei o beijo e saí do seu colo.

- Edward. Eu. Estou. Grávida. – falei pausadamente com a voz fraca e soluços constantes.

- Eu. Sei. – ele falou com um sorriso gigante imitando meu tom de voz.

Uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos vendo como ele estava feliz em saber que eu estava grávida, mas eu a limpei rapidamente.

- Não é seu... – murmurei olhando pra baixo tendo certeza que esse seria o golpe de misericórdia pra ele seguir o caminho dele... Sem mim.

Ele levantou meu queixo, fazendo-me olhar pra ele.

- Eu sei.

Eu arregalei meus olhos sem saber como prosseguir ou o que dizer...

- Quando eu entrei ontem aqui - depois que Pedro foi embora - fui pro seu quarto ver como você estava e vi que estava dormindo, mas tinha um papel no chão, ao lado da sua cômoda; eu peguei pra guardá-lo mas fui incapaz de controlar o movimento dos meus olhos curiosos – ele disse entre uma risadinha – então eu li, era seu exame... Desculpa pela intromissão, Bella.

Eu ainda não conseguia falar. Ele percebendo que não iria responder, continuou.

- Eu confesso que achei que podia ser meu, mas depois que vi a quantidade de hormônios percebi que seria impossível. Eu vou entender se você quiser ficar com o Jacob, mas se você não o quiser, não me peça pra eu me afastar.

- Não me peça isso, Edward! Eu não posso te manter nesse estado!

- Só me peça pra ir embora se você quiser; eu lido com as consequências das minhas escolhas, e eu escolhi você... _e_ o bebê.

- Você só está dizendo isso por dizer, Edward! Eu não tive tempo pra digerir, quem dirá você!

- Eu pensei a noite inteira sobre isso. Sobre uma vida sem você ou uma vida com uma família, Bella... Eu sei que parece apressado demais, mas pra mim é exatamente dessa maneira que as coisas deveriam acontecer.

- Edward! Você tem noção de que é de bebês que estamos falando e não de um cachorro? E que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo pra tomar uma decisão assim?

- Eu me a... apaixonei pelo pacote inteiro, Bella. Não é porque o interior pode ser um pouco surpreendente que eu vou amá-lo menos.

Ele falou hesitante e numa voz baixa. Mesmo assim, meus ouvidos captaram perfeitamente a palavra 'apaixonei' e 'amá-lo'. Seria possível que ele me amasse com menos de uma semana que nos conhecíamos?

Seria possível que essa conexão que tínhamos era amor?

Meu coração pulou no meu peito, minhas mãos começaram a ficar suadas e a respiração ofegante. O que ele estava dizendo? O que ele estava pedindo? Eu não conseguia entender. Talvez tivesse sido apenas outra maneira de dizer... Uma gíria ou maneirismo, talvez.

- Edward, eu...

Por favor, Bella. Eu preciso de você. Eu sei onde estou me metendo... – ele disse sorrindo. Sua mão tocou a minha barriga. – E eu adoro crianças.

- Não era pra ser assim com nós dois Edward! As coisas não estão perfeitas!

- Eu amo suas imperfeições... - ele disse sorrindo.

Fechei os olhos deixando as lágrimas correrem a vontade. Edward me trouxe pro seu colo e ficou me embalando como se faz com criança. Já sentia meu olho novamente pesado e o sono invadindo meu corpo.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, a não ser que você queira. – ouvi a voz distante do Edward sussurrar baixinho - _Eu te amo_... Demais pro seu próprio bem... - ele murmurou contra meu cabelo e depois beijou o topo da minha cabeça. O apertei contra meu corpo e chorei ainda mais porque estava incapaz de falar qualquer coisa pra ele.

Eu era covarde demais pra fazer a coisa certa.

* * *

_**N.A.: Só porque vocês chegaram nas 85 reviews!**_

_**Se chegarem nas 95 eu posto o próximo ainda essa semana!**_

_**Pedro é maravilhoso, né?**_

_**Edward é insano né? Hehehehehe**_

_**Completamente impulsivo e imaturo!**_

_**Amo vocês, babies!**_

_**Lou.**_


	16. Universo Paralelo

_**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence, nem nenhum desses personagens, mas isso são apenas detalhes!**_

_**;)

* * *

**_

_**Universo paralelo**_

**Edward Cullen**

Fiquei embalando Bella no meu colo até notar seus olhos tão desgastados do choro se fechando e sua respiração ficando mais tranqüila.

Sorri aliviado por saber que ela estaria comigo, nos meus braços... Pra sempre.

Repensei em tudo o que acabou de acontecer enquanto acariciava seus cabelos molhados; o seu aperto no meu pescoço se afrouxara, mostrando que ela já estava dormindo.

Suas feições estavam tranquilas, calmas e relaxadas. Sua boca estava levemente aberta, os cabelos desgrenhados como se ela estivesse num sonho inquieto há várias horas. O roupão estava um pouco pro lado, deixando a mostra um pouco do seu seio esquerdo; arrumei o roupão para cobri-la direito e tracei o contorno das suas sobrancelhas com meus dedos e depois o comprimento do nariz até chegar em seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos Acariciei-os lentamente e depois tracei o contorno do seu maxilar até a sua nuca. Deixei meus dedos se perderem em seus cabelos lentamente, fazendo o mais sutil dos carinhos.

Bella era tão bonita. E por mais piegas que isso soe eu falava pelo seu interior e exterior. A mulher que estava nos meus braços era, indubitavelmente, a melhor mulher que já passou pela minha vida. Depois da minha avó e mãe. Bella era tudo o que você poderia imaginar pra mulher perfeita. Era justa, altruísta, inteligente, sagaz, de uma beleza que fazia meu corpo estremecer, amava incondicionalmente e era tão verdadeira. E crédula. Acho que essa era a característica que mais chamou minha atenção já que credulidade estava em extinção nos dias atuais. Mas não com Bella, ela acreditava em qualquer coisa até que os provasse o contrário. Suspirei com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios quando ela se aconchegou no meu colo procurando afago que eu prontamente dei ao acariciar seu couro cabeludo com as pontas do meu dedo.

Eu a amava...

Eu a queria pra sempre...

Eu só a conhecia há seis dias...

Ela estava grávida de um homem que _não era eu_.

Meu coração se apertou com essa última frase: _grávida de um homem que não era eu._Era verdade e ela fez questão de elucidar assim que disse que estava grávida. Mais uma vez Bella me impressiona ao ser tão justa._  
_  
A pressionei tanto que nem sei ao certo se ela queria ficar comigo; eu não deixei ela falar, não queria ouvir ela dizer que não me queria.

Certo que eu tive um tempo minúsculo pra pensar no nosso futuro. Eu propus praticamente casamento a Bella, que estava grávida e me conhecia há seis dias. Eu só posso estar fora de mim!

Gargalhei baixinho, com medo de acordá-la, enquanto lembrava da loucura que acabei de fazer. Tá certo que eu sempre fui meio impulsivo, mas isso foi o ápice que eu já cheguei!

Mas quer saber, eu não me arrependo nem por um segundo; nada pareceu tão certo como nós dois. Eu a amava, ela me queria e isso bastava.

Levantei do sofá com muito cuidado – com Bella no meu colo - e fui andando até seu quarto, depositei-a em sua cama e ela se remexeu abrindo lentamente os seus olhos...

- Edward... – murmurou.

- Eu estou aqui, Bella. – falei acariciando seus cabelos e me sentando ao seu lado na cama. - Volta a dormir, você deve estar cansada. - falei enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Bella respirou fundo e abriu totalmente os olhos.

- Que horas são?

- Hum... – falei olhando no meu relógio. – 10:03 da manhã.

- Oh! – ela disse ficando sentada na cama. – Eu preciso ir trabalhar!

- Não Bella. Pedro me disse que era pra você ficar em casa hoje.

- Por que? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Ah Bella, por tudo o que você passou ontem.

Ela cerrou os olhos numa carranca.

- Eu estou completamente bem pra ir trabalhar! – ela disse levantando da cama.

- Eu sei que está, Bella... É só precaução.

Ela me olhou com o olhar carregado de dúvidas.

- Precaução? Por que?

- Bella... Você agora tem que se cuidar. Não é mais só você - disse acariciando sua barriga lisa por cima da blusa -; existem pessoas que dependem de você. Dependem que você esteja bem... E eu não tô falando só do bebê. – disse piscando o olho na última frase.

Bella olhou pra mim sorrindo timidamente e depois olhou pra minha mão acariciando a sua barriga. Suspirou e colocou a sua mão por cima da minha. Eu sorri do seu gesto; era a maneira dela de me dizer que me aceitava.

Mas então ela puxou minha mão e me olhou extremamente irritada.

- Eu não estou doente!

- Eu sei Bella!

- Eu sou totalmente capaz de trabalhar sem me meter em encrenca. Meu filho estará perfeitamente seguro! - ela respondeu com a voz firme. - E eu estou indo trabalhar agora!

- Não Bella, eu já disse que não. Você fica em casa hoje. – falei com a voz firme pra ela perceber que não estávamos negociando.

- O que?! – ela disse me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não vai trabalhar; vai ficar em casa, comigo.

Ela sorriu debochadamente.

- Eu vou trabalhar e você também. – ela se encaminhou pro banheiro. – E isso não é uma negociação, _Cullen_!

Eu ri alto do orgulho da Bella e a segui. Ela não ia ganhar essa discussão, nem que eu tivesse que mostrar o meu 'homem das cavernas' interior!

- Eu tenho plena consciência que não é uma negociação, e é exatamente por isso que eu não te pedi pra ficar. - falei descontraídamente, como se o orgulho dela não estivesse me abalando. Como se eu não estivesse irritado.

Ela me lançou um olhar que foi tão assustador quanto o de um filhotinho de cachorro que não consegue pegar a bolinha de plástico das minhas mãos, me fazendo rir ainda mais alto.

- O que você está sugerindo? - perguntou seca, me olhando pelo ombro enquanto abria a porta do banheiro.

- Eu não estou sugerindo nada, _Swan_. Estou afirmando que você fica.

- Não fico.

- A gente pode ficar nesse dilema infantil eternamente! Você sabe que eu seria capaz, né?

- Eu não quero saber de nada. Você não vai me manter nessa _merda_ de apartamento!

- Quer apostar?

- Você está disposto a perder a sua honra?

- Honra Bella?? Perder a minha honra? Baby, eu posso te manter nesse apartamento, longe do trabalho sem nem precisar te amarrar...

- Você sabe que não _conseguiria_.

- Mais uma vez, Bella... Quer apostar? - disse ironicamente pra ela.

Bella me olhou no fundo dos olhos por alguns segundos e depois entrou completamente no banheiro, deixando a porta aberta. Orgulhosa! Cabeça dura!! Ela acabou de agir como se eu não tivesse falado nada!

Ela sorriu maliciosamente ao virar novamente seu rosto na minha direção e começou a tirar lentamente seu roupão, de costas pra mim... Vi o roupão de seda azul escuro deslizar sobre seu corpo branco enquanto ela amarrava seus cabelos num coque alto.

_Uh-Oh...__  
_  
Já não estava mais tão seguro do fim dessa discussão; não com a Bella nua... na minha frente.

Engoli em seco quando a observei dos pés a cabeça. Seu corpo era alvo, as pernas eram finas, mas delicadamente torneadas, sua bunda era perfeitamente arrebitada, delineada com traços perfeitos pro seu corpo esguio, os músculos das suas costas se flexionavam enquanto ela amarrava os cabelos.

Bella estava querendo me seduzir, e isso ficou perfeitamente claro quando ela arqueou as costas pra trás, empinando a bunda.

_Ok, Swan... Dois podem brincar._

Aproximei-me dela por trás e deixei minhas mãos passearem pelas suas costas até chegarem aos ombros, fiz uma leve massagem enquanto aproximava minha boca do seu ouvido. Sorri internamente ao sentir seu corpo estremecer sob meu toque.

- Está tentando me seduzir, _Swan_?

- Eu? Jamais, _Cullen_. Só estou tentando tomar banho.

Ela se soltou do meu toque e entrou no chuveiro ligando a água. Seu corpo rapidamente se arrepiou com o contado e seus mamilos endureceram. Golpe baixo, muito _baixo_.

Bella me olhou e sorriu enquanto passava sua mão pelo seu corpo. Mais uma vez, Bella meu amor... Dois podem jogar.

Abaixei a tampa do vaso sanitário e fiquei observando Bella tomar banho. Eu estava me controlando muito pra não entrar naquele box e possuí-la por trás, pela frente... fechei meus olhos e comecei a pensar em doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, na minha avó... Ok, isso foi suficiente pra acabar com o início de uma ereção que eu estava tendo.

Olhei pra Bella sorrindo, cruzando uma perna em meu colo e meus braços.

- É só isso que você sabe fazer? – perguntei com um sorriso maroto.

- Você está brincando com fogo!

- Fogo? Achei que você estava com frio... – disse olhando fixamente pros seus mamilos arrepiados.

Ela seguiu meu olhar e corou levemente; depois começou a esfrega-los entre seus dedos enquanto se encostava na parede do box, seus olhos estavam fechando e sua boca semi-aberta.

DST, Edward! DST!! Vovó com gonorréia!!

- Eles não estão assim pelo frio, sabe? - ela disse enquanto esfregava seu mamilo direito entre os dedos e apertava o seio esquerdo com a outra mão.

- Ah não? - perguntei com a voz engasgada.

- Nope! – ela disse gemendo enquanto esfregava mais forte seus mamilos.

- Por que então, Bella?

- São só umas coisas que eu estou pensando...

- Uhum... - falei tentando suprimir o gemido que queria sair ao vê-la se tocar tão intimamente e ao meu alcance.

- Eu só estou pensando em umas coisas que eu queria que você fizesse aqui comigo no chuveiro, Ed... – ela disse enquanto levava sua mão direita pra sua intimidade. Lentamente a vi empurrando os lábios inferiores com os dedos e esfregar seu clitóris.

Meu olhar estava fixo em seus movimentos e na minha cabeça só tinha imagens de nós dois ali. Se me perguntassem agora o que era DST eu responderia, provavelmente, que era um tipo de imposto a pagar ao governo.

Bella enfiou dois dedos dentro de si e soltou um gemido levemente abafado. Jogou a cabeça pra trás, apoiando-a na parede do banheiro enquanto a outra mão apertava fortemente seu seio. Começou a rebolar, com os olhos fechados e a língua passando entre os lábios, em seus próprios dedos. Eu precisava dela cavalgando meu pau.

- Eu estou tão molhada... huuun... – ela disse gemendo.

Puta que pariu. Eu posso imaginar o quão molhada e deliciosa ela está. Meu corpo respondeu instantaneamente ao que meus olhos enxergaram, meus ouvidos ouviram e minhas narinas sentiram. Sexo... Bella exalava sexo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Ela levou seus dedos a sua boca e chupou olhando diretamente pra mim e depois pra minha evidente ereção.

Filha da puta! Esse gozo era pra estar na minha boca e no meu pau!

Mais uma vez, safada... Dois podem jogar!

Lancei um olhar muito malicioso pra Bella, me deliciando com a imagem dela se chupando e esfregando as coxas, praticamente implorando por contato.

Esfreguei meu membro por cima da calça jeans e da boxer enquanto umedecia meus lábios. Bella me olhou perplexa e eu dei uma piscadinha e sorri maliciosamente pra ela. Minha deusa respirou fundo e apoiou suas mãos na parede oposta, como se tivesse perdido o equilíbrio...

Abri minha calça e abaixei-a junto com a cueca até debaixo da bunda, só pra deixar meu '_Little Eddie_' ficar livre de apertos, enquanto me masturbava olhando diretamente pra Bella. Seu rosto estava corado e seu corpo molhado me dava cada vez mais tesão. Eu imaginava que minha mão era a deliciosa boca avermelhada e carnuda dela. Esfreguei com o dedão o 'pré-gozo' que estava na ponta em toda a glande e olhando fixamente nos olhos dela comecei a me masturbar mais forte.

Bella saiu do box rapidamente, se ajoelhou na minha frente, abaixou minha calça e cueca até o calcanhar, beijou minha mão que apertava meu pau e lambeu minha glande.

Meu corpo estremeceu na hora com a sensação da sua língua quente no meu pau, suas mãos geladas no meu quadril e seus cabelos molhados tocando minhas coxas.

Soltei minha mão e a coloquei em seu cabelo, só garantindo que ela ficasse ali. Agora ela estava lambendo toda a extensão do meu membro. Uma de suas mãos segurou levemente minhas bolas e acariciou. Meu corpo estava em chamas e eu fiquei desesperado ao perceber que estava prestes a gozar, como um adolescente que não consegue se segurar. Seus dedos gelados me causavam calafrios e suas chupadas um calor quase insuportável.

Segurei sua cabeça pra ela não me chupar e eu poder me acalmar. Ela olhou pra mim com um olhar suplicante e eu fechei os olhos suspirando pesado.

Rapidamente senti sua boca na cabeça do meu pau deixando beijos molhados.

Bella me chupava forte e sua mão a ajudava já que eu não cabia em sua boca. Se existisse um prêmio pra melhor pessoa que faz um boquete Bella ganharia, com uma larga vantagem do segundo lugar. Quando ela circundou a cabeça com a língua, girou o pulso na mesma direção e usava sua mão pra acariciar o que não cabia dentro de sua boca...

- Bella... Eu não to... – ela aumentou o aperto com sua boca no meu membro enquanto me chupava. – Oooooh!

Olhou-me nos olhos por entre as mechas dos seus cabelos, enquanto lambia a glande me causando um prazer absurdo e quando eu vi ela já me minha em sua boca novamente e, dessa vez, inteiro. A ponta do seu nariz tocava nos meus pêlos pubianos. Tirei seus cabelos do rosto pra poder vê-la melhor.

- Jesus Bella!! - eu gemi enquanto segurava forte seus cabelos.

Bella deslizou sua boca, me tirando de dentro dela e me olhou sorrindo.

- Gosta disso, _Eddie_? - perguntou fazendo com as mãos o trabalho que estava fazendo com a boca.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, incapaz de confiar em minhas palavras.

Ela me olhou nos olhos enquanto voltava a lamber a glande me causando um prazer absurdo e quando eu vi já me minha em sua boca novamente. Ver sua cabeça subir e descer fazendo meu pau aparecer e sumir de dentro dela, seu olhar cheio de luxúria penetrando minha alma e sentir as vibrações dos seus gemidos no meu pau estavam me levando a loucura.

Segurei forte em seus cabelos, mais uma vez e empurrei sua cabeça até a base, lentamente. Eu tentei não me mexer pra não fazê-la engasgar, uma vez que ela me tinha de novo inteiro dentro dela, mas aquilo estava difícil.

Eu não ia durar muito tempo. Segurei a cabeça da Bella com mais força e comecei a estocar dentro dela. Bella passou lentamente os dentes ao invés dos lábios. Eu fiquei tenso na hora, mas quando eu senti as suas mãos segurando minhas bolas eu enlouqueci e forcei novamente seus movimentos de vai-e-vem...

- Eu... vou... gozar... - arfei ao sentir o calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo.

E então ela parou sua mágica e me olhou. Ela parou... Meu corpo imediatamente sentiu falta do calor da sua boca. E começou a esfriar de uma maneira dolorosa.

- Eu vou trabalhar hoje? - ela perguntou com um olhar altivo.

- Bella... por favor. Não para! – lamuriei.

Ela sorriu e continuou a me chupar!

- Assim... Isso... É...

Então ela parou de me chupar de novo. _Porra_!

- Eu vou trabalhar hoje? – ela perguntou me olhando de novo com o mesmo olhar.

Do que diabos essa mulher tá falando??? Trabalhar?

- Porra Bella. Me chupa logo que você fazer o que quiser! - eu falei respirando forte e pesado. Por deus, eu estou tão perto!!

Ela sorriu e voltou a me chupar, dessa vez eu não segurei e depois de poucas lambidas, chupadas e investidas minhas nela, gozei violentamente em sua boca.

Bella engolindo o meu gozo e depois vê-la me limpando com sua língua foi uma imagem praticamente divina. Uma miragem, eu diria.

- Puta merda. Você é uma manipuladora! - falei ainda ofegante depois que meu corpo parou de tremer por conta do orgasmo e que eu consegui raciocinar...

Bella gargalhou alto e me deu um estalinho na boca voltando a entrar no box.

Eu estava exausto, mas ver aquela mulher esfregando seu corpo com uma esponja me deu um animo absurdo. Não que eu estivesse duro, ainda... Mas eu precisava sentir-la, prová-la...

Levantei do vaso, arranquei rapidamente minhas roupas e entre no box com Bella. Ela só notou minha presença lá quando eu a trouxe pro meu corpo, fazendo-a encostar suas costas no meu peitoral.

Bella estremeceu e eu ri baixinho...

- Arque com as conseqüências agora, Bella! – disse enquanto esfregava minha pélvis na suas costas. A fricção começou a gerar uma nova ereção.

Há! '_Little Eddie_' não brinca em serviço!

Beijei o pescoço da Bella que estava exposto por causa do coque enquanto ela jogava as mãos pra trás segurando forte meus cabelos.

- Hoje eu quero ouvir você gritar tudo o que você teve que segurar ontem naquela boate! – falei contra seu pescoço causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo.

Continuei beijando seu pescoço enquanto minha mão esquerda estava em seu seio esquerdo, massageando-o e a outra mão estava friccionando freneticamente seu clitóris. Bella gemeu alto e empinou sua bunda, arqueando as costas.

- Eu vou terminar o que você não conseguiu... – disse no seu ouvido enquanto a estimulava.

As pernas da Bella fraquejaram e eu a segurei forte contra mim pela sua cintura, ela apoiou os braços na parede, curvando-se ainda mais sob meu toque.

Bella rebolava nos meus dedos gemendo meu nome sem parar. Aquilo estava definitivamente me enlouquecendo.

Encostei Bella na parede, de frente pra mim e me ajoelhei entre suas pernas.

Apoiou suas mãos no meu ombro e abriu levemente suas pernas. Segui o cheiro da sua excitação. Seu centro estava vermelho, molhado e aquilo estava me enlouquecendo...

- Como você quer, Bella?

- Oh deus!!

- Lento? – perguntei enquanto a lambia desde a entrada até os lábios lentamente.

- Oooh... não para!

- Ou forte? – perguntei enquanto segurava forte seu quadril e abocanhava seu clitóris exercendo uma forte pressão com a minha língua intercalando com mordidas leves.

- Deus!!

Ri daquilo e voltei a abocanhar o meu objeto de desejo. Dei leves mordidas nos lábios, exerci pressão com a língua em seu nervo, lambia toda a sua extensão e por fim, enfiei a minha língua na sua entrada; nessa hora as pernas da Bella fraquejaram. Eu as coloquei, uma por vez, no meu ombro e continuei penetrando-a com a minha língua; fazia movimentos rotatórios e de vai-e-vem e com meu dedo pressionava e esfregava seu clitóris. Ela estava pulsando em mim e Bella gemia cada vez mais alto, agarrando forte o meu cabelo.

Pouco tempo depois senti os espasmos dela em minha língua e fui agraciado por aquele líquido quente e delicioso que só ela conseguia produzir. Continuei fazendo movimentos com a língua segurando-a forte contra mim pelo seu quadril até sentir Bella voltar a rebolar lentamente em mim.

- Ah... Edwaaa... Eu... oooh!

Olhei pra Bella, que estava de olhos fechados, mordia forte seu lábio inferior e seus seios balançavam acompanhando sua rebolada na minha cara.

Retirei minha língua quando comecei a sentir novamente os espasmos e Bella gemeu frustrada.

- Consegue se manter em pé? – perguntei lambendo meus lábios enquanto lentamente retirava suas pernas de cima de mim.

Bella assentiu vagarosamente com a cabeça. Ela estava corada e ofegante. Quando ficou em pé eu me levantei do chão e a pressionei contra a parede, beijando-a ferozmente nos lábios. Minha língua se movimentava da mesma forma como fez dentro da sua vagina e Bella gemia durante o beijo.

Ela levantou sua perna esquerda, me acomodando entre ela e fazendo nossas intimidades se tocarem levemente. Rapidamente eu recuei e a virei contra a parede. Levantei seus braços acima da cabeça, enquanto uma mão minha estava em sua cintura.

- Empina a sua bunda gostosa pra mim, Bella... Empina.

Ela arqueou as costas gemendo quando sentiu meu membro na sua bunda.

Beijei a extensão da sua coluna, e quando cheguei no pescoço, penetrei fortemente sua vagina, segurando-a pelo quadril. Bella gritou e jogou a cabeça pra trás, virando-se pra me beijar.

Eu simplesmente adorava transar com a Bella. Ela era tão delicada... Toda pequena, apertada, molhada, quente, deliciosa...

Quando Bella empurrou seu quadril contra o meu, me dando mais acesso eu enlouqueci. Segurei seu quadril com as duas mãos e comecei a investir mais fundo; lentamente, até o talo e então dava uma paradinha e rebolava meu quadril dentro dela... Eu não queria brutalidade, eu queria mostrar através desse nosso momento o quanto eu me importava com ela; eu estava sendo delicado, cuidadoso...

Acariciava seus cabelos, beijava seu pescoço e ombros e a penetrava devagar, até o fundo. Eu tinha minhas pernas levemente flexionadas por causa da posição, mas a sensação era espetacular... Bella me respondia na mesma intensidade ao levar seu quadril ao encontro do meu, ao dar beijos molhados no meu rosto quando estava ao seu alcance, ao entrelaçar nossos dedos...

Estava completamente perdido em meus pensamentos e a sensação maravilhosa de estar dentro da Bella quando deslizei minha mão até seu centro e comecei a acariciá-lo também.

- Maais... forte. – ela gemeu apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos (que estavam de volta na parede, procurando apoio) e fazendo movimentos mais rápidos com o quadril.

Meu corpo respondeu a sua súplica no mesmo instante,me movendo mais rápido dentro dela, as estocadas não eram mais tão fundas mas a força e a velocidade eram muito maiores. Mantemos esse ritmo alucinante até que eu senti as paredes da Bella apertarem meu membro.

- Eu... tão... perto... Goza... comigo!

Quem era eu pra negar qualquer coisa pra Bella? Estoquei mais forte, indo profundamente, até o talo.

O barulho da água caindo sobre nós e do choque dos nossos corpos molhados, os gemidos da Bella, suas paredes me pressionando mais intensa e frequentemente e depois o grito de prazer que ela deu quando atingiu o seu clímax foram suficientes pra me deixar numa sensação de torpor depois que me fizeram gozar.

- Bella... – escapou dos meus lábios assim que liberei o fruto do meu orgasmo dentro dela.

- Edward... – ela respondeu já completamente amolecida nos meus braços.

Quando confiei em nossas pernas, deslizei para fora dela arrancando mais um gemido.

Aproveitei aquele momento nosso pra dar banho nela, enxaguei seus cabelos, ensaboei seu corpo, enchi seu corpo de beijos e carícias completamente inocentes enquanto ela ria.

Ao acabarmos o banho eu a enxuguei com a toalha, depois me enxuguei e observei ela se vestindo.

- Gosta do que vê? - ela perguntou depois que colocou a camisa pólo vermelha.

Ela estava de meia, calça jeans e agora a blusa. Por dentro uma cueca feminina e um sutiã branco.

- Você não faz idéia... - respondi sorrindo.

Ela sorriu em resposta e foi calçar seu tênis.

- Bella, pra que exatamente você tá se arrumando?

- Trabalho, _Eddie_. Estou indo trabalhar.

Bufei irritado e Bella riu da minha reação.

Inútil dizer que eu a deixei no trabalho 15 minutos depois disso e fui pro hospital trabalhar.

A manhã no pronto-socorro do hospital que eu trabalho não teve muita movimentação, basicamente eu fiquei cuidando dos pacientes que tiveram escoriações mais sérias no dia da queda do avião que ainda estavam internados.

Pouco antes do almoço minha mãe ligou pra saber se eu iria almoçar na casa dela como é de praxe. Confirmei e logo depois liguei pra Bella pra saber se ela também iria, mas ela não atendeu nenhuma das minhas três ligações. Sei que ela só devia estar ocupada, mas aquilo não impediu minha mente de se preocupar. Será que ela está passando mal? Será que está muito ocupada? Será que não quer me atender? Será que ainda está irritada por eu ter sido tão 'homem das cavernas' com ela hoje mais cedo, antes do nosso sexo maravilhoso? Será que ela já contou pro pai do bebê que ele é dele e acabaram se reconciliando?

_Puta merda, Edward! Você está parecendo uma mulher!_  
Por que eu me preocupo com a Bella?  
_Não. Porque você tá neurótico achando que ela vai te largar._  
Não é isso.  
_Bicha!_  
Porra! Você quer calar a boca?  
_Claro, mas eu sou você..._  
Foda-se. Cala a boca!  
_É só você querer_...

Aaaargh! Agora eu ainda falo com a minha consciência!

Ok, definitivamente eu precisava clarear minha mente... Peguei meu celular e disquei pra Rosalie.

_- O que é? – _ela atendeu seca o telefone. Wow, minha cunhada é um doce_.__  
_

- Me dá o telefone do Pedro. – respondi no mesmo tom.

_- Saco! Eu sempre tenho que te dar os telefones!__  
_

- Por favor, Rosie...

_- Ok, espera um minuto._

Ela me deu o telefone e eu rapidamente desliguei a chamada pra evitar futuros traumas. Disquei pro Pedro e ele me disse que ela estava bem, não enjoou nenhuma vez e que estava numa sessão de fotos pra uma grife infantil desde cedo. Falou que daria o recado que eu liguei e que não era pra eu me preocupar e nem ir atrás dela. Essa última parte ele disse rindo.

Ok. Paranóico, eu definitivamente estava paranóico!

Dirigi até a casa dos meus pais e estavam todos lá, com exceção da Alice e da Rosalie que ficaram presas em seus respectivos trabalhos.

Tivemos uma conversa casual a divertida como há muito não tínhamos. Depois do almoço eu fui lavar a louça com o meu pai; uma vez que minha mãe reclamou que tinha acabado de fazer as unhas e Emmett não estava em lugar algum a ser achado – depois descobri que ele estava escondido na sala de tv assistindo ESPM.

- Então Edward. Essa é a hora que eu pergunto por que você tá com essa cara de preocupado desde a hora que você chegou? – meu pai perguntou quando me deu o prato que acabou de enxaguar pra eu poder secar.

- Tá tudo bem, pai! – respondi rindo.

- Posso imaginar que esteja, Edward. – ele disse sem me olhar.

Eu bufei porque sabia que ele eventualmente tiraria de mim o que queria. Era uma coisa que ele e minha mãe tinham, irritante, devo dizer; mas ele e ela sempre conseguiam informações quando realmente queriam...

- É a Bella.

- Aquela do Talharim?

- Essa mesma. – respondi rindo.

- O que tem ela?

- A... é que a gente... tá meio junto...

- Meio junto. Hun! E eu achei que já tinha ouvido tudo. – ele falou rindo da minha cara roxa de vergonha – Mas então, qual é o problema disso? Você tá solteiro, ela pareceu ser legal... E é uma cozinheira de mão cheia, Edward. Pronta pra casar!

- Pai!

- É verdade, ué?!

- Hunf! O problema não é esse.

- Claro que não é. Ter uma garota que cozinha nunca é problema!

Quando Carlisle engata a marcha ninguém consegue fazê-lo parar... Aff!

- Ela meio que tem uns problemas.

- Que problemas?

Meu pai é tão diferente da minha mãe pra conseguir suas respostas. Enquanto ela é completamente compreensível, fazendo-te falar por estar confortável ao seu lado, meu pai te pressiona. Praticamente uma tortura russa!

- Meio bizarra a história, pai.

- Eu posso acompanhar! – ele disse me apressando.

- Então, ela tava namorando um cara há sei lá quantos anos, mas eram tipo, muitos. Aí ela terminou, diz que não foi porque me conheceu, mas terminou e eu achei que a gente ia ficar junto depois disso. Mas ela desapareceu.

- Nossa. Espera. Como foi o começo?

- Ah. No dia da patinação do gelo que eu fui com o Em e com a Lice eu a conheci. Passei a noite conversando com ela... Não pai! A gente não transou! – eu completei rapidamente quando eu vi o seu olhar malicioso. – Não naquela noite pelo menos – disse com um sorriso.

- Esse é meu garoto! – ele disse me dando um tapinha no ombro.

- Pai! Sua mão ta molhada!

- Ah. Desculpa.

- Enfim, eu não falei isso pra ninguém e sei o quão bizarro isso pode parecer, mas eu senti uma coisa com ela... uma conexão bizarra sabe? Como se fosse pra acontecer, como se a gente se conhecesse há séculos...

- Como é isso?

- Difícil explicar, mas é como se ela me _pertencesse_ desde sempre...

- Edward, você conhece essa menina há alguns dias, não fique todo esperançoso; por mais que eu esteja louco pra você se envolver de novo, não queria te ver sofrer mais uma vez, cara... Te ver daquela maneira foi horrível.

- Eu sei... e desculpa por isso, mas é que eu não posso evitar pai...

- Não estou falando o contrário. É só que você tá diferente, sabe?

- Eu sei... pai, eu sinto uma coisa tão forte por ela... Nunca senti isso antes.

- Tipo o que?

- Muita coisa junta.

- Edward, fala comigo... Pode se abrir!

Ahá. Agora ele está abordando a estratégia da Esme? Esse pensamento me fez rir e ele me olhou sem entender, eu só balancei a cabeça negativamente ainda rindo.

- Eu sei que é idiota, mas eu me sinto completamente preso.

- Preso a que?

- A ela pai... Como se eu fizesse tudo por ela e pra ela, sabe?

- Uhhh! Eddie está na coleira! – ele me provocou e eu percebi de onde o Emmett puxou seu jeito provocador.

- Pai!

- Ok ok. Parei! Desculpa, isso é a convivência com o Emm. Continua... – talvez o contrário então.

- Não, é que eu me preocupe em estar na coleira...

- Eu sei que não é.

Taí outra coisa que eu odeio nesse casal. Eles sempre sabem quando você está mentindo,

- É pai, é só isso! Não tem mais fofoca pra contar. Eu conheci essa garota e já me liguei a ela de uma maneira ridícula.

- Edward... – ele me olhou preocupado. – Então a preocupação é só essa? Que você esteja muito vulnerável?

- Não, pra falar a verdade eu nem pensei nisso como um problema. – falei soltando um suspiro derrotado.

- Então?

- Eu to meio preocupado que ela volte com o ex.

- Por quê?

- Ah... Eles meio que têm um laço...

- Muito próximos?

- Não só isso, eles se conhecem desde sempre...

- Isso pode ser ruim.

- Sério que se preocupou com isso?

- Tem mais?

- Ela tá grávida.

Ele largou imediatamente o copo que estava lavando e me olhou em choque.

- Não é meu. – eu completei rapidamente e vi a cor voltar pro seu rosto.

- Isso é bom filho. Você ainda é novo demais.

- Pai... Eu vou assumir se ele não quiser.

Ele me olhou em choque de novo.

- Ela pediu isso? – perguntou com raiva na voz.

- Não! Deus não!

- Insinuou?

- Pai, você tá tendo uma impressão tão errada dela! – falei notando o tom de irritação na minha voz. - Eu meio que sugeri... – murmurei.

- O que? Você sugeriu tomar conta de uma criança que não é sua e que é de uma mulher que você conheceu há o que, dez dias?

Eu NUNCA ia cortar o seu discurso pra falar que fazem seis dias...

- É pai, algo assim.

- Edward, você está fora de si? – eu pude vê-lo ficando vermelho e o tom alterado da sua voz me dizia que ele estava realmente irritado.

- Pai. Eu sou maior de idade, eu me sustendo e que eu saiba, não preciso mais te dar satisfação da minha vida. Só estava conversando porque eu gosto de conversar contigo, mas parece que isso vai se tornar impossível! – respondi no mesmo tom que ele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu te criei melhor Edward!!

- Você me criou suficiente bem pra eu aprender como tratar uma mulher, e eu não vou deixar a mulher que eu _amo_ desamparada, pai! Você não viu como ela estava!

- Você não sabe nada de amor! Isso aí é só porque ela é novidade pra você!

- Tem certeza que é isso pai, que pra mim ela é só uma novidade?

Ele não respondeu e eu senti o meu sangue ferver...

- Você não tem o direito de dizer como EU me sinto.

- Eu sei que não... – ele murmurou.

- Então pronto pai.

- Só estou preocupado, Edward. É um passo muito grande e uma decisão dessas não se toma de uma hora pra outra.

- Quanto tempo levou pra você perceber que estava apaixonado pela mamãe, pai?

- Eu soube no momento que a vi deitada naquela cama de hospital.

- E se ela não tivesse perdido o bebê, se ela ainda estivesse grávida, você ia suprimir esse sentimento?

- Provavelmente não, Edward... – ele disse suspirando resignado.

Meus pais se conheceram porque minha mãe foi sua "paciente" no hospital. Ela tinha sofrido um aborto depois de tentar suicídio porque seu namorado da época não quis assumir a criança. Ela era uma menina, tinha 16 anos quando aconteceu então ficou desesperada e recorreu pra pior das escolhas.

Depois que meu pai percebeu que estávamos numa situação parecida ele sorriu pra mim e apertou meu ombro.

- Isso só pode estar nos genes, essa coisa de se apaixonar rápido demais! Primeiro eu, depois Emmett com Rosalie e agora você. – ele falou e eu sorri. – Desculpa por eu ter reagido exageradamente, mas eu ainda estou preocupado com isso.

- Não fique pai, eu sei onde estou me metendo. Eu a quero pra mim, como nunca quis ninguém.

- Você devia parar de tratar ela como um objeto que você pode possuir, garoto.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo. – eu disse rindo. – Eu realmente queria que ela fosse minha, queria fazer uma escritura em seu nome pra ter a sua posse.

- Por isso que você aceitou o bebê? Pra se sentir mais "dono" dela?

- Não pai... – falei suspirando – Eu aceitei o bebê porque me apaixonei por ela de uma maneira irremediável, e se ela vai ter esse bebê eu vou amar os dois. Afinal de contas, ele vai ser um pedaço dela... E eu já sinto que ela é um pedaço de mim então o bebê por ser um pedaço dela é de mim também--

- Entendi, Edward... - meu pai me cortou - Agora eu realmente acho melhor você parar de ficar falando e falando sobre como você está se sentindo por causa dela porque isso aqui tá começando a ficar meloso demais. Sua mãe adoraria ter esse tipo de conversa, não eu, o seu pai que é muito macho!

Eu gargalhei alto.

- Por falar em mãe, - falei quando parei de rir - você pode manter isso entre a gente, pelo menos por enquanto?

- Claro que sim... - ele disse e eu sorri em agradecimento - Eu realmente estou orgulhoso da sua coragem, filho.

- Obrigada, pai. Mas não é mesmo muito sacrifício...

- Claro, mas se precisar de alguma coisa... – ele falou e eu sorri em agradecimento.

Mantemos uma conversa casual, vez ou outra eu falava da Bella, enquanto lavávamos a louça e pouco antes de terminarmos minha mãe chegou e ficou fazendo companhia.

Quando eu terminei, me despedi deles e do Emmett e voltei pro meu trabalho ansiando a hora de voltar pra Bella, pra nossa bolha, pra nossa redoma, pro nosso _universo paralelo...

* * *

_

_**N.A.: Aí está o capítulo gente!**_

_**Vocês foram melhores do que eu esperei ao me darem 97 reviews! Yay! Lindas!! Acho que só tenho leitorAs, mas se tiver algum rapaz aí me perdoe, lindo... ;***_

_**Acho que respondi a todas, se esqueci de alguma me perdoem...**_

_**E aí, o que acharam do capítulo**__**? A parte que eu mais gosto é a conversa com o Carlisle e o iniciozinho quando o Edward fica analisando cada traço do rosto dela...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**:)**_

_**Cliquem aqui no botão verde pra me dizer a opinião de vocês!^^**_

_**Beijosmil,**_

_**Lou.**_

_**;)**_


	17. Inseguranças

_**Inseguranças**_

**Bella Swan**

A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando voltei daquele ensaio fotográfico infantil foi me trancar na sala escura sob a desculpa de que eu precisava revelar fotos e não podia ser interrompida. Pedro não foi ao estúdio hoje então eu sabia que a interrupção não aconteceria.

Como eu ia conseguir criar um bebê se nem pra tirar fotos de crianças eu servia?

Senti aquele nó familiar se formar na minha garganta e uma dor forte tomou conta do meu peito. Senti ainda minhas pernas fraquejarem e eu caí no chão. Envolvi-as num abraço e fiquei me movendo pra frente e pra trás me ninando numa tentativa pobre de me acalmar. Quanto mais eu tentava suprimir a dor, mais forte ela vinha. E agora minha cabeça estava nublada e eu me percebia tonta quando abria os olhos.

Eu já estava naquele estúdio há muito tempo, eu sabia disso... Há pelo menos três horas e foi só quando a dor voltou a me atingir que eu perdi a noção desse tempo. Eu não mais chorava, eu apenas apertava meu peito numa tentativa de cicatrizar o buraco dali. Todas as minhas inseguranças voltaram a tona depois de hoje...

Meu dia foi uma tragédia. A começar pelo ensaio fotográfico com as crianças. Pelo amor de deus, eram só três e eu não conseguia controlá-las. Eu simplesmente não sabia como agir, como ter a atenção delas. Isso foi me dando uma agonia enorme e cada vez que uma criança me desobedecia mais profundo o buraco do meu peito ficava.

Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso, por deus... Uma criança. Eu não conseguiria criar... Pelo menos não sozinha, mas seria tão injusto afundar alguém comigo... E isso me remetia ao Edward. Deus, o que ele estava fazendo? Como eu podia permitir? Ele estava se comprometendo com um assunto meu, apenas meu... e do Jacob. E aqui vinha outro problema. Eu não tinha idéia de como falar pra ele, eu sei que tinha que falar, mas as palavras simplesmente não formavam uma frase quando eu tentava elaborar um discurso pra contar a ele que seria pai, que sua vida e seus planos estariam arruinados... Isso sem falar do Pedro, Ben e Ângela... Que com certeza não me deixariam sozinha nessa situação, por mais que eu não quisesse.

Eu já tinha voltado a chorar sem nem perceber, e era tanto que a minha respiração estava errática, eu sentia falta de ar, mas não conseguia me mexer. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada além do fato de que eu estava destruindo a vida de todos que eu realmente me importo. Isso é tão injusto... Por que eles tinham que se preocupar comigo e me amar?

Por deus!

Edward falou ontem que me amava... Ele me amava. Ele não podia me amar, eu não podia deixar... Eu não conseguiria suportar isso. Como ele pode me amar? Eu só fiz mal, só causei problema a ele desde o segundo que nossos caminhos se cruzaram. Eu nada fiz de bom pra sua vida, nada. Eu devia afastá-lo de mim, me afastar dele antes que nós dois saíssemos machucados, antes que _ele_ saísse machucado... Ele ainda tinha chances de se curar do tombo, se é que seria um tombo mesmo... Mas eu já me machucava só em pensar em machucar ele... Será possível que eu fiz algo tão ruim pra merecer tamanho castigo? Eu não aguentava suportar o fato de que ele se importava comigo, ele devia me odiar... Eu devia me importar com ele, eu deveria estar fazendo por ele as loucuras que ele ofereceu fazer por mim... Quero dizer, não que eu não me importasse com ele, eu me importava, muito; talvez mais do que eu deveria, mas amor... Você não pode amar duas pessoas na vida, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Só existe um amor, e eu já tive. Por pouco tempo, é claro, mas já tive... Edward e eu estávamos atrasados demais.

Suspirei fundo, e comecei a me levantar pra ir ao banheiro lavar meu rosto, eu precisava sair dali, precisava de ar. Precisava pensar no que fazer.

Acho que me levantei rápido demais, porque eu só pude sentir minhas pernas fraquejando assim que me pus de pé, depois um baque forte junto com uma dor excruciante no lado direito da minha cabeça e depois... Nada

**~*~**

Acordei sentindo um formigamento na minha mão, eu estava me sentindo meio lenta e bastante grogue. A primeira coisa que eu notei foi um barulho de metais batendo, vozes, e bips... Abri meus olhos lentamente esperando minha visão se acostumar.

Quando meus olhos conseguiram se acostumar a forte luminosidade notei que estava num lugar bem pequeno, cercado por cortinas de pano verdes, eu estava com uma camisola branca coberta por um lençol também branco e deitada numa cama. Olhei pra minha mão e vi que tinha uma agulha ali presa por um esparadrapo, segui o canudo que saída da agulha e cheguei a uma bolsa de soro pendurada ao meu lado direito. Ao meu lado esquerdo tinha uma pequena mesa de cabeceira com uma prancheta, e nela tinha um papel que dizia: "Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan".

Imediatamente meu corpo congelou, minha respiração falhou e quando meus sentidos foram retornando levei minha mão a minha barriga, ao meu bebê... Eu não sentia nada. Fiquei nessa posição até que meu coração normalizasse as suas batidas.

Quando consegui me acalmar olhei em volta para ver se via alguém, mas eu estava sozinha. Lentamente me levantei da cama pra sair daquela "sala". Esqueci completamente o soro que estava preso em minha mão e quando me movi, derrubei o seu suporte, fazendo um baque alto no chão. Eu me agachei pra pegá-lo, mas minhas pernas não estavam suficientemente fortes para suportar meu peso dessa maneira então eu caí do chão também.

Rapidamente eu ouvi as cortinas sendo puxadas e um rapaz ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Senhorita, senhorita... – foi só então que percebi que meus olhos estavam fechados.

- Oi? – respondi abrindo os olhos e percebi que minha voz quase não saiu.

- Está se sentindo bem? – ele perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça. – Eu vou te colocar de volta na cama agora. – ele disse me deitando na cama de novo.

- Obrigada. – novamente me surpreendi com a minha falta de voz.

- Não por isso. O que aconteceu?

- Ah... eu... não sabia onde estava e não tinha ninguém aqui... – murmurei.

- Oh, claro. Me desculpe. A culpa foi minha... – ele disse puxando a agulha da minha mão e depois colocando outra num ponto um pouco mais acima do antigo. – Eu não devia ter saído daqui enquanto a senhorita não estivesse acordada, o efeito do remédio que demos para dor já deveria estar acabando. Sente dor?

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Como eu cheguei aqui?

- Eu não sei, senhorita. Mas tinha um homem aqui o tempo todo, saiu tem uns quinze minutos.

- Oh. – decidi não perguntar quem era, pois ele parecia não saber.

- Bom, recoloquei o soro e agora eu espero que a srta. descanse. Vou avisar ao médico que você acordou para ele vir examiná-la melhor.

- Está tudo bem com o bebê? – perguntei sentindo a minha voz engasgar no final.

- Oh. Desculpa mais uma vez. Está tudo bem com vocês dois. Só queremos fazer uns exames para checar melhor.

- Claro.

- Bom, se me dá licença... – ele falou e eu assenti.

Assim que ele saiu da minha visão, fechando a cortina que me separava daquela sala de emergência lotada senti minhas pálpebras pesando e uma sensação de calmaria me atingindo. Ouvia vozes perto demais, como numa conversa; mas eu não conseguia identificá-las...

Senti mãos quentes tocarem meu antebraço levemente acariciando-o e lábios beijarem a minha testa.

- Descansa, teimosinha... Eu estou aqui agora. – era a voz do Pedro que eu ouvi e depois disso mais uma vez o nada me invadiu...

~*~

Ainda estava escuro, minha mão estava dormente e eu não ouvia a mesma barulheira de antes de eu voltar a dormir... Entretanto, dessa vez meu olfato captou um cheiro maravilhoso, era quente, reconfortante e com um leve toque de canela. Só em sentir meu corpo se tranqüilizou, um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto e eu instantaneamente abri os olhos, seguindo o cheiro. Minha visão se focou num copo de papel, dele saía uma fumaça deliciosamente "saborosa"...

Café.

- Hum... Não existe melhor maneira pra ser acordada!

- Ah Bella! – Pedro falou levantando da poltrona verde ao meu lado esquerdo, repousou o copo de café ao seu lado e veio a mim. – Já era hora de você acordar!

Só depois que notei a poltrona que percebi que estava num lugar diferente. Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram, formando uma feição frustrada. Era agora um quarto com paredes brancas, um sofá da mesma cor da poltrona. A cama que eu estava era a mesma que eu estive mais cedo, tinha um armário pequeno grudado na parede oposta à poltrona, uma porta a minha frente e outra ao lado do armário pequeno, uma televisão pequena quase no teto, e uma pequena bancada do meu lado direito. Eu não estava certa, mas devido ao meu amplo conhecimento "prático-hospitalar" era num quarto de hospital que eu estava.

- Hey... – falei dando um sorriso fraco pra ele. – Por que eu tô aqui?

- O médico que está cuidando de você percebeu que a sua pressão estava alta demais pra uma mulher grávida, e olha que você ainda estava dormindo quando ele mediu.

Meu estômago desceu e eu senti meu corpo congelado.

- O que isso quer dizer, Pedro? O bebê tá bem? – perguntei com um pânico perceptível na minha voz.

- Tá sim, Bella... Ele teria falado se tivesse algo errado. Acho que foi só precaução.

Eu sorri aliviada e acariciei levemente meu ventre. Ainda que eu não estivesse pronta pra criar um bebê ele era meu, e eu já amava tê-lo comigo.

Pedro sorriu olhando pra mim e deitou ao meu lado na cama; deitei minha cabeça em seu braço enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo.

- Você me preocupou muito Bella... O que houve?

- Ah... Nada, eu só levantei rápido demais e acabei caindo, aí bati a cabeça no caminho... – ao me recordar disso levei minha mão a cabeça pra conferir se estava machucada e achei um curativo.

- Ei ei ei, mocinha. Pode parar por aí... – ele disse puxando minha mão de volta. – Você levou 5 pontos aí Bella. É melhor não mexer.

- Ah. Ok... – depois que eu falei Pedro gargalhou alto, fazendo meu corpo se mexer ao som da sua risada. – O que foi seu insano?

- Só você, Bella... Acabei de dizer que você levou 5 pontos e você age como se tivesse quebrado a sua unha... Que por sinal, tá precisando de uns tratos!

Eu sorri pra ele e encolhi meus ombros num sinal de rendição.

- Hey, meu café vai esfriar, pega pra mim, por favor? - pedi com o melhor beicinho que pude fazer.

Ele sorriu e me trouxe uma bandeja na cama com uma gelatina verde, uns biscoitos de água e sal, uma maçã e um copo com suco. Eu olhei pra ele sem entender, depois pra bandeja e depois praquele delicioso copo de café repousado ao lado da poltrona.

- Oh não senhora. Aquele é meu. Tire o olho... Se quiser fique com esse!

Ele disse e rapidamente colocou a bandeja de comida ao meu lado e foi pegar seu café, bebendo de um gole só.

-Aaaargh!

- Quente, hun? – perguntei gargalhando! – Isso é o que dá ser olho grande e pão duro!

Ele riu e impulsionou lentamente a minha cama de maneira que eu ficasse sentada e veio pro meu lado.

- Vai comer? - perguntou.

- Não tô com muita fome.

- Ah Bella. Você tem que comer!

- Eu sei, mas se eu comer vou botar pra fora...

Ele olhou feio pra mim como se estivesse tentando me intimidar. Ao notar que não deu certo ele suavizou suas feições.

- Ah... Então você não... se... importaria se eu... comesse?

Gargalhei alto enquanto negava com a cabeça. Ele pegou a maçã e rapidamente comeu, bebendo o suco e depois o biscoito.

- E a gelatina, não vai comer? - perguntei num misto de assombro pela velocidade que ele comeu e risadas.

- Nah... nunca fui muito fã de coisas moles... – ele disse sorrindo safado e piscando um olho.

- Você nunca esteve mais bicha! O que foi? Conheceu alguém?

Ele novamente negou rindo.

- Nem te contei as coisas que aconteceram... - ele disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e eu franzi a testa sem entender.

- Que coisas?

- Que aconteceram no Cielo depois que você foi embora!

- Oh!

- Pois é. Se segura que a batata esquentou! - ele disse gargalhando e depois continuou. - Alice e Jasper conheceram e se deram, eu diria que, _muito_ bem!

- Ahá! Eu sabia! Eles são perfeitos! – falei soltando gritinhos animados!

- Ah, e Edward tem uma direita mortal! – ele disse rindo enquanto massageava seu queixo.

- Oi?

- Ele me bateu... Bateu não. Me socou, praticamente nocauteou, eu diria... – falou naturalmente e eu arregalei os olhos. – Tá tudo bem, Bella... Eu meio que provoquei essa reação dele.

- Eu vou querer saber o que houve? - perguntei com a voz muito séria.

- Bom... Acho que não. – ele comentou rindo baixinho.

- Pode deixar que eu vou me resolver com ele assim que encontrá-lo.

- Não precisa, diva... Já conversamos. Ou você acha que foi o seu porteiro que deixou o Edward entrar no seu prédio?

- Eu não tenho porteiro... - respondi sorrindo.

- Ah Bella... Que seja!

Nós dois gargalhamos altos. Pedro me fazia tão bem...

- Mas então, o que mais você têm pra me contar?

- Ah é. Eu tinha que ter falado isso mais cedo... - Pedro respirou fundo e segurou a minha mão livre de fios e agulhas. - Jacob vai trabalhar com a gente por uma semana, eu fechei acordo com uma revista de esportes e ele foi contratado pela revista pra posar.

- Oh...

- Eu juro que não sabia quem era o modelo deles, Bella... Eu não aceitaria.

- Não Pedro... Tá tudo bem. - falei forçando um sorriso.

- E foi ele que te achou ontem no estúdio, Bella...

Eu arregalei os olhos por ter sido pega completamente de surpresa.

- Como?

- Eu pedi pra ele passar no estúdio pra assinar uns papéis com a Vivian e ele acabou te achando.

Vivian era a nossa contadora, administradora, a mulher que cuida de contratos entre outros afazeres...

- Eu tava na sala escura... – murmurei.

- Eu não sei como foi que ele achou, mas ele ligou pra emergência e te encaminharam pra cá.

- Onde ele está agora?

- Ele ficou até eu chegar... Você chegou umas 8 horas da noite de ontem e eu só consegui chegar as dez. Então você dormiu o tempo inteiro e acordou agora.

- E ele?

- Ele não tá, Bella... Deve ser difícil pra ele ficar aqui. Tenta entender... – ele falou e eu assenti. – Mas ele liga praticamente de hora em hora.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Pedro me conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que a simples menção do Jacob e ele estar sofrendo me faria ficar pra baixo. É irritante perceber que até tentando acertar eu erro... E o pior, ele não queria me deixar saber que ele estava sofrendo...

Eu chorei silenciosamente e Pedro só me abraçou. Nosso momento foi interrompido depois de alguns minutos pelo toque do seu celular.

- Por falar nele... – ele disse sorrindo depois de ver no visor que era.

-Oi Jacob... Na verdade tenho... Tá bem sim, não se preocupa. Ela acordou tem algum tempo... Sem dores... Acho que sim... Isso.

Eu fiquei acenando minha mão na frente dele, sinalizando que queria falar com Jacob. Pedro me entregou o celular.

-Jake? – chamei-o baixinho.

Escutei ele respirar fundo e depois de alguns segundos sua voz, soando levemente tremida atingiu meus sentidos, trazendo uma onda de calor e ansiedade...

-_Bells... Fico feliz em saber que você tá melhor. Me deu um susto e tanto, garota!_

Sua voz definitivamente estava diferente. E eu tenho certeza que se não o conhecesse desde sempre não teria notado, mas pra mim, está claro que ele estava tentando esconder alguma coisa, sua voz neutra era incomum à sua personalidade; ele estava sofrendo e o fato dele querer me privar dessa verdade me destruía cada vez mais.

- Eu estou... Graças a você, né?!

_- Eu só disquei um telefone! O mérito é dos médicos! _– ele disse rindo baixinho e eu o acompanhei.  
_  
_- Ouvi que você ficou comigo mas depois foi embora...

_-É... eu... tive umas coisas a resolver._

Ele não tinha nada pra resolver as 10 horas da noite...

- Claro que teve... – murmurei enquanto suspirava.

Pedro saiu do quarto e eu me vi sozinha com a voz do Jacob.

-_É... então... sem dores?_

- Eu to tão dopada que nem minha mão sinto, Jake. Me deram 5 pontos e Pedro me disse que a minha pressão tá alta. – de repente me vi sorrindo ao perceber que isso nem era muita coisa. – Hum... se bem que já passei por muito pior!

Ele gargalhou e meu coração de encheu de tranqüilidade. Eu amava tanto esse homem, e saber que eu o fazia sofrer me destruía. Eu não voltaria com ele. Isso não seria o certo pra nenhum dos dois, eu o amava como um irmão e ele, se não me amasse como irmã ou uma grande amiga teria que aprender... Era por eu amá-lo tanto que doía profundamente saber que ele estava mal...

- _Bells... Quando eu falo que você é a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo ninguém acredita._

- É... --

Fui cortada pelo som da sua gargalhada tão alta que tive que tirar o celular do meu ouvido por uns segundos.

- Jake?  
_  
__-__**Kilauea!**_- ele disse por entre as gargalhadas e eu ri. Mas ri tanto, por tanto tempo e tão alto que uma enfermeira entrou no quarto. Eu acenei com a mão pra dizer que estava bem e ela foi embora.

Meu rosto e barriga doíam, dos meus olhos escorriam lágrimas e as risadas mantinham o oxigênio longe de mim.

Um dia, quando tínhamos 13 anos e eu tinha acabado de quebrar 8 copos – em minha defesa, eles estavam empilhados na pia – Jacob me chamou de Kilauea enquanto ria. Eu não fazia idéia do que era e ele se recusava a me explicar; disse que eu teria que pesquisar pra descobrir. Eu pesquisei e descobri que Kilauea é o nome do vulcão mais ativo do mundo. Ele me chamava por esse nome sempre e durante 1 ano aquilo foi a sua maneira de me irritar.

Lógico que eu era desastrada, mas ser comparada com o vulcão que era mais ativo do mundo era um pouco demais... pelo menos era o que eu sempre dizia até o dia que rolei da escada do colégio, fazendo uma menina tropeçar em mim que, consequentemente derrubou uma maquete da Casa Branca que estava sendo exposta no meu colégio. Depois desse dia eu achei que o Kilauea devia ser apelidado de "Bella Swan". E não o contrário.

-Eu... não... consigo... respirar! – disse por entre as risadas.

Ele não parou de rir, nem eu por alguns minutos.

Depois ficamos em um silêncio que se tornou estranhamente constrangedor.

- Eu não acho que te agradeci de verdade, Jake.  
_  
__- Esquece isso Bella..._

- Obrigada.  
_  
__- De nada... _– ele disse suspirando._ – Quando você vai sair daí?_

- Eu não sei, o médico queria fazer mais uns exames.  
_  
__- Por que?_

- Precaução, acho.  
_  
__- Bella... O que tá acontecendo? –_ ele perguntou sério.

Uh-ou... Ele não sabia que por eu estar grávida o médico precisava tomar certas precauções.

- Nada Jake... Só precaução. Eu bati com a cabeça, afinal de contas... né?! – menti...  
_  
__- Claro, claro..._

Ficamos em silêncio de novo mas ele logo quebrou.

_-__Bom, er... eu... bem... preciso ir._

- Ah... – meu coração voltou a apertar ao perceber que ele estava querendo fugir de mim.  
_  
__- Tudo bem?_

- Ok. Mas... você... vem?  
_  
__- Oi?_

- No hospital, você vai voltar? – perguntei sentindo minhas bochechas quentes.  
_  
__- Você quer que eu volte? _– ele perguntou numa voz baixa que penetrou no meu ouvido me arrepiando.

Não sei se era bobeira minha, mas eu senti um duplo sentido na pergunta dele e não sabia como reagir.

- Jake... Eu sempre vou querer você na minha vida. Eu te amo, você é o meu melhor  
amigo.

Fui sincera e sabia que ele não ia interpretar de maneira errada a minha afirmação; ele me conhecia bem demais pra saber ler meus sentimentos até por telefone.

Ele suspirou pesado e não falou nada, não o pressionei e depois de alguns segundos ele continuou.

- _Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, Bella. Não tenho como te garantir nada._

- Eu sei... E eu sinto muito, por tudo.  
_  
__- Eu também. Se cuida, amor..._ – ele falou_ – Desculpa, eu não quis... desculpa. Não vai se repetir. A gente se fala depois..._

Depois disso ele desligou o telefone. Eu fiquei olhando pro aparelho prateado na minha mão esperando ele voltar a tocar, mas isso não aconteceu.

Depois de muito tempo a porta do meu quarto abriu e eu vi um Edward com uma roupa azul escura. Claramente um uniforme médico, aqueles de cirurgião. E completamente esbaforido. Seu rosto estava levemente vermelho e tinha marcas de suor na sua roupa.

Ele veio correndo até a minha cama, olhou-me bem de perto e eu sorri ao ver que ele estava com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal, uma luva de plástico enfiada no bolso da frente da calça e com suor na linha da testa e do bigode.

Ao me ver sorrindo ele sorriu de volta e encheu meu rosto de beijos enquanto me abraçava fraquinho.

- Desculpa a demora! Só recebi as mensagens agora. Eu estava preso numa cirurgia... Desculpa, Bella. Desculpa.

Eu continuei rindo enquanto ele beijava a ponta do meu nariz.

- Como _vocês_ estão?

Eu sorri mais uma vez. Na verdade eu não tinha parado de sorrir desde o momento que ele entrou naquele quarto. Se alguém visse diria que eu parecia uma adolescente ridiculamente apaixonada que não consegue tirar o sorriso frouxo da boca.

- Estamos bem... E com saudade.

Ele sorriu da _minha_ maneira e deu um beijo na minha barriga.

- Eu também. Muitas saudades...

Ainda com aquele meu sorriso torto no rosto Edward passou os olhos pelo meu corpo; não uma olhada sexual, foi mais algo clínico. O vi fazer uma pequena careta ao ver minha veia conectada ao soro e a um outro pacotinho com um líquido igualmente transparente. Ele se aproximou do soro e olhou de perto o pacotinho ao lado deste. Suas feições caíram e a cor do seu rosto sumiu enquanto ele lia a etiqueta colada ali.

- Bella, quem te receitou Aldomet?

- O que?

- Esse remédio, Bella. Quem te receitou? Quem é seu médico? – ele falou rápido enquanto buscava a minha ficha pelo quarto. - Por deus, onde está essa pessoa!

- Eu não sei, Edward. Por quê? Algum problema comigo ou com o bebê? Me falaram que me deram um remédio pra dor... Só isso.

- Bom... Claramente não é só isso, Bella! – ele disse irritado.

- Você tá me assustando. O que tá acontecendo? – perguntei com a voz chorosa fazendo ele me olhar pela primeira vez desde a hora que viu o tal remédio.

- Desculpa, querida. Fica tranqüila. Eu sei que quem quer que seja o seu médico sabe o que está fazendo... – ele disse e depois beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Você estava sozinha antes de eu chegar?

- Não, Pedro estava comigo. – respondi ainda chorosa.

- E onde ele está?

- Eu não sei. Ele saiu do quarto enquanto eu estuve no telefone.

Edward me olhou e não falou nada. Acho que ele esperava que eu fosse complementar, mas por algum motivo eu também não falei nada.

Dizer que suas atitudes depois que viu o remédio não me assustavam seria mentira, principalmente quando ele saiu do quarto sem falar nada. Eu tentei me levantar, mas senti uma dor de cabeça forte e muito enjôo. Voltei pra cama, resignada, esperando ansiosamente que ele voltasse com respostas...

~*~

Edward demorou tanto a retornar que eu estava assistindo um programa de culinária na televisão quando a porta do quarto voltou a ser aberta. Para minha surpresa não era o ele, era Pedro.

- Hey! – falei desviando os olhos da televisão e olhando pra ele enquanto tentava esconder o tom preocupado da minha voz.

- Oi gata. Melhorzinha?

- Só um pouquinho de dor de cabeça... Você demorou.

- Ah... Eu meio que esbarrei com um enfermeiro gato e expliquei da situação do meu avô de 90 anos que mora comigo...

- Oi?

- Aí perguntei se ele fazia serviço por fora e quando ele falou que fazia eu pedi o seu telefone... - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso e eu tive que rir alto pelo fato de que ele mora sozinho e não tem avós vivos.

- Você é a criatura mais vil que eu já conheci.

- Eu só usei as armas que a situação me deu, Bella...

- Oh claro! Inventar uma história que seu avôzinho precisa ser cuidado por enfermeiro gostoso sendo que esse avôziho não existe é lutar honestamente...

- Eu nunca disse que foi honestamente. - ele disse piscando o olho. - E acabou que _ele_ me convidou pra um café, e não o contrário!

- Ah... Então sua consciência está limpa né? - ele concordou com a cabeça e eu ri...

- Ah Bella, ouvi por aí que um médico que não é desse hospital e é muito gostoso entrou aqui no seu quarto... – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Anda brincando de médico as minhas costas? – ele perguntou com a voz séria e ri.

- Edward esteve aqui. E ele fez papel de médico sim, mas a gente não brincou... – respondi ainda rindo.

Pedro estava com um sorriso fraco olhando pra mim, acompanhei a direção do seu olhar e vi que eu estava acariciando a minha barriga. Algo completamente inconsciente. Respirei fundo e olhei pra ele.

-Eu to com tanto medo... – falei com a voz baixinha.

- Ô Bella. – ele veio andando e sentou ao meu lado na cama, tomando minha mão nas suas. – O que houve?

- Não sei. Mas eu fico com essa impressão que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer; primeiro eu achei que não fosse ser capaz de criar um filho sozinha, aí Edward vem e quer criar comigo, e eu to com medo do Jacob e depois ele me liga e o Edward ainda me deixou preocupada por causa do remédio. Eu tenho a impressão de estar segurando uma bomba relógio que a qualquer momento vai estourar. Eu tenho tanto medo... – falei de uma vez só.

Senti as lágrimas quentes passarem pelo meu rosto gelado. Parecia tudo verdade agora que eu fui capaz de assumir pra mim mesma em voz alta... Meus medos agora criaram corpo.

- Woow. Temos alguém nervosa aqui! – ele disse enquanto puxava a minha cabeça sutilmente pra deitar no seu peito. – Vamos por partes Bella. O que você falou sobre o Edward?

- Ele quer criar o bebê comigo. – murmurei e senti Pedro segurar a respiração.

- Isso é grande, Bella. Você quer isso? – ele perguntou e eu encolhi o ombro.

Eu definitivamente não sei o que quero. Em nenhum aspecto da minha vida.

- Ele disse que me amava.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Também disse? - Eu neguei com a cabeça me encolhendo ainda mais em seu abraço. – Tá tudo bem, Bella... – disse com a voz suave. - Por que você acha que não vai ser capaz de cuidar de uma criança?

- Pedro, eu sou uma incompetente quando o assunto é crianças. E no ensaio fotográfico de ontem ficou claro que eu nunca seria respeitada por uma. Nem a minha nem a de ninguém... Eu não posso fazer isso, Pedro. – falei já mergulhada nas lágrimas – Eu sei que não vou conseguir. Vou acabar colocando mais uma criança no mundo que vai ser infeliz porque tem uma mãe que não sabe cuidar dela.

Pedro me abraçou forte e eu chorei muito, descarregando tudo o que eu guardava pra mim. Ele murmurava que eu ia ser uma ótima mãe, que eu ia errar, mas no final ia ficar tudo bem e que ele estaria sempre comigo.

- Eu não quero o Jake longe de mim. – murmurei no seu peito.

- Eu sei...

- Eu o amo demais pra afastá-lo... – Pedro me abraçou forte e eu ouvi a porta do quarto sendo batida pelo vento.

- Você já fez o que podia fazer Bella. Agora só pode esperar pra ver se ele vai ser capaz de aceitar as suas condições. Você não pode acabar com a sua vida e a dele tentando um relacionamento que está fadado ao fracasso.

- Será que esse bebê não é a nossa chance?

- Esse bebê é a prova do amor e da amizade de vocês, Bella. Não uma algema que te liga a ele...

- Eu sei...

- Então para de pensar nisso. Bola pra frente, amor.

- E se ele não quiser ser só meu amigo?

- Ele vai querer, eu tenho certeza... Só dê tempo a ele, meu anjo... E de mais a mais, eu posso convencer ele a fazer isso...

- Ah é? Como exatamente?

- Eu tenho meus métodos 'honestos' gata!

Eu sorri pra ele e voltei a deitar na cama quando me senti enjoada.

- Pedro, pode ver onde está o Edward? Ele saiu há um tempo e não voltou... Tô meio preocupada.

- Claro.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto.

Novamente eu me vi sozinha com os meus pensamentos e meus medos... Medos esses que servem só pra atormentar minha felicidade, minha vida... _Os fantasmas do meu presente...

* * *

_

_**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence e eu juro não estar ganhando dinheiro em cima dessa fic!**_

_**E aíii gente, gostaram**__**?**_

_**Mandem reviews e me mostrem um pouquinho do amor de vocês!**_

_**;)**_


	18. Revelações

_**TWILIGHT NÃO ME PERTENCE. E tenho dito!**_

_**Desculpem pelo atraso gente.**_

_**Eu tinha planejado postar esse capítulo na sexta feira passada, mas acabei não conseguindo postar e sábado caí de cama.**__**Fiquei assim a semana inteira. Só fui pra faculdade e estágio na quinta-feira e voltei pior do que estava. Acabei parando no médico porque tava com 40 de febre e fui diagnosticada com sinusite crônica e princípio de anemia.**_

_**A semana foi pesadérrima pra mim. **__**Maaaaas boas notícias, estou ótima agora!**_

_**=D**_

_**Música altamente recomendada para o post: Lost without you – Robin Thicke

* * *

**_

_**Revelações**_

**Bella Swan**

Eu não esperei muito tempo e alguém bateu levemente na porta. Mandei a pessoa entrar enquanto desligava a televisão e me ajeitava na cama arrumando os lençóis em cima do meu corpo, cobrindo-o.

Um homem grisalho, de pele clara e olhos castanhos bem escuros entrou no quarto. Ele aparentava ter uns 45 anos estava usando uma camisa branca e gravata azul, uma calça social grafite, um sapato preto e um jaleco branco por cima. Ele era bastante bonito e assim que me viu sentada na cama sorriu mostrando suas covinhas na bochecha.

- Olá!

- Oi. – sorri em resposta.

- Eu sou Dr. Johns, o ginecologista e obstetra do hospital.

Eu sorri meio tensa enquanto respirava fundo esperando a bomba que ele veio jogar. Por que diabos um obstetra estava aqui? Meu bebê estava mal? Por que todos estavam escondendo coisas de mim?

- Como você está se sentindo, Isabella? - ele me perguntou acordando-me do meu transe.

- Só Bella... – o corrigi e ele sorriu concordando com a cabeça – Pra ser sincera eu não sinto dor. Acho que o remédio pra dor é realmente eficiente. Se não tivessem falado que eu tinha levado 5 pontos eu nem saberia... – respirei fundo tentando conter o nervosismo – Doutor, tem algo errado com o bebê? - preferi perguntar logo, sem rodeios...

Ele estava ao meu lado analisando a minha ficha médica e assim que fiz a pergunta ele olhou pra mim com os olhos levemente arregalados e as bochechas num leve tom avermelhado.

Ele estava ao meu lado analisando a minha ficha médica e assim que fiz a pergunta ele olhou pra mim.

- Não, Bella. Não há nada errado com o feto. Mas tem algo que precisamos fazer.

- O que?

- Você está com a pressão alta demais, Bella. A última medição foi de 14/9. Isso pra uma pessoa em condições normais não é tão grave, mas pressão alta na gravidez é algo muito perigoso. Fácil de lidar, mas isso pode ser sinal de uma pré-eclâmpsia ou até a mesmo eclampsia. Acho difícil porque são doenças que costumam aparecer pelo menos na 15ª semana, e você está com 12. Mas isso Bella, pode ocasionar um aborto espontâneo.

Eu não conseguia falar. Sei que era bobeira, mas sabe aquela história de instinto maternal? Eu claramente tinha o meu aflorado. A vontade que eu tinha era abraçar minha barriga e não deixar nada e nem ninguém fazer mal a ele. O problema é que a única pessoa que ameaçava meu bebê agora era eu.

Eu queria e precisava perguntar muita coisa pra esse médico, mas nada nenhum som saiu da minha boca por muito tempo.

- Se você tomar as precauções certas você vai ter uma gestação normal e a criança vai nascer saudável. - ele falou ao notar o meu desespero.

- Doze semanas? – foi tudo o que eu consegui falar. De todas as perguntas que eu tinha pra fazer essa foi a única que saiu de meus lábios. Como eu podia estar grávida de 12 semanas?!

- Tudo indica que sim, Bella. Pelo menos pela quantidade de hormônios, mas eu queria fazer uma ultra-sonografia. – eu assenti. - Esse remédio que você está tomando junto com o soro é pra ajudar a manter a sua pressão estável. Você vai ter que me prometer que vai ser muito cuidadosa. Vai ter que comer comida sem sal, evitar esforço físico e estresse e repousar muito. Você tem alguém que possa te ajudar?

Respirei fundo tentando lutar contra o impulso de gritar com ele por ele me chamar de invalida quando ouvi o mais maravilhoso dos sons, uma voz aveludada, baixa e levemente rouca.

- Ela tem. - Edward afirmou.

Olhei pra Edward e não consegui segurar o sorriso enorme que ficou estampado no meu rosto. Nossos olhares não se cruzaram desde a hora que ele entrou no quarto, mas eu me sentia segura, em casa.

O médico olhou pra ele e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Certo. Estava justamente contando pra Bella que ela está com a pressão alta e os riscos disso. Disse que ela--

- Eu notei assim que vi o medicamento ligado a sua veia, doutor. Já sei que procedimentos tomar. Mais alguma coisa? - Edward o cortou e falou com um tom de voz extremamente seco.

Arregalei meus olhos a notar o tratamento arisco do Edward com o médico. Minhas bochechas coraram imediatamente. O médico olhou pra mim com um olhar questionador.

- Está tudo bem, doutor. Aqueles exames, o senhor está com pressa de fazê-los?

- Não. Eu posso mandar a receita e a senhorita faz onde quiser. Talvez com o seu ginecologista, se preferir.

- Não, eu já estou aqui. Gostaria que fosse feito de uma vez.

Senti meu corpo estremecer quando Edward tocou minha mão. Era sempre incrível quando eu sentia meu corpo amolecer perto dele, nada surpreendente... Eu já sabia o efeito que ele tinha sobre mim, mas até quando isso ia persistir?

- Eu vou mandar preparar os exames, se tiver tudo bem...

- Eu preferia fazer --

- Claro doutor, faça isso. – Cortei Edward ao notar o tom seco em sua voz e respondi ao médico com um sorriso.

- Posso pelo menos saber que exames? – Edward perguntou sarcástico.

- Só alguns de rotina, alguns exames laboratoriais, ultra-sonografia... Só pra saber se o bebê de vocês está bem.

- Oh, não é --

- Faço isso, doutor. Obrigada. – Edward disse me cortando e sorrindo pra mim.

O médico pediu licença e eu encarei Edward com os olhos estreitos. Ele estava com o sorriso travesso no rosto.

- O que foi isso tudo?

- O que? – ele perguntou num tom, ridiculamente, inocente.

- Primeiro a sua falta de educação com o médico, depois as cortadas que você me deu e agora isso... Que história é essa de falar que o bebê era nosso? - perguntei não num tom indignado, mas num tom absolutamente curioso.

- Fui mal educado com ele por ele ser um incompetente. Bella, ele nem checou pra saber se você era alérgica ao Aldomet. – eu arregalei os olhos e ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos. – Eu vi na ficha, nenhum exame de alergia.

- Ele podia ter feito mal ao bebê?

- É um remédio de baixo risco, _meu amor..._ Mas sim, ele podia.

Senti meu coração bater freneticamente e minhas bochechas ficaram quentes. Muito quentes. Não sei se foi pela ação do médico ou a do Edward.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e ele acariciou minhas bochechas coradas com as costas da sua mão. Senti minhas bochechas corarem ainda mais. Ele aproximou-se seu rosto do meu e deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com vocês. – ele murmurou enquanto traçava o contorno dos meus lábios com o seu polegar. – Fica tranqüila. E se estiver tudo bem pra você, eu preferia que você ficasse com uma ginecologista que eu conheço, Bella...

Eu assenti com a cabeça porque não sabia o que mais responder ou como agir devido a tamanha proximidade.

Ele encostou suave mente seus lábios nos meus e eu suspirei por causa da saudade daquele movimento. Edward acariciou meu rosto com seus dedos frios e roçou sua boca na minha. Cedo demais ele desencostou e eu soltei um muxoxo fraco, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele me deu um beijo estalado na boca e se afastou o suficiente pra eu não puxá-lo.

Edward soltou um suspiro pesado e encarou a porta do quarto, ficando de costas pra mim.

Acariciei suas costas levemente enquanto percebia sua respiração errática.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei apreensiva. Ele não respondeu. – Edward? – perguntei e ele continuou em silencio. Comecei a me levantar da cama soltando um gemido de dor baixinho (aparentemente o efeito do remédio devia estar passando porque senti minha cabeça latejar) e isso foi suficiente pra ele me olhar.

- Tá sentindo dor?

- Um pouquinho... – fiz bico e ele sorriu de lado enquanto me deitava ao meu lado na cama e acariciava meu cabelo. – O que aconteceu contigo? Por que tão preocupado?

Ele me olhou e senti minha alma sendo perfurada por aqueles olhos que, por alguma razão, não estavam tão brilhantes quanto costumavam ser. Segurei a sua mão que estava no meu cabelo e a trouxe para a frente do meu rosto, depositando um beijo em sua palma. Edward segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, acariciando levemente a linha do maxilar até meus lábios e soltou um longo suspiro no meu rosto, arrepiando-me e embriagando-me com seu cheiro. Ele encostou nossas testas e falou baixinho.

- Você tem certeza que quer isso?

- O que?

- Nós dois.

Senti todo o sangue acumulado no meu rosto descer pro pé. Ele estava mudando de idéia, ele não me queria. Sem que eu tivesse ordenado uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto junto com um soluço; o que era ridículo, porque o tempo inteiro eu queria isso, que ele tivesse percebido que ele merecia algo muito melhor que eu.

- Shhh... Não chora Bella. Eu entendo. – ele disse secando minhas lágrimas que caíam sem parar. Os soluços eram mais freqüentes e a dor no peito era sufocante.

Levantei minha mirada para encará-lo e seus olhos estavam marejados. Ele rapidamente desviou seu olhar do meu, olhando pra janela. Segurei seu rosto e o trouxe pra perto de mim novamente.

- O que você entende? – perguntei entre os soluços. Eu estava tentando controlar o choro e isso fazia a minha cabeça latejar ainda mais.

Ele fechou os olhos e uma lágrima caiu. Eu a limpei e deixei minha mão em seu rosto. Edward inclinou seu rosto na direção da minha mão e a segurou ali, acariciando-a.

- Você vai embora, né? – perguntei tão baixo que estava certa que ele não iria ouvir.

Edward instantaneamente abriu os olhos – que estavam vermelhos – e me olhou; não falou nada por muito tempo. Ficamos presos um no outro. Eu precisava gritar pra que ele ficasse, pra que ele não me abandonasse, que eu precisava dele; mas nada saía da minha boca. Minha voz era inexistente naquele momento.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, Bella. – ele disse depois de um longo silêncio e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Minha garganta se apertou ao vê-lo tão vulnerável, tão machucado. - Até quando você quiser. – ele me assegurou.

- Eu sempre vou querer você. – falei suspirando e senti minhas bochechas corando.

Me assustei por estar assumindo isso pra mim mesma. Edward sorriu o_meu_sorriso torto. Eu vi seus olhos brilhando de novo e uma lágrima caiu.

- Desculpa, eu... não quis... dizer isso. – murmurei sentindo minhas bochechas pegando fogo. Abaixei meu olhar pra tentar evitar vê-lo chorando.

- Não quis? – ele perguntou segurando meu queixo e fazendo-me olhar pra ele novamente.

Suas feições tinham caído e ele estava fazendo um bico e uma cara de desolado. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, numa carranca.

- Eu... quis... mas você... talvez... assim... não... queria.

- Ahn? - ele me olhou confuso.

~*~

**Edward Cullen**

- Edward...- falou respirando fundo. – Eu não quero que você se prenda a alguém que só pode te oferecer problemas. Você merece alguém que pode te fazer feliz, você é maravilhoso demais pra se prender a alguém que está grávida, e de um filho que não é nem seu.

Os olhos da Bella estavam tão lotados de lágrimas que elas caiam pelo canto.

- Bella... – falei engolindo a porra do nó que ainda estava na minha garganta. – Você me quer com você? – ela não falou nada, apenas desviou o olhar. Segurei seu rosto mais uma vez fazendo-a olhar pra mim. – Já te perguntei isso uma vez e vou perguntar de novo. Você me quer?

Bella fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Aproximei meu rosto do dela, posicionando minha boca estrategicamente sobre a sua orelha.

- Diga que não me quer e eu vou embora. Diga que quer ele que eu vou te deixar feliz. Mas eu preciso que você diga, caso contrário eu vou ficar. Por você... por ele – disse acariciando a sua barriga – _e por mim._

Fechei os olhos com medo do que iria ouvir. A reação dela me pegou de surpresa.

Bella virou seu rosto na direção do meu e me puxou para bem perto da sua boca. Meu corpo estremeceu com a antecipação do momento.

_- Eu quero você... Só você._

Foi tudo o que ela pode dizer antes de eu seguir as vontades irracionais do meu corpo. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e aproximei nossos lábios. Pisquei meus olhos ao sentir suas pequenas mãos em cima das minhas. Seu rosto estava corado, eu sentia isso pelo fato das minhas mãos estarem esquentado, sua respiração estava forte, ofegante, seus olhos estavam fechando e sua boca levemente aberta.

Toquei seus lábios com os meus. Foi só um roçar de lábios, mas foi suficiente pra arrepiar cada centímetro do meu corpo. Trouxe seu rosto pra mais perto do meu e a beijei, movimentando apenas os lábios contra os dela. Sua respiração batia no meu rosto e o seu cheiro me enlouquecia.

Segurei seus cabelos enquanto trazia seu delicioso lábio inferior pra dentro da minha boca, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Esse som me fez lembrar de como eram seus gemidos enquanto ela estava embaixo de mim. Enfiei minha língua dentro dos seus lábios entreabertos, sem me incomodar em pedir permissão e Bella recebeu-me da melhor maneira possível; sugou minha língua com seus lábios carnudos fazendo-me gemer em resposta.

Segurei mais forte seus cabelos enquanto travava uma batalha com sua língua. Eu precisava da dominância. Precisava saber que ela estava rendida, que ela não amava aquele cara, que eu fui precipitado e aquilo que ouvi enquanto ela falava com o Pedro era um engano, que ela era minha... Ela concedeu a vitória pra mim depois de algum tempo, quando passou a acariciar levemente sua língua na minha, diminuindo a velocidade do beijo, mas aumentando cada vez mais sua intensidade.

Minhas mãos entraram dentro daquela fina camisola hospitalar, subindo vagarosamente pela lateral da sua cintura. Bella gemeu dentro na minha boca e a vibração me fez sentir minhas calças ficando cada vez mais apertadas. Puta merda, o que é que essa mulher tem que me faz ficar excitado com um beijo?

A minha mão, que ainda estava em seu cabelo, se enterrou ainda mais a trazendo mais pra mim. Eu queria me fundir a ela...

Bella gemeu, mas dessa vez não foi de prazer.

- Bella... o que... me desculpa! – Falei baixinho...

Merda!

Imediatamente tirei minhas mãos do seu corpo e me afastei; Bella parecia ter planos diferentes já que me puxou pela gola da camisa e me beijou fervorosamente. Ela mordia meu lábio e eu não sabia como reagir, estava estático.

- Me beija... – ela sussurrou num tom suplicante.

Eu seria capaz de negar alguma coisa a ela?

Puxei-a pela nuca trazendo seus lábios pra casa, pro lugar o qual não deveriam sair nunca, beijando-a ferozmente. Joguei-a de volta na cama e quando ia subir em cima dela ela gemeu.

- Ouch! – ela disse fechando os olhos com força.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntei assustado. Ela abriu os olhos e quando me olhou, sorriu.

- Minha cabeça tá doendo um pouquinho... – ela disse fazendo um bico deliciosamente tentador e encolhendo seu nariz arrebitado. Eu ri satisfeito por não ser nada que eu pensava que fosse e sua careta só aumentou quando me viu rindo.

- Quer parar de rir? – ela perguntou dando um tapa no meu ombro me fazendo rir ainda mais alto. Eu estava tão aliviado. – Qual é a graça, hein?

- Você. – disse apertando fraquinho seu nariz com meus dedos. Bella fez um bico ainda maior, franzindo sua sobrancelha e olhando pra baixo.

Como eu já previa, meu corpo respondeu imediatamente ao seu lábio vermelho, carnudo e molhado e me vi sendo atraído pra ela, quase como se nós tivéssemos um imã interno.

A beijei.... Eu juro que planejava que fosse algo rápido, mas quando senti sua língua no meu lábio inferior não resisti e a beijei propriamente, aprofundando nosso beijo dessa vez. Bella correspondeu, segurando-me forte pela nuca. Impedindo-me de me afastar... Como se algum dia eu fosse conseguir, ou até mesmo querer...

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

Me separei rápido do Edward quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta. Edward pareceu não se importar com o 'entrão' e deitou sua cabeça em meu peito, me abraçando. Ele estava "semi-deitado" sobre mim e de costas pro teto. Sorri ao ver que era o Pedro.

Acariciei os cabelos do Edward enquanto ele virava o rosto pra saber quem tinha entrado.

- Oi casal. – Pedro disse piscando o olho. _Eu espero que essa piscada tenha sido pra mim._

- E aí? – Edward falou ainda deitado sobre mim.

- Melhorzinha, meu anjo? – Pedro me perguntou enquanto sentava-se na poltrona.

- Uhum... Só um pouco de dor de cabeça. – disse e logo senti a mão do Edward acariciando meu cabelo suavemente. – Mas não tenho mais nada, nem enjôo.

- Isso é bom. – Pedro disse ligando a televisão num canal de noticiário. – Previsão pra sair daqui?

- Ela inventou de fazer uns exames aqui, então a gente vai ter que esperar mais um pouco. – Edward falou por mim.

- Uhm. – Pedro respondeu.

- Mas eu vou ficar com a médica que o Edward vai me indicar. – falei e senti seus lábios beijando suavemente a curva do meu pescoço me arrepiando.

- Ela é de família. Minha mãe e Alice se consultam com ela.

- Edward. Eu não vou ter dinheiro pra ir num médico que elas vão. – disse indignada. Ele riu baixinho.

- Bella boba! Eu já disse que vou cuidar de você! – ele disse beijando o canto da minha boca.

De canto de olho vi um sorriso se espalhar pelo rosto do Pedro enquanto ele assistia a televisão, fingindo que não prestava atenção na conversa.

- Você sabe que eu não vou aceitar né? – eu falei.

- Você sabe que isso não está em discussão, né? – ele retrucou.

- Lógico que está. Eu sei tomar conta de mim, eu posso me sustentar e não vou admitir você pagando nada pra mim, nem médicos nem nada.

- Você é absurda, Bella. – ele bufou levantando-se de cima de mim e passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Oh... Você não viu nada... – Pedro comentou rindo.

Ele continuaram debochando de mim... bufei e comecei a assistir televisão. Edward deitou ao meu lado e me deu um beijo na têmpora. Eu fingi não dar atenção, mas minhas bochechas coraram.

- Tão bonitinha corada! – ele disse rindo enquanto passava o dedo na extensão do meu nariz.

- Hunf! – eu resmunguei e continuei assistindo a televisão.

Edward e Pedro logo engajaram numa conversa sobre música enquanto Edward me abraçava pela cintura. Eu ainda estava "entretida" com a televisão quando ouvi batidas na porta.

Edward levantou da cama e foi abri-la. Era um enfermeiro moreno, alto... bastante bonito. Vi um sorriso pequeno em seu rosto e seu olhar estava grudado no Pedro, que também tinha um sorriso no rosto. Sorri olhando pra eles e Edward fez uma suave careta quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ele forçou um sorriso quando viu que eu o olhava, repreendendo-o.

Limpei minha garganta e o enfermeiro me olhou.

- Olá, Isabella. Eu sou Sam. – ele disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Muito prazer, Sam. Eu sou Bella. – disse piscando pra ele, que sorriu ainda mais pra mim.

- Eu vim te pegar pra fazer os exames. Tá pronta? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

Edward estava ao meu lado, me ajudando a levantar sem que eu nem mesmo tivesse percebido sua movimentação.

- Ela vai de camisola ou pode colocar uma roupa mais decente? – Edward perguntou enquanto, delicadamente me segurava por baixo dos braços, me pondo de pé.

- Ela pode ir com a camisola...

Eu estava rindo porque estava absolutamente bem e ele estava sendo ridiculamente cuidadoso.

- Psiu, eu consigo ficar em pé sozinha... – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Eu sei. – ele disse me dando um estalinho na boca.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei ainda sussurrando.

- Só tô deixando claro aqui o que é meu. – ele falou também sussurrando no meu ouvido e eu explodi em gargalhada.

Rapidamente parei de rir ao sentir minha cabeça doer. Apoiei-a no ombro do Edward e ele me abraçou pela cintura.

- Ela vai com roupas normais porque depois do exame vamos sair daqui. – Edward falou.

- Ela não recebeu alta, senhor.

- Ela vai receber.

Sam olhou pra ele assustado, assim como Pedro e eu.

- Edward, você pode parar com a grosseria?

- Ele não para de te secar, Bella. Saco! - ele sussurrou e essa última parte foi quase um murmúrio.

- Ele tá dando mole pro Pedro, Edward... – sussurrei no ouvido dele e depositei um beijo em seu rosto. – Agora para de bobeira e vai lá pra fora com eles que eu vou trocar de roupa.

Ele assentiu e os três saíram do quarto. Troquei de roupa cuidadosamente e depois fui fazer exames. Depois disso tive alta, como foi prometido e Edward me levou pra sua casa sob o pretexto de que precisava pegar algumas coisas que estavam lá. Pedro voltou pro trabalho e disse pra eu tirar uns dias de férias. Inútil dizer que eu não tiraria os dias de férias.

* * *

_**Heeeeeeey amores!**_

_**=)**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**O próximo vem mais rápido, prometo!**_

_**;)**_

_**Então... reviews, né!**_

_**Beijos mil,**_

_**Lou.**_


	19. Segredos

_**Segredos...**_

**Bella Swan**

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou assim que entramos no seu apartamento.

- Não, eu to bem. Obrigada. – respondi sorrindo.

- Eu vou pegar uma água. Por que você não vai pro meu quarto deitar um pouquinho?

- Uhum... Eu não achei que fosse deitar tão cedo, mas ainda tô tão cansada.

- É assim mesmo. Efeitos dos remédios. Daqui a pouco passa e você volta pra sua vida badalada. – ele disse rindo e piscando o olho.

- Claro claro. Super badalada! – falei prolongando o 'u' da palavra super.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço e respirando profundamente ali; comecei a rir porque isso me fez sentir cócegas.

- O que foi, Bella?

- Cócegas! – disse rindo e me afastando dele.

Eu fiquei com as costas um tanto arqueadas quando tentei me afastar dele porque Edward ainda me segurava pela cintura. Ele sorriu pra mim e me puxou de volta pra ele pela nuca. Ficou acariciando meu rosto com a ponta do seu nariz que estava gelada. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Edward apertou minha cintura e trouxe meu corpo mais pra perto e me deu um beijo estalado na boca e se afastou. Fiquei olhando pra ele estática, ele riu passando a mão no cabelo.

- Acho melhor você ir logo porque se você continuar me tentando desse jeito eu não vou deixar você descansar e não vou conseguir voltar pro trabalho...

Ir logo? Eu estava tentando ele?

- Uhn?

- Bella vai, por favor, pro meu quarto e me espera lá. – ele disse piscando o olho.

Eu assenti e fiz menção de me retirar, mas ele voltou a me puxar e me beijou.

- Meu deus, o que você tem hein, mulher? Por que eu não consigo me afastar de você? – ele perguntou com a boca ainda colada na minha. Eu gargalhei e me afastei dele.

- Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa. – disse olhando pra ele por cima do meu ombro enquanto me afastava dele.

Edward sorriu e foi pra cozinha.

~*~

Estava deitada na sua cama gigantesca, coberta até o pescoço com seu edredom macio e com a televisão de plasma ligada.  
Esse homem era rico... Muito rico. E isso me intimidava tanto.

- Queridaaa... Cheguei! – Edward gritou assim que entrou no quarto. Eu ri e o chamei pra deitar ao meu lado na cama. – Trouxe um suco de uva pra você. – ele disse com um sorriso tão grande que eu fui incapaz de negar.

Assenti com a cabeça e ele veio pra cama. Me deu o suco e sentou ao meu lado, por dentro do edredom. Tomei um gole pequeno de suco e fiz uma careta, mas logo a desfiz pra ele não ver. Eu definitivamente detestava uva e qualquer variação dela.

- Tá azedo? – Edward perguntou.

- Ah. Não. Tá ótimo!

Ele riu baixinho e tirou o suco da minha mão, colocando-o no criado mudo.

- Você não gosta de suco de uva?

- Ah... não é assim... eu gosto. Claro. – falei olhando pra baixo sentindo minhas bochechas em fogo. Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto o ouvia rir baixinho.

- Parece que tem muita coisa sobre você que eu não conheço né?

- É... mas acho que a recíproca também seja verdadeira... – falei e finalmente olhei pra ele. Edward estava com um sorriso tímido no rosto, estava com o mesmo uniforme do hospital e com o cabelo igualmente desgrenhado. Estiquei meu corpo e dei um beijo sutil em seus lábios. Ele sorriu pra mim e beijou minha testa. Eu me coloquei entre suas pernas, com minhas costas em sua barriga e minha cabeça deitada em seu peito. Edward abraçou-me pela cintura e deitou sua cabeça na minha. Fiquei brincando com seus dedos que estavam na minha barriga.

- Desembucha!

- Oi?

- Me fala tudo de você.

- Edward. Isso pode ser muita coisa...

Ele riu e a vibração de sua risada me fez acompanhar seu riso.

- Bom...Eu não tenho nada de extraordinário pra contar...- eu assumi.

- Bella... Você por si só já é extraordinária... – ele disse acariciando minha barriga. - E eu tenho certeza que saber detalhes só vai acrescer na opinião que eu tenho sobre você. – ele falou e eu me senti corando...

- Tem certeza? Eu realmente não sou muito interessante.

- Eu aposto que é. Agora diz Bella... Eu quero saber mais sobre você... – ele sussurrou no

meu ouvido.

- Eu não gosto de uvas... – ele riu – Adoro andar descalça, detesto sangue e agulhas, aperto a pasta de dente pelo meio, não pela extremidade, minha fruta favorita é pêssego e eu sou absolutamente viciada em café. – Ele deu um beijo na curva do meu pescoço me arrepiando

– Eu me arrepio com beijos no pescoço – ele riu – Sou muito friorenta e detesto manicure.

- Uhum... – ele murmurou pra eu continuar.

- Eu sou a pessoa mais desastrada do universo, meu apelido de infância era o nome do vulcão mais ativo do mundo, - ele riu muito alto - eu adoro pintar quadros e detesto não ter tempo pra isso...

- Hum... E hobbies? O que a Bella faz no seu tempo livre?

- Ah... não que eu tenha muito, mas quando eu tenho eu gosto de tirar fotos de coisas que eu realmente quero e não das que eu sou obrigada, gosto de cozinhar e ler... eu simplesmente adoro ler. Livros são a minha paixão. E eu gosto de escrever, eu sei que parece bobo, mas eu gosto. São coisas só minhas, sabe? Reflexões... não é nada pra ser publicado, é como um diário... só que não existe aquela obrigação de escrever todo dia.

- Não é bobo, Bella. Eu sou assim com a música também, especificamente com as composições. Digamos que minhas composições são como seu diário...

- Não é um diário... – eu murmurei e ele riu.

- Que tipos de livros você gosta de ler? – ele perguntou.

- Tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Tenho um gosto muito amplo. De literatura inglesa à russa. De romances a ficção. De Austen, Tennyson e Bronte à Maguire, Lindsay, King, Sheldon…

- De literatura clássica e romance à mistérios, assassinatos, serial killers e mistérios?

- Wow... Temos aqui um viciado em livros também né?

- Eu queria ter tempo pra isso, Bella... Mas atualmente eu só leio artigos biomédicos... – ele disse suspirando...

- Mas e você, me fala dos seus detalhes.

- Hum... eu odeio pasta de dente apertada no meio – eu ri alto – Adoro canela, detesto andar descalço porque fico com o pé frio, sou absolutamente viciado em filmes e no meu piano, minha família é tudo pra mim e eu não vejo a hora de ter a minha – nessa hora ele acariciou mais uma vez minha barriga e eu engoli em seco, tensa... – Sou apaixonado pelo o que faço, apesar de ser cansativo é gratificante. Detesto verduras – ele disse e eu ri – Minha comida favorita é nhoque. Meu apelido de infância era 'o geek' – eu ri alto por imaginar um Edward pequenininho e nerd – e eu fiz cirurgia no olho pra não precisar usar óculos.

- Muito mais interessante! – eu comentei fazendo carinho em sua mão.

- Tem mais uma coisa, dizem as más línguas que eu sou muito impulsivo... Mas eu discordo. É porque quando eu quero alguma coisa eu movo o mundo atrás dela... – senti ele me puxando mais pra perto dele.

Ficamos em silencio depois disso assistindo o filme em preto e branco que passava na televisão, mais tarde reconheci uma cena como a do filme 'Casablanca'.

Assim que o filme acabou, Edward foi tomar banho pra voltar pro trabalho. Insistiu que eu ficasse ali até, pelo menos, ele voltar. Ele disse que não tinha plantão, mas que tinha que olhar alguns pacientes que ele largou quando ouviu a mensagem do Pedro em sua caixa postal que eu estava no hospital.

- Alguma previsão pra voltar, Edward?

- Antes das nove da noite... Por que?

- Nada... só pra saber. – eu disse tentando deixar meu tom de voz neutro.

A verdade é que eu estava planejando fazer um nhoque pra ele hoje. Eu adorava cozinha italiana e era a que eu melhor sabia fazer...

- Ok então. Me espera hein?

Eu sorri e assenti. Ele me puxou da cama pra ficar em pé, na frente dele e me deu um beijo no canto da boca, depois se afastou e me olhou. Eu me arrepiei em ver tanta luxuria e desejo estampados ali, mordi meu lábio inferior por causa da ansiedade e seu olhar acompanhou meu movimento. Assim que soltei meu lábio ele puxou-me pela nuca e me beijou. Forte, rápido, sedento. Meus joelhos fraquejaram e ele me deitou na cama, vindo por cima de mim. Abri minhas pernas para acomodá-lo melhor e ele continuou seu assalto nos meus lábios e no meu corpo. Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares e isso me deixava tonta, sem ar. Cedo demais ele quebrou o beijo, se afastando. Ele estava ofegante e eu arfante.

- Preciso tomar outro banho. Antes que eu não consiga parar...

E com isso ele se trancou no banheiro pra tomar um banho frio... eu acho.

Eu definitivamente ia precisar de um banho também.

Arrumei a sua cama enquanto esperava ele acabar o banho. Assim que acabou, ele foi pro hospital, não antes de me dar um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Recobrei a consciência sentindo um monte de beijos ao longo do meu rosto. Eu soltei um muxoxo e sem abrir os olhos espantei o que quer que fosse de cima de mim com as minhas mãos; me virei e voltei a dormir. Os beijos eram dados agora no meu ombro, pescoço e na minha orelha eu senti uma leve mordida. Meu corpo estremeceu e eu abri os olhos assustada.

Olhei pra trás pra ver o Edward com o "meu" sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto.

- Edward? – murmurei...

Ele continuou a me beijar e eu me arrepiei de novo.

- Edward? – chamei mais alto.

Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou, estudando atentamente o meu rosto.

- Já tá acordada?

- Há algum tempo. Desde que você decidiu me acordar! – falei de mau humor

- Eu não acho que seja assim, Bella. Eu estou tentando te acordar há algum tempo. Você até me enganou algumas vezes falando meu nome ou alguma comida... – ele disse rindo e eu instantaneamente corei ao lembrar que falava no sono.

Ao abrir direito os olhos percebi que estava em sua sala de música, deitada no sofá de dois lugares. Ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado no chão e na cabeceira tinha 'Macabeth' de Shakespeare, que eu estava lendo.

- Uhhm...- eu gruni – Eu dormi?

- Aparentemente sim... – ele disse rindo.

- Droga! – falei me levantado rápido do sofá.

- Bella?

- Droga, droga,droga! – murmurei irritada enquanto corria pra cozinha.

Edward me segurou pelo braço impedindo-me de sair da sala de música. Ele me olhou com a cara bem séria e seu olhar praticamente demandava que eu desse alguma explicação.

- Eu tava fazendo uma surpresa... – bufei resignada.

Ele sorriu e seus olhos se iluminaram.

- Que surpresa?

- Ninguém nunca te explicou que se falar qual é a surpresa ela deixa de ser uma surpresa?

Ele voltou a fazer uma carranca e eu ri do seu comportamento infantil.

- Não faz mais tanta diferença agora... Já tá estragado!

- O que tá estragado? – ele perguntou forjando indiferença e eu gargalhei enquanto continuava a ir pra cozinha.

- A surpresa... – disse num tom igualmente indiferente.

- Ahn... É uma pena. O que era mesmo?

- A surpresa?

- Isso...

- Ah. Surpresa!

Com isso eu comecei a assobiar uma música qualquer e fui andando pra cozinha. Ele veio atrás, colado ao meu calcanhar.

- Acho que sonhei que você gostava de nhoque, né? - eu perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

Os olhos dele brilharam e um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto.

- Calhou de ter aqui batatas, ovos e farinha... – ele me lançou um olhar de dúvida – São os ingredientes necessários pra se fazer um nhoque. E eu ouvi por aí que a minha melhor culinária é a italiana, e que nhoque é um dos meus melhores pratos... – falei enquanto puxava a travessa com o nhoque 'cru' do forno e colocava em cima da bancada de mármore que ficava no centro da cozinha.

O sorriso ainda não tinha saído do rosto do Edward e ele agora encarava o prato de nhoque.

Fui pro fogão fazer o molho _funghi_. Bufei irritada por eu ter caído no sono e não ter terminado isso em tempo de surpreendê-lo quando chegasse em casa.

Senti os braços do Edward abraçarem minha cintura e ele descansou o queixo em meu ombro.

- O que estragou?

- A surpresa!

- Por que?

- Porque eu peguei no sono e não te surpreendi, ora bolas... – murmurei.

Ele me deu um beijo no ombro e olhou pra mim.

- Lógico que surpreendeu! E mais, ver você cozinhando pra mim me faz tão bem...

- Ah é? – perguntei virando meu rosto pra olhar pra ele e vi, no canto da sua boca farinha...

Olhei irritada pra ele e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não fiz nada. Juro!

E com isso ele soltou minha cintura e foi pro outro lado da cozinha fingindo que estava pegando um copo.

- Posso saber por que tem farinha na sua boca, rapazinho?

Ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

- Nem tá pronto... – ele choramingou.

- E você só notou depois que passou pela sua garganta?

- Ern... Bem... é.

Ele falou corando e eu gargalhei.

Enquanto eu cozinhava o molho, Edward veio me ajudar, cozinhando os nhoques numa panela com água.

Pouco tempo depois tínhamos a comida pronta e estávamos na mesa. Tomando um suco de morando – que eu assegurei que gostava – e comendo meu nhoque. Disse que não me importava que ele bebesse vinho, mas ele preferiu me acompanhar na bebida não alcoólica.

Engajamos numa conversa sobre lembranças de momentos da infância, mas eu reparei como ele reagia fazendo pequenas caretas cada vez que eu falava do Jacob. Precisei mudar de assunto, pois não havia jeito de eu falar sobre a minha infância sem citar o Jake. Ele era parte do meu passado, e por mais que eu quisesse que Edward fosse do meu futuro isso não poderia ser esquecido, então eu faria de tudo para que a situação ficasse pelo menos um pouco menos tensa entre eles.

Terminamos o jantar com ele falando sobre o seu dia no trabalho. Eu estava bastante enjoada, com dor nos seios, na cabeça e dormindo sentada. Por isso ele achou melhor que eu passasse essa noite em sua casa. Me lembro vagamente de ligar pra Ângela avisando onde passaria a noite e depois do Edward me carregando no colo e me deitando ao lado esquerdo – o lado que eu sempre dormia – de sua cama e depois me cobrir, apagar a luz e deitar do lado direito.

Acordei por causa de uns raios de sol que entravam no quarto pelas brechas da cortina e um barulho um tanto irritante. Acho que era um celular vibrando. Senti braços na minha cintura que me abraçavam por trás e uma respiração tranqüila na minha nuca. Sorri ao perceber que aquelas mãos quentes eram do Edward... eu me sentia tão segura ao seu lado.

Totalmente contrariada me desvencilhei do seu abraço lentamente. Edward se remexeu e abraçou a cama me procurando, eu rapidamente coloquei meu travesseiro onde eu estava e ele o abraçou, como antes estava fazendo comigo. Sorrindo, fui até o criado mudo, onde o celular estava vibrando. Era o celular do Edward e na tela dizia "3 chamadas perdidas". Eu não ia ver quem ligou. Quando estava indo pro banheiro lavar meu rosto o celular voltou a vibrar e eu olhei no visor quem era. "Número privado" era o que mostrava. Peguei o celular e fui até o Edward.

- Psiu... – disse acariciando seu rosto. – Acorda...

Ele não se mexeu. Eu me abaixei e beijei seus lábios suavemente, depois aproximei meus lábios da sua orelha.

- Acorda belo adormecido... seu telefone tá tocando. – falei baixo.

Ele se remexeu e apertou mais o travesseiro em seu corpo. Eu ri e agora passei a sacudi-lo.

Edward abriu os olhos assustados e quando me viu sua expressão suavizou.

- Achei que você não fosse acordar nunca, bonitão!

Ele sorriu e me puxou pra deitar em cima dele, me abraçando pela cintura.

- Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui pra sempre, o seu telefone tá tocando, há eras... - falei quando vi seus olhos novamente fechados.

Desde que eu comecei a acordá-lo o seu telefone tocou ainda duas vezes. No visor dizia "6 chamadas perdidas".

- Hum... eu não quero. – ele resmungou fechando os olhos e enterrando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

- Mas ele me acordou, e agora você vai atender. Eu quero voltar a dormir.

- Atende ele você. E se for pra mim diz que eu morri.

- Se for pra você? Quem ligaria pro seu celular pra falar com outra pessoa que não fosse você?

Ele gargalhou e eu apertei o "send" do telefone que tinha voltado a tocar.

- Alô  
_  
__- Oi... ern... quem tá falando? _– era uma voz feminina tão doce...

- É a Bella.  
_  
-__ Ah... é do celular do Edward?_

_- _Isso_._

_- Ele pode falar?_

- Hum... – eu disse olhando pro Edward que estava de olhos fechados debaixo de mim – Ele está ocupado... – ele sorriu e acariciou meus cabelos.  
_  
__- Ah... é importante._

- Quer deixar recado?  
_  
__- Pode anotar meu telefone e pedir pra ele ligar?_

- Claro... anotar o telefone e pedir pra ele retornar – eu repeti pra ele saber o que estava acontecendo – Quem tá falando?  
_  
__- É Tânia. Ele vai saber quem é._

- Claro Tânia... – repeti o nome dela pra ele saber com quem eu estava falando. Edward instantaneamente abriu os olhos, tirou o telefone da minha mão e desligou a chamada.

- Merda! – ele murmurou girando seu corpo pra que eu ficasse deitada na cama, não em cima dele...

Ele sentou na extremidade da cama com os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Ele massageava a têmpora e eu, definitivamente não sabia o que fazer.

Depois de algum tempo eu sentei atrás dele – abrindo as pernas pra encaixa-lo entre elas – e abracei sua cintura, encostando minha cabeça em suas costas. Ele pôs suas mãos por cima das minhas e me manteve lá até que o celular voltasse a vibrar. Eu fiz menção de pegá-lo, mas Edward segurou minhas mãos ainda mais forte.

- Não, Bella. Deixa tocar. Só fica aqui comigo, por favor.

Eu assenti e voltei a ficar abraçada com ele.

Edward estava tão vulnerável, tão 'pequeno'... A surpresa que ele teve por causa do telefonema me deixou muito... curiosa. Eu não vou perguntar o que houve, se ele se sentir vontade ele vai falar. Mas a reação de ter desligado o telefone me deixou ainda mais curiosa. Ele nunca falou dela, mas a atitude dele me dizia que ele a conhecia, e que aparentemente não gostou do contato, mas por quê?

Eu fiquei acariciando sua barriga – contornando os músculos pouco definidos do seu abdomen nú - enquanto sentia meu corpo subir e descer, acompanhando a sua respiração. A gente ficou assim por muito tempo. E o telefone continuava vibrando...

Do nada Edward levantou da cama, pegou o telefone e jogou forte contra a parede, espatifando-o em muitas partes.

- Merda! – ele urrou.

Eu fiquei imóvel na cama... Na exata posição que ele me deixou. Edward começou a socar a parede com força e eu levantei e corri até ele pra evitar que ele se machucasse.

- Edward! Pára! – falei enquanto segurava seu braço. Assim que ele sentiu meu toque ele ficou paralisado.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua respiração estava forte.

- Pára... – eu sussurrei ficando na frente dele.

Ele olhou pra mim e fechou os olhos com força.

- Você vai se machucar assim... – eu falei assim que olhei sua mão vermelha.

Trouxe-a até meus lábios e beijei cada dedo com bastante calma e carinho.

Edward me puxou contra si e me abraçou forte pelo ombro. Deitei minha cabeça eu seu peitoral e fiquei fazendo carinho em suas costas.

Ouvi um soluço e senti o corpo dele estremecer. Olhei pra cima e vi que seus olhos estavam fechados com força, ele estava fazendo de tudo pra não chorar.

- Hey... – eu disse acariciando seu rosto. - Quer falar sobre isso?

Ele negou com a cabeça sem olhar pra mim e enterrou-a em meus cabelos.

Eu beijei sei peito e continuei acariciando seu rosto, ombros braços.

- Você quer deitar um pouquinho?

- Não. – ele falou respirando fundo e olhando pra cima.

Eu puxei seu rosto pra olhar pra mim, fiquei na ponta do pé e beijei seus olhos.

- Você não precisa se esconder de mim... - ele sorriu e me abraçou ainda mais forte. – Maaas... eu ainda preciso respirar.

Ele riu baixinho, me deu um beijo na ponta do nariz e me soltou. Eu peguei na mão dele e o guiei até a sala de música. Não sei porque, mas eu imagino que esse é o tipo de lugar que ele ia gostar de ficar pra pensar... E definitivamente era isso que ele precisava.

Assim que entramos na sala eu me virei pra ele e acariciei seu rosto.  
Ele não tinha mais um olhar tristonho, ele estava com raiva... eu chutaria.

- Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra beber, tá? – ele assentiu – Você quer alguma coisa.

- Não. – ele murmurou.

Eu assenti e saí da sala.

Fui pra cozinha e comecei a fazer um café, mas logo desisti da idéia ao lembrar do meu bebê. Peguei um pouco de suco de morango que tinha sobrado de ontem e fui lavar a louça que nós deixamos na pia.

Depois que a cozinha ficou devidamente arrumada, fui pra sala e fiquei vislumbrando a vista daquelas enormes janelas. Estava caindo uma leve garoa e a nebulosidade deixou a vista ainda mais bonita.

Decidi que Edward ainda precisava do tempo dele, por isso fui até o quarto pra arrumar a cama. Depois de arrumada catei os pedaços do celular do chão e encaixei as peças, ligando-o em seguida.

Continha uma mensagem de texto, uma de voz e 7 chamadas perdidas. Sem conseguir controlar meu impulso entrei na sua caixa de mensagem pra ver qual era a de texto.

"Número Privado" era o remetente e a mensagem era:_"Problemas em casa, Eddie. O inquilino não quer renovar o aluguel do nosso apartamento. Por favor, me retorna. Desculpa, saudades e como sempre, te amo. Tânia."_

Dizer que essa mensagem não me deixou encucada seria mentira. Eu fiquei absurdamente assustada, preocupada e insegura. Quem diabos era essa mulher e por que diabos ela estava atrás dele pra falar que o apartamento DELES estava com problemas e que ela o AMAVA? Vadia.

Isso me leva a outra situação. Edward divide um apartamento com uma mulher... por que ele nunca me falou nada? Não é como se a gente se conhecesse desde a infância, mas é algo grande a se falar... e esse apartamento aqui? O que era?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com uma onda de náusea e eu corri pro seu banheiro – depois de colocar o celular no criado-mudo - pra ter meu 'alívio matinal'. Eu ouvi dizer que algumas grávidas quase não enjoavam, então por que tinha que ser diferente comigo? Depois que eu melhorei, joguei água no meu rosto e lavei minha boca. Voltei pro quarto e me joguei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto enquanto esperava meu corpo voltar ao normal, esperando a tontura dissipar.

Pouco tempo depois Edward entrou no quarto e deitou ao meu lado. A gente não se tocou.

- Me desculpa... – ele murmurou

- Pelo o que, Edward?

- Pelo meu comportamento, eu não queria assustar você.

- Você não assustou... – eu ainda olhava pro teto, mas podia sentir seus olhos cravados em mim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Só um pouco enjoada, mas toda manhã é assim. – murmurei me deitando de lado, ficando de costas pra ele.

Ele me abraçou por trás e eu me encolhi do seu toque.

- Bella?

- Desculpa. Só tô enjoada...

Ele começou a massagear a minha têmpora e o telefone dele novamente vibrou. Ele bufou atrás de mim.

- Desculpa, eu consertei... – eu sussurrei me encolhendo mais ainda.

- Tudo bem... Não é culpa sua.

- Você não vai atender?

- Não.

- Pode ser importante.

- Não é.

- Edward, ela já tá ligando há muito tempo.

- Ela é obsessiva, Bella.

Eu não falei nada. Ele pegou o celular e desligou o aparelho voltando a deitar atrás de mim, massageando a minha têmpora.

Senti meu corpo relaxando conforme ele massageava a minha cabeça.

Eu não o forçaria a dizer e agora, ficou mais claro que ele não diria pra mim qual era o problema, ele não confiava em mim, mas dizer que será fácil conviver com isso é mentira. Minha vontade é de sair correndo pra descobrir quem é essa mulher, mas eu sei que não seria justo com ele. Eu vou esperar o tempo dele...

Senti minhas pálpebras pesando, fechei meus olhos e voltei a dormir.

* * *

**N.a.: E aí?? Gostaram?**

**Então... algo muito estranho está acontecendo; mais e mais pessoas adicionam essa fic aos favoritos e alerta, mas eu recebo cada vez menos reviews. Amores... Eu juro que não mordo e adoro ler o que vocês pensam sobre a fic. Me estimula a escrever e postar!**

**;)**

**Ah é. Acho engraçado que a discrepância do número de pessoas com essa fic nos favoritos e as que tem no alerta é ENORME. Quase o dobro!**

**Então vou explicar porque acredito que muitas pessoas não sabem. Se adicionar essa história ou eu no ALERT você sempre vai receber updates dessa fic ou qualquer outro meu.**

**Beijocas,**

**Lou.**


	20. Visita Inesperada

**N.a.: Twilight não é, não será e nunca foi meu!**

**Música que o Jasper canta: /watch?v=RplnUWe2YpI&feature=fvw**

**(digitem o link do youtube na frente)**

* * *

**Visita Inesperada**

_**Bella Swan**_

Passaram-se dois dias desde o incidente da ligação; hoje já era segunda-feira. Eu estava no meu caminho do hospital para encontrar Edward para almoçarmos – por lá mesmo porque ele estava sem tempo – quando me perdi nas memórias do que aconteceu desde que eu saí do hospital.

No sábado (dia do telefonema) Edward saiu pouco tempo depois que eu dormi pra trabalhar; ele disse que atenderia meio-expediente e que de tarde estaria de volta. Ele estava estranho, distante, contemplativo, mas ainda assim atencioso. Ele sempre checava se eu estava bem, se eu estava enjoada ou precisando de alguma coisa. Passei o dia inteiro na cama perdida em meus pensamentos até ele chegar no início da noite, lá pra umas 5 horas, e me empurrar pra cozinha pra fazer o jantar. Segundo ele, suas pernas não aguentavam seu corpo tamanha era a fraqueza e as paredes do seu estômago estavam colando...

De sábado pra domingo dormi de novo lá e domingo de manhã saímos pra tomar café da manhã numa cafeteria que tinha perto de sua casa, depois fomos ao shopping porque ele insistiu que queria trocar o número do seu celular. Quando eu perguntei quem ela era e porque ele tinha ficado tão perturbado com sua ligação disse apenas que era 'complicado'. Eu não insisti. Já quebrei minha palavra ao questioná-lo sobre ela, não quebraria de novo ao insistir que ele me dissesse suas histórias.

Mantemos uma conversa simples e casual, estávamos nos 'conhecendo' e, por alguma razão não transamos nenhuma vez desde o dia que eu cheguei lá. Não vou fingir que não estava com vontade, eu estava com muita, mas achei bom que as coisas ficassem assim. Estávamos indo rápido demais, como muitos disseram, e eu estava gostando desse novo território. Nós deixávamos as coisas esquentar, mas não fomos além disso, a noite nós dormíamos juntos e de manhã ele sempre fazia um comentário sobre o meu monólogo da noite anterior e eu brincava falando que seus roncos não me deixavam dormir – ele não roncava muito nem muito alto, mas eu gostava de provocá-lo com isso do mesmo jeito.

Domingo ele estava de folga então me convidou para almoçar nos seus pais, depois que ele recebeu uma ligação da Alice que o fez ficar bastante irritado; segundo ele, não existia um ser vivo capaz de negar alguma coisa pra ela quando implorava, e isso era um marco que ele desejava cumprir em vida, mas que pelo visto não aconteceria tão cedo.

Eu me senti mal por estar entrando tanto na rotina dele porque de uma hora pra outra tudo estava diferente em sua vida. Esme ligou pra ele no sábado pra reclamar que ele não tem ido almoçar lá e eu me lembrei que ele me disse que todo dia ele passava lá pra vê-los. Arrumei uma desculpa, dizendo que precisava rever algumas fotografias no estúdio e iria aproveitar que ninguém estaria lá num domingo pra deixá-lo ter seu tempo com a sua família. Ele insistiu que eu fosse, mas eu declinei. Lá pra umas 18 hs ele passou no estúdio e me levou pra casa.

Edward pediu pra eu dormir com ele, mas achei melhor não ir, ele precisava da privacidade dele e eu da minha. Esse relacionamento estava me assustando, eu definitivamente estava desacostumada com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Então, tentei diminuir a velocidade do relacionamento – se é que pode receber este nome - que tínhamos.

Nesse dia, depois que nos separamos, eu não fiz nada demais, só revelei as fotografias que faltavam, selecionei para enviar para os donos delas no dia posterior e comecei a mexer com edições no computador, depois fui pra casa, arrumei-a até Ângela chegar e ficarmos conversando. A ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de dormir, foi a voz do Edward ao telefone me desejando uma boa noite e dizendo que sentiu saudades.

Segunda-feira acordei com a voz do Edward no telefone desejando um bom dia, dizendo que sentiu saudades e que queria me ver. Expliquei que minha manhã e tarde estavam ocupadas e que de noite teríamos o nosso 'jantar de domingo', já que no dia anterior nenhum de nós pode ir, mas que na hora do almoço estaria livre. Ele pediu para que eu encontrasse-o no hospital 13hs porque era o seu horário de almoço pra que pelo menos pudéssemos nos ver.

Fui desperta do meu transe quando ouvi um barulho alto de sirene ao lado do táxi que eu estava. E foi aí que eu percebi que tinha chegado no hospital.

Paguei ao motorista a corrida e puxei meu celular da bolsa enquanto saía do taxi. Liguei pro Edward pra avisar que eu tinha chegado, mas ele não atendeu. Olhei a hora, eram 13:02.

Fui a recepção e perguntei por ele. Ela disse que iria bipá-lo, mas depois de algum tempo, sem haver retornou ou ele ter aparecido ela afirmou que ele estava em seu horário de almoço e que eu deveria procurá-lo no refeitório. Depois me deu as instruções e eu fui.

Cheguei naquele ambiente com diversas mesas, pessoas e barulho e escaneei o lugar procurando-o. E eu vi. No canto do enorme refeitório, ele estava sentado na mesa. Não estava sozinho. Junto dele tinha uma mulher loira, ela usava um vestido preto. Não tinha nenhuma comida na mesa... Só percebi que estava me aproximando dele quando a ouvi gargalhando de algo que ele disse e se inclinando em sua direção... Ele não retrocedeu, pelo contrário, deu um leve tapinha em sua mão que estava em cima da mesa. Senti meu rosto corar de raiva e naquele momento eu quis arrancar a sua cabeça. As cabeças dos dois. Pus-me atrás dela e de frente pra ele.

Assim que me viu, Edward arregalou os olhos e não falou nada. A mulher reparou sua súbita mudança de humor e olhou pra onde ele estava olhando, ou seja, pra mim. Ofeguei quando vi como a mulher era bonita. Sua pele era clara, seu cabelo era levemente ondulado, loiro escuro e brilhante, seus traços eram finos, mas absurdamente marcantes, seus olhos eram azuis e seu corpo delineado...

_Eu não tinha chances com ela._

Meu coração acelerou com a realização que invadiu minha cabeça...

_Tânia_... Ela é a Tânia. Por isso Edward ficou tão tenso e rígido quando me viu...

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e o refeitório começar a girar, enquanto eu repetia pra mim que eu não ia fraquejar, não ia desmaiar e não ia chorar. Respirei fundo algumas vezes. Minha visão estava fora de foco e eu estremeci ao sentir um par de mãos geladas no meu ombro.

- Bella, você tá bem? – Edward perguntou.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e tentei focar minha visão nele. A tal da Tânia estava em pé, mas ainda mais próxima da mesa do que de mim. Ela trazia um olhar preocupado... E quer saber? Que se foda ela e sua preocupação!

Me afastei delicadamente do Edward até que suas mãos parassem de me tocar.

- Desculpa interromper. Depois a gente conversa. – eu disse sem conseguir esconder o veneno da minha voz.

- Não Bella. Espera. – ele segurou minha mão. – Você não tá interrompendo nada... – ele me olhou com um olhar tão suplicante que eu desisti momentaneamente de ir embora.

- Certo... – murmurei incapaz de fazer outra coisa.

Me irritava o efeito que Edward tinha sobre mim. Toda vez que ele me pedia alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, enquanto ele me olhava dessa maneira tão intensa como está me olhando, me via completamente rendida... Eu seria capaz de fazer um strip tease num seminário de padres se ele me pedisse...

- Eu quero que você conheça a minha prima, Kate. – ele disse num sorriso tão genuíno que eu sorri de volta, incapaz de controlar os músculos do meu rosto.

Eu estava tão aliviada, e não sabia se era porque essa deusa vestida de preto era prima dele ou porque ela não era a Tânia.

Estiquei minha mão na direção de Kate e ela a apertou, sua mão era delicada, macia e gelada. Isso devia ser coisa de família.

- Muito prazer, Kate... Bella. – me apresentei enquanto sentava na mesa.

Os dois me acompanharam. Edward a minha esquerda e ela a minha direita, os dois sentados um de frente pro outro. Engajamos numa conversa sobre o seu filho de um ano e eu logo me vi envolvida pelo papo. Edward levantou pra pegar comida pra nós e eu nem percebi que ele tinha retornado até que estava com comida na boca. Minha fome era gritante e eu estava um pouco envergonhada de parecer um animal comendo perto dela que comia com tanta classe, por isso tentei puxar aquelas aulas de etiqueta que minha avó me dava quando eu era pequenininha pra tentar acompanhar a classe de Kate. _Quão patética eu sou?_

Quando dei por mim já estava falando da minha vida e minhas expectativas futuras. Não tinha problema, né? Quer dizer, ela era prima do Edward... E ela era tão simpática e me ajudou tanto com dicas pra bebê.

Eu pouco tempo ela descobriu que Edward e eu estávamos juntos, o que o deixou extremamente desconfortável e ela ficou distante. E mais uma vez, a insegurança bateu na minha porta. Não é como se eu tivesse contado pra ela... Kate simplesmente percebeu que algo acontecia entre nós e por entre insinuações eu acabei afirmando que estávamos juntos. Mas agora eu me pergunto se estávamos mesmo... Será que essa história de amor era fachada? Bom, ele nunca mais disse que me amava; não que eu tivesse dito de volta, e eu sei que pessoas gostam de ouvir isso em resposta, mas não era a hora certa pra eu dizer, eu nem ao menos tinha descoberto meus sentimentos. De uma coisa eu estava certa: eu realmente me importava com Edward...

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios com o Edward dizendo que ele tinha recebido uma chamada e que precisava voltar. Ele me deu um beijo rápido, só um tocar de lábios e foi embora. Assim, simplesmente foi embora. Eu fiquei olhando sua silhueta até que ele desapareceu numa porta.

Me vi sozinha com a Kate e quando notei estávamos entrando numa galeria de artes perto do hospital. Simples assim... As coisas definitivamente eram naturais e simples ao lado dela, ela me fazia sentir bem.

Ficamos cerca de duas horas conversando até que eu precisei voltar ao estúdio para uma sessão de fotos. Despedimos-nos com promessas que nos veríamos novamente e eu fiquei contente por ter me sentido tão a vontade com prima dele, talvez não fosse tão difícil frequentar os almoços na casa dos seus pais, se bem que hoje ele deixou claro que não queria nos assumir...

Parei de pensar nisso assim que entrei no estúdio e me vi rodeada de trabalho.

Edward me ligou mais tarde perguntando se eu estaria livre a noite, eu neguei e o lembrei que teria o jantar. Parte de mim odiava esse jantar por querer ficar com Edward, mas outra parte ansiava por ele. Eu não acho que conseguiria encarar-lo hoje, não depois de sua distância no almoço, o fato dele não ter nos assumido e ainda pela história da Tânia, que simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça... Ele se desculpou por não ir comigo e disse que estava cansado demais. Perguntou se poderíamos nos ver amanhã e assim que concordei, ele desligou o telefone pra voltar ao trabalho.

Meu telefone tocou lá pra umas seis da tarde e eu não reconheci o número do visor...

- Alô?  
_  
__- Bella?_

- Isso. Quem tá falando?  
_  
__- Jasper._

- Ah. Oi Jazz! Tudo bom? – falei me sentindo bastante contente por ouvir sua voz.  
_  
_Se tinha uma pessoa no mundo que eu amava conversar era ele. Jasper sempre sabia dizer a coisa certa na hora certa, era impressionante... é quase como se ele soubesse o que você está sentindo, e suas palavras te afetavam de uma maneira absurda. Tudo com ele por perto ficava mais fácil...

_- Tudo ótimo. E você, sumida?_

- Sumida? – perguntei dando uma risadinha.  
_  
__- Isso. Desde quinta-feira eu não te vejo, e antes de quinta, na quarta e antes de quarta a três meses..._

- Você me viu quinta?  
_  
__- Eu fui te visitar no hospital._

- Ah. Eu to bem, viu?  
_  
__- Eu sei... Então, quando a gente vai se ver?_

- Ué, você não vai no jantar hoje?  
_  
__- Só queria checar se você ia. – ele disse rindo._

- Você sempre pode perguntar, Jazz...  
_  
__- Eu sei! – ele gargalhou. – Eu tava com saudades._

- Eu também. A gente nem conversou na quarta...  
_  
__- Verdade._

- Como foi a viagem?  
_  
__- Cansativa!_

Jasper passou três meses em Dubai trabalhando numa construção, ele era o engenheiro da obra.

Nunca entendi o porquê de ele insistir com essa idéia de engenharia. Jasper sempre foi tão apaixonado por história. Ele chegou a fazer 5 períodos de história na faculdade, mas acabou trancando e mudando pra engenharia... E aí estava ele; preso num emprego que ele não gostava por sabe-se lá quantos anos...  
_  
__- Bella_? – a voz dele me tirou dos pensamentos.  
_  
_- Desculpa, viajei aqui. O que você tava falando? – perguntei e ele riu.

_- Se isso não tivesse acontecido não seria você, né? _– eu ri –_ Então, eu falei com o Pedro do jantar e ele disse que você ia fazer chilli certo?_

- Isso.  
_  
__- A questão é que eu me apaixonei por uma comida deles lá e queria fazer._

- Que comida?  
_  
__- Carneiro com arroz e legumes._

- Carneiro?  
_  
__- Isso, assado._

- Jasper, eu não sei se vou saber fazer... Por que a gente não deixa isso pra domingo que vem? Assim eu posso estudar a receita...

_- Ahá. Esse é o ponto. Eu vou fazer!_

- Vo-você? – gaguejei e ele riu.  
_  
__- Acha que eu não sou capaz?_

- Jasper, você cozinha tão mal que até seu hot pocket (NA: comida de microondas)  
queima!  
_  
_Ele gargalhou  
_  
__- Eu aprendi Bella._

- Ah... Ok. Mas eu vou levar o numero do telefone da pizzaria.  
_  
__- Tudo bem, não precisa confiar em mim mesmo..._

- Oooh, sem dramas Jazzinho! – ele riu.  
_  
__- As 7 horas da noite, sem atrasos! - _ele disse num tom autoritário e eu ri.

- Ih... Acho que vou me atrasar um pouco, ainda não terminei o trabalho e já são  
quase seis.  
_  
__- Vem direto!_

- Eu preciso tomar banho e me arrumar.  
_  
__- Que seja! Só tenta não demorar muito._

- Não vou... Até porqueee... você tem algumas coisas pra me contar!  
_  
__- Ah é?_

- Com certeza... – ele riu.  
_  
__- Vem logo._

- Uhum... Aah, Jasper?  
_  
__- Oi?_

- Vai ser no seu apartamento?  
_  
__- Isso._

- Até mais tarde.  
_  
__- Até._

Depois que falei com o Jazz liguei pra Angie e combinei que ela viesse me pegar no estúdio com uma muda de roupas pra eu trocar no Jasper. Eu perderia tempo demais indo pra casa e ainda gastaria dinheiro pra pegar um táxi.

Ta certo que eu não era pobre, eu herdei algumas coisas dos meus pais, mas eu economizava tudo o que eu podia pra um dia fazer minha faculdade de belas artes e abrir uma galeria. Se bem que agora minhas prioridades eram outras. Eu tinha uma pessoa, um bebê que dependia de mim, não só emocionalmente, mas também financeiramente...

Essa idéia me assustava tanto, principalmente porque eu já ouvi de algumas pessoas que eu não sei cuidar de mim mesma. Jacob era o primeiro a me defender nesse aspecto, ele dizia que nunca conheceu alguém tão adulto e responsável como eu; mas eu devo admitir que eu era muito avoada e acabava esquecendo muita coisa. Uma vez Angie e eu tivemos nosso telefone cortado porque por três meses me esqueci de pagar a conta; outra vez eu fui preparada para um ensaio fotográfico para uma revista de grávidas quando o combinado foi uma sessão de fotos para uma revista de móveis de varanda.

Só de pensar que eu não seria capaz de cuidar de um ser que está sendo gerado dentro de mim embrulha meu estomago, mas acho que esse é o tipo de coisa que eu vou ter que aprender a conviver. Eu não cogito a hipótese de não ter esse bebê, não mais... Se eu enfrentaria tudo e todos por ele por que não seria capaz de um simples amadurecimento?

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que essa idéia me apavorava ela me deixava tão ansiosa – e num bom sentido. Eu não estaria mais sozinha, não pelos próximos 18 anos. Eu teria alguém que contaria comigo, eu teria uma parte de mim, um legado meu no mundo. Eu teria um bebe. Alguém que eu trocaria a fralda, e depois veria ralar o joelho e depois alguém que viria pedir conselhos para o seu primeiro encontro. Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu vou fazer questão de ter: uma amizade com meu filho. Meu bebê vai sempre ter certeza de quanto eu o amo...

Angela passou as 6:15 no estúdio e me deixou no Jasper. Ela disse que ia pra casa do Ben pra passar um tempo com ele, uma vez que ele tinha um jantar de negócios e não ia poder ir conosco, e disse que depois nos encontraria lá.

Peguei minha muda de roupas e toquei o interfone do apartamento dele.

_- Pois não? _– ele perguntou de uma maneira tão formal que me fez rir.

- É o ladrão.

_- Oh... – _ele riu –_ sinto muito ladrão, mas não tem nada aqui._

- Pizzaria?

_- Nah... Não pedi. Hoje vou cozinhar._

- Ok, ok... É a striper!

_- Ah claro! Pode entrar!_

Ele abriu a porta e eu ri. Entrei no elevador, e fui até o quarto andar. Jasper já estava me esperando na porta de casa com um enorme sorriso no rosto, uma calça jeans surrada que estava baixa a ponto de deixar a borda da sua cueca azul escura a mostra, um chinelo de dedo, um peito nú muito musculoso e um cigarro na mão...

Jasper era definitivamente gato. O tipo de 'gato' que te faz babar – palavras do Pedro. Ele era loiro, o cabelo era relativamente grande (não no estilo 'rabo-de-cavalo', mas sim no 'briguei com o barbeiro'), seus olhos eram de um verde quase cinza, seu peitoral era largo e definido por causa dos anos de natação que ele fez, sua barba costumava estar mal feita e hoje, felizmente estava; ele tinha poucos pelos no peito e eram loiros, quase imperceptíveis... O triangulo ou o 'caminho da felicidade' que seus músculos faziam no seu abdômen era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um e sua tatuagem no ombro esquerdo... Ah sua tatuagem... Era alguma coisa escrita em árabe que eu nunca me atrevi a perguntar o que era pra não perder o encanto, o mistério...

- Heeey! – falei me jogando em seus braços. Ele me abraçou de volta envolvendo seus braços fortes na minha cintura e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Como você tá?

- Bem. – eu sorri – E você?

- Bem também. Entra!

Eu entrei em sua casa e reparei que não tinha nada diferente. Jasper morava num típico apartamento de solteiro. Quarto e sala, cozinha aberta pra sala, uma varanda minúscula um lavabo... Ah claro, uma geladeira abarrotada de cerveja.

- Tá linda, Bella. Gostei da produção.

Eu gargalhei alto quando olhei pro que eu estava vestindo; era uma calça capri quadriculada creme, uma blusa de botão e mangas 3/4 preta, um mocassim creme, um suéter e um sobretudo branco; meu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo... Eu estava ridícula.

- Obrigada, Jazz... mas eu definitivamente não estou pronta. – ele arregalou os olhos e eu estendi a sacola com roupas – Esperava poder usar seu banheiro.

- Ah. Claro. – ele disse rindo – Você sabe o caminho. – disse com uma piscadinha de olho.

- Sempre um gentleman... – ele sorriu.

- Não que eu não tenha gostado da surpresa, mas porque chegou tão cedo?

- Ângela ia passar no Ben então eu aproveitei a carona.

- Eles não vem?

- Não depois que descobriram que você vai cozinhar. – ele arregalou os olhos. – Brincadeira! Ele não vem porque tem um jantar de negócios, mas ela vem. E o Pedro, vem?

- Vem sim...

- Eu não falei com ele o dia todo.

- Wow. Isso é um avanço. – ele disse rindo e eu dei um soco em seu ombro.

- Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso, mas não quero sentir. – ele disse piscando pra mim de novo e bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Ok ok. Não vou te bater, não precisa surtar! – ele riu – Vou tomar banho tá? – ele assentiu – Tente não botar fogo na casa, pelo menos não enquanto eu tiver no banheiro... Nua, molhada... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não se preocupa não, Bella. Qualquer coisa eu apago o _fogo_. – ele disse com um olhar malicioso que fez meu coração acelerar enquanto dava um passo em minha direção.

Ok. Eu tinha mania de flertar com o Pedro e isso nunca foi nada demais... Mas o fato dele ser gay explicava MUITO. Eu definitivamente fiquei mal acostumada com isso e acabei de cometer uma gafe. Como diabos eu flertei com o Jasper, hetero, gostoso e disponível?! Meu. Deus.

Senti minhas bochechas corando rapidamente e logo me virei pra ir pro banheiro. Ouvi-o rindo e eu só apressei meu passo.

- Brinca com fogo, Bella... Brinca. – ele disse suficientemente alto pra eu ouvir e eu engoli em seco me trancando no banheiro da sua suíte.

Ok, não foi bom pra minha sanidade ver uma cueca do Jasper pendurada no cesto de roupa suja...

Eu prendi meu cabelo num coque alto, tomei um banho relaxante e quando fui me arrumar reparei que não tinha toalha. Oh meu deus...

- Jasper? - gritei da porta do banheiro e rapidamente a fechei.

- Oi? - ouvi sua voz perto.

- Preciso de um favor...

- Tá pegando fogo aí? - ele perguntou rindo.

- Não idiota! Preciso de uma toalha! - bufei e ele riu.

- Você vai precisar abrir a porta pra mim... - ele disse depois de algum tempo.

- Sonha meu bem... Sonha!

- Tá na maçaneta, Bella. Estou na sala... - ele disse rindo

Depois de seca, coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha gola V de manga comprida. Calcei meu mesmo mocassim, soltei meu cabelo, passei um gloss e rezei pra que Angela não reclamasse do meu figurino. Eu nunca fui daquelas que gostava de se arrumar, achava uma perda de tempo ficar horas na frente de um espelho pra ficar bonita pra outros que, muitas vezes nem notavam.

Fui até a sala e vi que a televisão estava ligada num canal de esportes. Como a sala estava vazia eu desliguei a televisão.

- Eeei! Eu tava vendo! – ouvi Jasper reclamar da cozinha.

- Oh. Claro que estava. – eu disse rindo e fui até o som. Coloquei um cd do BB King pra tocar e fui até a cozinha.

Jasper adorava blues e ele dizia que era porque o 'melhor sexo da sua vida' foi ao som de Walter Trout com 'Say goodbye to the blues'. A partir deste dia ele ficou completamente fissurado em R&B e blues. Eu não vou mentir que a batida do blues tinha seu tom de sedução... Oh deus, o que eu estou fazendo?! Eu voltei ao som depois de algum tempo pra trocar de música, ligando em uma rádio qualquer.

- _**"You know I love you baby, and I loved you before I ever got your name"**__(NA: "Você sabe que eu te amo baby, e eu te amei mesmo antes de saber seu nome.") _– A voz grossa do Jasper cantando ao ritmo da música atingiu meus ouvidos enquanto eu sentia suas mãos na minha cintura. – Não pense em tirar essa música! – ele disse baixinho e me deu um beijo estalado no rosto me virando de frente pra ele.

Jasper e eu nunca tivemos nada romanticamente falando, mas acho que sempre foi por causa do Jacob. Ele sempre o respeitou e me respeitou, mas nunca escondeu que se sentia atraído por mim... Jacob ficava irritadíssimo com isso e durante algum tempo tentou me proibir de me encontrar com Jasper sozinha; mal sabia ele que Jasper nunca tentou nada, mesmo quando estávamos só nós dois de madrugada aqui no seu apartamento revisando umas planilhas de orçamento de obra pro estúdio. Mas agora... Eu estava sem o Jacob e ele certamente sabia já que não me perguntou nada sobre ele... Será que ele sabia também sobre o Edward?

Eu estava completamente atônita. Por causa da nossa proximidade. Jasper segurou minha nuca e desceu lentamente sua mão até a parte debaixo das minhas costas... Ele arqueou levemente meu corpo pra trás, quando aproximou seu rosto do meu - fazendo-me recuar - enquanto uma mão sua puxava minha perna pra cima, encaixando-a em seu quadril.

Eu estava tão tensa com aquela proximidade que comecei a rir de nervoso. Jasper me soltou lentamente e me acompanhou rindo.

Eu tava roxa de vergonha e evitava a todo custo olhar pra ele. Meu coração ainda estava disparado e eu tremia com a proximidade que insistia em existir.

Jasper trouxe meu corpo pra mais perto do seu e rapidamente o jogou no seu braço esquerdo, arqueando minhas costas e fazendo minha cabeça tombar pra baixo – como naqueles passos de valsa – então eu senti seus lábios perto do meu pescoço. Eu engoli em seco. Sua mão acariciava minha cintura e vagarosamente descia até a minha perna. Eu estremeci com o contato e arfei quando ele puxou minha perna esquerda pra cima. Nessa hora ele beijou meu pescoço logo abaixo da orelha e sussurrou com a boca ainda encostada na minha pele.

- Relaxa Bella. Eu não _mordo_.  
_  
__Meu deus, meu deus, meu deus..._

Isso estava tão errado. Eu não podia ficar com ele. Não, definitivamente não... Principalmente porque em pouco tempo o resto do pessoal chegaria aqui. Oh deus...

Segurei sua nuca forte puxando-a pra longe e ele me olhou. Seu olhar estava me queimando, a luxuria ali era evidente. Será que em Dubai não tinha nenhuma árabe pra ele dar uns pegas não? Precisava voltar assim tão... cheio de... testosterona?

Eu estava ofegante, mas devia estar evidente no meu olhar que eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse, não assim e não agora porque ele me pôs de pé e diminuiu o aperto no meu corpo. Eu dei um meio sorriso pra ele, que retribuiu. Quando eu estava saindo ele me puxou pelo braço e me beijou; foi um tocar de lábios relativamente rápido, mas que deu pra eu sentir como eles eram quentes e macios...

- Só queria provar... – ele disse lambendo o seu lábio inferior – Há bastante tempo, eu admito... – ele sorriu e eu corei. Ele me puxou pra um abraço apertado. – Beijo de amigo, Bella. Não vou repetir. – ele disse e eu sorri de volta, me sentindo um pouco mais aliviada. – A não ser que você queira, é claro. – ele disse com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Cala a boca! – disse gargalhando enquanto dava um tapa em seu peitoral musculoso, forte, e que agora estava com uma camisa branca pólo, relativamente colada, delineando seus músculos... Foco Bella!

Ele riu de mim e me puxou pra dançar.

Dançamos muitas músicas e só paramos porque ouvimos a campainha tocar.

- Pedrooo! – falei enquanto o abraçava forte pelo pescoço.

Pedro me levantou do chão pela cintura enquanto ria e nos encaminhou pra sala.

- O que você deu pra ela Jasper? – Pedro perguntou sério.

- Nada. Mesmo. – ele disse rindo. – Aliás, querem uma cerveja?

- Eu quero. A Bella não.

- Hey garotão, eu não estou bêbada. Só tava com saudade. – disse e Pedro me encarou com os olhos tão esbugalhados que pareciam que iam sair do seu rosto.

- Você demonstrando sentimentos? Ou melhor, verbalizando... Meu deus. Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha Bella? – eu gargalhei baixinho.

- Oi geeente! – ouvi a voz da Angela da porta. – Hum... Sou só eu ou tem algo queimando? – ela perguntou inalando o ar. Eu imitei seu movimento e na hora senti cheiro de queimado. Corri pra cozinha e vi que o carneiro que estava no forno estava preto e do forno saía muita fumaça...

- Jasper! Como você conseguiu queimar uma peça de carne? Meu deus, você é o pior cozinheiro do mundo! – disse rindo enquanto tirava o carneiro dali. Ele me olhou sem graça e seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho. – É uma boa coisa que eu trouxe o telefone da pizzaria, né? – disse piscando o olho e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Você e a melhor, Bella! – ele disse tirando o carneiro da minha mão e levando a travessa com ele pra pia. – Não dá pra aproveitar nada?

- Lógico que dá. Eu acho impossível que você tenha queimado tudo... Só fez uma casquinha excessiva. – disse rindo baixinho.

- Então me ajuda?

Eu concordei com a cabeça e comecei a trabalhar no carneiro com ele. Ângela e Pedro nem deram as caras na cozinha. Depois que terminamos o carneiro, sem nenhum outro tipo de insinuação sexual de nenhuma das partes, levamos pra sala e colocamos na mesa junto com o arroz e os legumes. Jasper colocou uma geléia de hortelã e disse que era pra usar com o carneiro.

Eu estava feliz de estar com Jasper de novo, realmente senti falta dele. Ele disse que não tinha mais planos pra sair dos EUA a trabalho pelo menos por algum tempo. Ângela falou do trabalho e do Ben, Pedro contou que fui pro ensaio fotográfico com o Jacob, mas não falou mais nada e eu devo admitir que foi por minha causa. Eu fiquei incomodada em ouvir seu nome. No fundo eu sabia que tinha traído ele enquanto carregava seu filho que ele ainda nem sabia que existia. Eu contei pra eles do bebê – o que deixou Jasper atônito – e sobre o Edward. Jasper me disse pra não me incomodar muito com a atitude do Edward porque ele provavelmente estava estressado como trabalho; baseado em todo o resto que eu contei a eles, era consenso que Edward realmente gostava de mim.

Eu concordei e depois de mais algum tempo conversando decidi ir pra varanda pra falar com ele. Eu estava morrendo de saudades, meu coração acelerou só em pensar na possibilidade de ouvir sua voz.

_- Oi, meu anjo! _– ele sussurrou depois do quarto toque com uma voz extremamente rouca.

- Hey... Tava dormindo? – perguntei e ouvi ele pigarreando

_- Uhum... _– ele ronronou_ – Mas pode falar. Tudo bem?_

- Tudo sim. E você?

_- Cansado..._

- Eu imagino.

_- Tudo bem mesmo, Bella?_

_- _Tudo Edward. Por que?

_- Sei lá, eu tenho a impressão que sempre vai acontecer algo ruim com você quando eu não estiver por perto, e agora você ligou essa hora..._

- Ah. Eu sei. Desculpa. - senti minhas bochechas ficando quentes.

_- Que isso Bella. Só fiquei preocupado. Como tá o jantar?_

- Horrível. Jazz cozinha tão mal! – eu sussurrei no telefone enquanto ria baixinho. Edward suspirou pesado.

_- O que foi?_

- Saudade, acho.

_- De que, Edward?_

_- De você_. – ele disse e eu instantaneamente sorri me recostando no para-peito da varanda.

- Você acha que eu liguei por quê?

_- Que bom que pensamos igual. Hoje eu vou te ver ainda?_

- Edward. Você tá dormindo.

_- Dorme comigo então. – _ele disse manhoso e eu sorri.

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

_- Eu te recompenso se você vier... – _eu ri envergonhada do seu comentário.

- Pervertido.

_- Bella!! Eu tava pensando numa mesa de café da manha, ou cafuné ou até cantar pra você dormir..._

- Own... Verdade? – perguntei com a voz manhosa e ele riu.

_- Pra ser sincero não. Mas eu posso fazer isso se você quiser..._

- Idiota!

_- Linda. _– eu suspirei e fechei os olhos ouvindo a sua respiração_._

_- Bella?_

- Oi?

_- Acho que o porteiro tá tocando a campainha aqui. A gente pode se falar mais tarde?_

- Claro.

_- Um beijo e se cuida._

- Você também...

Voltei pra sala sabendo que não ficaria muito mais tempo com eles. Vinte minutos depois eu já estava me despedindo. Peguei um táxi e fui pra casa dele. Assim que cheguei no seu prédio vi que meu telefone estava desligado. O liguei e disquei o número dele, o seu celular estava desligado e eu ponderei se deveria acordá-lo ou não. Optei por acordá-lo. Interfonei e o porteiro atendeu. Me identifiquei, ele interfonou para o Edward e pouco tempo depois ele disse que eu fui autorizada a subir.

No elevador eu passei mais um pouco de gloss e arrumei meu cabelo. Nossa, eu definitivamente sou uma hipócrita. Estava falando que acho absurdo ficar na frente de espelhos se arrumando e aqui estou eu...

Toquei a campainha da casa dele subitamente ansiosa por estar em seus braços novamente quando tenho a pior visão possível no lado de dentro daquela casa. O sorriso enorme que estava no meu rosto se desfez em questão de segundos e um nó imenso se formou em minha garganta.

Ela era loira, sua pele era clara, seus cabelos eram reluzentes e estavam presos num  
coque, seu olho era um azul penetrante, que chegava a incomodar, o nariz era fino e a boca delineada num batom avermelhado, mas nada muito gritante. Conforme meu olhar foi baixando percebi que ela usava uma blusa de botão preta que batia quase em seu joelho e... mais nada.

Voltei a olhar pra ela e depois olhei pra porta pra ver se era a casa certa; quando confirmei voltei a olhar pra ela.

- Pois não? – ela perguntou.

- Quem é você? – eu retruquei num tom arisco.

- _Tânia._– ela respondeu e meu estômago foi parar no pé. – E você?

- Onde está o Edward? – perguntei ignorando a sua pergunta e o fato de que debaixo daquela blusa do Edward tinha uma mulher nua.

- Tomando banho. – ela sorriu maliciosamente e senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Tentei engolir o nó da minha garganta e assenti.

- Ok. Não vou atrapalhar então.

Ela sorriu.

- O que é isso querida, não atrapalharia... Mas eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Eu neguei com a cabeça e fui embora sem olhar uma segunda vez praquela mulher.

Ela não tinha culpa de ser tão usada quanto eu, não tinha culpa das mentiras dele... Ela e eu éramos iguais, apenas duas idiotas. Suspirei pesado e deixei as lágrimas rolarem assim que saí daquele prédio, da sua vida...

E o mais irritante de tudo é que ele insistiu pra eu ir hoje. Ele...

Eu não queria ser lembrada por ele como uma _visita inesperada._

_

* * *

_

**N.a.: Jasper e Bella NÃO se envolverão romanticamente, ou sexualmente. Relaxem.**

**De novo... cada vez mais pessoas me adicionam e menos comentam! O que ta havendo, people? Tão com vergonha de mim?**

**Eu juro que sou legal! Hehehehe**

**Várias coisas novas!! Fiz um blog e vou passar a colocar spoilers dos capítulos, fotos e músicas lá. Meu perfil aqui no FF tava bagunçado demais.**

**http://loucalmon(.)blogspot(.)com/**

******Tenho twitter: www(.)twitter(.)****com/LouCalmon**

******Ambos sem os parênteses.**

**Podem me seguir, mas me digam se forem fazer pra eu poder seguir vocês Tb!**

**Sempre coloco spoilers lá Tb!!**

**Pra receber os updates dessa fic ou de qualquer outra que eu tenha coloque-a no ALERT ou a mim (clicando em Author Alert).**

**;)**

**Lou.**


	21. Solidão Reconfortante

**N.a.: ****Twilight não é, não será e nunca foi meu!**

**Solidão reconfortante

* * *

**

A minha vontade era de sair andando pela cidade, mas eu sei o quão perigosa pode ser NY à noite... Eu não podia correr riscos... Não por mim, pelo bebê. Fiz sinal pra um taxi assim que consegui assimilar que precisava sair do alcance dele... Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada na calçada, mas eventualmente decidi sair.

- Pra onde? – o motorista perguntou assim que entrei no carro e sentei no banco de trás. Eu estava tremendo e as lágrimas insistiam em rolar pelo meu rosto. Quando não respondi, ele me olhou pelo retrovisor e arregalou os olhos. – Senhora... Está tudo bem? –perguntou e eu me encolhi soluçando ainda mais.

Ele olhou pra mim e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Eu estava deixando-o sem jeito, eu sei disso. É por isso que eu dei o endereço do Jasper pra ele e tentei controlar meu choro pelo resto da viagem.

Eu não queria ficar sozinha, não agora... Não depois disso, e eu sabia que Jake e Angie ainda estavam lá afinal de contas não tem muito tempo que eu saí de sua casa. Sei que eles não me pressionariam pra falar, mas ainda assim me dariam conforto, como sempre o fizeram.

Assim que chegamos, paguei a corrida e desci do carro. Toquei o interfone da casa do Jasper e depois de algum tempo ele atendeu.

- Hey Jazz... é a Bella. – falei numa voz fraca que eu senti quebrando no final.

_- Sobe aí, Bella!_

O portão abriu e eu fui até o elevador, evitando olhar o meu reflexo no espelho pra não cair mais ainda em choro. Assim que saí do elevador vi Jasper encostado no batente da porta, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão e um cigarro na outra. Estava com uma samba canção se seda preta e uma camisa branca bastante surrada, e estava descalço.

- Hey... – ele disse me puxando pra um abraço apertado assim que viu o meu estado.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu peitoral e deixei as lágrimas fluírem. Ele acariciou as minhas costas sem falar absolutamente nada. É Jasper sempre sabia o que fazer... Era como se ele sentisse que eu não estava com vontade de conversar...

Ele se separou de mim, pegou minha mão e me guiou pro sofá, fechando a porta de casa no caminho. Ele sentou na extremidade e me fez deitar, com a cabeça em seu colo. Ficou fazendo cafuné em meus cabelos enquanto assistia televisão. Eu via que ele me espiava furtivamente, mas logo voltava a sua atividade. Com o tempo a minha mente foi sendo levada à inconsciência e meu corpo foi relaxando com os carinhos que ele fazia em meus cabelos.

Eu tentava manter meus olhos abertos, mas ele não estava colaborando. Jasper tocou seu dedo na minha têmpora e ficou massageando ali, meus olhos insistentemente fechavam, mas eu logo abria.

- Dorme, Bella... Eu to aqui. – ele disse dando um beijo na minha testa.

E então eu dormi.

Acordei e não consegui abrir os olhos, passei a mão neles e vi que estavam colados. Esfreguei delicadamente até que eles abriram. Não reconheci inicialmente o lugar onde estava por estar escuro, mas assim que meus olhos se acostumaram com a falta de luz, percebi que estava no quarto do Jasper. Imediatamente olhei para o lado, mas na cama só estava eu. Na verdade, no quarto só tinha eu.

Ele tinha uma cama enorme, em frente a ela uma grande estante abarrotada de livros - maioria de história -, do lado esquerdo da cama tinha uma porta onde era o banheiro da suíte, do lado direito tinha um sofá de couro preto de dois lugares, um abajur e uma pequena mesa de cabeceira e a parede de trás da cama era um grade armário. Era simples. Não tinha televisão, rádio, quadros ou tapetes. Eu gostava daqui. Levantei da cama e quando estava indo ao banheiro percebi uma luz na sala. Continuei meu percurso e ao chegar lá lavei meu rosto e minha boca e depois fui pra sala. Jasper estava deitado no sofá com uma perna e um braço pra fora do sofá, a televisão estava ligada em algum filme, eu acho, e na mesa de centro tinha um cinzeiro abarrotado de cigarros fumados e 5 garrafas de cervejas ali.

Me ajoelhei em frente a ele e acariciei seu rosto pra que ele acordasse. Assim que o toquei ele abriu os olhos e ficou me encarando até que seus olhos achassem o foco.

- Não conseguiu dormir? – ele perguntou

- Consegui. Vai dormir na cama, Jazz.

- Não tô dormindo Bella. Eu tava ouvindo, só tava descansando o olho... – eu ri baixinho e levantei estendendo minha mão pra ele.

Jasper pegou a minha mão e antes de levantar do sofá fez um carinho nas costas dela com o seu dedão.

- Café?

- Meu deus, Jazz. O que você tem que sempre consegue saber o que eu estou precisando? – perguntei incrédula fazendo-o rir.

- Não sei, acho que você é fácil de ler.

- Jura? O que eu quero?

- Hum... Não sei o que você quer, só que você está agoniada, Bella. Então provavelmente vai querer ficar sozinha na varanda congelando com a brisa.

Eu sorri pra ele e acenei com a cabeça.

- Quase isso. Você fica comigo? Não sei se quero ficar sozinha.

- Eu não deixaria você sozinha...

Tomamos o café em silêncio e depois fomos pra varanda. Jasper fumou três cigarros enquanto estávamos lá. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da minha. Não nos tocamos e não falamos uma só palavra. Eu deixei minha mente vagar pra tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos 10 dias que eu conhecia Edward; tudo o que ele falou, tudo o que eu falei, o que passamos e o que aconteceu hoje.

Lembrar da Tanya fez meu coração se apertar ainda mais dentro do meu peito e eu abracei meus joelhos encostando minha bochecha ali. Jasper viu o que eu fiz e repousou sua mão no meio das minhas costas, hora mantendo-a parada, hora fazendo pequenos círculos ali.

- Minha vida tá uma completa bagunça e eu não tenho idéia do que fazer... – falei depois de muito tempo.

- E o que você vai fazer dela?

- Eu tava pensando... Tem tanto tempo que eu não pinto e você sabe como eu adoro fazer isso...

- É...

- Acho que eu vou viajar.

- Pra onde?

- Não faço idéia...

- Bella... Eu não acho bom você viajar sozinha.

- Por que?

- Porque não Bella. Viajar sozinho não é pra qualquer um. Você tem que ter pratica.

- Não é como se eu fosse pra Colômbia... Vou ficar por perto. Só preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo.

- Bella...

- Jasper, você pode concordar e me apoiar ou ficar ressentido porque eu viajei e você não gostou, eu não vou mudar de idéia. A não ser que vocês precisem de mim. Oh deus, Pedro e o estúdio. Eu não posso... – murmurei essa última parte abaixando a cabeça...

- Pedro comentou hoje comigo que você não tira férias há dois anos Bella. Acho que ele não vai se opor a te dar.

- Eu sei, mas as coisas estão tão corridas, se eu largar o estúdio aquilo vai virar uma bagunça.

- Você, mocinha – ele disse apertando a ponta do meu nariz – Precisa cuidar da sua bagunça antes de olhar pra dos outros...

Eu sorri pra ele e suspirei.

- Ele tinha outra, Jazz... – murmurei baixinho desviando meus olhos dos seus.

Jasper já tinha ouvido a minha história com o Edward desde o _Cielo_ e hoje, quando liguei pro Edward depois do jantar fiquei falando sem parar sobre ele. Eles sabiam que eu estava indo pra sua casa...

- Como você descobriu?

- Ela estava na casa dele. Usando só a sua blusa. Ela abriu a porta pra mim e disse que ele estava no banho... Enquanto ela usava a maldita da blusa dele e mais nada. A maldita blusa só tinha uns três botões fechados... – falei pouco mais alto. Jasper apenas me olhou. – Você não vai falar nada? Do tipo que eu cometi um engano e que aquilo não parecia ser o que realmente era? – perguntei chorosa.

- Sinto muito... Bella. Mas isso não pareceu um engano. – ele disse depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Eu sei... – murmurei.

Ele acariciou meus cabelos e eu inclinei minha cabeça na direção do seu ombro. Ele me abraçou, me trazendo pro seu colo e me segurou como um bebê. Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e chorei, sem barreiras ou sem travas...

Ele me deixou chorar toda água existente em meu corpo. Eu odiava me sentir tão vulnerável, mas eu estava precisando de alguém que não fosse julgar minhas ações como o Pedro faria, ou fosse concordar com elas como Angela faria. Precisava de alguém que me forçasse a pensar por mim mesma, e esse alguém era definitivamente o Jasper.

Eu ainda precisava resolver meu problema com o Jacob, contar pra ele que seria pai, mas eu não tinha coragem... Ainda mais agora que estaria sozinha nessa jornada. Edward me acostumou muito mal com essa idéia de me dar apoio... Eu não sabia como agir sem ele por perto...

Minha vida está um caos...

Acordei mais uma vez no quarto do Jasper e quando meus olhos se acostumaram com a familiar falta de luz olhei pro lado e vi que Jazz também estava deitado na cama de costas pra mim com a mesma samba canção e camisa que estava quando eu cheguei aqui. Puxei o edredom pra cima dele já que estava frio. Deus, como ele conseguia dormir com essa roupa nesse frio?

Fiquei olhando pro teto mais uma vez submersa em meus pensamentos.

_Jake..._  
Só de pensar nele meu coração acelerava... Eu tô morrendo de medo de ter que encará-lo, de jogar a notícia que ele vai ser pai. Não estou nada preocupada com a resolução dele, sei que ele vai assumir, mas ainda assim... Eu estou com medo. Muito medo. O pior é que ele sempre deixou claro que queria casar comigo e ter filhos, ele nunca chegou a propor casamento oficialmente, mas já deixou claro algumas vezes a sua intenção mesmo sabendo que eu provavelmente não casaria. Eu não quis nem morar junto com ele... e agora um filho...

_Bebê..._  
Não vou mentir e dizer que a idéia de ser mãe ainda não me assusta. Ela me apavora, pra ser sincera. Eu sei que vou falhar muito e que é possível que eu nem seja uma boa mãe, mas eu não consigo abrir mão... o que é ainda mais assustador, essa dependência por esse ser tão minúsculo dentro de mim. E ele contava comigo e eu com ele... Só com ele... o que me lembra Edward e sua vontade de ficar ao meu lado nisso...

_Edward..._  
Pra falar a verdade, pensando coerentemente, eu nem o culpo por ter saído da relação. Ele só fez o que era melhor pra ele. Suicídio ele se envolver como alguém como eu. Eu não era do seu nível social, não tinha uma família perfeita como a dele, tenho uma relação extremamente complicada com meu ex-namorado, sou infeliz na vida que levo e constantemente drago as pessoas ao meu redor pra minha infelicidade, não tenho talentos musicais, não tenho pais e nem lembro dos seus rostos, não tenho uma beleza estonteante como ele, não tenho coerência nas minha ações e ainda estou esperando um filho que não é dele. Não existia uma mulher pior que eu pra ele se envolver, mas ainda assim dói lembrar a forma que ele escolheu pra me mostrar que eu não sirvo pra ele. Edward podia ter me poupado, podia ter tido o mínimo de noção pra dizer pra mim que não queria nada comigo. Deus, por que ele disse que me amava? Só lembrar disso fez minha garganta fechar, eu engoli o nó gigante dali e deixei as lágrimas fluírem fazendo questão de não fazer barulho pra não preocupar ainda mais o Jasper, que apesar de inconseqüente, maluco e impulsivo me apoiou sem questionar minhas atitudes quanto a minha idéia de sumir, viajar...

_Viagem..._  
Eu preciso pensar, preciso pintar, preciso tomar decisões e isso vai ser impossível se eu continuar tão perto de toda essa confusão. Não há o que questionar, eu preciso viajar... E definitivamente não há lugar melhor pra eu abstrair essa confusão se não o lugar onde eu cresci. Eu preciso lembrar-me da menina que fui, precisava voltar pra casa, pros meus pais, pra Fork. E sabe-se lá por quanto tempo... Talvez eu realmente devesse avisa ao Pedro dessa minha viagem sem data prevista pra volta...

Suspirei pesado, e controlei meu choro. Levantei delicadamente da cama, evitando fazer muitos movimentos bruscos pra não acordar meu amigo, fui ao banheiro e lavei meu rosto. Notei que já estava de dia quando eu passei pela sala pra buscar um copo d'água na cozinha. Peguei um papel e uma caneta e escrevi um bilhete pra ele:

_"Jazzy, não te acordei porque já te importunei demais ontem, você precisava do descanso que eu não te dei.__  
__Obrigada por tudo, você é definitivamente um anjo.__  
__A gente se fala antes da minha viagem._

_Amo você,_

_Bella."_

E saí de seu apartamento. Fui andando pra estúdio. Não era uma caminhada curta, mas eu precisava sentir o vento bater em meu rosto.

- Pedro? – chamei assim que entrei no estúdio.

- Escritório, Bella. – John, um dos fotógrafos de lá que estava na sala de espera respondeu.

- Valeu, John. – falei e ele sorriu.

Cheguei no escritório e bati na porta e depois que Pedro disse que podia entrar entrei.

- Roupa de ontem, Bella? – ele disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

Eu respirei fundo e sentei na sua frente. Contei tudo o que aconteceu e como era de se esperar ele disse que era um absurdo eu ter saído sem ter exigido uma explicação do Edward. Disse que não apoiava essa minha viagem e que achava absurdo eu me esconder dos meus problemas. Eu disse que ele não tinha o direito de tentar controlar a minha vida e que eu já estava cansada do fato dele julgar todas as minhas ações depois pedi as férias.

- Eu não posso te proibir isso, Bella. Ainda que não seja uma obrigação aqui, eu vou te dar suas férias... E pode ficar despreocupada que não vão ser só duas semanas. Você fica o tempo que precisar. – ele disse seco e completamente irritado.

- Ótimo. Vou terminar meus trabalhos que já estão em andamento e no final dessa semana vou tirar minhas férias.

- Como quiser... – ele disse sem olhar pra mim.

Eu detesto brigar com o Pedro, mas aquilo estava guardado há tanto tempo dentro de mim que eu acabei explodindo, sem conseguir medir minhas palavras.

Saí o mais rápido que pude do seu escritório e fui pra sala escura. Ao chegar lá peguei meu celular pra marcar um ginecologista - eu não iria viajar sem antes saber se estava tudo bem, e assim que liguei meu celular – tinha desligado assim que saí do prédio do Edward – vi que tinha duas mensagens de texto _dele... _uma às 21:07 e outra as 21:09. Há essa hora eu estava indo pra sua casa, acho...

Edward: _"Minha Bella, recebi uma chamada do hospital. Vou pra lá agora. Deixa pra vir amanhã."_

E a outra:

Edward: _"Amanhã nunca demorou tanto pra chegar..."_

Mas que merda ele pensa que está fazendo? Minha vontade era de ligar pra ele e mandar ele ir pra puta que pariu. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes pra me acalmar eu liguei pro ginecologista e consegui marcar uma consulta de encaixe na amanhã pela manhã.

Voltei ao meu trabalho não antes de apagar as mensagens dele. E não tive mais noticias do Pedro. Desliguei meu celular pra não ter que atender ligações indesejadas e fiquei no estúdio até depois das 20:00. Aquele lugar era definitivamente meu refúgio e eu literalmente me escondia lá. Só não dormi no sofá porque queria passar em casa pra pegar o exame de sangue pra levar pro médico amanhã e os restantes dos exames que eu fiz no hospital.

Minha casa estava vazia. Eu tomei banho e fui dormir. Ouvi o telefone de casa tocando algumas vezes, mas eu me recusei a atender qualquer uma das chamadas... Meu celular permaneceu desligado. Eu não me sujeitaria a deixar ele me seduzir mais uma vez, eu não seria mais a visitante inesperada em sua vida e na vida daquela mulher. Se eu não consegui minha felicidade com ele, que ele consiga com ela.

Eu teria que me acostumar com a minha solidão e tentar enxergar algum conforto nisso...

Programei meu despertador pras 7 da manhã, uma vez que a secretária pediu pra eu chegar no consultório às 8, e me forcei a dormir.

- Isabella Swan? – a secretária do consultório obstétrico perguntou.

- Isso. A senhora falou pra eu chegar às 8 hs pra tentar um encaixe.

- Certo. A médica ainda não chegou, mas sente-se. Deseja alguma coisa? Água, suco?

- Não, obrigada.

E com isso eu fui me sentar na cadeira da sala de espera. Tinha uma pilha de revistas estilo 'Mamãe&Bebe', alguns quadros, o ambiente era claro, vazio e gelado. Mas eu me sentei pra esperar.

Acordei hoje mais cedo e pela primeira vez em bastante tempo não me senti enjoada ou tonta. Tomei banho e me vesti, arrumei os documentos que levaria pro estúdio, tomei café da manhã, pois acordei com uma fome monstra e vim pro consultório de metrô.

Já era a terceira ou quarta revista que eu folheava e nada da médica chegar. Já tinham dois pacientes esperando e eu já estava ficando ansiosa e impaciente. Odiava perder tempo esperando as pessoas. Decidi ligar pro Pedro pra avisar que chegaria atrasada já que meu horário costumava ser as 9:00hs. Assim que peguei meu celular observei que ele estava desligado e então me lembrei do motivo dele estar desligado. Respirei fundo e o liguei. Definitivamente eu precisava encarar os fantasmas do meu passado.

Assim que o aparelho achou rede, começou a apitar mostrando que tinha chamadas perdidas, correios de voz e mensagens de texto. Coloquei o celular no silencioso e mandei um olhar apologético pras pessoas do consultório.

_19 chamadas perdidas__  
__05 mensagens de texto__  
__03 mensagens de voz._

Respirei fundo e listei as chamadas perdidas.  
11 chamadas perdidas de Edward Cullen  
03 chamadas perdidas de Pedro Marchinelli  
01 chamadas perdidas de Jasper Withlock  
01 chamadas perdidas de Rosalie Hale  
03 chamadas perdidas de um número que eu não conhecia.

Decidi pelo mais fácil. Liguei pro Pedro e como ele não atendeu deixei um recado no correio de voz avisando que não atendi o celular ontem porque estava desligado e avisei que chegaria atrasada, pois estava no médico fazendo exames de rotina. Depois liguei pro Jasper. Ele atendeu perguntou como eu tava e disse que ligou ontem porque queria me chamar pra fazer alguma coisa, beber um suco. Eu achei super esquisito, mas depois ele acabou confessando que ficou preocupado comigo e não queria que eu ficasse sozinha. Achei muito fofo da parte dele, mas o tranqüilizei dizendo que eu já estava bem. Disse que estava no consultório e ele perguntou se eu queria companhia; eu neguei e depois de jogarmos conversa fora por mais algum tempo eu desliguei. Não liguei pro número desconhecido, nem pra Rosalie por estar cedo demais e pro Edward por razões óbvias.

Parti pras mensagens de texto.  
05 mensagens de Edward Cullen

Meu. Deus. Onze chamadas perdidas, cinco mensagens de texto... Isso se chama consciência pesada. Canalha!

sms Edward às 07:03: _"Bom dia, linda."_  
sms Edward às 11:56: _"Topa almoçar comigo hoje? Preciso conversar com você. Saudades"_  
sms Edward às 14:42: _"Quer fazer alguma coisa mais tarde? Quero te ver."_  
sms Edward às 17:33: _"Saí do hospital agora, quer que uma carona? Beijos."_  
sms Edward às 23:13:_"Bella. Me liga. Estou preocupado."_

Idiota. Mentiroso. Falso.  
Foi tudo o que passou pela minha cabeça junto com uma onda de saudade e tristeza. Senti minha garganta fechando lentamente. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo pra espantar o choro e decidi ouvir as mensagens de voz.

Assim que disquei o número do correio de voz a secretária chamou meu nome dizendo que era a médica estava me esperando. E eu nem a vi entrar...

A médica analisou meus exames e disse que minha gravidez não sofria risco, com exceção da pressão alta, mas que isso é controlável. Mandou-me continuar com o remédio que o hospital receitou. Depois disse que eu tinha o aval para viajar, mas que evitasse esforço físico em extremo e estresse. Ela sugeriu, ainda, que eu começasse a caminhar para melhorar minha condição de vida, depois me levou pra mesa de ultrassonografia e depois de muito custo eu consegui ver meu bebê.

A sensação é inenarrável... O meu bebê tem quatorze semanas, segundo a médica, ele é saudável, já tem fígado, rins, cérebro e pulmões. Ela disse que ele já chuta, tem unhas e cabelo. Indispensável dizer que eu chorei igual a uma menininha na mesa da ultrassonografia quando ela me mostrou meu bebê. Ele não era um feto, era um bebê lindo, o meu bebê que daqui há pouco tempo estaria nos meus braços.

Depois dela me dar às instruções básicas de como proceder e pedir pra eu voltar em 20 dias eu fui liberada... Com a foto do meu bebê na bolsa, lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso gigante nos lábios.

Cheguei no estúdio e fui direto pra sala do Pedro. Entrei sem bater. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa analisando uns papeis, assim que me viu levantou as sobrancelhas. Eu me joguei em seu colo e o enchi de beijos enquanto pedia desculpas. Ele começou a rir e disse que estava tudo bem, me pediu desculpas também e me abraçou forte.

- Meu bebê já tem foto! – eu gritei enquanto gargalhava.

- Eu quero veeer! – ele disse mexendo na minha bolsa procurando o exame. É... Intimidade é foda.

Depois que ele viu a ultra, ficamos mais algum tempo conversando e ele acabou entendendo o motivo da minha viagem e a apoiou sob a promessa que eu ligaria pelo menos uma vez por dia pra ele. Eu disse que estaria de volta em menos de 20 dias pra minha próxima consulta e depois disso eu voltei ao meu trabalho. Esquecendo-me completamente das mensagens de voz.

Só lembrei que eu ainda tinha um celular horas depois, quando ele tocou...

Era o mesmo número desconhecido que me ligou algumas vezes e eu esqueci de retornar. Bom, mal não podia ser... Talvez seja um cliente novo ou uma empresa de telefonia me oferecendo vantagens que eu provavelmente não irei aceitar.

- Alô?  
_  
__- Oi! _– a voz feminina exclamou_. – É a Bella?_

- Isso... – respondi meio hesitante.  
_  
__- Oh. Finalmente! Estou tentando falar com você há dias. Achei que o seu celular não era mais esse. Tava preocupada. Estava quase arrumando um jeito de ligar pra sua casa. O que houve? Por que sumiu? Você tá bem? São aqueles enjôos né? Ele falou sobre isso pro meu pai... Bella você devia ver um médico. Eu ia te chamar pra fazer compras, mas talvez seja melhor você se consultar primeiro. Vai saber o que é. Pode ser labirintite... é muito perigoso --_

- Quem é? – cortei a pessoa - que não respirava entre as palavras -.  
_  
__- Oh. Desculpa. É a Alice. _– ela disse com a voz baixinha.

Claro que era a Alice. Falar sem parar, mente caótica?!

- Ah. Oi Alice. Tudo bom?

_- Tudo. E você?__  
_  
- Estou ótima.  
_  
__- Que bom. Os enjôos passaram?__  
_  
- Mais ou menos, mas estão suportáveis. Eu já consultei um médico, fique tranqüila...  
_  
__- Você tá grávida? – ela exclamou me pegando totalmente desprevenida._

- Oi? Como assim?  
_  
__- Grávida, embuxada, prenha... Com um bebê na barriga, fecudada, gestante. Chame como quiser..._

- Eu... er... na-não. - forcei minha voz a não sair tremida. Não adiantou muito...  
_  
__- Ah. Sei..._

- Então. Por que ligou mesmo? - perguntei para mudar de assunto.  
_  
__- Ah é, claro! Compras!! _- ela deu um gritinho me fazendo tirar o telefone da minha orelha_ - Rosalie falou que você adorou ir as compras com ela e eu estava pensando se você queria ir comigo._

Meu deus, o que deu nessa mulher que acha que é minha amiga intima? E mais importante... Compras. Por que diabos eu gostaria mesmo? Eu mato o Rosalie...

- Alice... Eu estou muito ocupada esses dias. Talvez uma outra vez?  
_  
__- Ah Bella. Eu tenho certeza que você pode arrumar algumas horinhas do seu dia._

Na verdade não. Eu viajaria em dois dias e não teria horinha nenhuma.

- Um outro dia Alice. Essa semana é realmente impossível pra mim.  
_  
__- Por favor... – _ela disse com uma voz manhosa.

- Ok Alice... – eu disse suspirando sabendo que não iria vencê-la tão cedo. – Te encontro hoje às 19:30 no NY Shopping na 5th Avenue.  
_  
__- Oh! Eu queria ir numa galeria..._

- Alice...  
_  
__- Ok ok. NY Shopping. Esbarrões em várias pessoas, pessoas suadas, fedias, muito calor humano… tudo bem... Eu estava precisando exatamente desse tipo de coisa!_

- Ótimo. É só isso?  
_  
__- Ern... é...?! _– ela falou com uma voz interrogativa.

- O que, Alice?  
_  
__- Eu tenho uma coisa importante pra falar, mas espera um segundo que eu vou atender aqui a chamada em espera._

_- Ok. _– falei enquanto voltava a mexer nas fotografias que estava selecionando.

Algum tempo depois eu ouvi barulho de buzinas vindo do telefone.

_- Bella? _– aquela conhecidamente voz aveludada chamou meu nome fazendo meu coração disparar dentro da minha caixa torácica. Engoli em seco e sentei na minha cadeira quando senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Todos os meus esforços pra manter minha mente afastada dele foram a troco de nada. Todos esses dias, essas horas e minutos sufocantes longe dele só serviram pra meu coração sentir mais a sua falta, gritar mais pela sua proximidade o calor do seu corpo no meu...

_- Bella. Tá na linha? – _ele perguntou quebrando meus pensamentos.

- E-eu tô... – falei segurando o choro com a voz tremida.  
_  
__- Bella... Por que não atendeu aos meus telefonemas? Eu posso explicar... _- ele disse sussurrando.

- Eu estou ocupada agora, Edward.

_- Bella... Por favor._

- Vou desligar. – disse fechando os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livres pelo meu rosto.  
_  
__- Espera! _– ele disse aflito e eu desliguei o telefone pra evitar sofrer mais.

Só consegui me concentrar efetivamente no trabalho depois que forcei a minha mente a esquecer sua ligação. Mas antes disso eu fiz questão de mandar uma mensagem de texto pra Alice pra avisar que ela não faria compras comigo hoje e depois desliguei o celular.

Tá certo que não é culpa dela que seu irmão seja um cachorro, mas ainda assim: "vou atender a chamada em espera" e depois Edward falando comigo em conferência no celular é, no mínimo, desconfiável. E se ela sabia que eu só falaria com ele se me forçassem a isso é porque mais coisa ela sabia...

Enfim. Me forcei a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse um 'Cullen' e continuei meu trabalho. Almocei com o Pedro no estúdio e ele ficou reparando em como a minha barriga estava um pouquinho estufada na parte de baixo. Dispensável dizer que eu dobrei minha blusa pra ficar com a barriga de fora durante todo o almoço, né?

Pedro insistiu em querer saber pra onde eu iria, mas nem eu sabia ao certo onde era esse lugar. Fiz ele me prometer que onde eu estaria durante a minha viagem e ele rapidamente aceitou. Ele não citou o nome _dele_. E nessas horas era maravilhoso ter alguém que te conhece tão bem. Pedro sabia que eu não ia querer falar dele e eu o amo ainda mais por não me forçar a isso. Durante o almoço Pedro quis saber como eu estava com o Jacob e se eu já tinha falado com ele. Eu neguei, mas afirmei que falaria antes da minha viagem. Talvez hoje seja o momento certo. É. Definitivamente hoje. Depois da minha 1 hora de almoço que se estendeu por quase 3 decidi voltar ao trabalho. Esse era um dos privilégios de ser amiga do patrão.

Depois do meu expediente – que se alongou por quase duas horas do que o previsto por causa do meu excesso de trabalho – eu peguei um metrô pra ir até a casa do Jake. Ele precisava saber de uma vez por todas...

Saltei na estação mais próxima de seu prédio. Ainda precisei andar seis quadras e entrei direto, sem me identificar já que o porteiro me conhecia. Toquei a campainha e seu amigo atendeu a porta.

- Hey... Bella?! – ele falou... perguntando.

- Oi. – sorri pra ele.

- Procurando Jacob?

- Isso...

- Ele... bem... eu achei que ele tinha te avisado.

- Sobre?

- Ele viajou, Bella. Tem – ele hesitou parecendo pensar – três dias...

Eu arregalei os olhos porque aquilo realmente me pegou de surpresa.

- E as finais? – Jake estava em seu último período da faculdade. Ele se esforçou demais pra manter suas notas altas e a idéia que ele poderia ter deixado de fazer as provas trouxe uma onda de culpa enorme pra mim.

- Ele antecipou. Conversou com os professores e acabou todas as provas semana passada. Ele estava como um zumbi. Fez as 8 provas em três dias.

Eu fiquei um tempo sem responder.

- Onde ele tá? – eu sussurrei.

- Ern... eu... bem... ele... – ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- Onde ele tá? – perguntei com a voz mais firme – Eu realmente preciso falar com ele.

- Tenta o celular.

- Pessoalmente.

- Ele viajou, Bella.

- Eu sei. Você já disse e eu já entendi.

- Eu não sei onde ele tá. Não quis dizer.

- Ah. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

- Era só isso? – ele perguntou assim que uma voz feminina o chamou de dentro do apartamento.

- Ahan. Desculpa... – murmurei corando e saí rapidamente dali.

Tentei ligar pro seu celular assim que saí do seu prédio, mas insistia em cair na caixa postal. Preferi não deixar recados. Peguei um ônibus pra voltar pra casa enquanto continuava tentando falar com ele...

Assim que cheguei no corredor que levava ao meu apartamento eu congelei com a figura que estava ali.

Ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na porta, suas pernas estendidas na sua frente formando um 'V', suas mãos entrelaçadas e apoiadas em seu colo e quando eu me aproximei vi que ele estava dormindo, ou pelo menos de olhos fechados. Seu rosto estava tão sereno; a boca levemente aberta, a cabeça tombada pro lado direito e os cabelos estranhamente desgrenhados. Ele usava um sapato, que parecia um tênis social, caramelo, uma calça jeans acinzentada e uma blusa pólo de mangas curtas verde escura. Como esse homem não sente frio?!

Eu fui caminhando tentando não fazer barulho pra não acordá-lo. Mas, como é de mim que estamos falando... assim que puxei a chave da minha bolsa, junto dela veio a minha agenda e carteira, que caíram em cima do seu ombro. Eu me xinguei mentalmente por isso mas, por incrível que pareça ele nem se mexeu.

Coloquei lentamente a chave de casa na fechadura e abri a porta, mas como ele estava encostada nela caiu de costas no chão assim que ela abriu. Dessa vez eu verbalizei meus xingamentos.

- Bella! – ele disse esfregando sua cabeça.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Edward? – perguntei desviando meu olhar dele.  
Ele se levantou e ficou na minha frente e forçou-me a olhar pra ele por causa do silencio que criou.

- A gente precisa conversar. – ele sussurrou.

- Não precisamos.

- Eu posso explicar Bella.

- Eu sei que pode. Vocês sempre podem... – murmurei sarcástica.

- Bella... – falou suplicante.

- Edward... – bufei irritada.

- Por favor.

- Você só foi uma transa! Por deus! – falei exasperada entrando em casa e fechando a porta atrás de mim.  
A porta voltou a abrir, aparentemente ele não a deixou fechar e ele veio até mim.

- E agora? – perguntei.  
Ele me segurou pelo ombro me forçando a olhar pra ele.

- Diz de novo.

- O que?

- Que eu fui uma transa... Só uma transa.

- Você foi só uma transa! – eu gritei me soltando dele. – Agora sai daqui.

- Bella. Eu não transei com ela.  
Respirei fundo fechando meus olhos. O nó que eu tanto evitei voltou a se formar e eu tive que respirar fundo mais algum tempo. Só abri meus olhos porque senti que ele se aproximou de mim. Dei um passo pra trás.

- Por favor. Vai embora... – murmurei.

- Não depois de você me ouvir.  
Abri os olhos e vi que ele me olhava intensamente.

- Eu estou falando sério. Vá embora.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. Já te disse isso algumas vezes.

- Eu não quero saber com quem você transa. Eu não quero saber se o banho foi bom. Eu não quero saber o que aquela vadia estava fazendo na sua casa. Eu quero que você respeite a merda do meu espaço!

- Bella...

- Sem Bella, Edward! Eu não te cobrei nada. Eu não falei nada. Sabe por que? Porque nunca tivemos nada sério. Foi a merda de uma transa casual.

Ele se aproximou de mim e tocou a minha mão, mas eu a tirei do seu toque. Eu pude sentir a minha pele queimando onde ele tocou.

Por mais que eu estivesse mentindo em tudo o que eu estava falando pra ele, não podia deixar de sentir nojo da sua atitude.

- Merda Bella! Você quer fazer o favor de deixar de ser orgulhosa e cabeça dura?

- Você veio aqui pra me insultar? – disse com a voz tranqüila deixando-o ainda mais irritado.

- Não. – ele disse respirando fundo – Claro que não. Me desculpa... – ele murmurou dando um passo na minha direção.

Dessa vez eu não recuei. Nossos corpos ficaram a cerca de um palmo de distancia.

- Fala. – disse indiferente. – Mas rápido porque eu não tenho tempo pra isso.  
Ele fechou os olhos e minha máscara ameaçou cair assim que vi sua fisionomia cheia de dor, remorso.

- Eu devia ter te contado antes... – ele murmurou e eu não falei nada.  
Fui até a sala e sentei no sofá, ele me seguiu, mas sentou no outro sofá.

- Tânia, a mulher que você viu no meu apartamento –

- Só com a sua camisa... – concluí a frase e ele não disse nada, apenas acenou a cabeça.

- Ela estava precisando da minha ajuda com a papelada do seu apartamento. Seu inquilino está ameaçando não deixá-la renovar o contrato de aluguel. Então ela foi lá em casa pra eu ajudá-la. Eu sei que vai parecer absurdo, mas ela de fato sujou o vestido dela com um suco que tinha na geladeira. Então eu disse pra ela pegar uma roupa minha no meu armário e botar o vestido dela pra lavar enquanto eu ia tomar banho.  
Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas ele apenas continuou.

- Eu estava exausto do trabalho e precisava de um banho. Não era ela que ia me fazer ficar fazendo companhia.

- Íntimos, hun?

- Relativamente... nós costumávamos ser.

- Uhum... - murmurei fingindo que não estava curiosa pra saber a relação que a vadia exercia na vida dele...

- Foi isso Bella. Você deve ter aparecido enquanto eu tava no banho. Ela falou que você passou por lá.

- E depois disso você voltou pro hospital, né?

- Não Bella. Eu tinha acabado de sair de lá.  
Eu arregalei meu olhos e o encarei.

- Não foi o que a sua mensagem de texto disse...

- Ah. Isso. Ern... eu...é.. fui lá... quando--

- Você foi? - perguntei seca, cortando o seu balbuciar

- Não. - ele disse aparentemente rendido - Mas não é isso. Eu posso explicar, Bella.  
Eu sorri pra ele.

- Eu sei que pode. - ele respirou fundo e sorriu de volta - Mas eu não quero ouvir a explicação. - completei a frase.

- Bella. Por favor. Não seja tão absurda.

- Claro. Falha minha... Então, foi só isso o que aconteceu?

- Foi. – ele disse soando aliviado.

- Ok.

- Ok?

- Quer que eu chame um taxi ou você tá a pé?

- Bella...

- Você já pode ir embora.

- Não.

- Você não veio pra falar que não comeu a vagabunda? Já disse, agora pode ir. - disse irritada.

- Que merda Bella. Porra. Eu já disse que não tenho nada com a vadia! A piranha me chifrou na nossa cama você acha que eu algum dia eu voltaria a ter algo com ela? Ainda mais depois que você surgiu? - ele disse a última parte baixinho.

Eu fiquei atônita olhando pra ele.

- Eu não sabia... - murmurei.

- Eu sei. Culpa minha. Eu devia ter te contado isso. - ele murmurou de volta sentando ao meu lado. - Será que agora a gente pode conversar direito?

Eu engoli em seco e respirei fundo.

Ela de fato estava com a sua camisa e essa desculpa pareceu ridícula demais.

Ele nunca me disse que já teve uma cama que pertencia a mais alguém, a outra mulher e isso deveria contar.

Eu ainda precisava conversar com o Jacob, precisava espairecer, relaxar...

Levantei do sofá e olhei pra ele.

- Sinto muito... - murmurei - Feche a porta quando sair.

E fui pro meu quarto correndo sem voltar a olhar pra ele, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama deixando todas as lágrimas reprimidas escorrerem.

Estava jogada na minha cama quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Inconscientemente eu olhei. Nada mudou e eu me vi encarando-a por muito tempo.

- Olha debaixo da porta Bella. – ele disse numa voz baixa e rouca fazendo meu corpo estremecer. Eu senti como se ele estivesse sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Meus olhos seguiram sua instrução sem antes me pedir permissão e eu vi uma folha de caderno ali.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei encarando aquela folha de papel, mas eventualmente eu me aproximei e vi que ela tinha alguma coisa escrita numa tintura preta. Me abaixei e peguei o papel em minhas mãos.

_"Eu não vou sair daqui."_  
Estava escrito numa letra não muito legível.

Eu suspirei e sentei no chão, apoiando minha cabeça na porta. Conseguia ouvir ele batendo os pés no chão. Peguei uma caneta na minha cômoda, escrevi um bilhete abaixo do seu e arrastei o papel por baixo da porta. Em seguida dei uma leve batidinha nela. O bilhete foi puxado e eu sabia que ele tinha pego.

_"Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Eu não quero mais confusões na minha vida. Já basta eu pra fazê-las..."_ – ele leu minha mensagem em voz alta.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio eu ouvi as batidas na porta e vi o papel passando novamente por debaixo dela.

_"Eu não quero te causar confusões. Isso foi só um mal entendido, eu te garanto. Eu não tenho nada com ela e não planejo ter, Bella."_

"_Eu não estou preocupada com o seu futuro."_ – escrevi uma mentira deslavada em resposta e repeti o ritual de enviar o bilhete e bater na porta.

_"Eu só quero você..."_ – era tudo o que dizia a sua mensagem.

Eu não estava gostando dessa pressão. Não estava gostando do fato dele ter mentido, e mesmo agora não ser completamente verdadeiro.

Eu nunca cobrei nada dele, nunca exigi nada. Tudo o que eu queria agora era que ele me deixasse sozinha pra poder pensar por mim mesma.

- Edward... – eu falei ao desistir dos bilhetinhos.

- Bella! – ele disse e depois suspirou...

- Você mentiu quando disse que ia ao hospital, mentiu agora quando eu perguntei se você foi; omitiu o fato de que o apartamento dela é também seu.

- Era.

- Não faz diferença!

- Eu sei, me perdoa...

- Não há nada pra perdoar. Eu não estou dizendo que nunca menti ou nunca mais vou fazer, só estou apontando o que você fez num espaço tão curto.

Eu me levantei do chão e destranquei a porta abrindo-a logo em seguida.

- Se você omitiu ou mentiu por ela tantas vezes e num espaço de tempo tão pequeno é porque ela tem importância na sua vida, nas suas decisões e ações.

- Não tem Bella! – ele disse levantando-se do chão e se aproximando de mim.

Eu recuei e ele parou. Sua fisionomia trazia traços claros de dor, ou remorso... eu não sei mais o que era. Eu nunca soube ler ele, afinal de contas.

- Ela tem. Mas o meu problema não é ela. Você nunca foi meu, eu nunca fui sua.

- Eu quero que seja! – ele disse me cortando.

- Eu não estou pedindo isso.

- O que você quer?

- Que você me de o meu espaço... Só isso. – disse olhando pra baixo.

- Você tem certeza que quer isso?

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Se eu for embora da sua vida você vai ficar melhor? – ele perguntou num murmúrio e eu não respondi.

Senti suas mãos nas minhas e tentei separá-las, mas ele as segurou ainda mais fortes.

- Olha pra mim e diz que me quer longe de você.

Eu continuei sem dizer nada, apenas lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam sair.

- Eu disse algumas vezes que não ia sair de perto de você, Bella. Mas uma vez que eu estou fazendo mal a você, uma vez que eu não sou mais capaz de te fazer feliz, uma vez que eu só te trago mágoas, eu estou disposto a me afastar... Por você.

Eu levantei meu rosto pra olhá-lo e seu olhos, vermelhos e marejados, me encararam de volta com uma intensidade tão grande que eu esqueci de respirar e o que eu estava falando.

- Eu não estou pedindo isso. – sussurrei tão baixo que ele se aproximou de mim pra ouvir melhor, assim que lembrei qual era a minha linha de raciocínio – Só preciso de um tempo. Não é de você, é de tudo... – disse entre soluços.

- Quando você estiver pronta pra conversar... Você sabe onde me procurar. – ele sussurrou de volta.

Senti o calor das suas mãos sendo dissipado quando ele afastou-as das minhas. Não voltei a olhar pra ele, meus olhos estavam fixos no chão. Ouvi seus passos ficando cada vez mais distantes e a porta da sala batendo, sinalizando que ele foi embora.

Ele foi embora.

E eu fiquei sozinha, numa solidão não tão solitária uma vez que eu tinha o bebê, mas ainda assim massacrante, excruciante, torturante, sufocante...

As lágrimas inundavam meu rosto, o ar chegava em meus pulmões cada vez em menor quantidade, minha garganta ardia, meu peito doía e minha cabeça latejava.

Ele foi embora.

Eu mandei ele ir.

Só percebi que tinha perdido as forças quando senti o baque forte dos meus joelhos no chão.

Não sei quanto tempo chorei.

Me sentia incompleta, destruída, despedaçada, morta.

Senti braços fortes conhecidos envolvendo meu corpo, mas meus olhos estavam pesados demais pra abrirem, depois senti os lençóis delicados da minha cama e os mesmos braços fortes me abraçando por trás.

- Shhh... Eu estou aqui agora.

* * *

**N.a.: **

**Pra quem não sabe eu tenho um blog e Twitter...**

**http://loucalmon(.)blogspot(.)com/**

**www(.)twitter(.)com/LouCalmon**

**Ambos sem os parênteses.**

**Podem me seguir, mas me digam se forem fazer pra eu poder seguir vocês Tb!**

**Pra receber os updates dessa fic ou de qualquer outra que eu tenha coloque ela, eu ou ambos no ALERT.**

**Falem aí, quão boba foi a troca de recados pela porta? Hehehehehhe**

**Wow... grávida de 14 semanas né!**

**Jasper é tão divo, né?**

**Vou postar a foto do baby no brógui! Hihihi**

**Beijosmil!**

**;)**

**Lou.**


	22. Surpreendentes Familiaridades

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence. E nem adianta empurrar pra mim porque eu não quero!**

**hun.**

**Sem mais, por enquanto...**

* * *

**Surpreendentes familiaridades**

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu estava num carro que aluguei no aeroporto de _Port Angeles_. Não era chique nem caro. Era simples e útil.

A chuva caía forte e o limpador do pára-brisas fazia um movimento frenético na minha frente. Estava dirigindo relativamente devagar embebida por toda essa paisagem verde, marrom e chuvosa que um dia já me foi tão familiar e que hoje só me parecia exótica demais.

O rádio estava desligado e tudo o que eu ouvia era o barulho do vento tentando entrar pela janela, fazendo um uivado agudo. O sol estava começando a se pôr enquanto eu seguia a minha viagem pra um lugar que costumava chamar de _lar_...

Forks.

Decidi por essa localização enquanto conversava com a Alice qando que ela apareceu lá em casa, no mesmo dia que Edward saiu de lá.

Alice me contou que Edward ligou pra ela na quarta-feira durante a noite e estava bastante abalado. Ela conseguiu extrair, depois de muitas tentativas, o que aconteceu entre nós.

Ela estava com Jasper, eles tinham saído pra tomar um drink depois de terem se esbarrado numa galeria de quadros – o tema era a Guerra de Secessão. Jasper estar lá não me surpreendia, ele era vidrado em história de guerras, mas Alice?

Ela me explicou depois de um tempo que estava fazendo pesquisas para a sua próxima coleção e _"Nada melhor do que olhar para o passado pra recriar coisas novas"._ Ela disse ainda que na indústria da moda tudo é reaproveitado e ela gosta de se espelhar no passado pra vislumbrar o futuro, mas voltando ao ponto.

Ela estava com Jasper no momento em que Edward ligou e quando explicou o que aconteceu disse que ele imediatamente se levantou do bar, pagou a conta e a puxou pela mão. Eles não conversaram no caminho, mas ela disse que era dispensável, pois sabia que alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo comigo. Chegaram em meu apartamento pouco tempo depois da ligação e me acharam no meu quarto.

Jasper me levou pra cama e ficou ali comigo até eu adormecer. Honestamente, eu não me lembro dele ter ficado comigo, eu não me lembro de nada daquela noite, acho que estava anestesiada demais pra isso...

No dia seguinte, ontem, acordei e logo percebi Jasper dormindo no meu sofá e Alice ao meu lado na cama. Confesso que fiquei um pouco assustada com isso, mas depois supus que foi ele que me colocou na cama pra dormir. Agora ela... O que ela fazia aqui? Ela estava segurando a minha mão, que estava apoiada em cima da minha barriga; sua expressão era serena e ela dormia tranquilamente. Incrível como eu pude ser tão grossa com alguém que desde o começo só queria o meu bem... Eu definitivamente precisava me retratar com ela.

Assim que a observei ela abriu os olhos, como se tivesse percebido que eu a encarava, e me encarou de volta com seus enormes olhos verdes. Eu tentei sorrir, mas acredito que a feição tenha saído mais uma careta do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela pareceu não se intimidar e sorriu de volta, em seguida levantou da cama sem fazer barulho algum.

Eu a acompanhei, mas não consegui ser tão sutil. Ela olhou pra mim assim que derrubei um caderno do meu criado-mudo no chão e posicionou seu indicador na frente dos lábios pedindo silêncio e em seguida levou sua mirada a um Jasper que dormia... Vi seus olhos brilharem, mas logo o brilho sumiu e ela lançou um sorriso tristonho pra ele acompanhado de um suspiro. Eu olhei pra ela, mas ela não devolveu meu olhar... Eu definitivamente queria saber o que houve.

Bom, depois disso, nós fomos fazer café e eu contei a ela o que aconteceu. Não é que eu seja uma pessoa de contar às coisas que acontecem na minha vida, mas ela simplesmente parecia saber tudo.

Ela acabou me contando o motivo do olhar de tristeza que lançou pro Jazz. Ela disse que sabia que eles terminariam juntos, e que sabia disso desde o momento que ela o viu entrando na boate. Desde o momento que ele olhou pra ela, que sorrindo falou num tom brincalhão _"O senhor demorou, My Lord"_ e ele a encarou de uma maneira "que transformariam meus joelhos em gelatina se eu estivesse em pé", palavras da própria Alice... E afirmou num tom sério:_"Me perde pelo atraso, se soubesse que você estaria me esperando teria chegado há muito tempo, My Lady..."_ e beijou a sua mão.

Eles conversaram na Cielo por pouco tempo já que ela teve que atender seus compromissos como "host" da festa. Depois desse dia eles não mais se viram e ela jurou pra si mesma que deixaria nas mãos do destino... E que destino! Finalmente se encontraram exatamente uma semana depois num lugar onde ela nunca imaginou ser possível: numa galeria de artes.

Ela disse que estava desapontada porque sabia que eles demorariam a conseguir ser completamente felizes, completos e que ela ansiava por esse momento. Eu disse que ele definitivamente precisava de alguém como ela e que não acreditava que esse dia fosse demorar tanto. Alice apenas bateu seu pequeno dedo em sua testa e disse:_"Eu sei do futuro, Bella. Mas não me preocupo porque sei que vamos ficar juntos."_

Depois disso levou café pra ele e eu me ocupei em reservar minhas passagens de avião. Eu definitivamente sabia pra onde ia. Eu precisava voltar pras minhas origens, pra casa.

Jasper saiu pouco tempo depois pra trabalhar e Alice me convenceu a ir ao shopping com ela sob a justificativa que _"nunca viaje sem um estoque de roupas nova. Sabe-se lá quem você vai encontrar"_.

Eu aceitei ir só quando ela trouxe a tona o último bolo que dei nela.

Devo admitir que a tarde foi bastante agradável. Alice nunca trouxe o Assunto Edward, gravidez – que ela demonstrou diversas vezes durante a manhã que sabia – ou Jacob.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, ela me deixou tão a vontade que eu falei disso com ela. Eu acabei confidenciando que estava grávida e meus problemas com Jacob, mas não me atrevi a falar do seu irmão. Ela também não me pressionou para tal.

Saímos do shopping quando estava começando a escurecer. Minhas pernas estavam exaustas. Alice me fez prometer que eu a deixaria me levar ao aeroporto e depois disso eu passei no estúdio pra terminar uns últimos detalhes e disse pro Pedro pra onde iria.

Ele dormiu na minha casa naquela noite pra me ajudar a fazer a mala, mas eu sabia melhor, ele estava me vigiando, zelando por mim. Jasper deve ter ligado pra ele e contado o que aconteceu. Não me opus. De fato eu ia gostar de uma companhia.

No dia seguinte acordei com as malas prontas e um café da manhã em casa. Demorei pra levantar por causa do meu já conhecido enjôo matinal e depois de arrumada liguei pra Alice. Me despedi do Pedro e ela e eu fomos para o aeroporto.

Não foi triste nem nada parecido. Eu pedi pra ela cuidar do Jasper e ela pediu pra eu me cuidar. Praticamente implorou pra eu ligar pra ela quando chegasse e foi exatamente isso que fiz assim que desci do pequeno avião que me levou de _Seattle _pra _Port Angeles_ num vôo que durou duas exaustivas horas depois do primeiro vôo - de _NY _pra _Seattle _- que durou 5.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, ela me deixou tão a vontade que eu falei disso com ela. Eu acabei confidenciando que estava grávida e meus problemas com Jacob, mas não me atrevi a falar do seu irmão. Ela também não me pressionou para tal.

Saímos do shopping quando estava começando a escurecer. Minhas pernas estavam exaustas. Alice me fez prometer a ela que eu deixaria ela me levar ao aeroporto e depois disso eu passei no estúdio pra terminar uns últimos detalhes e disse pro Pedro pra onde iria.

Ele dormiu na minha casa naquela noite pra me ajudar a fazer a mala, mas eu sabia melhor, ele estava me vigiando, zelando por mim. Jasper deve ter ligado pra ele e contado o que aconteceu. Não me opus. De fato eu ia gostar de uma companhia.

No dia seguinte acordei com as malas prontas e um café da manhã em casa. Demorei pra levantar por causa do meu já conhecido enjôo matinal e depois de arrumada liguei pra Alice. Me despedi do Pedro e ela e eu fomos para o aeroporto.

Não foi triste nem nada parecido. Eu pedi pra ela cuidar do Jasper e ela pediu pra eu me cuidar. Praticamente implorou pra eu ligar pra ela quando chegasse e foi exatamente isso que fiz assim que desci do pequeno avião que me levou de Seattle pra Port Angeles num vôo que durou duas exaustivas horas depois do primeiro vôo - de NY pra Seattle - que durou 5.

Momentos da minha infância com meus pais povoavam a minha mente de uma maneira tão avassaladora que eu fiquei tão ofegante que tive que encostar o carro no acostamento. Coloquei a marcha em ponto morto e soltei o pé do freio e puxei o freio de mão, com o carro ainda ligado eu encostei minha cabeça no volante e comecei a gargalhar alto enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Fazia tanto tempo... tanto tempo que eu não conseguia me lembrar deles, da voz, do rosto, da risada da minha mãe que mais parecia um porco rindo e a do meu pai que sempre foi tão contida, mas seus olhos sempre ficavam fortemente fechados... O cheiro deles era impressionante! Meu pai, quando ficava em casa, cheirava a peixe, e pólvora, e papel velho... Ele sempre pescava com Billy e minha mãe cheirava a madeira, a calor, a conforto.

Eu estava tão exultante por ter me lembrado deles, por perceber que eu não era enfim a pior filha do mundo.

Lembrei do meu pai quando me deitava de bruços na sua cama e fingia tocar piano com as minhas evidentes costelas enquanto me fazia cosquinha e como minha mãe sempre pulava em cima dele pra me proteger assim que ouvia meus gritos e gargalhadas.

Não que nós fossemos uma família perfeita, longe disso, nós sempre tivemos nossas desavenças e brigas, mas sempre acabávamos resolvendo bem. E então um dia, sem que eu nem pudesse dizer que os amava e me despedir eles se foram, me deixaram.

O que mais me conforta é que seja lá onde eles estiverem estão juntos, como sempre estiveram.

E eu sentia tanta falta, tanta, tanta, tanta...

Eu nunca poderia morrer pra que meu bebê não passasse pelo o que eu passo, mas também não seria capaz de viver se ele partisse antes de mim. Isso simplesmente é contra a natureza.

Pulei assustada do banco quando ouvi uma leve batida na janela do meu carro.

Não consegui ver muito por causa da chuva, mas tinha um homem parado ao lado do meu carro segurando um guarda-chuva. Ele era bem moreno.

Abri o vidro e o olhei. Eu tinha uma sensação estranha que o conhecia, só não sabia de onde.

- Senhorita. Está tudo bem? – eu concordei com a cabeça. – O carro quebrou?

- Não. Está tudo bem. – desviei meus olhos de seu rosto e vi que ele usava uma farda policial.

- Desculpe a intromissão, mas eu te conheço de algum lugar? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas unidas.

- Hum... eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa.

Ele sorriu abertamente. E que sorriso. Acho que eram os dentes mais brancos que já vi na minha vida, talvez mais até do que os do Jacob. Esse policial tinha traços indígenas. Era bastante alto, seu corpo era largo e seu cabelo era bem curto, cortado a máquina.

- Eu sou Seth Clearwater.

- Oh! – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Seth era cerca de 3 anos mais novo que eu e tinha uma irmã da minha idade. Leah.

Na festa de formatura do Jacob ela o convidou pra ir com ele e quando ele recusou dizendo que iria comigo ela passou a me detestar desde então e eu dexei ficar como estava. Eu sabia que ela foi fazer medicina na Califórnia, e só isso. Seth, entretanto, sempre foi um doce de menino. Era atencioso, gentil e cuidou da sua mãe e irmã a partir do dia que seu pai morreu. Talvez seja exatamente por isso que ele ficou em Forks e trabalhando na Polícia.

- Bella? – ele perguntou tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

- Oi?

- Ooh! Você é mesmo a Bella! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Ah. Ahan! – eu disse e achei impossível conter meu sorriso em resposta.

- Uhm... – ele torceu a boca. – Eu vou precisar que você saia do carro por uns instantes. E por favor, gostaria da sua licença e os documentos do carro, por gentileza...

Eu fui pega tão de surpresa que engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Cla-claro... – disse entregando-o meus documentos e saindo do carro.

Ele olhou meu documento e depois pra mim, então sorriu ainda mais largamente e me prendeu num abraço de urso tão apertado que eu achei que não fosse conseguir respirar.

Ok. Isso foi estranho.

- É mesmo a Bella! – ele disse me girando. Eu gargalhei alto.

- Seeeth. Eu ainda preciso de oxigênio no meu corpo.

- Ah. Claro! – ele disse me soltando.

- Bella, hun. A 'Garota do Jacob' está de fato aqui!

Eu imediatamente sorri por causa do apelido antigo que os meninos de La Push me deram. Eu nem estava namorando Jacob, mas eles sempre implicavam com nós dois dizendo que eu era a 'garota do Jake' e Jacob era o 'garoto da Bella'.

- Você cresceu! – eu afirmei quando percebi que tinha que olhar pra cima pra encará-lo.

- É! – ele disse animado. – Pena não poder dizer o mesmo.

Nós rimos e eu me senti aliviada com o clima que ele criou. Logo ele me devolveu meus documentos.

- Tá indo ver Billy? – ele perguntou.

- Ern... não. Quer dizer, não ainda.

- Tá fazendo o que aqui? Veio pegar alguma coisa pro Jake?

- Não. Eu tava indo pra minha... casa...

- Bella. Você tá na fronteira de La Push.

Eu encarei ele incrédula e depois deixei meus olhos repararem no lugar que eu estava. É, eu estava indo pra La Push. Definitivamente.

- Ern... é... eu acho que me distraí.

- Há. E você fala isso pro policial, hun?

- Ops! – eu disse dando uma cotovelada nele de leve.

- E agora me agride. Tsk Bella. – ele me olhou me reprovando. – Vou ter que te multar por isso!

E ele de fato puxou o bloco de multas e preencheu e depois me entregou.

Com um último abraço ele saiu. Me deixou no meio da estrada, na chuva, com uma multa na mão.

Bastardo!

Eu fui olhar a multa e tive que rir.

_"Às 18hs no Lake.__  
__A gangue vai estar lá, esquilo!"_

Eu fui pega tão de surpresa que engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Cla-claro... – disse entregando-o meus documentos e saindo do carro.

Ele olhou meu documento e depois pra mim, então sorriu ainda mais largamente e me prendeu num abraço de urso tão apertado que eu achei que não fosse conseguir respirar.

Ok. Isso foi estranho.

- É mesmo a Bella! – ele disse me girando. Eu gargalhei alto.

- Seeeth. Eu ainda preciso de oxigênio no meu corpo.

- Ah. Claro! – ele disse me soltando.

- Bella, hun. A 'Garota do Jacob' está de fato aqui!

Eu imediatamente sorri por causa do apelido antigo que os meninos de La Push me deram. Eu nem estava namorando Jacob, mas eles sempre implicavam com nós dois dizendo que eu era a 'garota do Jake' e Jacob era o 'garoto da Bella'.

- Você cresceu! – eu afirmei quando percebi que tinha que olhar pra cima pra encará-lo.

- É! – ele disse animado. – Pena não poder dizer o mesmo.

Nós rimos e eu me senti aliviada com o clima que ele criou. Logo devolveu meus documentos.

- Tá indo ver Billy? – ele perguntou.

- Ern... não. Quer dizer, não ainda.

- Tá fazendo o que aqui? Veio pegar alguma coisa pro Jake?

- Não. Eu tava indo pra minha... casa...

- Bella. Você tá na fronteira de La Push.

Eu encarei ele incrédula e depois deixei meus olhos repararem no lugar que eu estava. É, eu estava indo pra La Push. Definitivamente.

- Ern... é... eu acho que me distraí.

- Há. E você fala isso pro policial, hun?

- Ops! – eu disse dando uma cotovelada nele de leve.

- E agora me agride. Tsk Bella. – ele me olhou me reprovando. – Vou ter que te multar por isso!

E ele de fato puxou o bloco de multas e preencheu e depois me entregou.

Com um último abraço ele saiu. Me deixou no meio da estrada, na chuva, com uma multa na mão.

Bastardo!

Eu fui olhar a multa e tive que rir.

_"Às 18hs no Lake.__  
__A gangue vai estar lá, esquilo!"_

Gargalhei alto mais uma vez hoje por me lembrar da minha infância.

Lake era o restaurante que sempre íamos quando éramos mais novos. Jake, eu, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Angie e Ben.

Lá nós "barbarizávamos" ao destampar o saleiro e botá-lo de cabeça pra baixo pra que a próxima pessoa deixasse todo o sal cair, ou então roubávamos os porta-copos achando que estávamos fazendo o roubo do ano.

_A Gange!_

_E esquilo..._

Esse apelido pegou depois do dia que eu fui descoberta correndo de um esquilo. Ok. Eu estava apavorada. Aquele bichinho 'bonitinho' estava vindo atrás de mim como se eu fosse uma noz e seus dentes estavam pra fora! Aqueles dentes mais fortes do que um quebra-nozes.

E as pessoas ainda acham esquilos fofinhos. Bichos demoníacos.  
Hun!

~*~

Já faziam quatro dias que eu estava em Forks. O jantar com "A gangue" foi muito agradável; Seth brincou de destampar o saleiro, colocar ketchup na cerveja do Quil e jogar comida na mesa do lado fingindo ter "errado o alvo" com o garfo. Isso durou até Sam ameaçar contar pra sua mãe que Seth não estava sabendo se comportar em público. Eu ri ainda mais ao notar que ele ainda tinha medo de Sue, mesmo tendo quase o dobro do seu tamanho...

Houve um momento em especial que foi embaraçoso; quando eles perguntaram do Jacob. Eu falei a verdade, que não estávamos mais juntos. Todos, sem exceção, ficaram embasbacados com a declaração. Se existia alguma coisa certa no mundo, além de que a morte é inevitável, era que Jake e eu terminaríamos a vida juntos, casados e com uma penca de filhos... Pelo menos pra eles.

Descobri que Sam e Emily – a prima do Seth e da Leah – estavam noivos, o que me deixou igualmente embasbacada porque antes de eu sair de Forks ele estava namorando firme com Leah. Descobri ainda que ela estava em NY trabalhando num hospital relativamente perto de onde eu morava. Fiquei impressionada pelo fato de não saber nada de sua vida e porque ela nunca procurou a mim ou ao Jacob. Essa mulher definitivamente me odeia... Outra coisa que me deixou impressionada era o fato de que Billy e Sue Clearwater estavam namorando há quase um ano. Tá certo que da última vez que fui pra Forks foi há 3 anos atrás, mas Jake sempre ia em feriados importantes. Eu sempre dava desculpas de trabalho ou estudo, mas eu sabia que no fundo ele entendia que doía demais pra mim voltar pra "_casa_"...

No dia do jantar no Lake's eu fiz questão de não passar lá uma vez que já eram quase 17hs quando eu cheguei em Forks, o que me daria pouco mais de uma hora pra me preparar, descarregar as bagagens, ligar pros meus amigos, arrumar a casa... Era desnecessário eu ir pra casa porque sei que acabaria me atrasando... Ao invés disso parei o carro numa pracinha infantil e fiquei lá até dar a hora.

Eu sei que na verdade eu era uma covarde por adiar isso por tanto tempo, mas era inevitável...

Mas por incrível que pareça, não senti dor alguma ao voltar pra casa depois do jantar... Na verdade ver tudo exatamente da mesma forma que era me trouxe muito alívio, alegria e uma paz de espírito que há muito tempo eu desconhecia.  
Os dias que se sucederam foram lentos e torturantes. Eu estava me matando pra ligar pro Edward, eu queria ouvir a sua voz, por mais que soubesse o quão errado isso era.

Eu queria saber do Jacob também. Era mais do que claro que ele não estava em Forks, mas eu precisava saber onde ele estava. Eu queria falar com ele e só tinha uma pessoa que podia me dizer onde ele estava...

~*~

Ontem eu tinha ido a casa do pai do Jacob, Billy Black.

Nós conversamos bastante, Sue estava lá e eu a ajudei a fazer o almoço. Billy me disse que Jacob tinha viajado pro México para conhecer as ruínas Incas. Eu fiquei muito feliz ao saber que ele estava indo atrás de seus sonhos... Ele sempre disse que antes de morrer queria conhecer as ruínas Incas, Maias e Astecas.

Dizer que eu não cogitei ir atrás dele seria uma enorme mentira. Eu só não fui porque sabia que ele precisava desse tempo sozinho tanto quanto eu.

~*~

Hoje eu estava no penhasco, no nosso penhasco. Foi aqui que nos beijamos – de verdade – pela primeira vez, foi aqui que ele me pediu em namoro e foi aqui que ele me pediu em casamento.

Sim, Jake tinha me pedido em casamento quando eu tinha 17 anos. Ele dizia que meu pai iria gostar de saber que eu casei antes de me mudar pra casa do namorado. Foi nesse momento que eu descobri que ele planejava morar comigo em Washington. Eu expliquei que preferia que morássemos separados. E ele foi muito compreensivo. Na verdade ele sempre foi. Jacob podia ter um ciúme irritante, mas ele sempre me deu espaço porque tinha certeza, como todos que nos conheciam, que nós ficaríamos juntos, que casaríamos e teríamos uma penca de netos.

Eu estava pintando. A paisagem daqui era espetacular. Eu via um mar, mas não enxergava seu fim, tinham montanhas e precipícios construindo uma espécie de moldura ao redor do oceano, o céu estava levemente aberto e o sol estava começando a se pôr, dando um colorido todo especial ao teto do meu quadro...

A cada pincelada que eu dava mais uma certeza entrava em meu coração. Não importa quão distantes ou como está nossa relação, Jacob adoraria ter um filho e ele tinha direito de saber, o mais rápido possível da existência dele. Jake tinha tanto direito de participar da vida do nosso filho quanto eu... Definitivamente iria até o México falar com ele...

Edward...

Esse teria que esperar. Talvez nem me esperasse sozinho, é possível que ele estivesse com ela. Não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que não fiquei com ciúmes. Eu fiquei, e muito. O ponto é que ele mentiu e depois reafirmou a mentira. É difícil demais confiar em alguém depois que você descobre que a pessoa mentiu. E mais, se eles não tinham mais nada por que ele precisou apelar pra mentira? Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido...

Não pra mim.

~*~

Eu já estava há uma semana em Forks. Ligava, não todos os dias pro Pedro, Jasper e Angela. Eu falei algumas vezes com Alice pelo telefone do Jasper. Aparentemente eles estavam juntos e a demora, que ela sugeriu que aconteceria, não existiu. Não falei com Edward e ninguém comentou nada a respeito dele comigo. Achei melhor assim...

Depois de uma semana que tinha chegado em Forks e com o meu quadro pronto eu decidi três coisas: nunca mais deixar de pintar ou fotografar - duas atividades que mostraram-se constantes na minha estadia em Forks e que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo me deram prazer real - e investir no meu sonho de ter uma galeria, conversaria com o Jacob e iria beeem devagar com Edward, tudo aconteceu rápido demais entre nós dois... Por deus, eu nem sabia nada de sua vida... eu não fazia idéia que ele já foi casado e isso me incomodou demais. Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que se joga na cama do cara sem nem conhecer... Ora, eu só tinha estado na cama de um homem até então... E definitivamente não era um qualquer.

Fiquei surpresa com tamanha familiaridade e paz que aquele lugar que um dia eu chamei de casa me trouxe e prometi pra mim mesma nunca mais ficar tanto tempo longe dali.

Quando decidi ir ao México pra conversar com Jacob fui até o Billy pra pegar informações do lugar que ele estava, mas segundo seu pai, Jake já estava em casa, em NY.

Me despedi dele, da Sue e da Gangue e voltei pra casa. Depois de ter ficado sete dias ausente...

A viagem de volta passou incrivelmente rápida uma vez que eu dormi o caminho inteiro. Ninguém sabia que eu estava voltando, então não esperava encontrar alguém no aeroporto me esperando.

Peguei um taxi e fui direto pra casa do Jacob. Decidi não fazer nenhuma parada, caso contrário eu poderia desistir. Eu definitivamente não podia fazer uso do tempo por ele me faria pensar e eu certamente me acovardaria e o deixaria sem saber do seu filho mais alguns dias, talvez até que ele mesmo percebesse a minha barriga...

Não. Eu devia isso a ele, ao meu filho e a mim.

* * *

**N.a.: E aí, people??**

**Gostaram?!**

**Então... sete dias que ela ficou em Forks, Bella finalmente decidiu parar de paranóia e deixar as coisas com o Edward acontecerem naturalmente.**

**Os braços eram do Jasper - e devo dizer que pouquíssimas pessoas acertaram! =)**

**E bom... finalmente ela vai contar pro Jacob sobre o baby! O que acham que vai acontecer??**

**Como sempre, tenho twitter (LouCalmon) e blog (ta no perfil). Fiquem a vontade!!^^**

**Beijocas,**

**Lou.**


	23. Como Antes

**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**

_Como antes..._

**Bella Swan**

- Senhorita Bella, vai subir? – Jack, o vizinho do Jacob me perguntou e foi só nessa hora que eu percebi que estava parada em frente ao prédio por vários minutos com o celular na mão tentando decidir se ligava antes de ir pro apartamento dele ou não.

- Ah. Claro. – tentei sorrir, mas tenho a impressão que saiu uma careta.

Ele segurou a porta pra me deixar entrar e depois saiu do prédio.

Não sei quanto tempo ao certo passou, mas uma vez dentro do prédio eu continuava sem saber como proceder.

Eu não me culpo por não saber como agir agora.

Não fazia idéia de que tipo de abordagem tomar.

_"Hey, Jake. Você vai ser papai!"_  
Não.

_"Jake... estou grávida."_  
Não...

_"Jake, sei que não estamos mais juntos, mas vamos ter um filho."_  
Não. Absolutamente não.

É... definitivamente isso não estava legal. Como diabos eu poderia dizer uma coisa dessas de uma maneira sutil?

Eu estava tão perdida bolando a melhor maneira de jogar a bomba em cima do Jacob que o barulho do elevador chegando no térreo me assustou, fazendo-me dar um pequeno pulo e procurar o apoio da parede por causa das minhas pernas trêmulas. Maldito susto!

Olhei ansiosa pra porta que estava sendo aberta e um misto de emoções me atingiu quando eu vi aquele homem moreno, alto, forte e muito conhecido. Eu estava ansiosa, morrendo de saudades, triste pela distancia, nervosa e com muito... mas muito medo da reação dele.

- Bella! – ele disse visivelmente surpreendido quando me viu parada na porta do elevador.

- Hey! – eu respondi fraquinho tentando sorrir.

- Tudo bem? Você tá meio branca... – ele disse se aproximando de mim.

- Não. Tô bem. – eu disse tentando esconder o nervoso da minha voz.

- Claro, claro. – ele disse tocando sua mão na minha testa. Acho que pra tentar medir alguma inexistente febre, e depois desceu para minha bochecha, acariciando-a com as costas da sua mão...

Seu toque quente me trouxe um efeito de conforto tão grande que eu inclinei meu rosto na direção do seu carinho e fechei os olhos.

Jake me abraçou, encostando sua bochecha no topo da minha cabeça que estava apoiada em seu peito. Suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas de uma maneira tão significativa que eu achei que fosse explodir de amor e saudade ali. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi a onda de segurança que seu gesto trouxe.

Eu sabia que aconteça o que acontecesse, ele me apoiaria em qualquer decisão, ele amaria nosso filho porque nós nos amamos, e isso basta... Ou pelo menos deveria.

O único problema é que não nos amávamos da mesma forma... esse pequeno detalhe me trazia tanta dor. Como eu queria voltar a amá-lo...

Senti seu peito se encher e depois esvaziar de ar, sua boca beijando o topo da minha cabeça e seus braços envolverem mais forte a minha cintura... _como se ele não quisesse me deixar sair._

- Vamos subir? – ele perguntou.

- Uhum... – eu murmurei contra seu peito.

Suas mãos pararam de envolver minha cintura e eu instantaneamente senti a perda de calor do meu corpo. Ele sempre tinha seu corpo tão quente. Quando éramos pequenos comecei a desconfiar que ele carregava uma febre constante, mas estava sempre tão bem que acabei ignorando. Uma vez falei com Billy sobre minhas preocupações e ele apenas riu dizendo-me que se eu passasse tanto tempo no sol como Jake passa, eu também seria um pouco mais quente.

Jake segurou minha mão e nos levou de volta pro elevador.

- Hey. Você não tava saindo?

- Tava...

- Eu não vou atrapalhar.

- Nah. Eu só tava indo comer alguma coisa.

- Uhn... Se você quiser eu posso preparar alguma coisa pra você comer.

- Claro! Você acha que eu to te levando pro meu apartamento pra que, Bella? – ele disse num tom implicante e depois de uma piscadinha.

- Mongol!

Ele apenas gargalhou e voltou a me puxar pela mão quando saímos do elevador em direção ao seu apartamento.

Eu cozinhei, como prometido, um jantar simples e engajamos numa conversa tranqüila. Ele lavava a louça que eu sujava enquanto eu fazia a comida.

Uma hora ele cansou dos serviços domésticos e ficou sentado na pia me olhando trabalhar. A conversa não cessou.

Ele contou da faculdade e como ele conseguiu ótimas notas, contou da viagem – e nessa hora ele passou muito tempo falando, quase não me deixando interrompe-lo -, falou de como ele seria efetivado no hospital que fazia residência.

Eu contei da minha viagem a Forks, falei da Sue e Billy – o que o surpreendeu bastante -, falei que eu voltei a pintar e falei da gangue. Nessa hora nós embarcamos num papo extremamente saudosista.

Jantamos no sofá, assistindo televisão. Quando acabei de comer ele levou nossos pratos pra cozinha e depois de lava-los sentou novamente ao meu lado no sofá, passando o braço por trás do meu ombro. Eu inclinei meu corpo em sua direção.

- Eu senti muita falta sua, Bells... – ele sussurrou enquanto apoiava a sua cabeça na minha e segurava minha mão gelada entre as suas quentes.

- Nós também Jake... Nós também.

- _Nós?_

- Uhum... – eu confirmei posicionando sua mão em minha barriga.

Eu o senti enrijecer ao meu lado e sua mão travou na minha barriga. Sua respiração ficou descompassada e depois ofegante. Ele continuava com sua bochecha encostada no topo da minha cabeça e, de repente as imagens projetadas pela televisão tornaram-se apenas borrões coloridos, os sons da cidade mais movimentada do planeta pararam de fazer sentido. Tudo o que eu sentia era a sua respiração quente no meu cabelo e o cheiro insuportável de rejeição...

Não me atrevi a olhar ou se quer me mexer. Estava tão paralisada quanto ele.

A realização de que eu contei ao pai do meu filho que ele também estava grávido me atingiu de uma maneira tão brutal que eu ofeguei e senti meus olhos responderem ao meu pânico enchendo-se de lágrimas que não davam sossego ao meu rosto encharcando-o afogando-o. Eu não planejava ter contato dessa forma, as palavras apenas escapuliram dos meus lábios...

A respiração estava nos meus pulmões e uma dor excruciante envolvia todo o meu corpo, mas concentrava-se nos meus olhos e garganta.

Eu queria gritar, correr, me esconder, fugir pra qualquer lugar longe dele, longe da rejeição que eu sabia que viria.

Tentei me levantar do sofá, mas assim que me mexi senti a mão do Jacob – que estava na minha barriga – envolver meu corpo num abraço apertado. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço e me manteve ali por bastante tempo. A respiração dele eventualmente ficou tranquila e eu sabia que estava encharcando sua roupa com as minhas lágrimas inseguras e temerosas.

- _Nós_ vamos ter um bebê? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada pela minha pele, mas eu podia sentir um sorriso tímido em seus lábios...

Senti meu coração pular no peito e meus olhos encherem-se de lágrima. A diferença é que dessa vez não eram por medo. Eu estava exultante. Ele disse 'nós'. Jacob se incluiu na vida do meu filho e aquela pequena e singela palavra fez meu coração querer correr e gritar tamanha era a felicidade e aceitação.

_Meu bebê teria um pai.__  
_Essa idéia não saía da minha cabeça.

Ele teria uma família que o amava. Duas casas, mas ainda assim seria criado com amor. Eu sabia que Jake o amaria tanto quanto eu.

Já podia imaginar os vidros quebrados das janelas destroçadas e Jacob com uma bola de baseball se escondendo atrás do nosso menino dizendo que a culpa tinha sido do nosso filho, e não dele. Tão Jacob!

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando senti o beijo estalado no meu pescoço. Eu ri alto por causa da cosquinha e de repente meu rosto foi assaltado por milhares e repetitivos beijinhos. Ele me esmagava num abraço de urso tão forte que eu tive que dar uns socos no seu braço pra ele poder me soltar.

- Você tá feliz? – perguntei contra seu pescoço quando ele parou de tentar me matar asfixiada e me abraçou propriamente.

Eu estava sentada de lado no seu colo com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, uma mão minha estava em minha barriga e outra em volta do seu pescoço. Ele estava com o queixo apoiado no topo da minha cabeça e os braços envolviam a minha cintura.

- Tá brincando, Bella? Há quanto tempo eu te peço um filho? – ele disse e eu tinha certeza que um sorriso enorme estava estampado em seu rosto.

Me aconcheguei mais em seu colo e ele trouxe uma das suas mãos pra minha barriga, por cima da minha.

E era verdade... Há anos ele me pedia pra morar comigo, há anos ele me pedia um 'casamento' e uma família. Há anos ele me pedia filhos e há anos eu dizia que queria esperar até que nós estivéssemos estabilizados financeiramente.

Jake suspirou e eu olhei pra ele. Seus olhos estavam fechados e um sorriso tímido brincava em seus lábios. Ele estava tão tranquilo...

- Você não tá com medo? - perguntei porque ele estava levando aquilo muito 'na boa'.

- Morrendo.

Eu gargalhei da afirmativa tão convicta dele e dei um outro soco em seu braço.

- Ooow! – ele reclamou e abriu os olhos. Eu sorri pra ele simplesmente por não conseguir esconder a felicidade que me assolava.

- Eu tô tão feliz... – comentei.

- Você não faz idéia de como eu estou. – ele disse e me deu um beijo na ponta do nariz. – Eu vou ser pai! – ele gritou e voltou a me abraçar forte. – Obrigado por isso Bella. Você me deu o melhor presente imaginável. Meu deus, eu vou ser pai! – Ele disse com uma felicidade quase palpável me fazendo jogar a cabeça pra trás e gargalhar.

Ele voltou a beijar meu rosto tão rápido e em lugares tão diferentes que eu tinha certeza que a essa altura, todo ele tinha sido coberto por seus lábios.

Eu abracei-me forte contra ele, incapaz de fazer algo diferente.

Eu estava tão aliviada.

- Quanto tempo? – ele perguntou acariciando minha barriga.

- Hum?

- Você tá grávida há quanto tempo?

- Quatorze semanas...

- Há quanto tempo você sabe?

- Hum... há alguns dias, pouco mais de uma semana.

- Por que demorou tanto pra me contar, Bella?

- Eu... er... eu tava com medo. – senti seus braços voltarem a me abraçar e eu instintivamente deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

- De que?

- Da sua reação. – eu respondi fraquinho e o senti enrijecer debaixo de mim.

- Por que?

- Jake... um filho. Uma vida que a gente colocou no mundo. Não estou falando que comprei uma boneca ou um cachorrinho. Estou falando que vamos colocar uma criança no mundo. E se eu não for boa o suficiente? E se ele virar um viciado ou for uma prostituta? E se meu filho me odiar? --

Jake interrompeu meu falatório.

- Nosso filho, Bella. Você não está sozinha nessa e você certamente não vai cuidar dele sozinha. Eu estou com você, amor. Sempre estive e sempre vou estar.

- Mas --

- Sem mas, Bella. Você foi boba em não confiar em mim. Eu seria incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a você. Acho que a essa altura do campeonato você já percebeu isso...

Ele disse com a voz tão triste que eu tive certeza que dessa vez, não era do bebê que ele estava falando.

Suspirei pesado e toquei sei rosto com a palma da minha mão.

- Jake... – sussurrei com tanto pesar dentro de mim.

- Eu sei, desculpa. Não tá mais aqui quem falou. – ele disse e desviou seu olhar do meu quando eu olhei pra ele.

- Eu amo você. – murmurei contra seu peitoral e ele respirou fundo.

- Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei. – ele disse suspirando e começou a acariciar meu cabelo.

Ele nada falou, apenas me abraçou mais forte e apoiou seu queixo no topo da minha cabeça assim que deu um beijo em minha testa. Eu me inclinei mais em seu corpo e deitei minha cabeça confortavelmente em seu peitoral. As mãos e braços dele me acariciavam de uma maneira tão tranquila que senti minhas pálpebras fechando. Eu fechei meus olhos e me deixei relaxar por algum tempo. Eu estava tão cansada...

- Bella. – a voz grossa do Jacob me chamou e eu senti alguém me sacudir nos ombros... e foi só aí que percebi que, de fato, estive dormindo. Era como se eu tivesse acabado de fechar os olhos, mas meu corpo estava relaxado suficientemente pra eu ter certeza que não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Hum? - murmurei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Já dormiu demais. Anda. Acorda. - ele disse enquanto continuava a me sacudir.

Eu ri e abri os olhos. Jacob estava ajoelhado ao meu lado e eu estava deitada no sofá.

- O que? – perguntei com um tom de irritação pela falta de delicadeza que ele teve pra me acordar.

- Deixa eu ver ele?

- Quem?

- Meu filho. – ele respondeu com as sobrancelhas levantadas, um sorriso debochado e os olhos arregalados como se a resposta tivesse sido óbvia demais.

- Jake... ele ainda é muito... er... hun... - eu não queria chamar meu filho de feio sob nenhuma hipótese - Ele ainda está em formação, você pode não gostar da visão... E a médica falou que ele ainda é do tamanho de uma uva... e eu tenho certeza que ele morreria se você tentasse vê-lo agora.

Ele fez 'tsk' com as línguas e lábios num claro sinal de reprovação enquanto negava com a cabeça. Um sorriso brincava nos seus lábios e eu me vi sorrindo em resposta. Ele era tão contagioso.

Tudo estava tão certo, tão Bella e Jacob.

- Eu sou médico, Bella. Agora posso dizer isso com todas as letras. - ele disse sorrindo e eu sorri de volta, completamente orgulhosa dos seus feitos. - Acho que sei como abrir uma barriga pra ver um bebê, né?

-É?

- Bella... - ele disse rindo - você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Não?

- Claro que não. Você quer que eu reformule a frase que disse antes?

- Uhum. – eu disse levantando as sobrancelhas numa feição desafiadora.

- Eu quero que você levante a sua blusa e deixe a sua barriga gostosa de fora pra eu ver. Se quiser pode tirar a blusa inteira... – ele disse numa voz grave e baixa fazendo meu rosto corar no tom mais avermelhado conhecido. – ou se você quiser, eu faço isso por você, te poupando do trabalho... – ele disse enquanto puxava a barra da minha camisa lentamente pra cima.

Eu gelei com o duplo sentido daquilo e arregalei os olhos.

Jacob percebeu minha hesitação e me agraciou com um sorriso enorme e extremamente amigável; mostrando-me através do seu gesto que fora apenas uma brincadeira ou que pelo menos ele não insistiria na idéia.

- Bobinha! – disse e continuou levantando minha blusa até que toda a minha barriga levemente inchada ficasse de fora, só meus seios ainda estavam cobertos – Oi criança! – ele falou pro meu umbigo e eu me vi imediatamente sorrindo. Sua respiração quente na minha pele gelada me causou arrepios e ele soltou uma curta risadinha. – Sou Jacob. Seu pai. – ele disse com uma voz fininha e arrastada me fazendo rir novamente. – E essa saco de risada é a Bella, sua mãe.

- Quer parar de ensinar besteira pro meu filho? – falei fingindo ultraje.

- Quer parar de tentar pegar ele só pra você? – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. – Ei, garotão. Liga pra ela não. Sua mãe é possessiva.

- Garotão? E se for uma menina.

- É um menino.

- E se for uma menina?

- É um garotão que vai crescer pegando todas.

- Jacob Black! – eu briguei com ele o olhando feio. Jake apenas riu e fez um carinho na minha barriga.

- Sua mãe é orgulhosa, briguenta, tem pavio curto e é muito, mas muito teimosa. – ele disse dando um beijinho na minha barriga, acima do meu umbigo.

- Heeey. – eu disse ficando sentada no sofá novamente fingindo ultraje. Ele respondeu apenas com outra risada entrecortada.

Jacob continuava ajoelhado, mas agora entre as minha pernas. Nossos rostos estavam na mesma altura. Eu notei que seu olhar baixou pros meus lábios, mas tão rápido quando abaixaram, se desviaram. Jake sentou em seus calcanhares – afastando-se suavemente de mim – e continuou 'falando' com minha barriga.

- Mas quer saber do melhor? – ele disse ainda sem olhar pra mim – Sua mãe é de longe a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Ela é carinhosa, atenciosa, forte, independente, é determinada e a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi na vida. Eu espero, sinceramente que você saia exatamente como ela. Tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Eu sei que você não pode decidir isso, mas conversa aí com os Senhores Genes e pede uma ajudinha. Pede pra sair como ela que você vai fazer seu pai o homem mais feliz da face da terra.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e eu vi meus olhos lotados de lágrimas.

Engoli em seco e continuei olhando pra ele.

A simples imagem do meu melhor amigo, do pai do meu filho conversando com um amontoado de célula – se preferir chame-o de feto, bebê, filho... - que não tinha nem consciência me trazia uma sensação de êxtase tão grande que eu achei que fosse explodir, tamanha era a felicidade.

E eu sabia, que não importam quais sejam as condições, boas ou ruim, favoráveis ou desfavoráveis, nós estaríamos juntos nessa e ele me respeitaria.

Se fosse possível explodir de amor eu estaria explodindo agora.

Eu tinha meu maior bem crescendo dentro de mim e a pessoa mais importante da face da terra estava aqui na minha frente prometendo estar comigo.

Se eu achei que não fosse capaz de fazer isso, agora eu definitivamente não acho mais. Jake e eu seríamos perfeitos como pais. E ao que parece, conseguiríamos manter uma amizade... que era o que eu mais priorizada depois do bem estar do bebê.

Jacob continuou tagarelando com a minha barriga. Ele contou a vida inteira dele em Forks e depois quando mudamos pra Washington e agora aqui em New York, depois falou da vida das pessoas que conhecíamos, passou um tempo especial falando da 'Gangue', falou horas e horas sobre seus pais, mas não falou dos meus; ele sabia o quanto o assunto me machucava... O que ele não sabia era que eu superei muito depois da minha viagem pra Forks; por isso me juntei a ele e fiquei falando dos meus pais. Jacob me agraciou com uma expressão aliviada e um sorriso tão sincero que só me fez perceber o quão boba eu fui em adiar o "temeroso" encontro com a verdade por tanto tempo; se eu soubesse que teria me feito superar...

Depois disso Jake continuou na sua odisséia de contar a sua vida pro meu umbigo... E por mais que eu achasse aquilo muito fofo, eu estava exausta da viagem. Destruída pelo fato de que quase não consigo dormir há alguns dias...

Lentamente eu me deitei no sofá e fiquei assistindo a televisão, que estava mostrando um show do Led Zeppelin, que eu não gostava muito, mas que Edward aparentemente gostava já que em seu apartamento eu vi uma meia dúzia de cds deles.

Rapidamente eu me vi perdida nas lembranças de nós dois naquela salinha de descanso. Ele tocando o piano, eu sentada ao seu lado, depois eu lendo e ele me acordando. Nós na cozinha, na sala, no banheiro, em seu quarto.

Suspirei pesado ao perceber onde aquilo estava me levando. E bom, esse caminho definitivamente não era seguro já que eu estava perto do Jacob.

Jake depois de mais alguns minutos de monólogo sentou no sofá e puxou minhas pernas pra descansarem em cima das suas e ficou pressionando seus dedos em minhas canelas e pés esporadicamente seguindo o ritmo das guitarras. Eu sorri com aquela imagem e deixei meus olhos fecharem mais uma vez me entregando ao cansaço e a confortável escuridão.

~*~

Senti meus sentidos voltando, meu corpo lentamente acordando e tive certeza que tudo não passou de um sonho. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, prolongando a sensação maravilhosa que meu sonho deixou de que tudo tinha dado certo.

Eu não voltei pra NY, não contei pro Jacob sobre a gravidez, não tive o dia mais feliz da minha vida quando percebi que meu filho seria amado pelos pais.

Eu sabia que estava em Forks por causa do frio, mas em contrapartida a umidade de Washington não me incomodava tanto. Talvez o dia estivesse um pouco mais ensolarado, ou talvez fosse o resultado do aquecedor que puxa a umidade do ar. Ou talvez... eu não estivesse de fato em Forks.

Meus olhos – assim que foram abertos – reconheceram o lugar que eu estava. Quarto do Jacob, mais precisamente... sua cama.

Lentamente, evitando a chegada do momento de ver Jake deitado na cama comigo, virei meu rosto pro lado direito – era o lado da cama que ele dormia – e vi que ele não estava ali e que as cobertas não foram muito mexidas. Olhei pra frente e vi que no sofá de seu quarto, no pequeno sofá de dois lugares, tinha um edredom e um travesseiro.

Antes que eu me perdesse nos meus pensamentos tentando imaginar como Jacob conseguiu caber num sofá de dois lugares outro sentido meu foi atingido como um raio. Meu olfato captou rapidamente um delicioso cheiro de café e... _waffles_.

Sem pensar muito levantei da cama e fui até a cozinha do apartamento sendo acompanhada apenas pelo som do meu estômago gritando por comida. Foi só depois de estar em pé que notei a roupa que usava. Era uma camisa que batia no meio das minhas coxas e uma boxer azul marinho. É... Jacob trocou a minha roupa. Por mais que isso devesse me incomodar, não incomodava. Ele já tinha visto muito além disso, e ao que parece, minhas roupas íntimas continuavam comigo.

Continuei andando até a cozinha e deixei escapar uma gargalhada quando vi a bagunça que aquilo estava. Jacob me olhou assustado e depois se juntou a mim nas risadas.

- Não era pra você ter acordado. Eu ia levar pra cama. – ele disse colocando a massa de _waffle_ no aparelho sem nem olhar pra mim. Eu sorri mais uma vez e comecei a lavar aquela imundice que ele chamaria de louça. – Deixa isso aí! – ele reclamou retirando a esponja da minha mão.

- Quer deixar se ser chato? – reclamei e ele sorriu.

- Aliás... – ele ajoelhou e deu um beijo na minha barriga, acariciando-a, por cima da blusa me fazendo sorrir e corar. – Bom dia. – ele falou pro bebê. – Ah é – ele olhou pra mim – pra você também.

Ele fingiu indiferença e eu ri.

- Tá fingindo que eu não estou aqui? – ele apenas sorriu sem olhar pra mim e continuou o que estava fazendo. – Não parece que você não lembra que estou aqui... Aliáaaas, até tá fazendo café da manhã pra mim!

- Para de ser prepotente, Bells. O café da manhã é pro meu filho!

- Claro que é... – disse sarcástica e ele riu. Depois se virou pra mim e me trouxe pra um abraço apertado.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Uhum. Muito bem... – respondi sorrindo e ficando na ponta dos pés pra dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Jacob abaixou-se um pouco pra ficar mais fácil pra mim e continuou me abraçando.

- _Waffles_ vão queimar se você não me soltar.

- Senhorita 'todos-me-amam-e-eu-sou-demais', me deixe em paz porque estou abraçando meu filho!

Eu sorri. Era tão bom estar de volta pra ele. Era tão bom voltar a ter Jacob na minha vida, quase exatamente como antes.

- Ainda é difícil acreditar que isso tá de fato acontecendo... – eu murmurei mais pra mim do que pra ele.

- É... – ele respondeu.

- Você tá bem mesmo com tudo isso?

- Eu vou ser sincero, Bells... – ele falou depois de algum tempo – Estou morrendo de medo de não conseguir criar esse moleque direito, mas estou tremendamente excitado em ter alguém no mundo que é um pedaço de nós dois. Não há pessoa melhor pra carregar um filho meu do que você, Bells. Por isso estou tranquilo.

- Não vou nem falar nada sobre: 'moleque'!

Ele apenas gargalhou alto e retirou o _waffle_ já pronto.

- Vai querer com manteiga, né? – ele perguntou.

- Uhum. E um copo de café puro.

- Bom, a manteiga vai ser bem pouca e o café não vai existir no seu café da manhã e em nenhuma outra hora do seu dia.

- Oi? – eu perguntei parando de lavar a louça e o olhando.

- Você vai manter uma dieta saudável e a cafeína pode ser prejudicial ao bebê. – ele disse me guiando pra mesa da cozinha.

- Jacob... todo mundo bebe café.

- Mulher minha grávida não. – ele afirmou tão naturalmente que eu fiquei envergonhada de corrigi-lo.

- Jake...

- Oi?

- Você trocou a minha roupa ontem?

- Uhum... – ele disse ao me servir um copo de suco de laranja e um pra ele. – Você tava tão apagada que eu achei melhor do que te acordar. Imaginei que você estivesse cansada... – ele disse colocando um _waffle_ no meu prato com uma pincelada minúscula de manteiga. Eu o olhei com as sobrancelhas erguidas e ele apenas encolheu o ombro. – Dieta saudável.

- Hunf!

- Ei... espero que não tenha problema.

- Eu tenho que me acostumar, né!

- Isso... mas não era exatamente disso que eu tava falando.

- O que então?

- Sobre a sua roupa.

Eu corei e olhei pra baixo enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior.

- Não. Obrigada por não ter me acordado, mas se tiver uma próxima vez não faça mais, ok?

- Claro, claro. – ele disse e se concentrou na sua comida.

Eu sabia que aquilo o incomodou e sabia que ele estava tentando esconder isso de mim.

É, conhecer alguém desde o berço tem suas desvantagens.

Eu preferi não estender o assunto.

Jake me fez prometer ficar em contato com ele constantemente e disse que marcaria uma consulta com uma ginecologista amiga dele. Mostrei a "foto" do bebê e eu precisei de muitos minutos, argumentos e chantagens pra ele não pegar a foto de mim.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora eu estava voltando pra casa com as minhas malas.

É, de volta a vida real, Bella!

* * *

**N.A.: Olha... eu particularmente amei esse capítulo.**

**Jacob foi totalmente inspirado num amigo meu – André – que morreu quando eu ainda tinha 15 anos. Não engravidei dele nem nada parecido, mas a amizade é basicamente a mesma.**

**Quero que vocês entendam que Bella realmente ama Jacob. Ama como irmão e melhor amigo, mas ela jamais voltaria a ficar romanticamente com ele. E não por ela, porque ela se sacrificaria por ele, mas por causa dele. Porque ela sabe que mentir pra ele, mentir que o ama como homem, o faria sofrer. Então ela prefere que doa um pouco no início, mas que no final as coisas fiquem melhores pra ambos.**

**E Jacob ama a Bella como mulher – logicamente –, mas a ama como pessoa e amiga muito mais. Por isso ele respeita tanto as vontades dela e não fica muito em cima pra eles voltarem. A notícia do bebê, de fato, trouxe esperanças pra ele, mas como vocês viram, foram logo arruinadas...**

**Próximo capítulo temos Edward, people!!**

**=)**

**Comentem, ok?**

**Beijosmil,**

**Lou.**


	24. Almoço, compras e surpresas

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Mas aaaah se pertencesse...**

**

* * *

**

_**Almoço, compras e surpresas...**_

**Bella Swan**

Desci do táxi em frente ao meu prédio depois de pagar ao motorista com uma mala em uma mão, um quadro (empacotado) em outra e a bolsa no ombro. Fui andando completamente torta até a escada do prédio e subi os lances de escada pra chegar ao meu apartamento. É, definitivamente de volta a vida real... Nada de elevadores pra mim.

Quando terminei de subir os quatro lances de escada e parei em frente a porta do meu apartamento larguei a mala no chão e comecei a procurar pela chave na minha bolsa. Depois de muito revirar acabei encontrando-a. Assim que abri a porta fui agraciada por um gemido alto, muito alto, e depois um gritinho e várias risadinhas da Ângela.

Ô meu pai.

Deixei a minha mala e o quadro no cantinho da entrada do apartamento, saí dali sem emitir som algum e fechei a porta trancando-a de volta.

E lá vou eu voltar pra escada. A diferença é que pra descer todo santo ajuda...

Bom, uma vez fora do prédio e sem ter pra onde ir liguei pro Pedro e avisei que estava de volta.

Ele disse pra eu ir pro estúdio encontra-lo pra que nós saíssemos pra almoçar.

Depois que cheguei lá contei pra ele tudo o que aconteceu entre Jacob e eu a como ele reagiu com a notícia. Pedro ficou tão contente e tão aliviado que eu podia jurar que o grávido era ele. Contei como foi em Forks e que eu voltei a pintar e não pretendia parar, contei que voltei com a idéia de abrir a galeria... Pedro fez um pequeno drama ao perceber que eu não continuaria trabalhando com ele por muito tempo, mas ele acabou percebendo que eu não era completamente feliz ali.

Depois de enchê-lo de novidades e reassegurá-lo que eu estava feliz ele decidiu me levar pra almoçar num restaurante de frutos do mar há uns 30 minutos do estúdio. E pra minha surpresa Jasper e Alice estavam ali. Eles não nos viram, mas eu os vi. Estavam sentados um ao lado do outro numa mesa no canto do restaurante, completamente entretidos um pelo outro.

Jazzy tinha acabado de colocar uma mecha do cabelo da Alice atrás da sua orelha e ela acariciava, com a ponta do seu dedo, a linha da sua sobrancelha. Ele estava com um sorriso tão genuíno no rosto quando levou a pequena mão dela aos seus lábios que eu me vi obrigada a mudar a direção do meu olhar evitando interferir naquele momento tão íntimo, tão deles... Era bom ver meu amigo assim... Arriscaria dizer, apaixonado.

Olhei pro Pedro e ele estava com um sorriso tímido no rosto olhando pro casal que há alguns segundos eu observava.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Eu desconfio que desde o dia da Cielo.

- Não. Eles não estavam juntos ali...

- Então eu não sei. Mas eles já se olhavam dessa maneira lá.

Eu apenas concordei com um sorriso e voltei a olhá-los.

- Você quer sentar com eles?

- Lógico, eu combinei com eles...

- Ah.

E depois disso nós rumamos, cautelosamente, na direção dos dois.

Assim que nos aproximamos Alice virou seu rosto na minha direção e me recebeu com um sorriso tão grande que achei que seu rosto ia rasgar.  
Eu respondi com um sorriso, se não igual, bastante parecido.

Ela veio saltitando em minha direção e abraçou apertado a minha cintura. Eu, completamente sem graça, retribuí o abraço. Jasper, que nessa hora cruzou seu olhar com o meu, apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro. Eu também sorri pra ele e, dando um beijo no rosto da Alice, me encaminhei até a mesa.

- Entãaao... – Alice falou como se estivesse esperando uma resposta.

- Então? – eu perguntei.

- A viagem, Bella. Como foi?

- Ah. Foi ótima! – eu respondi com um sorriso genuíno enquanto me sentava na mesa em frente a Jasper que estava ao lado da Alice que, por sua vez, estava em frente ao Pedro que sentava ao meu lado.

- Uhuuum...? - ela me urgiu a continuar.

- Alice. Pergunta o que você quer saber logo... – eu bufei irritada e fui contemplada com uma gargalhada alta do Jasper e uma cotovelada leve na costela pelo Pedro.

- Tudo Bella, baby!

- Ok. Eu pintei, revi amigos e o pai do Jacob, fiz uma reforma ao meu jeito na casa dos meus pais, pintei, revi amigos, pintei, li, escrevi, descansei. Ah. Enjoei o tempo inteiro, mal comi. Mas fora isso nada. Quer saber o horários dos banhos ou chega de informação? – eu perguntei enquanto piscava o olho discretamente pro Jasper que mais uma vez explodiu em risadas quando Alice fez um bico.

- Hunf!

- Alice, querida. Não teve nada esplêndido. Não fui a nenhum show, não casei, não fiz compras, não me apaixonei... Nada anormal. Foi uma viagem pra descansar e pensar e foi exatamente isso o que eu fiz.

- Ok.

- E agora Alice?

- Agora o que?

- Esse bico... Por que ainda tá com ele?

- Nada.

- Alice...

- Só achei que você ia me contar várias coisas novas.

- Hum... sinto muito. – e eu sentia, o olhar tristonho dela acabava comigo – Acho que um shopping e compras podem me ajudar a sair do tédio né?!

Nessa hora Pedro engasgou com o refrigerante, Alice me lançou o maior sorriso visualizado pela espécie humana e Jasper me olhou com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam que sairiam da órbita.

- Bella?? – Jasper perguntou atônito.

- Bem... Eu preciso fazer compras pro meu bebê, né!? – falei levantando as sobrancelhas e piscando pro Jasper assim que Alice desviou seu olhar do meu.

Jasper sorriu genuinamente pra mim e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da Alice.

- Você vai querer que eu vá com vocês, pra... sei lá, carregar as sacolas? – Jasper perguntou pra Alice.

- Na na ni na não._Girls night out_, baby! – ela disse sorrindo e dando um leve selinho em seus lábios. Jasper sorriu contra o lábio dela segurou sua mão pequena entre as dele.

- Já que você insiste... – ele disse ironicamente.

- Ah, Jazz... Não fica assim. Eu levo você semana que vem. – ela respondeu sorrindo e ele assumiu uma feição torturada enquanto Pedro e eu ríamos.

Era tão esquisito esse sentimento que eu nutria em relação a Alice. Eu tinha conversado com ela poucas vezes na minha vida e ainda assim sofria quando a via triste, me alegrava quando ela estava feliz... Era sei lá, um sentimento de proteção... Bizarro. Muito bizarro. Eu me importava tanto com ela que estava disposta a sacrificar meu prazer próprio pelo dela...

O almoço prosseguiu nesse clima descontraído. Em nenhum momento falamos do Edward, ainda que Alice tenha jogado algumas indiretas do tipo: "algumas pessoas cometeram loucuras durante a sua ausência... acho que era saudade, mas o que a pessoa fez foi um tanto quanto intragável..." Eu não queria saber o que ele fez por mais que essas indiretas atiçassem a minha curiosidade ao limite. Já sabia, desde o momento que vi a loira em seu apartamento que algo mais acontecia entre eles. Por deu, se ele estava tão indisposto a perdoá-la porque a deixou entrar em seu apartamento, emprestou suas roupas e a deixou sozinha quando foi tomar banho? Você tem que, no mínimo confiar na pessoa pra fazer esse tipo de coisa...

Mas enfim. Eu não estava preparada pra enfrentar isso; não ainda.

Nem que fosse através de uma conversa com sua irmã...

Eu não vou negar que me senti usada, traída e me mordi de ciúmes...

Mas ele tinha se declarado e feito promessas futuras...

Ele se desculpou...

Mas porque me magoou...

Ele não precisava ter feito as promessas; eu nunca exigi.

Mas ele fez, e se desculpou por ter errado.

Eu seria mesmo capaz de desculpá-lo?

De amá-lo de volta?

De dar a ele o que silenciosamente me pedia?

Não acho que eu o ame, mas eu me importo com ele... demais.

Eu sentia meu coração se apertar a cada segundo longe dele.

E a cada segundo que eu pensava que ele podia estar com ela.

E a cada momento em que eu relembrava o que vivemos.

Inclusive quando ele me chamou de amor. Eu não poderia me esquecer disso, ainda que ele não tenha voltado a usar esse "apelido".

Amor.

Não. Definitivamente eu não o amava.

Eu me agarrei no único homem que estava disposto a me amar ainda que eu viesse com uma surpresa dentro do pacote.

Amor.

Ele não me amava, ele não podia. Era cedo demais.

Atração, paixão, tesão, sexo. Era isso.

Sempre foi.

~*~

- Bella. Bellaaa-aaa-aaa – Alice me despertou dos meus devaneios estalando os dedos em frente ao meu rosto.

- Oi. Desculpa... – respondi com um sorriso pequeno e o rosto queimando.

- Bom, eu tenho que voltar pro ateliê, Pedro pro estúdio e Jazz pro escritório.

- Ah. Ok.

- Você quer ir comigo?

- No ateliê?

- Isso.

- Onde tem estilistas?

- Ahaan.

- Ná! – disse negando com a cabeça.

- Essa é a minha garota! – Pedro disse me dando um beijo estalado no rosto. – Vem comigo?

- Não... Acho que vou tirar algumas fotos.

- Ah. Jura? – ele disse com um sorriso enorme e um brilho diferente nos olhos; um brilho que poucas vezes apareceu. Uma das vezes foi quando eu me formei no curso de fotografia. Estava orgulhoso, talvez...

- Uhum. Eu sinto falta de ter coisas minhas, trabalhos meus. Pintura, fotografia... Caramba, até livros eu pensei em fazer!! – respondi com a voz tão baixa que não sei se ele foi capaz de ouvir.

- Desculpa por te manter longe de você mesma. Privar o seu 'eu' te se mostrar. Nunca foi intencional.

- Não Pedro. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Oh deus. – eu falei pegando em suas mãos implorando com os olhos que ele pudesse me entender.

- Eu sei que não, mas a verdade é essa.

- Claro que não! Você me ensinou tudo, Pedro. Eu não poderia ser mais grata. E eu não estou me demitindo. Só vou aproveitar esses últimos dias de férias com alguns passa-tempos.

- Ok... – ele disse com descrença clara em sua voz, mas com um tom que me mostrava que ele não queria prolongar isso.

- Vamos então? – perguntei depositando 30 dólares na mesa. Pedro e Jasper fizeram o mesmo e quando Alice foi colocar o dinheiro Jazz segurou sua mão e negou com a cabeça. Alice deu um meio sorriso, mas depois vestiu uma carranca em seu rosto.

- Ótimo. Mas eu vou comprar uma blusa pra você. E uma calça, e um sapato, e --

- Alice... – Jasper falou com um tom implorativo na voz fazendo-nos rir.

Depois de pagarmos a conta cada um foi pelo seu caminho. E eu decidi fazer uma caminhada.

Já estava num parquinho infantil, coberto pela neve, no Central Park quando meu celular tocou.

Era Alice.

- Bella falando.

_- Bella, baby! A gente não combinou um horário._

- Uhn?

_- Shopping!_

- Ah. – é, eu tinha mesmo combinado...

_- Eu saio daqui as 5._

- Ok. A gente combina, me liga mais tarde e a gente se encontra lá.

_- Conte com isso!_

E depois disso ela desligou a chamada.

Guardei o celular no bolso e comecei a visualizar o lugar onde eu estava. Era um parquinho infantil completamente vazio. O chão estava coberto por uma camada fina de neve que deve ter caído ontem a noite. E eu perdi... Suspirei nostálgica e continuei observando.

O lugar tinha a sua beleza própria. Árvores quase "peladas" compunham a paisagem fria, cobrindo o céu num cobertor marrom. Algumas folhas podiam ser observadas pela neve e o sol estava no meio do céu, tornando aquela paisagem branca ainda mãos clara e ofuscante. Os raios do sol que passavam pelos galhos eram de tirar o fôlego e eu peguei instantaneamente quando vi um ninho em cima de um galho de uma das árvores. Ele estava vazio, mas ainda assim era lindo. Estava completamente mesclado mostrando quão poderosa a natureza se mostra pra nós.

Tirei três fotos daquele cenário de lugares diferentes.

Depois prossegui tirando fotos por mais duas horas.

Ofeguei com a paisagem adiante. O chão estava completamente coberto por neve e nessa parte as árvores estavam esparças, mas uma dentre todas mostrava a sua imponência. Sua copa era grande e cheia, as folhas completamente vermelhas refletindo na água límpida do lado ao lado dela.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei a observando, admirada. Ou quantas fotos tirei, mas eventualmente meu celular tocou e eu fui obrigada a deixar o meu universo particular mais uma vez.

- Já tá saindo? – perguntei suspirando tentando conter a irritação por causa da insistência e intensidade que só Alice tinha.

_- Bella?_

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Definitivamente meu coração bateu tão forte no meu peito que eu precisei puxar o ar com força tentando me manter consciente.

Eu não estava preparada.

Não hoje, não assim, não agora.

_- Bella? Tá na linha?_

Eu ainda não conseguia montar frases coerentes na minha mente ou sequer verbalizar qualquer tipo de coisa.

Eu estava paralizada, catatônica...

_- Bella. Por favor, fala comigo..._

Seu tom de voz que costumava ser aveludado, firme e forte estava tão quebrado que eu deixei um muxoxo escapar dos meus lábios e em resposta recebi um suspiro longo e pesado do outro lado da linha.

_- Eu... desculpa te ligar assim, mas eu... er... fiquei sabendo que você voltou... eu não pretendi ligar... só que... os números, meus dedos discaram e quando eu vi já estava com o telefone na orelha._

Eu ainda não conseguia responder.

_- Bella!_ – sua voz altiva tremeu e eu senti minha garganta fechando. – _Desculpa, eu vou desligar. Me liga quando quiser. A qualquer hora._

- Não... - eu sussurrei.

_- Bella!_

- Eu... desculpa... não tava...er... eu tava distraída.

_- Oh._

- É...

Ficamos em silencio por muito tempo.

_- Onde você tá?_– ele perguntou.

- Central Park.

_- Não tá frio demais aí?_

- Uhum... Um pouquinho.

_- Então..._

- Só espairecendo.

_- Ah. Como foi a viagem._

- Longa...

_- Proveitosa?_

- É...

_- Quando eu vou te ver?_– sua pergunta me pegou mais uma vez desprevinida. – _Oh. Desculpa. Não vou te apressar, eu... desculpa. É simplesmente mais forte do que eu. Minha boca as vezes não tem filtro. Principalmente quando eu fico nervoso._

- Uh. Ok. Tá nervoso?

_- Não é como se você não estivesse..._ -ele disse numa risada entrecortada - _Então?_– ele perguntou ansioso e eu soltei uma baixa risadinha. – _Merda!_

- Edward, eu tenho que desligar. - eu não sabia por mais quanto tempo manteria a postura.

_- Ah... Certo. Se cuida e sai do frio._

- Uhum...

Nós ficamos em silencio mas nenhum de nós desligou.

- Edward?

_- Oi._

- Logo, logo...

E com isso eu desliguei o telefone e me joguei no primeiro banco que eu vi tentando acalmar e fortalecer os músculos das minhas pernas que estavam gelatinosos.

~*~

Quando eu consegui me 'recuperar' liguei pra Alice – uma vez que já tinham passado das 5 – e ela atendeu no quinto toque.

- Oi! – sua voz estava ofegante.

- Tudo bem? Atrapalhando?

- Não. Só porque eu tava trancada dentro do ateliê e não prestei atenção no celular tocando...

- Ah.

- Acabou aí?

- Quase lá. Você quer indo?

- Pode ser.

- Ok Baby, quando chegar lá me dá um toque.

- Podeixá...

Meus pés doíam, minha cabeça latejava, minha garganta estava seca e meus braços doloridos por causa de uma tortura de 4 horas que Alice prefere chamar de "compras". Merda. Eu odeio comprar, eu odeio shopping.

Mas nós compramos roupas, muitos macacaozinhos amarelos, eu comprei alguns azuis porque sabia que era um menino. Eu impliquei com Jacob por ele estar tão certo disso, mas a verdade é que dentro de mim eu sentia que ia ser um garotão. Compramos sapatinhos, luvinhas, fraldas de pano, mamadeiras, chupetas, meias...

Meu deus.

Eu ia ser mãe.

Eu ia ser mamãe.

Alguém ia depender de mim.

Depender da mamãe.

Eu segurava as sacolas com as coisinhas em tamanho miniatura com todas as minhas forças com medo de que elas fossem embora. As coisinhas do meu filho.

Meu bebê.

Alice comprou muitas coisas pro bebê também. Assim como roupas pro Jasper, pra ela, pra Rosalie...

Meu deus. Eu não agüentaria o tranco se fosse ela.

Mas depois de quatro exaustivas horas nós paramos pra comer.

- Meu deus, isso é mais sério do que eu pensei. Alice, você coloca qualquer personal trainer no chinelo!

Alice gargalhou alto.

- Bella, minha pequena padawan... É tudo uma questão de costume.

- Ah. Assim como ginástica!

- Você poderia se acostumar...

- Nunca. E não insista! – falei antes que ela começasse a tentar me persuadir.

- Mas então, algo pra me contar? – ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Você sabe que ele me ligou Alice, não finja que não sabe.

- Como foi? – ela nem se incomodou de disfarçar.

- Estranho.

- Hum.

- Eu não vou falar sobre isso.

Ela fez "O biquinho" mas eu virei o rosto antes de ser enfeitiçada por ele.

- Não vou.

- Ótimo! – ela respondeu ríspida. – Eu não queria saber!

- Ótimo. – respondi tentando esconder a risada.

E eu, de fato, não falei sobre isso.

Voltei pra casa e Ângela estava lá com Ben - vestidos - em silencio assistindo tv.

Sentei com eles no sofá e depois de repetir a história da viagem pra eles fui pro meu quarto, arrumei as roupas da mala e separei as sujas pra lavar. Guardei as limpas. Peguei um pijama bem quente - de flanela - e dormi depois de tomar um banho quente e completamente reconfortante...

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa"

Eu ouvi uma voz distante gritar meu nome. Era levemente familiar, mas não o suficiente pra eu reconhecer instantaneamante.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa... Vem aqui agora ou eu te trago pelos cabelos!"

A voz estava mais próxima e meu coração começou a bombear mais rápido no peito. Abri meus olhos assustada e me deparei com uma Angela extremamente perto do meu rosto.

- Bu!

Eu a encarei com a raiva palpável e ela recuou um pouco.

- Relaaaxa, Bella... Eu sei que você não tem um humor muito bom de manhã, mas relaxa.

- Uhn! O que é? Por que o desprazer de você ter me acordado?

- Bom... Chegou uma coisa pra você.

- Pra mim.

- Isso... – ela falou lentamente como se estivesse explicando algo pra alguma criança.

- O que?

- Flores! Frésias! O maior bouquet que eu jpa vi na vida! – ela falava batendo as mãos e com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Mesmo?

- Uhum!

- Pra mim?

- Isso! – ela respondeu irritada.

- Oh.

- Vai Bella. Elas tão lá embaixo.

Não respondi, apenas joguei o edredom de qualquer jeito no chão e fui pra sala. Sem me preocupar com a roupa que eu usava ou em calçar chinelos.

E ali, repousado imponentemente na nossa mesa de centro da sala tinha um bouquet de frésias... Devia ter umas 30, 40. Não sei ao certo, mas era gigante.

Eu ajoelhei ao lado delas e acariciei suas pétalas com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Enterrei meu nariz ali e aspirei o cheio até ouvir batidas insistentes no assoalho de madeira. Eu olhei pra cima e vi Angela me olhando apreensiva.

- O que é?

- O cartão, Bella! – ela me disse olhando-me com uma expressão que parecia: "você é tão mongol"...

- Ah! É.

Eu procurei o cartão e ele estava preso com um adesivo na embalagem.

Eu retirei o pequeno envelope com cuidado para não rasgá-lo, vi meu nome escrito numa caligrafia bonita e a tinta preta na parte de trás do envelope e depois o abri.

_"Senti o seu cheiro na rua, mas só percebi que você não estava ali quando vi as flores._

_Frésias, você cheira frésias...__  
__Um delicioso cheiro, diga-se de passagem._

_Comprei uma e deixei no meu jaleco...__  
__Esperando ansiosamente pelo: "logo",_

_Edward."_

Sua caligrafia era tão bonita, cuidadosa. Esquisito observar isso de num médico...

Edward...

Meu deus. Por que diabos meu coração tá tão acelerado?

- De quem éee? – Ângela perguntou tentando observar o cartão que estava grudado no meu peito.

- Edward... – falei suspirando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Minha mão ia paralisar... Isso era certo.

Eu tava há tanto tempo com o dedo posicionado acima do botão verde do meu celular que dizia: "send", a um pulo de discar pro telefone do Edward pra agradecer pelas flores...

Depois que as recebi e Ângela ficou enchendo meu saco pra eu contar como tudo aconteceu entre nós dois e depois praticamente implorou pra eu ligar pra ele, eu fui pro meu quarto e fiquei encarando o seu nome e número pelo visor do meu celular. Só a idéia de que eu ligaria e ouviria sua voz em poucos segundos fazia meu coração socar o meu peito e mesmo que ninguém estivesse me vendo eu sabia que meu rosto estava numa tonalidade de vermelho bem escura.

Esse era o "efeito Edward" em mim.

Depois de mais algum tempo debatendo comigo mesma se deveria ou não discar optei pela afirmativa.

Minha mão estava tremendo enquanto eu levava o celular a minha orelha. Assim que o telefone deu sinal uma voz feminina disse: _"Este número foi desabilitado."_

Eu tirei o telefone da minha orelha pra verificar se o número estava certo e confirmei minhas dúvidas; era o mesmo número que ele tinha me dado há alguns dias atrás.

Como? Ele me ligou ontem... Estranho.

Procurei nas chamadas atendidas do meu celular e vi um número desconhecido na hora em que nos falamos.

Eu apertei mais uma vez o botão "send".

O telefone chamou...

E caiu na caixa postal.

_"Oi. Você ligou pro Edward Cullen. Não posso atender agora mas deixe uma mensagem que retornarei assim que possível. Não se esqueça de falar após o bip."_

_"BIP"_

-Ern... – eu falei gaguejando depois de alguns segundo – É a Bella. Eu não sabia que você tinha trocado de telefone. Er... bem... eu... é só pra agradecer pelas flores. Elas são lindas. Então obrigada.

E eu desliguei.

_Por deus, Bella. O que diabos deu em você? "É só pra agradecer pelas flores. Elas são lindas???" Puta merda. Você já fez tão melhor._

Ok consciência... chega de falar comigo.

_Como quiser._

~*~

É... louca, definitivamente louca!

Passei um tempo considerável no meu quarto arrumando as roupinhas que comprei ontem com Alice e desfazendo a minha mala.

É tão estranho eu ter essa relação próxima com a Alice. Foi preciso ela se envolver romanticamente com Jazzy pra que eu pudesse me aproximar dela, sem medo. Ern... em parte. Alice me assustava, e muito. Essa hiper-atividade dela, sua capacidade irritante de sempre saber o que eu vou dizer ou agir e seus olhos verdes tão parecidos com os do Edward me intimidavam muito.

Engraçado como ela tinha coisas parecidíssimas com cada um dos seus irmãos mais velhos. As covinhas que apareciam quando ela ria era, sem dúvida do grandalhão do Emmett. E essa qualidade em especial era irritante porque covinhas implicam inocência e bom, por experiência própria eu sei que Emmett pode ser tudo, menos inocente... Os olhos verdes e profundos eram do Edward e do Carlisle. Impressionante como podem ser tão 'perfurantes'; entretanto, os do Edward eram muito mais intimidates, era maiores e pouco mais claros... Mas tão fáceis de ler, suas emoções ficavam estampadas em seus olhos até ele decidir encobri-las e os da Alice não demonstravam nada que ela não quisesse deixar transparecer, ela tinha total controle do seu olhar... E isso era um perigo, principalmente pro Jasper.

Ok, eu não vou mentir e dizer que fazer essa análise das características genéticas dos Cullens me deixou tranqüila; a verdade é que ela só fez crescer a _saudade_que eu senti todos esses dias dele. Edward...

Cada gesto, cada palavra, cada olhar... Tudo nele me atraía, tudo, absolutamente tudo; e isso era tão assustador, tão intimidante. Eu sentia vontade de correr, principalmente pelo fato de não ter idéia sobre como agir perto dele, que tipo de atitude ou decisões tomar. Ele era imprevisível, por mais que suas emoções ficassem claras, suas atitudes sempre eram nebulosas, encobertas.

E a principal atitude 'cinzenta' foi o incidente em sua casa...

Eu suspirei. Tentando esquecer a insegurança que habitava meu coração.

Cada segundo daquele dia em que vi os dois juntos, num claro momento pós-sexo na casa dele passou pela minha mente nesse momento. Cada olhar que ela me dirigiu, cada palavra... "ele está no banho", "não atrapalharia... Posso ajudar em alguma coisa"...

O que mais me irritava na vadia era o fato de ela ser simpática e não ter absolutamente nada a ver com a canalhice do Edward. Mas meu deus, quem era eu pra exigir qualquer coisa dele. Eu dei esperanças quando ainda era comprometida, eu não quis deixar as coisas ficarem realmente sérias... Ele só seguiu os meus conselhos e vontade. Ele não fez nada além de pensar em mim, pensar nos meus desejos. Ele nunca me pressionou, sempre me respeitou e em troca eu faço o que?

_Nada._

Exato.

_Não acha que deveria fazer alguma coisa?_

Tipo o que?

_Agir como adulta e conversar com ele..._

Eu já conversei.

_Conversar sobre o que vocês precisam conversar..._

Que seria...

_Vocês dois._

Não existe nós dois.

_Claro... continue dizendo isso pra você mesma._

O que você ta querendo dizer?

_Bem... Partindo do pré-suposto que eu sou você; então você quer dizer pra você mesma pra continuar dizendo que não existe vocês dois porque assim você pode acabar acreditando._

Grrrr... Eu odeio você.

_Hahá!_

Para de falar comigo.

_Vou parar de falar comigo._

Hunf! Eu bufei irritada apertando minhas mãos e desisti de conversar comigo mesma...

~*~

-Vai rasgar... – Angela falou da porta do meu quarto.

- Uhn?

- Vai rasgar... – ela repetiu olhando pras minhas mãos.

Segui seu olhar e vi que estava torcendo uma camiseta em minhas mãos.

Bufei mais uma vez e joguei a camiseta no armário de qualquer jeito enquanto sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem a cada segundo.

- Hey... o que foi?

- Eu to maluca... – murmurei.

- Oh Bella. Eu sei. – ela deu um sorriso sincero e eu joguei o travesseiro no seu rosto.

Ela jogou o travesseiro de volta, sentou ao meu lado na cama e deu um tapinha no meu joelho.

- O que foi?

- To confusa... – murmurei encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Com o que?

- Edward.

- Por que?

- Porque ele cisma em me dar sinais confusos.

- Que tipo de sinais confusos?

- Ele quer ficar comigo, e depois desmarca o compromisso, me faz café da manhã, mas sai correndo depois. Me convida pra sua casa e está com uma mulher lá... – suspirei resignada.

- Ele te confunde...

- Eu sei...

- Ele mexe contigo.

- Não mexe.

- Por que exatamente você acabou de destuir uma camiseta cara da Adiddas?

- Cala a boca!

- Foi o que eu pensei... – ela disse baixinho passando o braço pelos meus ombros. – Você precisa falar com ele.

- Não tem nada pra eu falar, Angie... A gente se conhece há pouquíssimos dias e ele não me deve nada. Eu não tenho direito de cobrar.

- Ele não pensa assim.

- Como assim?

- Enquanto você esteve fora... Ele bem... ficou checando se você estava bem e se falou comigo ou com o Pedro. Bella, ele não ficava um dia sem perguntar sobre você.

- Ele estava só se sentindo culpado.

- Mais um motivo pra provar que ele se importa contigo e quer que vocês fiquem bem.

- Era só consciência pesada.

- Puta merda. Você ta insuportável! Diz pra mim que são os hormônios da gravidez e que quando você tiver seu filho isso vai acabar. Eu não quero uma amiga emo!!

Eu ri baixinho e dei um soco em seu ombro.

- Idiota! – eu reclamei.

- Vá falar com ele, Bella. Você precisa disso, vocês precisam.

Eu acenei com a cabeça. Angie me deu um beijo estalado na testa e levantou da cama.

- Ela era tão bonita... – Ângela murmurou com a minha camiseta retorcida em mãos e eu gargalhei.

A manhã seguiu a um ritmo lento uma vez que meu celular não esboçou nenhum ruído. Ele não me ligou de volta.

Era paranóia, eu sei, mas ainda doía saber que ele não retornou minha ligação.

Ângela e eu morgamos a manhã inteira sentadas no sofá assistindo tv. Ela me contou que desconfiava que Ben a pediria em casamento porque viu um anel no seu armário, afirmou que aceitaria num piscar de olhos quando eu perguntei a sua resposta. Ela perguntou dos meus planos pós-parto e deixou, claro como a água, que não ia querer acordar de madrugada ouvindo choro de criança.

Eu ri do seu comentário e no fato dela estar tão a vontade me expulsando de casa e contei pra ela que pretendia comprar algo meu, longe do tumulto da cidade. Ela ficou exultante em saber que eu finalmente gastaria meu dinheiro que eu guardei por tantos anos – seis pra ser mais precisa.

Meu filho mereceria tudo o que eu podia dar, e a minha herança que eu guardava pra abrir a minha galeria de artes não ficaria na frente do meu bebê, nunca. Todos os meus planos caíram por terra no momento em que percebi que seria mãe. Tudo em minha vida se resolvia em volta dele... Absolutamente tudo.

Fui até a cozinha fazer o nosso almoço...

- Aaaang... - eu gritei a chamando - Nós fomos roubadas!!!!

- O que? Por que? – ela perguntou ofegante correndo até mim na cozinha.

- A dispensa está vazia...

- Porra Bella. Não me mata assim! - ela reclamou extremamente irritada.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

- E entãaaao? - perguntei.

Eu vi Ângela ficar ruborizada e olhar pro chão.

- É que...Bem... quando você viajou eu fui pra casa do Ben e fiquei lá até anteontem... E não notei que a dispensa tinha ficado vazia, quando a gente voltou... É que bem... a gente não saiu de casa, sabe? Desculpa. A gente pode comer fora, por minha conta.

- Naah, desencana monga! Eu vou no mercado... Estava mesmo precisando dar uma saída.

- Quer companhia?

- Só se você estiver desocupada.

-Eu to agora, mas tô esperando a ligação do Mark.

Mark era o "chefe" da Ângela. Ela era jornalista recém-formada e estava trabalhando de free-lance. Mark, segundo Ângela, ficou de ligar pra ela hoje pra dizer se vai efetivá-la na redação ou não.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e sorri pra ela.

- Vai dar tudo certo, mongol... Relaxa.

Eu sorriu e me deu um soco no ombro.

- Heeey, eu sou uma mulher grávida! – reclamei brincando afagando meu ombro.

- Vai logo mulher grávida!

- Sim senhora. – disse saindo da cozinha e indo pro meu quarto trocar de roupa.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e por cima um suéter de lã vermelho. Calcei um tênis, peguei meu sobretudo jeans, minha bolsa, as chaves do carro da Ângela e fui pro mercado.

Fiz as compras e fiquei um tempinho ainda no estacionamento do supermercado observando a neve fina cair. Observei um floco pequenininho derreter nos meus dedos e sorri, maravilhada com a beleza inenarrável da natureza.

Dirigi até a minha casa alguns minutos depois. Subi as escadas com o porteiro me ajudando com as compras. Hernandez era um homem corpulento de 40 e poucos anos. Era casado e tinha filhos com María. E ambos eram mexicanos residentes legalmente nos EUA há 13 anos. Eu os adorava, e eles também me adoravam. Principalmente quando eu levava almoço pra eles e ficava com seus filhos (Joaquim e Anita) ajudando-os nos deveres escolares uma vez que nenhum de seus pais foram alfabetizados no México.

- Ah, Bella.

- Oi Hernandez?

- Chegou umas coisas pra você hoje.

- Ah. – suspirei cansada quando percebi que já estávamos no terceiro andar e agora teria que descer tudo de novo. – Ok, vamos deixar as compras e depois a gente volta.

- Ah não. Já entreguei pra Ângela, se não tiver problema.

- Nada! Problema nenhum. – respondi sorrindo.

Ele me ajudou a descarregar a compras na cozinha e depois de eu prometer levar almoço pra ele, foi embora.

- Angieee... Cheguei.

- Rapidão magrela! – ela respondeu e eu gargalhei daquele apelido idiota que ela me deu assim que nos conhecemos.

Ângela veio até mim vestindo uma calça de yoga, uma camisa larga e tênis. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Hey, vai malhar?

- Yep. Você devia fazer isso também de vez em quando...

- Nada, gostosona... Fui agraciada com meus genes.

- Nem me fale... – ela resmungou e eu ri.

- Há. Para de bobeira, Ben não parece reclamar do seus _genes_.

- É... mas eu me esforço pra isso.

- Aaangela, ângela... Não é novidade que você vai pra academia pra comer na cantina e assistir televisão.

- Há. Não deboche dos meus esforços físicos.

- Hernandez disse que chegou alguma coisa pra mim... – falei depois de rir.

- Ah é... Na geladeira.

- Oi?

- Tá na geladeira.

- Ok... – falei olhando atravessado pra ela. Parece que a maluca não sou só eu.

Abri a geladeira e vi duas garrafas de água, alguns potes com resto de comida, 3 garrafas de cerveja, uns vegetais e legumes velhos e uma caixa de morango fechada.

- Onde?

- Aqui. – ela disse enquanto colocava a caixa de morangos na minha mão.

- Morangos?

- Uhum.

- Mas... Por que? Quem? Como assim?

Morangos? Por que mandaram entregar morangos? Eu não pedi delivery em nenhum supermercado...

- Bom, tem um cartão, mas eu não guardei na geladeira...

Ela tirou um envelopinho pequeno cor de creme – como aquele das flores – e colocou na minha mão.

- Você abriu? – eu perguntei e ela negou com a cabeça mas não saiu do meu lado.

Abri o cartãozinho e imediatamente reconheci a letra.

_"Me lembra o seu cheiro também... e o seu gosto._

_Comprei uma igual pra mim._

_Edward."_

Senti todo o sangue do meu corpo subir para meu rosto e meu coração bombear meu sangue freneticamente enquanto Ângela ria baixinho atrás de mim.

-O que? – perguntei irritada fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

Ângela segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e deu uma lambida longa e molhada na minha bochecha.

- Eeeeeeeeeew... – eu falei empurrando ela.

- Nah. Não tem gosto de morango. – ela disse rindo enquanto enfiava a mão nos MEUS morangos e colocava um em sua boca.

- Nojenta.

- Te amo. – ela deu um tapinha na minha bunda e foi embora.

Sentei, ou melhor... Me joguei no sofá com a caixa de morangos e o cartão. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes o li, mas foi o suficiente pra eu gravar e notar o "E" dele que era um pouco inclinado e separado do "dward", como a sua letra era estreita e pequena mas nada delicada. Notei ainda um pequeno borrão no verso do cartão. Eu tive a coragem de leva-lo ao meu nariz pra ver se tinha o seu cheiro. Não tinha.

Só depois que eu comi todos os morangos que peguei meu celular e disquei pro dele. Eu já tinha uma mensagem pronta pra deixar na sua caixa de mensagens.

Mas ele atendeu...

_- Alô._– ele estava ofegante ao telefone e eu me arrependi amargamente de ter ligado. –_Alô_ – ele repetiu depois de um tempo em silêncio. – _Bella?!_- ele perguntou. Aparentemente só viu o visor agora...

- Oi Edward... – murmurei e ouvi ele puxando o ar.

-_Hey..._– ele disse fraquinho. – Como você tá?

- Bem... e você.

-_Indo né. O hospital tá uma correria._

- Ah... Desculpa, não se prenda por mim.

_- Não Bella. Não._– ele disse rápido –_Eu já estou saindo do hospital. Meu plantão acabou tem 20 minutos._

- Ah. Ern... tá sem dormir desde... ontem?

Mas que pergunta idiota foi essa, Isabella?

_- Tô..._– ele disse rindo baixinho – _Faz parte do trabalho, né!_

- Acho que sim... – respondi rindo também.

_- Então... gostou das flores?_

- Oh. Sim. Muito. Obrigada. – eu falei exatamente assim, pausada.

_- Tudo bem, Bella?_

- Tá... – respondi suspirando.

_- Não parece._

- Fica tranqüilo, está tudo bem.

_- Ok..._

- Ah. Obrigada pelos morangos... – sussurrei absurdamente corada ainda que ninguém pudesse me ver.

_- Ah. Gostou?_

- Uhum. Ângela também. E ela discorda de você...

_- Ahn?_

- Ela disse que eu não tenho gosto de morango.

_- Ah é? Ela já te provou por acaso?_– ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Uhum...

O telefone de repente ficou mudo.

- Edward?

_- Oi. Desculpa. Só viajei aqui imaginando umas coisas..._

- Que coisas?

Ele deu uma risadinha.

_- Nada Bella. Coisas do hospital... Problemas._

- Oh. Ok. Não se prenda por mim.

_- Bella... Eu largaria o hospital nesse segundo se você quisesse. Eu me prenderia a você, só a você, se você quisesse..._– ele disse com a voz baixa e grossa me fazendo arfar levemente.

- Edward...

_- Eu sei, desculpa._

- Enfim... – disse suspirando – Liguei pra agradecer pelos presentes.

_- Você sempre vai ligar quando receber um?_

- Ah... a etiqueta manda né? – respondi rindo.

_- É, manda._

- Ok então... É isso.

_- Ok... É isso._

- Ahan...

Era só eu ou isso ficou constrangedor.

- Edward... Eu vou desligar, ainda tenho que fazer o almoço.

_- Oh. Ok. Bella?_

- Oi? – respondi instantaneamente.

_- Se cuida tá? Não se mete em enrascada nem em problemas. Eu detestaria te ver mal._

- Eu não vou me meter em problemas, eu sei me cuidar.

_- Ok. Fica bem._

- Uhum... Você também.

_- Bella?_

- Oi.

_- A gente precisa conversar, eu preciso falar contigo, esclarecer algumas coisas._

- Eu também. – disse suspirando pesado.

_- Quando?_

- Logo, logo... – respondi sorrindo.

_- Você sabe onde me encontrar..._

- Uhum.

- _Se cuida._

- Você já disse isso. – falei gargalhando e só recebi um suspiro em resposta.

- _Prometa._

- Eu prometo me cuidar se você prometer também.

_- Eu prometo._

- Eu também.

_- Tchau Bella._

- Tchau Edward.

_- Um beijo._

- Outro.

E ele desligou.

* * *

**N.a.: Gente... mil perdoes por não ter respondido às reviews, mas o tempo está realmente escasso... Não garanto conseguir, mas pretendo. Pelo menos as que possuem perguntas! Tenham paciência comigo, ok?**

**Gostaram desse?**

**Pretendo postar o próximo na quarta ou quinta. **

**Reviews, okay?**

**Amo vocês,**

**Lou.**

**;)**


	25. Epifania

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence. Sério. Não sei se devo pedir desculpas por isso, mas já faço de antemão. Desculpem-me pelo capítulo gigante. Eu realmente me perco escrevendo e por isso esse ficou tão imenso! Outra coisa importantíssima. Sou louca, absurdamente fissurada por músicas. E esse capítulo é cheio delas! Mesmo! E seria importante que vocês a lessem quando forem citadas. Vou colocar os links em ordem. Só não esqueçam de substituir os '*' por pontos. **

**All your love - Dr. Charlie:****www*youtube*com/watch?v=ZkXc-lkxMG8**

**Jet – Are You Gonna Be My Girl?: ****www*youtube*com/watch?v=mAxUIjJrFKQ**

**Duffy – Mercy****: ****http://www*youtube*com/watch?v=KE2orthS3TQ**

**Elton John & Cher – Bennie and The Jets: ****www*youtube*com/watch?v=OAkgj9ztzUY**

**Joan Jett – I hate myself for loving you: ****www*youtube*com/watch?v=vJeB0iEXMBI&feature=related**

**The Killers – Leave the bourbon on the shelf: ****www*youtube*com/watch?v=GjHnk4vO8Zo**

**(mais uma música tema do que qualquer outra coisa).**

**Sem mais,**

* * *

_Crescendo, construindo e convivendo..._

**Bella Swan**

Já tinham se passado dois dias desde a última ligação dele.  
Dois dias de angústia...  
Dois dias de indecisão...  
Dois dias de silêncio de ambas as partes; eu não liguei nem ele...  
Dois dias de saudade.

_Angústia, indecisão, silêncio e saudade.__  
_  
Eu definitivamente odiava não saber o que fazer, não entender o que eu sentia... Odiava o fato de que minha mente sentia mais falta dele do que meu corpo.

Sentia saudade do seu sorriso curvado pra cima do lado esquerdo, da sua barba por fazer quando acorda, da sua respiração quente me despertando de um sonho bom, dos seus braços me circulando, do seu bafo matinal que não me incomodava tanto, do seu suco aguado e das panquecas queimadas.

Do seu carinho comigo, da sua compreensão, da sua atenção, da sua gargalhada nada discreta que me envergonharia se eu estivesse em público, do seu cabelo sempre perfeitamente alinhado, da maneira que ele olhava nos meus olhos quando eu falava algo sobre mim ou a maneira que ele me interrompia no meio de um discurso quando queria fazer uma colocação e principalmente do jeito em que ele nunca abaixava a cabeça pro meu orgulho.

Me angustiava, acima de tudo, lembrar do seu tom humilde me pedindo desculpas por aquele dia que fui em sua casa e Tânia estava lá. Me entristece o fato de eu achar que não seria capaz de desculpar ou esquecer essa história.

Doía, massacrava...  
Porque eu realmente me importava, mais do que eu achei possível, mais do que eu admitia ser saudável e aceitável...  
Eu me importava e sentia a sua falta.

Do lado do Edward eu, de fato, não recebi notícias... Nem procurei por elas, mas em compensação, do lado do Jacob eu não agüentava nem ouvir mais a sua voz.

Ele me ligava quase de duas em duas horas durante o dia e de madrugada ligou umas 2 vezes pra checar meu estado. Conversou com Ângela e, eventualmente a minha geladeira não guardava mais doces, refrigerantes, bebidas alcoólicas e todo o café de casa tinha sumido. Agora eu tinha uma geladeira saudável e um cafeteira inutilizável...

Não que eu me incomodasse, eu adorava saber que ele realmente estava cuidando do seu filho, isso me aquecia por dentro. A gente não chegou a se ver porque eu estive bastante tempo no estúdio consertando a bagunça e trabalhos acumulados que apareceram desde o dia que eu viajei pra Forks.

E o Pedro ainda insiste que eu tire férias...

Aproveitei esses dias de trabalho pra encontrar o meu advogado que cuidava das minhas finanças pra verificar se existia possibilidade de eu comprar uma casa pra mim. Existia essa possibilidade e ainda sobraria um pouco de dinheiro que com um pouco de trabalho duro seria suficiente pra eu montar a minha galeria.

Foi só eu comentar a idéia de comprar uma casa com Alice que duas horas depois, três anúncios já tinham aparecido na minha caixa de e-mail. Nenhum que tenha me interessado, as casas eram extravagantes demais.

Alice me atualizou em sua vida romântica e disse que ela e Jasper já falavam em morar juntos, algo que me deixou completamente sem palavras. Meu. Deus. Os dois se conheciam há o que? Uma semana? Eu não sei se isso era imaturidade, paixão em excesso, carência (Jazzy sempre foi sozinho, e eu sempre soube que no fundo ele estava esperando por alguém que ainda não existia em sua vida) ou amor... Seria possível duas pessoas se apaixonarem a ponto de quererem morar juntos tão rápido?

Isso ia contra todos os meus conceitos pré-determinados de amor. Este sentimento era algo construído com o tempo, não algo que simplesmente acontecia - como aconteceu com eles. A idéia de que pudesse existir "amor à primeira vista" me assustou de uma maneira tão grande que eu evitei voltar a pensar no assunto.

Medo sim. Medo do que essa atração que eu sentia pelo Edward pudesse ser mais do que uma simples _atração_.

Não. Definitivamente só atração.

Só o melhor sexo da minha vida...  
O melhor beijo...  
O melhor abraço...  
A melhor troca de olhares...  
A maior atração que um ser humano já experimentou...  
O melhor orgasmo...

Era isso. _Sexo_.

Eu podia conviver ser isso, afinal de contas não é só de sexo que uma relação se baseia e agora eu não pensava só por mim, eu tinha meu filho.

Estava resolvido.

Edward e eu seríamos apenas amigos...

E que Deus me ajude a manter minhas mãos longe do seu corpo, minha boca sem provar seu sabor...

_Bella..._ – meu subconsciente chamou minha atenção.

Parei!

Meu monólogo foi interrompido pelo barulho irritante do meu telefone me gritando de dentro da bolsa. Era o Jasper.

- Alô...

_- Fala Cher..._  
- Oi?  
_- Tudo certo Janis?_  
- Jazzy, acho que você ligou errado.  
_- Nope. Número certo, acabei de conferir..._  
- É a Bella.  
_- Continue se convencendo disso..._  
- Jasper?  
_- Oi?_  
- Não acha que tá cedo demais pra bebida alcoólica?  
_- Certamente._  
- Alice tá com você?  
_- Ainda não._  
- Acho que ela não ia gostar de saber que você está bêbado.  
_- Eu tenho certeza disso e eu não estou bêbado, Elza._  
- É Bella.  
_- Agora._  
Meu deus... qual é o problema desse homem?  
- Jasper...  
_- Bella, você vai ter que assumir a sua outra personalidade hoje a noite. Escolha... Janis Joplin, Cher ou Elza Fritzgerlad._  
- Meu deus... você realmente me assustou.  
Respirei aliviada porque Janis Joplin e Elza Fritzgerlad eram cantoras de blues.  
E bom... Cher é a Cher.  
_- Eu imagino..._ – ele comentou rindo. _- Então, qual vai ser?_  
- O que você tem em mente?  
_- Karaokê_  
- Uhuuu... Gostei disso. Você vai levar a sua gaita?  
_- Só se você cantar comigo._  
- Jazzyyy...  
_- Por favor. A gente não canta junto há tanto tempo._  
- Eu sou horrível e pra eu cantar preciso de álcool no sangue, e como isso não vai acontecer...  
_- Por favor..._  
- Você vai me dever a sua alma.  
- Combinado. Alguém passa aí pra te buscar às 8 da noite.  
- Ok. Beijos, mala...  
_- Beijos, Bella!_

E com o fim dessa ligação eu me vi presa num karaokê... cantando.

Já que dessa vez não vai ter álcool, que Deus me ajude... de novo.

Cinco horas mais tarde, muitas roupas trocadas, cabelos penteados e despenteados, maquiagens testadas, uma Alice com cara de satisfeita e uma Bella com cara de entediada eu podia dizer que estava...

- Pronta. Definitivamente pronta! – Alice pulou batendo palmas e se jogou na minha cama fingindo exaustão.

- Nunca pedi pra você passar o dia inteiro brincando de Bella Barbie comigo, agora agüenta... – eu resmunguei.

- Oh não. Não estou reclamando. Só preciso tirar uma foto pra enviar para o _Guiness Book_ sob a categoria: O melhor cabelo, maquiagem e roupas feitas por mãos humanas. – A anã ainda fez um arco com as mãos quando falou o "título" pra enfatizar.

- hunf!

- Assume que você gostou!

- Você ainda nem me deixou ver, mas se eu tiver como o meu cabelo - completamente violentado - eu não quero nem ver.

- Cala a boca! – ela falou me puxando pelo braço pro espelho que tinha no meu quarto atrás da porta.

- Wow.

Foi tudo o que eu consegui ver quando vi meu reflexo. Meu cabelo estava completamente liso, com franja e com um brilho que eu nunca vi antes. Eu Estava com um vestido verde metálico, o busto era frisado e um scarpin azul também metálico. Minhas pernas estavam nuas e eu tinha a ligeira impressão que morreria de frio.

A maquiagem era forte. Meus olhos estavam carregados de lápis, sombras preta e marrom e delineador. A boca era revestida por um batom vermelho gritante dando um ar de "carnudo". O _blush_ era de um vermelho forte e passado só no canto da minha maçã do rosto – dando uma impressão de naturalidade.

Eu não vou ser hipócrita. Eu estava gata. Muito gata.

- Gostou? – Alice perguntou ansiosa.

E aqui se encontra o meu dilema. Digo a verdade e submeto-me a uma vida cheia de tortura sob as ágeis mãos e olhos da moda que Alice tinha ou minto e deixo-a arrasada, mas me livro de uma vida de escrava da moda?

- Tá legal...

- Claro Bella. – ela disse sem dar atenção. Aparentemente ela sabia que eu tinha amado.

Esperei cerca de 30 minutos pra Alice terminar de se arrumar e fui com ela pro karaokê.

Ela me "alertou" no caminho que Edward estava de folga e se convidou pra ir. Eu disse que não tinha problema, mas a verdade é que eu estava tremendo de nervoso. Meu estomago começou a se remexer fortemente dentro do meu corpo e eu me vi rezando pra não "passar mal".

Bom, no caminho eu pensei na música em que eu iria cantar, e não muito tempo depois achei a perfeita. A musicalidade e a letra se encaixariam perfeitamente no que eu queria dizer.

Sorri sozinha com a surpresinha...

Chegamos no bar pouco mais de 15 minutos depois. Alice fez um ótimo trabalho em me acalmar já que eu só lembrei o que encontraria quando estacionamos e eu vi o seu volvo prateado estacionado na calçada.

- Pronta?

- Uhum... – respondi.

Assim que entramos no bar fui agraciada por um som de teclado...

Jasper...

Eu reconheceria a sua voz cantando de longe, era ele, cantando Jello.

Jello era uma música que ele criou quando tinha 15 anos. Era uma letra pobre que mostrava claros traços infantis, e eu simplesmente adorava...

O rosto da Alice imediatamente se iluminou ao ouvir a voz do Jasper e ela foi pra frente do "palco" pra ouvir de perto.

Foi só aí que eu parei pra observá-lo. Ele estava com o cabelo solto e desgrenhado de uma maneira que só ele tinha, usava uma blusa xadrez azul e branca e uma calça jeans preta. Em qualquer outra pessoa ficaria esquisito, mas nele, da maneira que ele deixou os 3 primeiros botões abertos mostrando um pouco do seu peitoral, devo dizer que ficou um tanto quanto... sexy.

Seu olhar encontrou com o da Alice assim que ela parou na frente do palquinho e ele sorriu pra ela, começando uma música nova. Drunken Waltz, da banda 100 Monkeys.

Desviei meu olhar quando senti que estava sendo intrusa naquele momento tão deles.

Percorri meus olhos pelo ambiente. O bar estava cheio, todas as mesas ocupadas, tinha pessoas sentadas nos banquinhos do bar e outras em pé. A decoração era bem rústica, arriscaria comparar com a de um pub escocês.

Mas o que prendeu a minha atenção não foram as poltronas de couro ou os quadros com várias personalidades famosas em forma de caricatura. Nem a luz ambiente que não era tão clara, o que fez meu corpo congelar no lugar foi a visão de lá no canto oposto ao meu do salão, de pé ao lado de uma mesa apenas com uma caneca de cerveja cheia e duas vazias estava _ele_. Deixei meu olhar percorrer seu corpo sem vergonha, uma vez que ele não tinha me percebido ali...

E ele estava... uau.

Edward estava com o seu cabelo bagunçado, como se tivesse acabado de fazer um sexo violento, sua blusa branca de botões estava levemente apertada nos braços, ele usava um colete xadrez – num tom amarronzado – por cima da blusa e uma calça jeans clara que também colava nas partes certas. Pendurado na cadeira tinha uma jaqueta de couro e preta.

UAU... era tudo o que a minha mente conseguia processar.

Eu poderia comer aquele homem. Agora.

Ainda perdida no meu escaneamento do seu corpo divino decidi levar meu olhar pro seu rosto mais uma vez e eu fui surpreendida por seus olhos verdes olhando de volta, não necessariamente pros meus olhos... Seu olhar descia lentamente pelo meu corpo, e eu nunca achei tão prudente como agora dizer a frase: "sendo despida com um olhar". Eu estava completamente vermelha. Meu rosto queimava e o calor que eu sentia era insuportável. De repente todas as pessoas sumiram, a música foi abafada pelo som alto da minha respiração pesada. Sem perceber meus pés estavam levando-me pra sua direção.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu e o que eu vi ali derrubou qualquer barreira que eu tivesse construído...

Um sorriso, o _meu_sorriso torto.

**~*~**

**Edward Cullen**

Fui acometido por uma sensação que já não me era tão estranha quando estava perto dela; meu coração espancava a minha caixa toráxica e eu simplesmente não conseguia focar meus olhos em nada que não fossem _aqueles_ que me encaravam de volta. Eu tenho plena consciência do sorriso besta que estava estampado no meu rosto, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

Ela estava aqui.

Bella estava de volta.

Seria absurdo e estúpido deixar de notar a força gravitacional que essa mulher exercia sobre mim. Sem nem perceber, minhas pernas se moveram na única direção existente na minha vida: rumo a _ela_, à minha Bella.

E nossa... Dizer que ela estava espetacular seria um eufemismo. Ela usava um vestido verde brilhante que não era colado, mas mexia o suficiente pra desenhar os contornos do seu corpo; suas pernas estavam nuas e o vestido deixava seus ombros completamente à mostra e um pouco do seu busto. _Deliciosa._ Estava mais alta e eu percebi que era porque usava um sapato azul de salto. Seus cabelos estavam diferentes. Não sei o que era, só que ela fez alguma coisa neles. Seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade – acho que era – e o sorriso que estava em seus lábios foi o suficiente pra me fazer esquecer a _merda_ de semana que eu tive enquanto ela esteve fora. Mas o que mais mexeu comigo foi aquela deliciosa cor rosada de suas bochechas. Maquiagem nenhuma faria jus a isso.

Bella estava exuberante, _"exquisite"_ e muito gostosa.

A vontade de tomar aqueles lábios pra mim enquanto deixavam minhas mãos correrem pelo seu corpo e cabelo era um tanto quanto grande demais – e eu agradecia aos céus por Bella não ser capaz de ler mentes, caso contrário sairia correndo pra longe de mim - e só fizeram aumentar quando notei um cara se aproximando dela. Fiquei contente ao notar que ela não fez nem menção de falar com ele. Estava seguindo uma trilha que me tinha como final. E eu ainda não conseguia tirar o meu sorriso do rosto.

Assim que a minha beldade chegou ao meu alcance, tomei sua pequena mão quente na minha e ainda, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto ou quebrar nossos olhares sustentados desde então, levei-a aos meus lábios depositando um beijo cálido no meio desta. Suspirei fundo e fechei os olhos assim que fui atingido por seu cheiro inconfundível. Morangos e flores.

Senti sua outra mão roçar na minha bochecha e abri meus olhos recebendo um enorme sorriso em resposta.

Virei sua mão que estava segura pelas minhas e depositei outro beijo em sua palma. Levei uma das minhas mãos pra cima da sua que estava no meu rosto e a acariciei, inclinando levemente meu rosto para o seu toque.

O efeito que essa mulher tinha em mim era avassalador. A conhecia há pouco menos de um mês e não me via mais capaz de viver um só segundo longe dela. Não mais.

Seu sorriso esvaiu e eu tenho certeza que ela entendeu, através do meu olhar, tudo o que eu estava pensando. _Eu a queria pra mim, só pra mim, e pra sempre._Não há mais o que esconder ou fugir. Essa mulher mexeu com cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo, enfeitiçou a minha alma a pertencer a ela, somente a ela. E dessa vez não tinha volta... Eu não me arrependia, nem por um segundo.

- Bella... – seu nome saiu dos meus lábios sob um sussurro que eu não sei ao certo se foi ouvido por ela por causa da música alta que tocava no bar.

Bella aproximou mais seu corpo do meu e fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Capturei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e acariciei o canto dos seus lábios com o meu polegar. Debaixo de minhas mãos sentia as bochechas dela esquentando e isso me fez rir baixinho. Inacreditável. Depois de tudo o que nós vivemos ela ainda conseguia corar.

Ela notou meu riso e abriu os olhos.

No momento que os meus encontraram com os delas minhas risadas pararam e deram lugar apenas a um sorriso simples, bobo e _apaixonado_.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas unidas. Claro sinal de insegurança.

- Você está corada.

- Oh. – ela disse olhando pro chão. Senti minhas mãos ficando ainda mais quentes, mas dessa vez não ri. Não poderia achar graça enquanto ela estava envergonhada.

- Olha pra mim. – pedi aproximando ainda mais os nossos corpos.

Assim que ela levantou o rosto e me olhou de novo eu tive que dar um passo pequeno pra trás tamanho foi a surpresa que tive ao ser encarado por aquela imensidão castanha. A proximidade dos nossos corpos me deixou completamente sem reação e sua respiração quente batendo no meu queixo só fazia o meu _desejo_ por ela aumentar ainda mais.

- Edward? – ela me chamou baixinho num tom preocupado.

Sorri pra ela tranquilizando-a e acariciei seu rosto com o polegar mais uma vez.

- Você não faz idéia como senti sua falta.

- Do que?

- Disso... – afirmei o óbvio sem me mexer.

A proximidade ainda me atordoava.

- Disso? – ela perguntou curiosa. – Disso o que?

- Você. Eu. Nós...

Ela apenas sorriu.  
Eu sorri de volta.

Bella acariciava meu rosto, mas lentamente suas mãozinhas delicadas foram descendo para o meu pescoço e tinha certeza que agora ela sentia a minha pulsação tão alta que _eu_ desconfiaria de um princípio de enfarto se não soubesse a razão do meu coração acelerado.

Seus dedos contornaram o meu pomo-de-adão, a minha clavícula e voltaram pro meu pescoço, subindo pro meu queixo e meus lábios. Bella deixava uma trilha de fogo em qualquer lugar que tocava no meu corpo e senti minha respiração acelerar significativamente. Lentamente sua mão voltou pro meu pescoço...

Eu já estava de olhos fechados, mergulhado na sensação.

De repente senti meu pescoço sendo puxado pra baixo e quando abri os olhos, Bella estava ainda mais perto, e mais perto...

Seu olhar revezava entre minha boca e olhos, e foi quando ela passou a língua rapidamente pelos seus lábios, umidecendo-os, que percebi que estava derrotado. Rendido.

Sorri de canto enquanto passava meus braços pela sua cintura, trazendo-a mais pra mim. Seus lábios sutilmente entreabertos deixando sua respiração ofegante me atingir, deixavam-me ainda mais no limite.

Ela estava aqui.

Isso não era mais um sonho, era real.

Abaixei ainda mais meu rosto e rocei levemente meus lábios nos dela. O simples roçar foi suficiente pra me levar ao inferno. Meu corpo estava em chamas, urrando, implorando por ela.

Bella estava de olhos fechados e pressionou seus lábios nos meus - com um pouco mais de pressão do que eu tinha exercido - fazendo-me soltar um suspiro pesado.

Inclinei meu rosto para o lado pra aprofundar o beijos e me entregar a ela.

Bella tinha outros planos. Ela separou nossos corpos soltando-me rapidamente como se eu estivesse dando choque nela.

Abri meus olhos e vi o tom mais vermelho da minha vida estampado em sua bochecha. Ela não me olhava...

Definitivamente dessa vez eu não sabia o que houve, foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa.

- Bella? – chamei-a, pois nem morto eu deixaria isso passar em branco.

- Edward! – ouvi uma voz me chamar. Uma voz que definitivamente não era dela. – Onde você tá? – a mesma voz me chamava. Olhei pra direção que Bella olhava e vi Jasper me procurando com um microfone em cada mão.

Eu não podia ficar irritado com ele. Tinha prometido isso ao cantor prodígio há três dias, mas puta merda... não podia existir um momento pior pra ele cobrar a promessa.

Dei um beijo demorado na testa da Bella e acariciei sua mão. Ela olhou pra mim, batendo seus cílios de uma maneira tão sexy, mas tão natural ao mesmo tempo, que eu fui incapaz de formular qualquer tipo de palavra.

- Vai ficar aqui? – perguntou com a voz sugestivamente sexy.

- Provoca mesmo...

Ela sorriu.

- Eu vou lá cantar, você vai ficar por aqui?

- Uhum... – ela "miou".

Eu sorri e pisquei o olho pra ela.

Bella parou de se mexer e eu vi suas pernas tremendo levemente.

Aproximei-me dela e sussurrei em sua orelha: "Respira, Bella". E ela desfaleceu. Eu peguei seu corpo por estar perto o suficiente e tive que rir quando ela puxou o ar profundamente pelo nariz.

Dei um beijo no canto dos seus lábios e senti sua respiração bater forte no meu rosto. Quase me mantendo ali com ela. Quase.

A soltei quando percebi que suas pernas estavam firmes e caminhei até aquele tablado que Jasper chamou de palco.

No caminho passei pela Alice e pedi pra que ela ficasse de olho na Bella e que ela arrebentasse qualquer cara que tentasse se aproximar. A minha irmã sabia bater... Muito.

- Não tinha hora melhor pra você me chamar, né! – bufei pro Jasper.

- Ué, por quê? – ele perguntou claramente sem entender.

- Bom, você acha que a Alice veio sozinha? – perguntei retórica e ironicamente.

- Putz cara... Mal. Atrapalhei muito?

- Completamente. – comentei enquanto pegava a guitarra e entregava pro Jasper. Ele rapidamente tocou em algumas cordas e com seu afinador depositado na cadeira afinou a guitarra.

Eu tirei a gaita do bolso e soprei pra tirar qualquer sujeira dela. Os músicos estavam sentados nos seus devidos instrumentos. Tinha um baixista, um tecladista e um baterista.

Conversei rapidamente com eles pra combinar a música e ver se conheciam. Não me alarmei por eles conhecerem o "clássico" Magic Sam e ficarem empolgados para tocarem uma de suas músicas. Na verdade, tocar A música: All Your Love.

Esse karaokê era mais parecido com um "piano bar". Tinha uma banda que ficava ali e eles tocavam músicas pra pessoa cantar ou apenas pra platéia apreciar. Jasper, todavia, conhecia um dos músicos e pediu pra tocar e cantar algumas músicas essa noite.

Ele se posicionou no lado direito do palco e eu fui pra frente, onde ficava o apoio do microfone. O baterista estava atrás, o baixista ao lado do Jasper e o tecladista no lado esquerdo do palco.

- Boa noite. Sou Edward, esse é Jasper – falei apontando pra ele com a cabeça – Esses são Mike, Tyler e Eric e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem de blues. – falei sorrindo torto.

Enquanto eu falei fiquei procurando Bella e a encontrei encostada na parede exatamente em frente a mim. Sorri pra ela e quando recebi um sorriso em resposta me virei pro Jasper.

- Pronto? – perguntei com os lábios sem emitir som.

Jasper não respondeu. Apenas começou a dedilhar as cordas emitindo um som tão conhecido que aqueceu meu corpo inteiro. Magic Sam. Há!

Tyler, o baterista logo o acompanhou. Mike e Eric entraram juntos com sua bateria e teclado e eu em seguida acompanhei com a gaita.

_- All your love baby, can it be mine? All your love baby, can it be mine?_  
Cantei essa parte com a voz propositalmente rouca, baixa, olhando diretamente pra Bella. Ela sustentou o meu olhar. E eu espero que tenha deixado claro minha súplica: posso ter o seu amor? E que seja só pra mim.

Seu corpo balançava sensualmente ao ritmo que nós estávamos impondo. E o mais impressionante, era natural. Bella não tentava ser sexy, ela apenas era.

_- I hate to be the one love you left behind._  
Bella apenas negou com a cabeça. Um pequeno sorriso brincava nos seus lábios.  
Ciúmes. Era só isso que essa parte da música passava. Eu detestava quando ela botava o Jacob na minha frente... Estava implorando, através da letra pra ela não me deixasse pra trás.

_- All your love baby, don't you fool around. __All your love baby, don't you fool around._  
Ela apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

_- Love is the one thing baby, that you won't find on the ground._  
Ela acenou com a cabeça entendendo que "não se encontra amor no chão". O sorriso ainda não abandonou seu rosto.

Nessa hora nós ficamos apenas tocando. Desviei meu olhar do dela – com muito esforço – pra ver como estava o bar e notei que tinham muitas pessoas em pé dançando, algumas batendo palma e outras nem pareciam prestar atenção.

_- All your love I've got to have it one day. All you love I've got to have it one day._  
Encontrei seu olhar assim que comecei a cantar essa frase e quase perdi o rumo da música com a intensidade do mesmo.

Ela sabia que era tarde demais pra escolhas. Eu _teria_o seu amor nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse em vida. Bella me amaria de volta. Isso não era obsessão nem orgulho ferido. Era uma _necessidade_.

_- Don't you leave me baby. All your love is got to be mine._  
Ela parou de dançar na hora que ouviu minha, ou melhor, a frase da música e me olhou séria. Eu sustentei seu olhar, implorando com os olhos pra ela não desperdiçar seu amor, pra ela não fugir de mim mais uma vez, pra ela ser minha e apenas me amar de volta.

Depois disso nós acabamos de tocar a música com mais algumas notas, guardei a minha gaita de volta no bolso, desci do palco, voltei a encontrar a intensidade do seu olhar e fui direto pra ela.

~*~ Bella Swan

Por que ainda me espanto em perceber que não tenho controle algum sobre minhas ações quando estou perto do Edward? Já devia ter percebido isso pelos menos há alguns dias, mas não... Cismo em crer que perto dele seria capaz de me controlar.

Quase. Foi por muito pouco que eu não entreguei novamente minha alma a ele. Muito pouco. Se não fosse a voz do Jasper chamando-o eu não teria saído do meu transe e teria cedido, mais uma vez. Sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido. Do jeito que ele me comanda eu teria feito tudo por aquele homem. Absolutamente tudo. Era só ele saber como pedia e, por experiência própria, ele sabia pedir...

Vê-lo no palco foi... sexy. Não há palavra melhor pra descrever a maneira que ele segurava o microfone ou como quase encostava sua boca nele pra cantar. O som da gaita feito por ele trazia arrepios por todo o meu corpo e a voz... meu deus, que voz. Rouca, baixa, grossa, ofegante... Pós-sexo. Esse era o "timbre" dele.

A música que ele cantou não me era desconhecida. Jasper enfiava blues na minha veia desde que nos conhecemos e, por mais que eu fosse do tipo que prefere jazz (sem trocadilhos) ou clássica, essa música sempre me deixava sem palavras.

Tenho uma mania de interpretar qualquer coisa que apareça na minha frente, e essa música nunca ficou pra trás. A obra do Magic Sam era pra mim uma súplica de um alguém que foi deixado pra trás, um alguém desesperado por amor, um alguém que abandonou qualquer resquício de orgulho próprio pra suplicar pra um outro alguém que o ame de volta.

E ele estava cantando essa exata música.

Seu olhar diretamente focado em mim me fazia crer que, apesar das minhas dúvidas iniciais, isso não havia sido uma escolha aleatória ou pressão do Jasper. Ele dava significado a cada palavra que saía de sua boca. Cada letra que dançava na sua língua carregava uma mensagem que me atingia tão fortemente que uma hora eu tive que parar de dançar pra prestar atenção em suas palavras.

Quando dei por mim Jasper estava tocando alguma música do Jet (Are you gonna be my girl?) pra Alice e ela já estava em frente ao "palco"...

E Edward estava andando na minha direção. Eu enxergava alívio, desejo e mais alguma coisa que não conseguia identificar ao certo em seus olhos. O olhar intenso que acompanhava a enxurrada de sentimentos que a música trazia me fez recuar um pouco até que eu tivesse encostada na parede. Completamente acuada.

Ao chegar mais perto fui praticamente nocauteada pelo seu cheiro. Era amadeirado... masculino e absolutamente envolvente. Seu rosto estava levemente vermelho e uma pequena linha de suor escorria pela sua têmpora. Seus lábios estavam separados e os olhos na coloração verde mais escura que eu já vi.

Nem tive tempo de reagir ou falar qualquer coisa antes de perceber suas mãos no meu pescoço e seus lábios nos meus.

Seu corpo me prensava contra a parede e eu estava completamente paralisada. Eu queria socar o rosto arrogante dele e mandá-lo sumir da minha frente e ficar com aquelazinha, eu queria empurrá-lo e conversar como adultos, eu queria envolver seu corpo e me afogar ali naquele momento, nesse beijo e nunca mais voltar à superfície. Eu queria ser dele, só dele...

Esse simples pensamento foi o suficiente pra me tirar dos meus devaneios e eu abri a minha boca pra poder falar com ele, esquecendo-me completamente que meus lábios já estavam cobertos pelos seus.

Ao fazer este movimento Edward soltou um pequeno suspiro no meu rosto, desceu suas mãos pra minha cintura, apertando-me contra si e começou a movimentar sua boca contra a minha que estava entreaberta.

Lentamente ele colocou meu lábio inferior entre os seus e o sugou passando a sua língua quente ali, acariciando-o de uma maneira tão delicada que me desarmou. Qualquer tentativa de desistir ou tentar me esquecer dele se esvaindo ali, com aquele simples gesto.

Suspirei encostando minha cabeça na parede enquanto acariciava seus braços até chegar nos seus ombros.

- Edward... – eu murmurei com dificuldade por ter um lábio "incapacitado".

- Hum? – ele perguntou soltando meu lábio, mas acariciando a linha do meu maxilar com seu nariz gelado. Ao chegar no ponto de junção da minha orelha e pescoço deu uma forte inspirada e quando exalou senti um calafrio forte percorrer meu corpo.

Empurrei, delicadamente, seus ombros pra mostrá-lo que queria que parasse, mas mantive minhas mãos ali pra que ficasse claro que não queria que ele saísse.

Como o cavalheiro que só ele sabe ser, se afastou de mim o suficiente pra que pudéssemos nos olhar nos olhos, mas não o suficiente pra que eu deixasse de ser afetada pelo seu cheiro.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou me queimando com os olhos.

- Eu... er...

- O que você quer?

- Eu?

- Uhun... – ele disse e eu notei que o canto esquerdo do seu lábio se curvou suavemente pra cima.

- Er... eu... Sentar... Conversar...

- Você quer sentar e conversar? – ele perguntou rindo baixinho e eu quis me matar por não conseguir ter controle de mim perto dele. Por esta razão apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Achei que tivesse notado um olhar desapontado no rosto do Edward assim que falei, ou melhor, gaguejei que queria sentar e conversar, mas essa minha suposição foi rapidamente negada assim que ele pegou minha mão na sua e sorriu pra mim guiando-nos pra mesa que ele estava assim que o vi quando entrei no bar.

Edward estava com suas costas viradas pra mim, abrindo caminho por entre as dezenas de cabeças e corpos que nos cercavam.

Foi graças à distancia dos nossos corpos que eu pude perceber Alice no palco cantando Mercy da Duffy.

Gargalhei suavemente com a visão dela e Jasper no palco.

Ela estava com o microfone em mãos e cantando diretamente pra ele enquanto ele estava agora com o baixo. Sempre que ela pedia "misericórdia" e "libertação", seguindo a letra da música Jasper apenas sorria da maneira mais safada que eu já vi em seu rosto enquanto a despia com o olhar. O balançar negativo de sua cabeça enquanto olhava pra ela deixava mais do que claro que a noite deles dois seria muito mais do que boa. Talvez ela realmente terá que implorar por misericórdia e libertação.

Parei de observá-los assim que chegamos à mesa. Edward puxou uma cadeira pra eu sentar e sentou-se a minha frente com um olhar curioso e um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios.

E eu me pergunto... Qual é a graça?!

Um silêncio sepulcral se instaurou entre nós até que alguns minutos depois que sentamos ele decidiu quebrar.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? Cerveja? – ele perguntou enquanto passava a mão no cabelo jogando-o perfeitamente pra trás e depois repousou a mão em sua nuca, coçando-a.

- Acredito que meu filho não apreciaria uma cerveja... O paladar dele não é apurado o suficiente... – falei num tom brincalhão pra tentar descontrair o clima de tensão.

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca formando aquela frase seus olhos arregalaram e ele corou quase tanto quanto eu.

- Eu...er... esqueci. Desculpa.

- Tá tudo bem Edward. Relaxa...

- Ok. Um suco talvez?

- Eu to bem... – respondi gargalhando baixinho do desconforto dele. – Você podia tentar também...

- O que?

- Ficar bem...

- Eu tô bem.

- Não parece. – respondi sincera olhando pra sua perna que não parava quieta fazendo a mesa estar em constante movimento.

- É... desculpa. Acho que preciso de uma cerveja. Se incomoda?

- Vai em frente... – respondi negando com a cabeça.

Ele levantou-se após pedir licença e pediu pra eu espera-lo na mesa.

Aproveitei o momento pra observar o palco. Alice e Jasper não estavam mais lá, mas o clima animado de antes ainda permanecia na voz de uma mulher que cantava músicas da década de 80.

Pouco tempo depois Edward voltou com uma caneca gigantesca de _chopp_ e um copo com um líquido amarelo, o fundo do copo com um líquido vinho e tinha uma cereja presa no canudo.

- Pra senhorita... – ele disse depositando o líquido na minha frente.

- Edward... Quando falei que o bebê não ia gostar de cerveja, também me referia ao _"Sex on the Beach"._

_Sex on the beach_ é meu drink favorito e eu reconheceria a sua combinação de pêssego com laranja à quilômetros de distancia.

- É virgem... – ele disse dando uma piscadinha com um olho só e voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira.

Eu sorri em agradecimento e dei um gole no meu drink "virgem", ou seja, sem álcool.

- Então... – disse tentando puxar assunto – Muito difícil chegar ao bartender?

- Você não faz idéia... – ele comentou rindo e eu o acompanhei.

Nós conversamos por longos minutos sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Conversamos desde nossos gostos para bebidas à posicionamento político. Mas não conversamos sobre o que deveríamos de fato conversar.

Edward já estava na sua quinta caneca de chopp – só as que eu vi – e começava a falar um pouco embrulhado. Seus olhos estavam um pouco fechados e seu rosto num constante vermelho.

Eu me via rindo constantemente das suas tentativas toscas de provar que não estava bêbado...

- Oooooh aqui! Caaarjiovazcular.

- Cardiovascular, você quis dizer? – perguntei rindo.

- Izzo que eu dize!

- Claro que foi... – disse limpando as lágrimas que caíam dos meus olhos de tanto que eu ri.

- Não acrejita?

- No que?

- No sobreizmoo?

- Sobriedade?

- Izzo aí

- Bom... você não me dá muitas oportunidades de acreditar, né?

- Aaah. Eu dou. Quer ver? – ele perguntou levantando da mesa e indo até o palco.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e fiquei apenas o observando enquanto ria mais um pouco.

Alguns metros adiantes ele deve ter percebido que eu não o segui e virou-se na minha direção.

- Venha mulher! Vou provar!

Eu gargalhei mais um pouco negando com a cabeça.

Quando dei por mim ele já estava na minha frente, puxando-me da cadeira pela cintura. Nossos corpos completamente grudados.

- Uuuhm... Você cheira tão bem. – ele disse cheirando meu cabelo e depois pescoço. - Delícia.

- Pó parar aí. – falei quando senti sua mão na minha coxa tentando entrar pelo vestido.

- Deixa eu te provar?

- Oi?

- Deixa?

- Edward?

Então ele me lambeu. No pescoço. Foi uma lambida longa e molhada. Nada sexy. Foi nojento.

- Eeeeew!

- Delícia. – ele disse dando um beijo estalado no meu pescoço arrepiando, involuntariamente meu corpo. – Vem chizcake! Deixa eu provar.

Não deu. Cheesecake foi sacanagem.

Eu tive que me apoiar na mesa porque meu corpo não suportou sozinho a onda de risadas que me invadiu.

- Tá bem, chiiizcake?

- Pára!

- Ahn?

- Eu não consigo respirar.

- Não é uma dezzculpa preu fazer respiração boca a boca não né?

Respirei fundo me concentrando pra não rir e o olhei nos olhos.

- Vamos embora?

- Aháaa. Eu sabia que você queria me levar pra casa.

- Só porque você é um bêbado incapaz de se levar sozinho.

Ele negou com a cabeça e puxou minha mão. Levando-me pro palco.

Ok, aqui vamos nós...

Edward conversou algum tempo com uns caras e eu percebi que eles também se divertiam às custas da sua bebedeira. Pouco tempo depois ele se juntou a mim na "pista" perto do palco. Me abraçou pela cintura conduzindo-me numa dança completamente descoordenada com o ritmo que estava tocando. Me deixei levar só pra não precisar contrariar.

- Vamos subir em alguns minutos.

- Vamos quem?

- Eu e você, chiiiizcake.

- Oh.

Ele sorriu abertamente com os olhos quase fechados e encostou seus lábios nos meus. Eu recuei. Ele pareceu não se incomodar e ficou cantarolando a música enquanto me conduzia naquela dança ridícula.

Definitivamente não ia ser assim. Não que eu não quisesse beijá-lo, eu quis isso a noite inteira. Desde quando ele falou da sua semana abarrotada de trabalho no hospital onde ele mal dormia até quando ele falou de como governantes injustos com sua população o incomodavam. Meu coração se apertou de orgulho e admiração quando ele afirmou com uma convicção profunda que faria alguma coisa pelas crianças da África, que não têm o direito de viver de maneira saudável, justa e inocente como qualquer outra criança deveria. Que não viveria em paz consigo se deixasse as coisas como estão.

- Nossa vez, chiiiiz!

- Acho que é... – disse rindo.

Senti meu rosto corando quando percebi o que ele estava fazendo.

Edward me conduziu até o piano que tinha no canto do palco e me sentou em cima dele. Sentou-se, em seguida, no banco do instrumento musical e começou a dedilhar uma melodia ridícula e muito conhecida.

O bar foi ao delírio ao reconhecer a clássica "Bennie and the Jets" do Elton John ganhando vida pelos dedos hábeis do Edward.

Sorri pra ele quando notei que me observava.

_- Hey kids, shake it loose together; the spotlight's hitting something, that's been known to change the weather; we'll kill the fatted calf tonight; so stick around… You're gonna hear electric music; solid walls of sound; say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet; but they're so spaced out, BuhBuhBuhBuh Bennie and the Jets… Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful; oh Bennie she's really keen…_

Por incrível que pareça ele não errou – muito - a letra e a galera o acompanhou. Só percebi que estava mexendo meu corpo ao ritmo da música quando ouvi uns assovios. Procurei pelo dono(a) da gracinha e vi Jasper no meio do povão com os polegares levantados sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

_- She's got electric boots a mohair suit; you know I read it in a magaziiiiiiiiine; ah ha, BuhBuh Bennie and the Jetsssssss_

Eu cantei o refrão com ele e gargalhei alto com o exagero do "magaziiiiine" e do "jetsssssssss". Ainda que estivesse bêbado, ficava absolutamente sexy tocando o piano.

Seus olhos estavam mais fechados, seus lábios entreabertos. Os ombros subiam e desciam acompanhando o dedilhar forte que ele dava nas teclas do piano. De repente ele levantou a cabeça e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha cantou:

_- She's got eletric boots a mohair suit; you know I read it in a magaziiiiiiiine; Aháaa buhbuh__Bella e Edwaaaaaaaard_…

Gargalhei alto com a idiotice do bêbado ao meu lado quando decidiu trocar a letra da música – nova composição ridícula, por sinal - e desci do piano assim que percebi que a música tinha acabado.

- Você é um idiota, sabia disso?

- Oooh. Eu faço uma serenata assim e depois passo por idiota?

- Bela serenata, Edward. Muito romântica essa música.

- Pelo menos eu cantei.

- E daí?

- Não fiquei me escondendo igual a você.

- Eu não me escondi.

- Eu não te vi cantar hoje. – ele rebateu.

Só percebi que ainda estávamos no palco quando ouvi alguns "cantaaaa" vindo da "platéia". Tenho pra mim que quem puxou esse coro chama-se Jasper ou Alice.

Edward gargalhou e eu olhei extremamente irritada pra ele.

- Eu não cantei até agora porque não quis. – bufei.

- Bella. A quem você está tentando enganar? – ele perguntou serenamente. Qualquer traço de alcoolismo esquecido e isso me surpreendeu.

- Eu não estou tentando enganar ninguém. É a verdade. Eu não cantei porque não quis.

- Você não conseguiria, essa é a verdade.

- Como é?

- Você não tem coragem de pegar esse microfone e cantar.

- Desce do palco. – eu comandei e ele prontamente me obedeceu.

Fui até os músicos e combinei uma música com eles, mas como eles não conheciam a música da Aretha Franklin que eu queria fiquei com a minha segunda opção.

**~*~**

**Edward Cullen**

Devo admitir que os minutos que fiquem sem ingerir álcool foram cruciais pra eu conseguir ter essa conversa com Bella, não era meu bebê nem amorzinho, era meu _cheesecake_. – pensei gargalhando sozinho arrancando alguns olhares curiosos das pessoas que estavam ao meu lado.

Eu estava em frente ao palco, observando Bella conversar com os músicos. Devo admitir que ver Mike, Tyler E Eric olhando maliciosamente pra minha Bella trouxe uma explosão de adrenalina grande em mim que contribuiu ainda mais pra minha sobriedade – como a "chiz" mesmo me corrigiu.

Eu passei vexame com ela hoje, e tenho certeza que ela não vai deixar passar em branco. Mas o vexame valia a pena se eu podia ver agora o seu minúsculo vestido verde subir pelas suas pernas torneadas quando ela se abaixava um pouco.

Então eu ouvi uns assovios e de repente o vexame não valeu tanto a pena, muito menos eu ter convencido-a a cantar.

Bufei exasperado soltando faíscas pelos olhos enquanto encarava os pervertidos que ficavam babando pela minha chiz. – pensar no novo apelido dela me fez rir mais uma vez.

Ok, essas oscilações de humor eram irritantes.

Notei-a vir pra frente do palco. Ela estava muito, mas muito corada. Seu cabelo estava levemente desarrumado e ela segurava o microfone firmemente.

- Tá brincando que você conseguiu?

- Me fiz de bêbado chato e duvidei da capacidade dela de subir no palco e cantar. – respondi rindo. – O que eu posso fazer, você me matou de curiosidade ao falar de como ela canta bem...

- Você vai entender... você vai entender. – Jasper disse dando-me tapinhas no ombro.

- Olá pessoal. – Chizz falou no microfone e eu ouvi vários assovios e "gostosa", "linda", "uhuuul" em resposta. – Espero que vocês gostem de Rock.

Mais respostas do gênero, mas dessa vez eu não tive tempo de ficar irritado uma vez que nossos olhares se encontraram e ela sorriu sedutoramente pra mim enquanto levantava uma de suas sobrancelhas.

O barulho da bateria foi o primeiro a ser ouvido e depois a guitarra pesada.  
Bella dava uns leves grunhidos no microfone, ainda sem desviar seu olhar do meu.

_- Midnigh__t gettin' uptight Where are you. You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two. I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you..._  
Senti meu corpo estremecer com a voz rouca e cheia de imposição de Bella. Seu olhar era de matar e eu estava enlouquecendo com a distancia. A minha visão de bêbado um pouco borrada não ajudava a ver essa beldade.

_- Hey__ED__It's a fact they're talkin' in town. I turn my back and you're messin' around. I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown_  
Ed?? A letra original não diz Jack?  
O olhar que Jasper me deu só confirmou minha dúvida. Era Jack e ela trocou por Ed. O sorriso prepotente nos lábios do meu anjo me mostravam que ela trocou propositalmente.

_- I think of you ev'ry night and day. You took my heart then you took my pride away_  
Ela não olhou pra mim, mas o vermelho vivo em suas bochechas foram suficientes pra encher meu ego por uma década.  
Ela pensa em mim todas as noites e dias...

_- I hate myself for loving you. __Can't break free from the the things that you do. I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why… __I hate myself for loving you_

Eu conhecia essa música, não tão bem como Bella, mas me lembrava perfeitamente do refrão. Ouvir ela dizer que se odeia por me amar trouxe um misto de emoções absurdo. Eu não sabia se ficava chateado ou exultante.  
Se bem que o simples pensamente de ela não estar cantando essa música diretamente pra mim e a idéia de que ela não me ame acabava comigo. Pode ser egoísta da minha parte, mas eu definitivamente preferia que ela se odiasse pra me amar. Lógico que isso nunca seria verbalizado, mas não adiantava eu mentir pra mim mesmo. Eu quero que ela me ame. Eu preciso que ela me ame.

O resto da música passou num borrão. Estava tão entretido no meu debate interno que não percebi quando a música acabou. Só conseguia ver a minha deusa me olhar esporadicamente e logo desviar o olhar quando percebia que eu não desgrudava o meu do seu corpo.

Vi Alice saltitar e se jogar no pescoço da Bella assim que ela desceu do palco. Vi Jasper dar um forte abraço nela a levantando no chão. Vi um cara a puxar pelo braço e foi só aí que consegui voltar a me mexer.

- Ela tá comigo cara. Solta ela. – comandei.

- Mal ae... – ele disse soltando e voltando a sua bebida.

- Bella... Isso foi. UAU.

Ela gargalhou abertamente e me deu um soquinho no ombro.

- O que aconteceu com o "chiz" ? – ela perguntou ainda rindo e eu acompanhei.

- Desculpa por isso.

- Eu gostei. – ela sussurrou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Parece que cantar fez bem a Bella. Ela definitivamente estava mais "soltinha"...

~*~ Bella Swan

Estava indo pro bar pegar alguma coisa pra beber. Não vou mentir que minha auto-estima estava lá em cima. Ela estava. Não é sempre que você ouve gritos e afirmações de como sua bunda é gostosa, ou que seu corpo é maravilhoso... Ok. Meio psicótico, mas ainda assim... Me fez bem.

Não que eu fosse falar isso pra qualquer pessoa. Nunca.

Mas de todos os psicóticos que ficaram me secando, o que mais me deixou 'alerta' foi Edward. Aquele olhar... faminto, luxurioso, desejoso. Uou. Sentia minhas pernas fraquejarem sempre que nossos olhares se encontravam e era exatamente por isso que eu evitei esse encontro. Pelo menos enquanto eu precisava da minha voz. Mas assim que desci do palco e o vi, não tinha como negar o efeito que aquele homem tem em mim. Minha vontade era de pular em seu pescoço e o agarrar forte. Se estivesse num analista, ele diria que precisava me tratar. Os olhares dele me fizeram sentir tão mais mulher que eu fui incapaz de me manter longe dele assim que a música acabou. Queria ir direto pra ele, mas Jasper e Alice fizeram questão de bloquear meu caminho e quando chegou minha vez de falar com ele eu já tinha 'esfriado'. Ótimo trabalho, amigos!

Dei um beijo em seu rosto, perto dos lábios e sentir seu corpo tremendo pelo meu toque só fez meu ego inflar ainda mais...

Quase desisti de pegar minha bebida quando vi a quantidade de pessoas amontoadas naquele bar. Fiquei parada apenas esperando por uma brecha pra poder me enfiar até que um cara loiro, que estava pedindo sua bebida, me viu. Ele estava no canto oposto ao meu do bar – que era uma ilha no meio do restaurante. Ele era redondo, como um anel com 4 bartenders dentro – e sorriu levantando sua bebida.

Aproveitando que meu ego estava em alta e essa era uma oportunidade de ouro pra eu conseguir minha bebida, sorri de volta e falei lentamente sem emitir voz: Água.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e o vi fazendo seu pedido.

Pouco tempo depois o vi andando na minha direção. Numa mão tinha um copo com um liquido cor de âmbar – _Wiskey_, eu chutaria – e na outra duas garrafas de água.

Ele sorriu pra mim de um jeito tão inocente que me vi sorrindo de volta.

Foi só aí que parei pra apreciar sua aparência.

Ele calçava um tênis da _addidas_ branco com as listras em preto. Usava uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa pólo azul e uma jaqueta de couro preta que compunha o visual. Sua pele era pouco bronzeada, seus lábios eram finos acompanhando a leveza do nariz e os olhos eram do azul mais penetrante que eu já vi.

Chegou a me arrepiar. Sei lá, meio esquisito.

Seus cabelos eram loiros claros e desarrumados, mas não chegavam nem perto da naturalidade e do "sex appeal" que os do Edward tinham. Conforme ele foi chegando perto percebi a pequena barba loira crescendo em seu rosto.

Minhas bochechas queimaram e eu me senti um pouco tonta assim que vi o sorriso prepotente estampado em seu rosto, provavelmente por causa da "secada" que estava dando nele há algum tempo. Rapidamente olhei pro chão, desviando nossos olhares e rezei pra ele fugir de mim por pensar que eu sou uma maluca.

Doce sonho, Bella... Doce sonho.

- Nunca vi esse lugar tão cheio. – ele disse chegando mais perto de mim. Sua voz era grossa, mas nada que mexesse com meu interior só em ouvi-la.

- É... – respondi sem saber o que dizer.

- Você teria ficado alguns minutos ali pra pegar sua água... Ou não. Se qualquer bartender tivesse te visto ele teria te atendido rapidamente, eu tenho certeza.

- Ah...er... acho que não. Tinha muita gente. – respondi ainda olhando pra todos os lugares menos pra ele. Minhas bochechas ainda estavam corada, tenho certeza.

- Hey, eu não sabia qual você queria... – ele disse com um tom de dúvida e eu o olhei.

- O que?

- Com ou sem gás? – ele perguntou levantando as garrafas que estavam em uma mão e dando um gole no seu wiskey.

- Ah. Sem.

Ele me entregou a sem gás e sorriu.

- Obrigada. – respondi pegando a minha carteira da bolsa.

- Tsk. Espero que você não esteja tentando me pagar.

- Eu... er... é.

- Negativo. Guarda isso. Foi só uma água.

- Ah. Obrigada. – respondi mais uma vez sem graça.

- Então, você nunca vai me dizer seu nome? – ele perguntou e eu o encarei. O cara estava rindo baixinho e dando mais um gole pequeno na sua bebida.

- Bella. – respondi estendendo minha mão.

Ele olhou-a sem saber o que fazer e quando vi ele tinha me dado um beijo no rosto.

Recuei instantaneamente e ele apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Mãos ocupadas.

- Ok.

- Eu sou James.

- Prazer.

- Todo meu... – ele respondeu baixinho e eu quase não ouvi.

- Er... eu vou pra lá agora.

- Não veio sozinha?

- Nope.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – ele perguntou rindo.

Eu sorri sem graça e comecei a andar na direção do Edward. Não podia enxergá-lo, mas estava indo na direção que ele estivera.

- Eu vi você no palco. Magnífica...- ele comentou quando eu já estava saindo.

Parei o meu caminhar, mas não me atrevi a olhar pra ele.

- Obrigada. – respondi olhando em frente, incapaz de olhá-lo, e continuei seguindo meu caminho.

- Bonito né, mocinha?! – uma voz aveludada, levemente enrolada por conta da bebida e muito conhecida falou no meu ouvido enquanto eu sentia uma mão quente apertar minha cintura.

- O que? – sussurrei incapaz de pensar em nada melhor pra dizer.

- Se aproveitando do seu _charme_ pra encantar o cara... Pobrezinho... ficou completamente desolado quando você saiu dali e veio pra cá...

- Eu... não...

- Shh... – ele disse e depois depositou um beijo casto na minha nuca. – Você tá aqui agora, é isso que importa... –disse com a voz abafada enquanto depositava pequenos beijos, descendo perigosamente pro meu ombro.

- Edward... – lamuriei. Completamente perdida.

O efeito que esse homem tinha em mim era tão avassalador que eu nunca sabia se queria ele longe de mim ou perto.

Agora eu estava completamente indecisa.

Queria eu ele pra mim, me beijando, me tocando e me amando?

Ou queria eu que ele ficasse longe de mim por todo o sofrimento – completamente desnecessário – que ele me fez passar nos últimos dias?

E como resposta eu senti sua língua na minha pele, fazendo-a entrar em chamas.

Meu corpo já tinha a sua resposta, isso era óbvio pra qualquer um que se aproximasse de mim e visse o desejo estampado em cada poro do meu ser.

- Minha. Você é _minha_, entendeu? – ele falou com um tom de voz irritado e alto enquanto me apertava mais contra seu corpo.

Sem mais o que fazer e sem forças pra lutar contra, encostei meu corpo no seu, minha cabeça inclinada pro lado enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço – com a ajuda da sua língua – e apertava mais ainda minha cintura contra si.

- Edward... – repeti seu nome numa última tentativa de parar suas investidas.

- Você foi muito má. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo cada centímetro do meu corpo se arrepiar. Soltei um suspiro rendido e ele começou a nos movimentar. Sua boca sugando meu ponto sensível que ficava na junção da minha orelha com o pescoço não ajudava meu discernimento ou na minha capacidade de andar com minhas próprias pernas. Edward praticamente me carregava.

Não fazia idéia pra que lugar, mas minhas pernas estavam se movendo. Soltei mais um suspiro quando seus lábios voltaram pro meu pescoço – Boa menina... – ele murmurou e me apertou mais ainda contra seu corpo.

Estava num estado de torpor tão alucinante que quando dei por mim estava com as costas encostadas na parede. Meu corpo era imprensado contra o de Edward e meu pescoço estava sendo atacado.

- Edward... – murmurei e me senti a maior dos idiotas por só conseguir falar isso. Na verdade, parece que desde o segundo que ele se aproximou de mim era só isso que saía de minha boca.

- Hum? – ele murmurou e eu senti seus beijos descendo perigosamente pelo decote do vestido

Eu não era mais capaz de falar. Ou de responder. A única coisa que eu pude fazer era seguir o meu instinto, a vontade do meu corpo.

E ele agora urrava por Edward.

Enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei sua cabeça pra cima, nivelando-a aos meus olhos.

E o que eu vi nos seus foi suficiente pra me fazendo sentir aquele calor no meio das minhas pernas.

_Luxúria, saudade, desejo, paixão, tesão, felicidade... Amor._

E eu me pergunto como ele é capaz de mostrar tanta coisa só com um olhar.

Totalmente rendida, coloquei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o trouxe pra casa, pra mim, e o beijei com tudo o que eu tinha em mim.

_Luxúria, saudade, desejo, paixão, tesão, irritação por eu ser tão fraca perto dele e, por mais assustador que seja também senti amor fluindo de dentro de mim enquanto o beijava._

Eu o amava.

~*~ Edward Cullen

Bella me beijava com tanta vontade que eu era incapaz de decifrar o que ela queria me passar com aquilo.

Ela agarrou meu cabelo e atacou minha boca de um jeito que me pegou desprevenido. Eu queria responder a altura e me entregar como ela estava se entregando, mas por efeito do álcool ou pelo fato de que eu me importava demais com ela eu não podia. Simplesmente não podia.

Bella mexeu comigo de uma forma tão grande que eu passei a questionar cada ação, cada decisão que eu tomava. Logicamente que só quando eu estava suficientemente longe dela pra poder pensar.

Eu amava Bella de uma maneira tão absurda que suas vontades vinham antes da minhas. E agora, eu sabia que ela estava sendo movida pela luxúria e que se isso evoluísse pra _"cama"_ela se arrependeria amargamente quando acordasse do transe. E se culparia.

Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, e foi por isso que descolei nossos lábios recebendo um muxoxo em resposta. Quase a beijei novamente por detestar qualquer tipo de lamurio saindo de seus lábios, mas eu sabia que ela não queria isso, não a longo prazo pelo menos.

E por mais que doesse, me corroesse, me matasse aos poucos, eu daria o seu espaço. Eu a deixaria tomar suas decisões. Não me imporia em sua vida. Ela deixou claro quando viajou, sem me deixar explicar o que aconteceu com Tanya, que ela tomava as escolhas da sua vida _sozinha._

E eu respeitaria.

Porque não me enxergo fazendo nada a não ser acatar suas decisões. Bella simplesmente estragou qualquer outra mulher pra mim e eu me via de joelhos por ela.

Eu era dela...  
Mas ela não era minha.

Escondi meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Apoiei um antebraço meu na parede e continuei abraçando a sua cintura com o outro braço.

Eu não podia ficar tão perto quando queria, mas era incapaz de ficar longe.

Senti os dedos delicados dela acariciando meus cabelos e meus olhos fechando.

O problema é que quando se está bêbado demais o mundo gira quando você fecha os olhos, e foi isso que aconteceu.

- Wooaa – Bella falou rindo enquanto segurava forte em meus ombros mantendo-me em pé. – Alguém está bêbadoo... la la la la! – ela cantou e eu apenas ri.

- Eu não tô bêbado.

- É claro que você não está. – ela disse ainda rindo e me deu um beijo na testa.

Delicadamente ela afastou nossos corpos e segurou minha mão. Enquanto agachava no chão.

- Bella?

Ela subiu sorrindo e me entregou uma garrafa de água.

- Bebe um pouco, vai te fazer bem.

- Tá me dando água do chão, Chiz? – perguntei sério, mas gargalhei assim que vi aquele sorriso em seu rosto por causa do apelido novo.

- Ela tá fechada, fresco! É que eu deixei cair. – ela disse e aquele corado delicioso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Ok. – disse abrindo a garrafa e dando um gole, depois ofereci pra ela que negou com a cabeça.

É... eu realmente estava com sede; acabei com aquela garrafa em dois goles.

- Você quer ir embora? – ela perguntou assim que eu terminei de beber.

- Você quer? – perguntei de volta porque precisava saber o que ela queria antes de dizer o que eu queria.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e eu a peguei pela mão.

- Já querendo me levar pra casa? – perguntei maliciosamente e instantaneamente me arrependi de ter falado.

Maldita falta de filtro em minha boca.  
Maldita bebida.

- Edward. – ela reclamou, mas continuou olhando pro chão. E eu vi que ela corava.

- Ooooh. Você tá com vergonha. O que significa que eu estou certo!

- Edward! – ela reclamou mais uma vez me olhando com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Nega. – pedi fazendo a minha melhor cara de "sexy".

E Bella riu.

Ela não corou, não arfou, não ficou deslumbrada...  
Bella riu. Gargalhou.  
E não parou.

Já tinham passado uns bons segundos quando decidi intervir.

- Chiz, tá bem?

- Ooh... Eu to. – ela disse com alguns resquícios de risada. – você que não.

- Uhm?

- Tão bêbado.

- Eu não to bêbado. – respondi me alterando.

- Ta sim!

- Não to.

- Ta sim!

- Aaaar! Eu provo que não. Aqui!!

Então levantei minha perna direita e dobrei atrás da esquerda.

- Eu faço um quatro! – falei prepotentemente enquanto me equilibrava naquele movimento. – Ao quadrado! – acrescentei ao posicionar dois dedos acima da minha cabeça.

Bella apenas riu mais forte. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho, tinha lágrimas nos olhos e segurava na sua cintura.

- Duvido você andar em linha reta agora. – ela desafiou e eu respirei aliviado por isso. Meu corpo estava começando a arquear pra um lado e eu não poderia fazer feio na frente dela.

- Claro!

Então desvencilhei minhas pernas e andei na direção oposta a dela. Em linha reta.

Senti as mãos da Bella segurarem minha cintura assim que uma menina passou por mim bufando.

- Edward! – ela disse rindo encostando sua cabeça nas minhas costas. – Parabéns. A linha foi retíssima! – ela disse rindo ainda mais alto.

- Não foi? – perguntei porque senti sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Nem um pouco! Eu cheguei a achar que você fosse cair. – ela comentou acariciando meu ombro e eu tive que sorrir.

Não porque eu quase caí, mas por causa do carinho.

- Vem. Vamos embora. – ela disse voltando a me puxar pela mão.

Assim que saímos do bar eu a guiei pra vaga onde estava meu carro e tentei abrir a porta do carona pra ela.

Mas a porta não abria. Estava emperrada, eu acho.

- Bella. Ela quebrou.

- O que? – ela perguntou fazendo uma feição esquisita. Ela mordia seu lábio forte e seu rosto estava levemente vermelho.

- A porta. Não abre. Você tá bem?

E Bella riu. Alto e forte. De novo.

Ok. Chiz não estava muito bem hoje.

- Amor, tá tudo bem? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto vermelho.

Bella se inclinou pro meu toque e suspirou fechando os olhos.

-Bella! – a sacudi assim que percebi que ela tinha desmaiado.

Eu sabia que ela não estava bem.

Mas desmaiar em pé... nunca vi.

- Oi? – ela respondeu assustada.

- Ufa! Achei que você tinha desmaiado.

Bella me olhou esquisito de novo e explodiu em risadas. Ok o que aconteceu com essa mulher?

- O que aconteceu Bella?

- Oi?

- Tá rindo a toa.

-Eu adoro bêbados. Me fazem tão feliz.

- Eu não estou bêbado. – respondi irritado trincando os dentes.

- Claro. Desculpa. - E finalmente Chiz enxerga a verdade por trás das trevas!

~*~ Bella Swan

Tive que conter a minha risada quando Edward se espantou ao ver a porta magicamente funcionando... E eu simplesmente a abri com o controle que peguei do seu bolso enquanto estávamos no bar.

Ele não causou muita resistência quando o coloquei no carona.

Não permiti que ele dormisse no caminho, mantive-o acordado. Na verdade ele se manteve quando decidiu cantar todas as músicas que tocaram no rádio. Desde "singing in the rain" a "umbrella".

Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Me senti muito nervosa assim que estacionei o carro na garagem do seu prédio. Eu não sabia se deveria subir com ele ou pegar um taxi e voltar pra casa. Não sabia se deveria abraçá-lo ou beijá-lo na hora de ir embora. Definitivamente eu precisava comprar o manual de "como agir perto do cara que você ama, mas que não tem nada contigo, na hora de ir embora" e a continuação do manual: "...quando ele estiver bêbado".

- Hey Elvis... Chegamos.

- Há! Eu sabia que ele não tinha morrido... – Edward comentou olhando pra mim com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- É... não morreu. Nunca. – respondi tentando conter a risada que ameaçava sair.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e começou a abrir a porta do carro. Eu corri pra chegar ao lado da sua porta pra ajudá-lo a sair porque tenho certeza que depois de ficar uns 20 minutos sentado o efeito do álcool só fez deixá-lo mais tonto. Talvez eu devesse subir com ele, pra ajudá-lo. Ou não... Vai que ele não quer.

- Eu devia estar abrindo a sua porta! – ele disse fechando a porta do carro que eu tinha acabado de abrir. – vai sentar que eu vou abrir pra você.

- Edward. Para de bobeira. Eu to com sono, cansada e louca por um banho quente. Sai logo desse carro pra eu poder voltar pra minha casa. – falei pouco irritada e ele saiu do carro fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Você não vai ficar aqui? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas unidas e seu lábio inferior num bico tentadoramente fofo.

- Eu... er... - vergonhosamente gaguejei.

- Por favor.

- Edward...

- Eu não vou conseguir subir sozinho.

- Eu subo com você então.

- Eu não vou conseguir chegar até a minha cama.

Olhei fingindo irritação pra bloquear o sorriso babaca que ameaçava sair.

- Eu te ajudo na cama.

- Eu não vou conseguir tomar banho. Sozinho.

- Edward! – repreendi, mas logo comecei a gargalhar – Álcool não faz bem pra sua libido!

- Oh se faz. Você não faz idéia... – ele respondeu maliciosamente ao se aproximar de mim.

- Não se aproxima!

- Ou o que?

- Eu... é... – engoli em seco quando percebi estar sendo pressionada conta o carro e seu corpo.

Cara. Como pode? É ele que está bêbado e eu que não tenho controle sobre minhas ações...

- Você o que?

- Uhn?

- Foi o que eu pensei... – ele disse com a voz rouca no meu ouvido causando tremores por todo o meu corpo.

Edward gargalhou baixinho da minha situação e depositou um beijo na minha orelha, causando mais uma rodada de tremores.

- Quer parar? - perguntei retoricamente.

- Na verdade não. - o babaca presunçoso e gostoso respondeu.

- Eu estou armada! – ameacei apontando a chave do carro na sua cintura. Tendo certeza que não estava machucando-o.

- Eu também. – ele respondeu e o que eu senti tirou todo o ar dos meus pulmões.

Edward estava pronto. Enormemente pronto pra mim. Sua ereção, presa nos confins do jeans roçavam no meu baixo ventre e eu não pude esconder o lamurio que saiu como forma de gemido dos meus lábios.

- Eu prefiro a minha arma do que a sua. – ele disse pegando a chave da minha mão e guardando no seu bolso.

Olhei extremamente irritada pelo fato dele comandar meu corpo.

- Acho que você está sóbrio o suficiente pra ir pra casa. Sozinho.

- Eu também acho que estou sóbrio... Pra voltar pra casa, pra te dar banho e depois levar pra cama – ele disse com a voz baixa e rouca no meu ouvido – e depois pro sofá – disse mordendo meu lóbulo da orelha levemente – e pra cozinha – afirmou enquanto o sugava com seus lábios – e pro piano... Bella. Eu to sóbrio o suficiente pra te fazer esquecer quem você é.

Fechei os olhos e deixei minha cabeça tombar pra trás, apoiando-se na lateral do seu volvo.

Edward aproveitou o ângulo novo e atacou meu pescoço. Mordia, lambia, chupava e beijava... E eu, gemia.

Ele não voltou a esfregar sua ereção em mim, mas eu podia sentir meu centro ficar cada vez mais pulsante e molhado.

Senti seus lábios quentes descerem para o meu colo e ele abaixou levemente o vestido pra deixar meu decote mais baixo e prosseguiu sua atuação ali.

Deixei minhas mãos vagarem pelo seu corpo e elas pararam naquele volume seguro por sua calça. Assim que toquei seu membro ele mordeu a pele do meu seio fraquinho e soltou o ar pelos dentes numa espécie de assovio. Prossegui a acariciar sua excitação e senti, mesmo com a calça jeans o separando da minha mão, que ele estava pulsante. Tão necessitado quanto eu.

Só me dei conta que tinha puxado-o pra mim quando ele atacou meus lábios com uma fome que eu não achava possível existir. Minhas mãos estavam enterradas em seu cabelo enquanto ele tentava se aliviar comigo ali no estacionamento, bêbado e com roupas. Eu estava num completo abandono.

Mas não era suficiente. Eu queria por inteiro, sem barreiras ou roupas.

- Merda! Me leva daqui! – supliquei entre beijos.

Ouvi um gemido um tanto gutural saindo dele e senti-me ainda mais pulsante.

Pouco tempo depois estávamos em seu apartamento e eu agradecia mentalmente pela resistência dos espelhos do elevador e pela não existência de câmeras nele.

Ele estava rodeando um dos meus mamilos com sua língua fria – ou talvez fosse meu corpo que estivesse em chamas - e sua mão estava estimulando meu clitóris. Minhas costas estavam arqueadas contra a porta – que mal tínhamos fechado – e ele me prensava contra si.

- Uuuuh! – falei empurrando Edward de mim.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou. Ele estava com o rosto corado e os lábios muito inchados. Seus olhos estavam da tonalidade verde escura que tinha visto mais cedo e eu já podia colocar um sentimento nesse olhar: luxúria.

- Eu... preciso... er... ir ao banheiro.

É. Quão patético isso é. Eu de fato precisava fazer xixi. Malditas águas e sucos que eu tomei no karaokê.

Edward sorriu e eu percebi um tom malicioso ali. Minha vontade era falar que eu estava indo fazer xixi e não colocar uma _lingerie_ sexy, mas eu me contive por reparar o quão "quebra-clima" isso seria.

- Eu vou te esperar no quarto. Não demora.

Então ele veio até mim, ajeitou o meu vestido cobrindo meus seios e me deu um beijo demorado e quente nos lábios. Não tinha língua, mas a maneira que ele mexia seus lábios contra o meu foram suficientes pra me fazer esquecer do xixi.

Mas cedo demais ele se afastou e foi pro seu quarto, me deixando ali na porta da casa dele completamente estupefata e embasbacada.

Definitivamente fui ao banheiro pra fazer xixi, mas tomei meu tempo ali pra recobrar a minha consciência quando cogitei a hipótese de usar o chuveirinho ao lado do vaso sanitário pra me aliviar.

Eu simplesmente perco a linha de raciocínio quando estou num raio de 10 metros dele. Ok Bella, sejamos realistas... 25 quilômetros.

Eu estava fazendo merda.  
Estar com o Edward dessa maneira não era certo, não antes de conversarmos...  
Mas não tinha como negar o desejo que meu corpo sentia agora. Talvez nós pudéssemos conversar depois do sexo, ou amanhã...

Aproveitei pra arrumar meu cabelo que parecia que veio de um comercial de xampu – na parte que aparece o produto da concorrência -, arrumei meu batom e o vestido que estava amassado; logo desisti por percebi que logo ele estaria seguramente fora do meu corpo, jogado num canto qualquer daquele quarto enquanto Edward me tomaria daquela maneira que só ele sabe fazer.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei naquele banheiro, mas foi só me aproximar do quarto que meu estômago começou a se revirar.  
_  
__"Agora não filho. Mamãe vai brincar, fica quietinho amor"._

Miraculosamente o enjôo passou, talvez fosse só ansiedade. O ponto é que eu estava louca por ele. Meu corpo urrava pelo dele, mas minha mente martelava que eu devia ir embora. Entretanto é inútil dizer que eu estava na porta do seu quarto abrindo-a.

O quarto estava escuro – só a luz da rua entrando – e tinha uma música de fundo. Era uma banda dos EUA que eu não gostava muito e nunca imaginei que Edward colocaria esse tipo de música. The Killers.

Olhei pra sua cama e lá estava ele, completamente nú.

Deixei meus olhos vagarem pelo seu corpo e notei que sua ereção não estava mais tão "evidente", quer dizer.... tão "pra cima". Talvez eu tivesse demorado tempo demais no banheiro. Mas por que diabos ele não se manteve "estável"?

Me aproximei lentamente enquanto retirava meu vestido e quando cheguei no pé da cama, apenas com o meu salto e a lingerie percebi que não só ele estava dormindo como estava roncando. Baixinho, mas roncando.

Isso só pode ser algum tipo de pegadinha.  
O viado me excita até o limite e depois dorme? Negativo.

Sentei na beirada da cama pronta pra sacudi-lo até acordar pra que ele pudesse suprir minhas necessidades ou até eu pedir arrego, mas fui surpreendida com o sorriso genuíno que apareceu nos meus lábios.

Ele estava completamente jogado na cama de barriga pra cima. Pernas abertas, um braço debaixo do travesseiro por trás da sua cabeça e o outro apoiado na cama. Sua respiração profunda e as olheiras dos seus olhos foram suficientes pra apagar qualquer resquício de irritação e frustração.

Levei minha mão até seu rosto e acariciei com a ponta dos dedos suas sobrancelhas, nariz, maxilar e boca. Sem perceber encostei meus lábios nos seus rapidamente – com medo dele acordar, o que não aconteceu – e depositei um beijo cálido, mas cheio de sentimento.

Tive que rir da cena patética...

Uma mulher que não queria de maneira alguma transar com um cara basicamente porque ele levou outra mulher pro seu apartamento 5 minutos depois de ter combinado um encontro com ela; esse mesmo cara seduziu-a e conseguiu levar pra sua cama alguns dias depois - e ainda estava bêbado -. O ponto principal da história é que ele dormiu e ela continua excitada.

Edward se mexeu ao som da minha risada e eu fiquei em alerta, mas ele só virou de lado e murmurou palavras incompreensíveis enquanto voltava a dormir.

Fui até seu armário, retirei uma boxer e uma camisa pra eu dormir. Não tinha condições de voltar pra casa essa hora. Não me arriscaria a pedir um taxi e eu podia sair pela manhã antes dele acordar. Depois fui até o seu banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Me sequei com a única toalha dali e escovei o dente com a escova de dentes dele - já conhecia dos dias que passei em seu apartamento. Mais uma vez me peguei rindo da naturalidade que eu enxergava essa nossa "relação".

Assim que saí do banheiro, vestida com suas roupas, fui até a sua cama e notei que agora ele estava de barriga pra baixo; ambos os braços enfiados debaixo do travesseiro, a cabeça deitada virada pro lado e em seus lábios o maior bico que eu já vi. Não lutei contra a vontade de beijá-lo mais uma vez e foi o que fiz.

No momento em que toquei nossos lábios senti um tremor passar pelo meu corpo e suspirei.

- _Durma bem, meu anjo..._– murmurei beijando seus lábios, que estavam vermelhos e entreabertos, mais uma vez. Me encaminhei pra sair do quarto. – Até amanhã, _amor._ – sussurrei ao fechar a sua porta.

Me encaminhei até o sofá da sua sala, deitei pensando nas consequências de cada escolha da minha vida e percebi que não tinha nada que eu queria agora mais do que entender o que passava pela cabeça daquele homem que dormia no quarto ao lado. Eu queria entender seus motivos pra fazer o que fez. Ora... Ele disse que me amava, mais de uma vez me chamou de "amor", e agora eu me vejo perdidamente apaixonada por ele, a ponto de não saber como reagir perto dele.

Me sinto uma adolescente com borboletas no estômago só em pensar que ele pode vir falar ou melhor, como ele vai falar comigo amanhã.

É, eu desconsiderei a hipótese de ir embora antes dele.

Preciso dele, e se ele estiver disposto a se dar - mesmo que em pequenas doses - pra mim... Eu aceito.

_Teríamos que crescer juntos, aprender a construir um relacionamento estável e conviver._

E eu estava disposta a tentar.

* * *

**N.A.: Essa cena tava matutando na minha cabeça por taaaaaanto tempo!**

**hehehehehe**

**Tudo começou com a Bennie and The Jets! Eu super imaginava o Edward cantando a música trêbado! hehehehehe**

**Gostaram da epifania da Bella? E do Edward bêbado? E das músicas?**

**Me contem tuuuudo! hihihihih**

**Twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Blog: http://loucalmon*blogspot*com/**

**(vou postar a roupa da Bella e a foto do James lá... E um spoiler pro próximo capítulo!)**

**Beijos, amores!**

**;)**


	26. Mudança de Planos

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence!**

***repostando o capítulo porque ele tinha sumido...***

**;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Mudança de planos...**_

**Edward Cullen**

Ouvi uns sons ao longe. Minha visão estava escura e um cheiro horrível chegava a mim...

Percebi, assim que abri os olhos, que a visão escura eram os olhos fechados, mas o lugar – que reconheci ser meu quarto – também estava bastante escuro. Notei que as cortinas tampavam cada espaço das janelas.

O cheiro ruim, bem... era meu hálito.

Foi só quando eu levantei da cama pra escovar os dentes que fui acometido por uma dor de cabeça excruciante. Pensei, por um segundo, que eu tivesse algum tipo de concussão... Mas imagens da noite anterior preencheram minhas lembranças e eu me joguei de volta na cama gemendo baixinho, não sei se foi de dor ou irritação.

_Semana estressante._

__

Tânia.

Dia estressante no hospital acompanhado de uma extensão do meu turno que era pra terminar por volta de meio-dia, uma vez que eu já estava de plantão desde o dia anterior.

Tânia no hospital.

Fuga do hospital.

Wiskey em casa.

Telefonema do Jasper.

Wiskey em casa com Jasper.

Karaokê e cervejas.

Bella...

Músicas.

Papel de palhaço que eu paguei na frente da Bella.

Amasso no carro.

Amasso no elevador.

Amasso na porta de casa.

Amasso...

Cama.

Dor de cabeça.

_Cama._

Filho da Puta!

Depois que eu fiquei deitado pra me acostumar com essa ressaca levantei cuidadosamente e fui ao banheiro pra tentar suprir algumas das minhas necessidades.

Alguns minutos depois já estava de banho tomado, barba feita e dentes escovados.

Enquanto fui ao armário pegar uma cueca fiquei imaginando como Bella foi embora. Espero que tenha ido com o meu carro. Na verdade preferia que ela tivesse ficado, ela vai ouvir bastante por colocar a vida dela e a do filho dela em perigo. Diabos. Nunca vi alguém tão orgulhosa como ela. Será que ela não sabe que eu detestaria saber que ela foi embora... sozinha... de madrugada?!

Seria melhor, pra ela, que eu fizesse o tipo de pessoa que esquece o que aconteceu depois de um belo porre.

Mas não. Eu sempre fui do tipo que lembra cada merda que cometeu, e hoje não é diferente.

Me lembro das minhas investidas e como ela sempre recuava delas.

Mas me recordo também da maneira que ela me segurava, como ela puxava meu cabelo e gemia meu nome vez atrás da outra quando eu a tinha imprensada na parede do elevador e em casa.

_Ok, garotão... Bela hora pra acordar!_ - pensei enquanto olhava pro volume que crescia dentro da minha boxer verde escura.

Ela mulher é simplesmente fascinante. Queria saber ler mentes pra entender o seu comportamento. Ela me queria? Ela não me queria?

Seja o que fosse que ela quisesse, não existia possibilidade pra eu sair de sua vida. Se ela não quisesse, eu iria lutar até convencê-la do contrário. E se fosse necessário, eu lutaria sujo...

Eu tenho consciência que não é certo forçar uma mulher a fazer algo que ela não queira; meu pai me criou decentemente... O ponto é que não existe força em mim pra eu me permitir ficar longe dela e, honestamente, por mais egoísta que seja, não faço questão de trabalhar essa situação. Eu não iria me afastar dela e ponto.

Peguei dois comprimidos de aspirina de dentro da minha cômoda e fui até a cozinha pra pegar um copo de água e fazer um café pra dar um jeito nessa dor de cabeça.

Quando estava passando pela sala ouvi um barulho esquisito, era uma voz falando alguma coisa incompreensível... Cuidadosamente fui até a fonte do barulho e a visão que eu tive só fez o meu amigão mostrar que estava acordado e pronto pra batalha.

Bella...

Essa deusa em forma de gente estava deitada no meu sofá que era grande demais pro seu corpo pequeno.

Tomei meu tempo apreciando a visão que era tão perfeita que eu podia jurar que era um quadro.

Tinha um cobertor revirado e jogado no chão. Bella estava deitada de barriga pra baixo. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa minha dos _Yankees,_ que estava levantada pouco acima da cintura – imagino que seja porque se mexeu enquanto dormia –, e _minha_ boxer azul que colava em cada curva das suas deliciosas pernas e bunda.

Bella dormindo com roupas minhas... Ou melhor, Bella dormindo com minha blusa dos _Yankees_ e uma boxer.

Deus... o senhor me ama tanto que já me quer junto de ti?

Senti um calafrio percorrer minhas partes baixas enquanto imaginava diferentes maneiras que tomar aquele corpo. Ela ficaria com a blusa, só com ela... Eu a apoiaria no sofá e a tomaria por trás e me enterraria nela até não aguentar mais ficar em pé; então a levaria pra cama e voltaria a me enterrar nela até que ela implorasse pra eu parar. Só aí retiraria a blusa e deitaria com ela até voltar a ter energia pra recomeçar nosso ritual...

É... agora meu "problema" estava muito maior e pulsante.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Tentei imaginar minha avó com gonorréia, mas a imagem era rapidamente substituída pelo rosto da Bella gritando meu nome ou a lembrança da sua voz gemendo no meu ouvido...

Ok Edward. Outro banho... Frio

Já que eu ia ter que cuidar do meu problema com um banho congelante, decidi apreciar um pouco mais o corpo dela.

Decidi que era hora de ir quando pensamentos de acordá-la e tomá-la ali mesmo, de costas, surpreendendo-a, invadiram _as minhas cabeças_ e só isso passava por elas.

Suspirei profundamente e fui me _acalmar._

Dez minutos depois, uma mão tremendo, um lábio roxo e meu amigão descansado – mas não satisfeito – e eu estava novamente saindo do banheiro.

Prometi pra mim mesmo que passaria direto pela sala pra não correr o risco de sofrer uma "quase hipotermia" novamente... mas foi mais forte que eu. Assim que passei pela sala foquei minha atenção no sofá. Vazio.

Por um segundo me perguntei se tinha sido uma alucinação da minha cabeça junto com a ressaca, mas o cobertor dobrado e posicionado acima do travesseiro confirmaram que ela, de fato, dormiu aqui.

Procurei por algum bilhete que diria que ela teve que ir embora, mas não achei nada.

Ainda com as aspirinas na mão decidi ir pra cozinha cuidar da minha dor de cabeça e depois procurar a Bella pra solucionar o problema da minha "outra" cabeça.

Oh porra, Edward! Você já foi melhor do que isso!

Meu pai sentiria vergonha do meu comportamento...

E por que exatamente eu estou pensando nele???

Ri comigo mesmo por algum tempo e fui pra cozinha tomar o meu esperado copo de água.

A visão que eu tive quando cheguei lá foi, no mínimo, intrigante...

Bella estava ainda com minha blusa e a boxer. Estava descalça, o cabelo preso num coque fraco e com uma caneca perto da boca.

Até aí tudo bem, a parte intrigante foi o olhar que ela me lançou.

Lembrou-me de uma criança que acabou de quebrar um vaso muito caro e queria esconder o fato da mãe.

- Bom dia... – eu disse sorrindo.

- Bom. – ela respondeu escondendo, nada furtivamente, a caneca atrás do seu corpo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e fiquei olhando pra ela.

- Tá escondendo o que mocinha? – perguntei ainda rindo.

- Não to escondendo nada. – ela disse rapidamente enquanto suas bochechas ficavam num tom vermelho bem escuro.

- Não é o que a sua linguagem corporal diz... – falei calmamente enquanto me aproximava dela.

- Eu não estou. – ela bateu o pé exatamente como uma criança.

Enquanto eu me aproximava ela apenas se afastava olhando pelos lados procurando uma saída que eu não daria.

- Ahan... Me explica então o porquê da sua bochecha vermelha. – inquiri e ela olhou pro chão.

- Tá calor.

- Bella, tá fazendo menos de 10 graus lá fora.

- Ah.

- Vou deixar essa passar, mas por que parece que você quer fugir?

- Eu... é... só quero... ar.

- Ahan... – falei enquanto ficava exatamente na frente dela. – Pode me dizer então por que você tá escondendo essa caneca?

- Que caneca?

- Essa aqui. – disse enquanto tirava a caneca da sua mão.

- Naaaão! – ela disse retirando a caneca da minha mão. – não é nada.

E então ela bebeu o líquido num gole só.

Vi seu rosto passar de vermelho a azul. Em instantes ela tinha jogado a caneca na pia e estava com a língua pra fora gritando algo que parecia com: _ÁAAAUAAA_!

Acho que ela queimou a língua.

Ri baixinho enquanto ia até a pia. Retirei a caneca e vi que tinha um líquido preto ali. Café. Cheirei discretamente, enquanto Bella abria a geladeira pra pegar um copo d'água, e notei que era apenas cheiro de café.

- Parece que você queimou a sua língua. Com café.

- Eu não tomei café! – ela falou enquanto novamente corava.

- Claro que não, Bella. Claro que não.

Fui até ela, peguei-a pela cintura e a coloquei sentada na bancada da pia. Bella me olhou surpresa, mas não falou nada.

- Deixa eu checar essa queimadura.

- Eu to bem.

- Bella. – falei sério.

- Ok... – ela respondeu baixinho.

Sua boca estava levemente vermelha, mas nada muito danoso.

- Parece que tá tudo bem. Quer um copo de água?

- Não... – ela disse e eu notei um sorriso. – Mas eu não me sinto bem.

- Não? – perguntei preocupado e voltei a olhar, agora mais de perto, a sua boca.

- Nope!

- O que foi?

- Oh, Doutor Cullen... Eu sinto uma dor tão grande.

Ok. Eu fui definitivamente pego de surpresa.

Bella me cutucou com seu pé e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Ah... Maravilha! Dois podem brincar.

- Onde é a dor, Senhorita Swan? Acha que pode me mostrar?

- Uhum... – ela miou como um gato – Bem aqui. – ela disse posicionando seu dedo nos seus lábios.

- Uhm... Entendo... Espere um minuto que eu vou pegar o remédio. – falei sério e vi um bico formar em seus lábios.

A carinha que ela fez foi tão fofa que tive que rir.

Fui até o freezer e retirei um cubinho de gelo da forma e voltei até ela.

Bella abriu as pernas pra me acomodar entre elas e eu fui.

Passei o cubo de gelo levemente pelos seus lábios, quase sem encostar, enquanto ela soltava um longo suspiro e fechava os olhos.

Um sorriso ameaçou aparecer quando eu joguei o gelo na pia e soprei pelo caminho que ele tinha feito.

Quase não me contive quando ela separou os lábios. Respirei fundo tentando me controlar. Ela ditaria o nosso ritmo.

Bella abriu os olhos e fui surpreendido por ver mais do que desejo ali. Percebi carinho, confiança, compreensão...

Só notei que tinha sorrido quando ela sorriu de volta pra mim.

Bella se aproximou do meu rosto e eu tinha certeza que ela me beijaria, mas ela apenas encostou nossas testas. Abracei sua cintura, trazendo-a mais perto, e fiquei de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo sua respiração bater no meu rosto.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade Bella quebrou o silêncio.

- Você dormiu com a Tânia naquele dia que eu fui pra sua casa? Naquele dia que você me mandou a mensagem de texto dizendo que teve uma emergência no hospital?

Seu tom não era acusatório, mas a maneira que ela me perguntou causou-me calafrios. Bella sabia o tempo todo que Tânia esteve na minha casa e pior, que eu havia mentido.

Isso não devia ser uma surpresa tão grande porque ela falou algo assim quando eu estive na sua casa, mas descobrir que ela de fato foi na minha casa e que ela falou com a Tânia...

Tá certo que Tânia não era uma mulher cruel, mas a idéia do que ela pode ter falado fazia meu sangue ferver.

Tânia estava obcecada por mim. Os últimos dias mostraram isso...

Eu estava com medo do que poderia vir a seguir.

Respirei fundo e afastei meu rosto do dela pra eu poder olhar em seus olhos.

Ela olhou pra mim e eu levei minha mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-a, tentando mostrar através do meu toque o quanto eu me importava com ela, como a minha vida passou a girar em torno dela. Como ela me tinha por completo.

Bella inclinou sua cabeça na direção do meu toque e fechou com mais força os seus olhos. Levou uma de suas mãos ao meu cabelo e ficou acariciando-os.

Eu devia isso a ela... Não dava mais pra me esconder na mentira quando tudo o que ela me pedia era a verdade...

Suspirei profundamente e a senti rígida, tensa.

- Bella... – sussurrei – Olha pra mim, amor. – pedi e ela, hesitantemente me olhou.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de dúvida. Segurei seu olhar no meu e notei que eles se encheram de lágrimas.

Bella respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, fazendo uma lágrima solitária rolar e consequentemente meu coração se apertar...

- Amor... Olha pra mim. – mais uma vez pedi. Ela olhou, mas sua expressão triste derrubou qualquer barreira.

- Por favor, só me diz se vocês dormiram juntos ou não. – ela pediu com a voz tão fraca que prometi pra mim mesmo nunca deixá-la passar por nenhum tipo de dor.

Se Bella estava triste, eu ficava triste. Se ela estava com dor, eu sentia dor.

Não tinha mais volta, meu coração e alma eram dela e eles sentiriam todas as emoções que ela sentisse.

- Não, Bella. Eu não dormi com Tânia.

O tom hesitante da minha voz deve ter sido notado porque ela voltou a me olhar, pesquisando no meu rosto, as respostas para as suas perguntas silenciosas.

Bella Swan

- Não, Bella. Eu não dormi com Tânia. – ele disse com a voz baixa.

Pode ser insegurança minha, mas eu não consegui sentir tanta certeza na sua afirmativa...

Ele hesitou.

O que isso quer dizer?

Ele mentiu? Ele omitiu?

Olhei pra ele mais uma vez e ele já estava me olhando. Segurei seu olhar no meu e perguntei, silenciosamente, tudo isso que eu me perguntava mentalmente.

- Por favor... – ele pediu me abraçando forte e enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço – não me deixa. – ele sussurrou.

Isso sim foi suficiente pra atiçar todas as minhas dúvidas, mas vê-lo vulnerável desse jeito trazia um lado de mim que eu não queria expor. Me vi acariciando seu cabelo enquanto voltava a falar...

- Você dormiu com a Tânia depois que nos conhecemos?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Você tá com medo de que?

- Ela... eu... a gente... – ele balbuciou, mas não falou mais nada.

- Vocês?

- Quase.

- O que?

- Transamos. – ele murmurou tão baixo que eu só ouvi porque estava esperando uma resposta.

Imediatamente minhas mãos pararam o carinho e eu senti vontade de vomitar.

Tentei me afastar, mas ele apenas me segurou mais forte impedindo-me de me mexer. Ele suplicava uma vez atrás da outra pra eu não deixá-lo.

- Eu preciso... – respirei fundo tentando conter o enjôo. – Sair.

- Não! – ele falou alto me apertando mais contra si. – Por favor, não!

- Estou enjoada, Edward. Me deixa sair. Eu volto.

- Não! – ele pediu.

- Eu vou vomitar!

- Não... – ele murmurou.

- Por favor. – pedi e ele apenas negou com a cabeça. – eu volto... – murmurei no seu ouvido.

Ele se afastou de mim e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, fazendo um trabalho árduo pra não permitirem que as lágrimas saíssem.

Assim que ele me deu passagem eu corri pro banheiro e me tranquei lá até que meu estômago liberasse tudo que o incomodava.

Estava passando tão mal que nem pensei no que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas independentemente do que fosse, eu daria a Edward a chance de se explicar. Na verdade eu estou cheia de tomar decisões erradas porque me precipitei em determinado assunto. Com ele não seria assim. É claro que dói saber que ele pode ter "quase" transado com alguém.

O que é uma "quase transa"? Um beijo na boca? Preliminares?

Aaarg! O suspense está me matando!

Como eu senti a falta dele. Por mais bobo que possa parecer, o que mais me fez falta não foram seus beijos ou suas carícias, foi o seu olhar. Aquele olhar que me perfura a alma e que se deixa ser perfurado. E é só por isso, por ele ter me deixado perfurar sua alma através dos seus olhos, que estava disposta a conversar.

Eu enxerguei _arrependimento e medo._

A maneira desesperada com a qual ele segurou em mim quando eu disse que iria sair disse-me muito sobre ele. Edward me queria com ele. Seja por pena ou porque ele realmente me quer tanto quanto eu o quero.

Levantei do chão, dei descarga e fui lavar meu rosto e boca. Depois que eu comecei a me sentir relativamente melhor, abri a porta do banheiro bem lentamente pra evitar chamar a atenção dele. Pra ser sincera, não fazia idéia se conseguiria encará-lo...

Edward estava sentado apoiando suas costas na parede em frente a porta do banheiro; suas pernas estavam flexionadas - apontadas com os joelhos pra cima - e os braços cruzados e apoiados nos mesmos. Sua cabeça estava baixa e os ombros completamente curvados. Sei que é errado, mas me derreti ao ver aquela cena. Edward Cullen não nasceu pra ficar daquele jeito.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e com o barulho ele me olhou.

Suas feições tiveram o efeito de um soco tirando todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Não tinha brilho no olhar, os cantos da sua boca estavam curvados pra baixo e seu lábio inferior estava levemente pra fora, formando um beicinho infantil. Ele começou a se levantar, mas eu me sentei ao seu lado encostando também na parede. Edward me ofereceu um copo com água que estava ao seu lado e eu o bebi.

Nenhum de nós falou nada por um longo período.

Edward Cullen

Já tinha adiado isso demais. Aquele dia corroia meu corpo desde o minuto que Tanya saiu do meu apartamento. A culpa me consumia. Não porque eu fiz algo errado. Não acho que tenha feito, mas por eu ter pensado em fazer. O meu problema não era com a Bella, não estava preocupado em ter traído ela, mas sim a mim mesmo. Eu me traí ao cogitar transar com Tanya. Ao cogitar a existência de algum sentimento por ela.

Naquele dia, quando ela apareceu na minha casa com uma garrafa de vinho eu percebi que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo ou iria acontecer. O fato é que eu estava enganado. Tanya e eu sempre bebíamos vinho em noites chuvosas, e naquela não era diferente; mas ela tinha mesmo um assunto pra tratar comigo. Algo que poderia ser discutido no dia seguinte, num lugar com bastante gente e não no meu apartamento, a noite, quando esperava a minha _namorada_... Se é que Bella aceitaria que eu a chamasse assim.

Minha mãe diz que eu deveria saber me impor mais, que eu jamais conseguiria educar uma criança porque não sabia dizer "não" nas horas certas. E foi isso que manteve Tanya na minha casa. A minha falta de pulso firme. E foi também por isso que mandei a mensagem pra Bella dizendo que teria que sair de casa. Eu não estava preparado pra explicá-la que minha "ex-mulher" (sim, não gostava de considerá-la minha namorada porque já morávamos juntos, já exercíamos uma vida de casados) estava na minha casa pra resolver pendências do "nosso" apartamento - o inquilino não queria renovar o contrato porque não estava no nome dela. Porque foi exatamente isso que Tanya foi fazer; recorreu a minha ajuda pra que eu fosse falar com o inquilino uma vez que o aluguel do apartamento que morávamos e que ela hoje em dia mora, está em meu nome. Eu prometi ajudá-la, mas deixei claro que passaria a papelada pro seu nome já que o contrato tinha se encerrado.

Ela aceitou minhas condições, mas no meio da nossa conversa derrubou a garrafa de vinho sujando-nos. Deixei-a usar o banheiro pra tomar banho e emprestei uma roupa minha pra ela usar enquanto colocava seu vestido pra lavar e depois secar. O processo demoraria cerca de meia hora, quarenta minutos. E depois que ela tomou banho eu fui tomar o meu. Pra ser sincero estava utilizando-me de qualquer desculpa pra sair de perto dela.

Por mais que eu só sentisse pena daquela mulher eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ela não me assusta; porque o faz. Muito.

Tanya foi a única mulher que já amei até então. Esse fato vai sendo gradativamente contestado com a chegada da Bella na minha vida. Não me entenda mal, eu amo a Bella, muito, mas o que tive com a Tanya durou muito mais do que Bella e eu já tivemos. Foi mais do que amor, foi um relacionamento. Foi compreensão, respeito – até o incidente -, amizade, amor, apoio; coisas que estou construindo com Bella agora. E espero poder continuar essa _obra_ porque Isabella foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em muito tempo.

O fato é que quando terminei de tomar banho a roupa da Tanya ainda não estava completamente seca; então sentamos na sala pra conversar, mas ela pediu pra eu tocar piano, e sendo o idiota que só eu sei ser, toquei. E foi aí que a situação ficou borrada.

Tanya sentou ao meu lado no banco do piano - como sempre fazíamos - e esse simples gesto me trouxe memórias suficientemente fortes pra me nocautear. Curiosamente só memórias boas... Lembrei da primeira vez que nos beijamos, da primeira vez que toquei piano pra ela, quando ela foi apresentada como minha namorada pra minha família, do sexo... Quando dei por mim Tanya tinha sua cabeça encostada no meu ombro. Eu deitei a minha na sua. Nem Freud explicaria, mas eu precisava saber que não tinha mais nojo dela. Não que eu quisesse algo, mas eu não me sentiria bem comigo mesmo enquanto não esquecesse. Mal ou bem, ficar se remoendo por uma mulher que te traiu é sinal de que alguma importância na sua vida ela ainda tem.

Não sei quem deu início ao beijo, se foi ela ou eu, mas estávamos nos beijando, um de frente pro outro no banco do piano. Eu não queria parar, e é por isso que acho que traí a confiança da Bella, queria ver até onde eu seria capaz de ir com Tanya. Percebi que iria até o final quando ela já estava ajoelhada no chão prestes a tomar meu membro em sua boca.

E foi nessa hora que percebi o quão babaca eu sou. O quão imbecil eu fui em sacanear a Bella, em me deixar levar pelo momento com a Tanya e por ficar me remoendo com essa história por tanto tempo.

O ódio que eu sentia pela Tanya nada mais era do que respeito e orgulho feridos. E foi aí, prestes a receber um boquete dela que percebi como a sua opinião não valia pra mim. Como o respeito que ela poderia me oferecer já não era mais suficiente. Como a sua presença já não me trazia nada.

Mas eu quase transei com ela. Ela quase me chupou. Eu quase a chupei.

Eu usei Tanya pra pesquisas, pra me entender. Ela foi meu rato de laboratório. Isso não me alegrava, usar qualquer ser humano pra pesquisas, por interesse próprio, é a pior das crueldades. Eu me tornei o que eu mais condeno: um explorador.

Terminei aquilo empurrando-a delicadamente do meu corpo, me voltando a vestir, indo até a área pra pegar sua roupa e entregá-la. Tanya não tentou falar comigo depois que se vestiu, de fato ela mal me olhou. Eu diria que estava envergonhada consigo mesma. E foi bom; porque por mais que eu estivesse pronto pra assumir pra mim mesmo que já havia superado-a, não sei se teria estômago pra dizer pra ela.

O que me dá mais nojo em toda essa história é que eu provavelmente não contaria pra Bella o que aconteceu como estava contando agora se ela não tivesse descoberto, ao vir no meu apartamento e conversado com Tanya...

Bella Swan

Escutei atentamente cada palavra que saída de sua boca. Era como se ele tivesse revivendo aquela situação. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia nojo dele, sentia pena. Não no sentido ruim da palavra; Edward segurou aquilo tudo pra ele por tempo demais. Ele estava destruído por dentro por causa daquela mulher e ninguém nunca soube, nem ele sabia.

Eu queria odiá-lo por ter feito o que fez, por ter usado aquela mulher pra acabar com suas dúvidas, por precisar de reafirmação que não a amava mais, por não confiar no nosso amor o suficiente pra deixá-la sair, efetivamente, da sua vida. Eu queria sentir tudo isso, mas não conseguia.

Tudo o que fiz foi deitar minha cabeça em seu ombro e segurar sua mão gelada entre as minhas.

Só percebi que eu estava chorando quando fui colocada em seu colo e ele ficou me aninhando.

- _Shh... não chora. Por favor. Não chora. Eu não consigo me suportar sabendo o que fiz com você e ela, que dirá sabendo que estou te fazendo sofrer. Não chora, Bella. Por favor, não chora._

E isso era repetido como um mantra. Era como se ele quisesse deixar claro pra si mesmo que estava me machucando; ele estava tentando se punir, mas eu não tinha forças pra parar meu choro. Choro este que era derramado por ele, por compreensão, por vergonha por eu ter duvidado dele por tanto tempo, por ódio de mim mesma. Era por ele que eu chorava, e não por causa dele.

_De três coisas eu estava convicta:  
Primeira, Edward era a pessoa mais altruísta que já conheci.  
Segunda, havia uma parte dele – e eu não sabia que poder essa parte teria – que me queria.  
Terceira, eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele._

_~*~_

O tempo, quando estávamos juntos, parecia querer pregar peças constantes em nós. Há pouco era de manhã e agora o sol já estava no topo do céu tentando brilhar por entre as nuvens cinzentas.

E Edward estava deitado no sofá dormindo profundamente.

Depois dele ter falado tudo aquilo e ter me aninhado em seu colo enquanto eu chorava, ficamos naquela posição até ele começar as reclamar que suas pernas estavam dormentes. Mudamos pro sofá da sua sala onde continuamos na mesma posição. A única diferença agora eram que os olhos que derramavam as lágrimas eram os deles. Aquelas duas orbes esmeraldas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas por conta de um pranto contido. Minhas mãos subiam em direção ao seu rosto constantemente buscando limpá-las até que percebi que ele precisava desse momento tanto quanto eu precisei.

Então ele chorou sozinho, contido e baixinho enquanto eu lançava no ar palavras de conforto, de amor... Pouco tempo depois as lágrimas foram substituídas por soluços sôfregos e Edward me apertava cada vez mais contra o seu corpo. Ele já estava com a cabeça deitada no meu ombro com a respiração batendo no meu pescoço quando percebi que ela estava bastante uniforme, sinal de que estava dormindo.

Cuidadosamente levantei meu corpo do seu e o incentivei a deitar. Edward mal abriu os olhos, mas assim que deitou no sofá, seus braços procuraram um vazio que eu gostei de presumir que era meu corpo.

Dei um beijo cálido em sua testa e fui abrir a janela. O ar gelado que bateu de encontro ao meu rosto foi suficiente pra me dar uma injeção de energia.

Se ele estiver realmente arrependido, se ele se importar com meu bebê e comigo, se ele se comprometer a ter algo mais maduro eu farei um esforço por nós dois. Por mim.

Depois do que pareceu mais uma era, ouvi Edward se mexer. Quando virei pra olhar – certa que ele não estava acordado –deparei-me com os olhos mais pidões já encontrados. O beicinho formado pelo seu lábio inferior que estava pra fora foi de esmagar o coração.  
Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho, os olhos levemente fechados e o cabelo na sua bagunça costumeira.

Andei até ele a passos pequenos e assim que cheguei no sofá me ajoelhei na sua frente, ficando numa altura pouco abaixo do seu rosto. Levei minha mão às suas bochechas e o notei fechando os olhos. Ele levou sua mão acima da minha e a manteve ali, com ele. Edward se virou, deitando agora de lado pra me encarar de frente.

- Você vai ficar? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

- Até quando você me quiser por perto.

- Isso vai ser pra sempre... – ele disse com uma tentativa de sorriso e eu me lembrei de ter dito uma frase parecida pra ele há algum tempo.

- Desculpa. – eu disse enquanto aproximava meu corpo mais do sofá.

Deitei minha cabeça na curva do seu braço e ele me deu um beijo demorado na testa.

- Me desculpa _você_. – ele disse.

- Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu?

- Ela não significa mais nada pra mim, Bella. _Só você_... – ele falou com uma voz tão certa que eu me dei ao luxo de acreditar.

- Só nós dois... – eu sussurrei de volta.

Edward desceu do sofá e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

Segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e sorriu o sorriso mais bonito que já vi em dias.

- _Só nós três_. – ele sussurrou e aproximou seu rosto do meu. – Você, o bebê e eu. Pra sempre.

Sorri involuntariamente e me inclinei em sua direção.

- Tanta saudade... – sussurrei contra seus lábios que estavam tão perto dos meus que sentia sua respiração bater no meu rosto.

-Muita... – ele sussurrou e encerrou a distancia entre nossas bocas.

No momento em que senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus soltei um suspiro carregado de saudade. Instantaneamente senti seu aperto em meu rosto se intensificar e a pressão dos seus lábios no meu aumentar.

Levei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ele deixava suas mãos caírem pelo meu ombro, braços e mão. E por lá ficaram.

Era um beijo casto. Um suave mexer de lábios contra lábios, mas que estava tão carregado de sentimentos que me deixou ofegante assim que se encerrou com os pequenos e rápidos beijinhos que Edward dava em minha boca.

Suas mãos, que seguravam as minhas, passaram a circundar minha cintura e trouxeram meu corpo pra ele. O abracei com força, tentando deixar claro que não o deixaria sair. Ele correspondeu.

- Uh. Edward...

- Uhn?

- Eu ainda preciso de oxigênio no meu organismo.

- Uh?

- Respirar. Eu preciso respirar.

- Ah! – ele disse afrouxando o aperto, mas mantendo o abraço. – Desculpa. – ele disse enquanto ria.

Eu o abracei forte, incapaz de seguir meus próprios conselhos.

- O que tá acontecendo comigo que eu simplesmente me vejo incapaz de te soltar?

- É porque eu sou irresistível.

- Claro. Mas além disso.

- Você me ama... – ele cantou provocativamente.

- Cala a boca! – reclamei dando um tapinha em seu ombro e indo sentar no sofá.

Edward continuou ajoelhado no chão olhando pra mim com tanta adoração que um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo. Ao notar isso ele sorriu.

- O que é? – perguntei num tom acusatório.

- É só que essa visão que estou tendo de você é tão privilegiada...

- Awn... – eu tentei conter o grunhidinho, mas acho que não fui suficiente porque ele riu.

- Vem. Deixa eu te fazer alguma coisa pra comer.

- Não...

Ele ficou em pé, ainda rindo, e estendeu sua mão pra mim. Eu o abracei pelo quadril trazendo-o pra mim. Minha cabeça encostada em sua barriga e os braços por trás do seu quadril.

Edward deu um beijo no topo na minha cabeça e me puxou do sofá.

- Vem maria preguiça. Preciso te alimentar.

- Não to com fome.

- É por isso que tá magrelinha desse jeito. Vem logo, Bella.

- Não. – bati o pé, mas dessa vez só pra implicar.

- Chiiiiz. – ele comandou num tom acusatório e eu tive que me render, gargalhando, por causa da utilização do apelido.

Assim que levantei ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Posso tomar um banho rapidinho antes? –perguntei por estar consciente do meu estado lastimável. Acabei de acordar, to vomitada... nada agradável.

- Posso ir com você? – ele perguntou descendo seus lábios pro meu pescoço. Sem beijar, só roçando-os.

Assim que notou que não obteria resposta passou seus braços pra minha cintura e prosseguiu seu roçar de lábios até chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Deixa eu ir com você?

- Mmmmhm Edward... – gemi fechando os olhos.

O que exatamente ele estava pedindo?

Senti a língua quente dele contornar meu lóbulo e depois seus lábios tomarem-no para si. Sugando-o de uma maneira tão sensual que minhas pernas fraquejaram. As mãos de Edward me seguraram no lugar e assim que ele percebeu que eu já estava estável, passou-as por dentro da blusa que eu usava, acariciando minha cintura e as costas fazendo meu corpo inteiro queimar de ansiedade.

- Você falou alguma coisa de chuveiro? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca no meu ouvido. – Imagine você e eu, naquele chuveiro... Huuum Bella... – ele disse sugando o meu ponto fraco que ficava na junção do meu pescoço com a orelha.

- Uhh... Agora não. – bufei por lembrar do meu estado. Edward soltou um som que parecia um rosnado e eu gargalhei alto por ter virado a mesa contra ele. – Não queime a casa, baby. – disse piscando um olho pra ele e indo pro seu quarto.

- Bella?

- Uhm?

- Você pode continuar com essa camisa? – ele disse com um pingo de ansiedade na voz.

- Por quê?

- Por favor... Eu gosto de você nela.

- Ok. – homens e seus fetiches em ver mulheres em camisetas largas. Vai entender.

Então eu fui pro banheiro, não antes de levar uma 'palmada' na bunda.

Saí do banho depois de ter tomado o banho, coloquei uma outra boxer do Edward – azul dessa vez pra combinar com a blusa – e a camisa dos Yankees ou Red Sox... Vesti também uma meia, um chinelo (tudo dele) porque estava morrendo de frio nos pés e fui pra cozinha. Bom, ele disse que ia fazer café e eu nem demorei tanto no banho.

Logo que me aproximei fui acometida por um cheiro delicioso de canela.

- Huuum... – "gritei" murmurando assim que entrei na cozinha. – O cheiro tá delicioso!

Edward se virou pra mim e eu tenho certeza que meu queixo bateu no umbigo quando vi que ele só estava com uma calça jeans e um avental. Segurava uma escumadeira numa mão e uma tigela na outra. Assim que me viu abriu um sorriso enorme e eu me vi incapaz de fazer outra coisa se não sorrir de volta.  
Ele foi até o fogão, tirou o que eu notei ser uma panqueca da frigideira, depositou a tigela e a espátula na bancada e veio até mim.

- Heey!

- Eu não sabia que você cozinhava. Tão bem.

- Eu não cozinho... – ele disse rindo e nessa hora chegou até mim.

Colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e abaixou um pouco o rosto na minha direção. Eu fiquei na pontinha do pé e encontrei seus lábios no meio do caminho.

- Mmm... – ele murmurou conta meus lábios e eu ri.

Dei um estalinho em sua boca e nos afastei. Edward soltou um muxoxo que me fez rir alto.

- Você me prometeu comida. E eu sou uma mulher faminta!

- Sim senhorita! – ele disse piscando e voltando ao fogão. – Fiz panquecas e _waffle_, tem torradas, três tipos de pães, _croissant_, geléia, manteiga, _cream cheese_, piquei algumas frutas e fiz um suco de laranja, mas também tem leite se você quiser. Há, tem um bolo na geladeira aí... Se quiser eu pego também.

- Edward. Eu só sou uma e meu estômago não é infinito!

- É porque eu não sabia o que você ia querer. – ele falou baixinho ainda olhando pra frigideira.

- Eu sei. E acho muito fofo você ter feito isso.

Levantei do banquinho que estava sentada e fui até ele. Abracei sua cintura por trás e encostei minha cabeça em suas costas enquanto ele continuava fazendo as panquecas.

- Pronto. Tudo pronto. – ele disse pouco tempo depois e assim que repousou seus utensílios culinários na bancada, tomou minha mão na sua e a beijou. Eu beijei suas costas em resposta.

Edward tremeu e eu ri.

Soltei seu corpo e comecei a colocar a mesa. Eu estava um pouco familiar à localização dos objetos em sua cozinha por eu ter passado uns dias aqui logo que saí do hospital, então não tive dificuldade por ter que procurar tudo.

- Então mocinho, não vai me dizer como aprendeu a cozinhar?

- Eu não sei, Bella. Mesmo. – ele disse rindo.

Eu olhei pra mesa e pra cada comida que ele fez e depois o encarei levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Ok. Talvez só café da manhã.

- Uhum...

- É porque meu pai meio que me forçava a fazer café da manhã pra minha mãe e pra Alice. Ele dizia que um verdadeiro cavalheiro deveria saber agradar uma mulher. – ele disse ficando sem graça.

- Então você fazia café da manhã pra elas?

- Não era sempre, mas pelo menos nos feriados e aniversários. – ele disse levemente ruborizado e eu ri baixinho, achando graça do constrangimento.

- Eu acho que é fofo.

- Bella... – ele reclamou – não é a melhor qualidade pra se atribuir a um homem! Você sabe né? – ele falou rindo e eu gargalhei.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre tudo e nada. Pouco tempo depois me vi parando de comer.

Aparentemente fome em grávidas vem e vão na velocidade da luz.

- Você não vai comer?

- Perdi a fome. – respondi e notei que sua expressão se fechou.

- Não gostou?

- Nada... tava maravilhoso! Só perdi a fome mesmo.

- Bella... você já emagreceu tanto. Precisa comer, meu amor...

- Eu sei... – murmurei mexendo a panqueca com o garfo.

- Vem cá, eu tive uma idéia. – ele disse enquanto se levantava e vinha na minha direção.

Fiquei em pé e ele me colocou sentada na mesa depois de afastar alguns pratos.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Te alimentar... – ele disse com a voz baixa enquanto acariciava minhas coxas expostas. Eu engoli em seco por conta da antecipação e senti minha pele em brasa nos lugares que ele tocou.

Edward se inclinou e pegou um morango em suas mãos.

- Morangos, Edward? Quão previsível. – disse rindo enquanto ele revirava os olhos.

- A sua sorte é estar deliciosa demais nas minhas roupas... – disse e depois mordeu o morango me encarando fixamente nos olhos. Senti meu rosto esquentar consideravelmente e minha respiração ficou pesada, arrastada. – Então me diga, Senhorita Espontaneidade... – disse enquanto passava o morango mordido na minha coxa deixando um rastro do seu suco – O que você pode comer pra me deixar surpreso?

Ok. Eu estava falhando. Mas não iria deixar tão barato. Não mesmo.

Olhei em volta da mesa e achei meu alvo.

Bananas.

Previsível?

Yeah!

Virei meu corpo lentamente até o cesto de frutas e alcancei uma banana do cacho, tentando fazer a menor movimentação possível ouvi uma risadinha e imagino que Edward tenha testemunhado a minha 'espontaneidade'.

Entretanto, como eu sou Bella Swan e o mundo inteiro conspira contra mim quando tento ser sexy, derrubei o cesto no chão assim que senti algo suave e molhado na minha perna. Olhei rapidamente e vi que era Edward com um sorriso torto no rosto, acariciando minha outra perna com o morango.

Ainda segurando meu olhar, ele levou o morango a boca, comendo-o; fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça levemente pra trás e deixou um gemido baixo e abafado sair do seu peito.

Minhas mãos não tinham mais força pra segurar o cacho da banana que sobreviveu à queda do cesto de frutas. E eu também não me importava muito com isso agora.

Minha visão ficou manchada assim que senti a língua de Edward fazendo o caminho que pertenceu, anteriormente, ao morango.

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação. Apoiei meu corpo no cotovelo, ficando semi-deitada na mesa.

Senti seus lábios descendo para meu joelho, canela e depois fazerem o mesmo caminho na outra perna.

Eu não estava mais consciente dos sons que estava fazendo ou quão patética era a cena de eu estar jogada naquela mesa.

O ponto é que cada centímetro do meu corpo estava sensível e ansioso aos toques dele. Cada célula urgia e urrava para que ele parasse com as provocações.

Eu estava queimando de saudades, necessidade, tesão... e ele parecia estar na maior calma já vista.

Que se exploda o seu auto-controle, Edward!

**Edward Cullen**

Eu estava dolorido, excitado e quase perdendo o meu controle com a visão da Bella tão rendida... na minha mesa, com as minhas roupas, sob o meu toque.

Mas não. Dessa vez eu não apressaria o momento.  
Eu faria por merecer.  
Eu a cultuaria e adoraria como se fazem com deuses.

Lentamente desci e subi minhas mãos pela sua coxa enquanto me embriagava tomando cada centímetro do seu corpo com meu olhar.

Eu estava cheio de sentimentos dentro de mim, mas o que me chamava mais atenção era o fato de que eu colocaria tudo de lado se ela quisesse, eu traria a lua, compraria a China, faria os EUA ficarem aliados da Coréia do Norte, desistiria da minha viagem pra África... Só bastava ela pedir.

Foi sob essa perspectiva que toquei seu corpo. Foi com esse pensamento - de que ela me valia mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida - que retirei delicadamente os chinelos e depois as meias que ela estava vestindo. Foi sabendo que eu a amava verdadeiramente que beijei cada canto do seu pé, mais uma vez, adorando-a.

Minhas mãos acariciavam suas coxas lentamente enquanto eu beijava seus tornozelos, canelas e joelho.

Assim que voltei a alinhar minha coluna Bella me olhou e vi refletido em seus olhos tudo aquilo que estava tentando passar pra ela: amor. Tenho certeza que era uma simples vontade que ela me amasse; mulher igual a ela não poderia amar alguém como eu, principalmente depois de tudo aquilo que a fiz passar desde o dia que nos conhecemos.

Eu baguncei a sua vida, como ela mesma já declarou; e tenho pra mim que foi pra pior.

Notando minha hesitação, Bella pegou minhas mãos nas suas e, sentando-se reta na mesa trouxe-as pra sua cintura, abraçando-a.

Bella me queria.  
Eu a abracei.  
Eu queria Bella.

Depois disso senti seu nariz tocar o meu e eu exalei o ar que não fazia idéia que estava preso em meus pulmões.

Fechei meus olhos e com um sorriso sincero no rosto acariciei seu nariz de volta enquanto trazia seu corpo mais pra perto do meu.

Bella cruzou seus tornozelos nas minhas costas e abraçou meu pescoço. Eu a levantei da mesa – carregando-a no colo - e comecei a andar até meu quarto.

Eu não faria amor com ela na mesa da cozinha.

Ela estava beijando – de maneira casta – meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos da minha nunca enquanto um só pensamento passava pela minha cabeça: não consigo e nem quero deixá-la ir.

Meu quarto estava pouco iluminado, uma vez que as nuvens tampavam o sol e eu não me incomodei em acender a luz ou colocar uma música. Aquele momento era nosso e a única canção que eu queria ouvir era a sua voz chamando meu nome.

A depositei na cama, mas como ela não se soltou de mim meu corpo caiu por cima do dela. Apoiei meu peso no meu antebraço esquerdo enquanto usava minha mão direita pra acariciar os seus traços faciais.

- Linda... – sussurrei e então a beijei.

Beijei porque não agüentei mais a distância de nossos lábios, a beijei porque não aguentava mais de saudade do seu corpo, do seu toque, dos sons que ela fazia.

O roçar de lábios evoluiu pra um beijo mais aprofundado assim que trouxe seu lábio inferior pra dentro dos meus e o acariciei com a ponta da minha língua. Bella enterrou seus dedos no meu cabelo e colou mais nossos corpos ao apertar suas pernas – que ainda circulavam meu quadril – e eu soltei um gemido rouco ao sentir intimidade contra intimidade.

Perdi meu controle quando senti a língua dela acariciando, timidamente meus lábios, pedindo uma entrada que já era dela desde o dia que a vi pela primeira vez.

Exploramos nossas bocas enquanto minhas mãos exploravam seu corpo. A música que embalava nossa dança era cantada pela nossa voz e saía pelos nossos lábios como consequência das carícias.

Senti as mãos dela descerem pelas minhas costas até pararem na minha bunda, então ela apertou meu corpo mais contra o seu fazendo-me soltar o ar pelos dentes por causa da fricção que ainda não era suficiente.

Eu tentei não me esfregar nela, mas era impossível recuar quando ela serpenteava seu corpo abaixo do meu.

Parecia que ela estava empenhada a acabar com meu controle.

Desci meus beijos para o seu pescoço e depois subi para o ponto onde sabia que mexia com ela. Atrás do seu ouvido. Bella gemeu alto, arqueando as costas e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para passar meu braço por baixo de suas costas, trazendo-a pra mim.

Ajoelhei na cama, sentando em meu tornozelo e Bella circundou – mais uma vez – minha cintura com suas pernas.

- Edward... – ela gemeu baixinho enquanto eu continuava a minha exploração pelo seu pescoço.

Lentamente retirei a sua blusa e soltei um gemido rouco quando senti seus mamilos excitados e quentes chocando-se contra meu peito que já estava nú porque eu tirei o avental assim que sentamos à mesa. Bella começou a beijar meu pescoço e a roçar nossos quadris.

- Edwaard... – ela gemeu pouco mais alto quando eu apertei forte seu quadril contra o meu. – Mmmm...

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás só aproveitando a sensação dos seus lábios na minha pele. Fui surpreendido quando ela saiu de cima do meu colo, mas o olhar cheio de luxúria que ela me lançou quando nos encaramos foi suficiente pra me tranqüilizar que ela não queria ir embora.

- Roupa demais. – ela disse olhando fixamente pra minha ereção.

Levei minha mão pra lá assim que vi uma língua discreta passear pelos seus lábios.

Me ajoelhei na cama e desabotoei a calça, abaixei o zíper e a retirei ficando completamente nú, já que não estava de cueca.

Bella ainda estava com a minha cueca. Ou melhor, só com ela.

Inclinei meu corpo na sua direção e sorri satisfeito quando a ouvi arfar.

Trouxe-a pela nuca e voltei a beijá-la, lentamente, recuperando nosso ritmo anterior. Assim que a senti amolecer a deitei na cama de costas, com a barriga pra baixo.

- Agora relaxa, amor... – disse enquanto beijava o seu ombro. – Deixa eu cuidar de você.

Coloquei seus cabelos pro lado e beijei sua nuca, depois segui, suavemente, pela linha da sua coluna até chegar na curvatura do seu quadril. Espalhei beijos molhados ali enquanto durante todo o meu trajeto Bella suspirava e lamuriava baixinho.

Parecia que ela estava gostando tanto quanto eu.

Minhas mãos agora subiam pelas suas costas, massageando-a, enquanto meus beijos subiam em direção ao seu pescoço.

- Eu amo você. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e a senti tremer.

Voltei a beijar seu corpo, seguindo meu caminho pra baixo. Os beijos seguiram pela bunda, pernas, pé... e depois o caminho inverso até chegarem na parte traseira das coxas; onde sofreram um desvio, pra dentro.

Separei suas pernas delicadamente e me ajoelhei entre elas.

Com mais um beijo em cada coxa, trouxe seu quadril pra cima, empinando-o. Bella estava agora de joelhos, mas a parte superior do seu corpo permanecia deitada na cama. Ao perceber esse meu movimento ela ficou ainda mais ofegante.

Sorri aproximando meu rosto do seu centro, mas antes de prosseguir com minhas ações arrisquei um olhar pra ela e me surpreendi quando vi seu olhar cravado em mim. Saber que ela estava me observando me deu ainda mais vontade de fazer isso. Se é que era possível.

Por deus, eu conseguia sentir seu cheiro daqui.

Abaixei mais uma vez meu rosto, alinhando-o à parte rosada, molhada e pulsante dela. Inspirei profundamente e meu pau imediatamente recebeu o recado. Bella estava encharcada e fui eu quem a fez ficar desse jeito.

Só reparei que tinha exalado o ar respirado quando ouvi um gemido longo e sôfrego saindo de sua boca. Bella segurava com força os lençóis. Choramingava enquanto empurrava seu quadril involuntariamente para o meu rosto. Sorri e decidi cortar a tortura.

Comecei recolhendo os seus "sucos". Aqui em casa não é permitido o desperdício.

Senti Bella tentar se afastar de mim, mas a segurei pelo quadril como forma de impedir. Não agora Bella.

Dei uma longa lambida desde sua entrada ao seu nervo. Ela agora empurrou seu centro para meu rosto e gemeu baixinho.

Apertei sua bunda e pernas enquanto circulava seu clitóris forte e rápido com minha língua. Depois espalhei beijos molhados pelos lábios, virilha e voltei pro centro. Circulei a entrada com a ponta da minha língua buscando torturá-la um pouco mais, mas Bella foi mais rápida que eu ao empurrar seu quadril, fazendo minha língua entrar nela.

Gemi ao sentir como ela é apertada, quente e úmida. Muito úmida.

Parece que meu gemido causou um efeito catalisador já que ela gemeu ainda mais alto, rebolando no meu rosto.

Continuei fazendo suas vontades – seguindo as ordens dos seus gemidos – hora a penetrando com a língua, ora chupando seu clitóris, hora estimulando-a com meus dedos.

Como tinha previsto, Bella liberou quando ouviu eu pedindo pra ela o fazer.

- Goza pra mim, amor.

- Mmmm... Edww-aaard! - ela gritou arqueando as costas, puxando o lençol, enfiando seu rosto no colchão, rebolando mais ainda seu centro em mim e então parou depois de sofrer alguns espasmos. Eu a senti trêmula e pulsante, mas só tirei minha língua dela no momento em que ela começou a baixar seu próprio quadril e depois se jogar na cama.

Espalhei mais alguns beijos ao longo do seu corpo e inclinei o meu em cima do dela pra beijar seu pescoço, mas assim que o fiz acabei roçando minha ereção na sua perna. Joguei a cabeça pra trás com a sensação e soltei um gemido rouco.

Bella empinou sua bunda fazendo seu centro entrar em contato com o meu membro.

E essa foi a decisão mais difícil de tomar: Recuar.

Quando eu fizer amor com ela, farei olhando em seus olhos. Não a tomarei pra mim como uma qualquer.

Afastei nossos quadris e virei lentamente seu corpo. Bella me olhou e notei que seu rosto estava levemente rosado, os lábios inchados formando um sorriso, cabelos completamente bagunçados - _a la_ Sexo - e mais uma vez com aquele olhar que carregava sentimentos demais. Era difícil até pra mim ler.

Bella ajoelhou-se, ficando na minha frente e beijou minha boca. Foi um beijo calmo, sensual, apaixonado. Envolvi sua cintura, trazendo mais pra perto de mim e novamente gemi ao sentir sua barriga roçando na minha glande que estava completamente sensível. Ainda de olhos fechados senti a mão dela segurar meu membro e acariciá-lo. Começou delicadamente mais o ritmo foi acelerando cada vez mais. Algum tempo depois parei suas carícias e trouxe suas mãos pros meus lábios, as beijei e delicadamente a deitei na cama.

Ela apenas sorriu pra mim enquanto abria as pernas pra me acomodar. E eu me acomodei.

Apoiei meu peso num braço enquanto usava a minha mão pra traçar o contorno do seu corpo até alcançar o seu rosto. Me perdi observando cada detalhe, cada centímetro dela. Acariciei com adoração e espalhei castos beijos pelo seu rosto parando na sua boca.

- Bella... - sussurrei como que pra pedir permissão pra amá-la.

Ela trouxe sua mão - que estava acariciando minhas costas - ao meu rosto e o trouxe pra perto quebrando a distância, beijando-me.

E então eu me entreguei.  
E pra mim ela se entregou.  
E nós nos entrelaçamos numa dança de entrega, de perdão, de paixão, luxúria, amor.

Era um vai e vem calmo. Eu no começo me preocupei pra não gozar rápido demais por isso tive que ficar parado, mas depois de acostumado com a sensação comecei a me movimentar, lentamente. Eu colocava tudo, até sentir minhas bolas encostando em seu corpo, e retirava deixando só a cabeça dentro.

As sensações que eu experimentava eram únicas, envolventes, asfixiantes, viciantes. Eu não queria nada na minha vida além de me enterrar nela, pra sempre.

Aos poucos Bella foi encontrando meus movimentos, transformando nosso ritmo em algo mais rápido. Uma linha de suor escorria pela sua testa. Meus lábios não conseguiam largar sua pele e eu não tinha força de evitar que me corpo se chocasse contra ela. Com medo de machucá-la achei melhor inverter as posições.

Foi nessa hora que ela ficou por cima.

Bella apoiou suas mãos no meu peitoral e movimentava seu quadril pra frente e pra trás enquanto eu a movimentava pra cima e pra baixo.

Com o tempo ela foi perdendo a força nos braços e seu corpo foi caindo em direção ao meu, mudando a angulação e aumentando a fricção.

Gemíamos em conjunto, em coro, em uníssono.

- Bella...

- Mmmm.

Levantei meu tronco e gemi alto com a nova posição. Fiquei sentado na cama e a trouxe pra mim. Abraçando-a forte e apertado. Uma mão em sua nuca e a outra acima da bunda.

Já sentia as paredes da Bella se apertarem esporadicamente em mim. Mas tanto ela quanto eu buscavam evitar o alívio pra prolongar a sensação.

- Ainda n-n-ãao... - ela suplicou e eu só fui capaz de diminuir o ritmo.

As pernas dela estavam cruzadas nas minhas costas. Estávamos abraçados, completamente unidos; mas parecíamos ainda muito distantes.

As estocadas agora eram curtas e rápidas. Eu gemia em seu ouvido e ela no meu.

Bella pedia vez atrás de outra pra não acabar.

Ela estava com medo.

Afastei nossos rostos e segurei o dela entre minhas duas mãos enquanto a deixava ditar o ritmo.

- Abre os olhos, amor.

- N-nãa... Edwaard!

- Bella! - chamei novamente e ela abriu os olhos. Fiquei preso naquele olhar, tentando passar a ela as minhas intenções, até que senti suas parede se fecharem em meu membro com mais intensidade.

Abracei-a novamente, tirei os cabelos do seu ombro e colei meus lábios no seu ouvido.

- Não é... _despe-dida_. - falei por entre os dentes. - _Sem-pre, Be-lla. Pra sem-pre_!

E então senti suas paredes apertarem forte meu membro enquanto os espasmos invadiam seu corpo. Bella me beijava forte no queixo, maxilar, pescoço e boca. E foi só ai, quando nossas bocas se encontraram que eu não consegui mais achar forças pra segurar o meu próprio orgasmo. Senti um frio na barriga se transformar numa explosão de sensações que invadiam meu corpo inteiro. Agarrei sua nuca e a beijei com igual intensidade.

Eu estava com falta de ar, mas não podia me dar ao luxo de respirar.

Nossos quadris se movimentaram mais algumas vezes até que eu derramei todo o meu gozo dentro dela. Choques percorreram meu corpo por vários segundos, deixando-me temporariamente "fora de órbita".

Permanecemos assim, unidos, abraçados, nos beijando...

Deitamos no colchão da mesma forma.

Nos olhamos profundamente e eu notei que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não eram de tristeza. Quando fui limpar as suas lágrimas notei a mãozinha dela vindo ao meu rosto pra limpar a umidade dele, e foi aí que eu notei que também havia chorado.

E foi aí que entendo que nós enfim nos tornamos um. Apesar dos contratempos, barreiras, conflitos e mal entendidos.

Só me separei dela depois que ela tinha dormido, e ainda assim senti a imediata falta do seu calor.

Não fui capaz de dormir, estava hipnotizado demais com a mulher ao meu lado pra me dar ao luxo de dormir. Pra que buscar um sonho se já tinha a perfeição comigo?

Perfeição porque, apesar de todos os defeitos eu ainda a amava, e cada dia mais.

Bella Swan

- Não... – falou uma voz rouca que eu podia identificar como sendo a do Edward do outro lado da porta do quarto. Aparentemente ele já tinha acordado. – Desculpa pai... Eu esqueci... Eu sei, eu sei... Desculpa... Muita coisa tá acontecendo... Ah, a faculdade, o hospital, Tanya e Bella... É, Voltou... Mhmm – eu sei que é feio ouvir conversa alheira, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de ouvir o que acho que seja um telefonema com Carlise – Não posso adiar?... Eu sei, pai. Desculpa... É que tudo está começando a se encaminhar e eu não queria ir embora agora. Pelo menos não pra ficar sei lá quantos meses fora... Com você? - Ahn? Meses fora? Só a idéia de ficar "sei lá quantos meses" afastada de Edward apertava meu coração – Mas vão ser só duas semanas?... Eu sei que não tenho, mas eu quero. Sempre quis... Eu sei, pai.

A voz foi se afastando e, ainda que estivesse no telefone, não mais podia ouvi-lo.

Suspirei e rolei na cama até ficar de lado e trouxe o travesseiro dele pra perto de mim. Fiquei abraçada a ele, sentindo o cheiro do Edward enquanto me recordava dos eventos anteriores.

Se eu fosse alguém de fora que estivesse assistindo a minha vida certamente teria crucificado minhas atitudes de ontem. Céus, há semanas eu sequer suportava a idéia de traição. A simples imagem do Jacob ou do próprio Edward com outra mulher trazia uma inquietação enorme em mim. No entanto, aqui estou eu... nua, exalando sexo, deitada na mesma cama que Edward e eu transamos. É. Eu transei com ele mesmo depois de descobrir que ele quase transou com Tanya.

Muitos diriam que o "quase" não é o ato efetivo, mas não pra mim; só em cogitar a hipótese de trair é uma traição por si só.

Suspirei pesado ao perceber o quanto o meu monologo interno não estava evoluindo.

A verdade, e era horrível admitir isso até mesmo pra mim, é que eu estou completamente rendida a ele. Me sinto seu cachorrinho que ele leva pra passear quando e como quiser; e o que me envergonha é que eu não me arrependo disso. Edward me faz tão bem que sou capaz de esquecer os problemas e viver através das coisas boas.

Eu já tinha me decidido a dar uma chance a ele, a nós; Edward realmente se mostrou arrependido e eu não vejo isso como uma encenação. Todos cometemos erros ao longo da vida e eu fico feliz que ele tenha ao menos sido honesto comigo. Eu fico aliviada que ele tenha pedido desculpas e que elas tenham sido tão sinceras que suas palavras foram sentidas dentro do meu peito. Eu fico extasiada ao saber que há algumas horas ele não transou comigo, _fez amor_. E deixou isso claro com cara palavra sussurrada ao pé do meu ouvido, com cada toque, com cada carícia... Com cada olhar.

Sexo nunca tinha sido tão intenso antes. Certo que minha experiência no ramo não é vasta, só estive com o Jacob nesse nível de intimidade antes... E era bom, pelo menos até os últimos meses, mas nunca teve essa química, essa força gravitacional que rondava nossos corpos mantendo-nos juntos, essa explosão de sensações que eu sentia quando era Edward que me tocava. Por deus, ontem quando nos entregamos por completo achei que fosse desmaiar de tanto prazer; minha respiração não vinha pra suprir as necessidades do meu corpo e eu cheguei a ficar com a minha visão borrada. Nunca fora tão intenso.

E eu só podia explicar isso com palavras: _amor, necessidade, paixão, rendição..._Ambos sabíamos do amor que tínhamos pelo outro e embora eu não tenha falado diretamente tenho certeza que ele percebia como eu me sentia em relação a ele.

É difícil mensurar o quanto o amo, mas o fato de que chega a doer dentro no meu peito quanto cogito me afastar dele é suficiente pra provar - pra mim mesma - que é muito, talvez seja demais.

Abri meus olhos quando ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo e me deparei com Edward vindo na minha direção, usando apenas uma boxer preta e carregando uma bandeja.

- Aaah. Você devia estar dormindo!

- Desculpa. – sorri pra ele – posso voltar a dormir se quiser...

- Boba. – ele disse rindo e sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. – Fiz café da manhã de novo já que você quase não comeu mais cedo... – ele disse todo orgulhoso de si e eu tive que rir.

- Notei. – disse piscando e me sentando na cama também.

Corei quando senti os olhos de Edward me queimarem com seu olhar. Eles estava mais escuros, sua boca levemente aberta e a respiração forte. Foi só aí que percebi que estava nua e que quando sentei na cama o lençol escorregou.

- Oops! – comentei rindo e puxando o lençol pra cima do meu corpo.

- O dano já foi feito, Chiz. Agora se você não se incomoda – ele disse puxando meu lençol pra baixo novamente – prefiro você assim.

- Edward! – repreendi puxando o lençol de volta.

- Na na ni na não!

- Ok. Se é pra eu ficar nua você também precisa seguir suas regras. – disse olhando sua boxer.

- Ok. – ele disse piscando – Sem problemas. – e então retirou sua boxer jogando-a no chão.

Imediatamente me arrependi já que agora vai ser praticamente impossível me concentrar na comida.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes. "Você consegue, Bella", "Você já o viu nu antes", "Você não é mais uma adolescente".

Merda. Não estava dando certo.

Edward gargalhou baixinho e me deu um copo de suco de laranja.  
Bom, nós tomamos café e depois de darmos um amasso na cama tomamos um banho junto e mais uma vez transamos.

Incrível como a cada vez que eu ficava dessa maneira tão intima com ele a necessidade só fazia aumentar.

Edward estava penteando meus cabelos e espalhando pequenos beijinhos ao longo do meu ombro.

- Eu adoro o cheiro do meu sabonete em você... – ele disse e eu sorrindo apoiei minhas costas em seu peitoral.

Eu estava vestindo a camisa de baseball dele e Edward uma bermuda beje que tinha o corte bem baixo...

- Eu prefiro o seu cheiro em mim. – comentei e gargalhei quando vi Edward arfar.

- Adora provocar, né?

- Só seria provocação se eu não pretendesse cumprir...

- E você pretende? – ele perguntou mordendo a minha orelha espalhando calafrios pelo meu corpo.

- Mhmm... Mas antes queria conversar com você.

- Não pode ser depois.

- Nope. Eu posso esquecer. Para de me destrair, Edward! – reclamei quando suas mãos começaram a acariciar minha barriga por dentro da blusa.

Ele riu baixinho e se afastou de mim pra continuar penteando meu cabelo. Depois de devidamente desembaraçado, me levou pra seu "escritório" enquanto se sentava no piano e me puxava pra sentar no seu colo – de lado.

- Então, amor... Você queria conversar. – ele disse enquanto começou a tocar uma melodia levemente reconhecida.

Gargalhei alto quando percebi de onde era.

- Muppets, amor?

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, me deu um beijo no rosto e sorriu.

Assim que percebi que estava atrapalhando-o a tocar tentei sair do seu colo, mas ele me segurou contra ele e parou de tocar.

- Desculpa. Tenho a sua atenção agora.

- Quando você ia me dizer que toca gaita? – perguntei porque queria evitar o assunto mais importante e porque lembrei dele tocando ontem.

- Ah... Sei lá, você nunca perguntou. Não é nada demais.

- O que mais você toca?

- Um pouco de violão e percussão.

- Uhm... Eu quero ver...

- Claro. Mas era isso que você queria conversar?

- Não exatamente...

- Fala...

- Eu é... desculpa Edward, eu não pretendia, mas ouvi seu telefonema com seu pai mais cedo. Você devia estar perto demais da porta, ou algo assim... – falei deixando meu cabelo cair pra frente, escondendo o rosto, por vergonha.

- Sem problemas, amor. Eu ia conversar sobre isso com você. – ele disse dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e levantando meu rosto pra olhá-lo. - Sem mais segredos, lembra? - ele disse pisando o olho.

- Então... – falei meio apreensiva.

- Lembra do dia que a gente se conheceu?

- Claramente... – disse sorrindo enquanto me lembrava de nós dois juntos no estúdio do Pedro.

- Então, lembra quando eu falei que iria pra África em dezembro?

- Oh... – murmurei sentindo meus olhos marejados porque já era dezembro.

- É... o tempo voou né?

- Mhm...

- Eu realmente preciso ir, Chiz. Meu pai precisa de mim pra fazer umas negociações com os caras...

- Que caras?

- Bom, lá em Burundi existem muitos problemas...

- Burundi?

- O país onde está a ONG.

- Ah. O que tem lá?

- Refugiados.

- Jura?

- Uhum... A África é cheia de problemas internos, Bella.

- Ninguém mandou ficar incentivando crianças a pegarem em armas e o tráfico de pessoas e diamantes...

- Bella. Não fala isso. – Edward disse sério me repreendendo – A África vai muito além do que Hollywood mostra. Eu detesto destruir sua ilusão, mas se a África é o que é hoje, é simplesmente por nossa causa. Nossa e dos Europeus.

- Por quê?

- A gente incentiva os governos a fazerem guerras. A gente incentiva grupos rebeldes a derrubarem governos pra podermos vender nossas armas pra eles, emprestar dinheiro.

- Não é assim... – respondi porque não é isso que leio em jornais.

- É Bella. É exatamente assim. E é por isso que meu pai precisa de mim. O grupo rebelde de lá não quer deixar a ONG fazer seu trabalho com os refugiados simplesmente porque nós não apoiamos suas rebeliões. Não interferimos e eles estão acostumados com homens que ou vão dar apoio pra eles ou vão ser assassinados por tentar interferir no meio de vida deles e a gente não interfere de jeito nenhum...

Arfei com a declaração e olhei pra ele com olhos arregalado.

- Não vai...

- Eu preciso, amor... – ele disse acariciando a minha bochecha com as costas da sua mão.

- Por favor... – murmurei já sentindo as lágrimas caírem.

- Shhh... não chora. – ele disse me abraçando contra ele. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Vão ser só duas semanas.

- Não...

- Amor, eu preciso ir...

- Não... – disse apertando-me mais ainda contra ele. – É perigoso...

- Eles não vão me matar, Bella. – disse rindo baixinho. - Meu pai tem bastante visibilidade no mundo humanitário e uma tentativa de assassinato contra ele ou eu seria mal recebida fazendo o governo dos EUA ou até a ONU interferirem no conflito.

Eu não falei nada. Apenas o segurei forte.

- Bom... Pensa pelo lado positivo, vão ser só duas semanas. Antes de eu te conhecer não tinha nem vontade de voltar pros Estados Unidos. Agora eu estou indo arrastado porque não consigo suportar o peso da minha consciência.

- Deixa eu ir?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Por favor. Deixa eu ir!

- Bella, Não. – ele disse com autoritarismo na voz.

- Você disse que não é perigoso.

- E não é, mas a África tem várias complicações, Bella... Como doenças. Eu já tomei todas as vacinas que preciso, mas você... nem sei se pode tomá-las.

- Eu faço isso rápido.

- Eu já disse que não Bella.

- Por favor.

Edward suspirou pesado, fechou os olhos e apertou o nariz com o indicador e o polegar.

- Esses homens com os quais vou me encontrar são nojentos e eu detesto imaginar o que eles poderiam fazer com você.

Um arrepio subiu pelo meu corpo e me agarrei mais a Edward.

- Pensa no seu filho... – ele sussurrou no meu cabelo e eu imediatamente me arrependi por pensar em me colocar em risco.

Acenei com a cabeça e olhei pra ele.

- Quando você vai?

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

- Era dia dois, mas meu pai só conseguiu passagem pro dia três.

- Mas já?

- Mhm...

Fiquei em silencio porque não confiava na minha voz pra falar.

Deus, Edward estava indo pro meio de um tiro cruzado e eu não podia fazer nada. Minha vontade era prendê-lo e não deixá-lo sair de minhas vistas, nunca mais.

Edward me embalou no seu colo e ficou murmurando a minha canção enquanto esperávamos que eu me acalmasse.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrei contra seu peito porque não existia razão pra eu prender aquilo pra mim. Edward me apertou contra seu corpo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu também... Mais do que a minha própria vida.

Edward nos levou de volta pro seu quarto e passamos o dia assistindo filmes antigos, fazendo comentários da cena ou até citando trechos dos filmes juntos. Nosso gosto para música e filmes era tão parecido...

O assunto da sua viagem não foi mais tocado por nenhum de nós dois; aparentemente negar a existência do assunto transformava-o em algo mais irreal.

- Bella.

- Uhm?

- Você quer mudar pra cá?

Sua pergunta assim, de sopetão, me pegou tão desprevenida que eu engasguei com o próprio ar.

- Oi? – perguntei depois de me recuperar.

- Desculpa... deixa pra lá... – ele disse desviando meu olhar e corando.

- Não. Você pediu pra eu vir morar com você?

- Uhum...- ele disse enquanto virava seu corpo de lado pra me encarar. – Você quer morar comigo?

Que a nossa relação corria ao invés de andar não era segredo, mas daí a morarmos juntos... Deus. Como eu queria!

Decidi, pela primeira vez na minha vida, viver o momento e não ficar horas racionalizando em cima de um fato.

- Não tem nada que eu queira mais... – respondi sorrindo. _"Exceto que você não vá pra África"_ – completei mentalmente.

Ele sorriu o sorriso mais genuíno que já vi em seus lábios e se jogou pra cima de mim beijando todo o meu corpo que estava ao alcance dos seus lábios enquanto falava – por entre os beijos – que me amava.

Naquele hora fizemos amor mais uma vez, e tomamos mais um banho – fazendo amor – e depois, no meio da madrugada – depois de eu ter tido um sonho bastante explícito – também.

Não tinha como a minha vida ficar melhor...

* * *

**N.a.: Oooi amores!**

**=)**

**Camisa dos Yankees que Bella tava usando: ********http://lh4*ggpht*com/_-RGPQ_lykiI/SjVloZsVwjI/AAAAAAAAAIU/6JNuQ4X2vTk/s400/yank*jpg**

**Música que Edward toca no piano: ****http://www*youtube*com/watch?v=JwJq9OoSqcA**

**Não esqueçam de trocar os asteriscos por pontos finais! ;)**

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo?? **

**Qual foi a parte que vocês mais gostaram? Concordam ou discordam da decisão da Bella em esquecer tudo e perdoar o Edward **_**só**_** porque ela o ama. Contem-me tudo e não escondam-me nada! ;)**

**Botãozinho da review tá aqui embaixo. Uma delas me deixaria tãaao feliz! Vocês nem imaginam como eu adoro lê-las... Por mais que não as tenho respondido!**

**Beijos mil!**

**Lou.**

**:)**


	27. Exatamente do jeito que você está

**N.a.: **

**Músicas do capítulo: **

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith (nos pontos de vista do Edward)**

**Come What May – Moulin Rouge (nos pontos de vista da Bella)**

**Feels Like Home – Chantal Kreviazuk (a música que a Bella canta. Ouçam a música. Existe no youtube!)**

**The Way You Look Tonight ****– Tony Bennett (ouçam quando Bella e Edward dançaram depois que ela cantar)**

**Todas as músicas serão postadas no blog pra facilitar...**

**http://loucalmon(.)blogspot(.)com/2009/10/capitulo-29-de-eao-fotos-e-musicas(.)html**

**Converso com vocês depois do capítulo. ;)**

* * *

**_Exatamente do jeito que você está esta noite._**

**Edward Cullen**

Bella estava adormecida em meus braços há algumas horas, mas eu não conseguia pregar os olhos por dois motivos: hoje já era dia três, o dia da minha viagem. E porque Bella dormindo era simplesmente fascinante. A maneira como seus braços me apertavam contra si, ou como seu rosto virava freneticamente era um tanto preocupante. Eu, por diversas vezes, achei que ela estivesse tendo um pesadelo, então sussurrava em seu ouvido que estava ao seu lado e ela se acalmava, por um tempo. Depois os movimentos recomeçavam e eu quase a acordei, mas ela precisava desse sono. O bebê precisava.

A posição que Bella estava seria tentadora se não fosse preocupante. Ela estava deitada no seu lado direito, a pena esquerda cruzando as minhas, repousando sugestivamente em cima do meu 'amigão'. Seu braço esquerdo apoiado no meu peito com a mão segurando meu pescoço. Sua cabeça estava deitada no meu peitoral fazendo com que metade do seu corpo ficasse em cima de mim e a outra na cama. Eu tinha meus dois braços em volta da sua cintura, minas pernas "abraçando" a sua que estava em cima de mim e meu nariz em seus cabelos. Hora cheirando-os, hora apenas acariciando-os.  
_  
Deus, como eu amo essa mulher._

A simples idéia de ficar longe dela por duas semanas me davam náusea. Impressionante como o tempo voa e a gente nem percebe. Parece que foi ontem que a conheci. Ontem que achei que precisaria procurar ajuda psicológica por causa da minha obsessão por ela, ontem que ela conheceu meus pais e ontem que percebi que a amava. O bom disso tudo é que por mais corrido que o nosso relacionamento fosse ela estava disposta a enfrentar as atribulações por mim, comigo. Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

Eu era definitivamente um monstro. Um monstro com uma puta sorte por ter Bella em sua vida...

Meus braços a apertaram mais quando a idéia de que ela a qualquer momento poderia me largar por encontrar um homem melhor pra ela. Um homem que não só a magoasse como eu fazia. Um homem que fosse fazê-la feliz... Embora acho difícil existir alguém que a ame mais do que eu amo, mas ainda sim... Ela um dia perceberia que eu sou um monstro e que ela merece alguém melhor pra si. Forcei contra meu organismo para engolir as porras das lágrimas que ameaçaram aparecer com esse pensamento. Minha respiração começou a vir falhada aos meus pulmões quando a hipótese de que Bella viveria sem mim poderia ser verdade, de fato seria o mais plausível a acontecer. Se um dia ela enxergasse que merece muito mais do que eu, do que um monstro egoísta que só pensa em si...

Achei que fosse sofrer de um ataque de pânico quando minha visão ficou borrada e a respiração ainda mais falha. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu lutei contra mim mesmo pra acalmar meu organismo contando em minha cabeça até 10 procurando me concentrar na respiração.

Assim que me acalmei olhei pra ela pra ver se meu ataque tinha a acordado. Não. Ainda dormia pacificamente...

_Não. Eu definitivamente não a deixaria ir.__  
_  
O ponto é que eu era egoísta demais pra abrir mão dela. Tanto que pedi pra ela vir morar comigo. Além do fato que eu a amava e queria passar o resto dos meus dias a tendo como ultima visão antes de dormir e a primeira quando acordasse, não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que foi só por amor. Foi impulso. Puro impulso e egoísmo. Parece que se eu a mantivesse em meu apartamento enquanto estivesse fora tudo seria mais real. Se o meu apartamento virasse "nosso" eu poderia ter certeza que quando voltasse ela estaria _me_ esperando. Completamente egoísta essa minha atitude, mas foi a única idéia que eu consegui bolar pra mantê-la comigo, pelo menos mais um pouco.

E minha viagem... Deus minha viagem.

Eu menti pra Bella quando disse que não havia perigo. Eu não podia preocupá-la. A verdade é que estou indo pra um lugar onde mal tem sinal telefônico, os vôos são controlados e as fronteiras são guardadas por militares. Sendo que os habitantes estão refugiados por conta de uma guerra interna, e cada vez mais doentes porque aquele grupo rebelde de merda não está deixando mantimentos passarem, nem ajuda humanitária.

Quando meu pai tinha combinado comigo eu aceitei de bom grado já que eu não tinha medo de morrer, não tinha nada no mundo que me prendesse a ele; mas agora tem... e por isso estou morrendo de medo.

Só espero que eles possam entender que não temos objetivos de ajudar o governo. Não somos aliados ou inimigos, não estamos pra eles ou contra eles; nossa missão é só com os refugiados.

Suspirei profundamente e trouxe mais uma vez seu corpo pra perto do meu. Bella começou a murmurar algumas coisas e eu ri – tentando fazer o menor movimento possível – da desconexão das palavras: verde... sala vermelha... shopping não... não Jake – e nessa hora meu sangue ferveu de ciúme; porque diabos ela estava sonhando com ele? – Eu amo você, Edward... – e nessa hora qualquer pingo de ciúme foi dissipado. Ela podia sonhar com qualquer um, mas era meu nome que dizia depois das palavrinhas mágicas.

- Chiz... Acorda bebê... – falei no seu ouvido porque já tinha dormido demais. O sol já tinha nascido e eu já estava satisfeito de vê-la dormindo; já ouvi o que queria ouvir.

- Não... só mais um pouquinho... – ela disse escondendo seu rosto no meu peito e eu ri.

- Acorda amor...Amorzinhooo – disse enquanto enchia seu rosto de beijos. – Me faz companhia...

- Uhu!

- Bella, olha pra mim... – ela apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos que estavam no meu peito e abriu os olhos lentamente me olhando. – Já tá acordada? – ela negou com a cabeça e eu fiz um beiço enorme enquanto franzia minha testa. – Eu to tão sozinho... – Bella pareceu se derreter com a minha "fisionomia" e deu um beijinho rápido no meu lábio inferior.

- Eu te amo... – ela disse deitando a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e eu, com um sorriso babaca no rosto puxei seu corpo pra deita-lo em cima do meu.

- Eu também. – suspirei passando meus braços na sua cintura.

- Mhmm... – ela cantou quando sentiu minha mão fazendo cafuné nos seus cabelos.

- Chiz? – chamei e ela riu. – O que?

- Esse apelido.

- Não gosta?

- Não é isso. É só engraçado. Você tava bêbado quando criou.

- Eu gosto... – disse rindo – e eu não estava bêbado.

- Claro claro...

- Então, chiz...

- Uhm?

- Eu tava pensando enquanto você tava dormindo... O que você acha de passar um dia inteiro comigo?

- Uhm... Eu não sei... teria que pensar. – ela provocou e deu um beijo no meu peito, em cima do coração.

- Uma saída romântica. A primeira.

- Eu adoraria... – ela disse e me olhou com o sorriso mais bonito que já vi em seu rosto.

- Então vai tomar um banho enquanto eu faço nosso café.

- Eu não tenho roupa, amor.

- Não se preocupa. Eu cuido disso. – disse piscando.

Ela esticou o pescoço e me deu um beijo longo nos lábios – sem aprofundar – e quando terminou encostou sua testa na minha.

Ficamos assim por um tempo até que ela levantou suspirando e foi pro banheiro ouvindo minha gargalhada do meu jeito babaca de sacanear seus sentimentos por mim.

Liguei pra Alice e falei meus planos, pedi pra ela vir aqui ajudar Bella a se vestir pro nosso dia e prossegui fazendo alguns telefonemas pra arranjar tudo da melhor maneira possível.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

Tomei um banho bem demorado pra aproveitar o meu humor depressivo. Era só na solidão do chuveiro que eu podia mostrar como realmente estava, e mostrei... chorei até meu olho arder e soluços aparecerem... tentei ser o mais silenciosa possível, eu não deixaria transparece pro Edward a minha fragilidade quando o que ele precisava era de mim forte, receptiva...

Ouvi umas batidas fracas na porta do banheiro.

- Entra, Edward...

- Melhor não Bella. Se não nós não vamos sair...- ele disse e eu ouvi uma risada depois. Mas é um bobo mesmo...

- Você que sabe... – cante com algo que imagino que seja minha "voz sedutora"

- Enfim...- eu ouvi ele grunhir? – Só pra te avisar que eu vou sair rapidinho, mas que Alice ta vindo aqui pra te trazer roupas pra hoje.

- Okay... – roupas no plural? Isso mesmo?

- Já venho tá?

- Mhm... – eu estava esfregando o sabonete lentamente pelo meu corpo. Preparando-me pra uma possível entrada dele no banheiro.

- Vou só comprar umas coisas pra hoje.

- Que coisas?

- Supresas...

- Que surpresas?

- Se eu contar elas vão deixar de ser surpresas, e por enquanto quero que se mantenham assim...

- Por favor... – pedi com uma voz de súplica.

- Negativo.

- Hum... - lamuriei

- Te amo, chiz... – ele disse numa voz baixinha, quase envergonhada.

Imediatamente eu parei de me esfregar sedutoramente e olhei pra porta com um sorriso bobo no rosto e o coração acelerado no peito.

- Eu também, amor...

- Bom saber.

E com isso ouvi seus passos distanciando.

Fiquei mais algum tempo aproveitando o jato quente de água batendo nas minhas costas, mas quando notei meus dedos ficando enrugados saí do chuveiro... Ninguém quer ficar como um maracujá perto do seu namorado, certo?

_Uou, Bella... Namorado?_

Honestamente... Eu não sei nem o que pensar sobre nós dois.

- Bellaaaaa! Achei que você tinha se afogado!

Imediatamente me virei sorrindo ao ouvir a voz da Alice. Me enrolei na toalha e falei com ela.

- Heeey, pequena!

- Oi cunhada! – ela sorriu e eu corei com a frase...

- Alice...

- Eu sei que vai ser Bella. – ela disse apontando pra sua cabeça.

- Bom, você também alegou saber que você e Jasper demorariam pra ficar juntos, e não foi o que pareceu.

- Isso foi um lapso, Bellitcha! Nada mais.

- Por falar nisso, como vocês estão?

- Aaaai! – ela disse sentando na beirada da cama enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado – É ele, Bella. Eu sei que é. Eu sinto que nós vamos nos casar. Você acredita que eu não uso meu sobrenome quando assino uma roupa minha porque sabia, o tempo inteiro, que o Brandon seria logo substituído por Withlock.

- Woooah, garota... Diminua... Não acha que tá rápido demais?

- Na verdade não. Eu sei que ele também me ama. Eu to dormindo na casa dele há uma semana. Estamos praticamente morando juntos, só falta isso ser oficializado. – ela disse me olhando como se estivesse afirmando o óbvio.

Definitivamente Alice não conhecia o Jasper...

- Alice, bebê... Jasper não é muito de oficializar.

- Eu sei. Mas ele vai. – ela fechou os olhos – Com um colar... de diamantes e ouro branco. E um par de brincos que vai combinar com o colar...

- Alice!

- Ué... eu sei... – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Então, vamos ao trabalho que o meu irmão não me deu muito tempo.

- O que a gente vai fazer?

- _Eu_ vou te arrumar, bobinha... – ela disse com um sorriso angelical, mas que só aumentou a ilusão dos chifres de diabo que eu enxergava.

- Humpf!

- Sem reclamar, Bella. Faz isso por ele... Edward está realmente empolgado com hoje.

- É?

- Mhm...

- O que vai acontecer hoje?

- Eu não posso dizer, Bellinha...

- Hum... – lamuriei, mas acabei me convencendo que não conseguiria tirar muito deles dois.

~*~

Quarenta minutos depois eu estava com uma calça jeans, uma blusa de seda marrom de manga cumprida e um decote comportado, e uma bota de camurça de salto baixo por cima da calça. Meu cabelo estava liso e solto, insisti em não usar maquiagem, portanto Alice só passou um batom de leve em minha boca. Fez minha sobrancelha e depois minhas unhas com um esmalte clarinho.

- Você precisa parar de roer suas unhas, Bella.

- Blá blá! – respondi e essa foi a nossa discussão sobre o assunto. Algum tempo depois eu ouvi a campainha tocar e olhei ansiosa pra Alice.

- Vai cunhada, acho que é pra você...- ela disse piscando um olho e eu dei um gritinho junto com ela. – Arrasa! – ela gritou atrás de mim.

E eu estava nervosa, muito nervosa...

Fui até a porta e a abri lentamente. Arfei com a visão na minha frente. Edward estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de botões preta e de maga cumprida. Calçava um all star branco contrastando com a sua roupa e estava com uma tulipa vermelha em sua mão.

- É pra você... – ele disse baixinho com um sorriso pequeno e uma cor vermelha adorável em suas bochechas.

- É linda... – sorri pegando a flor e levando-a até meu nariz.

- Quando você dá uma tulipa vermelha pra alguém quer dizer que você quer declarar seu amor a essa pessoa. – ele disse olhando pra mim com bastante vergonha, mas seu olhar intenso me arrepiou.

- Então eu vou ter que te dar uma também... – respondi ainda completamente encantada.

Edward estendeu seus braços pra frente e eu entrei no seu abraço imediatamente prestando atenção no seu cheiro, não mais na tulipa.

- Eu amo você... Demais, Bella. Você não pode imaginar quanto... – ele sussurrou no meu cabelo e eu senti minha barriga ficando gelada, meu coração batendo de maneira descompassada no peito e um calor invadindo meu rosto.

- Não mais do que eu...

- Bella, não compare o seu amor com o meu; _"seria como comparar uma só árvore a uma floresta inteira"._

- Você ta dizendo que eu não te amo?

- Por mais que seja difícil acreditar na minha sorte de te ter aqui, comigo, dizendo que me ama... Eu me atrevo a dizer que te amo muito mais.

- Impossível.

Ele suspirou pesado e me abraçou mais forte contra ele.

- Meu amor, não tem nada na minha vida que não gire ao seu redor. Bella, eu não sou mais inteiro sem você, na verdade nunca fui... Era como se esse tempo inteiro meu coração estivesse esperando por você. – ele beijou demoradamente minha testa – Minha garganta arde com a idéia de não poder te beijar, minhas pernas fraquejam toda vez que eu te vejo, meu coração soca minha caixa toráxica quando você se aproxima de mim – nessa hora ele colocou minha mão em cima do seu peito para sentir as batidas do seu coração que estavam muito aceleradas - E seu cheiro... Mhmmm... o seu cheiro me enlouquece, em todos os sentidos.

- Edward... - sussurrei dando liberdade às lágrimas.

- Seu olhar – ele me cortou – me diz tanto de você, e eu simplesmente amo ficar encarando essas piscinas de chocolate. Bella, eu te amo tanto, mas tanto que preferiria morrer a viver num mundo onde você não existisse; simplesmente porque eu deixarei de existir no dia que você deixar. Amor, eu penso em te levar ao altar, em te dar filhos, em cuidar desse que já tá vindo, em contar histórias pros nossos filhos, em-- ele pausou e respirou fundo enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo – Deus, Bella. Eu amo tanto você! – Ele disse me abraçando forte.

- Eu acredito... – respondi fazendo-o sorrir, me levantar pela cintura e colar nossos lábios num beijo _nocauteador_. Era puro, mas pecador; angelical, mas demoníaco; apressado, mas lento... Era como se Edward não soubesse como prosseguir ou exatamente o contrário, porque as mudanças no ritmo me enlouqueciam.

Depois do que pareceram horas ele descolou nossos lábios e depois de me dar dois beijinhos inocentes me colocou de volta no chão. O problema era que minhas pernas viraram gelatina sem eu nem perceber, por isso eu quase caí no chão. Se não fossem suas mãos me segurando no lugar. Ri sem graça e ouvi a porta do apartamento dele ser trancada e um murmúrio parecido com "tão fofos" vindo de dentro; então lembrei que Alice estava lá e deve ter ouvido tudo... Enterrei meu rosto no peito do Edward e ele riu enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

- Você tá linda...

- Você não está muito mal. – disse sorrindo e ele me acompanhou.

- Com fome? – ele perguntou e nessa hora me lembrei que não tinha tomado café. Acenei com a cabeça e fui até o apartamento pra gente comer porque ele disse que teria cozinhado café da manhã.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa?

- O café da manhã.

- Ah. Eu não fiz... Tive uma idéia melhor, amor.

- Qual?

- Lembra aquela história de surpresa?

- Uhum...

- Então, ainda está de pé. – ele disse com um sorriso provocante e eu tive vontade de bater do indivíduo.

Então fomos ao seu carro. Eu segurando sua mão esquerda na minha direita e a flor na minha mão esquerda. Protegida, guardada, amada. Edward abriu a porta do carro, prendeu o cinto de segurança em mim, me deu um beijo nos lábios e foi pro seu lado. Dirigimos por cerca de meia hora e o tempo inteiro sua mão me tocava. Hora na coxa, hora no rosto, hora acariciando as pontas do meu cabelo, hora segurando minha mão e fazendo círculos com seus dedos.

Eu estava no céu.

**~*~**

**Edward Cullen**

- Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos... – falei levando a mão da Bella à minha boca e dei um beijo em cada junção dos seus dedos.

- Só curiosa...

- Pra saber o lugar que a gente ta indo?

- Uhum...

- Estamos chegando amor... – disse depositando nossas mãos entrelaçadas em cima da perna esquerda dela e fiquei brincando com seus dedinhos.

Ouvi Bella suspirar e já ia provocá-la por conta da sua curiosidade, mas quando olhei pra ela perdi a minha linha de raciocínio. Estava com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do banco, os olhos fechados e um sorriso tímido no rosto. _Linda_...

Aparentemente ela não era tão contrária à surpresas.

- Bella? – a chamei baixinho, mas ainda assim ela se assustou e corou.

- Uhn? – disse me olhando ainda corada.

- Me responde uma coisa?

- Mhm...

- Por que essa distância com surpresas? Por que não gosta? – Bella suspirou pesado e ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Memórias ruins...

- Se importa de dividi-las?

Bella ficou quieta por um instante e eu quase me arrependi de ter perguntado; quase.

- Promete não rir? - ela perguntou cautelosamente.

- Claro.

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Bella... - olhei com meu melhor olhar de mágoa. Sempre funcionava.

- Ok ok... – ela suspirou mais uma vez e se virou levemente no banco pra me encarar melhor enquanto eu dirigia – Quando eu tinha 12 anos fui com o Jacob assistir um jogo de futebol dos meninos de La Push – ela disse e eu tentei não me contrair ao ouvir o nome dele; acho que não consegui, mas se ela notou não deixou transparecer – Era meu aniversário e os meninos fizeram questão de me fazer uma festinha. Não era surpresa, Jake sabia como eu tinha vergonha de ser o centro das atenções... Eu bebi tanto refrigerante, mas tanto que estava me segurando pra não fazer xixi nas calças. Quando eu tava indo pro banheiro Jake me puxou e disse que tínhamos outro lugar pra eu ir... _Uma surpresa..._Eu avisei que precisava usar o banheiro, mas ele pareceu não me dar ouvidos – ela disse corando mais ainda e eu me controlei pra não rir – Jacob me carregou pra casa dos meus pais e cheguei lá já no limite. Minha barriga chegava a doer de tanto que prendia o xixi. Assim que abri a porta notei as luzes apagadas; passei direto pela sala e assim que pisei na escada pra subir pro meu banheiro as luzes se acenderam e um coro gritando: "SURPRESA" me assustou tanto... – nessa hora ela olhou pra baixo e corou ainda mais – que eu não... – ela falou tão baixinho que eu não ouvi.

- O que?

- Tá me sacaneando?

- Não amor, não ouvi mesmo.

- Eu não consegui segurar. – ela disse irritada e olhou pra janela.

- Oh amor... – disse gargalhando alto – Sinto muito...

- Você prometeu não rir. – ela rosnou e eu percebi o mal que fiz... Imediatamente comecei a tentar lembrar de algo mais embaraçoso que já aconteceu comigo. Isso foi bom pra desviar minha mente do seu incidente, consequentemente as risadas pararam.

Continuei dirigindo em silencio enquanto fazia meu cérebro trabalhar.

Estacionei o carro no Central Park, desci do carro sendo acompanhado pela Bella e abri a mala do carro pra retirar a cesta.

- O que é isso?

- Nosso café da manhã.

- Uhmmm – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Você fez?

- Não. Esme.

- Ah! – ela olhou surpresa.

- Tudo bem?

- Uhum... só surpresa que você tenha pedido pra ela fazer café da manhã.

- Não foi nada. Ela gosta de você, e além do mais eu estive com ela o tempo todo mantendo companhia. Quer dizer... o tempo todo não, mas parte dele.

Bella olhou curiosa pra mim, mas deixou isso pra lá. Eu agradeci mentalmente.

- Então... Pronta pra ouvir meus podres? – Perguntei oferecendo a minha mão livre pra ela.

- Sempre. – ela disse com um sorriso "sapeca" no rosto e entrelaçando os dedos das nossas mãos.

- Era 4 de Julho, Emmett cismou de irmos pra festa que ia ter no dia da independência dos EUA. Eu tinha 16 anos e estava numa fase onde qualquer mulher que passasse por mim me deixaria excitado. Emmett tinha 19 e morava em Boston... Ele fazia engenharia no MIT. Naquele final de semana eu passei no seu dormitório já que meus pais tinham ido pro Hawaii e Alice estava na casa de uma amiga.

- Certo... Onde você quer chegar? – Bella perguntou voltando a olhar pra mim.

- Você vai ver... – dei uma risadinha nervosa. E ela apertou minha mão para encorajar a falar. Suspirei pesado tentando esquecer que foi comigo que essa história aconteceu e continuei a contar...

- Emmett tinha uma garota lá que era meio que namorada dele e me disse que naquela noite dormiria na casa dela, logo seu apartamento ficaria livre pra eu levar quem eu quisesse. Então eu fui com ele pra festa com um único pensamento na cabeça: levar alguma universitária pra cama... Emmett me deu muito apoio e disse que ia me apresentar a uma garota maravilhosa.

- Edward por que você acha que eu vou gostar de ouvir isso?

- Você vai... – falei sincero. Ou pelo menos não vai se sentir mais tão envergonhada, completei mentalmente.

- Ok.

- Então, chegamos na festa e eu, achando que era fodão, fui direto encher a cara. Nem lembro quantos copos de cerveja já tinha tomado quando o Emmett chegou com uma loira de farmácia muito... é... – eu não vou dizer: gostosa, né?! – simpática... corpo atlético e tal...

- Gostosa Edward. Pode falar.

- Ern... não tanto quanto você amor, claro...

- Vai em frente. – ela disse rindo.

- Então. A gente conversou e tal... Por pouquíssimo tempo, devo admitir... Ela logo se ofereceu pra ir pra "minha" casa que estava vazia. Porque segundo o meu depoimento, eu fazia engenharia civil no MIT e morava nos dormitórios da faculdade e tinha 19 anos. Qualquer semelhança com Emmett é mera coincidência! – comentei rindo.

- Bobão! – ela disse rindo também. Levei sua mão até meus lábios e a beijei antes de continuar.

- Então... aí conversa vai, conversa vem... - cocei a minha nuca desconfortável e Bella empurrou meu corpo levemente com o seu ombro, me fazendo rir e voltar a falar - A gente acabou se enroscando no sofá.

- Eu vou querer saber disso mesmo?

- Então... eu comecei a sentir alguma coisa dura na região do meu... bem... 'amigão'.

- Normal. Você era um adolescente excitado demais.

- Não Bella, eu não estava excitado.

- Oh. – ela disse assustada.

- É...

- Ela era...

- Ele.

- Edward! – ela exclamou com o rosto vermelho.

- Vai enfrente... pode rir.

- A voz. O corpo? Você não notou?

- Bella, ele-a era uma mulher. Eu achei que ele... ela... aquilo estivesse rouco. E o corpo era muito feminino. Aquilo tinha até peitos! Peitos, Bella! Grandes!

- Ah... - ela murmurou olhando pros lábios. - E aí?

- Aí que eu soquei a cara do infeliz até implorar pra eu parar e depois paguei 400 dólares praquilo arrumar alguma coisa da espécie dele pra seduzir o Emmet.

- E aí? - ela disse enquanto ria rapidinho.

- E aí que na noite seguinte Emmett quase comeu um... uma... aquilo. E de quebra perdeu a namorada! Desde então aquela história nunca foi mencionada. Nem da minha parte, nem da dele. Espero que ele continue acreditando nisso.

- Ok... – ela disse e então riu tanto, mas tanto que suas pernas não aguentaram seu corpo e ela ficou no chão rindo.

Eu a acompanhei rindo depois que superei as minhas vergonhosas e nada másculas lembranças...

- Bella? – perguntei baixinho enquanto a ajudava a se levantar do chão.

- Oi? – ela disse com a voz fraquinha de tanto que riu.

- Você ainda me ama? – perguntei sério porque não é toda mulher que quer namorar um cara que quase transou com outro cara.

- Depende... – ela falou com um olhar brincalhão.

- De que? – perguntei já sabendo que ela ainda me amava.

- Você gostou?

- Hunf! – resmunguei...

- Lógico que eu te amo, bocó! Só fico com pena dele... – então ela riu mais ainda.

- E eu posso saber o porquê?

- Ele nunca pôde aproveitar o nosso 'amigão'... – ela disse olhando pro meu pau e mordendo os lábios.

Puta. Merda.

- Bella... A gente tá em público. Será que você pode, por favor, não me olhar assim?

- Eu achava que você lembrava da minha fantasia... – ela disse acariciando meu peitoral por cima da camisa e levantando a sobrancelha.

Minha respiração ficou acelerada e o sangue do meu cérebro começou a descer pra uma região bem pulsante - que não era o coração - no segundo em que lembrei da sua fantasia... e de nós transando na parede da boate com 3 pessoas observando.

- Amor. Por favor. - supliquei porque se ela insistisse eu não seria capaz de responder por mim.

- É... parece que a lembrança daquela sua namorada mexeu contigo.

- Tá falando o que mijona?

Vi o rosto da Bella ficar vermelho e eu me preparei mentalmente pra sessão porrada, mas ela só gargalhou. Alto.

- Eu amo você. – ela disse e envolveu meu pescoço ficando na ponta do pé.

- E eu, você. – respondi largando a cesta no chão enquanto envolvia sua cintura e beijava seus lábios.

E devo admitir que não planejava em estender o beijo. Pelo menos não agora. Mas no segundo que bela soltou o ar no meu rosto e afundou seus dedos no meu cabelo não vi outra alternativa se não inclinar meu rosto pro lado e aprofundar o beijo. Minha língua não pediu entrada. Não precisei. No segundo que virei meu rosto Bella já tinha seus lábios entreabertos me esperando, e eu fui. A apertava forte contra mim enquanto tirava sua língua pra dançar numa dança sensual, erótica. Minha vontade era de jogar Bella contra a primeira árvore e fudê-la ali mesmo, sem medir atitudes ou fazer sentido algum. Só queria, ou melhor, precisava estar dentro dela. Sentir seu calor me abraçar... Mas não. Mantive minhas mãos em sua cintura acariciando, apertando, provocando. E no segundo que Bella começou a gemer em minha boca me afastei, evitando danos maiores. Eu não queria estragar meus planos pra hoje e se Bella continuasse tão rendida e gemendo em minha boca eu certamente a levaria de volta pra nossa casa. Bella afastou nossos lábios e me abraçou apertado. Envolvi-a num abraço igual, encostei meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça e fiquei brincando com os cabelos que alcançavam suas costas.

- Então... Onde vai ser o piquenique.

- Eu queria que não estivesse com neve, assim te levaria pro Cherry Hill.

- Acho que não conheço...

- É bonito. Mas como não podemos ir pra lá porque é aberto vamos pra um restaurante que tem uma área que a parte de cima é de vidro.

- Como assim?

- Você vai ver... – falei dando um estalinho em seus lábios e voltando a carregar a cesta.

Caminhamos por cerca de 15 minutos. Bella estava com seu sobretudo – que ela tinha esquecido no meu carro - mas ainda assim passando frio. Retirei meu casaco e coloquei por cima do seu ombro. Bella olhou pra mim com um olhar que afirmava que ela ia reclamar, mas antes dela poder falar qualquer coisa voltei a segurar sua mão na minha e a levei aos meus lábios. Pelo canto do meu olho vi um sorriso pequeno no rosto dela enquanto ela caminhava chutando alguns resquícios de neve.

O fato é que o dono desse restaurante é amigo da minha família e ele topou nos deixar usar o segundo andar – que costuma ficar reservado pra festas – assim que ele soube o motivo de eu querer levar minha namorada pra lá. A única exigência dele foi que eu, se algum dia for entrevistado pelo meu trabalho humanitário, cite que fui no seu restaurante no dia da minha viagem. O restaurante começava a funcionar na hora do almoço, por isso fiz uma cesta com comidas; e eu queria um café da manhã, num lugar quente, com uma vista bonita e que fosse confortável, mas não abrisse mão da sua simplicidade.

Caminhamos em silêncio. Apenas os barulhos dos carros e de pouquíssimos pássaros preenchiam o vazio da nossa conversa; e pela primeira vez eu estava tenso ao lado dela. Temia que Bella trouxesse a tona a minha viagem, que implorasse mais uma vez pra eu não ir, mas acima de tudo, temia não ter forças pra partir.

- Falta muito? – perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Não amor. É ali. – apontei praquela casa que era uma mescla de moderno com rústico. Mas ao contrário do que me lembrava, o segundo andar estava coberto e só possuía grandes janelas de vidro. Não era tão bom quanto eu lembrava, mas ia servir.

- Uma casa? No Central Park?

- É um restaurante, amor... É de um amigo do meu pai.

- Ah...

- E a comida na cesta?

- Ele tá vazio. A gente só vai ter o lugar, não tem ninguém pra cozinhar agora.

- Ah... Eu adorei. É lindo.

- É... - concordei levando-a pra lá.

Puxei a chave que ele me deu hoje de manhã antes de passar na casa da minha mãe, abri a porta e depois que Bella já tinha entrado eu a segui e depois tranquei a porta. Levei-a até o segundo andar e a sentei num sofá que tinha ali. Dei um beijo suave em seus lábios enquanto levava a cesta pra uma mesa. De dentro da cesta puxei um cobertor – que minha mãe insistiu em colocar – e cobri Bella, que me deu um delicioso sorriso em resposta. Novamente a beijei nos lábios, porque não consigo ficar um segundo longe. E retirei as comidas da cesta. Num prato coloquei os sanduíches, os _muffins_ de _blueberry_ e os _cookies_ de pasta de amendoim. Peguei dois copos e a garrafa de suco, peguei minha gaita colocando-a no bolso e fui até ela no sofá. Bella puxou o cobertor para fora do seu corpo e deu um tapinha no sofá sinalizando pra eu me sentar ao seu lado. Me sentei com o braço do sofá nas minhas costas e o encosto no sofá no meu lado direito, abri as pernas e bati no sofá pra Bella sentar entre as minhas pernas. Meu amor sentou-se com as costas no meu peito e deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ofereci o prato e o suco pra ela – que prontamente começou a comer – e fiquei brincando com os cachos da ponta dos seus cabelos.

- Não vai comer?

- Eu comi na casa da minha mãe enquanto ela tava fazendo a cesta... Mas esse _muffin_ ta espetacular... eu até poderia comer um pedaço de novo. – Bella riu e me deu um pedaço – Huuum... Delicioso. Ah. O _cookie_ também. – Bella gargalhou alto e me deu um _cookie_ inteiro.

Depois que terminei de comer sentei mais reto no sofá e encostei meu queixo em seu ombro. O cobertor estava sobre nós dois e assim que ela terminou de comer depositou o prato no chão e se aconchegou mais a mim. Suas mãos faziam carinhos despreocupados na parte externa da minha coxa e as minhas em sua barriga levemente acentuada. Deus como eu amava essa mulher.

Nós dois estávamos imersos em pensamentos enquanto admirávamos a paisagem branca, solitária, fria e silenciosa a nossa frente.

Apertei mais seu corpo no meu e beijei seu pescoço. Bella acariciou minhas pernas e inclinou mais o rosto pra me dar angulação. Não era sexual... eram apenas carícias de dois amantes desesperados pela confirmação do amor outro. Puxei minha gaita da cesta e comecei a tocar. Bella ficou surpresa no início, mas logo se acostumou. A música era sofrida, arrastada, nostálgica e saudosista. Exatamente como eu me sentia no momento_... Somewhere Over The Rainbow.__  
_  
Bella murmurava a música junto com o choro da minha gaita e eu nunca me senti mais completo, mais aquecido, mais compreendido, mais amado... Eu tinha apenas uma certeza em minha vida: Bella seria a mãe dos meus filhos, carregaria meu nome - seria minha esposa. Até o dia que um de nós dois deixar de viver. Porque eu nunca vou abrir mão desta mulher. Nunca.

Assim que a música acabou eu emendei em algumas tranqüilas e como minha vida gira em torno da Bella acabei tocando sua canção de ninar na gaita. Ela não ficou perfeita porque era a primeira vez que tocava, mas ainda assim. Bonita, pura, emocionada, apaixonada... Ouvi uns soluços chorosos vindos da minha Bella e ela se aconchegou ainda mais em mim dando pequenos beijos ao longo do meu braço que estava flexionado. Quando a música acabou Bella estava silenciosa... Dormindo. _Um__ anjo._

E estava tranquilo. Pela primeira vez me sentindo feliz... completo. Eu tinha Bella. Tinha o amor da minha vida, daqueles que servem de história. E esse amor era recíproco. Nós estamos morando juntos, problemas sempre vão existir, mas ainda assim... juntos. A abracei mais apertado e enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço pra sentir o seu cheiro – flores frescas.

_Meu amor.__Minha mulher._

Essa idéia nunca fez tanto sentido na minha vida como nesse momento, meu coração disparava e minhas mãos ansiavam por ela, pra tocá-la. Não me envergonho em assumir que estou chorando. Não. A saudade já era esmagadora, a consciência pesada por eu querer ficar em NY era insuportável e essa crise moral que eu estava passando era escrota o suficiente pra me deixar inquieto.

Mas não agora.

Eu tinha paz nos braços do meu anjo, porque finalmente eu estava em casa... Por pouco tempo, mas tinha.

E isso me fez repensar nos meus planos de noite.

Meus dedos dedilhavam o corpo da Bella lentamente... adorando-a. Meu nariz passeava pelo seu ombro, pescoço, maxilar... desejando-a. Meu coração pulsava dentro do meu peito... amando-a.

E então minhas inseguranças se desvaneceram e nada além dela fazia sentido pra mim. Estava absolutamente fascinado com meu anjo dormindo nos meus braços. A maneira como seu nariz mexia ou como ela abria e fechava a boca emitindo sons inidentificáveis.

_Minha Bella._

Bella foi aos pouquinho acordando depois do que pareceram horas e eu tenho a impressão que foi por causa das minhas carícias, mas eu não me preocupava. Não podia me importar se o resultado disso seria ver seus olhos mais uma vez. Seus lindos e expressivos olhos castanhos. _Janelas da alma_, já dizia Da Vinci...

**~*~**

**  
Bella Swan**

Eu dormi leve o suficiente pra sentir o tempo inteiro as carícias que as mãos e boca do Edward faziam no meu corpo, ouvi-lo sussurrar palavras de amor ou ser aconchegada cada vez mais forte em seu peito.

Era como se ele estivesse memorizando cada segundo daquele nosso momento, como se ele não quisesse deixá-lo esvair... Um amor, _meu amor_... Eventualmente a exaustão que parecia cada vez mais presente no me dia a dia deu lugar a um estado de alerta completo onde o toque das mãos e lábios do Edward não me pareciam mais tão distantes, mas eu continuei fingir estar dormindo só pra mantê-lo me acariciando. Eu diria que era patético se eu não estivesse fazendo proveito. Seus dedos gelados por conta da temperatura baixa de NY faziam círculos nas minhas coxas e braços e com seu nariz ele acariciava meus ombros. As vezes utilizava a boca pra dar pequenos beijinhos, sendo o mais delicado possível pra não me acordar. E não existia nada na minha vida que eu quisesse mais do que acordar todos dias nos braços deste homem. Absolutamente nada.

- Você é uma péssima atriz. – Edward falou no meu ouvido rindo e eu não pude evitar o sorriso do meu rosto.

- Como você adivinhou? – perguntei enquanto esticava minhas pernas e os braços por cima de sua cabeça pra me espreguiçar.

Edward colocou suas mãos na minha barriga, por dentro da blusa, de maneira sapeca e me deu um beijo estalado no pescoço me fazendo gargalhar por causa da cosquinha.

- Você estava corada, seus olhinhos mexiam dentro da pálpebra e você tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios; então das duas uma: ou você estava sonhando algo realmente bom ou você tava fingindo que estava dormindo, minha moleca! – ele disse e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. - E eu chutei que você tava acordada e acertei!

- É porque tava tãaao gostoso.

- O que?

- Seus carinhos!

- Você não precisa dormir pra eu te fazer carinho, amor. – ele disse me puxando pra sentar de lado em seu colo.

- Ótimo! – falei rindo quando ele abraçou minha cintura e encostou o queixo em meu ombro alinhando-o na altura da minha bochecha e ficou dando pequenos beijinhos consecutivos. – Você é tãaao bobo!

- Apaixonado amor... Apaixonado. – ele falou entre os beijos e eu ri mais uma vez, completamente exultante.

- Entãaaao... – falei séria e ele parou de me beijar pra me olhar – Ouvi dizer por aí... que você ia fazer cafuné em mim. Verdade ou só um boato? – perguntei ainda séria fazendo-o gargalhar.

- Tá com sono de novo? – ele perguntou enquanto deitava minha cabeça em seu peito e acariciava meus cabelos.

- Não... só carente.

- Jura?

- Mhm... acho que é por antecipação. – falei sem conseguir esconder a tristeza em minha voz.

Edward suspirou e me apertou ainda mais em seus braços sussurrando palavras de conforto e encorajamento até que eu realmente comecei a acreditar que tudo ficaria bem e que ele voltaria pra mim.

A manhã passou como um borrão com conversas sobre tudo e nada, com Edward tocando e me ensinando – mas depois que o meu "brilha brilha estrelinha" pareceu mais com um "parabéns pra você" percebi que não nasci pra tocar gaita – então ficava apenas murmurando enquanto ele tocava. Falamos sobre praticamente tudo, menos sobre sua viagem. Eu não queria saber o que ele ia fazer, contanto que ele voltasse pra mim ele podia ir até a lua.

- Eu to com fome. – ele reclamou levantando sua cabeça da minha barriga.

Em determinado momento da manhã eu deitei no sofá de barriga pra cima e ele deitou entre minhas pernas de barriga pra baixo com a cabeça apoiada na minha barriga enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

- Você quer voltar pra casa? Eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer.

- Não. Quero ficar aqui. Tem mais comida na cesta.

- Hum... Ok. Que horas são?

- Não faço idéia.

- Não pode olhar no seu relógio?- perguntei rindo enquanto mirava o relógio que ficava em seu pulso.

- To com preguiça. - Ele disse beijando minha barriga e depois me olhando. – E fome!

- E isso foi a maior indireta dos tempos. – disse gargalhando enquanto me levantava do sofá. Edward não mostrou muita resistência pra sair de cima de mim.

- Como assim, amor?! – perguntou num falso ultraje.

- _Estou com fome e preguiça de levantar pra pegar comida que ah, tem na cesta!_– falei imitando sua voz e arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

- Que Absurdo! Eu jamais faria isso! – ele falou sério enquanto eu alcançava a cesta. – E eu adoraria um sanduíche de peru! - acrescentou rindo.

Eu gargalhei alto e fiz um prato pra nós dois com 3 sanduíches – dois pra ele e um pra mim – peguei um saco de batata chips enorme e dois potinhos com salada que vi ali.

- Vai beber o que? – perguntei sem encará-lo tentando equilibrar as coisas nas minhas mãos furadas.

- Ainda tem suco aqui. Vem, senta aqui comigo... – ele disse e quando me aproximei pegou os pratos da minha mão e esperou eu me sentar ao seu lado pra me entregar os dois potes com salada.

- Hey. Um deles é seu, amor.

- Negativo, Chiz... Come os dois se não vai ficar com fome. Eu insisto que você fiquei com o meu...

- Mais ainda tem sanduíche e batatinha!

- E você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você comer essas besteiras? - ele disse enquanto se ocupava de abrir o saco de batatas.

- Aaaaaah! Que absurdo... – disse arrancando um sanduíche do prato e dando uma mordida tão grande que não coube na minha boca.

- Eu tava só brincando, sua esfomeada! - Ele disse rindo.

- Eu como por dois! – disse com a boca cheia arrancando uma gargalhada sonora e gostosa dele.

Já estávamos novamente embolados num abraço estranho no sofá – minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, meu braço esquerdo rodeando seu peitoral, o braço esquerdo dele rodeando minha cintura e o direito brincando com algumas mechas do meu cabelo e nossas pernas emboladas tentando caber juntas naquele sofá.

Foi um suplício pro Edward comer a salada, o que me deixou completamente estarrecida. Sempre achei que médicos tinham uma alimentação saudável, mas não o meu... Ele só queria saber das batatinhas e depois do terceiro saco que ele pegou na cesta decidi dar uma bronca e foi só quando ele falou "tá bom, mãe" que eu percebi meu instinto maternal aflorado.

- Amor! Olha a hora! – Edward falou do nada me dando um susto.

- O que tem a hora?

- São três horas! Você tem um compromisso às três e meia com a Alice. Diabos, por que ela não me ligou?! – ele reclamou tirando o celular do bolso. – Há, silencioso... – murmurou mexendo em algumas teclas.

- Eu achei que esse ia ser um dia só pra gente... – lamuriei baixinho.

- Vai ser amor, mas você vai precisar da Alice nisso. Acredite. – ele disse dando um beijo na minha testa e eu me desenrosquei dele pra levantar.

- Onde é meu compromisso?

- Em casa...

- Hun?

- Eu vou te levar num lugar e ela vai te ajudar a se arrumar.

- Ah não... – reclamei voltando a sentar. - eu não vou! - falei cruzando os braços no peito.

Edward ajoelhou na minha frente entre minhas pernas e me olhou com um beiço lindo.

- Você não quer fazer isso por mim?

- Grrrr! Malditos Cullens e seus beiços! – reclamei me levantando novamente.

Ele gargalhou de novo enquanto levantava e deu um tapinha na minha bunda.

- Heeey!

- Ai meu deus! Como eu odeio esses hormônios de grávidas! – ele disse rindo baixinho e dobrando o cobertor que deixamos no sofá enquanto eu jogava o lixo fora e depois arrumamos juntos a cesta.

- Muito bem. – disse dando um tapa na sua bunda fazendo-o pular.

- Hey! – ele disse tentando esconder um sorriso.

- Você não pode dar como desculpa os hormônios... – falei com um sorriso presunçoso e a sobrancelha levantada.

- Quem falou em desculpas? – ele falou com um sorriso mais presunçoso que o meu.

- Arght!

Ele riu alto e me puxou enterrando seus dedos no meu cabelo e clamando minha boca como sua num beijo completamente fora de órbita. _Nunca fora assim... _Ele começou calmo, gentil... Mas assim que minhas mãos tocaram seu rosto trazendo-o mais pra mim, as suas desceram pra minha cintura trazendo-me mais pra ele. Nossas línguas se enroscavam num frenesi e eu me vi completamente entregue a ele. Notei que meu corpo estava sendo empurrado pra trás e gemi assim que senti algo muito frio entrar em contato com minhas costas. Abri instantaneamente o olho e vi que era a janela do restaurante. Edward se apossou do meu pescoço também o clamando como seu. Pouco tempo depois nossas blusas estavam no chão e a sua boca no meu seio por cima do sutiã que permanecia intacto. Minha mão não conseguia encontrar moradia fixa. Ela se apoderava de cada centímetro do seu corpo de maneira desesperada, necessitada... e ele me compreendia e dizia que gostava da minha atitude através dos seus gemidos roucos e abafados pela minha pele. Como num filme, no segundo em que ele levantou minha perna encaixando seu quadril no meu pra roçar nossas necessidades seu celular gritou um toque estridente, rápido e contínuo que me lembrou Alice.

Grunhi de raiva e parei de sugar sua orelha enquanto ele enterrava a cabeça entre o vale dos meus seios suspirando resignado.

- Maldita anã!

- Timing perfeito! – falei rindo e acariciando a sua cabeça.

- Eu só atendo porque você realmente precisa estar lá... – ele disse pegando o celular e atendendo a chamada. – Oi pimpolha! Eu sei... é o transito. Muita neve no chão... Relaxa pitoco, a gente chega aí em uns 5 minutos no máximo! Aqui... to vendo o prédio já. Beijo, tchau!

- Você acha que consegue enganar a Alice? - perguntei rindo...

- Não. Mas consegui irritar! – ele disse sorrindo e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Em pouco mais de 15 minutos estávamos em frente ao seu prédio.

- Eu não vou subir... Alice tá la em cima te esperando. - ele disse.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer nesse meio tempo.

- O que?

- Parte da surpresa... – ele disse piscando.

- Poxa... eu queria tanto saber... – disse manhosa e imitando seu bico de mais cedo.

Edward riu coçando sua nuca e me deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Você vai, na hora certa... – ele disse sorrindo e o brilho que vi em seus olhos foi suficiente pra confiar nele.

Desci do seu carro e fui até o apartamento sem olhar pra trás, caso contrário mudaria de idéia... Alice estava me esperando pronta para matar, com uma toalha numa mão e uma bolsinha com vários produtos de beleza na outra. Tomei um banho tranquilizante na banheira do Edward com direito a sais de banho e óleos relaxantes enquanto Alice e eu conversávamos sobre o meu dia com Edward – até o momento – e nossos planos futuros. Por incrível que pareça a tortura não foi tão ruim assim; me diverti demais com Alice e ela fez o tempo voar enquanto fazia minha maquiagem e cabelo.

- Hum... – ela fez uma cara de desagrado.

- O que?

- O Edward já devia estar aqui! Não vou conseguir terminar -- ela foi interrompida pelo barulho da campainha. – É ele! não sai daqui, Bella! Você ainda não está pronta!

Então eu fiquei com os nervos aflorados louca de curiosidade esperando a pequena voltar, o que não demorou mais do que alguns minutos. Ela estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você vai amar!! – ela deu um gritinho batendo palmas.

- O que?

- A sua surpresa! – ela disse rindo enquanto se enfiava no armário dele buscando alguma coisa.

- Alice? Se perdeu aí? – perguntei quando só consegui ver as perninhas dela de fora.

Então ela saiu com uma capa protetora de vestidos maior do que ela.

- Tira o roupão que agora falta o vestido! – ela disse com um sorriso enorme!

- Ok... – falei corando enquanto tirava o roupão ficando apenas de calcinha porque ela insistiu que eu não colocasse o sutiã. – UOU! – exclamei quando vi o vestido guardado por aquela capa cinza. – Maravilhoso.

- Gostou? – ela disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ta brincando? – falei me aproximando do vestido pra tocá-lo... - Eu amei!!

- Eu sabia!

- Eu vou usa-lo?

- Yep!

- E se não couber?

- Eu ajustei pro seu tamanho.

- Como?

- Er... digamos que Ângela me ajudou a roubar uns vestidos do seu armário... – ela disse corando e eu gargalhei!

- Obrigada, Alice... Ele é lindo!

- É um Marie Alice! – ela falou dando um gritinho!

- Um o que?

- Marie Alice, Bella. Se alguém te perguntar quem desenhou o vestido você diz: Marie Alice.

- Ok... Ela é realmente genial. – falei observando o vestido.

- Arrãn... – ela "limpou a garganta" e eu a olhei. No seu rosto tinha um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Ooooh! Foi você!

- Éeeeeee! Fui eu! – ela disse rindo de orelha a orelha!

- É espetacular!

- Eu sei! E vai ficar perfeito em você!

E ficou... É como se tivesse sido feito só pra mim. Perfeito. Depois do vestido devidamente colocado ela deu uns últimos retoques na maquiagem e no cabelo.

- Pronta pra matar... – ela disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada, pequena! Mesmo... – falei sinceramente.

- Vai! – ela disse me dando um empurrãozinho pra eu sair do quarto e imediatamente senti meu estômago no pé. O nervoso que me acometeu foi gigante. Só em saber que Edward estava me esperando do outro lado da porta me deixava com as mãos suadas e o coração disparado. Se eu achava que Edward casual ou com seu uniforme hospitalar era de tirar o fôlego, nada me preparava pra o que estava vendo agora... Nada.

Edward estava delicioso naquele smoking. Mas o mais interessante foi o fato de ele não estar com gravata e os dois primeiros botões estarem abertos. Sorri, incapaz de conter minha excitação e fui até ele. Edward, entretanto, estava completamente parado em sua posição com os olhos grudados no meu corpo sem se prender em um lugar específico. Aparentemente ele gostou do que viu. Suas mãos estavam pra trás e quando me aproximei um pouco mais, ficando mais ou menos com um braço de distancia, ele abriu um enorme sorriso e trouxe pra frente do seu corpo uma caixa quadrada e transparente e dentro dela tinham algumas pequenas orquídeas brancas.

- Vire-se pra mim, Bella... – ele pediu sussurrando suavemente acariciando meu rosto com as costas das suas mãos.

Me virei de costas pra ele e senti suas mãos passeando pelos meus ombros e depois ele aplicou um beijo demorado na base do meu pescoço nú. Me inclinei para seu toque e ele circulou minha cintura com seus braços.

- Você está espetacular, meu amor. Simplesmente deslumbrante... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e depois deu um beijo no meu rosto que estava completamente corado.

- Você também, amor... Muito... Elegante. – falei rindo baixinho.

- Obrigado. – ele disse depositando mais um beijo no meu pescoço. – Trouxe orquídeas dessa vez.

- Eu vi, são lindas... – falei enquanto pegava a caixinha em minhas mãos.

- Negativo. – ele disse pegando-a de volta. – Essas vão contigo. – então começou a pegar uma a uma e aplicar cuidadosamente no meu cabelo que estava num coque elegante feito pelas mãos da Alice.

Depois de muito tempo senti suas mãos deslizarem pelos meus braços e enlaçarem meus dedos nos seus. Suspirei encostando meu corpo no dele.

- Sabe o que elas significam? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa no meu ouvido.

- Não... – falei enquanto sentia meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

- _Força..._– e então beijou demoradamente cada um dos meus ombros –_Beleza..._– disse beijando os dois lados do meu pescoço. – _Luxúria..._– sussurrou contra meu ouvido e depois tomou meu lóbulo o sugando levemente e eu me agradeci mentalmente por não estar de brincos (Alice não permitiu que eu colocasse jóia alguma). Gemi em resposta me encostando mais nele e o senti virar meu corpo pra ficar de frente pra ele. Então ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e o que vi ali me fez sorrir imediatamente. – _E amor..._– ele disse contra meus lábios. – Eu te amo, meu amor. Demais...

Apenas concordei com a cabeça evitando vociferar meus sentimentos com medo de quebrar a pureza do momento e toquei seus lábios com os meus.

Foi um beijo que começou tão leve e puro como um toque de uma _bela_ flor, depois foi ficando cada vez mais _forte_ e intenso por causa da _luxúria_ que assolava nós dois e quando sua língua tocou a minha não pude conter o gemido que saiu de dentro de mim. Envolvi seu pescoço com meu braços e grudei meu corpo no seu. As mãos dele garantiam minha permanência em seu abraço apertado enquanto sua boca fazia o trabalho de me marcar como sendo dele. Era um beijo abarrotado de sentimentos: paixão, necessidade, luxúria, carinho... _amor_.

- Ã-rrãn... - ouvi alguém pigarrear atrás de mim e xinguei mentalmente Alice (Só podia ser ela) por interromper mais um beijo nosso.

Quando ia me afastar do Edward ele apertou mais meu corpo contra o seu e invadiu minha boca com uma fome que nunca antes fora presenciada. Suas mãos passavam pelo meu corpo fazendo-me copiar seus movimentos e esquecer completamente da Alice. Seus lábios desceram pro meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos foram pra minha bunda.

Edward gemia alto contra a minha pele enquanto se esfregava em mim e, por incrível que pareça, ele não estava 'duro'.

- Nãaao! O cabelo não! – Alice gritou assim que as mãos do Edward subiram pra me segurar pelo pescoço.

- Achei que você não ia se pronunciar nunca, _voyeurzinha_!

- Só pra avisar que to indo embora... – ela disse e eu me virei em sua direção completamente envergonhada pelo "show". Alice estava igualmente vermelha e não conseguia sequer me encarar.

Depois que Alice foi embora eu cuidei de dar uns belas de uns tapas no Edward pela demonstração excessiva de afeto na frente da irmã dele e ele me provocou dizendo que demonstrações de afeto em público não costumavam ser um problema pra mim. Inútil dizer que dei mais alguns tapas nele.

- Ok, Bella. Chega. – ele disse segurando meus pulsos pra baixo.

- Parei... – disse séria e no segundo que nossos olhares se encontraram gargalhamos alto por conta da situação constrangedora.

Edward mexeu no bolso interno do seu paletó retirando uma caixinha de veludo vermelha retangular e me ofereceu.

- O que é isso? – perguntei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

- Um estetoscópio. – ele disse rindo. – O que acha que é, amor?

- Existem tantas possibilidades. – disse num tom de desafio. – Podem ser passagens extras pra Burundi – falei, mas logo me arrependi ao ver seu olhar de dor – Podem ser jóias, fotos, caneta, até mesmo música...

- Aff! Você é mestre em quebrar climas!

- Não fui eu que disse que era um estetoscópio.

- Desculpa. – ele disse rindo sem graça coçando sua nuca. – Isso aqui é um conjunto de jóias que pertenceu a minha avó e eu queria que fossem suas. – ele disse sorrindo e abriu a caixa revelando uma pulseira e brincos de ouro branco com diamantes, acho. Minha boca foi no chão e por lá ficou enquanto encarava o conjunto. Edward riu baixinho enquanto dava um beijo no meu pulso e depois colocou a pulseira e repetiu o processo com os brincos em minhas orelhas.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntei assim que senti o peso de carregar aquelas jóias de família.

- Se eu quero que a mulher mais importante da minha vida tome conta das jóias de uma mulher que um dia ocupou o mesmo posto? - ele disse sorrindo o meu sorriso.

Eu não pude evitar. Juro que tentei não destruir a maquiagem, mas as palavras dele me atingiram tão fundo que o choro desceu com força e os soluços quebraram o silencio daquele apartamento. Edward riu enquanto limpava delicadamente as lágrimas até que parassem de cair.

- Amo você. Tanto, tanto, tanto... – murmurei no seu peito enquanto ele fazia carinhos nas minhas costas.

- Eu também, Bella. - ele disse e depois deu um beijo na minha testa.

Edward me levou pra jantar num restaurante chique, refinado, no cardápio não tinha nem preço e a clientela fazia eu me sentir 'simples' com o meu vestido... fora que a comida que vinha no prato era em uma quantidade ridícula de pequena. Depois de beliscarmos aqueles aperitivos que eles chamaram de jantar, paramos no posto de gasolina pra comer cachorro-quente e depois disso dirigimos por cerca de meia-hora até pararmos na frente do _Metropolitan Opera_. É um teatro espetacular, um dos maiores, onde acontecem desde de apresentações de orquestras à óperas famosas.

- O que nós vamos assistir? – perguntei sem conseguir esconder a animação.

- Achei que não ia perguntar nunca. – ele disse apertando a ponta do meu nariz entre seus dedos depois de já ter estacionado o carro.

- Entãaao...? – urgi.

- "_Swan Lake_" _(n.a.: Lago dos Cisnes)_. Gargalhei alto e dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Amei!! – falei ainda cheia de empolgação. – Nunca assisti, mas ouvi dizer que é incrível.

- Um dos melhores. – ele disse piscando o olho e saindo do carro. Esperei ele abrir a porta pra mim e assim que o fez me lancei em seu pescoço abraçando-o forte.

- Obrigada... – murmurei torcendo pra ele entender que não estava agradecendo apenas por ele me trazer pra assistir o balé.

- Eu que deveria estar agradecendo... - ele falou baixinho me abraçando ainda mais forte.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao nosso assento, Edward me explicou que o balé foi escrito por Tchaikovsky no final do século XIX e que retrata uma história de amor entre um Príncipe e uma princesa, na Rússia.

Odette, a princesa, vivia sob um feitiço onde ela era um cisne e que o feitiço só seria quebrado se alguém jurasse amor eterno a ela. O príncipe se apaixona e promete jurar amor a ela, mas acaba sendo enganado na sua festa de 21 anos e jura amor à irmã de Odette. Portanto ele vai atrás do feiticeiro que enfeitiçou sua verdadeira amada e o mata quebrando assim o feitiço.

Vou assumir que quando ele me contou a história fiquei um tanto quanto decepcionada. Para um dos romances mais conhecidos da história o enredo deste era muito fraco. Entretanto quando eu estava sentada e admirando aquelas pessoas dançando sob uma música tão bonita e num cenário tão estonteante simplesmente fui incapaz de evitar as lágrimas rolarem dos meus olhos no momento que Odette se transforma numa mulher e revela a verdade do feitiço para o príncipe e conta que somente em algumas horas da madrugada que ela pode se transformar em humana.

Não pude evitar de ficar nervosa no segundo em que o feiticeiro apareceu e Odette protegeu seu amado do mesmo colocando seu corpo na frente do dele; depois fiquei aliviada quando o feiticeiro foi embora.

Senti a dor da princesa quando ela explicou que o lago que agora vivia foi formado pelas lágrimas de sua mãe quando Odette foi enfeitiçada. Foi inevitável que eu ficasse encantada no segundo seguinte que Odette explicou que o feitiço só seria quebrado se um virgem que a amasse a desposasse e que se ele a traísse o feitiço retornaria e jamais seria quebrado e que o príncipe jurou que juraria amor a ela, que eles casariam e seu feitiço seria quebrado.

Senti a mesma decepção que Siegfried – o príncipe - quando ele percebeu que fora enganado por Odile - irmã de Odette - e pelo feiticeiro que juntos fizeram-no jurar amor eterno à ela, e não a sua verdadeira amada.

No momento em que o príncipe corre desesperado atrás de Odette para pedir seu perdão eu já estava chorando. Quando a enfeitiçada disse que ela morreria na próxima manhã porque Siegfried jurou amor a outra mulher eu já estava soluçando e Edward acariciava minhas costas. Quando o feiticeiro aparece e Odette conta ao seu amado que ela iria se matar caso contrário viraria um cisne pra sempre e este se joga no lago pra se matar com ela, minha visão já estava nublada.

Ao longo do espetáculo olhei para Edward algumas vezes. Sua expressão não variava muito, ou ele estava totalmente relaxado na cadeira de olhos fechados - apenas apreciando a música - ou ele estava olhando pro palco e no segundo que sentia meu olhar passava a me olhar também... então me dava um beijo rápido na testa ou nos lábios, apertava minha mão, que não saiu do aperto das suas, e voltava a assistir o balé.

Olhei pra Edward quando senti seus lábios nas costas da minha mão e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta e falou - sem emitir som: "Linda". Eu sorri e falei também sem emitir som: "Eu te amo". Ele sorriu satisfeito e voltou a beijar minha mão. Então a posicionou no lado esquerdo do seu peito e a manteve ali, segura entre seu coração que batia rápido demais e sua mão quente que aquecia a minha.

Quando a peça terminou Edward limpou minhas lágrimas e me deu um beijo demorado no canto dos meus lábios. Suspirei pesado e fui incapaz de impedir o choro que veio ao perceber que em algumas horas ele iria embora.

Horas... Por deus, só em pensar isso fazia meu coração se contorcer numa dor imensa.

**~*~**

**Edward Cullen**

Ri alto quando Bella sentou no meu colo e ficou soluçando no meu pescoço. O balé já tinha acabado há alguns minutos e o teatro começava a esvaziar, entretanto, Bella não conseguia parar de chorar pra que nós fossemos embora.

- Amor... tá tudo bem. Eles ficaram juntos em algum lugar. – Bella não respondeu, apenas me abraçou mais forte contra si e continuou chorando.

_Gravidez..._

Fiquei apenas acariciando suas costas e beijando cada lágrima que descia dos seus olhos. Eventualmente ela se acalmou e me olhou fundo nos olhos. O que vi ali fez meu estomago descer pro pé: _dor_. Bella estava sentindo dores e eu rindo delas... Abracei-a forte e implorei em sussurros pelo seu perdão.

- Promete pra mim que vai voltar. _Não pula no lago sem mim._ – ela murmurou contra meu pescoço e eu congelei ao perceber o motivo verdadeiro da sua dor.

- Nunca. Bella. Eu nunca vou te deixar. Entenda uma coisa, mulher... _Eu sou seu_, completamente seu. Não existe nada no mundo que me faça ficar longe de você. Acho que nem você tem essa capacidade... – falei rindo nessa ultima parte.

Bella me surpreendeu ao me beijar com força nos lábios. Correspondi ao beijo, mas não o deixei evoluir tanto já que estávamos em um teatro.

- Pronta pra próxima parada, Chiz? – perguntei quando separei nossos lábios e ela me olhou surpresa.

- Achei que tinha acabado.

- Eu sei que estou sendo uma bosta de um médico por fazer isso com você, mas só vou "acabar" quando embarcar naquele avião. Até aquele momento você é minha. – falei sorrindo e recebi um largo sorriso em resposta.

Bella saiu do meu colo e ofereceu sua mão pra mim, que imediatamente peguei e me levantei da cadeira.

- Onde é a próxima parada? - ela perguntou olhando pra frente.

- Até parece que você não me conhece, Chiz. Surpresa é surpresa. - falei e gargalhei alto quando ela bufou irritada.

Minhas mãos só desgrudaram das da Bella quando eu precisei sentar no meu banco do carro. Depois mantive seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus. Se tinha algo que eu não permitiria acontecer era que ela se separasse de mim. A única coisa capaz de fazer isso seria o avião, mas a separação só duraria duas semanas... Assim eu esperava.

- Huuum... eu conheço esse caminhooo... – Bella cantou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ah é? – perguntei e não evitei o sorriso quando a olhei.

- Mhmmm... Se você virar na próxima esquer... Eeeei! Você passou da entrada!

- Você acha que eu te levaria ao shopping?

- Cinema? Restaurante?

- No shopping Bella? Oh! – comentei num falso ultraje levando nossas mãos ao meu peito – você me magoou.

- Aawn! Coitadinho do meu bebê! – ela disse gargalhando e eu a acompanhei.

- Eu te amo, Chiz. E não vou te levar pra um shopping. – falei com desdém essa última parte.

- Eu também, panqueca.

- O que?

- Ué. Eu sou um cheescake, nada mais justo de você ser uma panqueca.

- Eu não tenho cara de panqueca!

- Eu não tenho cara de cheesecake!

- Mas você disse que gostava.

- Eu também gosto de panqueca!

- Eu não.

- Parece uma criança! – ela comentou rindo – Ok... Um apelido mais másculo.

- Isso. – falei beijando a junção dos seus dedos. – Másculo.

- Hum... O que acha de... Super-homem!

- Um e.t.? – perguntei assustado porque o super-homem definitivamente não era meu super-herói favorito... Eu era mais estilo... Doom ou até um Batman se quiser pensar em heróis. Mas não que eu esperasse que ela conhecesse vilões de HQs!

- Ele não é um ET! – ela reclamou.

- Ele é. Veio de outro planeta, Bella. – expliquei pacientemente.

- Ele não é verde e é maravilhoso.

- O que? – perguntei desviando meu olhar da estrada pra olhar pra ela.

- Edward... Por favor, não finja que não sabe do que estou falando! Ele é um pedaço!

Depois daquela discussão se o super-herói ou a aberração do _Smallville_ é ou não "um pedaço" nós chegamos a resolução que eu deixo qualquer ator que esteve no papel do superman ou o menininho esquisito no chinelo. Meu ego inflou de uma maneira inexplicável, mas quem sou eu pra contradizer a opinião da Bella sobre minhas características físicas, certo? Se ela diz que eu sou o homem mais bonito que ela já viu na vida e que um simples olhar meu a deixa trêmula eu só posso acreditar... Jamais duvidaria das palavras da minha amada.

- Chiz... – chamei baixinho me matando por interromper seu momento. Bella estava cantarolando junto com a música que tocava no rádio. Seus olhos fechados e a expressão relaxada enquanto ela brincava com meus dedos. Parei o carro no acostamento da rua.

- Uhm? – ela falou e me olhou sorrindo.

- Eu vou ter que te pedir uma coisa e sei que não vai gostar. – falei fazendo uma careta e ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Cospe. – ela demandou e eu gargalhei.

- Pega aí no porta-luvas... Nãaaao. – Falei segurando suas mãos impedindo-a de mexer ali – Deixa que eu pego. Mas fecha os olhos.

- Por que?

- Por favor, Bella...

- Umpf! – ela reclamou fechando os olhos.

Peguei a venda que tinha guardado ali tomando muito cuidado pra não deixa-la ver a caixinha de veludo que também estava ali. Meu coração disparou dentro do peito quando olhei pra caixa e percebi o peso que a minha decisão teria nas nossas vidas.

Coloquei a venda nos olhos dela chutando-me mentalmente por impedir o mundo de ver aquelas orbes castanhas, mas tendo certeza que ela apreciaria minha decisão. Assim que amarrei dei um beijo suave em seus lábios assustando-a levemente e voltei a tomar sua mão na minha.

Continuei dirigindo e notei que Bella estava mais calada, mais ansiosa. Ri baixinho quando notei que ela mordia seu lábio inferior. Ela devia estar se matando pra não tirar a venda...

Dirigi por mais 15 minutos e estacionei onde tinha me programado. Saí do carro e ajudei Bella a sair também. A cobri com seu sobretudo e peguei a caixinha no porta-luvas que pesava uma tonelada, ou que pelo menos parecia ter esse peso, e guardei no bolso do meu casaco. Fechei o carro e dei mais um beijo em Bella, mas dessa vez tomei meu tempo acariciando seus lábios com os meus.

-Mmmhm... – ela murmurou nos meus lábios e eu sorri encostando nossas testas. Os braços dela envolveram meu pescoço e eu envolvi sua cintura. – Já posso tirar a venda?

- Nope! – falei e dei mais um beijo em seus lábios.

- Nem queria mesmo... – ela disse dando de ombros e eu gargalhei alto.

- Claro, Chiz... Continue repetindo que você pode se convencer... – falei rindo e ela me acompanhou.

- Você tem sorte de ser muito bonito e de eu te amar tanto...

- Tenho... Eu sei. – disse sinceramente e segurei sua mão guiando-a pro nosso destino.

Notei que Bella estava mais atenta tentando ouvir sons e discernir seus significados. Eu ria silenciosamente do fato que ela ficava realmente muito... peculiar... vendada.

- Quase lá... – sussurrei no seu ouvido assim que entramos no elevador luxuoso do prédio e pedi pro homem dos botões pra apertar o último andar.

- Promete? – ela perguntou mexendo em suas unhas.

- Uhum... Promessa de escoteiro.

- Você não foi escoteiro.

- E daí?

- E daí que você não pode prometer pelos escoteiros.

- Jura? – perguntei sorrindo e meu sorriso só aumentou quando ela gargalhou.

Assim que chegamos agradeci ao homem que estava no elevador e guiei Bella – segurando em sua cintura – até o nosso destino.

- Falta muito? – ela perguntou fazendo um beicinho que lembrou Alice quando éramos criança e viajávamos de carro com meus pais.

- Quase. Conta até... vinte.

- Okay... – ela disse rindo e prosseguiu a contar baixinho. Gargalhei alto e a abracei forte por trás. Completamente incapaz de ficar longe dela. Beijei o meio da sua nuca causando tremores nela que me fizeram gargalhar.

Assim que chegamos no terraço e entramos na parte externa dele me posicionei na frente dela e retirei a venda com cuidado; depois beijei seus olhos e saí de sua frente.  
Bella ofegou e seus olhos não paravam num lugar só.

- Edward... isso é... nossa... lindo.

- Que bom que gostou. – sorri e a levei até o para-peito pra ela visualizar melhor a cidade.

- Onde estamos?

- _Empire States Building_.

- Meu deus, meu amor!! Eu sempre quis vir aqui.

Sorri contente por ela ter ficado feliz e abracei sua cintura por trás encostando meu queixo em seu ombro.

- Eu gosto demais daqui.

- Eu posso entender o porquê. Deus, Edward... Eu poderia morar aqui.

- Acho que eu também, mas só se não estivesse chovendo.

- Ta nevando...

- Muito pouco, amor.

- Uhum... Esse lugar é espetacular.

- Mhm...

- Dá pra ver nosso prédio daqui? – ela perguntou olhando pra baixo.

Sua frase foi tão simples, mas suficiente pra mexer com todos os meus nervos. "Nosso prédio". Eu sei que ela já tinha aceitado morar comigo, mas ouvi-la dizer isso causou um efeito completamente diferente. Abracei-a mais forte contra mim e ela encostou sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Dá sim...

E então comecei a mostrá-la os principais pontos da cidade. Tivemos uma conversa casual e divertida ali, no topo de NY, olhando as luzes da cidade iluminarem nós dois.

- Então... – falei chamando sua atenção e ela me olhou. – Tá tendo um casamento aqui, topa ir?

- Você foi convidado?

- Nope... – falei e ri porque a situação era realmente engraçada.

- Então você quer ir como?

- Ué, indo!

- Edward... de penetra?

- É! Ah Bella, pode parar de charme... – falei porque vi a excitação presente também em seus olhos.

- Ahn?

- Eu sei que você quer ir.

- Eu... er... não.

- Vai dizer que nunca entrou de penetra numa festa?

- Edward... - ela disse corando.

- Não acredito! Chiz Swan nunca foi uma penetra?!

- Er... eu... é... nunca fui muito de festa.

- Meu deus, Bella. Inacreditável.

- Edward! - ela reclamou olhando pra baixo.

- Bella... Pensa só, tem tudo pra dar certo, a gente já veio até vestido pra ir a um casamento.

- Não seria ópera?

- Mesma coisa... Roupa chique é tudo igual o que muda é a "estrela" da atração, digo... evento. - falei puxando seus braços e nos encaminhando pra sala de recepção.

- Edward... – ela reclamou com seu rosto extremamente vermelho e eu me vi incapaz de conter a vontade de beijar seus lábios.

Me aproximei do seu rosto ao ponto de sentir sua respiração bater nos meus lábios e a olhei nos olhos.

- Vamos? – perguntei com nossos lábios tão próximos que os meus acabaram roçando levemente nos dela.

- Uhn?

- Sim?

- Ahan... – ela disse já de olhos fechados e eu ri porque tinha certeza que ela nem fazia idéia do que estava respondendo. Mas também não importava já que suas mãos estavam forçando meu rosto na direção do dela. Eu também não fazia mais idéia do que estava acontecendo. Fui incapaz de fazer outra coisa se não obedecer sua demanda pela minha boca.

- Amo você. – sussurrei antes de mergulhar em seus beijos, seus lábios, suas carícias... Seu amor.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

- Eu não quero... – reclamei no peito do Edward quando ele começou a tentar me puxar pra entrar de penetra naquela festa.

- Nossa, Bella... Essa pose de recatada não combina com você amor... Eu já te vi agindo na cama. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e meu corpo se arrepiou imediatamente com o contato.

- Edward... – choraminguei porque estava realmente com vergonha.

- Chiz, meu amor. Você precisa viver experiências do agora. Para de pensar nas conseqüências amor, na pior das hipóteses nós vamos só ser expulsos.

- Edward! E a humilhação?

- Ah sim, porque você tem um nome conhecidíssimo a zelar...

- Ok, eu não tenho. Mas você tem, _Cullen_. – falei com um sorriso triunfante do rosto sabendo que tinha ganhado a discussão.

- Você vê. Eu tenho um nome a zelar e não estou nem um pouco preocupado. – disse imitando meu sorriso e eu dei um tapa em seu ombro. – Anda amor, eu preciso que você comece a aproveitar as oportunidades boas que a vida te proporciona. Você tá perdendo tempo demais se escondendo atrás da sua vergonha.

- Oportunidades boas? Entrar de penetra numa festa?! – perguntei incrédula.

- No topo do _Empire State_! – ele exclamou como se tivesse constatando o óbvio.

- Argh! Desisto! – bufei rendida!

- Você vai gostar.

- Sabe o que é mais impressionante? – perguntei enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pra recepção da festa.

- Uhm?

- Você é rico e tem contatos, poderia entrar nessa festa sem ser penetra.

- Mas aí perderia toda a graça. – ele disse piscando.

- Oh deus...

- Você é tão medrosa.

- Não sou!

- Ridiculamente medrosa.

- Não sou!

- Tá se tremendo de medo de alguém te pegar.

- Não estou, Edward! – reclamei.

- Aposto que não vai nem ter coragem de cumprimentar os noivos.

- Você vai? - perguntei incrédula.

- Lógico! Acha que vou numa festa de casamento sem cumprimentar os noivos?

- Eles não te convidaram!

- Eles provavelmente nem sabem disso.

- Lógico que sabem.

- Bella, meu chiz... Essas pessoas ricas nem se ocupam em fazer uma lista de convidados, simplesmente contratam alguém pra fazê-la.

- Hum...

- Eu ainda aposto que você não faz nada de ousado nessa festa. Você não teria coragem nem de dançar comigo!

- Edward?

- Hun?

- Cala a boca! – bufei irritada e ele gargalhou.

A gente já estava na festa há uma hora mais ou menos. Edward estava completamente entrosado numa conversa com um político que era democrata. Eu estava conversando com sua esposa que também estava grávida.

Edward montou uma história que o meu filho era dele e que nós íamos nos casar. Disse que éramos amigos do noivo e que eles dois se conheceram através da irmã da namorada de um amigo do primo dele. Inútil dizer que ninguém acompanhou o raciocínio e não voltaram a perguntar de onde éramos. Não falamos com os noivos e Edward me chamou de maluca por cogitar essa hipótese. Quando eu apontei que a idéia fora dele, apenas desconversou e fingiu que nunca tivemos aquela conversa. Decidi relevar apenas pelo fato de que eu estava me livrando de mais um momento vergonhoso.

Edward e esse seu novo amigo me provocaram por bons minutos sobre como eu era tímida e incapaz de me aventurar.

No auge da irritação bolei um plano em minha mente que entraria em ação no segundo que Edward fosse pro banheiro, e por isso que eu trazia sempre alguma bebida pra ele.

- Amor...

- Hum?

- Eu vou ao banheiro rapidinho, me espera aqui tá?

- Uhum... – falei com um sorriso pequeno e Martha, a mulher do novo amigo do Edward, acompanhou meu sorriso porque ela sabia do meu plano.

Edward me deu um beijo na têmpora e saiu. Assim que ele saiu das minhas vistas fui pro palco, onde tinha uma banda e fiz um sinal de positivo com meu dedo pro pianista. Martha tinha me ajudado e combinou tudo com o músico. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Meu rosto pegava fogo, minhas mãos tremiam e suavam e eu não conseguia olhar pra ninguém. Apenas pro teto. Pouco tempo depois ouvi, atrás de mim, um dedilhar nas teclas do piano e olhei pra frente, procurando por ele. Evidentemente Edward estava sentado em sua cadeira com sua total atenção virada pra mim. Ele sorria juvenilmente e balançava a cabeça se negando a acreditar que eu faria aquilo.  
_Deus, nem eu acreditava!_

Olhei nos olhos dele que estavam cintilantes. Seu rosto levemente corado e um sorriso genuíno plantado em seus lábios. Deixei meu olhar passar pelo salão e parou nos noivos que estavam com um olhar apreensivo no rosto. Lógico. Uma estranha sobre no palco do casamento deles! Evidente que estranhariam. Sorri para o casal e peguei o microfone.

- Ao amor. – falei saudando-os com a minha cabeça recebendo saudações em resposta.  
Um murmurinho se instaurou no salão, mas nada mais importava quando me tranquei na minha redoma com Edward.

Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself/ Makes me want to lose myself in your arms/ There's something in your voice/ Makes my heart beat fast/ Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life _(Algo em seus olhos faz com que eu queira me perder/ Me faz querer me perder em seus braços/ Há algo em sua voz/ Que faz meu coração bater rápido/ Espero que essa sensação dure pelo resto de minha vida)_

If you knew how lonely my life has been/ And how long I've been so alone/ If you knew how I wanted someone to come along/ And change my life the way you've done _(Se você soubesse como minha vida tem sido solitária/ E há quanto tempo estou tão sozinha/ Se você soubesse o quanto eu queria que alguém viesse/ e mudasse minha vida do jeito que você fez__)_

Feels like home to me/ Feels like home to me/ Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from/ Feels like home to me/ Feels like home to me/ Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong _(E eu me sinto em casa/ Eu me sinto em casa/ Parece que eu voltei todo o caminho de onde eu vim/ E eu me sinto em casa/ Eu me sinto em casa/ Parece que estou de volta para onde pertenço)_

A window breaks down a long dark street/ And a siren wails in the night/ But I'm alright cause I have you here with me/ And I can almost see through the dark there's light_ (Uma janela quebra na rua escura/ e uma sirene toca na noite/ Mas estou bem, porque tenho você aqui comigo/ E quase posso ver que há uma luz em meio à escuridão)_

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me/ And how long I've waited for your touch/ If you knew how happy you are making me/ I've never thought I'd love anyone so much _(Bem, se você soubesse o quanto este momento significa para mim/ E quanto tempo esperei pelo seu toque/ E se você soubesse o como está me fazendo feliz/ Nunca pensei que amaria alguém tanto assim)_

Feels like home to me/ Feels like home to me/ Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from/ Feels like home to me/ Feels like home to me/ Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong/ Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong _(E eu me sinto em casa/ Eu me sinto em casa/ Parece que eu voltei todo o caminho de onde eu vim/ E eu me sinto em casa/ Eu me sinto em casa/ Parece que estou de volta para onde pertenço)_

Enquanto a música escapava dos meus lábios eu estava certa que Edward ouvia cada palavra e entendia que era pra ele que eu cantava, não para o casal.

Era ele que me fazia sentir em casa em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse, era a ele que eu pertencia e só a ele, era o seu toque que mexia comigo, era a sua voz que queria ouvir antes de dormir e assim que acordasse, eram pelos seus beijos que eu ansiava, era apenas ele que me completava e Edward é o único homem com o qual eu vislumbrava um futuro com família.

Era só dele que eu queria ser e de mais ninguém.

Fiz questão de deixar tudo isso passar pelos meus olhos pra ele ver o quão séria eu era sobre nós dois, pra ele perceber que eu demorei pra chegar na mesma página que a dele, mas agora que cheguei acompanharia cada virada de página junto a ele. Os capítulos das nossas vidas, se dependessem de mim, estariam eternamente conectados, porque eu queria que fossemos um.

Com o final da música se aproximando notei que Edward levantou da cadeira e, ainda com o _meu_ sorriso em _seu_ rosto, veio na minha direção. Mas ao contrário de falar comigo dirigiu-se diretamente ao pianista e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Este concordou com um sorriso no rosto e Edward veio a mim. Retirou o microfone da minha mão, o desligou e posicionou-o no topo do piano. Depois segurou minha mão dando um beijo em suas costas e desceu comigo pra pista de dança.

Quando os primeiros acordes do piano foram ouvidos eu sorri, pois reconheci imediatamente a música. _Just the Way you Look Tonight_. Edward passou um braço pela minha cintura posicionando-me na sua frente e com sua mão livre pegou a minha, deu um beijo na palma e descansou-a acima do seu coração. A minha volta via vários casais se juntando a nós na pista de dança, inclusive os noivos. Olhei pra cima e me deparei com duas orbes verdes me fitando curiosamente.

- Eu consegui! – disse levando minha mão livre a sua nuca não antes de acariciar seu ante-braço e ombro.

- Eu vi, minha sapeca! – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto que derreteu meu coração.

- Quem é que não é aventureira agora?

- Hum... Martha não é. – ele comentou da minha nova amiga e eu gargalhei encostando minha cabeça em seu peito sentindo o movimento leve dos meus pés dançando sendo guiados pelos do Edward.

Assim que encostei minha cabeça em seu peito senti que ele beijou o topo dela e aumentou o aperto em mim, me abraçando mais forte. E então começou a cantarolar bem baixinho a música.

Someday, when i'm awfully low/ When the world is cold/ I will feel a glow, just thinking of you/ And the way you look tonight _(Algum dia, quando eu estiver terrivelmente abatido,__  
__Quando o mundo estiver frio, Eu sentirei um ardor apenas por pensar em você,__  
__E no jeito como você está esta noite...)_

Oh but your lovely/ With your smile so warm/ And your cheeks so soft/ There is nothing for me, but to love you/ Just the way you look tonight_ (Sim, você está encantadora, com seu sorriso tão caloroso, E suas bochechas tão suaves. __Não tenho alternativa a não ser amar você. E o jeito como você está esta noite...__)_

With each word your tenderness grows/ Tearing my fear apart/ And that laugh/ That wrinkles your nose/ Touches my foolish heart_ (A cada palavra, sua ternura aumenta,__  
__Retirando meu medo. __E aquele riso que franze seu nariz. __Toca meu tolo coração...)_

Lovely, never never change/ Keep that breathless charm/ Won't you please arrange it/ Because I, I love you/ Just the way you look tonight _(Encantadora... __Nunca, jamais mude.__  
__Mantenha aquele encanto ofegante, Por favor, você não vai arrumá-lo? Porque eu te amo,__  
__Exatamente do jeito como você está esta noite...)_

Ficamos na pista de dança por mais três músicas até que ele decidiu me levar pra fora. A área "externa" do salão de recepção que estávamos tinha paredes e teto de vidro, portanto ele só era distinto do que estivemos antes porque um frio massacrante não nos incomodava. Tinham mais dois casais ali, mas no segundo em que suas mãos tocaram as minhas costas abraçando-me, me esqueci de qualquer pessoa que existisse no mundo além dele e de mim. Edward enterrou seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço e minha cintura era envolvida por seus braços. Eu estava com as mãos nos seus antebraços e a testa apoiada em seu peito.

- Eu não quero ir... - ele murmurou no meu cabelo e não vou negar que senti meu coração se aquecendo com a declaração, mas ao mesmo tempo a culpa me assumiu.

- Você quer sim. Sempre quis. – retruquei.

- Não depois de você. Não quero mais. – ele disse e eu ri do tom infantil que ele usava.

Afastei meu rosto do seu peito e levantei o seu com minhas mãos. Seus olhos estavam escuros e eu podia enxergar claramente a tristeza estampada ali.

- Eu vou te esperar, amor.

- Eu sei, você usualmente cumpre com suas palavras... – ele respondeu com um sorriso pequeno.

- Uhm?

Ele riu baixinho e me trouxe novamente pra perto.

- Naquela nossa primeira noite juntos, no estúdio. Você disse que me esperaria voltar da viagem.

- É?

- Mhmm... - respondeu manhoso.

Gargalhei baixinho e senti ele me dando um beijo na testa.

- Bella? - ele me chamou com a voz baixinha, quase um sussurro abafado pelos meus cabelos.

- Uhn? – perguntei enquanto ele me levava pra extremidade daquela sacada. Novamente eu conseguia ver NY por inteiro ali e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, porque era absolutamente maravilhosa. Não só a visão dos prédios encobertos por uma manta branca que a neve colocou, mas a cor da cidade. Era um tanto quanto sépia, como se eu estivesse vendo uma foto antiga. E Edward me abraçando por trás não fez nada pra aliviar meu choro.

Deus, como eu sentiria sua falta. _Quatorze dias_. A merda de quatorze dias. Apertei suas mãos e inclinei minha cabeça pra apoiá-la em seu peito. Edward encostou seu queixo no meu ombro e ficamos bastante tempo assim.

- Quando eu voltar te quero por _inteiro_ Bella, e _pra sempre_.

Sua afirmativa foi tão convicta que todos os pêlos do meu corpo se eriçaram, e não foi por causa do frio. _"Pra sempre..."_ aquilo estava martelando na minha cabeça de maneira descompassada junto com o ritmo do meu coração, que ficava a cada segundo mais rápido.

Quando não falei nada ele depositou um beijo no meu rosto e suspirou.

- Eu te amo tanto, Bella... Tanto. – ele sussurrou e eu percebi um tremor leve em sua voz.

Mais uma vez as palavras não saíam de dentro de mim. As emoções eram grandes demais. Praticamente insuportáveis, era como se meu peito fosse explodir com a quantidade de amor que ele carregava.

- Bella? Olha pra mim, por favor. – ele pediu me virando pra ficar de frente a ele. Seus olhos estavam claros, mas suas sobrancelhas unidas mostrando uma feição apreensiva. Edward trouxe suas mãos ao meu rosto e limpou as lágrimas dali com seus polegares.

- Eu não vou te pedir pra ser minha pelo resto da vida _agora_, acho injusto demais com você. Mas eu queria saber se você _aceitaria_, se esse _fosse_ o caso. – ele disse com a voz baixa encarando-me nos olhos enquanto seu rosto ficava com vergonha.

- Você tá perguntando se eu aceitaria passar o resto dos meus dias contigo? – perguntei incrédula.

- E se você seria minha... _mulher_. Se você... um dia... aceitaria se casar _comigo_, Bella...? - Ele perguntou hesitante. Arriscaria dizer que ele estava com medo da minha resposta. Gargalhei alto por causa da bobeira dele. Não tinha nada mais que eu queria além de passar o resto dos meus dias sendo dele e ele sendo meu. Absolutamente nada. Edward me olhou sem entender e eu sorri. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um beijo casto em seus lábios.

- Isso é um sim? – ele perguntou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e um brilho ofuscante nos seus olhos verdes.

- Seria se você tivesse pedido. – respondi sorrindo presunçosamente.

Edward me surpreendeu ao ajoelhar na minha frente e eu arfei colocando a mão no meu peito por causa do gesto. Não é possível que ele de fato vá me pedir em casamento. Deus, eu vou casar com Edward! – pulei mentalmente ao analisar a situação. O vi tirar uma caixinha de veludo do bolso do seu smoking e não fui capaz de impedir as lágrimas de rolarem. Lentamente ele abriu a caixinha e me olhou. Sustentei seu olhar o máximo possível, mas eventualmente a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Era um anel prateado. Prata ou ouro branco, não sei dizer ao certo. A faixa do metal não se encontrava, ao contrário ela "abraçava" três pequenos corações contornados em brilhantes. Era simples, bonito e perfeito. Mas definitivamente não parecia um anel de casamento.

- Não é. – ele respondeu minhas dúvidas e eu fui incapaz de parar o meu olhar triste. Edward riu de orelha a orelha quando notou meu olhar e ficou de pé. Me abraçou extremamente forte e espalhou beijos pelo meu rosto.

- Isso é um anel... hum... de _promessa_. Se você aceitá-lo estará se comprometendo a aceitar meu pedido de casamento que chegará logo logo.

- Sem devoluções? – perguntei rindo baixinho.

- Sem devoluções. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- _Aceita aceitar casar comigo_? – ele perguntou sério e eu gargalhei alto.

- Claro que sim! Que pergunta idiota, seu bocó!

- Oh deus... deixe pra Bella acabar com momentos românticos! – ele comentou rindo.

Quando nossas risadas se aquietaram o olhei e ele, segurando nossos olhares, retirou o anel da caixinha, deu um beijo em meu dedo anelar direito e o deslizou ali.

Eu sorri quando ele beijou o anel em meu dedo e repeti o gesto dele.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrei sinceramente porque não existia nada mais propício pra ser dito naquele momento.

- Eu sei. – ele disse sorrindo.

E então eu estava nos braços dele, me perdendo em suas carícias castas e em seus beijos sem pudor. E eu não me importei. Porque era dele e ele podia fazer comigo o que quisesse.

- Eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida. – ele sussurrou encostando nossas testas quando eu parei o beijo pra respirar.

- Eu sei. – repeti sua resposta sorrindo.

Ficamos mais um tempo grudados num abraço até que ele se resumiu apenas nos nossos dedos entrelaçados.

- Você nunca perguntou o significado do anel...

- Oh, ele tem? – perguntei impressionada e ele riu baixinho.

- Você não me conhece nada, hein Chiz.

- Heeey!

- Se conhecesse você saberia que eu não faço nada mal feito.

- Okay, você tem um ponto. – falei rindo.

- São três corações, Bella. _Nossos_ três corações.

- Uhn? Como assim?

- Enquanto eu estiver fora é você quem vai cuidar dos nossos corações, amor.

- E o terceiro vem de onde? – perguntei sorrindo.

Ele sorriu em resposta e senti nossas mãos entrelaçadas serem posicionadas na minha barriga.

- Um é seu, outro é meu e o terceiro é do bebê, meu amor.

Sorri completamente extasiada e o abracei com o máximo de força que pude expor. Ele me abraçou de volta. E eu me senti extremamente culpada e uma péssima mãe por simplesmente esquecer do bebê em momentos como esse. Em esquecer dele quando afirmo que quero ir pra África. Em esquecer quando digo que daria minha vida pela do Edward... E eu fico com nojo de mim nessas horas, mas Edward sendo ele sempre repara e me conforta. No caso atual, com um abraço extremamente reconfortante.

~*~

E por mais que eu não quisesse... O tempo passava.

Quando notei o sol começava a despontar no horizonte e com ele a chegada do horário mais indesejado da minha vida: a hora que Edward partiria. Mas ao contrario do que seria normal esperar, o sol trouxe calor num clima frio de inverno. Ele trouxe alegria e certamente fez a nossa visão do parque ser algo muito mais bonita.

Estávamos deitados nos bancos do seu carro, que ele dirigiu novamente até o Central Park conversando sobre coisas bobas. Eu ri, chorei, falei e ouvi. Ele também.

Ele me disse que a viagem seria algo bobo e que talvez conseguisse voltar até mesmo antes do prazo previsto e que não era pra eu me preocupar.

E então... tão rápido que eu não notei, estávamos andando pelo saguão do aeroporto com seus familiares.

Alice cuidou da bagagem dele e levou para o aeroporto já que partimos do Central Park direto pra lá quando ainda eram pouco mais de seis horas da manhã.

E como um borrão eu vi meu amor me dar um beijo nos lábios cheio de paixão. Sei que correspondi, sei que chorei, sei que me torturei pra não implorar que ele não fosse, mas ainda assim aquele momento nada me foi além de um simples borrão. E o dia que tinha nascido bonito passou a ser amargo e cinza. Porque o meu sol tinha acabado de viajar pra outro continente.

Eu senti Esme passar o braço pelo meu ombro e Alice segurar minha mão. Ouvi Jasper falando que me levaria pra casa e senti quando me colocaram dentro do carro e chegamos na casa dos Cullens. Mas foi tudo um borrão. Um rápido e desfocado borrão. E eu só queria esquecer esse dia pra poder dormir e acordar aos braços dele.

Só queria dormir...

* * *

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence!**

**Gente... desculpe se Edward e Bella chamando o homossexual de 'aquilo' ofendeu algum de vocês! Nunca foi minha intenção. Mesmo!!**

**Então... capítulo gigante né?! Desculpa pros que não gostam...**

**O que acharam, people?**

**Eu particularmente adooooro o fato de que eles continuam sendo sarcásticos, sacanas e brincalhões um com o outro! Não é só porque se apaixonaram que vão mudar seus jeitos de ser, certo? Falar 'eu te amo' é só um adendo... :)**

**Se não ouviram as músicas, releiam o capítulo ouvindo! Faz toda a diferença!^^**

**Fotos dos lugares, roupa e cabelo da Bella e as músicas foram postadas no meu blog - que vocês encontram na primeira nota de autor do capítulo ou no meu perfil daqui.**

**Mais 5 capítulos e o epílogo e a fic acaba!!**

**Beijos,**

**Lou.;)**


	28. A Viagem

_**A viagem**_

**Edward Cullen**

Gargalhei ao ouvir o ronco sonoro do meu pai ao meu lado. E imediatamente lembrei da minha mãe e do fato de que ela é espetacular em esconder que usa protetor de ouvido a noite pra dormir ao lado dele.

Como ela consegue esconder esse fato do meu pobre pai que sofre de um problema nasal é um grande mistério...

Estávamos num aviãozinho minúsculo que fazia tanto barulho que me fazia começar a crer que quando eu saísse deste meu ouvido passaria longas horas sob zunidos.

Fizemos uma escala em Milão, outra no Egito e dali eu peguei um jatinho pra Ruanda. E de Ruanda pegamos esse pedaço de metal que chamaram de avião. Não pudemos voar de jatinho até lá porque nosso pouso não foi autorizado. Teríamos que pegar um avião da área e aí começava a confusão.

Eu não estava com relógio nem celular, portanto não fazia idéia das horas. Mas o sol nascendo na linha do horizonte era espetacular. O céu estava coberto por rosa, laranja, azul, roxo, amarelo e azul, uma verdadeira imensidão de cores... Fascinante.

Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça na poltrona dura daquele avião medonho e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar já que sabia que não conseguiria dormir.

Imediatamente minha mente me levou pra ela, pra minha Bella, e pro olhar perdido que ela tinha no aeroporto. Se não fosse meu pai sussurrando no meu ouvido que realmente precisaria da minha ajuda eu não teria embarcado. Eu ficaria em casa, com ela. Só ela.

Não tirei minhas mãos dela até que fosse extremamente necessário.

Doeu partir sem ela, demais. Mas era necessário.

Não é porque eu agora tenho alguém em minha vida que devo abandonar tudo o que construí ao longo desta. Se meu pai era capaz eu também deveria ser.

Meu estômago rodou congelando quando eu reparei que estaria chegando no nosso destino em alguma horas.

Nunca achei que fosse servir de mediador pra alguma discussão não oficial onde não envolveria membros de organizações internacionais entre a ONG do meu pai e um grupo de soldados rebeldes que eram contra o atual governo de Burundi.

Nunca em minha vida achei que pra seguir minha carreira de médico deveria agir na área da política, e ao contrário do que contei pra Bella esse tempo todo, estava com muito medo.

Eles não hesitam em matar e torturar. Meu pai já viu casos e casos de pessoas que chegaram fugidas no campo de refugiados implorando por socorro médico e também cansou de ver os rebeldes retirando-as de perto de lá e matando a sangue frio.

E era agonizante saber que simplesmente não existia nada que pudéssemos fazer; uma vez fora dos campos de refugiados eles passavam a estar sob as ordens do governo e não mais às normas internacionais.

E por mais revoltante que seja nós não tínhamos poder pra sobrepor a soberania de tal governo.

Eu estava com um medo dos infernos porque eu sabia do que aqueles caras eram capazes de fazer. Se não fomos permitidos de entrar no território deles com o nosso avião imagine tentar uma negociação pacífica pra que eles permitissem a entrada de tropas humanitárias com ajuda de refugiados. Claro que esse seria nosso segundo assunto a discutir.

O primeiro seria apelar pra que eles permitam a estadia das ONGs já existentes no território. Somavam sete junto com a do meu pai. E depois iríamos pra Bujumbura, a maior província de Burundi, onde efetivamente ficava o campo de refugiados e os componentes da ONG do meu pai.

Eu estava agoniado por não saber se sequer conseguiria voltar dessa viagem e com um medo da porra que eles descobrissem que Bella estava na minha vida e tentassem usá-la contra mim. Ou melhor, a favor deles.

O problema com Burundi vem desde a unificação africana no século 19, o país ficava sob a tutela da Alemanha e desde já percebia-se um conflito étnico entre hutus – maioria da população – e os tutsis – que eram a elite desta. Depois da primeira guerra mundial Burundi foi unificado à Ruanda e ambos passaram a ficar sob a tutela da Bélgica, mas poucos anos depois passou pras mãos das Nações Unidas.

Quando o país ficou independente a Bélgica teve que retirar suas tropas e a partir daí começou uma guerra civil sem precedentes de tutsis conta hutus. Os dois grupos étnicos revezam-se no governo desde então e sob constantes genocídios, golpes de Estado e violência. Por isso criaram-se os campos de refugiados, pra proteger os que não querem ser envolvidos pela guerra, ou que querem fugir dela.

O atual presidente de Burundi, Pierre Nkurunziza, é um hutu, e assim como ocorreu no Genocídio de Ruanda, milhares e milhares de pessoas são mortas por mãos tutsis ao longo dos anos.

Eu não estou aqui pra condenar hutus, mas sim dizer que eles não passam de vítimas da Europa uma vez que durante a partilha da África esses grupos étnicos tão distintos foram obrigados a coexistir num mesmo território hora respeitando normas na sua etnia e hora respeitando a da inimiga.

Eu não vou pra lá pra julgar nem hutus nem tutsis, vou tentar arrumar uma maneira de fazer com que os hutus aceitem ajuda internacional e deixar claro que se essa ajuda não vier por bem ela virá por mal porque a ONU já começou negociações na casa a respeito desse caso.

Os países do primeiro mundo, por mais que não se importem com os de terceiro, não querem mais uma repetição do que aconteceu na década de 1990 em Ruanda. Ou na de 1940 com os judeus.

Pra ser sincero eu nem fazia idéia do que esperar porque eles aceitaram ter uma reunião informal com a comissão eleita pelos membros das ONGs, meu pai, eu, um homem pouco mais velho que meu pai e duas mulheres. Então se eles aceitaram essa reunião algo de bom nós podemos tirar: possivelmente eles estão abertos ao diálogo; e é exatamente nisso que eu vou me prender pra conquistar os objetivos do meu pai e os que costumavam ser meus.

Um dia eu pretendo voltar a ter essa garra de lutar pelo mundo, mas agora toda a minha gana foi transferida pra um objetivo único: fazer Bella a minha mulher e mãe dos meus filhos.

Ouvi meu pai engasgar com o próprio ronco ao meu lado e o olhei, rindo baixo.

- Quer uma água?

- To bem... to bem... – disse sonolento. – Não dormiu?

- Nem um pouco. Como você conseguiu?

- Anos de prática. – ele disse gargalhando. – Você vai chegar lá... – falou dando tapinhas em minhas costas e quando viu que eu não ri nem concordou me olhou preocupado – O que foi?

- Uhn?

- O que aconteceu? Você tá sério.

- Só cansado... – desconversei olhando pela janela do avião.

- Edward... – ele disse colocando a mão no meu ombro – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

- Sei... – bufei.

- Então. O que houve?

- Nada pai.

- Fala pra mim Edward, eu posso te ajudar.

- Pai... – reclamei.

- Você não quer ir, é isso? – ele perguntou dando um afago reconfortante no meu ombro.

E eu ri por lembrar que se tivesse sido minha mãe ela já teria conseguindo a resposta há muito mais tempo. Meu pai e essa insistência dele não o levavam a lugar algum, mas ele estava certo de uma coisa: eu podia confiar nele.

- Só agoniado.

- Com o que? – perguntou.

- Tudo... – bufei e corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. – Por ter deixado Bella sozinha quando ela precisava de mim, por estar me metendo num assunto que deveria ser resolvido por presidentes ou diplomatas, por estar colocando não só a minha, mas a vida da Bella e da nossa família em risco. Eu to preocupado demais pai.

- Edward. Você acha que se houvesse possibilidade de dar algo errado eu te chamaria?

- Não, mas- -

- Sem 'mas'. Não vai acontecer nada demais e Bella não está sozinha. Esme me garantiu que olharia por ela.

- É mesmo?

- É...

Sorri satisfeito e um pouco mais aliviado e o encarei.

- Não há possibilidade alguma deles fazerem mal a nossa família certo? - perguntei só pra garantir.

- Eles teriam que me matar primeiro. – disse tão seguro de si que eu me permiti acreditar.

- Valeu pai.

- Nada, filho. – disse retirando sua mão do meu ombro. – Me fala então como você tá com ela?

- Ela se mudou lá pra casa. – falei sorrindo satisfeito.

- Oh. Não é rápido demais? – ele perguntou assustado e eu sorri maliciosamente.

- Talvez, mas eu segui os passos do meu pai. – pisquei e ele gargalhou.

Porque meus pais não tinham sido um exemplo de demora pro relacionamento deles se transformar em casamento. Ok que pouco mais de um mês era record, mas ainda assim. Meu pai e minha mãe casaram-se menos de 6 meses depois que tinham se conhecido no hospital.

- Ok, você venceu essa.

Então entramos numa conversa boba já que há muitos dias não passava um tempo considerável com ele.

Meu pai me disse que assim que o avião aterrisasse em Bujumbura algumas pessoas da comissão das ONGs de lá estariam nos esperando. Chegaríamos a tarde e seríamos guiados pra uma casa onde nos hospedaríamos pela noite e na manhã seguinte rumaríamos pro centro de Bujumbura onde encontraríamos representantes dos rebeldes e estes nos guiariam pro local onde conversaríamos com o líder deles pra começar as negociações.

O líder dos tutsis, que só quis se identificar sob o pseudônimo de Paul Kagame, o cabeça da Frente Patriótica Ruandesa que defendeu os tutsis no genocídio de Ruanda, fez questão de conversar, mas que mantivéssemos sigilo de sua identidade que só seria exposta no momento das apresentações.

As poucas notas que a mídia liberava sobre o conflito de Burundi afirmavam que os tutsis não tinham liderança e que estavam vivendo sob um regime anárquico, fazendo planos pra acabar como governo hutu sem estratégia funcional alguma. O que eu já notei ser mentira. Os tutsis estavam tão organizados que nem diriam a localização da "sede" deles, iríamos escoltados por soldados rebeldes que servem o seu líder. Que atende pelo nome de um líder tutsi passado.

Quando o avião pousou, depois de longas horas de torturas auditivas por ter que ouvir meu pai roncando, e eu notei o quão montanhosa e verde era aquela região. Quase uma cidade interiorana.

Eu já estava com um calor infernal e suando como nunca suei antes. Também, quem sai de um clima de neve e caí num seco e extremamente quente. Uns 20 graus, eu chutaria. Joguei meus cabelos suados pra trás e abri os primeiros botões da minha blusa pra, em seguida, dobrar as mangas da mesma até meu cotovelo.

- Tem internet ou sinal telefônico aqui? – perguntei pra mulher que estava me acompanhando.

Ela era negra, cabelo baixinho, raspado acho. Seus lábios eram volumosos e suas curvas notáveis. Nativa daqui, acho.

- Sim - ela falou num inglês carregado de sotaque francês.

- _Parlez-vous français_? – perguntei, no meu melhor francês que sabia estar carregado de inglês, se ela falava francês. Ela sorriu envergonhada e concordou com a cabeça.

- _Oui! C'est ma langue_ – ela falou animada que era seu idioma. – Mas tive que aprender inglês pra me virar por aqui. Ou é o francês, que nem todos os turistas conhecem, ou são os dialetos nacionais. Que são muitos e muito difíceis.

- _Comprendre_. – respondi em francês que havia entendido. – Mas prefiro usar o inglês que você compreende perfeitamente porque meu francês é porco. – falei rindo e ela me acompanhou.

- _Oui, oui_! Sobre o telefone. Nós temos um em casa, mas linhas de celular só as nativas. Internet é mais complicado de achar por aqui, mas não é impossível. Na nossa rua tem uma amiga que possui um computador com internet. Posso te levar a ela mais tarde.

- Certo, obrigada. Qual é o seu nome?

- Amelie, senhor Cullen.

- Somente Edward, Amelie. E é um prazer conhece-la. – disse e notei que ela abaixou a cabeça. Ri baixinho imaginando que fosse de vergonha.

Continuamos conversando sobre o lugar e ela me explicou várias coisas sobre a cultura do país, desde alimentos à músicas. Amelie era uma mulher interessante de se conversar e pela primeira vez desde que larguei Bella em NY me senti seguro de mim.

Jantamos cedo – ou almoçamos tarde – naquele dia e começamos a bolar estratégias de abordagem do líder tutsi. Estudamos seu histórico – na verdade foi mais o do seu grupo rebelde – e passamos a prever seus movimentos.

Partindo do pressuposto que o presidente de Burundi começou negociações pacíficas com o objetivo de trazer a paz ao seu territórios nos permitimos acreditar que eles estariam mais abertos aos nossos pedidos.

Com os planos de manter a cabeça no lugar pro diálogo com os tutsis, nós decidimos dar a noite por encerrada. Fui até Amelie e pedi pra ela me levar ao telefone.

Precisava ouvir a voz da minha Bella e saber se ela estava bem.

Nunca entendi as reclamações do meu pai quando viajávamos em congressos de medicina sobre como ele sentia falta da minha mãe. Por deus, o máximo de tempo que ficamos em um foi por apenas vinte dias e ele praticamente se estrangulava por causa da 'eternidade' que estavam distantes. Definitivamente uma loucura, nunca o compreendi.

Até Bella, até agora.

A falta da Bella era absolutamente insuportável, era como se meu peito estivesse com um buraco constante. Eu me sentia... vazio. E temia que esse vazio só voltasse a ficas cheio quando ela estivesse comigo... E segura. Comigo. Nos meus braços. Segura. Pra sempre e comigo.

O fuso-horário era de sete horas, e eu temia que ela ainda estivesse trabalhando porque se aqui eram oito horas da noite, lá deveria ser uma da tarde, mas nada me impediria de tentar. O máximo que aconteceria é a minha ligação cair na caixa postal...

Não deu outra. O celular chamou algumas vezes e caiu na caixa de mensagem. Eu deixei o meu recado pra ela, mas mesmo assim não fiquei tranquilo. O sono só chegou a mim quando meu pai veio me avisar que falou com minha mãe e ela disse estar com Bella em casa.

Felizmente meu amor não estaria sozinha.

Então eu dormi... E acordei esgotado, cheio de sono e coceira porque lá fazia um calor infernal e tinha muito, mas muito mosquito. Me dirigi até a sala do andar debaixo onde faziam-se refeições e notei que quase todos os "hóspedes" estavam lá. Mya, Rach, Amelie, meu pai e Tony estavam na mesa e todos tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia, _sunshine!_ – meu pai falou assim que me viu e eu corei de vergonha quando ele me chamou de "raio de sol" na frente de todos.

Vingança se come pelas beiradas, Carlisle! - minha parte perversa da mente pensou.

- Papaaai! – falei correndo e sentei ao seu lado enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

- Ok ok. Já deu, Edward!! – ele reclamou me afastando dele.

- Nãao! Vem cá pro seu bebê! – falei enquanto o puxava pra um abraço.

- Edward Cullen!

- Esqueceu o Anthony, papi!

- Edward! – ele rosnou e eu gargalhei alto.

- Você me chama de sunshine e acha que vai sair fácil dessa, hu? – falei e então ele gargalhou me empurrando pra longe do seu corpo.

Eu o acompanhei e os outros em seguida fizeram o mesmo.

-Amelie, você acha que pode me levar no computador da sua amiga enquanto a gente não vai?

- Claro! Estão pretendendo sair que horas?

- Bom, a gente marcou as 9 com eles, então suponho que umas oito?! – meu pai respondeu com um tom questionador.

- Certo. – Amelie respondeu – daqui até a cidade são cerca de meia-hora. É bom vocês chegarem antecipadamente porque mostra interesse não arrogância.

- Ah! Eu tinha pensado em contratempos, não em humildade... mas isso vai servir!

Então depois disso fomos ao computador. Eu demorei 20 minutos pra conseguir mandar o e-mail. A porra de um e-mail custou vinte minutos do meu dia. Nunca vi uma internet tão lenta. A 'barrinha' azul que ficava na parte de baixo da tela – mostrando o carregamento da página – parecia estar estagnada. Eu quase desisti, mas era pra minha Bella que estava mandando o recado dizendo que estava bem e que entraria em contato com ela todos os dias.

Depois que voltei pra nossa casa tinha mais um homem. Era bem baixo, loiro e tinha a pele bronzeada. Atendia pelo nome Jack e era amigo de Tony. Foi ele quem nos levou, em seu jipe, até a cidade onde encontraríamos os rebeldes.

O percurso durou pouco mais de vinte minutos, segundo meu relógio de pulso que ainda estava ajustado para o horário dos Estados Unidos. O lugar era mesmo uma roça. As estradas eram de terra, mesmo existindo prédios ao entorno, tinham matas junto à casas e a situação era realmente precária. Muitas crianças brincavam na rua... descalças, e por diversas vezes tivemos que desviar de animais na pista.

Chegamos pouco antes das oito e meia da manhã e tivemos que esperar pouco. Felizmente os 'rebeldes' eram pontuais e às nove batiam no vidro do jipe convocando-nos pra acompanha-los.

Eles exigiram nos vendar, mas meu pai, Jack e Tony se negaram. E um clima tenso começou a surgir. Sugeri que dois de nós ficássemos sem venda nos olhos e assim sucedeu. Eu e Jack não utilizamos vendas e eu observei, sob olhares atentos, que a cada metro o carro entrava mais e mais num matagal. Parece que esses homens viviam numa caverna, ou algo assim. Lutei bastante pra não rir da ironia.

- Nós precisemes nos esconderr. – um deles comentou ao meu lado.

Ele era muito alto, muito grande e muito negro. Sua voz era baixa e falou num inglês extremamente precário carregado de sotaque francês. Mas eu fico feliz que tenha falado em inglês, isso mostra humildade por ele ter preferido falar no meu idioma do que ter me feito falar no dele.

- Acho que posso entender o porquê. – comentei casualmente e ele gargalhou alto. Depois falou algo num idioma bizarro, que eu já podia dizer ser o nativo, e mais dois deles riram. Eu me arrisquei a dar um sorriso de lado e o negão ao meu lado deu tapinhas em minhas costas.

- Vicê tem sense de humorrr, Niky vei goster de vicê!

- Quem?

- Nicolas Buyoya! – ele respondeu num tom pouco ultrajado. Eu continuei olhando-o sem entender até que ouvir meu pai bufar.

- É o líder deles, Edward. Eu já tinha te falado isso!

- Achei que ele atendia por Paul Kagame.

- Non non! Ele só use o apelide parra assuster! – o tutsi comentou e eu assenti com a cabeça.

O assunto morreu depois daí e o homem, que atendia pelo nome Pierre, avisou que estávamos chegando e permitiu que meus colegas retirassem as vendas.

Estávamos andando numa trilha por uns 20 minutos. Já tínhamos subido uma ladeira enorme e atravessado um riacho. Eu estava preocupado com as mulheres do grupo, mas elas garantiram estar bem. Mas isso não me impedia de ajudá-las sempre que achava necessário. Pouco mais a frente eu notei um acampamento com tendas e barracas verde musgo. Marchamos direto pra uma que ficava bem no canto, exatamente como as outras, e entramos. Pierre falou que era ali que Nicolas estaria nos esperando.

Meu estômago estava se revirando e minhas mãos suando, mas eu tinha que manter a postura que estava seguro de mim.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

Aos poucos meus sentindo foram voltando e eu podia ouvir um murmúrio baixo. Abri meus olhos e eles imediatamente arderam e meu peito se encheu de agonia.

Droga de sonho.

Droga de memória.

Eu não sabia o que era pior, acordar agoniada por causa de um sonho ou simplesmente não conseguir lembrar dele.

Aos poucos minha visão foi se ajustando e eu notei que o quarto estava escuro, apesar dos raios de luz que passavam pelas brechas da cortina branca, e eu o reconhecia vagamente, bem vagamente mesmo. Talvez o cheiro me fosse familiar.

Levantei meu tronco, me apoiando pelos cotovelos, e comecei a observar melhor aquele quarto, da melhor maneira que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

E então a realidade chegou violenta como uma tempestade e eu ofeguei me jogando de volta na cama.

Eu conhecia aquele lugar. Definitivamente conhecia aquele quarto.

As lembranças do dia que Edward e eu nos tocamos intimamente pela primeira vez invadiram minha cabeça de uma maneira tão avassaladora que eu tive que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo pra acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos.

Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Não faz sentido eu estar no quarto do Edward da casa dos seus pais sabendo que ele está do outro lado do oceano.

Deus como eu já estava com saudades!

Discretamente virei meu rosto até enterrá-lo no travesseiro pra sentir um pouco do cheiro dele.

Nada, não senti o cheiro do Edward, apenas de amaciante!

Ok, eu fiquei extremamente decepcionada, mas não podia ficar revoltada porque eu sabia que ele não morava mais aqui. E de mais a mais, eu tenho a chave do apartamento do Edward e posso sentir o cheiro dos seus travesseiros o tempo inteiro. E das blusas, perfume, cueca... Ok... creepy Bella, creepy!

Minha cabeça estava a mil e eu comecei a me sentir mal. O que era estranho, extremamente esquisito porque há dias eu não me sentia mais enjoada. Corri pro banheiro e me livrei dos resíduos que estavam me fazendo mal e depois que comecei a me sentir pouco melhor lavei meu rosto.

Lentamente saí do quarto e esperei ouvir algum barulho. Ouvi vozes vindas do andar de baixo e decidi descer pra acompanhá-los.

Sem notar me percebi sorrindo com a risada grossa e escandalosa do Emmett. Assim que entrei na sala de televisão, que era de onde vinham as risadas, vi Rosalie deitada no sofá com os pés no colo da Esme, Jasper na poltrona com o apoio de pés e Emmett com a sua irmã nas suas costas... Rodando.

Alice estava aterrorizada. Nunca vi alguém segurar tão forte no pescoço de outra pessoa como ela segurava no de Emmett. Não consegui evitar a risada de surgir, Jasper me olhou e sorriu e Esme aparentemente já me olhava. Emmett, Alice e Rosalie pareceram não notar minha chegada.

Devolvi o sorriso a eles e me encaminhei pro sofá sentando-me no seu braço.

- Emmett Cullen! Ponha sua irmã no chão agora. – Esme comandou naquele tom "mãe" e ele imediatamente obedeceu. Manteve suas mãos na cintura da Alice por algum tempo até que seu equilíbrio estivesse de volta.

Depois que ela tinha se estabilizado eles se olharam e caíram na gargalhada. Jasper levantou os olhos do livro e ao ver sua "namorada" sorrindo repetiu o gesto. Eu me vi enciumada, e eu sei que era errado eu invejar o relacionamento dos meus amigos, mas deus, como eu sentia falta do Edward!

- Dormiu bem, querida? – Esme perguntou acariciando minhas costas.

Olhei pra baixo, e a vi sentada na mesma posição. Eu estava ao seu lado no sofá. Sorri pra ela e assenti com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, obrigada.

- Você deve estar faminta não é? – ela perguntou e como se fosse um gatilho meu estômago deu sinal de vida, colocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Acho que sim. – murmurei baixando a cabeça.

- Sem vergonha, querida. Você está grávida e dormiu a manhã inteira. Natural você estar com fome. Venha comigo que vou te fazer algo pra comer.

Eu novamente concordei com a cabeça, mas fiquei completamente envergonhada por ela saber que eu estava grávida E com seu filho.  
Jasper me puxou pro seu colo e acariciou meus cabelos enquanto me ninava de uma maneira completamente desconfortável.

- Você tá bem mesmo, baby? Você ficou caidinha quando chegamos aqui.

- Eu to... – comentei sussurrando e sentindo meu rosto esquentar. – só saudade, acho. Isso é normal?

Ele gargalhou alto e deu um beijo na minha têmpora.

- Totalmente... – comentou com um olhar perdido enquanto encarava Alice, que agora estava pendurada nas costas do Emmett tentando derruba-lo.

Sorri pra ele e dei um beijo rápido em seu rosto e então segui Esme – que me esperava na porta da sala – até a cozinha.

- Ele é uma coisa né? – ela disse com um sorriso sincero e eu acompanhei seu olhar que estava fixado em Jasper.

- Ele é... – respondi sorrindo. – Uma das melhores pessoas que eu tenho na minha vida!

- Acho que a Alice pensa parecido com você, querida.

- Eu estou tão feliz que eles estão juntos, Esme. Mesmo. Jasper precisava de alguém como Alice, ou melhor, Da Alice há tanto tempo...

- O mesmo aqui, querida...

- Eu fico feliz que ele tenha vocês, sabia? Antigamente ele só tinha a nós. Os pais dele faleceram logo que ele se mudou pra NY do Texas e ele sempre foi tão sozinho.

Esme abraçou minha cintura e continuou me guiando pra cozinha.

- Eu fico feliz de ter você. – ela sussurrou e meus olhos encheram-se de água porque eu simplesmente fiquei tão feliz em ouvir aquilo.

- O mesmo aqui, querida... – murmurei com a voz embargada fazendo-a gargalhar.

- E então, como está esse bebê?

- Ah! - falei com um sorriso enorme no rosto - crescendo!

- Você está com quando tempo, querida?

- Hum... pouco mais de 14 semanas!

- Parabéns, meu amor! - ela exclamou jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me abraçando forte, mas de uma maneira totalmente calorosa. - Você já está no segundo trimestre! Isso é tão bom! Parabéns, querida!

- Obrigada. - respondi gargalhando.

E então nós entramos num papo de maternidade por vários minutos enquanto ela fazia panquecas pra eu comer e eu espremia umas laranjas pra bebermos. Esme me contou sobre as traquinagens que seus filhos faziam e como ela ficou feliz em saber que estivera grávida de Emmett já que era inesperado e a possibilidade dela conseguir engravidar depois de um aborto era menor. E então ela me contou que sofrera dois abortos antes de conhecer Carlisle. E depois passou mais meia hora contando sobre a primeira vez que ela e seu marido se encontraram e como ele cuidou dela naquela cama de hospital e como ele furtivamente conseguiu acesso ao telefone dela pela sua ficha hospitalar e como seis meses depois eles já estavam felizes.

- A história de vocês é tão bonita, Esme... – falei suspirando e ela riu baixinho.

- É. Edward herdou muito desse cavalheirismo do meu marido.

- Eu sei...

- Como foi com vocês, Bella?

E então eu contei pra ela como eu o conheci depois de uma briga com Jacob – e sentindo que ela merecia saber, me estendi um pouco falando sobre Jake e a nossa história de vida - na pista de gelo e que fomos pro estúdio de fotografia e conversamos até o dia amanhecer, em como nos encontramos coincidentemente várias vezes, e como ele me apoiou na história da gravidez e disse que ficaria comigo se eu o quisesse independentemente se eu estivesse grávida ou mutilada, o que deixou Esme com lágrimas nos olhos, depois falei da minha viagem e dos morangos e das flores que ele mandou pra me cortejar, em como ele invadiu meu apartamento pra me obrigar a conversar com ele depois do dia do Cielo, contei cada detalhe e passei horas contando do nosso dia de ontem. Do café da manhã no _Central Park_, da ópera, do casamento, do anel de compromisso de compromisso e então mostrei o anel pra ela o que fez as lágrimas efetivamente escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

E quando notei Alice estava ao nosso lado confortando-nos porque estávamos morrendo de saudade do Edward.

* * *

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence!**

**Me desculpem pela demora, mas me mudei semana passada pra perto da faculdade e to sem internet por lá! Vou tentar postar mais um amanhã pra repor o que faltou durante a semana...**

**Review'em'!^^**

**;)**


	29. O Tempo

**_O Tempo_**

**Bella Swan**

_And you run and you run to catch up with the sun, but its sinking  
And racing around to come up behind you again  
The sun is the same in the relative way, but you__'re older  
Shorter of breath and one day closer to death  
Time – Pink Floyd_

O tempo passa.

Quanto a gente mais quer que ele corra, mais ele desacelera. E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

Uma semana já tinha se passado desde que Edward viajou. Uma semana, sete dias que mais pareceram sete anos.

Devo dar crédito aos Cullen por manterem, da melhor maneira que puderam, a minha mente distante de preocupações.

Edward se "comunicou" comigo nove vezes. Três mensagens de voz no meu celular, quatro e-mails e dois telefonemas.

Todas as mensagens de voz eram pra avisar que ele estava bem, com calor e ardido de sol. A única com o conteúdo diferente foi a primeira que ele além de dizer isso contou rapidamente como era o lugar e que tinha feito um vôo tranqüilo.

Os e-mails eram mais longos, mais detalhados e contavam os detalhes do seu dia a dia, as pessoas que ele conheceu e os planos futuros e ele sempre terminava dizendo que sentia saudades, que me amava e que logo voltaria pra mim.

A primeira ligação não chegou a durar cinco minutos. Estava um chiado insuportável e a voz dele estava muito distante. Ela serviu pra ele saber que eu estava bem e pra eu saber o mesmo sobre ele. Ele prometeu me mandar um e-mail pra contar o que não conseguiu através do telefone, e o fez.

A última das duas ligações foi a que mais chamou minha atenção. Eu tinha acabado de desligar o telefone, aqui eram quatro horas da madrugada então suponho que estivesse de manhã lá. O telefonema estava puro, sem chiados e meu coração ficou apertado quando eu consegui ouvir novamente a sua voz.

Mas ele estava diferente. Distante e um pouco frio. Edward sempre foi de falar muito e exageradamente, mas não dessa vez. Ele foi extremamente contido e quando eu perguntei se ele estava bem apenas falou que sim, estava cansado e não podia falar muito porque estava um pouco ocupado. Sua voz estava tão abatida, que eu de fato acreditei que ele estivesse cansado. Não consigo nem imaginar o que ele estava passando lá, e por isso optei por não pressioná-lo. Eu conhecia o Edward e sei que se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo ele falaria. De nós dois sou eu quem não se abre muito. Edward nunca teve problema em expressar suas preocupações e sentimentos.

A ligação também foi curta e sem promessas de uma nova ligação. Pelo contrário, ele sussurrou na linha que talvez não conseguisse entrar em contato comigo na próxima semana, mas que seu pai estaria mandando notícias para Esme.

Quando me despedi disse que estava morrendo de saudades e que o amava muito. Ele respirou fundo e disse apenas, _"me comprometi ao compromisso, não se esqueça nunca disso."_ E desligou o telefone. Imediatamente olhei pro eu anel e soube do que ele estava falando.

Não vou mentir e dizer que a sua distancia não me incomodou, pelo contrário, incomodou e muito. Mas não existia nada que eu pudesse fazer no momento. Ele estava passando por dificuldades e eu o apoiaria em qualquer fase da sua vida.

Fora as ligações do Edward, essa semana foi bastante conturbada. Fechamos contrato com mais três grandes grifes e fizemos a primeira sessão de fotos pra revista masculina a qual Jacob serviu como um dos modelos.

Eu fiquei tão feliz que as coisas entre nós dois estavam relativamente bem. Ele me ligava todos os dias, pelo menos duas vezes, pra ver se seu filho e eu estávamos bem. Me fez prometer marcar uma consulta com a minha ginecologista o mais rápido possível, e não era pra saber se eu estava bem, era apenas pra poder ver seu filho "ao vivo" pela máquina de ultra-sonografia. Quando ele falou isso eu cheguei a chorar de rir, e assim que ele percebeu o egoísmo da sua frase começou a se retratar, o que me fez rir ainda mais. Eventualmente ele riu comigo e naquele momento rimos tanto e por tanto tempo que chegamos a esquecer o motivo das risadas.

Definitivamente aquela semana foi crucial pra nossa relação. Nós voltamos a ser Jacob e Bella, mas não os amantes, os eternos amigos.

Jake nunca tentou nada romanticamente falando, aparentemente ele também já tinha superado a nossa relação, o que me deixa – e eu não vou mentir – um tanto pra baixo por ter sido tão rápido. Parece ele tinha achado seu "Edward". E que Pedro jamais me escute falando esse tipo de coisa ou ele começaria a tirar conclusões precipitadas de que Jacob de fato encontrara um homem chamado Edward e que mudou de opção sexual após se apaixonar pelo tal. Sorri imaginando Pedro e Jacob juntos. Eu sei que isso jamais aconteceria, Jake é heterossexual, mas isso nunca limitou as investidas de Pedro. A "relação" entre eles é tão engraçada que quando Jake assinou o contrato com o nosso estúdio fez apenas uma exigência: nunca ficar sozinho num estúdio com Pedro. Eu gargalhei alto e por muito tempo quando ele me contou essa história no almoço que tivemos juntos no meio dessa semana.

O dia passou como sempre passa e agora eu estava terminando de lavar umas louças da pia do jantar que Jake e eu tivemos depois do cinema, o celular estava ao meu lado e esporadicamente o olhava pra ver se perdi alguma mensagem do Edward. Jake e eu tínhamos combinado hoje quando almoçamos de ir ao cinema ver a refilmagem de um filme de terror trash que assistimos quando éramos bem novos, tão novos que tivemos que comprar ingresso pra uma sala de cinema e entrar furtivamente na do filme que queríamos ver. Depois que o filme acabou ele sugeriu de irmos comer alguma coisa, mas as sessões de foto me cansaram demais e eu sugeri irmos pra casa e pedirmos alguma comida num restaurante que entregasse em casa. Acabamos comendo em restaurantes diferentes porque ele se recusou a me deixar comer o que eu queria. Segundo ele, pela saúde do "seu garotão" eu deveria começar uma dieta. Então eu fui obrigada a ingerir um monte de mato enquanto ele comia, se deliciava na verdade, de comida tailandesa. Inútil dizer que eu gargalhei muito alto quando seu rosto começou a esquentar por causa do chilli e das pimentas que são presentes nessa culinária.

Depois que comemos fomos pra sala assistir filmes. Ele não ficou muito tempo, disse que teria que estar cedo numa entrevista de emprego em um hospital que ficava no subúrbio de NY e assim nos despedimos sob a promessa de almoçarmos juntos no dia seguinte. Eu estava tão contente por ter ele de volta na minha vida. No segundo em que terminamos nosso namoro eu morri de medo de perdê-lo, mas agora sabendo que isso não aconteceria minha vida passou a ficar tão leve, tão perfeita. E o "timing" dele voltar a minha vida não podia ser melhor. Não é que eu não amasse Pedro, Ângela, Jasper ou Alice; eu os amava muito, mas Jake sempre será O melhor amigo. Não existe possibilidade desse lugar ser "deposto". Era bizarro notar que eu confiava mais nele do que no Edward, mas eu percebi que isso é apenas questão de convivência.

Outro fato importante a ser mencionado é que eu optei, depois de conversar horas a fio com Jasper, que eu só me mudaria pra casa do Edward quando ele voltasse de Burundi por dois motivos: primeiro porque não era justo eu morar em sua casa sem ele, eu me sentiria vazia, incompleta e abusada. Aquela casa nunca seria minha sem ele lá. E o segundo motivo é ninguém menos do que o próprio Jacob. Não é certo eu me engajar tão sériamente num relacionamento sem antes conversar com ele. Jacob, mais do que ninguém, merecia ouvir que eu moraria com outro homem diretamente de mim. Eu queria prepará-lo pro choque antes dele pessoalmente vivenciá-lo. Jacob, por dois anos desde que mudamos de Washington pra NY, me pediu pra morar com ele, mas eu sempre declinei a proposta. Nada mais justo dele descobrir pela minha boca e não pelos seus olhos, que eu aceitei a de outro homem.

Nós nunca falamos sobre Edward, embora eu tivesse deixado pistas que estivesse com outro homem. Algumas vezes, durante nossas conversas, ele falava sobre uma tal de "Nessie" e que ela era uma médica que conheceu num congresso de medicina. Disse pouco, tão pouco que eu ainda não tinha certeza se eles estavam juntos, mas eu conseguia enxergar um brilho diferente em seu olhar sempre que esse nome deixava seus lábios. E eu estava feliz por ele, estranhamente feliz. Mas como ele, nunca deixei transparecer. Até ele se sentir pronto pra me contar o que estava acontecendo entre Nessie e ele, eu ficaria calada. Respeitaria seu espaço, assim como eu sabia que ele estava respeitando o meu.

A Terra continuou girando em torno do sol e o dia, eventualmente virou noite. Durante todos os dias esse evento aconteceu. E todos os dias eu sentia meu peito se contrair mais e mais de saudade do meu Edward. Não existia ninguém, nem mesmo o bom humor cativante do meu melhor amigo que substituísse o espaço que Edward adquiriu no meu coração.

Minha aproximação com o Jake ficou cada vez mais evidente, tanto que ele voltou a participar dos nossos "_Sunday's Night_", pra felicidade do Pedro e do Ben - que se sentia extremamente sozinho sendo o único "macho" do grupo quando Jasper não podia comparecer. Alice também passou a ir e não pareceu gostar muito do Jake, não que isso fosse muito importante pra minha opinião que há muito tempo já estava formada sobre ele.

Sábado chegou e junto dele o convite de um churrasco que Jacob faria. Eu sorri assim que li a mensagem de texto do meu celular logo que acordei porque imediatamente fui remetida a uma lembrança de anos atrás quando íamos fazer churrasco na praia de La Push ou apenas queimar _marshmallows_ numa fogueira que ele e o 'bando' fariam.

Me arrumei casualmente, calça jeans, tênis, blusa e um moletom porque estava frio, retirei o _tiramisù_ da geladeira - que tinha preparado assim que recebi sua mensagem e desci pra pegar carona com o Pedro, que se ofereceu pra me levar quando resolveu se convidar também pro churrasco. Jacob não viu problema nisso e pediu pra eu estender o convite pro resto do povo. Só quem não iria seriam Alice e Ângela porque estariam ocupadas com o trabalho, mas o resto da gangue iria.

- E aí, bonitão!

- Fala gata, o que você tem aí? – Pedro perguntou levantando o papel alumínio que cobria o doce e eu gargalhei.

- _Tiramisù_!

- Huuuum! _Tiramisù_ da Bella! Adoro! – eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça concordando. – Mas e aí, enjoou hoje?

- Não Pedro. Na verdade já tem vários dias que eu não enjôo, parece que essa fase finalmente acabou!

- E quando você vai voltar ao médico?

- Semana que vem. Tenho uma consulta na terça. Jake me fez marcar!

- Muito bom. O garoto está se preocupando contigo! – ele falou sério enquanto dirigia em direção ao apartamento do Jacob.

- Na verdade... – comentei tentando conter a gargalhada. – ele marcou só pra poder ver o filho dele no ultra-som!

Pedro riu comigo e murmurou um "típico" enquanto balançava sua cabeça pro lado tentando negar que ele de fato fez aquilo.

Entramos num papo casual onde ele me perguntou sobre o Edward e eu tentei fingir que estava indiferente ao fato de que ele não voltou a ligar ou manter contato comigo alegando que ele estava apenas muito ocupado.

A verdade é que eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Todas as notícias dele eu recebia através de Esme – que me ligava diariamente – e que eram apenas notícias repassadas por Carlisle. Basicamente Edward estava muito ocupado cuidando de um grupo enorme de pessoas que estavam desnutridas.

Mas Deus, como eu sentia saudade do meu homem!

Acariciei o anel – que agora virara pingente de um cordão pra que Jake não precisasse ver e tomasse suas próprias conclusões – e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Esse era meu mais novo maneirismo quando pensava em Edward. Acariciava seu "compromisso" tentando me convencer que ficaríamos bem, que tudo no final se resolveria.

Pedro estacionou o carro dele numa vaga bem perto do prédio do Jake, me ajudou a sair do carro e depois carregou o _tiramusù_ enquanto eu o guiava pro elevador e apertava o botão do último andar. Jake tinha movido sua churrasqueira pra lá na noite anterior e esperava que o encontrássemos por lá.

Pareceu-me, quando ele me ligou, que já estava preparando o churrasco, portanto quando chegássemos ele já estaria lá. E de fato foi o que aconteceu. Descemos no último andar e eu levei Pedro até onde ficava a churrasqueira. Jacob estava espetando lingüiça num espeto de duas pontas e assim que nos viu sorriu, largou o espeto na mesa e abriu os braços pra me receber. Eu olhei pro seu avental extremamente sujo de sangue e minha feição enjoada não passou despercebida pelos olhos negros do meu melhor amigo, ele gargalhou alto, retirou o avental e lavou as mãos na pia externa enquanto Pedro guardava o doce numa pequena geladeira. Depois de devidamente limpo Jake se aproximou de mim, deu uma volta no lugar me mostrando seu corpo inteiro e me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada esperando uma confirmação que agora ele estava limpo o suficiente. Eu gargalhei alto e me lancei nos seus longos braços.

Eu nunca me cansava do calor envolvente que emanava do Jake. Ele era meu sol, e não tinha nada – exceto Edward – que me deixasse tão confortável.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me soltou dos seus braços e então prosseguiu com seu ritual diário de ajoelhar na minha frente, trocar algumas palavras com o bebê - que ele ainda insistia ser um menino - e por fim beijar minha barriga levemente inchada.

- Você tá tão bonita hoje. – ele comentou sorrindo e eu ignorei seu comentário porque eu não tinha nada de bonito em mim. Estava com uma calça jeans surrada, uma blusa de gola alta branca e um allstar de couro branco. Meu cabelo estava preso num coque mal feito na minha nuca.

- Você é quase um colírio pros meus olhos! – falei sugestivamente arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa dele.

Jacob vestia uma calça jeans preta, um addidas e uma camisa verde simples e sem estampas. De fato muito bonito. Verde caía muito bem nele porque acentuava a cor da sua pele.

- Eu não sei se aceito isso como um elogio ou não. – ele comentou com um divertimento no olhar e eu saí de perto dele depois de rolar meus olhos completamente exasperada.

Notei algumas pessoas da faculdade dele e fui cumprimentá-los. Vi outras pessoas que não reconheci - imagino que sejam do hospital que ele agora trabalha – e dei um aceno rápido na direção deles com minha mão. Receber sorrisos sinceros em resposta foi o incentivo que eu precisava pra cumprimentar todos eles e quando o fiz não me arrependi nem um pouco. Uma pessoa em especial me fazia rir demais. Rebecca era seu nome.

Acabei esquecendo meus próprios amigos por horas e só me lembrei que existiam quando meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e o visor mostrava que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto do Jacob. Pedi licença às pessoas da mesa e fui ler a mensagem. _**"Assédio sexual. Estou na cozinha. Salve o pai do seu filho!"**_ gargalhei alto com a mensagem quando só uma cena veio em minha cabeça, Jacob encurralado no canto da cozinha por Pedro.

Fui até eles e de fato foi essa a cena que presenciei. Dei um tapa na bunda do Pedro e me posicionei na frente do Jacob.

- Imaginei que você estivesse fazendo seus movimentos, Pedro! – falei divertida e fui respondida apenas com um sorriso e uma piscada de olho.

Jacob exalou e murmurou um, "graças a deus" enquanto eu o puxava pra fora da cozinha.

- Hey Bella! Se incomoda de irmos lá em casa por um minuto? – Jacob perguntou – queria te mostrar uma coisa que comprei.

- Nah... claro que não! O que é?

Ele só sorriu sapecamente e me guiou pra sua casa. Quando passamos pela porta da cozinha ele olhou por cima do seu ombro pro Pedro e pediu pra ele olhar o churrasco.

Ao chegarmos em seu apartamento eu sorri com a bagunça que insistia em marcar aquele lugar e o segui pro quarto dele. Não vou mentir e dizer que não fiquei preocupada com o rumo que estávamos seguindo. Não tinham muitas coisas que eu pensava que se podia fazer num quarto com um ex-namorado e por isso me sentia extremamente tensa. Claro que Jacob não notou minha tensão enquanto tagarelava animadamente sobre o dia dele até agora.

Assim que chegamos em seu quarto ele me pediu pra sentar em sua cama e fechar meus olhos. Eu decidi confiar nele e fiz como fui pedida.

Algum tempo depois senti o colchão entortar e um calor conhecido me envolver, era Jake que tinha acabado de sentar ao meu lado.

- Já posso abrir os olhos? – perguntei me mordendo pra não fazer já que a curiosidade me matava.

- Mhm! – ele respondeu e eu mesmo de olhos fechados pude notar que ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Abri os olhos e na minha frente tinha uma sacola azul, verde e preta segura pelas largas mãos do Jacob.

- O que é? – perguntei o olhando de lado.

- Abre!! – ele respondeu animado e com um largo sorriso no rosto que imediatamente me cativou.

- Jake, você sabe que eu não gosto de presentes... – reclamei lutando com meu orgulho interno.

- Não é pra você, tolinha.

- Então porque diabos eu deveria abrir?

- Porque você ainda não cuspiu meu filho de dentro de você. – ele respondeu enfiando a sacola de papel na minha mão.

Eu o olhei desconfiada, mas sorri quando percebi que ele me superou ao comprar um presente pro nosso filho.

Abri cuidadosamente a sacola e fui envolvida por uma onda de gratidão, amor, respeito e lágrimas pulavam dos meus olhos quando eu bati os mesmos nas minúsculas roupinhas que estavam dentro da sacola. Cuidadosamente retirei-as e sorri ao notar um conjunto completo de uniforme dos Mariners, o time de baseball de Seattle que Jake torcia.

Tive que respirar fundo pra manter as lágrimas dentro de mim quando segurei o babadorzinho minúsculo em minhas mãos. Era azul marinho bem escuro com a borda em verde. No centro tinha a logo do time.

- É tão pequeno... – falei entre soluços. Jake sorriu e abraçou meus ombros com um de seus braços. Eu encostei meu corpo no seu e sorri quando notei dois sapatinhos pequenos em verde e azul presos nos dedos já Jacob. Ele brincou com eles na minha perna e depois na minha barriga, e então colocou sua mão inteira ali e ficou acariciando-a.

Por último eu retirei um body que era ornamentado com as mesmas cores do sapato e do babador.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que tem uma criança crescendo dentro de mim, Jake... é tudo tão surreal! As vezes penso que só vou acreditar quando ele sair de dentro da minha barriga...

Jacob sorriu e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Impressão minha ou você chamou nosso bebê de 'ele'? – ele perguntou divertido e eu bufei irritada.

- Idiota!

Ele gargalhou e cuidadosamente dobrou as pecinhas de roupa e as guardou de volta na sacola.

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida, Jake!! Obrigada!

Ele apenas apertou meu corpo pra mais perto do seu e suspirou contente.

Me deixei relaxar em seus braços e ficamos assim por longos minutos até que a voz grossa dele voltou a ressonar no ambiente.

- Só me dói ter que te ver ir embora, Bella. Por mim você não sairia de minhas vistas nunca mais. Cada vez que você leva nosso filho pra sua casa você arranca um pedaço de mim!

Fiquei assustada com sua declaração e o olhei. Ele tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, mas seu olhar era muito sincero. Eu mantive a nossa troca de olhares tentando entender se isso era realmente sobre o bebê ou se era sua maneira de dizer que queria voltar pra mim.

Conhecendo Jake como eu conheci pude perceber que ele sentia falta de nós dois como homem e mulher, mas que ele falava verdadeiramente do seu filho naquele momento.

- Eu vou estar por perto, Jake. E você vai poder vê-lo sempre que quiser. Qualquer dia em qualquer horário. Ele é tão seu quanto meu. Eu jamais seria capaz de distanciar vocês dois.

Ele maneou afirmativamente sua cabeça e suspirou jogando seu corpo na cama.

Relutantemente eu joguei o meu ao seu lado e ele me abraçou, trazendo-me pra deitar na curva do seu braço enquanto ele recomeçava a falar do hospital e em como ele pensava em começar uma outra especialização em cardiologia.

Ficamos muito tempo juntos ali e eu nem notei quando o quarto começou a escurecer mostrando que o dia estava sendo substituído pela noite.

- Hey Jake... acho melhor eu ir andando.

- Por que?

- Porque tá tarde...

- Não está!

- Tá sim... – respondi rindo baixinho enquanto me levantava da cama.

- Amanhã você topa fazer alguma coisa?

- Amanhã tem o nosso jantar com a galera a noite e de manhã eu prometi ajudar Alice numas coisas.

- Alice?

- Uhum...

- Hum. – ele respondeu secamente e eu preferi ignorar.

- Okay. Então acho que nos vemos a noite, certo?

- Certo.

- Quer carona?

- Nah, Jake... amanhã vai ser lá em casa.

- Ah! Beleza, é pra eu levar alguma coisa?

- Nope! Se precisar eu te ligo, pode ser?

- Uhum...

Disquei pro Pedro pra saber se ele ainda estava aqui pra me dar carona ou se ele já tinha ido. Ele ainda estava e depois de Jake e eu voltarmos pro último andar e eu me despedir de todos, fomos embora, com as roupinhas do meu filho seguras em meu braço.

~*~

Na manhã seguinte eu fui com Alice até o Central Park pra tomarmos café da manhã num dos restaurantes e depois fomos fazer compras. Eu estava completamente estática com a roupinha do meu filho e pela primeira vez em todos os meus 22 anos não reclamei de fazer compras. Claro que nada de dentro das sacolas que eu segurava era pra mim, mas ainda assim. Eu fiz compras e nem reclamei!

Alice, orgulhosa do meu comportamento, acabou me comprando algumas maquiagens e uns vestidos soltinhos pra eu usar. Reclamei só um pouquinho, o que a deixou ainda mais estática fazendo-a comprar blusas de lã, calças para grávidas e uma porção de roupinhas infantis!

Dessa vez eu decidi reclamar, caso contrário ela continuaria comprando sob a justificativa que eu não reclamava

Depois das compras ela me levou pra almoçar na casa da sua mãe, que tinha ligado pro meu celular e praticamente implorado pra gente largar as compras e ir comer com ela porque estava se sentindo solitária e pela primeira vez eu não podia estar mais agradecida pela viagem que Carlisle e Edward fizeram, pois graças a ela eu fui capaz de ir embora do shopping sob a justificativa que _'tinhamos que estar ao lado da Esme aconteça o que acontecesse'_e não a _'meus pés estão me matando e u odeio shopping'_, como ficava martelando em minha cabeça.

O almoço passou sem inconvenientes e a conversa foi tão agradável que eu só lembrei de ir embora quando Alice falou que em duas horas nós o pessoal começaria a chegar na minha casa pro _Sunday's Night_.

Naquela noite de domingo, pela primeira vez, eu não me importei em esconder do Jacob o que Edward e eu tínhamos e foi por isso que convidei Esme, Emmett e Rosalie além dos de sempre: Alice, Jasper, Pedro, Jacob, Ben e Angie.

Num determinado momento o celular da Esme tocou e o sorriso que despontou em seu rosto junto com o brilho no seu olhar me deixou claro quem estava ligando: Carlisle.

E eu aproveitei aquele momento pra saber do Edward. Por deus, eu estava morrendo por dentro com essa distância que ele insistia em colocar entre nós dois.

Ouvi cuidadosamente a conversa, ou melhor, a parte da Esme do telefonema e quando percebi que eles estavam prontos pra terminar a ligação me coloquei na sua frente e sussurrei pedindo pra falar com ele. Esme tencionou e arregalou os olhos. Respirando fundo ela falou pro Carlisle que eu queria falar e passou o telefone pra ele.

- Oi Carlisle!

_- Oi Bella, como você está?_

- Bem, bem e o-

_- E o bebê?_ – ele perguntou me cortando.

- Bem, vou numa consulta essa semana. – respondi – E o –

_- Mas e os enjôos, pararam?_ – ele perguntou novamente me cortando.

- Carlisle, o que diabos está acontecendo com o Edward? – perguntei enquanto saía da sala sem me incomodar nem um pouco com o tom de voz ou palavras grosseiras que usei.

Ele suspirou profundamente e um silêncio se instaurou na linha telefônica.

- Carlisle? Ainda está aí?

_- Estou Bella. Estou._

- Então?

_- Eu não sei se é meu lugar te dizer esse tipo de coisa, Edward deveria te ligar ele falar isso. Ele não falou?_

- Não. Não me ligou, Carlisle!

_- Uhm... Posso imaginar porquê._– ele murmurou e eu me irritei ainda mais.

- Então?

_- As coisas ficaram complicadas por aqui, Bella. Os tutsis nos receberam muito bem e aceitaram nossas condições, afinal de contas não era interesse deles, machucar a população, mas nos fomos interceptados por um grupo de guerrilheiros e agora nossa diplomacia teve que se virar pra eles._

- Diplomacia? Como é?

_- O que?_

- Carlisle. Eu achei que vocês estivessem fazendo papel de médicos, não de embaixadores da ONU! – falei irritada, mas ele apenas gargalhou.

_- É difícil fazer meu papel de médico quando os embaixadores não fazem o deles, então nós tivemos que interceptar, o que deu certo!_

- Onde está o Edward?

_- Na cidade. Foi receber um carregamento de remédios e utensílios médicos._

- Por que ele não me liga?

_- Eu não sei, Bella. Honestamente não faço idéia. Na verdade achei que vocês conversassem bastantes porque é só o seu nome que sai da boca do meu filho._

Meu coração perdeu uma batida com a declaração e minha garganta ficou obstruída com um nó imaginário.

- Você fala pra ele me ligar ou mandar uma mensagem? Qualquer coisa. Eu só preciso ouvir dos lábios dele que ele tá bem.  
_  
__- Oh Bella... Não chora, nós estamos bem._

- Você pode pedir, por favor?

-_Claro! Eu vou fazer questão que ele ligue, nem que pra isso tenha que o seguir._

- Okay... Obrigada. – murmurei fraquinho sentindo um pouco mais de confiança.

_- Você está bem?_

- Uhum... melhor. Obrigada.

-_Ótimo! Agora me diz uma coisa... é verdade que tá levando minha mulher pra 'night'?_ – ele perguntou sério e eu apenas gargalhei. – _Emmett está aí, Bella?_– ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Uhum. Ele, Rosalie e Alice.

-_Diga pra ele que papai o ama._– disse comum tom divertido na voz e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

- Direi, Carlisle. Direi!

_- Ótimo então, Bella. Fique bem, ok?_

- Ok. Vocês também, tá?

_- Tá._

- Me prometa que vão tomar muito cuidado.

_- Prometido!_

Depois disso nos despedimos e eu desliguei a ligação.

Assim que voltei pra sala Esme me esperava com os olhos compreensivos e assim que cheguei ao alcance de suas mãos fui envolvida num abraço que lembrou tanto minha mãe que eu simplesmente fui incapaz de segurar as lágrimas.

Ela ficou falando palavras de consolo em meu ouvido e me acalmando até que de fato a respiração não estava mais tão trabalhada.

Aparentemente ninguém notou nossa interação já que ainda estavam completamente entretidos na disputa de boliche que jogavam com o Wii do Emmett – que ele fez questão de trazer, pro total desprazer da Rosalie.

- Você o ama, não é? – Esme perguntou quando eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Muito. Tanto que as vezes acho que vou explodir. – falei sinceramente e imediatamente senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Eu fico feliz que ele tenha você, Bella. – ela falou acariciando minha mão. – Muito feliz, na verdade. Nunca vi meu filho tão exultante como ele está depois que você entrou em sua vida.

- Eu estou muito feliz, Esme. Eu sabia que quando tivesse Edward ganharia a melhor coisa possível, mas nunca me preparei pra vocês. E a surpresa é tão gratificante. É tão bom conseguir me sentir parte de uma família e você me lembra tanto a minha mãe... – murmurei mortificada pela vergonha, mas ainda assim completamente sincera.

- Eu já te amo como se você fosse minha filha, querida. – ela me assegurou enquanto dava tapinhas em minha perna e naquele segundo eu senti meu coração triplicar de tamanho pra comportá-la dentro dele junto de seus filhos, marido e nora.

~*~

A semana passou voando e ao longo dela vários pequenos e-mails do Edward chegaram a minha caixa de mensagem. Os primeiros eram pedidos de desculpa sobre sua ausência, e os mais recentes eram curtos relatos sobre o seu dia a dia. Eles não costumavam ser muito longos, e eu entendia esse fato porque ele estava sem tempo algum, o que era enfatizado pelos e-mails. Num deles veio uma foto sua em anexo que me fez gargalhar.

Edward usava uma bermuda parda, um chinelo de dedo e uma camiseta branca bastante suja e sem mangas - o que me fez perder longos segundos admirando aqueles bíceps que ficavam perfeitos em volta do meu corpo - e sua barba estava enorme, assim como o cabelo que já ultrapassava a linha da sobrancelha.

Sentado em seu ombro tinha um pequeno garotinho negro que atendia pelo nome de Krimby. Edward contou-me que ele perdeu sua família há poucas semanas e tinha grudado nele como um carrapato gruda num cachorro. Edward não se importava com a atenção, mas ficava preocupado porque logo ele iria embora do país e o menino voltaria a ficar solitário. Ele fez questão de apresentá-los pro máximo de pessoas possíveis e assim começou uma pequena socialização pra Krimby. Eu não pude deixar de imaginar Edward segurando uma menininha em seus ombros que teria meus cabelos castanhos, não. Os deles são mais bonitos, então seus cabelos bronze, seus olhos verdes, meu nariz e boca. A nossa menininha.

Sorri e acariciei a foto do monitor do meu laptop e depois disso o resto da semana passou muito mais tranquilamente. Porque eu consegui ficar tranquila após saber – e ver – que ele estava bem.

Quando notei já era novamente sexta feira e eu estava partindo pra tomar um suco e comer alguma coisa com Jake, já que acabamos de sair da sua última sessão de fotos pra revista, e depois pegaríamos um cinema de um filme de lutas que ele queria assistir e eu nem conseguia me recordar o nome.

* * *

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence. Só não tenho criatividade pra criar tudo isso sozinha! ;)**

**Mais 4 capítulos e chegamos no epílogo da fic!^^**

**Gostaram desse? Fala sério, Jake é totalmente divo ou não?! E Esme? Absolutamente fofa, né?**

**Vou dar um spoiler do próximo capítulo em resposta às reviews que receber, ok? ;)**

**Foto da roupinha do bebê que o Jake comprou está no blog – o link pode ser encontrado no meu perfil daqui.**

**Beijocas,**

**Lou.**


	30. Reviravoltas

_**Reviravoltas**_

**Bella Swan**

Minha noite com Jacob foi extremamente... diferente. Estávamos agora sentados num barzinho, ele tomando cerveja e eu refrigerante. Minhas bochechas doíam de tanto que ri com ele e dele.

Assim que pisei na loja de sucos que tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar Jake me retirou imediatamente de lá dizendo que graças ao meu atraso o suco ficaria pra depois, caso contrário perderíamos o filme de luta que, segundo ele, nós dois queríamos tanto ver. Por deus, eu nem me lembrava que diabos de filme ele estava falando. Pra não contrariar decidi simplesmente não me meter num assunto que ele se dizia tão apto a julgar. Depois que fim chantagem dizendo que estava morrendo de desejo de tomar um suco de morango e que se não tomasse nosso filho nasceria com cabeça de morango ele acabou acatando e correu de volta pra loja pra comprar meu suco, e então me guiou até um carro antigo, pequeno e vermelho que não era o dele e que me era levemente familiar.

- Cadê seu carro, Jake? - perguntei quando ele entrou no carro e abriu a porta do carona por dentro pra eu entrar.

- É esse, Bells! – disse com o olho arregalado. – não acredito que você não se lembra do Rabbit!

Ah! Rabbit! Como eu podia me esquecer da sua obsessão adolescente?  
Jacob sempre gostou de carros, e quando completou 14 anos entrou numa paranóia de que era capaz de reconstruir os carros antigos. Paranóia essa que só aumentou quando ele, de fato, conseguiu consertar minha Chevy 64 que eu JURO que foi sorte, mas ele afirma que foi capacidade.

E então ele construiu esse Wolkswagen de 86... Construiu mesmo. Do zero. O rapaz arrumou peça por peça e no minuto que ouviu o motor roncar pela primeira vez seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele JURA que era um cisco que caiu nos olhos, eu afirmo que foram lágrimas de verdade. Inútil afirmar que eu impliquei com ele até o pobrezinho declarar publicamente que não falaria mais comigo, isso durou inteiras dez horas. E então voltamos a ser como antes.

Eu fingia detestar esse carro por um simples motivo, Jake disse que só me levaria pra um encontro como namorado o dia que tivesse sua carteira de motorista em mãos e um carro. Ele JURAVA que queria me dar conforto, eu afirmava que ele queria parecer mais velho já que eu era pouco mais velha que ele.

O pior – ou melhor, dependendo do ponto de vista – momento da relação dele e do carro foi o dia que fomos aceitos na faculdade. Jake insistiu querer levar o carro porque disse que se o deixasse em Forks ele voltaria a ficar um ferro velho. Eu insisti que era loucura fazer longas viagens com aquele carro era pedir pra ficar quebrado no meio de uma estrada. Jacob tomou isso como uma ofensa pessoal, mas depois de racionalizar percebeu que eu tinha razão em bloquear um carro construído por um muleque de 16 anos a fazer nossa viagem.

Então esse foi uma das últimas vezes que andamos juntos no Rabbit - exato, ele me forçou andar com ele mais uma vez pra me 'despedir' -, desde então ele ficava estacionado na garagem da casa do Billy em La Push e sempre que íamos pra lá, Jake andava com ele. Importante ressaltar que era sozinho. Eu me recusava a fazer isso depois da quarta vez que o carro enguiçou.

A questão é que eu não fazia idéia que Jake tinha trazido o carro pra NY. Na verdade quando o reconheci quase surtei. Era loucura demais isso.

- Jake! – ralhei estressada.

- Você tem que confiar mais em nós, Bells...

- Nós?

- Rabbit e eu! – ele respondeu e enquanto ligava o carro.  
Eu sentei e depois de afivelar o cinto de segurança o olhei.

- Jacob. Você perdeu a noção? Esse carro mal anda 15 quilômetros! Como diabos você atravessou o continente com ele? - Jacob me olhou ofendido e eu gargalhei.

- Bom... eu passei um tempo trabalhando nele, mesmo que indiretamente.

- Como isso?

- Quil me ajudou. Eu dava as instruções e ele mexia nele. Bells, eu cresci né? Aprendi algumas coisas novas. – disse sério e eu senti a malícia em sua voz.

Quil era do 'Bando' de La Push. E um dos melhores amigos do Jake. Na verdade um dos poucos que ele ainda mantinha tanto contato direto. Se falavam pelo menos toda semana ou por telefone ou por e-mail.

- Aparentemente nada de muito útil! – retruquei e ele levou a mão ao peito forjando uma careta de dor.

- Oh. Você fere meus sentimentos.

- Que sentimentos, Jake? Cale a boca! – ralhei rindo e ele ficou sério. Algo muito, mas muito estranho pra ele.

- Bells, você não pode supor que eu não tenha mais sentimentos por você, certo? Você simplesmente não pode. – ele murmurou tão baixo que eu desconfiei que não era pra eu ter ouvido.

- Jake...?

- Nah... relaxa... - falou acenando a mão como se não tivesse falado nada demais.

E então ele puxou outro assunto e o fato foi esquecido, pelo menos eu fingi ter esquecido. Esse foi o primeiro momento constrangedor de uma noite que seria repleta deles.

Outro momento que não chegou a ser constrangedor, mas foi desconfortável foi o cinema. Assim que saímos do carro ele segurou minha mão pra eu ajudar a desviar das poças de água do chão e não soltou por um tempo. Eu delicadamente a retirei do seu aperto assim que notei que a 'ajuda' não era mais tão necessária. Ainda no cinema houve outro quando Jacob insistiu em pagar minhas entradas do filme e as comidas da _bomboniere_. Eu não iria me incomodar, mas uma vez que até quando namorávamos costumávamos dividir tudo, isso foi no mínimo... diferente. E por último, mas não menos constrangedor foi na hora do filme em si que ele apoiou seu braço esquerdo atrás da minha poltrona. Até aí tudo bem, porque não houve contato em si. O pior foi ter acordado no meio do filme com minha cabeça deitada em seu ombro e seu braço – antes apoiado na poltrona – envolvendo minha cintura com sua mão repousada no inchaço da minha barriga.

Tentei deixar passar o fato de que parecíamos um casal então me levantei, retirei o braço dele de cima de mim – o que ele prontamente ajudou – e voltei a ver o filme como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Essa situação me incomodou demais porque agora não só eu deixei de saber a posição dele quanto ao nosso 'novo' relacionamento quanto não sabia como exteriorizar isso a ele. Verdade seja dita, Jake e eu sempre fomos confidentes. Por isso digo que ele sempre foi muito mais amigo do que namorado. Não existia nada que não pudesse ser dito entre nós dois. Tudo o que queríamos dividir com o outro era dito. Mas isso, os nossos sentimentos caminhando em direções opostas era algo extremamente novo. Algo que eu jamais pensaria em conversar com ele sobre. Até quando começamos a namorar não houve uma conversa sobre sentimentos, foi algo realmente muito natural; um beijo de 'teste' evoluiu pra um beijo de verdade e assim começamos a ficar juntos. Porque claramente – na época – nosso futuro seria juntos. Todos enxergavam isso, e nós preferimos não brincar de ser cegos.

- Hey, Bells! Quer outro suco? – ele perguntou tirando-me do meu devaneio.

- Nah. To bem, obrigada.

- Tava pensando no que? – ele perguntou virando sua caneca de cerveja e fazendo um movimento circular com sua mão pra garçonete pedindo outra cerveja.

Olhei em volta e me impressionei com o fato de que mesmo esse bar lotado não me deixava totalmente desconfortável já que eu definitivamente estava bem ao lado dele. Esta aí uma coisa que sempre acontece. Jake me fornecia segurança e conforto em qualquer ocasião que me envolvesse, como costumava gostar de chamá-lo, ele era meu sol, e fazia o trabalho de me aquecer perfeitamente.

O bar era comum. Mesas pequenas e com muitas cadeiras, muitos homens bêbados e mulheres oferecidas. Nada de muito anormal. Ah claro, a televisão no canto transmitindo o jogo de basebol e algumas pessoas comemorando alto por lá. A decoração era rústica e confortável.

- Sei lá, Jake. Em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. - respondi sua pergunta.

- Hun! Adoro quando você fica filosófica em bar. Uma pena você não estar bêbada.

- Jake, você está sugerindo que eu fique? – perguntei arregalando os olhos.

- Claro que não, Bells! Se eu não deixo nem você tomar café imagine álcool.

- Hum! Pensei! – respondi fingindo irritação, mas não contive o sorriso enviesado.

- Então, vai me falar?

- Nah. Nada mesmo, Jake. Só lembrando de coisas antigas. – suspirei e ele acenou a cabeça em concordância. – Você consegue acreditar que eu to grávida? – perguntei de sopetão porque as vezes nem eu mesma conseguia.

Jacob sorriu e repousou seu olhar na minha barriga marcada pela camiseta. Então ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Eu não podia estar mais feliz sabia? – perguntou levantando seu olhar até encontrar com o meu.

- Mesmo?

- Yep!

- Você não tá nem um pouquinho assustado? – perguntei.

- Eu -- e então ele foi cortado pela garçonete ruiva que acabara de trazer nossa comida. Um sanduíche com direito a tudo pra ele, e uma salada de alface, tomate, palmito e frango pra mim. Yeah! Eu adoro saber que o pai do meu filho é médico.

Ela usava uma saia preta de prega minúscula, uma bota até os joelhos vermelha e uma camiseta com um decote reto que não deixava nada pra imaginação. Tinha um avental branco pequeno na parte da frente da saia e muita, mas muita maquiagem no rosto. Ela seria muito bonita se não fosse tão falsificada. A plaquinha no meio do seu seio esquerdo dizia "Vicky".

- Com licença, querido. - ela disse repousando nossos pratos na nossa frente e então se esfregando nele. Arregalei os olhos tamanha a agressividade que ela utilizou pra dar mole pro Jacob e cheguei a me encolher na banqueta alta que estávamos sentados pra dar mais espaço pra ela.

- Claro, claro. – ele disse olhando por cima do ombro dela pra mim e sorrindo. Notei ele afastar um pouco o corpo pra dar espaço pra ela e imaginei que o coitado estivesse achando que o lugar estava mesmo apertado.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, amor? – ela perguntou praticamente enfiando os seios no rosto dele. Eu prendi a risada que ameaçava sair.

Me senti tão sozinha agora que quase me recolhi a minha insignificância e saí do bar pra dar espaço pros dois se conhecerem melhor.

Jacob colocou a mão na minha perna coberta pela calça jeans e a apertou.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa, amor? – ele perguntou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

- Eu...er... – gaguejei e ele deu uma piscadinha rápida pedindo pra eu ajudá-lo. – Mais um suco de abacaxi.

- Não. Muito ácido. Vai machucar nosso filho. – disse acariciando quase que reverentemente minha barriga. Me esforcei pra não deixar a risada sair.

- Nossa. Então essa barriga é gravidez...? – Vicky perguntou com um olhar enjoado e eu senti meu sangue ferver com a insinuação que eu seria gorda.

- É, querida. Gravidez. Desse homem aqui. - disse acariciando o peitoral dele - Esse exato homem que você está tentando levar pra sua cama, mas que hoje a noite vai estar na minha. - Jake segurou minha mão com a sua e a apertou forte me encorajando a continuar. - Perdido dentro de mim. – a olhei irritada e notei que ela levantou a cabeça pra retrucar minha resposta, mas assim que alguém a chamou acabou se retirando murmurando um "vadia".

Fiquei com um sorriso presunçoso que logo se desmanchou quando notei a expressão curiosa do Jacob.

- Não. - respondi simplesmente e ele gargalhou alto jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- O que foi isso?

- Só defendendo a minha honra.

- Não foi ciúme, Bella? Sério? - ele perguntou descrente.

- Jake... eu... nós não -- e então ele me cortou.

- Relaxa, Bella. Foi brincadeira! - ele disse piscando o olho, mas eu notei que sua fisionomia ficou menos brincalhona. - Mesmo assim, obrigada por me tirar das garras postiças dela!

- Disponha! - disse piscando o olho e respirando aliviada da sua declaração.

Ficamos algum tempo conversando e quando eu já estava revirando a salada no meu prato e ele acabando o segundo sanduíche resolvemos dar a noite por encerrada, ou pelo menos o bar como ele mesmo sugeriu e fomos dar uma volta pela rua.

Jake segurou em minha mão e quando eu me retesei ele a apertou um pouco mais forte murmurando um "por favor".

Resolvi confiar nele e fiz como ele pediu. Estávamos parados há alguns minutos encostados na porta do Rabbit. Nossos dedos entrelaçados e as cabeças inclinadas olhando as poucas estrelas que apareciam pelo céu poluído e nebuloso de NY.

- Jake...

- Ainda não. - ele falou suplicantemente e eu deixei a situação se estender mais um pouco.

Me distraí com o barulho dos carros passando por trás de nós e fechei meus olhos sentindo a brisa noturna extremamente gelada batendo em meu rosto. Pouco tempo depois também senti os lábios quentes e suaves do Jacob em minha têmpora esquerda.

- Você tem idéia da felicidade que me deu com essa criança, Bella? - sussurrou contra meu cabelo e meu corpo estremeceu com a diferença de temperatura. Jake imediatamente me abraçou com um braço contra sua cintura. Eu me aconcheguei hesitantemente. - Há tanto tempo, mas tanto tempo eu sonhava com esse momento.

- Jake...

- Por favor, Bella. Me deixa terminar.

- Não Jake. Por favor, não faz isso. - murmurei contra seu peito porque estava tentando esconder as lágrimas que começavam a cair.

- Bells. Eu preciso dizer. Por favor.

- Não Jake. Eu não posso ouvir, simplesmente não posso. Me entenda.

-Meu amor. - ele disse me colocando em sua frente. - Por favor, me entenda você. - suplicou e eu olhei em seus olhos que estavam extremamente vermelhos.

Acenei com a cabeça e ele me abraçou contra ele.

- Vou começar do começo ok?

- O que?

- Eu preciso te contar muita coisa.

- Ok... - sussurrei respirando fundo.

- Há muito tempo eu conheci uma menina, a Nessie. Já te falei dela, certo? - eu concordei. - Ela é uma cirurgiã geral... E eu juro que nunca tive nada com ela.

- Jake?

- Eu juro. Nunca. Nunca te traí. Nunca.

- Jake? - perguntei mais alarmada.

- Mas ela parece estar se interessando por mim... - falou sem me dar ouvidos. - Mas eu não quero, Bells. Ainda mais agora com você grávida do meu filho.

- Jake. - falei autoritariamente ficando na ponta dos pés. - Não tem problema. Eu quero você feliz.

- Eu também te quero feliz, Bells. Muito. Ver você sorrir é uma das coisas que mais me faz bem. - ele falou sorrindo genuinamente.

-Tá tudo bem você se interessar por outras mulheres, Jake... Nós não estamos mais juntos. Romanticamente dizendo. - murmurei acariciando seu cabelo e ele inclinou a cabeça pro meu toque.

- Eu não sei fazer isso.

- O que?

- Isso Bella. Ficar longe de você. - ele falou e eu notei o tom de desespero em sua voz.

- Eu também não achei que soubesse, Jake. Mas não é difícil... E outra coisa, eu nunca vou me distanciar de você. Sempre vou usar meu filho como desculpas quando você tentar... - provoquei fazendo cócegas nas suas costelas. Ele sorriu um sorriso triste e me abraçou contra seu peito forte.

- Eu te amo tanto, mas tanto Bells. - disse e eu não respondi. Esse momento dispensava palavras. Depois de algum tempo o senti soluçar e me afastei pra olhá-lo melhor.

- Jake... - murmurei acariciando seu rosto e limpando as solitárias lágrimas.

- Não faz isso. Não me deixa. Não Bella, por favor não faz isso comigo. Eu não consigo e não quero ficar sem você! - ele soluçou e eu arfei assustada porque minha suposição foi por água abaixo, ele ainda me queria como mulher... - Bella você é a minha vida, minha luz, a minha guia, a minha força e a minha segurança. Você é tudo o que eu podia querer e agora ainda é a mãe do meu filho. Não faz isso comigo. Eu sei que posso fazer você voltar a me amar, Bella. Por favor não destrói o que tivemos... - ele suplicou e eu arregalei os olhos com a intensidade da sua declaração.

- Jake... eu...

- Bella. Entenda que eu não consigo cogitar a idéia de ter outra mulher comigo. Nessie é linda, inteligente, e muito, mas muito especial. Mas quando eu chego perto dela me sinto como se estivesse te traindo. Minha mente não aceita te ter fora da minha vida, meu corpo não admite porque toda noite, a merda de toda noite é em você que eu penso. Por deus, Bella. Nem o seu corpo aceita a nossa distância já que você carrega um pedaço de mim em você.

- Jake! Por favor -- supliquei, mas ele me cortou.

- É destino, lembra? É destino. Bella. Desde o primeiro prato de comida que você cozinhou pra mim eu nos visualizei anos mais velhos numa casa repleta de filhos. Não existe a possibilidade de não terminarmos juntos. Baby, vamos acabar com esse tempo idiota e vamos voltar!

- Jake. Não foi um tempo!! - exclamei desesperada porque nenhuma tentativa minha trazia juízo em sua cabeça. - Nós não -- então ele voltou a me cortar.

- Por favor - mais uma vez suplicou me afastando lentamente do seu corpo. - eu não queria fazer isso aqui, mas não vejo outro momento. - murmurou enquanto mexia no bolso interno do seu casaco.

- Jake não! - reclamei puxando sua mão e ele seu mais um sorriso triste.

Ele retirou uma caixinha branca super simples e pouco maior do que a palma da minha mão e a colocou entre elas.

- Por favor abre. Não me negue esse último pedido. - ele suplicou e eu, por perceber que a caixinha não era de jóias aceitei e abri.

Arfei quando vi um minúsculo sapatinho feito com tecido estampado. Peguei cuidadosamente pra analisar e vi que a estampa era feita de várias fotos minhas e dele de todas as fases da nossa vida. Liberei as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando sair há minutos e ao analisar mais minuciosamente percebi que na lateral externa do sapato tinha a inscrição "Swan-Black".

Funguei e depositei o sapato novamente na caixinha e notei três coisas, a primeira era que o outro não estava na caixa e a segunda era que Jacob estava ajoelhado na minha frente com o outro sapatinho na palma da sua mão, e a terceira era que no cadarço do mesmo tinha um anel de ouro fino com uma delicada pedra de diamantes incrustada nele. Era um anel tão simples, mas tão bonito. E então eu olhei pro homem que a segurava e chorei ainda mais.

- Bella, você que-- eu o interrompi tampando sua boca porque não podia deixar ele perguntar.

- Jake. Pelo amor de deus não! Não! Não faz isso comigo! Eu te amo demais. Você não faz idéia do quanto, mas não é como homem, meu amor. Não é! Eu tenho outro e vou ficar noiva daqui a mais ou menos uma semana. Me desculpa esconder isso por tanto tempo, mas eu simplesmente não encontrava a oportunidade pra falar! Não faça essa pergunta, não faça. Por favor não!! - supliquei me ajoelhando em sua frente e chorando a ponto de me faltar ar.

- O que? - ele perguntou num sussurro enquanto eu ouvia o tilintar do anel no chão.

- Me desculpa! Eu queria ter te contado. Há muito tempo, mas achei que estivéssemos voltando a ficar amigos então... Jake. Eu sei que não tem desculpa pra isso. Foi tudo minha culpa, eu sei que foi. Me desculpa, por favor me perdoa por isso.

- Você vai ficar noiva?

- Uhum... - murmurei soluçando por conta do choro que ainda vinha violentamente.

- Bella. A gente terminou há pouquíssimo tempo. Como diabos você conseguiu achar um homem e prometer casamento? - perguntou com a voz alterada e se levantando do chão.

- Eu... er...

- Você me traiu! - falou com movimentos enfáticos. - Lógico! Só existe essa explicação.

E então eu abaixei a cabeça porque de fato eu havia traído Jake. Por mais que ele e eu estivéssemos brigados quando beijei Edward pela primeira vez, ainda estávamos oficialmente juntos.

- Por deus Bella! Você me traiu! - urrou socando a porta do seu carro. Ouvi um barulho de metal amassando e imediatamente me levantei do chão.

Jake andava a passos largos de um lado pro outro e aparentemente nem um pouco afetado pelo soco que deu no metal.

- Quem é?

- Não importa.

- Quem é o filho da puta, Isabella? Quem é? - urrou entre os dentes e eu estremeci andando lentamente pra trás negando com a cabeça. - Bella, eu ia te pedir em casamento, isso é o mínimo de uma merda de informação que você tem que me dar. - falou enfatizando no 'tem que'.

- Edward...

- Que Edward, Isabella?

- Cullen. - sussurrei.

- Edward Cullen? Filho do Carlisle? - perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça - Irmão da Alice? - novamente concordei e ele apenas me deu as costas respirando fundo. - Ele é o filho da puta da pista de gelo não é? - perguntou e eu novamente estremeci. - A quando tempo você já estava dando pra ele, Isabella? Há quanto tempo? Esse filho sequer é meu? - perguntou sem nem me olhar e eu imediatamente senti meu sangue ferver. Parti pra cima dele e o soquei com tudo o que pude. Jacob facilmente me afastou do seu corpo e me olhou. - Nem mais uma palavra. - e depois disso se abaixou, recolheu o anel, o colocou de volta no seu bolso e voltou a me olhar. - Eu confiei em você, Bells. Confiei minha vida em você. - murmurou segurando uma mecha do meu cabelo entre seus dedos e eu não mais segurei o choro.

A raiva anterior completamente abafada pela vergonha de mim mesma com as palavras que ele proferira. Ele tinha todo direito do mundo de desconfiar de mim dessa forma, eu não fui digna de sua fidelidade e lealdade nem por um segundo e ainda assim ele esteve ao meu lado.

- Eu sinto-- murmurei segurando sua mão, mas ele rapidamente a recolheu como se tivesse levado um choque. Uma nova onda de choro me acometeu quando o vi se afastando de mim. Céus! As coisas não podiam acabar dessa forma! Não entre nós dois. Ele precisava ouvir o que eu tinha pra dizer, nem que pra isso eu precisasse amarrá-lo. Nunca foi minha intenção magoá-lo. Nem por um segundo. Por deus, eu lutei por dias contra meu amor pelo Edward por causa do Jacob e agora é assim que eu sou retribuída!

Mas era tarde demais, ele já tinha sumido pela esquina. Foi aí que eu peguei o Rabbit dele e dirigi até a minha casa. O carro já tinha sido aberto e, portanto, a chave já estava dentro dele. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele fosse buscar seu carro.

E foi me apegando a essa idéia que eu esperei por horas e horas na portaria do meu prédio, e sendo observada atentamente pelo meu porteiro que peguei no sono.  
Acordei quando senti as chaves do carro saindo das minhas mãos e o barulho fraco de passos. Então abri os olhos e vi Jacob de costas pra mim saindo do meu prédio e da minha vida.

- Jake! - gritei e logo notei sua cabeça levantando então seus passos se acelerarem ainda mais. Corri pelo _hall_ de entrada chegando bem perto do seu corpo. Nós já estávamos quase na outra calçada da rua, onde o Rabbit estava estacionado. - Espera! Me deixa explicar. - supliquei mais uma vez, mas ele nem vacilou.

- Bella! Cuidado! - ouvi o porteiro gritando, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de averiguar sobre o que ele estava falando, ainda mais estando tão perto do Jacob.

- Jacob volta aqui... - e eu andei a passos largos tentando alcançá-lo. Foi quando ouvi uma buzina alta e uma luz forte vindo em nossa direção. - Nãaaao!

E então eu senti algo batendo nas minhas costelas e depois uma pancada em minha cabeça. Era Jacob que acabara de me empurrar pra longe do trajeto do carro e, em contrapartida, foi atingido em meu lugar. Eu estava caída na calçada com a cabeça pra fora dela. Meu corpo estava completamente anestesiado, eu não sentia dor alguma...

Meu coração saiu pela boca quando o vi sendo arremessado vários metros por um carro preto enorme que fez questão de acelerar e nem prestar socorro. Nesse momento meu mundo, novamente desabou e eu corri até ele, corri até o meu melhor amigo, corri até o homem que sempre esteve na minha vida, corri até o homem que acabou de me pedir em casamento. O único homem que eu simplesmente não poderia ter machucado e sem ponderar, o fiz...

- Jake!! - me ajoelhei ao seu lado com medo de tocar em qualquer parte do corpo. Ele estava com tanto sangue...

- Ambulância... Chama... - murmurou fechando os olhos.

- Fica comigo! Não Jacob Black você não vai dormir! Acorda!! - gritei desesperada tentando o atrair de volta. Mas tudo o que tive em retorno foi um "me desculpe" abafado por uma tosse que veio carregada de sangue.

- Jake! - gritei - Alguém! Oh deus! - com mãos trêmulas tentei achar seu celular no bolso da sua calça, mas senti uma mão no meu ombro tentando me afastar dele. - Não! - retirei a mão de cima de mim. - Não! Jake!! - levei minha mão até seu rosto, mas antes de tocá-lo alguém me puxou pra trás.

- Não toca nele, Bella! Já chamei os médicos. - alguma voz falou e eu fui incapaz de identificar tamanho o estado de torpor que meu corpo se encontrava.

E então ouvi um gemido abafado e agoniado saindo do Jake. Meu desespero mais uma vez tomou conta de mim e eu caí no chão, sem força alguma nas pernas pra conseguir suportar meu corpo. Me arrastei até ele e deitei ao seu lado.

- Jake... - o chamei mais uma última vez e então não senti ou vi mais nada.

* * *

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence. Mesmo!**

**Wew!**

**E aí?! O que acharam??**

**Sem Edward nesse capítulo, desculpem por isso... ;)**

**Reviews serão recompensadas com spoiler do próximo capítulo. ;)**

**Que, diga-se de passagem, será postado amanhã... :)**

**Beijos,**

**Lou.**


	31. Decepções e Desilusões

_**Decepções e desilusões**_

**Bella Swan**

Eu ouvia algumas vozes distantes, muito distantes, sussurrarem algo que eu não podia compreender. Aos poucos meus sentidos voltavam e a sensação que eu sentia era simplesmente arrebatadora.

Dor.  
Muita dor.

Minha cabeça latejava, meu braço esquerdo parecia estar sendo perfurada por milhares de agulhas, a mão direita completamente dormente e meu peitoral ardia com cada respiração que dava. Minha barriga estava igualmente anestesiada, não sentia dor alguma lá, o que me preocupou demais. Eu deveria sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que não fosse essa dormência.

Tentei levantar meu braço esquerdo, mas ele estava tão pesado e tão dolorido que eu o deixei parado, tentei abrir os olhos pra ver o porquê da minha barriga estar tão dormente, mas minhas pálpebras pareciam estar coladas, tentei levar minha mão direita até a barriga, mas no segundo que a mexi senti uma forte fisgada. Então tudo o que eu queria fazer era chorar.

Chorar porque não sabia onde estava, o que estava acontecendo, porque não conseguia mover nenhuma parte do meu corpo e principalmente porque eu não era capaz de checar meu bebê. Nunca me senti tão incapaz como naquele momento.

E foi só quando um soluço rouco saiu da minha garganta que eu percebi que além de não poder falar - porque minha garganta parecia estar grudada, as vozes distantes que eu ouvira voltaram a se pronunciar e pareciam estar cada vez mais perto.

Senti algo na minha mão dormente, mas eu era incapaz de identificar o que era. E mais uma vez me desesperei por não saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu precisava proteger meu bebê de quem quer que seja, mas eu simplesmente não fazia idéia de como fazê-lo.  
Outro barulho invadiu meu ouvido. Era um bipe agudo e acelerado, então novamente senti mexerem em minha mão dormente e minha cabeça voltou a latejar com uma força inenarrável. Eu podia ouvir o tum tum que ela fazia junto com as igualmente aceleradas batidas do meu coração.

Meu corpo começou a ficar completamente dormente e eu abri a boca pra gritar porque a dor que me acometeu foi tanta que eu tive certeza que naquele momento eu estava em brasas. E então senti algo pegar forte em meu braço da mão dormente e uma mão chacoalhou lentamente meu ombro, mas esse lento chacoalho foi suficiente pra eu emitir um grito abafado pela minha garganta seca. Uma dor lacerante. Nada que eu já tivesse passado em todos os meus anos de desastrada. Nada era comparável ao que eu sentia agora.

Fogo, agulhas, ácido corroendo cada pedaço de mim.

Mas então senti uma sensação repentina de alívio no segundo que uma mão gelada tocou em minha fervente testa.

- Respire querida. – uma voz doce sussurrou bem perto de mim. Eu tinha a impressão que conhecia aquela voz, mas não fazia idéia de onde. – Respire, Bella. – novamente sussurrou enquanto acariciava o contorno das minhas sobrancelhas.

E eu respirei. E fui tola ao achar que a dor estava diminuindo. Quando inalei aquele ar que tinha um cheiro forte de "hospital" percebi meus pulmões queimando ainda mais e gemi de dor.

- Shh... – a voz murmurou e eu novamente senti minha mão dormente sendo mexida.

- Estou colocando mais alguns analgésicos, mas não acho que ela deva receber muito mais, Dr. Volturi. – uma outra voz distante falou e eu respirei aliviada quando ouvi o título "doutor", o que significava que eu estava no hospital. Mas então mais uma onda de desespero me acometeu. Por que eu estaria num hospital? Oh deus, meu filho!

- Aro... faça tudo pra manter o bebê bem! – a voz suave falou com um tom suplicante.

- Eu sei, Esme! Estou ministrando remédios pra baixar a pressão dela. Temo que se continuar alta dessa forma teremos que tomar medidas drásticas. - ele falou com a voz corrida. Então a mão que traçava minha sobrancelha parou e a dona da voz suave, que eu já reconhecia ser Esme, arfou.

- Por deus, Bella. Respira meu anjo. Você precisa ser forte pelo bebê! Respira e se acalma. Eu estou aqui. Você está bem. Nada de mal vai acontecer... – Esme murmurou enquanto acariciava meu cabelo e surpreendentemente eu percebi que não doía mais tanto assim pra respirar, então seguindo suas instruções comecei a respirar lenta e profundamente enquanto conversava mentalmente com meu filho implorando pra ele ficar bem.

Algum tempo se passou sem eu não conseguir identificar quanto foi ao certo quando novamente senti algo em minha mão dormente que percebi ser uma mão a envolvendo. Tentei apertá-la de volta, mas o máximo que consegui foi um movimento minúsculo que eu juraria que não foi perceptível se não tivesse sentindo um aperto em retorno.

- Ela está acordada! – Esme sussurrou com a voz cheia de empolgação. – Aro!

- Baixou Esme, a pressão baixou. – ele falou num tom que eu só poderia identificar com sendo aliviado.

- Graças a deus! – ela falou apertando meus dedos.

- Heidi, traga uma toalha úmida, por favor? – Esme pediu enquanto soltava a minha mão e eu tentei falar pra pedir pra ela não me deixar, mas as palavras só saíram como um gemido baixo e rouco.

- Você nunca vai aprender que quem dá as ordens sou eu, não é Esme? – o homem que eu desconfio ser Aro falou arrancando uma gargalhada baixinha dela.

Pouco tempo depois eu senti algo suave e morno em minhas pálpebras fazendo um afago. Suspirei aliviada com o carinho e assim que ele cessou tentei, num movimento completamente involuntário, abrir meus olhos.

Imediatamente me arrependi da ação quando uma dor novamente me atingiu, dessa vez nos olhos por causa da luz forte.

- Oh! Apague a luz por favor, Aro... – Esme pediu e quando percebi, mesmo através das pálpebras fechadas, a luz apagada, decidi tentar novamente.

Não me surpreendi quando meus olhos conseguiram passar da fase embaçada e quando foram capazes de se focarem notei que estava num quarto de hospital.

Minha mão dormente estava espetada por duas agulhas que levavam soro e possivelmente remédio à minha veia, meu braço esquerdo que eu não conseguia mexer estava engessado e o resto do meu corpo coberto por um edredom grosso.

Ao meu lado esquerdo eu notei uma Esme aflita e no pé da minha cama um homem alto, esguio, muito branco, cabelos preto e longos, um olho que eu só poderia identificar como um mel alaranjado e um sorriso caloroso em seus lábios.

- Oh querida, você me assustou tanto! – Esme disse enquanto me abraçava delicadamente pelo ombro.

Eu apenas sorri com um olhar de arrependimento porque tinha certeza que não sairia voz da minha garganta se eu tentasse falar.

- Senhorita Swan você está bem? - o homem do pé da cama perguntou e eu acenei lentamente com a cabeça. – Sentindo alguma dor? – eu balancei lentamente a cabeça pros lados numa tentativa de dizer "mais ou menos". Ele concordou e começou a escrever em uma prancheta.

Agora sabendo que minha mão possuía duas agulhas fui mais cuidadosa em seu manuseio. Levantei-a lentamente e a levei até a minha barriga.

- Está tudo bem com o bebê. – Esme disse suavemente ao meu lado enquanto acariciava meus cabelos, mas ainda assim que não tinha certeza.

Percebi que meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quando senti um movimento muito suave na minha barriga. O bebê nunca tinha se mexido antes, nunca. E eu tinha certeza que não seria capaz de sentir o movimento pela barriga, era suave demais pra eu sentir em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse internamente.

Um soluço forte saiu de mim junto com as lágrimas e uma Esme desesperada se prostrou ao meu lado.

- Acho que tem algo de errado com o bebê, Aro! O que foi, Bella? – ela perguntou andando de um lado para o outro ao meu lado naquele leito.

Eu apenas sorri, incapaz de conter minha elação, tentando assegurá-la que estava tudo bem, perfeito na verdade.

- Bella. O bebê está bem? – Aro perguntou e eu afirmei com a cabeça. – Sentindo alguma dor? – eu neguei veementemente enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha. Ele olhou novamente pra prancheta, depois pro meu rosto e pra minha barriga que era acariciada pela minha mão e sorriu. – Está sentindo o bebê mexer? – perguntou depois de alguns segundos e eu concordei com um sorriso tão grande que meu rosto chegava a doer um pouco.

Ouvi um gritinho excitado da Esme e eu virei meu rosto pra olhá-la sorrindo também. O brilho que ela tinha no olhar provavelmente refletia o meu e nós duas sorríamos como duas idiotas.

Enquanto sentia o movimento minúsculo do meu filho dentro de mim, nos comunicávamos e ele me dizia, pelos seus gestos, que estava bem, eu continuava a sorrir igual a uma imbecil. Era algo tão pequeno, tão singelo... era como se eu estivesse sentindo meu estômago reclamar ou o intestino trabalhar, mas eu tinha certeza que era meu bebê.

Suspirei fundo agradecendo a quem quer que tivesse que agradecer pelo meu filho. Não tinha nada mais especial nesse momento do que sentir a bolhas minúsculas na minha barriga. E eu a acariciei como se estivesse acariciando os cabelos negros do meu bebê, que certamente seriam como os do pai.

Do pai.

Por deus, Jacob!

Arfei quando me lembrei o motivo de estar no hospital.

Jacob.  
Noivado.  
Carro.  
Acidente.

Olhei imediatamente pra Esme, que estava extremamente entretida com a mão na minha barriga tentando sentir meu filho, mesmo tendo certeza que não o sentiria. Ela notou meu movimento súbito e me olhou. Assim que notou minha expressão de desespero uniu suas sobrancelhas, olhou rapidamente pra minha barriga, depois pra porta – onde Aro conversava com alguma enfermeira – e depois de volta pra mim.

- O que houve, Bella? – perguntou com a voz um tanto quanto estridente.

- Ja...Jake. – sussurrei sentindo minha garganta arder e seus olhos ficaram compreensivos.

- O bebê está bem? – ela perguntou e quando eu acenei em concordância soltou um suspiro aliviado. – Aro. – chamou imediatamente.

- Oi? – ele perguntou e virando-se pra mim pôs os olhos no monitor que estava ligado ao meu corpo.

- Ela perguntou do rapaz do acidente, o Jacob.

- Ah. Claro... Me desculpe ter demorado tanto a falar sobre isso, só queria que você descansasse.

Eu concordei com a cabeça urgindo-o a falar.

- Jacob passou por duas cirurgias sérias. – disse com a voz suave contrastando a gravidade da situação.

Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e minha respiração ficar acelerada.

- Você precisa se acalmar, Isabella. – Aro falou enquanto apontava pra minha barriga. – seu bebê precisa que você se acalme. Não há remédio suficiente pra baixar sua pressão se você não se esforçar. Lembre-se que seu estágio já é grave, Bella. Nós não queremos tirar seu filho antes do tempo não é? – ele perguntou e eu ofeguei me lembrando do dia que fiquei internada e descobri que sofria de uma doença que não sei dizer o nome, mas significava que se minha pressão ficasse muito alta a placenta seria descolada e eu provavelmente sofreria um aborto.

- Ele... está... b-bem? – sussurrei por entre a respiração.

- Está estável agora. Você acha que pode falar sobre isso ou prefere esperar um pouco? – perguntou olhando pro monitor que apitava as batidas do meu coração que estava desacelerando.

- Por... f-favor. – supliquei.

- Muito bem. Esme, acha que pode chamar o pai do rapaz? – ele perguntou e eu novamente arfei. Billy estava aqui em NY, isso significava que o estado do Jake definitivamente não era bom.

Foi só quando Esme saiu que eu me dei conta que ela de fato estava aqui no hospital, comigo. Meu coração naquele momento inflou pra criar um espaço pra ela. Por deus, Esme estava aqui. A mulher não tinha obrigação nenhuma de estar comigo e mesmo assim estava. Senti uma lágrima escorrer sentindo-me completamente amada e agradecida pela sua intenção de se mostrar presente em minha vida.

- Isabella? – Aro perguntou e eu levantei meus olhos à ele. – Tudo bem? – perguntou e eu concordei. Depois de checar novamente o monitor ligado ao meu corpo por um fio continuou a falar, – Jacob sofreu uma escoriação forte em sua cabeça, quebrou duas costelas lombares perigosamente perto da coluna. Nós o operamos imediatamente, mas só vamos ter certeza da real gravidade da situação quando ele acordar, o que não deve demorar muito.

Eu concordei urgindo-o a continuar.

- Vocês estão aqui há três dias. Na verdade dois dias e meio. Você não precisou ir pra mesa de cirurgia, mas vai precisar fazer repouso absoluto pelo menos até completar 20 semanas de gestação. Sua ginecologista já foi contatada e ela pediu pra que ligássemos pra ela assim que você acordasse. Já fiz isso, se não for tão incômodo. – falou hesitante e eu sorri agradecida pra mostrar que não foi incomodo.

- E-ele... v-vai... fica-ar bem? – murmurei sentindo minha garganta se acostumar lentamente com a idéia de emitir sons. Ele pegou um copo descartável, encheu-o com uma água que estava na jarra na bandeja ao lado do meu leito e o levou até minha boca.

- Nós fizemos todo o possível. – disse enquanto eu ingeria lentamente o conteúdo do copo. No início senti minha garganta arranhar forte, mas depois ela foi se acostumando com o líquido. – Acredito que ele ficará bem, Bella. Mas entenda que ele passou por duas cirurgias sérias, uma extremamente perto da coluna e outra na cabeça. A contusão causou uma pequena hemorragia interna e tivemos que reparar o dano tomando cuidado com possíveis aneurismas ou coágulos. Foi difícil tomar a decisão de qual cirurgia fazer primeiro, mas optamos pela cabeça e em seguida fomos pra coluna. Ele ficou 18 horas na mesa de cirurgia e é por isso que está até agora apagado. Ele foi induzido a um coma pra que seu organismo pudesse descansar.

- E-ele est-tá em c-coma? – falei com a voz fraca, tremida e bastante rouca.

- Está. – falou sutilmente e eu arfei. – Isso não é ruim, Bella. É só um descanso induzido. – falou suavemente com um pingo de humor na voz. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes enquanto acariciava a minha barriga como forma de me lembrar que precisava me manter calma.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Esperamos que sim. Não houve nenhum dano notificado pelos médicos durante ambas as cirurgias. As duas correram bem, mas temos que esperar que ele acorde pra examinarmos melhor, entende? – perguntou com a voz tranquila enquanto analisava o monitor que apitava as batidas do meu coração.

Eu maneei positivamente a cabeça incapaz de formar palavras.

Aro me deu um remédio pra dor e disse que me daria sono. De fato me peguei pouco tempo depois fechando os olhos pra dormir.

Acordei com o barulho da porta do quarto abrindo e vi uma senhora esguia, de pele morena, cabelos negros num corte channel. Vestia um vestido branco e reto que batia na altura dos joelhos. Um sapato fechado e sem salto. Seus braços estavam esticados e ela estava puxando uma cadeira de rodas pra dentro do quarto que comportava um homem também moreno, cabelos levemente grisalhos e que batiam na altura do cotovelo. Seu rosto estava abaixado, as mãos entrelaçadas no colo. Ele usava uma camisa de manga cumprida de botões, xadrez e uma calça jeans.

Sorri e senti meu coração inflar de saudades.  
Sue e Billy.

- Bella! – Sue exclamou assim que me viu acordada e sorrindo. A cabeça do Billy imediatamente levantou e ele me encarou. Seus olhos estavam com uma sombra escura e claramente cansados, mas o sorriso que ele me deu foi suficiente pra eu me sentir tranquila.

- Como você está Bells? – ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava os fios presos ao meu corpo.

- Eu estou bem. Muito bem na verdade. – sorri tentando tranqüiliza-los.  
Meu braço doía e minha mão continuava dormente, mas nada muito terrível. Eu, afinal de contas, não precisei entrar num coma induzido ou passar por longas horas numa mesa de cirurgia.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. – ele falou calorosamente enquanto Sue o empurrava pra mais perto da minha cama.

- Você está linda, Sue. – comentei fazendo-a sorrir.

- Sempre uma lady, não é? – ela falou com a voz baixa e envergonhada.

Apenas sorri em resposta e dirigi meu sorriso a Billy quando o senti segurando meus dedos da mão das agulhas.

- Você está tão fria, menina.

- Nova Iorque, não é? – comentei encolhendo os ombros.

- Fico feliz em ver você, Bells! – Sue comentou enquanto apoiava uma mão displicentemente no ombro do seu marido. Ele segurou a mão dela com sua livre e acariciou delicadamente seus dedos. Eu sorri pela interação deles e recebi em resposta um Billy corado, fazendo-me gargalhar baixinho.

- Eu também, Sue. Muito. Realmente estava com saudades. A gente não pode ficar tanto tempo assim sem nos ver, okay?

- Claro querida. – ela falou e eu notei seu olhar baixando pra minha barriga.

- Ele está bem. – comentei respondendo suas perguntas internas.

Billy e Sue já sabiam que Jake e eu tínhamos terminados e que teríamos um bebê. Jacob fez questão de ligar pra La Push inteira pra dar a notícia. O bando de La Push estava numa disputa ferrenha sobre qual deles iria batizar meu filho, e até onde sei Seth estava ganhando a disputa masculina e Emily a feminina.  
Mal sabiam eles que seria Pedro e Rachel.  
Rachel é a irmã do Jacob que mora na Califórnia com seu marido e que ele mantém mais contato, eles se falam no mínimo duas vezes por semana e se vêem pelo menos uma vez a cada dois meses.

- Bells, querida. – Billy chamou minha atenção e eu olhei.

- Oi?

- Jacob acordou. – falou abruptamente e eu senti meu coração pular na caixa toráxica.

- Como? Eu achei que o coma fosse induzido. – falei e ele me olhou com simpatia.

- E era... Mas isso foi há dois dias atrás. – ele falou e notando minha frustração voltou a falar, - você esteve dormindo por dois dias desde que acordou pela primeira vez, Bella. Está aqui no hospital há cinco dias. No dia que você acordou vim para o seu quarto; uma senhora foi nos avisar, Esme é seu nome, mas como estava dormindo preferimos não te acordar.

- Viemos todos os dias pelos menos umas três vezes. Não só nós, mas você já recebeu várias pessoas enquanto dormia, querida. Pedro, Angela e seu namoradinho, um rapaz enorme e muito gestual, sua namorada, uma pequenininha e Jasper. E essa mulher que falei, Esme... – Sue completou. – Calhou de hoje você ter acordado. – ela falou com um meio sorriso.

- Parece que estou mesmo cansada... - comentei com um meio sorriso também.

Billy suspirou e apertou meus dedos.

- Você está com dor? – perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça. – Vou ser direto ok? – falou e eu notei que Sue deu um tapinha de leve em seu ombro repreendendo-o. – Eu não sou bom com rodeios, Sue! – ele a repreendeu de volta e imediatamente recomeçou a falar, impedindo-a de fazer algo contra. – Jacob acordou ontem e está sem memória. Os médicos acham que é alguma sequela da cirurgia, mas acreditam que não vai durar muito.

E foi só quando ele parou de falar que notei que em nenhum momento desde que entraram no quarto ele deu um sorriso de verdade, em nenhum momento ele aparentou de fato uma tranquilidade plena.

E então o que ele falou caiu sobre mim.

Jacob estava sem memória.

Meu Jake perdeu todas as lembranças de sua vida...

Senti meu corpo bater com um eco rouco no colchão do meu leito porque meus braços não conseguiam mais suportar seu peso. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu tenho certeza que se estivesse em pé teria desmaiado porque eu definitivamente estava hiperventilando.

Sue imediatamente correu para o meu lado e segurou com firmeza minha mão direita.

- Bells, minha flor. Ele vai ficar bem. Os médicos nos certificaram. – ela falou com uma voz suave, mas eu dirigi meu olhar à Billy. Ele, em contrapartida, não tinha tanta firmeza em seu olhar como sua esposa.

- Billy... – chamei baixinho e ele imediatamente me olhou. – Ele vai ficar bem? – sussurrei da melhor maneira que minha garganta permitiu.

- Os médicos acreditam que sim, Bella. – disse enquanto levava suas mãos às rodas da sua cadeira e se guiava para mais perto de mim. Notando a movimentação, Sue foi para trás da mesma para ajudá-lo e foi respondida com um sorriso agradecido e um tapinha em seu braço vindos de seu marido.

Eu os observei a interação do casal sem interferir. Pelo menos eles tinham um ao outro pra se apoiar durante esse turbilhão de emoções e situações.

Assim que chegou ao meu alcance, Billy segurou minha mão nas suas e acariciou as costas dela com seu polegar.

- Eu confio nos médicos. Por mais que você ache que eu estou descrente, eu confio.

- Me... desculpa. – sussurrei sentindo minha garganta não só embargada como completamente áspera.

- Oh querida. Isso não é culpa sua! – Sue disse prostrando-se ao meu lado na cama.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça de um lado pro outro pra espantar a necessidade de chorar. Eu não poderia sucumbir naquele momento. Não com Sue e Billy no meu quarto.

Ambos precisavam que eu fosse forte, ou que pelo menos eu não fosse fraca. E por eles, e por Jake eu me manteria firme. Até quando fosse possível.

- Eu quero vê-lo. – sussurrei com firmeza.

- Bella... – Billy falou com um tom de voz repreendedor que lembrou-me imediatamente do meu pai. Ele inclinou levemente sua cabeça pro lado enquanto prendia seus lábios numa firme linha. Eu sorri e acariciei seus dedos que seguravam minha mão.

- As vezes você me lembra meu pai. – sussurrei com a voz fraca e trêmula. Ele sorriu de volta enquanto Sue se desculpava e pedia licença pra atender seu celular que acabara de tocar.

Não eram necessárias palavras pra que pudéssemos compreender a dor do outro. Billy e eu tivemos - principalmente depois da morte dos meus pais e da minha mudança pra sua casa - um relacionamento estritamente fraternal. Onde ele entendia meu espaço, mas ainda assim permanecia ao meu lado e eu não poderia ser mais grata por essa compreensão.

Eu podia afirmar com todas as letras que amava Billy como amei meus próprios pais. Ele é um pai pra mim. Parafraseando aquele ditado famoso: Pai é quem cria. Hoje posso dizer que sou uma mulher extremamente feliz por ter tido dois pais em minha vida, Charlie Swan e Billy Black.

- Bella. – o nativo de La Push que era considerado meu pai tirou-me dos meus devaneios ao sussurrar delicadamente meu nome.

Levantei o rosto e abri meus olhos pra encará-lo e ofeguei ao notar uma tímida lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto moreno e se perdendo em seus lábios cheios e escuros. Fitei os olhos essencialmente negros dele e fui acometida por um mútuo sentimento de dor.

Billy estava sofrendo muito e por mais que sua linguagem corporal tentasse trair a sua mente, a janela de sua alma, seus olhos, era incapaz de mentir pra mim.

- Ô Billy... – murmurei sentindo minha garganta se contrair e meus olhos queimarem e em seguida libertarem as lágrimas que com tanto esforço foram presas por mim. – Eu sinto tanto... Me desculpe. Eu sei que isso é pobre e vago, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Eu teria feito tudo diferente se soubesse que isso--

Fui cortada quando ele deu dois tapinhas delicados, mas firmes em minha mão e balançou negativamente de um lado pro outro, a sua cabeça.

- Não se culpa, criança. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso. – ele disse com firmeza e eu maneei positivamente minha cabeça só pra tranquilizá-lo, porque não existia possibilidade de eu não me culpar pelo o que aconteceu com Jacob.

Se eu tivesse reagido de maneira diferente ao seu pedido ele não estaria nesse hospital.  
Se ele não tivesse descoberto da maneira que descobriu que eu já estava "noiva" do Edward, talvez ele não estivesse naquele leito.  
Se eu não tivesse levado seu carro pra minha casa, ele não teria sofrido aquele acidente.  
Se eu tivesse impedido-o de sair do meu prédio como saiu ele não teria atravessado a rua no exato momento que o carro passou.  
Se eu não tivesse ido atrás dele, ele não teria colocado sua vida na frente da vida do meu filho e da minha.

Se... se... se.

Apenas suposições.

Senti a irritação de ter agido tão irracionalmente me invadir e, de repente, fui acometida pela necessidade de gritar.

Respirei fundo seguidas vezes enquanto jogava meu corpo novamente no leito do hospital e encarava o teto e a pequena rachadura que existia no canto direito do mesmo. Contei até dez mentalmente enquanto sentia os dedos do avô do meu filho percorrerem cada centímetro da minha mão numa tentativa de me acalmar.

Então eu lembrei que ficar calma era necessário para o bem-estar do meu bebê. E com esse pensamento em mente respirei fundo calmamente até sentir a raiva de mim mesma diminuir a um nível suportável. Com a raiva em cheque, olhei de esgueira para o meu lado direito e notei que Billy mexia desconfortavelmente na barra de sua camisa. Dei um leve apertão em sua mão e sua cabeça imediatamente levantou-se para olhar pra mim.

- Estou bem. Sinto muito por isso. – murmurei sentido-me um pouco melhor.

- Bella. Você precisa entender que não foi culpa sua. Você não estava dirigindo aquele carro, você não--

Então eu o interrompi, porque uma coisa era eu guardar a culpa pra mim, outra inteiramente diferente era ouvir alguém tentar retirá-la por completo de cima dos meus ombros.

- Por favor, não vá até aí. Ambos sabemos que Jake está naquele leito por minha culpa. Era ele ou eu e ele optou por ficar lá pra me proteger. Fui eu que o coloquei lá, tenho plena consciência disso, mas entendo se você não quiser falar sobre isso. Eu só queria deixar claro o quanto sinto por tudo o que está acontecendo. - murmurei sentindo minha garganta se acostumar com a idéia de falar.

Ele respirou fundo, engolindo minhas palavras com uma calma que apenas o líder ancião de uma tribo indígena poderia reunir e depois de poucos segundo voltou a me olhar.

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você, mas só queria deixar claro que não poderia estar mais orgulhoso do meu filho do que estou agora. Eu sei que ele vai ficar bem.

Eu acenei a cabeça em concordância e voltei a ficar em silêncio.

Billy colocou a mão em seu bolso frontal da sua camisa de botões e tirou um pequeno anel. Jóia esta bastante conhecida por mim.

- Foi da minha ex-mulher. – ele disse com a voz baixa e fraca. E eu senti minha garganta fechar com a declaração. – Eu me lembro de ter comprado esse anel com o dinheiro que juntei em um ano. Ele é tão simples. – disse com um sorriso perdido em seu rosto e eu senti lágrimas tímidas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. – Jake me pediu esse anel há mais de um ano. Eu sabia desde o dia que vocês vieram até minha casa anunciar que estavam oficialmente juntos que o dia do pedido chegaria. Eu sempre o sondava pra saber se ele já tinha feito o pedido, mas ele sempre se esquivava das perguntas. No dia que ele foi lá em casa numa visita rápida e depois pro México... – disse com um olhar perdido e eu me lembrei do meu desencontro com ele em Forks.

– Ele me devolveu a peça, Bella. - e então continuou seu discurso - Me devolveu e disse que pela sua felicidade daria seu espaço. Eu nunca entendi Jacob com essa atitude, ora... eu o ensinei a lutar pelo o que ele quisesse, mas ele apenas me disse que queria te ver feliz e que se pra isso ele precisasse abdicar da felicidade dele, ele abdicaria. Mas quer saber? Eu não dei a mínima e voltei a enfiar o anel da sua mãe em sua mala de viagem. Em algum momento ele deve ter achado-o e decidiu que a felicidade de vocês dois só estaria completa se você aceitasse seus futuros juntos. Eu nunca me senti tão contente em minha vida quando ele me ligou pra agradecer por eu ter reposto o anel em sua mala, mas novamente, nunca me senti tão enganado ao notar que fui egoísta ao não olhar pra você, minha filha. Eu nunca me perguntei o que você realmente queria. – ele disse abaixando o volume da sua voz pra quase um sussurro. – e não poderia me sentir mais arrependido do que estou por isso.

- Billy... – disse estendendo minha mão pra tocar seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Ele segurou minha mão entre a sua e seu rosto e sorriu pra mim. Um sorriso triste, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

- Você quer o Jacob como seu marido, Bella? Você quer dividir sua vida ao lado dele? Quer dormir e acordar com ele? Ter ele como último e primeiro pensamentos do dia? – perguntou num tom retórico, mas que eu fiz questão de responder.

- Eu amo o seu filho, Billy. Amo-o tanto que chega a me doer o peito a idéia de ficar longe dele. Amo-o como nunca amei ninguém em minha vida. Amo-o a ponto de dar a minha vida em lugar da dele. Mas o amo como irmão. Você é capaz entender? – perguntei sentindo minha voz falhar e meu peito se contorcer com uma dor lacerante quando a idéia de perder Jacob sondou minha mente.

- Eu sou. – ele respondeu e em seu olhar só vi sinceridade. Não havia remorso, raiva, incompreensão ou arrependimento, porque não era só eu que tinha Billy como família, ele também me tinha como filha.

- Você acha que eu posso ficar com o anel? Pelo menos até encontrá-lo? Acho que se alguém deve devolvê-lo sou eu... – falei incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos com medo de receber um olhar repreendedor em resposta.

Ele apenas retirou minha mão que ainda estava em seu rosto, prostrou-a entre as suas e depois de um suave aperto colocou o anel dentro dela e fechou meus dedos a modo de segura-lo dentro de minha mão.

- Ele é seu até que você diga o contrário, Bella.

Eu sorri e sentindo a exaustão do momento me acometer, fechei as pálpebras apenas para descansar os olhos.

Acordei num sobressalto ao sentir mãos frias tocando minha face. E depois meus pulsos.

Imaginei ser mais um enfermeiro e como a preguiça de abrir minhas agora descançadas pálpebras era tão grande, não me ocupei em abrir os olhos.

Infelizmente meu corpo já estava suficientemente descansado e eu não fui capaz de voltar a dormir.

- E então? – a voz suave e doce de Esme surgiu perto da minha cabeça e eu respirei tranquila por tê-la comigo. Por algum motivo desconhecido eu não queria ficar sozinha.

- Ela está bem, meu amor. – uma voz grave, mas num tom bastante baixo respondeu e eu logo reconheci como a do Carlisle.

Abri meus olhos imediatamente e uma corrente de adrenalina foi injetada no meu organismo pela idéia de que se ele estava aqui o seu filho também estaria. Não conseguia conter o sorriso do meu rosto e assim que meus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade branca e cegante eles procuraram freneticamente pela figura esguia, de cabelos ruivo escuro bastante alinhados, lábios carnudos e olhos dos verdes mais penetrante que já passaram pela minha vida.

Mas eu não encontrei nada.

Exceto um quarto branco e sem graça e duas pessoas que eu aprendi a amar intensamente em tão pouco tempo.

Carlisle e Esme... Mas nenhum Edward.

Suspirei e suprimi o sentimento de rejeição que começava a querer brotar dentro de mim e forcei um sorriso assim que meus olhos cruzaram o de Carlisle. No segundo em que um sorriso também estampou seu rosto notei que o meu deixou de ser forçado e passou a ser, de fato, genuíno.

- Essa minha mulher me preocupou um bocado, gatinha! – ele comentou sorrindo e guardando uma ficha, que devia ser minha, novamente no seu suporte no pé da minha cama. E então voltou a ficar ao meu lado.

Sua blusa de botões branca estava bastante desalinhada e sua calça social cinza prendia apenas um lado da blusa. Seu cabelo estava totalmente desarrumado, o lado direito estava apontando pra um lado dando sinais que suas mãos passaram diversas vezes por ali. Notei que seus dedos brincavam com a aliança em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda, num sinal que eu poderia chutar como sendo de nervosismo.

- Estou bem, Carlisle. Mas obrigada pela preocupação. – falei sinceramente e fiz questão de dirigir meu olhar agradecido tanto à Esme quanto Carlisle. Ambos acenaram positivamente a cabeça. Ela com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto e ele com um olhar um pouco perdido no seu.

- Bella! Tenho ótimas notícias! – Esme comentou excitada e eu virei meu rosto mirando o seu humor, praticamente certa que a ótima notícia seria a de que Edward estava pegando um café no refeitório, mas que em minutos estaria ao meu lado.

- Esme... – Carlisle falou num tom repreendedor e eu sorri amplamente certa de que Edward pedira pra que mantivessem sua visita surpresa. Ela apenas sorriu angelicamente pra ele e jogou um beijo, num movimento que me lembrou muito Alice...

- Você vai receber alta! – ela comentou batendo palminhas e pulando, sem sair do chão, na ponta dos pés.

Eu gargalhei, da melhor maneira que pude, porque naquele instante tive certeza que Alice era filha dela.

- Isso não é ótimo? – perguntou ainda visivelmente afetada.

Carlisle soltou uma risada abafada e se colocou atrás dela, abraçando sua cintura e curvando seu corpo alto para apoiar seu queixo no ombro direito de sua mulher. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram ele apenas rolou seus olhos e falou, sem emitir sons, "ela é louca". E em seguida beijou a sua têmpora.

- É sim, Esme... Maravilhoso. - respondi ainda anestesiada.

- Mas você vai ter que ser muito cuidadosa, Bella. Seu quadro mudou um pouco com esse acidente e você terá que ficar de repouso absoluto por, pelo menos, dez dias.

Arregalei os olhos completamente embasbacada com a revelação e imediatamente comecei a balançar minha cabeça.

- Eu não posso, Carlisle. Preciso trabalhar...

- Non sense, Bella. Você vai tirar suas merecidas férias, que Pedro fez questão de elucidar a mim que você não tirou, e vai passar esse seu tempo de repouso na minha casa.

- Esme...

- Não é um pedido. É apenas um aviso. – falou com uma voz imponente, mas um sorriso inocente em seu rosto. E eu apenas a encarei.

Fiz menção de falar, mas Carlisle me interrompeu.

- Nem tente, Bella. – disse balançando a cabeça em compreensão. – Já está tudo esquematizado. – tentou suprimir uma risada, mas não obteve muito sucesso. – você vai ficar com o quarto do Edward.

E a menção do seu nome me trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Onde ele está? – perguntei extasiada incapaz de suprimir a minha ansiedade.

- Ele não pode voltar ainda... – respondeu depois de hesitar por alguns segundos. – algumas... hun... pessoas estava requisitando sua presença lá.

- Que pessoas? Requisitando? Por que, Carlisle? Achei que você fosse o 'dono' da ONG.

- Ele é o porta-voz, Bella. - ele respondeu com a voz suavemente alterada.

- Por que ele não pode voltar? Por deus! Ele está numa zona de conflito! Você tem alguma idéia do quão perigoso é isso? Você enfiou o seu filho no meio de uma guerra Carlisle. Guerra! - cuspi com desdém as palavras porque não conseguia acreditar no sangue frio que corria nas veias do homem que eu espero um dia chamar de sogro.

- Não é mais zona de conflito há quase dez anos, Bella! – Carlisle falou e pela primeira vez eu notei a tranquilidade sumir dele. – Edward vai ficar bem! Ele vai ficar! Ele me prometeu! – disse olhando pela janela e puxando as pontas dos seus cabelos.

Então eu arregalei os olhos porque parecia pra mim que Carlisle estava tão certo da segurança do seu filho quanto eu.

- Esme... – supliquei auxílio à mulher dele.

- Ele está bem, Bella. – ela disse calmamente enquanto friccionava os braços do seu marido e eu senti as batidas do meu coração lentamente voltando ao normal. – Ele está. – ela afirmou como se soubesse que eu precisava me assegurar desse fato.

Decidi acreditar em sua palavra e fechei os olhos pra tentar me tranquilizar e me convencer que ele estava bem.

- O médico falou que passaria aqui antes do plantão dele se encerrar. – Esme comentou como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu abri os olhos pra encará-la. – Assim que ele aparecer vai checar você mais uma vez e então vamos poder voltar pra casa. – disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto enquanto acariciava os braços de Carlisle que tinha suas costas viradas pra nós duas.

Eu maneei positivamente a cabeça decidindo que seria melhor aceitar ter alguém pra cuidar de mim do que voltar sozinha pra casa. Meu filho precisava do máximo de cuidado possível e por ele eu engoliria meu orgulho e aceitaria a ajuda da Esme. E de mais a mais, Edward parecia entrar muito mais em contato com sua família do que comigo, assim sendo, eu ficaria mais próxima das notícias...

Fiquei assistindo um canal de culinária com Esme enquanto Carlisle saía pra resolver a minha alta. Ele disse que tentaria acelerar o processo e o fez.

Pouco mais de duas horas eu estava reclamando de dor na minha perna esquerda quando me levantei do leito e ele me explicou que quando Jacob me empurrou pra calçada eu caí no meu lado esquerdo. Por isso o osso quebrado dentro do gesso que envolvia meu braço esquerdo e os hematomas roxos na perna.

Enquanto Esme arrumava a minha mala – que Angela trouxe pra mim com algumas roupas – me perdi pensando no que iria fazer depois que saísse do hospital. E apenas um nome vinha em minha mente: Jacob. Eu precisava visitá-lo, precisava saber que ele estava vivo e que ficaria bem. Precisava saber, ver e sentir que sua memória estava realmente falha.

Por mais inocente que fosse, ainda existia algo dentro de mim que martelava em minha mente dizendo que Jake não seria capaz de me esquecer ou tudo o que vivemos, mas se ele esqueceu seu próprio pai, essa era uma possibilidade muito grande.

Mexi no anel pendurado na pequena corrente de ouro no meu pescoço e lembrei quando o vi. Billy colocou o anel em meu dedo indicador da mão direita enquanto estava dormindo. E me senti extremamente agradecida pelo seu gesto e pelo fato de que ele nem tentou empurrar – neste caso colocar – o anel no meu dedo anelar.

Estava decidido. Eu visitaria Jacob antes de sair do hospital.

- Esme? – chamei-a e ela imediatamente olhou pra mim por trás dos ombros. – Você poderia me dar mais alguns minutos? Queria visitar Jacob antes de ir.

- Claro, querida. Quer companhia?

- Vou querer depois. – comentei com um suspiro resignado e ela concordou com a cabeça em compreensão.

- Vou te esperar na recepção. Leve o tempo que precisar.

Sorri agradecida e fui até a mesa das enfermeiras pra perguntar onde Jacob estava.  
Depois que me informaram eu subi para o terceiro lugar do hospital e andei por um longo corredor branco até ver o número do seu quarto estampado numa porta igualmente branca. Bati suavemente e quando não recebi respostas abri uma pequena fresta pra espiar dentro do quarto por ela.

Ofeguei com a visão que tive.  
Jacob estava deitado na cama. Ambos os pés levantados por uma tipóia. Seu peito apenas coberto por uma larga faixa branca e o braço direito engessado da mão até o ombro. Seu cabelo fora completamente raspado e sua cabeça era coberta por gazes e esparadrapos. Três agulhas perfuraram sua mão esquerda e delas saiam canos ligados a três diferentes bolsas. De dentro da faixa que envolvia seu peito também saíam alguns fios que estavam ligados ao monitor. A luz do quarto estava completamente apagada deixando os últimos raios que o sol deixaria durante aquele dia entrarem no quarto e iluminarem seu rosto que estava coberto de hematomas. A gaze chegava à altura da sobrancelha, mas seu olho direito estava completamente roxo e inchado, seu lábio também inchado e vários cortes pequenos se espalhavam pelo seu braço e rosto.

Estremeci ao perceber que eu causei isso tudo a ele e, sem nem notar, acariciei o lado esquerdo do seu rosto que parecia estar livre de machucados.

Assim que minha mão o tocou, um tremor pequeno passou pelo seu corpo fazendo-me imediatamente retirá-la e me xingar mentalmente por ter tocado nele quando minha mão estava tão fria.

Jacob murmurou algo e lentamente abriu seus olhos. No segundo que nossos olhos castanhos se encontraram e eu notei que ele brilhou de uma maneira conhecida tive certeza que ele me reconhecera.

Sorri amplamente enquanto retornava a minha mão ao seu rosto e deixava as lágrimas fluírem livremente pelo meu rosto.

- Você já está saindo do hospital? – perguntou com sua voz grossa, mas num tom baixo. Eu concordei com a cabeça incapaz de falar. – Por que está chorando? – perguntou preocupado e eu apenas encolhi meu ombro. Eu não sabia na verdade o motivo do choro. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu nem estou sentido dor. Vocês estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. – comentou com um tom divertido e eu arfei ao ouvir a frase. Ele não sabia quem eu era. Pensava que era apenas uma médica ou enfermeira.

Minha mão voou do seu rosto pra cobrir minha boca e ele novamente me olhou confuso. E então um rubor cobriu seu rosto.

- Eu deveria saber quem é você, certo? – ele perguntou hesitante e eu acenei a cabeça em concordância. – Sinto muito.

E então eu fechei meus olhos porque não poderia encarar mais seu olhar confuso.  
Jake não sabia quem eu era.  
Suas memórias foram, de fato, surrupiadas pelo motorista inconseqüente daquele carro.

Soltei um suspiro tremido enquanto puxava os fios do meu cabelo pra anuviar um pouco a tensão.

- Está tudo bem, Jake. Não é culpa sua.

- Mas...

- Não. – interrompi. – por favor não. – e então respirei fundo. – Eu sou Bella. – e então uma feição de reconhecimento inundou seu rosto.

- Meu pai... – falou hesitante – falou sobre você. Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado e eu sorri porque mesmo sem memória a preocupação comigo era a mesma.

- Graças a você.

- Graças aos meus ossos de metal! – disse dando uma piscadinha. – Mas se não se importa, vou contar que salvei a sua vida no testemunho da igreja. – e então gargalhei e suspirei quando ele me acompanhou. Completamente contente por saber que ele ainda era o mesmo pequei sua mão na minha e rocei meu polegar nos seus dedos.

Senti o anel queimar meu peitoral, mas achei melhor só devolvê-lo quando Jacob estivesse ciente que sequer havia me dado.

Segurei o choro não querendo demonstrar fraqueza na frente de quem mais precisaria de forças, engoli o nó da minha garganta, estufei o peito e dei um meio sorriso.

- Você se comporte.

- Sim senhora.

- E trate de recuperar sua memória. Quero meu Jacob de volta com sua memória. – senti meu rosto esquentar quando ele me deu um sorriso tristonho em resposta.

- Não mais do que eu as quero. – fiz uma careta porque até então não havia me questionado o nível do sofrimento dele. Jacob estava pior do que eu. Ele não tinha mais nada. Uma vez sem memórias, perdeu toda a sua vida.

Depois disso nos despedimos e eu saí da sala sem saber o que sentir.

Jake estava bem. Ainda que não se lembrasse de nada, ele parecia ser a mesma pessoa. E algo em mim me forçava a acreditar que essa falta de memória era passageira.

Ao entrar na recepção do hospital Carlisle imediatamente levantou-se e prostrou-se ao meu lado apoiando sua mão no meio das minhas costas ajudando-me a andar. E eu não poderia estar mais agradecida pelo seu apoio, uma vez que minha perna doía cada vez mais e braço começava a latejar.

Aparentemente o efeito dos remédios estava passando.

Dois dias se passaram e junto deles apenas um e-mail do Edward, que havia me mandado na noite do acidente, mas que com tanta correria não lembrei de abrir minha caixa de e-mail e Esme colaborava pra que eu não me levantasse da cama por muito tempo.

_"Vou ficar alguns dias ausente, Bella. Está tudo bem. Descanse._

_Desculpe a correria e a pobreza do e-mail, mas tive que fugir das minhas obrigações pra me comunicar com você._

_Meu corpo dói de saudades do seu, meu amor._

_Minha alma grita necessitando dos seus olhos, penetrando-a._

_Minha mente enlouquece ao sonhar com o seu corpo se moldando acima ou abaixo do meu._

_Minha mão já calejada urra necessitando da suavidade do seu corpo debaixo dela._

_Preciso de você,__  
__Edward."_

Deus do céu!  
Eu estava em chamas e em elação. Completamente aliviada e feliz por saber que não só Edward estava bem como sentia a minha falta e ainda me queria tanto quando eu o queria.

Indiscutível dizer que assim que terminei de ler o grito que saiu da minha garganta foi suficiente pra atrair Emmett, Esme E Carlisle, ou seja, todos os Cullens presentes no apartamento naquele momento.

Emmett estalou a língua como se o e-mail não fosse nada demais, mas eu percebi suas respirações profundas e tranquilas enquanto um sorriso pequeno surgia em seu rosto. _Alívio._  
Esme sorria de orelha a orelha e me abraçava enquanto murmurava um_"Graças a Deus"_ seguidas vezes.  
Carlisle deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e sorriu sinceramente, como se ele já soubesse que Edward estava bem e que me mandaria o e-mail.

E eu corei o tom mais escarlate que já tingiu o rosto de alguém. Porque se era desconfortável saber que Emmett tinha ciência que eu e seu irmão transávamos agora não só seus pais também tinham essa certeza como a leram palavras sacanas digitadas pelos dedos do próprio.

Mas eu não podia me importar muito. Não enquanto minha mente era nublada por lembranças dos seus dedos em minha pele, seus lábios sobre o meu e a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim. Suspirei pesado e quase me enterrei na terra quando ouvi uma risada gutural do Emmett, uma abafada por uma tosse do Carlisle e um tapinha compreensivo da Esme em meu ombro.

Aquele dia passou como um borrão e nada muito extraordinário aconteceu nessa exata uma semana que passou do dia mais constrangedor da minha vida exceto que Esme me permitiu e acompanhou minha visita a Jacob no hospital. Billy e Sue estavam lá e assim que entrei no quarto ele me reconheceu.

Uma mulher baixinha – pouco mais alta que Alice – de cabelos castanhos com mexas douradas, marrom e loiras – praticamente um cabelo cor de bronze -, olhos castanhos, pele bastante clara e bochechas extremamente vermelhas estava ao lado dele. Me solidarizei com seu rubor e soltei um sorriso sincero.

No segundo que o nome "Nessie" deixou seus lábios quando nos apresentamos minha mente me levou a dolorosas lembranças do dia do acidente, mas uma em especial bastante boa, Jacob falando que conhecera uma médica que tinha o mesmo nome desta parada a minha frente. E no segundo que ele a citou pra mim seus olhos preencheram-se com o brilho que há muito não se via.

Sorri extremamente grata por quem quer que essa mulher seja e me apresentei. Quando ela ouviu meu nome suas feições caíram e ela mostrou genuína preocupação. Quando mantive meu sorriso ela passou a gradualmente relaxar comigo.

Naquele dia Jacob se lembrou da primeira vez que Isabella Swan, a magrelinha de cabelos castanhos e bochechas rosadas, quebrou o braço ao subir na casa da árvore que ele construiu quando tinha 9 anos, e que eventualmente cedeu com o peso da criança ossuda.

Dois dias depois eu estava saindo do banho e colocando a roupa no banheiro enquanto Esme me esperava pra ir com ela até uma galeria de artes. Uma antiga amiga sua estava expondo seus quadros e assim que Esme descobriu quão apaixonada por artes eu era não hesitou um só minuto pra me levar com ela.

Jacob estava fazendo progressos a olhos vistos e cada vez mais e mais lembranças do seu passado o atingiam. Ainda estava internado porque ambas cirurgias que sofreu foram grandes. Nessie ficava praticamente todas as noites. Eu ia todos os dias desde o primeiro e sempre chorava quando um fato do nosso passado chegava à ele. Ou então quando ele citava como eu mudei ou como minha voz era fina e enjoada.

Ele já lembrava vagamente que eu não só fui sua namorada por seis anos como estava esperando um filho seu. Billy contou essa última parte. E Jacob, mesmo sem sequer lembrar-se direito de ter transado comigo, aceitou a paternidade da criança sem nem mesmo questionar. O mesmo caráter.

Minha barriga de quase cinco meses já estava bastante evidente e tanto Esme quanto Alice – que por mais que passasse grande parte do seu tempo livre com Jasper, sempre fazia arranjos pra passar bastante tempo comigo – insistiam que eu começasse a mostrar que estava grávida. Portanto, nada de roupas largas e ao invés disso, apenas vestidos e blusas. Hoje, por exemplo, eu usava um vestido roxo, que Esme dizia combinar perfeitamente com o tom da minha pele, ele era um tomara que caia que grudava no busto – que pela primeira vez em séculos ficou extremamente farto – e na minha barriga. Sorri acariciando-a enquanto sentia meu filho fazer suaves movimentos.

_Meu filho._  
Outra exigência das mulheres Cullen era que eu fosse na ginecologista pra verificar meu bebê. Ambas insistiram que eu fosse na Dra. Stanley, a médica da família. E eu fui. E ela disse que eu estava grávida de 19 semanas, ou seja, metade do meu período de gestação. A médica me congratulou por eu ter lidado bem com a questão da pré-eclampsia e ter conseguido evitá-la, mas mandou-me continuar a ser vigilante porque o risco ainda era grande. A minha pressão sanguínea já estava controlada, mas devido ao meu historio existia um risco que ela voltasse a subir.  
Ela me elucidou algumas coisas importantes sobre a gravidez e, Alice, com o seu complexo de planejamento começou a desenhar o quarto do bebê. O único detalhe importante a citar era que nem eu sabia onde seria o quarto do bebê, mas segundo ela isso era apenas um detalhe.

Esme ficou do meu lado o tempo inteiro. Me ajudando quando eu reclamava de gases ou dor nos seios - e eu que achei que a fase do primeiro trimestre seria horrível por causa dos enjôos matinais. Meus seios agora não só doíam como ardiam com qualquer coisa que eu ingerisse ou qualquer mudança de posição.

A situação com Jacob seria milhões de vezes mais difícil de suportar se eu não a tivesse comigo. Esme tentava ser sutil nas suas análises de psicóloga, mas eu percebia que ela estava trabalhando comigo. E mesmo que ela não assumisse, eu não poderia ficar mais grata pela sua ajuda.

A mulher fazia questão de me manter bem e não cobrava nada, e quando eu falo de cobrança não é material. Ela nunca cobrou um beijo, abraço ou confissão. Apenas estava disponível por mim.

Disponibilidade esta que só encontrei na minha mãe. Ao lembrar de Renee senti minha garganta fechar uma dor avassaladora me consumir. Senti meu filho - que foi identificado como menino na ultra-sonografia no dia da consulta com Dra. Stanley - começar a se mexer dentro de mim e o acariciei por cima do vestido de cetim que vestia enquanto voltava a entrar no quarto pra calçar meu sapato sem salto que Alice selecionou para usar junto dele.

Assim que saí do banheiro e entrei no quarto fui violentamente atingida por um cheiro conhecido, mas que eu não poderia dizer ao certo de quem era. Meu coração começou a bater forte dentro do meu peito e minha respiração ficou trabalhada. Sentei-me na cama do Edward pra tentar acalmar meu coração pra evitar correr risco de ter uma subida de pressão.

Ouvi um barulho lá embaixo de briga e resolvi ficar quieta. Os Cullens estavam longe de ser a família perfeita. Eles brigavam como qualquer outra, mas em momentos como esse eu preferia não me intrometer porque não fazia parte deles. Então em horas de brigas e discussões eu preferia me manter escondida no quarto do Edward e esperar até que tudo estivesse mais calmo. Mas dessa vez, diferentemente de todas as outras vezes que ouvi nessas quase duas semanas que estive aqui, eram Esme e Carlisle, e não só discutindo, mas gritando e trocando ofensas.

Ofeguei e decidi me focar em outras coisas e notei que o quarto estava ligeiramente diferente do que estava quando entrei no banheiro pra tomar banho. Tinha uma enorme mochila de viagem, um coturno e uma camisa branca suja. Levantei me questionando porque diabos Emmett jogou sua sujeira no quarto do seu irmão e ofeguei ao notar que aquelas coisas não eram dele. Em cima da mesa de cabeceira tinha uma foto. A mesma foto que Edward me mandou por e-mail dele e do menino de Burundi.

_Por deus Edward voltou!_

Sem me importar com minha regra de respeitar a briga desci correndo as escadas procurando pelo dono daquelas coisas jogadas no quarto.

E, ao contrário dos meus melhores sonhos, o que encontrei foi um Carlisle vermelho tentando segurar Esme que se debatia tentando bater nele.

- Esme! – ofeguei e ela nem se afetou.

Carlisle murmurava coisas no seu cabelo e eventualmente ela se acalmou, caindo completamente mole aos braços do seu marido e chorando copiosamente.

Eu estava paralisada olhando a cena.  
Naquele momento éramos só nós três dentro daquela casa. Rosalie e Emmett saíram pra acampar no final de semana passado e planejavam voltar amanhã. Alice estava no Jasper.

- Carlisle? – chamei-o suplicante e ao som da minha voz Esme virou seu rosto na minha direção. E então as lágrimas voltaram a cair e junto delas soluços sofridos.

- Bella... ele...--

- Não Esme! – Carlisle falou de forma autoritária e ela se encolheu em seus braços.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntei sentindo o gosto salgado das minhas próprias lágrimas.

- Bella... não...

- Onde está, Carlisle? – exigi sentindo ondas de irritação irradiarem de mim.

- Ele não...

- Carlisle! – Esme intercedeu.

- Esme não. – ele falou irritado. – Não se meta nisso. Você não sabe a metade das coisas envolvidas. – disse com a voz alterada e ela soltou um soluço rouco.

- Por favor... – implorei sentindo meus joelhos fraquejarem. – Por favor. Me diz. Ele não pode voltar pra lá. Não pode.

- Bella. Por favor, não se meta nisso. – ele falou com um tom dócil e eu senti meu sangue borbulhar percebendo que poderia ser tarde demais.

- Tudo bem. – menti enquanto me virava pra voltar pro quarto do Edward.

E fiz a única coisa que pensei no momento.  
Liguei pra Ben, que era um perfeito hacker. Pedi pra que ele entrasse no sistema do cartão de crédito do Edward e descobrisse se ele comprou recentemente alguma passagem de avião. Ben começou a me questionar sobre isso, mas eu comecei a falar que achava que ele estava me traindo e então contei uma mentira como se fosse uma menina desesperada só pra que ele mudasse de assunto e fizesse como lhe foi pedido. Pouco mais de dez minutos depois recebi o telefonema dele dizendo-me que Edward comprou por telefone há pouco mais de cinco minutos uma passagem pra Angola que decolaria do aeroporto de NY em duas horas.  
Antes dele ter tempo de fazer mais perguntas, desliguei meu telefone, peguei minha carteira e saí do apartamento dos Cullens com um único objetivo em mente, alcançar Edward onde quer que ele estivesse.

Como se soubesse onde meus pensamentos me levariam, Esme estava no hall do elevador no térreo com chaves do carro em mãos. Ela me deu um sorriso choroso e estendeu sua mão. Sem hesitar complementei seu gesto e juntas andamos até sua Mercedes estacionada na garagem do seu prédio luxuoso.

Fizemos uma viagem silenciosa e assim que ela estacionou no aeroporto segurou firmemente meu ombro, impedindo-me de sair do carro.

- Você sabe do perigo que está correndo? – perguntou com a voz amena.

- Eu não me importo, Esme. Vou trazê-lo de volta pra nós. Não suporto mais a idéia de tê-lo correndo riscos.

- Eu não estou falando do Edward – disse acariciando minha barriga e eu fechei os olhos sentindo a culpa do momento se instalar.  
Esme tinha razão, eu precisava pensar no meu filho e segundo Dra. Stanley uma viagem longa não era algo aconselhável.

Senti seus braços me envolverem num aperto forte enquanto eu extravasava em forma de lágrimas. Eventualmente elas cessaram e eu me afastei dela.

- Só vou tentar encontrá-lo antes que embarque. – falei sentindo minha decisão se fixar em minha mente.

Ela maneou a cabeça concordando e ambas saímos do carro. Eu procurei seu portão de embarque enquanto notava que ela não me seguia, mas que ao invés disso ficou no carro esperando. Com um sorriso encorajador saído de seus lábios comecei a andar corredor a corredor, guichê a guichê procurando informações. E então encontrei o portão do check in que era pra Angola.

Logicamente ele não estava lá.  
Sentindo minhas pernas tremerem de nervoso comecei a andar até encontrar o portão de embarque. Perguntei pra senhora que estava lá se algum Edward Cullen já tinha embarcado, e com sua resposta negativa apenas me dirigi ao banco mais próximo e esperei.

O frio do metal em contado com minhas pernas descobertas – porque na pressa eu não tive tempo de colocar o casaco, meia calça ou sequer pentear os cabelos – fazia meu corpo estremecer tanto que eu nem tinha certeza se era de frio ou agonia.

Eventualmente eu vi um corpo esguio, completamente encasacado e apressado vindo em minha direção. Deixei meus olhos subirem pela perna notando o tênis da Nike, a jeans azul, a parca cinza, a mandíbula quadrada e com barba ruiva, os lábios luxuriosos, o nariz arrebitado, os olhos verdes escaneando o painel de embarque e os cabelos estranhamente bagunçados. Meu olhar se fixou em Edward por tempo demais e quando percebi ele entregando a passagem e o passaporte pra mesma senhora que me disse que ele ainda não havia embarcado dei um salto do banco e gritei seu nome com todo o fôlego que ainda restava em mim. Minha súplica saiu um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro, mas ainda assim seu corpo tencionou e seu rosto se virou em minha direção.

No segundo que nossos olhares se encontraram eu notei seu rosto empalidecer e seu olhar se desviar numa procura frenética pelo aeroporto. Seus dedos puxavam seu cabelo em todas as direções enquanto ele se mexia desconfortavelmente no mesmo lugar. Então ele falou algo com a mulher e veio correndo em minha direção.

Eu fiquei paralisada só esperando pelo impacto, olhando a cor voltar aos poucos para o seu rosto e um sorriso pequeno surgir em seus lábios. Pouco antes dele me tocar ouvi um "graças a deus" ser murmurado pelos seus lábios e então mais nada. Eu estava completamente envolvida pelos seus braços, meus lábios tomados pelos seus, minha língua dançando com a sua. Suas mãos passeando em todos os cantos do meu corpo e seu abraço apertando-me cada vez mais, como se ele estivesse tentando nos fundir. Quando percebi o que estava acontecendo respondi com o mesmo vigor. Meus dedos voaram pra sua nuca e se enterraram em seus cabelos enquanto eu o puxava mais e mais pra mim. Como se a menor distância fosse a maior delas.

Sua barba por fazer arranhava meu rosto, mas eu considerava o gesto o melhor dos carinhos.  
O beijo, em total abandono, machucava meus lábios, mas eu o tinha como a maior demonstração de amor.  
Os lamúrios que saíam de seus lábios eram refletidos pelos meus, e eu estava certa que aquilo eram dois corações se comunicando.

E então eu senti. Meu filho se mexeu dentro de mim, mostrando o quão estava feliz em estar de volta nos braços dele, do meu amor.

- Oh deus... – murmurei quando ele desprendeu seus lábios do meu e então voltei a colá-los. Porque eu não poderia suportar ficar distante deles nem por mais um segundo.

Meus olhos, dessa vez, ficaram abertos. Assim como os dele. Enquanto nossos lábios e língua comunicavam uns aos outros a luxúria que sentiam, nossos olhares prendiam-se evidenciando o amor intenso que corria dele pra mim e de mim pra ele.

_Luxúria mesclada com amor._

Mas então ele voltou a descolar seus lábios dos meus e encostou sua testa que estava levemente suada na minha, enquanto retirava sua parca, colocava-a em mim por cima dos meus ombros, envolvia a minha cintura com seus braços e trazia meu corpo pra mais perto do seu. Seu coração estava acelerado e a respiração bastante ofegante.

E então ouvi, no mesmo momento que senti, um soluço vindo dele. Imediatamente minha cabeça levantou pra ver que ele estava com os olhos fechados, tentando impedir as lágrimas traidoras que já caíam, de molhar seu rosto.

Beijei cada uma delas pra mostrar que até as lágrimas eram amadas por mim.

E então ele se afastou. Não um milímetro ou centímetro. Passos. E eu fiquei paralisada sem conseguir entender.  
Talvez ele estivesse se dirigindo ao portão de embarque pra pegar seu passaporte de volta.

E então ele murmurou um_"eu te amo" e "pra sempre",_ virou as costas e começou a ir embora.

E naquele momento eu tinha certeza que ele pegaria o passaporte, mas não pra voltar pra mim.

Meu corpo, paralisado até então, começou a se mover e se lançou no dele.

- Bella... – e sua voz quebrou no final – Não faça isso ser pior do que já é.

- O-o que? – perguntei sentindo minhas próprias lágrimas voltarem.

- E-eu preciso... – e ele ainda estava de costas pra mim. – voltar.

- Não! Você não precisa! – urrei prendendo-me mais a ele. Eu tinha certeza que o aperto dos meus braços o enforcava, mas se isso fosse mantê-lo comigo eu não poderia me importar.

- Bella. – e então ele me desvencilhou dele e se virou pra mim. Suas feições estavam neutras e eu senti o gosto da minha bile. – Você quer ir comigo? – perguntou cético e eu ofeguei.

- E-edward?

- Eu não vou voltar pra cá, nunca mais. Você quer largar tudo, manter seu filho longe do pai e se afastar de todos pra ir comigo pra África?

E então eu senti minhas lágrimas vindo mais violentamente porque não existia possibilidade de eu conseguir fazer essa escolha.

- Por favor... – supliquei sentindo meu coração ser dilacerado.

- Você quer ou não? – e quase como uma deixa, seu vôo foi chamado. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha entediado e eu senti mais um pedaço de mim ser arrancado.

- Edward...

- Foi o que eu pensei. – e então ele começou a se afastar de mim, mas eu o mantive.

- Você não tem esse direito! Você me pediu em casamento, droga!

- Fique com o anel, Bella. Ele será sempre seu. – e com isso tocou meu rosto com a ponta do seu dedo acariciando-o da têmpora até os lábios e minha barriga, me deu um beijo na testa e se afastou.

- Edward! Eu não... Por favor! – supliquei voltando a correr atrás dele assim que vi ele se aproximar novamente da senhora. Seu corpo estremeceu e ele parou.

- Você vai ficar bem Bella, mas eu preciso ir. - e assim eu o vi partir novamente, levando mais uma parte de mim consigo.

E eu não encontrei mais forças em mim pra ir atrás dele; não depois da decisão que ele me forçou a tomar.

Eu não sei como, mas de repente Esme tinha seus braços envolvidos na minha cintura e chorava junto comigo enquanto me guiava pra sentar no mesmo banco que esperei por ele.

- O que diabos foi isso? – questionei quando consegui voltar a falar.

- Bella, você sabe que ele te ama, não sabe? – perguntou ainda soluçando. Eu acenei a cabeça porque de fato sabia. – Ele precisou fazer uma escolha entre a vida dele ou a nossa...

- E optou pela nossa? – perguntei num sussurro e ela concordou chorando muito.

- Por que? Por que não me deixou ir? Por que precisou fazer tudo ser tão difícil? Eu preciso dele. Não posso ficar aqui sem ele, Esme. Não posso! Simplesmente não posso! – balbuciei sentindo minha voz falhar.

- Bella, você precisa tomar uma decisão, e sabe disso. - Esme falou enquanto estava abraçada comigo.

- Eu já tomei... Mas queria tanto que fosse diferente. Eu não suporto a idéia de perder mais uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida. – comentei porque eu jamais seria capaz de abdicar do meu filho ou mantê-lo longe do pai, e eu já tinha perdido meus pais e agora Edward?! Isso era simplesmente tão injusto...

Acho que estava em choque porque não era capaz de sentir muita coisa exceto dormência.

Eventualmente Carlisle, Pedro, Jasper e Alice apareceram e nos levaram embora.

E eu bati o pé porque não iria entrar numa merda de depressão. Eu faria o que tinha que ser feito.

- Jazz, me leva pro Jacob, por favor. – falei sentindo minha voz forte.

Ele me olhou inquisitivamente, mas fez como pedi.  
Jasper estava dirigindo o Porsche da Alice enquanto ela voltava na Mercedes dos seus pais e Pedro ia comigo e Jasper.

Ao chegarmos no hospital não perdi tempo e fui fazer o que devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Bati na porta e quando fui convidada a entrar por Jacob arfei ao ver a comoção de dentro. Ele estava sentado na cadeira de rodas do seu pai, Billy deitado em sua cama e ambos assistindo jogo de beisebol na televisão.

Jacob me recebeu com um sorriso imenso no rosto e eu não tive outra escolha se não retornar. Afinal de contas o sorriso dele era, de fato, contagiante.

- Bells! – falou e eu arfei com o uso do meu apelido. Billy gargalhou alto e eu o olhei, atônita. Billy apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto mantinha o maior sorriso que já vi em seus lábios.

- Você lembrou? – perguntei sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Yep! Vem aqui me dar um abraço de comemoração. – e então eu estava em seu braço (porque um deles ainda estava engessado, diferentemente do meu que foi retirado do gesso há alguns dias).  
Quando nos afastamos Jacob estreitou seus olhos pro meu colo e depois pra mim. Eu corei e ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Se você quiser casar comigo, use o anel no dedo. Se não quiser devolva. – e então eu gargalhei. Alto. E ele me acompanhou. Billy apenas sorria deitado na cama.

- Eu queria te amar Jake, juro que queria.

- Você sabe que se isso voltasse a acontecer as coisas não voltariam a ser como antes, certo? - o que ele tava falando?

- O que você tá sugerindo Jake?

- Eu nunca achei que fosse falar isso, Bells! - ele riu - Mas você precisa ir atrás dele. - eu fiquei paralisada enquanto ele sorria pra mim.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei atônita e ele apenas levantou a sobrancelha apontando pro canto do quarto, onde Ben e Angela estavam parados.  
Não tinha sequer notado-os ainda. Sorri pra ambos enquanto retirava o cordão do pescoço devolvendo o anel.

- Eu amo você. Com tudo o que tenho em mim; sabe disso né?

- Vou me lembrar... – respondeu com um sorriso sacana.

E então eu fui embora. Não me preocupei em falar com ninguém; apenas segui até o taxi enquanto comprava passagens pra Angola pelo telefone.

O próximo vôo sairia em duas horas e meia e me custaria quase um mês de salário, mas eu não poderia me incomodar.

Assim que cheguei no guichê pra pegar a passagem comprada, uma mão pesada tocou meu ombro.

- Deixe comigo. – Carlisle falou quando entregava seu cartão de crédito à mulher.

- Mas eu já comprei.

- Ben. – disse com um meio sorriso e eu gargalhei imaginando que Ben teria cancelado a minha compra.

- Temos que parar com isso.

- Acabamos de começar. - disse com uma gargalhada rouca. - Acho que acabei de encontrar a fonte da fortuna! - e então o acompanhei nas risadas.

- Por que você vai comigo? – perguntei enquanto andávamos pra lanchonete.

- Você acha que eu te deixaria sozinha no meio daquele monte de homens, Bella? – então piscou o olho enquanto puxava a cadeira pra eu me sentar.

Eu apenas sorri ao pai do homem da minha vida completamente agradecida.  
Porque aparentemente tudo daria certo.

* * *

**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence! ;)**

**Uhuuu!**

**Billy é um amor, Sue é diva!**

**Geeeeeeeente! To besta como a maioria de vocês achou que Jake teria morrido! Jamais! Jake em fic minha não morre!;)**

**Explicações necessárias: A voz que a bella ouviu no capítulo passado não foi do Edward, foi do porteiro.**

**Essa perda de memória do Jake o ajudou a 'esquecer' a Bella. E somado ao fato que ele estava se apaixonando – ainda que negasse – pela Nessie só contribuiu! Então essa cena final dela e dele, pelo menos aos meus olhos, não foi nem um pouco forçada. Ele também sabia que o que tinham não passava de uma amizade há muito tempo. O ponto é que não conseguia viver sem ela. Seis anos dividindo a vida com alguém é algo difícil de se distanciar, principalmente se ele não tivesse um 'Edward' como a Bella teve. A Nessie só apareceu algum tempo depois... Espero que entendam.**

**O que acharam da Esme e do Carlisle nesse capítulo?**

**Só temos mais dois capítulos e chegamos no epílogo! :/**

**Vou sentir falta daqui!**

**Mostrem-me um pouco de amor e me mandem uma review, ok? ;)**

**Lou.**


	32. Entre o Amor e a Obrigação

**N.a.: Esse capítulo começa com o PoV do Edward e gente... de boa, é MUITO pesado. Vão ter cenas fortes e gráficas de violência. Vou entender completamente se não quiserem ler. No caso, se a escolha de vocês for essa, me mandem uma review ou pm pra avisar que então farei um resumo do capítulo pra vocês...**

* * *

**Entre o Amor e a Obrigação**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Meu pulso latejava, minha boca ardia, meu rosto inteiro doía, minhas pernas formigavam com a dormência e meus joelhos não eram sentidos porque eu estava há tempos demais na mesma posição. Ajoelhado no chão e sentado no meu calcanhar. O pescoço amarrado por uma corda que descia do teto – enforcando-me com qualquer movimento brusco -, minhas mãos amarradas juntas – com as costas delas encostadas-, o que fazia meu antebraço inteiro doer. Minhas costas ardiam, latejavam e pinicavam com os menores dos movimentos porque tinham acabado de serem chicoteadas e molhadas com o que imagino que seja água e sal.

Meu corpo estava completamente exausto.  
Minha mente, esgotada.  
Meu coração totalmente dilacerado.  
Dilacerado porque a possibilidade de eu não sair daqui era enorme, e parecia aumentar com cada hora que eu ficava aqui nessa sala minúscula, sem ventilação ou mobília. A sala devia ter dois metros quadrados e a única coisa que a compunha era uma porta que de tempos em tempos se abria pra dar passagem a um dos que me aprisionaram.

Existiam muitas coisas que eu era capaz de resistir. E a dor e exaustão são algumas delas.

Durante minha infância e adolescência eu pratiquei os mais variados estilos de luta e artes marciais. Mesmo. De _kung fu_ à Boxe. Só parei quando entrei pra faculdade de medicina, e foi nesse ponto em que a exaustão se tornou algo facilmente suportado pelo meu corpo. Não eram mais 'horas' que eu ficava sem dormir; minha contagem passara a usar como base, dias. E isso enquanto estudante, depois que comecei a minha residência isso apenas piorou.

Estiquei meus dedos que estavam imundos e completamente inchados depois de terem ficados dois dias enrolados num punho e presos por fita.

Urrei por entre o pano que tampava a minha boca, porque a dor que senti foi lacerante. Fisgadas. Ardência.

Respirei fundo e imediatamente me arrependi ao sentir a dor na minha barriga.  
Lembranças de uma silhueta escura chutando-a e dando joelhadas em minha cabeça voltaram à tona.

Eu não fazia idéia de quando isso aconteceu ao certo. Parei de contar o tempo no segundo dia. Sem ter possibilidade de visualizar o céu, ou ter mobilidade em minhas mãos pra marcar os dias na parede – como fazem os presidiários – parei de ter noção temporal. Com as esporádicas e esparsas refeições que tinha era ainda mais difícil compreender o andamento das horas. E pra ser sincero, isso era ainda mais torturante do que a dor física em si.

Meu coração disparou com a possibilidade – grande – dessas dores continuarem. Mas era algo que eu deveria ser capaz de suportar. Poderia ser qualquer um no meu lugar. Segundo eles, poderia ser desde Joseph, meu paciente que está no leito do Hospital de NY, até meu pai – que de fato era a opção inicial deles.

O ponto é que essa minha 'missão' na África era algo muito, muito mais profundo do que um dia eu seria capaz de imaginar. O proposto diálogo com os rebeldes trouxe significativas repercussões pro meu grupo de amigos. Eles em si não foram de grande resistência. O dia que estive lá foi até prazeroso. Mostraram-nos suas crianças que treinavam pra entrar pro grupo armado deles – o que de fato me chocou bastante, mas logo percebi era algo não só comum nos costumes africanos, como também uma forma de status e segurança pra essas próprias crianças e suas famílias. Não por eles empunharem as armas em si, mas por fazerem parte de um grupo -. Mostraram ainda suas locações e o chefe do grupo expôs seus planos – pelo menos superficialmente no início – e falaram que jamais se oporiam em deixar comboios com suprimentos alimentares e médicos passarem pela fronteira de Burundi; o que me chocou de forma significativa, mas depois eles explicaram que quem evita a entrada desses grupos são outros que se intitulam rebeldes, mas que na verdade fazem parte do governo e ajudam na fiscalização territorial e tem como objetivo básico manter a soberania e legitimidade do governo. É curioso ressaltar que esses grupos 'rebeldes' jamais se rebelaram contra o governo. Apenas com locais que estavam insatisfeitos ou com grupos internacionais que tentavam ajudar os refugiados.

Mas eu suportaria o que tivesse que suportar e pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

Estiquei minhas costas – estalando minha coluna – e recebi como resposta uma pontada de dor imensa. Eu tinha certeza que pelo menos uma costela minha estava quebrada.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. A imagem do meu anjo apareceu em minha mente e eu, involuntariamente, sorri. Porque sabia que estava suportando isso por alguém. Por algum motivo.

Quando fui me encontrar com os rebeldes pra pedir a aprovação deles pra entrada dos caminhões e aviões com a ajuda humanitária, acabei passando dois dias lá.  
Voltei pra cidade pra continuar meu trabalho quando fui abordado por oficiais do governo que me interrogaram, e vale ressaltar que não foi de uma maneira educada, e sim absolutamente intimidadora, pra querer saber exatamente o que eu estive fazendo com os rebeldes. Quando contei a verdade – a negociação pra permissão de entrada de ajuda humanitária – eles pareceram não acreditar e começaram a ameaçar, de maneira bastante sutil, a minha vida. E quando viram que isso não foi suficiente pra me abalar, usaram minha família.  
E os filhos da puta conheciam a minha família.

Dias prosseguiram da mesma forma e eu me vi completamente receoso de entrar em contato com as pessoas que amo. A agonia de saber que eu estava sendo observado era grande demais, e meu coração sofria, urrava, gritava por contato, por noticias, mas eu seria suficientemente forte pra não coloca-los em perigo. A possibilidade de alguma coisa acontecer com eles porque eu fui egoísta fazia-me continuar na linha.

Meu pai me pressionava o tempo inteiro pra entrar em contato com minha família e eu me percebi, não muito tempo depois, mergulhando em trabalho a ponto de quase me afogar. Essa era a desculpa que usava pela falta de contato... Trabalho demais.  
Quando na verdade o que estava tentando fazer era protege-los. Eu não fazia mais idéia de quão segura era minha conta de e-mail ou celular, não fazia mais idéia se sequer meus pensamentos eram seguros. Então me afoguei em outras coisas pra tirar qualquer possibilidade de pensar ou falar com as pessoas que amo da minha cabeça.

E eu percebi, conforme as horas e dias passavam que as ameaças deles não eram infundadas. Os filhos da puta conheciam minha mãe, meu pai, meus irmãos, meus pacientes... E eu temi, temi como nunca fiz antes, por Bella. Pela vida dela e do bebê. Temi porque se eles conheciam tanto da minha vida seria ridículo descobrirem que era Isabella Swan. Porque ela _era,_ de fato, a minha vida. Ela tinha meu coração. Ela era tudo. E eu estava virando um nada. Estava com medo, muito medo e não podia sequer contar com meu pai porque tinha certeza que se ele descobrisse o que estava acontecendo tentaria investigar e, certamente, tudo cairia em seus ombros.

Então fiz como eles queriam que fizesse. Mantive-me na linha. E tudo pra mim passou a ser suspeito. Até do meu próprio pai eu tinha receio porque, afinal de contas, ele me trouxe pra Burundi.

Portanto é natural que eu começasse a investigar e sondar a população pra entender o que se passa verdadeiramente ali. E descobri, poucos dias depois, que esse grupo que se passa por rebeldes, mas que na verdade é um braço do governo, fiscaliza a entrada e saída de armamentos e drogas na região. E não com o objetivo de punir os traficantes, mas com a intenção de apreender os produtos pra poderem vender por si próprios. E um dia, conversando sobre isso com meu pai – porque por mais que eu não estivesse 100% confiante nele, Carlisle era a minha única possibilidade de manter-me consciente e com vontade de continuar meu trabalho aqui – acabei descobrindo que ele desconfiava dos 'negócios' que os "rebeldes" praticavam e afirmou que já tinha começado uma investigação e já possuía provas factuais das atividades ilegais.

Quando questionei qual postura ele tomaria, Carlisle manteve-se neutro.

Mas não eu. Depois que ele me entregou as ditas provas, fiz questão de aprofundar a investigação e não só descobri que aquele grupo estava envolvido, como as mercadorias que roubavam vinham diretamente de Chicago, nos Estados Unidos. Honestamente, não me assustei com essa descoberta, meu país – e não me orgulho disso – tem uma mania histórica de se meter nos assuntos internos de todo e qualquer outro Estado, mesmo que seja ilegalmente. E Burundi, vivendo nessa crise política atual e sobre constante ameaça de estourar uma guerra civil, não é nada mais do que um alvo fácil pras indústrias bélicas estadunidenses que movem à economia e me arrisco dizer que fazem parte do setor que mais arrecada pro país.

Começaram a chegar fotos. Diversas. Durante as horas dos dias seguintes.  
Eram fotos de todos eles. Emmett, Rosalie, minha mãe, Alice, colegas de trabalho...  
E eu me sinto horrível por isso, mas alívio me invadia cada vez que abria o envelope e não via uma foto da Bella. Em todas as fotos vinha um _post it_ amarelo grudado com algum bilhete do tipo:_"pare de procurar", "se afaste", "se não parar essa foto só será uma mera lembrança"_... Esse tipo de recado.  
Eu não parei.

A partir daí percebi que a situação era pior do que imaginava, portanto, entrei em contato com o diretor de uma ONG nos EUA que lutava contra o tráfico de armas. Pedi sigilo e que ele não liberasse ainda as informações porque não sabia ao certo se eram verossímeis. Ele prometeu o sigilo e esperar. E durante três dias nós debatemos ferrenhamente sobre o assunto porque ele, no mesmo dia que dei a informação, entrou num avião e veio até Burundi. Descobrimos ainda mais. Um os fornecedores das armas de Chicago era um deputado republicano. Percebi, a partir disso, que meus problemas só eram estendidos de acordo com as investigações. Agora teria que lidar com problemas nos EUA e locais. Olhar minhas costas não mais seria suficiente pra me manter fora de perigo.

Evidentemente eles descobriram que eu estava investigando e um dia, um menino pequeno – certamente não tinha mais do que dez anos – me entregou um envelope branco que não tinha nada escrito. Abri receoso, mas certo do conteúdo, logo após dar um dinheiro pro menino, e ofeguei com o que vi.

Fechei meus olhos fortemente e engoli o nó que se formou há dias na minha garganta ao ver depois de tanto tempo ela,_Isabella._

Minhas pernas tremeram e senti meu coração disparado no meu peito. Minha mão praticamente não tinha forças suficientes pra segurar o fino pedaço de papel. A foto trazia a imagem da minha Bella ajoelhada num gramado rodeada por várias árvores, bancos e ninguém em volta. O céu estava um pouco escuro e eu não podia dizer se estava amanhecendo ou escurecendo, porque umas cores coloriam o fundo da foto. Ela tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto enquanto mirava sua máquina fotográfica pra algum ponto que não dava pra ver porque ela estava de lado na foto. Senti meu corpo estremecer quando reconheci o lugar.

Lembranças do nosso dia tomando café da manhã no restaurante do amigo do meu pai inundaram minha mente de uma maneira tão avassaladora que tive que me escorar na parede pra não tombar.

Mas o pior de tudo é que o que chamou minha atenção não foi a beleza do dia, ou a neve caindo suavemente, ou a beldade ajoelhada no meio de uma grama ou o céu tingido de diversas cores. Foi a ponta de uma arma aparecendo na base do retrato. Como se a pessoa que tirou a foto estivesse apontando a arma pra minha Bella e me mostrando a sua mira perfeita.

Não tinha nenhum bilhete nessa foto. A imagem dizia mais do que qualquer palavra poderia dizer.

"Se afaste ou a sua vida – Bella – vai ser tirada de você," era o que eu conseguia interpretar ao ver a imagem.

E eu parei.  
Eu cedi, fui contra toda a política externa do meu país ao "colaborar com o inimigo" porque não conseguia cogitar a hipótese de colocar a vida dela em risco.  
E agora não era só saudade. Era necessidade de saber que ela estava bem, e de deixar claro que _eu_ estava bem. Eu precisava entrar em contato. E quer saber? Não fazia mais tanta diferença uma vez que eles sabiam quem ela era.  
Implorei pro meu pai voltar pra checá-la. Ele questionou, mas quando não obteve respostas e entendeu a urgência da minha súplica, foi. E eu fiquei um pouco mais aliviado ao saber que ela seria checada e ele estava longe dessa bagunça que me enfiei. Foi como se eu tivesse matado os dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Então enviei o e-mail pra ela. A mensagem que dizia como sentia sua falta, como dormia e acordava pensando nela, como necessitava dela. E esperava que ela entendesse, por meio daquelas palavras corridas, tudo o meu coração gritava, mas meus dedos não conseguiam escrever. Porque, mais do que tudo, eu queria sequestrá-la e fugir pra um lugar onde nunca mais fossemos encontrados e tudo parasse de existir menos ela e eu.

E a tempestade, que deveria dar lugar a calmaria, não cessou e, no dia seguinte da viagem do meu pai, quando estava me preparando pra largar tudo e voltar pros EUA porque não conseguia mais suportar viver sozinho nessa agonia, outra foto me foi entregue.

Isabella agora estava ajoelhada no chão, sua cabeça apoiada no peitoral de um homem que, por sua vez, estava estirado no chão com sua perna num ângulo torto e deitado numa enorme poça de sangue. Bella estava claramente chorando e eu percebi suas roupas rasgadas e muito sangue no seu corpo. Não sabia distinguir se era dela ou dele, mas eu não me preocuparia com isso agora. Bella estava machucada, fosse por dentro ou por fora, ela fora ferida e eu estava voltando imediatamente pra NY com o objetivo de curá-la, ou melhor, curar a nós dois.

Fiz minha mala e arrumei uma passagem pra Angola. O avião sairia em uma hora e meia, e paguei uma boa quantia de dólares por ela, mas quer saber? Não podia me importar sabendo que esses sanguessugas estavam perto da minha Bella.  
Tentei entrar em contato com meu pai algumas vezes, mas a porra do seu celular não funcionava e eu me percebia cada vez mais e mais desesperado por notícias.

Não sabia se ela estava bem, quem era o homem, se seu bebê estava vivo. Não sabia absolutamente nada. E isso estava me trucidando por dentro.

O meu celular acabou ficando sem sinal porque aquela merda de cidade era pior do que elevador no tocante ao fato de ter sinal, ou melhor, não ter. Enfiei o aparelho no bolso da minha calça completamente frustrado.  
Arranhei meu rosto que estava lotado de barba e puxei meu cabelo com força.

Pouco tempo depois estava sentado naquele avião velho e barulhento e sem sono algum. Retirei a foto da Bella que recebi onde ela estava no_Central Park_e cortei a parte onde aparecia o cano da arma. E me perdi olhando cada pedaço dela. Meu coração inflou de saudade e eu senti meu corpo ficando cada vez mais e mais ansioso com a minha chegada.  
Por deus, eu faria de tudo pra ela ficar bem!

Depois que peguei o avião em Angola e de lá, fizemos escala em Milão, me percebi dormindo no conforto da aeronave que me levaria de volta pra casa, pra minha Bella.  
Acordei num sobressalto com o anúncio que faríamos o pouso do avião e assim que as rodas pararam de fazer barulho no chão, a vibração do meu celular no bolso da minha calça se fez sentida pelo meu corpo. Retirei o _iPhone_ e fiquei extremamente apreensivo com uma mensagem de multimídia que acabara de chegar.

A foto era dela. Isabella junto à minha mãe, paradas em frente a vitrine da Tiffany's, vendo, muito provavelmente a decoração de natal. Joguei minha cabeça com força no encosto da poltrona e recebi olhares esquisitos em resposta dos homens que estavam sentados ao meu lado no avião e um duro olhar da aeromoça que passou por mim. Eu nem lembrei que tinha que desligar o celular durante a viagem...

Senti meus olhos ardendo e os fechei com força pra evitar que as malditas lágrimas caíssem. Eu me manteria forte. Por mais que essa merda me destruisse por dentro, eu me manteria em pé. Me recusava a cair na porra dos joguinhos daqueles escrotos.

Deletei a foto do meu celular e no segundo que pisei fora do avião ele tocou. Era um número bloqueado.

Puxei meus cabelos frustrado e fechei os olhos debatendo se atenderia ou não a ligação.  
Eu atendi.

- Estou em NY junto com você, Edward. – a voz masculina falou num sotaque esquisito, mas num inglês perfeito. – Viemos no mesmo vôo. Meus homens estão cercando a sua garota e espero, sinceramente, que você não procure confusões, rapaz. Ou mando puxar aquele gatilho em um segundo. – falou com a voz seca e uniforme enquanto sentia meu coração se espremer. Mais uma vez me escorei na parede enquanto segurava com força a minha mochila.

- Você tem duas escolhas: voltar pra Burundi pra que possamos conversar de homem pra homem ou ficar em NY e ver toda a sua família e a sua amada morrerem pelas mãos de um qualquer. Eu posso forjar o assassinato, menino. Posso forjar como fiz com o atropelamento.

- O que diabos você quer? – perguntei entre os dentes enquanto apertava o meio do meu nariz.

- Que você pare de ser intrometido. Meus negócios são apenas meus. Você está começando a atrair atenção. Primeiro foi Robert, - fez referência ao diretor da ONG que estava desaparecido há dois dias – só quero ver quem será o próximo a morrer pelas minhas mãos. Alias, meu caro garoto. Sabe por que você ainda não morreu?

- N-não. – me xinguei mentalmente por ter gaguejado.

- Porque você me é muito útil. Influente. Conhece pessoas importantes. Preciso de favores, Edward.

- Eu não vou fazer merda de favor nenhum! – falei irritado.

- Espera um minuto, - e então esperei – Ah sim... Isabella e Esme sairão em alguns minutos? Galeria de artes... interessante. – ele falou com a voz divertida.

- O que diabos você quer?

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Primeiro que você fale com seu pai que está tudo bem e que você amou tanto a vida de humanitário que vai voltar pra Burundi, sem previsão de retorno. E depois vou precisar de contatos. Telefones que sei que você possui.

Engoli em seco. Contatos eu poderia fornecer, mas nunca mais voltar pra minha Bella?!

- Você vai voltar... Eventualmente... Quando puder confiar em você. – disse como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos.

- E o que me garante que eu posso confiar em você? – perguntei com a voz baixa.

Ele deu uma alta gargalhada, fazendo meu sangue imediatamente ferver.

- Nada meu rapaz... nada. Ou você confia, ou verá todos a sua volta morrer.

E foi depois dessa conversa que me vi discando pro meu pai pra avisar que precisaria de alguns contatos que ele tinha. Disse que estava nos EUA e que precisava encontra-lo. E depois de pegar os contatos contei tudo a Carlisle. Estávamos na casa dele, no escritório, mais especificamente, há cerca de três horas conversando com sussurros porque eu insisti que nem minha mãe, nem Bella - que descobri estar morando temporariamente na casa dos meus pais - e ninguém soubesse que estive aqui. Ele disse que me ajudaria a sair dessa, que procuraria ajuda do governo, mas quando disse que o governo dos EUA também estava envolvido vi que a cor deixou o rosto do meu pai. E ele, pela primeira vez desde sempre, ficou com uma expressão morta, sombria. Carlisle perdera a esperança.

Eu o certifiquei que tudo ficaria bem e depois de receber a garantia que ele não deixaria Isabella nem minha mãe irem atrás de mim se por alguma eventualidade descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, fui até meu quarto pra tomar um banho rápido, porque meu pai dissera que minha mãe e Bella deveriam ter saído há cerca de quinze minutos.

Ele estava errado.

O chuveiro do meu quarto estava ligado e eu ouvia a voz da minha Bella cantarolando dentro do banheiro.  
Meu corpo esquentou e senti um frio na minha barriga quando imaginei como ela estaria. Senti meu pau latejar suavemente dentro das calças enquanto dava um passo em direção ao banheiro. Girei, vagarosamente, a maçaneta da porta e suprimi um gemido quando vi Isabella nua, ensaboando-se. Sua barriga estava proeminente e eu sorri com a imagem que ela e o bebê estavam bem. Deixei meu olhar subir do seu pé à sua cabeça, não antes de fixá-lo em seus seios mais fartos.

Umedeci meus lábios e praticamente me espanquei ao me perceber quase entrando no banheiro.

Arrumei a minha calça, pra melhorar o incomodo que meu membro duro gerava, e voltei a fechar a porta cuidadosamente pra não fazer ruídos.

Retirei meu sapato e camisa e corri pro meu armário pra pegar novos. Notei que a foto de Yvees – o menino que conheci na aldeia – caiu do bolso da minha camisa e a coloquei na mesa, voltando a calçar meu tênis.

Quando estava amarrando meu sapato ouvi que o chuveiro fora desligado e senti meu corpo inteiro tencionar. Amarrei com pressa o cadarço e corri pra fora do quarto - esquecendo por completo de recolher a bagunça que fiz lá.  
Nunca em minha vida estive tão dividido sobre o que fazer.

A vontade de ficar com meu amor era tanta que senti minhas pernas tremendo quando dei um passo pra fora do quarto, em direção à Burundi e, consequentemente, pra longe de Bella.  
O passo que me obrigatoriamente me tiraria da vida dela.  
O passo que me levaria a ruína, pro inferno porque era o passo que me distanciaria dela.  
Um passo que era puramente incerteza.  
Um passo em falso.

Mas era minha obrigação.  
Eu tinha que cumprir minha obrigação ao invés de ser egoísta e ficar com meu amor.

Nunca achei, em todos os meus anos que um dia teria esse dilema de ter que escolher _entre minha vida, meu amor, e o inferno, a obrigação_ de seguir ordens de pessoas que tinham as vidas dos que amo em suas mãos.

E se eu achava que a minha vida estava ruim, ver minha mãe entrando na cozinha só piorou.  
Eu queria tanto me jogar nos braços dela, e foda-se se estava sendo um garotinho. Eu queria a minha mãe. Queria que ela me falasse que tudo ia ficar bem. Que ela me abraçasse apertado e dissesse que me ama.

Suspirei, e só notei que foi alto, quando a cabeça dela apareceu pela porta da cozinha e seu olhar cruzou com o meu.

Estanquei na minha posição e engoli em seco. Ela me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável por um longo tempo até que jogou o pano de pratos que segurava pra cima e com uma gargalhada alta e gostosa correu em minha direção jogando-se em meus braços.

Abracei-a apertado contra mim, sentido as lágrimas quentes finalmente escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

Porque eu não fazia idéia de quando voltaria a sentir o corpo miúdo da minha mãe em meus braços novamente.

E eu murmurei, tantas vezes que perdi a conta, como eu a amava, como sentia falta, e como ela precisava cuidar da Bella pra mim.

Esme paralisou em meus braços e me olhou cautelosamente. E então eu percebi que tinha acabado de acusar que não tinha voltado pra ficar. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e depositei um longo beijo em sua testa. E então parti.

Quando terminei de fechar a porta do apartamento ouvi gritaria dentro de casa e percebi que ela e meu pai estavam brigando.

Consegui agendar outro vôo de volta pra Burundi, obviamente com três escalas, e decidi passar meu tempo no meu apartamento, onde notei que estava exatamente como deixei antes de ir embora. Isabella não mudou-se pra lá, e eu não saberia dizer o motivo.

Então eu fui pro aeroporto quando deu minha hora, sentindo-me o tempo inteiro observado, e entreguei meu passaporte pra senhora enquanto sentia meu corpo estremecer com uma corrente forte de emoções que sempre apareciam quando tinha Bella por perto. Rezei pra todos os deuses que meu corpo estivesse apenas alucinando por conta da falta do seu corpo. Mas então ouvi uma voz suave, hesitante e bastante apreensiva chamar meu nome. Meu corpo inteiro ficou arrepiado quando virei meu rosto e nosso olhar se encontrou. Meu coração inflou de tanto amor enquanto a observava cuidadosamente.

Porque ali, parada a poucos metros de mim estava a única pessoa que meu corpo urrava por encontrar, minha alma gritava pra não largar, mas minha razão implorava pra ignorar.

E eu fiquei tenso. Procurando freneticamente pelo aeroporto porque eu me sentia vigiado. Eu sabia que alguém estava me vendo ali. E novamente me encontrei no dilema de seguir minha razão ou coração. Porque por deus, eu a queria em meus braços. Não existia vontade mais preponderante naquele momento do que essa. Bella de volta pra mim. Segura.

A frustração tomou meu corpo e eu puxei com força meu cabelo tentando decidir o que fazer.

- Senhor? – a senhora me chamou e eu me desliguei do meu torpor olhando-a questionadoramente. – Preciso da passagem do avião. – estremeci encontrando-me novamente numa encruzilhada.

- Pode me dar um minuto? – perguntei com a voz tremida.

- Claro. – disse com um sorriso pequeno enquanto virava-se pra outra pessoa.

E naquele momento minha mente estava de acordo com meu corpo. E eu fui até ela em passos largos.

Eu me entreguei ao momento no segundo que nossos corpos se encontraram, e o calor do seu corpo atingiu o meu. Fechei os olhos sentindo as emoções tomarem conta de mim naquele momento e senti meus joelhos tremerem. Segurei-a mais forte contra meu corpo esperando a calmaria que só ela conseguiria me dar. Senti que ela me segurava forte, tão forte que chegava a machucar, mas que eu não poderia sequer me importar.

Minhas mãos não conseguiam ficar em um só lugar por tempo demais, passeando, assim, por todos os cantos do seu corpo que conseguiam alcançar. Sem pudor algum.

Eu a beijei com tudo o que tinha dentro de mim e quando ela respondeu meu beijo, depois de alguns segundos parada, eu gemi em seus lábios porque a sensação de sua boca e língua na minha era espetacular demais.

Ouvi Bella lamuriar baixinho alguma coisa e imediatamente afastei meus lábios do dela com medo de ter machucado-a, mas ela me surpreendeu colando-os aos meus mais uma vez.

E dessa vez não fechamos os olhos. Eu não queria perder um só segundo e fiquei extremamente agradecido quando notei os dela abertos, porque não existia nada além do que aquelas piscinas de chocolate me encarando de volta que eu poderia querer. Era tão Bella e Edward essa comunicação intensa por olhares que senti o ambiente começar a girar. Sim, eu estava hiperventilando. As emoções eram surreais demais e naquele segundo eu percebi que se não parasse aquilo não conseguiria ir embora e deixar Bella segura.

E eu só notei que estava chorando quando os lábios dela beijaram minhas lágrimas, o que me fez chorar ainda mais forte.

Porque aquilo estava acabando.

E eu me sentia cada vez mais fraco e vulnerável ao lado dela.  
Se não a deixasse naquele segundo eu não seria capaz de sair mais de seu lado e, dessa forma, atrairia pra nós dois perigo. E não. Definitivamente eu não tinha o direito de tirar dela algo que nem era meu, sua vida.

Me virei pra ir embora mais uma vez, sentindo minhas pernas pesando toneladas com cada passo que dava pra longe dela e quando estava chegando perto do portão de embarque senti seu corpo pequeno se chocar contra o meu.  
Falei algumas grosserias e a pressionei com escolhas entre seu filho ou eu e, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais me colocaria acima do seu filho, não pude evitar ficar magoado quando vi a escolha feita em seus olhos. Bella, diferentemente de mim, não largaria tudo pra vir comigo.

E eu fui embora. E no segundo que saí do avião, já em Burundi, não fiquei assustado quando dois homens negros enormes me abordaram e me trouxeram pra sala que eu estava agora.

Porque eu desrespeitei o acordo e contei tudo pro meu pai.  
Eu coloquei em risco a conta do homem que me ligou ainda mais cedo.

Durante horas, ou talvez dias, fui torturado de maneiras que jamais pensaria serem possíveis. Desde socos e chutes, até queimaduras, ossos sendo quebrados, fios de aço enfiados pelas minhas narinas, asfixiamentos, afogamentos, tortura psicológica, e outras coisas que não tenho nem estômago de nomear; e tudo a troco de nada. Eles nunca fizeram perguntas. Apenas entravam, torturavam e depois tiravam fotos, o que me dava a certeza que faziam isso pra torturar, talvez, minha família; e isso, não deixava de ser outra forma de tortura porque saber que eles sofreriam por minha culpa, me fazia pensar que tudo fora em vão.

Eu queria saber o motivo das torturas, queria perguntar, mas esses dias todos sem água não me davam forças nem pra me mexer direito, que dirá falar.

Eu queria tanto, mas tanto, ter uma chance de sobreviver, mas a passagens dos segundos só me trazia uma certeza: minha vida já estava acabada.

E eu nunca achei que fosse falar isso, mas pela primeira vez concordo com algum discurso do meu país: jamais negocie com inimigos.

Os filhos da puta sequer pediram meus contatos. E eu não fazia idéia se sabiam que meu pai fora informado da situação. Era provável, mas eu não tinha como saber.

Respirei fundo sentindo meu pulmão arder e minhas costas latejarem por conta da dor, quando ouvi o barulho da porta abrir e passos ecoarem pelo quarto minúsculo.

Meu corpo foi jogado pra frente quando recebi um chute na parte de trás da minha cabeça e a corda que prendia meu pescoço imediatamente começou a me enforcar por causa da angulação. Joguei meu corpo de volta pra trás e senti uma lâmina fina cortar o lóbulo da minha orelha. Era uma dor que ardia, quase como a de um corte com papel. Fechei os olhos com força e recebi em resposta um soco no nariz. O barulho do osso sendo quebrando não passou despercebido por mim e eu urrei de dor, sentindo minha garganta arranhar.

- _Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai libéré votre main?_– o homem falou num francês carregado e bastante nativo de Burundi. "por que você acha que libertei sua mão?"

Não respondi e voltei a fechar meus dedos em punhos temeroso com o que aconteceria a seguir.

- _Non!_ – ele me mandou não fazer, mas minhas mãos pareciam não me obedecerem. – Arrrhgt! – ele grunhiu e desenrolou meus dedos por conta própria. Imediatamente enfiou um alicate na unha do meu dedão e rapidamente a arrancou.

Eu gritei sentindo meu corpo inteiro doer enquanto jogava minha cabeça pra trás. Tentei me ajeitar rapidamente, mas meu corpo estava fraco.

Então ele arrancou outra.

- O que vocês querem de mim? – perguntei enquanto chorava copiosamente enquanto sentia uma dor excruciante em meus dedos. Minha mão inteira tremia e eu tinha certeza que qualquer movimento dos meus dedos faria alguma parte do meu corpo cair. Eu estava tão destruído. Física e emocionalmente.

O homem apenas encolheu os ombros e retirou uma unha da minha outra mão.

Minhas mãos tremiam e meu corpo inteiro parecia ter acordado por conta da dor. E eu sentia frio; arrepios passavam pelo meu corpo inteiro.  
As lágrimas jorravam e se perdiam dentro da minha barba.  
Meus joelhos latejavam, minhas pernas formigavam, meus braços passavam por uma dor aguda, meu pulso – que certamente estava aberto – doía de uma forma que eu julgava ser impossível existir.

Então ele foi embora.  
Depois de três unhas arrancadas, minha orelha cortada, um nariz quebrado e uma cabeça chutada, ele me deixou em paz.  
E eu nunca me senti tão feliz por abraçar a solidão.

Tentei dormir pra ver se daquela forma meu corpo seria entregue à exaustão, mas no momento que meus olhos fecharam e a cabeça inclinou-se pra frente, senti a corda novamente se prender em meu pescoço cortando a entrada e saída de ar.

Levantei, portanto, minha cabeça enquanto respirava com dificuldade esperando por minha próxima tortura.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

Podia sentir meu bebê mexer suavemente em minha barriga, o pobrezinho estava suportando sentimentos demais.

Depois que Carlisle e eu entramos no restaurante, ele começou a fazer diversas ligações enquanto eu bebericava meu suco de laranja. Notei que ele não só falou em inglês como também em francês. E então me recordei de ter visto na internet que em Burundi o idioma oficial também é o francês. Meu corpo enrijeceu com o fato que ele poderia estar procurando por notícias _dele_. Fechei os olhos completamente frustrada porque minha mãe insistiu diversas vezes pra eu fazer algum curso de idiomas, mas eu estava preocupada demais com meus cursos de fotografia ou até minhas tardes livres pra pintar e desenhar pra focar minha mente no aprendizado de um idioma.

Bufei e Carlisle virou seu rosto lançando-me um sorriso compreensivo enquanto levantava um dedo pedindo um minuto. Dei-lhe um sorriso tímido enquanto sentia meu rosto esquentar porque não tinha planejado bufar em voz alta. Definitivamente eu não queria demonstrar irritação ao homem que estava me levando pro Edward.

Estava mexendo no canudo do meu copo quando, pouco tempo depois, Carlisle pigarreou limpando sua garganta. Levantei meu olhar e encontrei um rosto sereno me encarando de volta. Minha apreensão ficou evidente quando ele não retornou meu sorriso com um dos seus.

- Bella? – chamou-me quando meus olhares se desviaram do seu rosto.

- Uh? – perguntei voltando meu olhar ao seu.

- Falei com alguns conhecido e... bom... – sua mão subiu até a sua nuca e manteve-se ali enquanto eu observava seu pomo de adão subir e descer. Ele ameaçou falar algumas vezes e então suspirou profundamente. – Não existe uma maneira boa de dizer isso, então vou ser totalmente direto e gostaria que você não me interrompesse. Acha que pode falar só quando eu terminar?

Isso não era bom.  
Nem um pouco.

Senti minha garganta se comprimir e uma arfada suave a deixou enquanto compreendia o que ele havia falado.

- O-o que não é bom?

Ele voltou a suspirar e apertou o meio do seu nariz. Uma lembrança perfeita de Edward quando estava nervoso ou frustrado. Minha respiração saiu tremida quando ele voltou a encarar meus olhos.

- Edward se envolveu com pessoas bastante perigosas em Burundi, Bella. – eu concordei não querendo interrompê-lo. – Aquele país está podre, querida. Pra você ter uma noção, as únicas pessoas que pudemos confiar foram os rebeldes; as mesmas pessoas que matam qualquer um que se coloque no lugar deles. O governo está infectado e até algumas ONGs colaboram com a corrupção do governo. O problema principal é que Edward descobriu que alguns deputados dos EUA estão igualmente envolvidos nessa baixaria, na questão de tráfico de armas.

Ele respirou fundo e notei seus olhos ficarem levemente vermelhos.

- Meu filho entrou em contado com Robert, o representando principal da _Human Rights Watch_, uma ONG que busca basicamente defender os direitos humanos. O ponto é que esse representante, que foi pra Burundi no dia seguinte em que recebeu uma ligação do Edward está desaparecido. E não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que ele se perdeu. Fortes indícios mostram que é bastante provável que ele esteja morto, ou até preso e mantido sob tortura. Veja, esses homens que estão atrás do Edward são baixos. – Carlisle deve ter notado minha confusão porque parou de falar e me olhou.

- O que foi, Bella?

- Não estou acompanhando, Carlisle. Por que Edward se enfiou nisso? Quem é confiável? Onde ele está? – o tom desesperado não passou despercebido por ele. O pai do meu amor suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Edward tem uma mente um tanto quando rebelde, Bella. Ele odeia o mundo que vive desde que começou a raciocinar. Arruma qualquer motivo pra criticar o sistema e se esse motivo ajudar a ele se auto-afirmar, pode ter certeza que ele estará enfiado nele. – eu realmente não estava entendendo. – Bella? – ele me chamou quando perdi o foco.

- Desculpa. Oi?

- Eu vou te contar tudo, ok?

- Por favor... – murmurei sentindo meu peito se contorcer.

- Lá em Burundi Edward fez alguns contatos e descobriu que o governo, por meio de um grupo que se diz rebelde, apreende armas e drogas que entram no território, mas ao invés de devolverem ou queimá-las as vendem e utilizam o lucro pra eles mesmos. O problema é que a população continua sofrendo com a situação instaurada lá. E, portanto, com seu complexo de herói, Edward achou que seria capaz de consertar a histórica política corrupta do país. Entrou em contato com o tal diretor da ONG que foi dado como desaparecido, e quando descobriu do seu acidente, por meio de uma foto anônima, voltou pra NY. – com isso eu ofeguei. Quem teria mandado uma foto do acidente pro Edward?

E então ele prosseguiu por longos minutos me contando tudo o que aconteceu. O porquê dele ter ficado lá por tanto tempo, a razão da sua volta pra NY e o motivo do seu regresso à Burundi.

Fiquei completamente atônita ao saber que ele esteve há poucos metros de mim. E finalmente compreendi sua atitude no aeroporto.

_Aquilo_ era Edward.

Meu amor sempre pôs o bem-estar dos que ama antes do dele. Sempre.

Suspirei e não fui capaz de impedir o soluço de deixar meu peito quando Carlisle repousou seu segundo copo de _Wiskey_ na mesa. A nossa conversa fora longa e intensa, e eu definitivamente não poderia criticá-lo por ter tomado tanto álcool em tão pouco tempo.

Quando ele terminou de falar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua voz bastante embargada. Me perguntei como ele era capaz de impedir o choro, porque se fosse eu em seu lugar e meu filho estivesse voltando pra sua sentença final eu estaria me descabelando.

Porque foi isso que ficou claro. Edward certamente seria perseguido uma vez em território burundiense.  
A vontade que eu tinha agora era de ter Edward nos meus braços pra acalentá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo a necessidade de estapear aquele rosto bonitinho estava me massacrando!  
Como ele ousa por sua vida em risco? Como ele ousa colocar _meu_ futuro na mira? Como diabos ele acha que tem direito de doutrinar a minha vida? Porque claro, ele a tem e, nesse momento, está colocando-a na prancha pros tubarões.

Alguns minutos depois, dois homens nos encontraram e Carlisle apresentou-os como amigos da família. Reconheci um deles, mas imaginei que fosse de foto. Eu queria perguntar mais, quem eram e porque iriam conosco, mas o olhar que ele me lançou foi suficiente pra que eu não fizesse tais perguntas.

Quando nosso vôo foi anunciado, todo o resto virou apenas borrões. Tenho certeza que dormi no segundo que minha cabeça atingiu o travesseiro pequeno da poltrona da primeira classe.

Não sei quanto tempo dormi, mas acordei com o avião completamente escuro e alguns sussurros vindos de trás de mim. Apurei meu ouvido e percebi que as vozes eram do Carlisle e dos homens que nos acompanharam na viagem.

- Entenda uma coisa, Marcus. Meu filho pode estar morto. – e nesse momento eu suprimi o soluço pra não alertá-los que estava acordada.

- Pare de ser dramático, Carlisle. – sussurrou de volta. – Eles jamais matariam Edward. Seria uma repercussão internacional grande demais.

Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram em dúvidas.  
Eu sabia que Carlisle era influente; inclusive já apareceu em diversas revistas e emissoras de televisão. Sua ONG fazia trabalhos realmente importantes em campos de refugiados.  
Então me lembrei do Edward falando que corria um boato que seu pai seria convidado pela ONU pra ser um embaixador da organização assim como Bono e Jolie eram.

- Aro! – Carlisle falou com a voz um pouco mais alta. E eu estremeci com o nome, lembrando-me imediatamente do médico que cuidou de mim há algumas semanas.

- Ele está certo, Marcus. - a voz era suave, mas firme.

- Aro. Por favor, você também não. Isso é drama!

- Então porque diabos você veio, Marcus? Se foi pra fazer número acho melhor você ir embora!

- Voando?

- Eu faço você voar num segundo, seu _filho da puta_! – Carlisle falou alto e eu ouvi um barulho abafado. Imediatamente me levantei da cadeira, e virei pra trás só pra notar Carlisle sentado na barriga do Marcus enquanto socava seu rosto furiosamente. Meu olhar desesperado encontrou o tranquilo do Aro.

- Não vai fazer nada? – ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto negava com a cabeça.

- Ele mereceu, _bella bambina_. – falou num sotaque italiano carregado e um sorriso no rosto. Me perdi em seu sorriso e fui desperta num sobressalto quando ouvi um grunhido no chão. Aro e eu olhamos pra baixo e vimos Carlisle enforcando Marcus.

Ofeguei e soltei um muxoxo sofrido. Carlisle imediatamente travou sua mão em volta do pescoço dele e com a sua coluna completamente tencionada, me olhou.

Meu rosto certamente tinha feições de dor, porque imediatamente soltou o homem e se levantou.  
Minha cabeça estava doendo tanto! E foi tão repentino.

- Você está bem, Bella? – falou e veio rápido pra frente da minha poltrona, fazendo assim, eu voltar a me sentar corretamente.

- Um pouco de dor de cabeça. – falei baixinho e ele arregalou os olhos murmurando palavras incompreensíveis.

Depois de notar que minha pressão estava alta, e chegar à conclusão que não existia remédio com ele ou com a equipe da aeronave, decidiu me acalmar por si só.

Ele sentou-se na sua poltrona – que era ao lado da minha – e começou a contar histórias da infância do Edward. Desde quando ele recebeu a sua primeira picada de abelha aos 3 anos, passando pelo período que ele deu trabalho pra ele e Esme quando ainda usava fraldas e praticamente não dormia a noite – o que atrapalhava demais os estudos de medicina do Carlisle – e a gestação atribulada que Esme teve. E então falou das coisas que aprontou na pré-adolescência, na adolescência, e foi adiante até chegar nos dias atuais.

Ele falou tanto, e por tantas horas, que quando percebi o piloto já estava avisando que o avião começaria seu pouso e, portanto, todos deveriam sentar corretamente e colocar o cinto.

A viagem de Milão para o Egito foi tranquila, mas do Egito pra Burundi foi outra história. O avião era pequeno e particular. Bastante velho e fazia tanto barulho que eu fui incapaz de relaxar na poltrona. As tentativas do Carlisle de me acalmar eram cada vez maiores, porém menos eficazes. Eu tinha a impressão que o avião quebraria a qualquer turbulência. Eventualmente ele me entregou uma pílula com um copo de água e falou pra eu tomar. O fiz sem questionar.

Quando voltei a acordar estava num carro. Jipe, acho eu. Meus olhos ainda estavam pesados e quanto notei, minha cabeça estava deitada no encosto do banco e minhas pálpebras voltando a fechar.

- Bella? – ouvi uma voz distante. – Querida? – a voz continuou. Eu murmurei e virei meu corpo pra continuar dormindo. Ouvi uma risada abafada e então mãos debaixo da minha perna e costas. Abri os olhos rapidamente sentindo meu coração disparado e vi Carlisle me carregando no colo enquanto me retirava do carro.

- Hey! Já acordei... desculpa. – murmurei sentindo o meu rosto esquentar.

Ele sorriu genuinamente pra mim e me colocou no chão.

- Você tem um sono bastante pesado, hu?

- É... Acho que sim... – murmurei coçando desconfortavelmente a minha nuca.

Estávamos parados ao lado de um jipe verde musgo e beje. O chão era terra batida e existiam alguns prédios sujos e com a arquitetura antiga nos rodeando. O céu estava claro e subitamente senti meu corpo pinicar.  
Passei as mãos pelos meus braços e notei, pela primeira vez desde que _ele_ foi embora, que o casaco do Edward ainda estava em mim. Abracei meu corpo por impulso, mas não fui capaz de negar o calor que fazia.

Minha garganta fechou com o nó que ali surgiu quando comecei a retirar o casaco dele de mim. Notei na metade do caminho que não seria capaz de despir-me da peça de roupa. Seria como se estivesse expulsando sua preocupação do meu corpo. Meu peito estremeceu com a ideia de ficar longe de qualquer coisa que seja dele e senti meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e pulei de susto. Carlisle me olhava compreensivamente.

- Ele vai voltar, não vai? – murmurei por entre soluços.

- Vai querida. Ele vai. – disse suspirando profundamente.

~*~

Os dois últimos dias passaram arrastados. Os minutos pareciam intermináveis e por diversas vezes me percebi fazendo pesquisas por mim mesma. Entretanto era tão difícil alguém que soubesse falar meu idioma.

Fechei os olhos e apertei o meio do meu nariz em frustração. E então meu coração ficou despedaçado ao perceber que este é um hábito do Edward.

Carlisle, Marcus e Aro estavam constantemente indo de casa em casa, de ONG em ONG, até com os rebeldes – os verdadeiros – já se encontraram. E cada vez que retornavam ao lugar onde estávamos hospedados - uma casa pequena cedida pela ONU pra alguns voluntários das ONGs - meu coração diminuía com a possibilidade – cada vez maior – de não encontrarmos Edward.

Soltei um suspiro tremido com o pensamento e voltei a focar minha atenção na tela do notebook.

Meu e-mail estava aberto e eu estava prestes a enviar uma mensagem pra um jornal de NY.  
Na mensagem eu escrevi tudo. Cada situação desde que Edward reapareceu em Nova Iorque. Cada excruciante minuto estava digitalizado naquela minúscula tela de computador.

O que eu estava prestes a fazer poderia ser um tiro no meu pé.  
Mas eu não poderia me importar menos...

Posicionei a setinha em cima do "enviar" e fechei fortemente meus olhos, torcendo com tudo o que havia dentro de mim que essa minha medida chegasse à mídia e que os tais rebeldes não rebeldes descobrissem quem enviou as informações e fossem atrás da pessoa, no caso, eu.

E então pressionei o botão do _mouse_.

~*~

- Qual é o seu problema, Bella? – Carlisle me perguntou e o olhar que ele tinha me fez estremecer.

_Fúria._

- Q-que f-foi? – gaguejei.

- O que você estava pensando quando mandou aquela porra de e-mail? Está querendo se matar? É isso Isabella? Já desistiu dele? – sua voz era ácida e fazia meu interior se corroer em agonia.

- Ahn!? – perguntei alarmada porque ele não poderia estar presumindo que desisti do Edward.

- O seu e-mail pra _NewsWeek_, Isabella! Esme ligou pra mim pra perguntar sobre isso!

- F-foi publicado!?

- Não! – exclamou exasperado. – Graças a deus, não! Eu não consigo imaginar o que aconteceria com você se a merda do e-mail fosse publicado! O que você estava pensando?

- E-eu... – respirei fundo pra engolir o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

Soltei um grito abafado quando a mão de Carlisle se fechou em meu braço. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu e eu não ousei levantar meu olhar.  
Sua respiração pesada e o leve tremor em sua mão eram suficientes pra mostrar que sem temperamento estava em 'ebulição' no momento.

- Eu não te quero morta. Muito menos em perigo Isabella. Você sabe que não queria que você viesse. – e de fato sabia. Ainda no bar do aeroporto ele tentou me convencer, por mais de uma vez, a ficar em Nova Iorque.

- Isso estava fora de cogitação. – falei exasperada arrancando meu braço do seu aperto. O gemido de dor que soltei foi suficiente pra despertá-lo.

- Oh meu deus! Me desculpa. – murmurou estendendo sua mão pra tocar meu braço.

Sem cogitar recuei, evitando seu contado.

- Estou farta de esperar por nada, Carlisle. Cheia de ficar trancafiada nessa casa enquanto vocês saem procurando pelo _meu_ homem! Estou de saco cheio de me sentir inútil! Eu não vim aqui a toa. Não vim pra fazer número ou pra gastar a porra do seu dinheiro numa passagem de avião. Eu quero meu Edward de volta e se pra isso tiver que por minha vida em risco, que seja! Ele colocou a dele por mim, por nós todos, na verdade! O mínimo que podemos fazer por ele é procurar direito.

- Você... eu... argh! – falou por entre os dentes enquanto apertava o meio do seu nariz. – você não tem o direito de dizer que estou desperdiçando meu tempo aqui, menina! As coisas que já encontramos... – murmurou.

- Encontrou Edward?

Ele coçou a sua nuca enquanto desviava seu olhar do meu.

- Bem... não.

- Então me deixe usar as armas que preciso pra encontrá-lo, Carlisle. Procure suas provas pra incriminar quem quer que seja, mas me deixa procurar por ele. – fechei os olhos e suspirei pesado algumas vezes já sentindo fisgadas agudas em minha cabeça e o bebê mexendo-se freneticamente dentro de mim. Minha mão foi imediatamente pra base da minha barriga pra tentar acalmá-lo. _Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo._ – murmurei seguidas vezes tentando convencer meu filho e a mim mesma.

Essa conversa foi a última troca de palavras que tive com o pai do Edward. Na verdade, voltamos a nos ver apenas uma vez no dia que se seguiu, e eu comecei a ficar realmente preocupada com a impressão que deixei passar. O ponto é que eu não poderia ficar calada ouvindo-o criticar meus métodos de achar seu filho quando os dele não traziam nenhum resultado – não pelo menos pra Edward.

Aproveitei que estavam precisando de arroz e me ofereci pra ir até o mercado comprar. Não era mais do que quatro quarteirões de onde estávamos e eu definitivamente precisava caminhar.

Coloquei a mão em minha barriga de quase seis meses e suspirei profundamente enquanto caminhava pela rua._Natal._ Engraçado como não notei o clima festivo em NY quando estava lá. Quer saber? Não é tão estranho uma vez que eu estava, mesmo que internamente, tentando evitar esse feriado. Não existia nada, absolutamente nada, que me fizesse querer sentar numa noite e comer peru enquanto comemorava o nascimento do filho de deus. Deus este que sumiu com a minha vida.

Puxei os cabelos da minha nuca irritada e sorri quando senti fracos chutes na minha barriga.  
_Já vou me acalmar._ – pensei enquanto a acariciava carinhosamente.

Meu coração inflou de amor quando senti chutes na palma da minha mão. Era quase como se meu bebê conseguisse entender o que falei.

A cidade estava completamente tranquila. O dia estava claro e ensolarado. A bermuda e regata que eu usava não eram suficientes. Se eu pudesse andar nua andaria, porque por deus, esse calor é insuportável! Esfreguei as costas da minha mão pra limpar um pouco do suor e notei que ela estava tremendo levemente.

Forcei meu corpo a se acalmar, como Aro solicitou. Minha pressão voltara a subir, nada escandaloso, mas qualquer elevação de pressão em gravidez é perigoso. Ele falou que se ela não baixasse em dois dias, me colocaria de volta num avião pros Estados Unidos. Tentei discutir, mas ao perceber que era inútil, apenas ignorei.

Sorri quando vi alguns meninos brincando há alguns metros de mim e acariciei minha barriga enquanto imaginava como ele seria com uns 5 ou 6 anos. Teria ele a minha pele ou seria moreno como o pai? E o cabelo? Liso e preto ou castanho avermelhado e ondulado? Suspirei com um sorriso enquanto murmurei um agradecimento ao senhor que segurava a porta do mercadinho pra eu entrar enquanto ele saía.

Peguei rapidamente o saco de arroz e um chocolate enquanto alcançava o caixa pra pagar pela compra.

Abri o _Toblerone_ com um sorriso sapeca, assim que ele passou pela registradora, e dei uma grande mordida gemendo de alívio ao sentir o doce em minha língua. Estava com desejo de comer um chocolate há tanto tempo...

Assim que saí do mercado e atravessei a rua, tive que dar um rápido passo pra trás quando um jipe completamente coberto passou extremamente rápido por mim.

Meu coração disparou assustado enquanto eu vi todas as crianças que brincavam de bola correrem e desaparecerem. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas as pessoas começaram a andar mais apressadas e eu me perguntei se fazia certo ao ficar parada na calçada enquanto todos tentavam sair das vistas.

Esquisito, porque isso lembrava um toque de recolher, mas nada me foi instruído quando cheguei em Burundi. Sem querer desafiar o destino, dei alguns passos temerosos pra dentro do mercado. Assim que entrei fui urgida a sentar no chão e meu coração disparou dentro do peito enquanto eu percebia que, de fato, algo ruim estava acontecendo.

Minha mão voou pra minha barriga enquanto eu acariciava-a pra tentar acalmar meu bebê que imediatamente começou a mexer freneticamente. Ele, tanto quanto eu, sentiu o perigo.

Ouvi algumas pessoas falarem em francês e outras no idioma local. Não compreendia ambos, e isso me frustrava de uma maneira tamanha. Encostei minha cabeça na parede enquanto cruzava minhas pernas estilo indiano. Fechei os olhos pra tentar me concentrar na minha respiração, mas eles logo abriram quando ouvi um grito agudo ao meu lado.

Meu coração batia freneticamente antes mesmo da minha vista conseguir compreender a cena adiante. Minhas mãos tremiam quando as levei à minha barriga, numa tentativa torpe de conseguir proteger o ser que crescia dentro dela. Meu peito apertou e eu soltei o soluço e lágrimas reprimidos quando via três homens enormes, negros e com roupas cinza se aproximarem de nós. Um deles se aproximou de mim e eu abracei minhas pernas, da melhor maneira que pude, enquanto colocava meu rosto dentro dos meus braços pra tentar me esconder dele.

O homem murmurou algo incompreensível e quando senti algo gelado no meu braço despido, estremeci. Levantei lentamente minha visão e notei que o "algo gelado" era o cano de um tipo de espingarda.

As lágrimas saíram mais freneticamente enquanto ele me puxava com força pelos braços pra eu me por de pé. Gritos eram ouvidos ao meu redor, mas era como se minha percepção estivesse nublada pela voz do Carlisle dizendo, enfurecidamente:_"Está querendo se matar? É isso Isabella? Já desistiu dele?"_

Os soluços surgiam mais dolorosamente enquanto eu era arrastada por um dos homens junto de mais três pessoas. Dois homens e uma menina que não deveria ter mais do que 15 anos.

Fechei meus olhos e quase gritei quando a voz da minha consciência sussurrou em meu ouvido: _"Você procurou por isso..."_

**~*~**

**Edward Cullen**

Não existia uma só parte do meu corpo que não doía. Tudo. Absolutamente tudo estava dolorido.

Fechei os olhos com força quando tentei mover meus joelhos porque a dormência tinha se transformado numa dor lacerante. Minha respiração era fraca, minha garganta completamente seca e minha boca quase não conseguia abrir por conta do meu maxilar que, possivelmente, estava deslocado.

Soltei uma respiração tremida enquanto senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Por deus! Não saber o que eles queriam era pior do que a própria tortura em si!

Me perguntei onde eu seria espancado quando vi pés calçados em coturnos entrarem na minha linha de visão.

- Edward? – alguém chamou e meu rosto levantou no reflexo. Fiz uma careta de dor ao mover tão rápido meu pescoço. Todos os músculos do meu corpo estavam tencionados. Quando acostumei com a nova posição notei a estranheza da situação. Alguém me chamou pelo nome.

Talvez essa fosse a hora que eu descobriria, em fim, o que queriam de mim.

- Eu sabia, desde o princípio, que pegar você seria um risco enorme. Um risco que não estamos na liberdade de tomar. E sabe porque não possuímos essa liberdade? – perguntou e eu neguei lentamente com a cabeça. – Por causa de pedacinhos de merda como você que se enfiam em assuntos que não são seus. Estão investigando, garoto. E pode ter certeza que se descobrirem essas informações de bosta que você descobriu, _sua garota vai sofrer_. – ele falou com um sotaque americano perfeito enquanto me olhava cautelosamente. Este homem era negro, não tão musculoso quanto os que entraram frequentemente pra me torturar, mas tinha o corpo esguio. –_Sabia que ela está aqui?_ – falou com um sorriso prepotente e minha mente me remeteu imediatamente a sua frase anterior. _Minha garota estava aqui e iria sofrer._

_Porra!_– quis gritar enquanto meu corpo inteiro convulsionava com a possibilidade dela passar tudo isso que eu estava passando. Não. Isabella não foi posta no mundo pra sofrer.

Era preferível que me matassem a ela sofrer metade do que sofri.

Fechei os olhos com força enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

- Tudo o que você precisa fazer é negar as informações, Edward. Negar sempre e você estará livre. Preciso dos documentos de volta. Vou te dar um prazo de dois dias e então te quero fora de Burundi. – sua voz era firme.

Minha sobrancelha uniu-se em confusão e eu lamuriei quando ele retirou o pano que cobria minha boca.

- Q-que in-informações? – murmurei sem voz. – Que documentos? – sussurrei.

- Não estou mentindo! Sei do que está falando!

- Não, você não sabe.

E com isso ouvi seus passos recuarem até não mais serem ouvidos.

- Não! – gritei sentindo meu pulmão queimar. – Volta aqui! Por favor eu devolvo! Pelo amor de deus, volta... – chorei sentindo meu corpo inteiro dilacerar.

_Minha menina._

Passou pouco tempo, minutos talvez, quando ouvi um grito, por entre meus soluços, que perfurou meu corpo inteiro e atingiu certeiramente meu coração. _Bella_.

Eu conheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar e sob qualquer situação. Mesmo que tivesse sido apenas um grito.

- Não! Sai! – ela gritou e eu senti meu coração espremer com a agonia dela.

_Eles já a tinham._

Respirei fundo quando ouvi um outro grito agudo sair de minha Bella.

Tentei me levantar, mas minhas pernas cederam antes que conseguisse. A corda se fechou fortemente em meu pescoço e eu percebi que agora não mais importava.  
Forcei meu corpo em direção ao chão pra ou fazer a corda ceder e eu conseguir me livrar dela, ou morrer de uma vez por todas. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ouvir minha Bella em agonia.

Mas que porra?! O que diabos eu estou fazendo? Morrer? Deixar minha Bella sentir dor?  
Mas que merda?

Com lágrimas afogando meu rosto, levei minhas mãos que estavam amarradas pra trás até abaixo da minha bunda e as arrastei por toda a extensão das pernas pra conseguir traze-la pra frente.

E eu gritei. Gritei porque a dor no meu pulso foi alucinante. E continuei gritando porque a queimação na minha garganta e pulmões era insuportável. E porque meu joelho doía como nunca doeu antes e, pois, todo o meu corpo estava em chamas. Pequenas agulhas incandescentes perfuravam cada poro da minha existência.

E gritei porque _ela_ estava gritando.

Sua voz era implorativa pra pararem o que quer que estivessem fazendo.  
_E eu chorei._

A dor que corria meu peito era maior do que qualquer outra que tive que suportar em toda a minha vida.

- Sai de cima de mim! Não! Meu filho! Para! – ela gritou e depois ouvi um barulho de tapa muito alto e um choramingo agoniado dela.

- Cale a porra da boca, _vadia_! – aquele mesmo homem que esteve há pouco tempo comigo vociferou.

Meu corpo estremeceu com as possíveis situações que poderiam ocorrer.

- Não! – gritei enquanto lutava contra a corda do meu pescoço pra conseguir me libertar.

Por deus! A porta estava perto, muito perto, mas ao mesmo tempo deveras longa!

- Aaaaaaaaaarh! Bella! - supliquei por qualquer coisa - Bella não! – chorei tentando ignorar a dor do meu pulso quebrado enquanto eu fazia força pra romper a corda.

- Não! Por favor! – ela gritou por entre soluços enquanto barulho de objetos caindo no chão era ouvido. – Para! – seu grito foi agudo.

E eu gritei junto dela.

- Para! Para por favor, para! – eu gritei tentando chamar a atenção de quem quer que fosse. – Mate-me, mas largue Bella!

- Edward! Edward! Oh deus!! – ela gritou e eu senti meu corpo se aquietar quando ela chamou meu nome. Eu precisava ter forças por ela.

Com toda concentração que consegui evocar, retirei o nó da corda do meu pulso com a minha boca. Mas minhas mãos tremiam, pulsavam, e doíam tanto que eu sabia que seriam inúteis. E, segurando a corta do meu pescoço me levantei, mas meu joelhos imediatamente cederam com meu peso e eu tinha certeza, que naquele momento estaria morto.

A corda apertou demais meu pescoço no momento que caí, mas de uma maneira completamente inesperada ela cedeu quando meu rosto entrou em contado com o chão.

Fiquei alguns segundos tentando compreender o que houve quando percebi que nunca fora objetivo deles que a corda me matasse. Era apenas tortura. E a maior das torturas seria eu tentar me matar enforcado e ela ceder no último minuto.

Suprimi a gargalhada de alívio enquanto me rastejei pra fora daquela sala.

A porta estava aberta e eu tive certeza que era mais uma forma de tortura. Eles queriam que eu ouvisse o que estava ouvindo agora.

Continuei me arrastando, sentindo todo o meu corpo estremecer e retesar de tanta dor.

Respirei fundo quando coloquei minha cabeça pra fora da sala. Meus ouvidos indicavam que a barulheira e os choros de Bella vinham do lado direito, e depois de me certificar que não tinha ninguém por perto escorei-me na parede pra tentar me levantar.

Meus joelhos latejaram, estremeceram, mas não cederam. E escorado na parede eu segui a voz do meu _anjo_.

A dor que estava em meu peito era insuportável, e estava sendo expressada por meio das lágrimas que rolavam freneticamente pelo meu rosto. Por mais de uma vez tive que morder meu lábio pra impedir um soluço de escapar, mas sempre acabava chorando ainda mais pela dor do lábio aberto.

Então eu vi.

A situação mais nojenta da minha vida materializava-se na minha frente.

Segurei a extremidade da corda que ainda estava no meu pescoço ao ver Bella deitada numa mesa com as suas pernas pendentes. Sua blusa rasgada, mostrando sua barriga protuberante, sua bermuda pendurada em uma só perna. Sua cabeça pressionada fortemente contra a mesa pela mão do maldito enquanto ele tinha sua calça nas canelas e masturbava-se com a visão a sua frente.

Mas o pior de tudo não foi a situação completamente repugnante à minha frente. Foi o olhar que recebi da Bella assim que entrei na sua linha de visão.

_Vazio_.

Seu olhar normalmente tão carregado de emoções estava vazio. E pela primeira vez na vida tive que concordar com a sua perspectiva do seu olho. Simples e chato castanho.

Porque era isso que ele era agora.

Meu coração espremeu e meu olhar imediatamente se desviou do dela quando vi o filho da puta posicionar seu pau na entrada da minha mulher.

Então meu sangue ferveu. E eu agradeci a todos os santos por ele estar num estado de torpor a ponto de não me ouvir. Porque eu estava fazendo barulho, deus como estava!

Meus pés se arrastavam no chão e minha respiração vinha em ofegos. Enrolei mais ainda a corda em minha mão, convidando e agradecendo a dor no meu pulso.

Adrenalina pulsava no meu corpo com cada passo que dava em direção ao homem.

E então ele estocou.  
Bella não se moveu, apenas fechou os olhos.  
E eu derramei mais uma lágrima.  
E ele retirou seu membro, gemendo enquanto apertava com força o pescoço da minha Bella.  
E quando ele fez menção de voltar a estocar eu me aproximei mais do seu corpo e envolvi – por trás - com força o seu pescoço com a corda.

Eu não posso dizer quando tempo fiquei com o homem se debatendo contra meu corpo, ou quando tempo fiquei observando seus olhos aberto perdendo o foco, ou como suas pupilas se dilataram, ou como seu rosto negro ficou vermelho. Ou como o subir e descer da sua respiração já tinha parado.

Meu corpo estava anestesiado e tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era repulsa.

Apertei com mais força, vendo a pele ao redor da corda inflar.  
E apertei mais forte, agraciado pela dor do meu pulso.  
E aumentei o aperto fazendo força pra suportar o peso do seu corpo contra o meu.  
E puxei com mais força a corda, sentindo meu pulso latejar até que ouvi um barulho.  
E então parei o aperto porque certamente havia quebrado seu pescoço.  
E ele caiu, como um _peso morto_ ao meu lado.

E então me aproximei da minha Bella.

Senti uma onda de náusea forte me atingir quando a vi tão exposta. E tive vontade de arrancar o membro do filho da puta que violentou minha mulher.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

Meu corpo estava doendo tanto, mas tanto, que respirar era tão difícil, concentrar-me na imagem à minha frente só fazia piorar minha situação.

Era por minha causa que ela estava ali. Como uma carne sem vida que só vivia porque eu notava o subir e descer do seu peito descoberto.

E eu quis gritar enquanto puxava os cabelos da minha nuca com força.  
Aceitei de bom grado as lágrimas que nada faziam pra diminuir a dor que sentia agora.

Então recoloquei sua calcinha e bermuda enquanto a levantava da mesa, por suas costas, pra ficar sentada. Ela estava tão vulnerável, seu corpo mole, completamente aos meus comandos...

Bella ainda tinha seu olhar distante, como se ela não estivesse ali comigo naquele momento.

Meu coração ficou ainda mais apertado quando retirei minha blusa e a coloquei por cima da sua rasgada. Mas meu mundo entrou em pedaços no segundo que toquei seu rosto, posicionando-o na frente do meu. Seu olhar, depois de algum tempo, recuperou o foco e cruzou-se com o meu.

_Verde e castanho_.

E então ela estremeceu e encolheu seu corpo, distanciando-se de mim envolvendo-se numa posição fetal enquanto murmurava repetidas vezes numa voz fraca_"Não. Por favor. Não."_

Minhas mãos ficaram paralisadas no ar enquanto eu tentava compreender o que aconteceu.

Bella se encolheu. Evitou meu toque.

- Baby... sou eu.

- Não... não... por favor não me toca... – sussurrava por entre soluços.

- _Chiz_, meu amor. Sou eu... Edward. – murmurei sentindo meu coração estremecer ainda mais. Doía mais do que qualquer parte do meu corpo. - O seu Edward. Volta pra mim, meu amor. Volta... - solucei por entre as lágrimas

- Não... me deixa em paz... não me t-toca... meu filho... – e então explodiu em soluços, gritos e lágrimas.

* * *

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Desculpa. Mesmo. Se vocês chegaram até aqui posso imaginar como estão se sentindo, mas acreditem em mim quando digo que tudo vai melhorar, ok?**

**Só falta mais um capítulo e chegamos ao epílogo... :/**

**Vou morrer de saudades daqui.**

**Seguinte. Coloquem essa fic no ALERT pra saber quando vai ter update, ok? ;)**

**Pra quem tem twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Se quiserem que eu siga vocês é só dizer qual é o de vocês, ok?**

**Se não sabem eu ganhei uma capa da Cella essa semana! Meeeega fofa, né?!**

**Pra quem quiser ver: http://item*slide*com/r/1/247/i/rI_q1tL75j8f7ubT3mBweL6l7PvvIs71/**

**Lou.**


	33. Promessas de um futuro

_**Promessas de um futuro**_

**Edward Cullen**

- Bella, meu amor, por favor, olha pra mim. – supliquei gemendo de dor quando puxei meus cabelos da nuca com a minha mão danificada.

Respirei fundo enquanto fechava os olhos e apoiei minha mão esquerda na mesa pra me ajudar a suportar meu corpo já que minhas pernas estavam fracas demais pra isso. Lamurie quando recebi em resposta da Bella apenas gritos abafados e suplicas chorosas pra eu me afastar, deixá-la em paz e não machucar o bebê enquanto cada vez mais ela se enrolava na mesa abraçando, fortemente, suas pernas em seus peitos.

Com cada balançar sôfrego do seu corpo, meu coração perdia uma batida e eu me percebia cada vez com menos e menos vontade de sair daqui vivo. Era como se ela estivesse se dispersando na minha frente ou como se ela fosse a areia que escapa por entre meus dedos. Exatamente na minha frente, tão perto que poderia tocá-la apenas esticando minhas mãos, mas longe o suficiente pra me deixar desesperado de medo. Medo de perdê-la, dela ficar com medo de mim, de algo ter acontecido com seu filho.

E nessa hora eu ofeguei em desespero por ter deixado tanto tempo passar antes de lembrar do seu filho. Meus olhos médicos escanearam rapidamente seu corpo miúdo e encolhido naquela mesa, procurando por hematomas, sangue ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse me dizer que ela não estava bem. Nada. Não vi parte alguma danificada em seu corpo, exceto seu coração que eu podia enxergar, mesmo através de camadas e camadas de pele e músculo que estava despedaçado, sangrando.

- Bella? – urgi mais uma vez que ela, pelo menos, percebesse a minha presença. Nada. O mesmo estado de universo paralelo a tomava a ponto dela não perceber nada a sua volta e nem parar de murmurar as mesmas sofridas e dolorosas súplicas.

Não sei quanto tempo passou comigo parado esperando-a se acalmar; o ponto é que eventualmente percebi onde estava e próximo a quem.  
Cativeiro com o homem que se forçou em minha Bella.

Estava na cova no inimigo simplesmente parado e tentando fazer Isabella sair do ataque de pânico que sofria ao murmurar e sussurrar palavras de consolo em seu ouvido. Quando me dei conta da realidade não hesitei em andar até ficar em frente ao seu rosto, onde o segurei em minhas mãos. No segundo que nossas peles se tocaram achei que fosse morrer de desgosto por conta do olhar desesperado e aterrorizado que ela me lançou. Era como se Bella simplesmente não soubesse quem eu era.

- Baby, sou eu. Não vou te fazer mal. Por favor, não se afasta. Eu não sei por quanto tempo vou aguentar. Por favor, meu amor, por favor... – murmurei entre soluços e lágrimas enquanto seu corpo fraco lutava pra se afastar do meu. – Por favor... – supliquei e senti meu coração parar por um milionésimo de segundo quando um grito mudo saiu da sua garganta. Era como se minhas mãos estivessem queimando-a.

Decidindo dar um espaço à ela, fui até o corpo do homem e revistei procurando por um celular. Encontrei no bolso traseiro da sua calça e sem esperar muito tempo disquei pra casa que eu fiquei hospedado. Não sei quantas vezes tive que discar sem sucesso, ou quantos toques me foram ouvidos até que a voz esbaforida do meu pai pegasse o telefone.

-_Hé._ – disse.

- Carlisle?

- Edward?

- Oh deus! Graças a deus!

- Onde você está? E Bella? Tá contigo? – ele soava desesperado.

- Eu não faço idéia de onde esteja, mas me espere na estrada principal quando ela cruza com a praça, pai. Estou com a Bella. Precisamos voltar pra NY.

- Edward—

- Agora pai. – respondi certeiramente. – Depois conversamos. – e então desliguei e em seguida apaguei o registro da ligação que fiz pro meu pai e respirei fundo tentando controlar os nervos que colocavam meu corpo em brasas com a sensação de ser um assassino.

Fechei os olhos e engoli o nó da minha garganta pra afastar as lágrimas traidoras do meu rosto e respirei fundo, abrindo os olhos novamente e virando meu corpo pra olhar Isabella.

A verdade é que estava preocupado, machucado e desesperançado demais a ponto de não me importar mais tanto assim com seu ataque. Repeti diversas vezes em minha mente tentando me convencer enquanto levava minha mão machucada pra debaixo da sua nuca e a boa pra debaixo do joelho e, invocando toda a força que ainda existia em meu corpo, levantei o seu da mesa e completamente cambaleante andei até a porta pela qual entrei. Sentindo meu braço e pernas arderem e tremerem.

Respirei fundo seguidas vezes enquanto tentava suportar seu corpo pequeno, mas extremamente incomodo por conta dos meus machucados, que se debatia compulsivamente. Num dado momento, tive que a deixar no chão porque meu pulso parecia explodir com o peso extra que carregava. E eu nunca me senti tão impotente em minha vida. Nem de carregar minha Bella eu era capaz.

Pouco tempo depois ouvi algumas vozes distantes e isso foi todo o incentivo que eu precisava pra continuar caminhando. Apliquei uma técnica marcial de desmaiar pessoas que aprendi quando morei na Tailândia no ano que antecedeu minha entrada na faculdade e desmaiei, efetivamente, Isabella; porque eu simplesmente não fazia ideia do que mais poderia fazer. Voltei a levantá-la e caminhei em uma direção que me parecia certa. Muitos passos depois consegui achar uma porta de madeira semi-aberta que me levava pra fora. A essa altura do campeonato eu não podia me importar menos em ser visto. Só precisava sair dali com meu amor que estava desmaiado nos meus braços.

E eu saí. Nem pude acreditar quando depois de intermináveis passos consegui chegar a uma estrada. E quase chorei quando um homem parou o seu carro oferecendo carona. Praticamente pude sentir meu coração pular do peito quando ele me deixou na praça da estrada principal. Agarrava Bella contra o meu corpo e, de uma maneira doentia, ficava feliz por ela estar desmaiada e não fugir de mim.

Fechei os olhos enquanto sentava com ela no banco da praça e sufoquei um grito agoniado quando o rosto do homem que matei com minhas próprias mãos surgiu atrás de minhas pálpebras. Ele seria meu eterno pesadelo, disso estava certo.

Pulei quando senti uma mão tocar meu ombro e fechei meus braços possessiva e protetoramente em volta da Bella.

- Fica tranquilo Edward. – A voz do meu pai soou perto da minha cabeça e eu me segurei, engolindo violentamente o nó que ameaçava me sufocar, enquanto virava bastante devagar minha cabeça em sua direção.

Ele deve ter notado minha feição de dor porque seus olhos imediatamente escanearam meu rosto. Me forcei a não abaixá-lo ou esconde-lo quando notei sua fisionomia ficar horrorizada provavelmente por conta dos hematomas, cortes e inchaços que deveriam estar colorindo meu rosto.

- Jesus Cristo, Edward! O que fizeram com você?! – perguntou atônito.

- Estou bem, pai. Vê a Bella. Por favor. Ela foi... quase... foi... ela... Gaaah! – resmunguei puxando meus cabelos e gemi com a dor na cabeça e pulso. – Estupraram ela, pai. E depois entrou em pânico. Eu tive que coloca-la pra dormir. – murmurei abraçando-a mais ainda contra mim.

Meu pai se ajoelhou na nossa frente e depois de me olhar por longos segundos focou sua atenção em Isabella. Olhei pra frente, evitando a analise médica de Carlisle e notei Aro parado em frente a um jipe enorme com um olhar preocupado. Assim que notou que o olhava me lançou um sorriso tentativo e veio em minha direção. Logo que aproximou-se suficientemente pra me ver direito ofegou e começou a me analisar também. Bufei revoltado e prendi meus braços mais forte em volta da Bella quando senti meu pai tentando afastá-la de mim.

- Não. – falei simplesmente e ele abriu mão da sua ação anterior.

Algum tempo passou até que Carlisle suspirou. Aro já tinha me checado e declarado que precisaria do seu kit médico pra cuidar de mim, mas como eu recusei me separar da Bella mesmo que por esse infinitésimo de segundo, ele optou por esperar até entrarmos no carro.

Meu pai certificou-se que Bella estava bem, mas afirmou que só poderia dar certeza da gravidade do seu estado quando ela acordasse. Eu, por outro lado, estava um lixo, segundo Aro. Entramos no jipe e um homem que não conhecia e que atendia pelo nome Marcus, dirigiu enquanto meu pai dava pontos nos meus lábios, sobrancelha, orelha e maxilar. Meu pulso, joelhos e dedos eram enfaixados por Aro e perdi a conta de quantos remédios eles me deram pra dor. Pra ser sincero eu estava completamente anestesiado. A realização de que eu tinha saído daquele inferno, que Bella estava nos meus braços e que nada entrou em nosso caminho ainda estava distante do meu alcance; portanto, eu mantive minha postura protetora à mulher que ainda não tinha acordado. Meu pai reclamou quando sugeri ser tratado por ele com o carro andando, mas depois que ouviu minha explicação sobre a possibilidade de estarmos sendo seguidos, acabou acatando e Aro fez seu trabalho de ginecologista e obstetra ao olhar pela minha Bella e o bebê. Constatou que a pressão dela estava bastante alta e enfiou um remédio pra baixá-la, pela sua garganta.

Cerca de uma hora depois ela começou a se mexer em meu colo e eu novamente gemi baixinho de dor porque além da dor que já existia em minhas pernas, Bella ficou tempo demais no meu colo na exata mesma posição, fazendo-as, desse modo, ficarem completamente dormentes.

Senti meu corpo estremecer em antecipação pela reação da Bella ao notar que eu estava com ela. No momento em que suas pálpebras separaram-se, mostrando-me suas lindas piscinas de chocolate eu senti meu coração inflar de amor ao reconhecer o mesmo sentimento ali, junto de alívio.

- Meu deus... – ela sussurrou e imediatamente seus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando ela tocou suavemente sua mão em meu rosto. – Estou sonhando? – perguntou ainda baixinho e eu ri, sentindo o gosto salgado das minhas lágrimas em meu rosto.

- Eu te amo. Deus como te amo. – disse apertando seu corpo junto ao meu e chorando na curva do seu pescoço.

- Shh... – sussurrou acariciando meu cabelo.

Fechei os olhos sentindo-me o homem mais feliz, completo e realizado da porra do mundo porque eu a tinha em meus braços. Acariciando-me, amando-me.

- Eu te amo! – murmurei contra a pele do seu pescoço e senti ela rir baixinho.

- Eu não estou sonhando mesmo? – perguntou enquanto espalhava beijos pela pele do meu pescoço.

- Não meu amor. Não. – afirmei enquanto virava meu rosto pra sua direção. No momento que o movimentei gemi de dor e Bella imediatamente me olhou cheia de preocupação.

- O que foi? – perguntou colocando sua mãozinha na junção do meu pescoço com clavícula. E então seu olho esbugalhou. Provavelmente também notando meus ferimentos. – Deus! O que houve com... Ohh! – gemeu e seus olhos novamente encheram-se de lágrimas. – Meu deus... – murmurou ofegante tentando sair do meu colo.

- Não! Não Bella. Por favor não fuja de mim! – implorei agarrando-me mais ao seu corpo. – Por favor. Sou só eu! Não vou te fazer mal, minha Bella! Não vou. Por favor não me deixa. Não sai daqui. Foco. – ordenei segurando seu rosto pequeno e apavorado em minhas mãos. – Acabou. – afirmei olhando em seus olhos. – Ninguém vai te fazer mal, amor. Ninguém. Vou te proteger.

Ela me olhava com desespero, tentando aceitar minhas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo lutando contra a realidade cruel das suas lembranças.

- Por favor... – sussurrei olhando fixamente em seus olhos, atravessando a sua alma assustada.

- Edward...? – sua voz fraca e baixa soou inquisitiva.

- Isso. Edward. Volta pra mim, amor. – falei suavemente acariciando seu maxilar com meus dedões das mãos. – Sou eu. Ninguém vai te fazer mal...

Senti seu corpo antes enrijecido, amolecer significativamente em meu colo. E eu respirei aliviado quando ela moldou-o ao meu, voltando a deitar sua cabeça em meu peito. Envolvi-a em meus braços e beijei o topo da sua cabeça enquanto sentia e escutava sua respiração ofegante ficar cada vez mais uniforme. Poderia dizer que ela estava dormindo se seus olhos não estivessem completamente abertos.

Olhei pra frente e só aí me dei conta que não estávamos sozinhos. Recebi um sorriso encorajador do meu pai e respondi com um tentativo com meus lábios danificados enquanto quase que inconscientemente abraçava-a mais forte à mim. Bella suspirou em meu pescoço e sua respiração quente aqueceu todo o meu corpo até tocar em minha alma. Minha mão segurou a sua, que fazia carinhos circulares em sua barriga. Entrelacei nossos dedos e os repousei acima do seu protuberante abdômen, protegendo juntos a sua criança do mundo.

~*~

Certamente tinha dormido porque o tranco que o carro deu foi suficiente pra me assustar. Entendi minha mão até o encosto do banco do motorista pra evitar o choque. Bella acordou agitada e segurou em meu pescoço nú como se fosse a corda que a segurava num abismo. Quando Marcus tinha o carro completamente parado a segurei mais forte contra mim enquanto olhava ao redor.

E senti meu sangue gelar quando vi duas pequenas caminhonetes pardas paradas ao lado do nosso. Uma de cada lado. E dentro delas, homens apontavam armas pra nós. Segurei o rosto da Bella contra meu peito pra evitar que ela visse aquilo.

- Sai com o carro daqui, Marcus! – grunhi por entre os dentes enquanto via um Aro e um Carlisle frenéticos em seus bancos.

- O que tá acontecendo? – Bella perguntou.

- Nada. Animais na pista, Bella. – falei por entre os dentes enquanto ameaçava Marcos com meus olhos pelo retrovisor.  
Ele me olhava com um olhar preocupado enquanto ponderava se era seguro ir ou não.

- Vá logo. Esse é a prova de balas, Marcos! – Aro comentou e eu respirei aliviado.

Troquei de posição com Bella. Colocando-a abaixo de mim no carro, pra protegê-la de qualquer eventualidade assim que Marcos pisou violentamente no acelerador. A poeira que subiu da estradinha de terra foi tanta que não enxergávamos praticamente nada. Entretanto, ficou óbvio pra Bella que os animais que eu falava anteriormente não faziam parte da fauna da Terra porque claros barulhos de disparos eram ouvidos ao nosso redor. Isabella, ao contrário do que pensei, deitou completamente silenciosa enquanto agarrava-se firmemente a mim. Aro gritava instruções pra Marcos, como um bom co-piloto e meu pai estava no celular, aparentemente, mandando preparar um jatinho no aeroporto.

E eu me segurei à Bella como ela se segurou a mim. Como se _minha_ vida dependesse do seu bem estar eu a protegi com meu próprio corpo. E quando um barulho de explosão foi ouvido muito perto eu estremeci e abracei mais forte.

Beijei seus lábios em abandono. Ignorando a dor dos meus porque eu precisava me sentir conectado a ela novamente. No momento que Marcus gritou profanidades e o carro começou a capotar eu chorei. Chorei porque a impressão que esse seria o último momento que teria Bella comigo me atingiu violentamente. Então senti sua língua desesperada adentrar minha boca e eu gemi soluçando, porque ela estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

Apertei mais ainda seu corpo contra o meu e soltei um grito agoniado quando senti sua barriga que protegia seu filho prostrada entre nossos corpos. Meu deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

- Eu te amo... – eram as únicas palavras que saíam dos meus lábios enquanto sentia meu corpo ser jogado pelo carro. Meus braços ainda seguravam o corpo dela contra o meu e eu urrava sentindo todos os poros do meu corpo latejarem. Dores antigas, recentes e novas. Todas eram suficientemente excruciantes pra me fazer ver tudo escuro. E como se fosse minha última ação em vida abri os olhos cruzando-os com os aterrorizados da Bella e depois de poucos tortuosos segundo de troca intensa de olhar, não vi mais nada.

**Bella Swan**

A primeira coisa que eu senti foi frio. E então uma dor tão grande que eu ofeguei. Em seguida o que foi sentido foi o calor de uma mão no meu pulso. Lutei pra abrir os olhos e demorei um tempo até ter minha visão completamente focada e assim que a tive, notei que estava num lugar bastante escuro com o rosto do Aro acima do meu. Depois disso senti algo bastante duro nas minhas costas e ao virar um pouco o rosto me percebi deitada no chão.

- O que?! Onde estou? – perguntei porque estava, de fato, me sentindo completamente desorientada.

Aro arregalou os olhos e depois franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto me avaliava mais de perto.

- Sabe quem você é? – perguntou num tom bastante clínico. Eu soltei uma risada fraca porque percebi o porquê do desespero, mas imediatamente fui acometida por uma dor no meu baixo ventre. Levando minha mão à minha barriga, quase que num movimento involuntário, percebi que algo estava errado. Muito e extremamente errado.

- Aro!? – arfei com a voz completamente tremida. Seu olhar seguiu a minha mão e eu vi o seu pomo de adão subir e descer. O homem demorou alguns segundo pra voltar a olhar pra mim.

- Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou e eu me esforcei pra entender o que ele sentia; porque certamente meu bebê estava bem.

- O que? Edward?! – perguntei elevando minha voz. – Onde está Edward? – sentia meu corpo tremer e meu sangue gelar.

- Edward está com Carlisle aqui ao lado. Estamos no hospital de refugiados, Bella. Nos envolvemos num acidente, não sei se lembra...

- Lembro... – respondi com a voz fraca quando as imagens invadiram minha mente. E então minha mão pressionou minha barriga de fim do segundo trimestre esperando que meu filho se comunicasse comigo, mas quando a resposta foi o silêncio senti meu corpo inteiro ficar dormente e minha visão nublada. – M-meu filho...? – arfei.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça respondendo minha pergunta silenciosa e o olhar frustrado, irritado e chateado que me lançou seria suficiente pra me convencer que eu sofri um aborto. Exceto que eu não estava convencida disso. Meu filho não poderia ter morrido. Como uma criança que nem nasceu pode morrer? Isso é simplesmente contra as leis da natureza.

- Bella. Está se sentindo bem? Precisamos conversar. Na verdade, precisamos sair de Burundi, querida. E pra isso preciso da sua autorização.

- Você a tem. – respondi como se fosse algo óbvio. – Deixe-me ver Edward. – exigi e ele me olhou de uma maneira estranha. Quase piedosa.

- Carlisle?! – chamou alto enquanto abria minhas pálpebras e apontava uma luz nos meus olhos, fazendo-me retesar.

Pouco tempo depois Carlisle apareceu e eu sorri pra ele pra fazer a carranca prostrada em seu rosto desaparecer.

- Bella? – perguntou agachando-se ao meu lado. – Tudo bem?

- Perfeito. – respondi acariciando meu bebê. – Edward?

– Está bem, consciente. Só não pode se mexer por causa das pernas luxadas e costelas quebradas, mas está bastante bem. E você? – perguntou enfatizando no 'você'.

- Estou bem. Já disse. – respondi e notei uma troca de olhar intensa entre os dois médicos.

- Bella, querida? – Carlisle falou sentando-se na esteira que eu estava deitada enquanto Aro saia das minhas vistas sob a justificativa de verificar Edward. – Você entendeu o que Aro falou?

- Uhum. Eu me lembro do acidente. – respondi e então ele posicionou sua mão acima da minha.

- Estou falando sobre a curetagem.

- Que curetagem?! – perguntei sentindo meu coração bater forte no meu peito.

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e ele me olhou preocupado por alguns segundo e então, depois de engolir em seco, colocou sua mão acima da minha e me olhou nos olhos compreensivamente.

- A sua. – sussurrou.

- Por que eu precisaria de uma curetagem? – perguntei porque a idéia de precisar fazer uma raspagem no meu útero simplesmente me parecia desnecessária. Isso era algo feito só em mulheres que sofreram abortos. _Oh!_ – Eu!? – perguntei com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas enquanto um tremor passava pelo meu corpo. – Meu bebê? Raspagem? – solucei.

- Sim, Bella. Você estava sangrando e convulsionando demais quando conseguimos retirar você e Edward dos escombros. Ambos estavam muito machucados, mas Edward recebeu grande parte do impacto. Entretanto, sua pressão devia estar alta demais porque foi percebido que você estava com uma pré-eclampsia extremamente prematura, como o Aro que é ginecologista constatou. Sua placenta se deslocou demais, o que acabou causando sérios danos ao feto por falta de oxigênio, deixando-nos entre a cruz e a espada. – me encolhi quando ele chamou meu bebê de feto e soltei um soluço sofrido ao constatar que meu bebê estava morto.

Eu fui avisada. Por deus, como me avisaram da minha pressão alta e dos riscos da pré-eclâmpsia! Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que fui tão descuidada a ponto de não prestar atenção nas necessidades do meu filho. Me dói constatar que nada me separava daquelas mulheres que induziam o assassinato dos seus filhos, ou fetos, com remédios ou abortos ilegais. Absolutamente nada me afastava delas, porque eu sabia. Deus eu sabia desde os três meses de gestação dos riscos da minha gravidez, e ainda assim optei me estressar e ir atrás do Edward.

_Mas por deus, como não poderia ir atrás dele!?_

Percebi que eu, assim como Carlisle, me encontrei entre a cruz e a espada. Ele teve que escolher a minha vida – porque estava perdendo sangue demais – e a vida de um feto que certamente não seria capaz de sobreviver dada as condições do parto. E eu, como o pai do amor da minha vida, tive que escolher. E nessa escolha optei pela morte do meu filho.

Um grito saiu da minha garganta enquanto eu me curvava numa bola. Carlisle falou seguidas vezes pra eu deitar direito caso contrário estouraria meus pontos.

Mas eu não poderia me importar menos com as merdas dos pontos que me lembrariam pela vida inteira o que fiz com meu filho.

- Você vai estragar, querida. Vai ficar uma cicatriz enorme que possivelmente não vai mais sair. Deite direito e repouse, Bella. Por favor. – murmurou enquanto acariciava meu braço.

Com suas palavras apenas me encolhi ainda mais porque tudo o que eu queria era ter uma cicatriz real no meu corpo pra não esquecer o quão baixa e assassina eternamente serei.

~*~

- Bella? – ele sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido enquanto acariciava a linha do meu maxilar. – O avião acabou de pousar. – disse dando um beijo em minha têmpora e eu, preguiçosamente, ronronei me aconchegando em seu peito. Os braços do Edward envolveram meu ombro de forma gentil. Me afastei suavemente dele e depositei um beijo na parte debaixo do seu pescoço. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou sorrindo de lado?

- Uhum. Apaguei.

- Eu notei. – disse enquanto desafivelava o cinto que nem sabia estar afivelado.

Sorri ao perceber que ele cuidava de mim até dormindo.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto esperava o avião terminar de fazer seu pouso e, mesmo que lutasse contra, lembrei das últimas semanas que se passaram desde que recebi a notícia que meu bebê se tornara um anjo.

No dia que Carlisle esclareceu o que Aro dissera minutos antes, eu só dormi. Acordava e dormia, mas o estado de torpor era intenso. Nos dias que se sucederam eu me forcei a esconder o que estava realmente sentindo pra servir de apoio pro Edward, que estava – pelo menos fisicamente falando – muito pior do que eu. E então uma semana se passou até que ele tivesse condições de entrar num avião.

Carlisle e Aro relembravam constantemente que eu precisava fazer a curetagem caso contrário contrairia uma inflamação. E eu não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que eu não a queria. Porque eu de fato a procurei. Naquele momento a única coisa que me mantinha viva era Edward e a cada momento que ele se fechava pra mim eu sentia mais e mais vontade de morrer. O fato é que eu me culpava pela morte do meu filho e Edward tentava o tempo inteiro transferir essa culpa pra ele.

Enfim fomos embora e quando o avião fez sua escala em Milão, Edward não quis entrar e insistiu que ficássemos por lá. Segundo ele, precisávamos desse tempo pra nós mesmos. Eu sempre temi essa impulsividade do Edward, mas naquele momento ela foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido porque ele conseguiu vocalizar tudo o que eu sentia. Eu me sentia perdida, gasta, exausta e sozinha e não existia nada mais que eu quisesse além do que voltar a me encontrar, e se ele pudesse me ajudar nessa escalada tudo ficaria ainda melhor.

Eu precisava me isolar de tudo e todos que não seriam capazes de compreender tudo o que estava passando. E só existiam poucas pessoas que seriam capazes de me entender, e a única que eu queria ao meu lado acabara de propor exatamente isso.

Então ficamos, sob protestos intensos do Carlisle e Aro, mas ficamos. Aro, que era nativo de Montepulciano, em Toscana, nos colocou num jatinho e nos levou até lá. E em Volterra o resto do corpinho do meu filho foi de vez retirado de dentro de mim.

Edward não poderia ter sido mais perfeito do que foi durante todo esse meu período de recuperação que somavam quase três meses. Ele fez o trabalho de ligar pro Jacob e anunciar que perdi seu filho. E manteve-se como ponte entre meus amigos e eu por dias até que eu conseguisse sequer ter humor de abrir a boca pra falar.

Durante dias eu mantive-se calada, fechada num casulo apenas engolindo toda a dor que esmagava meu corpo. Meu período de luto foi deveras sofrido e com visitas diárias ao pequeno túmulo do meu bebê, que foi nomeado de Charlie. Sim. Edward e eu exigimos os 'vestígios mortais' do meu bebê depois que fizeram a curetagem e, com a autorização de Aro, o enterramos numa clareira que ficava no terreno da sua casa que por ele nos foi oferecida pra passarmos o tempo que precisássemos.

Edward não foi nada além de perfeito durante todo esse tempo. E no dia que levantei da cama antes dele e fui pro jardim da casa de Volterra pintar um quadro da paisagem, o sorriso que me lançou quando me viu foi suficiente pra me dar vontade de levantar e apreciar o dia pelo resto dos meus. Edward me fez enxergar que perdas, apesar de sofridas, são presentes e devem nos servir apenas pra nos fortalecer. E de fato foi o que aconteceu. Charlie Swan Black me ajudou a resgatar meu amor pelas artes e eu me percebi constantemente pintando. Minhas obras eram das mais variadas. Paisagens, pessoas, sonhos... tudo. E Edward só fez me apoiar em qualquer uma delas.

Era praticamente rotina. De dia eu pintava e ao por do sol fotografava. E não havia nada mais fascinante do que pintar ou fotografar algo que eu achasse que valesse a pena ser resgatado para uma imagem material. E não fotografar algo que eu tinha sido obrigada a fazer. Não que estivesse desmerecendo meu trabalho com Pedro. Eu jamais seria capaz disso. Ele foi o melhor chefe e tutor que uma pessoa poderia querer e eu só poderia agradecer por tê-lo na minha vida como amigo. O melhor.

Edward, algumas semanas depois que comecei a pintar e fotografar, decidiu que também começaria a fazer algo por ele. E fez. Começou a trabalhar como voluntário nas raras regiões pobres de Toscanas e eu, por diversas vezes, o segui para apreciar o seu trabalho.

Nos foi dito, durante esse tempo que estávamos na Itália, que a situação em NY não estava favorável. A história que ocorreu em Burundi foi levada a tona e um escândalo político foi desencadeado no país e nos EUA - que estava diretamente envolvido com tráficos de armas. A história do Edward foi abraçada por diversas revistas e jornais e ele passou a ser uma celebridade em seu país. Por mais patético que isso fosse. Por diversas vezes ele foi procurado pra dar entrevistas ou coisas do tipo, mas ele negava-se veementemente. Segundo ele, essa era uma história que ele não queria voltar a repetir.

E assim nossos dias foram sumindo do presente e junto deles, meus quadros e algumas fotografias também. Edward se acusou de ser o assaltante sob a justificativa que eram quadros e fotografias bonitas demais pra ficar com uma só pessoa. E então, enviava pros nossos amigos e familiares constantemente.

Ele e eu não estivemos envolvido em nenhum ato sexual. O máximo que chegamos foi um beijo com um tentativo toque de línguas, mas como se nem ele ou eu estivéssemos preparados ainda pra isso, ambos recuamos o toque. Todavia, todas as noites dormia em seus braços. Como eu acordava era outra história. Nós dois mexíamos demais a noite e por várias vezes já acordamos em posições bizarras.

Junto da nossa rotina, tínhamos encontros praticamente diários com Giovanna, a terapeuta que nos ajudou a levantar. Eram consultas individuais duas vezes por semana e em casal uma vez. Essas consultas foram extremamente essenciais pra nos ajudar a enxergar que ninguém teve culpa de nada e que não conseguiríamos continuar seguindo se nos prendêssemos ao passado e foi por isso que depois de ficar hospedadas no pedacinho da terra mais próximo ao paraíso; decidimos juntos tentar andar em frente. E era exatamente neste ponto que me encontrava agora; num avião que partiu da Itália com Caxemira como destino.

Edward percebeu em suas consultas que não importava quando, como ou com quem estivesse, seu coração sempre estaria virado à ajuda humanitária. Ele estaria traindo a si mesmo se continuasse a negar isso. E eu percebi que não importa o lugar que estivesse, só estaria segura com ele ao meu lado. Giovanna tentou me mostrar que não é saudável depender tanto assim de uma pessoa, mas eu declaradamente ignorei seus conselhos. Só precisava de algo em minha vida. E se esse algo precisasse fazer trabalhos humanitários eu o acompanharia onde quer que ele quisesse ir.

Caxemira, segundo Edward, era um dos lugares mais bonitos que ele já viu – ainda que apenas pela internet – e que sofria muitos problemas porque era uma região disputada entre Paquistão e Índia. Durante semanas ele debateu consigo mesmo se era certo me levar ou não pra um lugar que certamente me remeteria à morte do seu filho e todo o sofrimento que ambos passamos, mas depois que ele entendeu que Charlie sempre estaria em minha mente e aqueles momentos horríveis jamais seriam esquecidos - nem por mim ou ele -, percebeu que não haveria muito problema em irmos. Na verdade seria algo até bom no sentido de tentarmos passar por cima dos problemas e aprender a conviver com eles.

Ele disse ainda, que a Caxemira não possuía tantas confusões. Lógico que a população era pobre e existiam campos de refugiados, mas não era uma zona eminente de lutas, guerras ou até conflitos. Ou pelo menos não tantos como em Burundi. Muitos nos chamariam de loucos por nossa decisão de ir pra lá, mas não havia nada que pudesse nos deixar mais felizes exceto isso.

_Edward precisava disso e eu precisava dele._

~*~

**Edward Cullen**

Depositei um beijo no topo da cabeça da mulher da minha vida e suspirei, apertando mais meus braços em torno dela. Bella se aconchegou mais a mim e eu senti meu coração inflar de tanto amor.

Os últimos meses que passamos juntos foram os mais difíceis e melhores de toda a minha vida. Não existia nada mais fascinante e reconfortante do que acordar e ver que ela, não só estava viva, como estava comigo do outro lado do oceano e nos meus braços.

Nunca achei que Bella aceitaria ficar na Itália comigo quando saímos do avião, mas ela surpreendentemente ficou e eu agradeci pela minha impulsividade.

Isabella Swan era uma mulher de muitas facetas. E a que mais me chamou atenção foi sua veia artística. Seu único trabalho que vira foi o quadro que ficava pendurado no meio do estúdio do Pedro de uma hidrelétrica entre pedras. Ela soube captar cores e movimentos numa ação que nada mais é do que pausar uma paisagem. A fotografia dela, no entanto, fez parecer como se o rio ainda se movimentasse entre as fendas e pedras. Bella era uma artista e seu tempo na Itália me fez enxergar que ela poderia ser uma das maiores de Nova Iorque, isso se um dia quisesse voltar pra lá. E foi por isso que surrupiei alguns quadros e fotografias tirados por ela e enviei pro Pedro porque ninguém melhor do que um dono de estúdio fotográfico e galerias de artes pra avaliar um trabalho como o dela. E a reação dele me fez sorrir por dias. Pedro se culpou intensamente por ter restringido por tanto tempo esse lado dela e prometeu reaver isso no segundo que ela pisasse em território dos estadunidense.

Bella e eu vivíamos uma vida de casado, sem a parte sexual, mas com um respeito, compreensão, amizade e carinho que perpassariam os de casados por anos. Ambos precisávamos do nosso tempo e embora eu tivesse que me 'aliviar' algumas (muitas) vezes ao longo desses meses, compreendia que não estávamos preparados pro sexo. A intensidade de emoções seria forte demais e eu temia que ela pudesse sucumbir àquele estado de suas primeiras semanas na Itália onde só ficava na cama deitada e raramente falava comigo. Eu temi como nunca temi antes durante esse período. Cada segundo que ficava longe dela meu coração disparava com a possibilidade dela fazer algo consigo mesma, especialmente porque por mais de uma vez ouvi-a murmurar enquanto dormia que queria se matar.

E eu me sentia cada vez mais impotente perto dela. Então enquanto conversava com minha mãe por _Skype_ ela sugeriu procurar uma terapeuta. E eu fiz. Giovanna era uma italiana de meia idade que começou a nos tratar em casa. Por pedido meu e por muitos euros ela aceitou minha solicitação e compreendeu que Bella precisava de medidas drásticas. Pouco tempo depois, acho que uma semana, acordei sozinho na cama e entrei em desespero quando notei que ela não estava no banheiro. Desci desesperado e completamente esbaforido e a encontrei no jardim da casa que Aro gentilmente nos cedeu, pintando um dos quadros mais bonitos que já vira na vida. Era uma mescla da paisagem a nossa frente – um mar de flores do campo com montanhas ao longe e o céu de um azul límpido -, mas continha elementos nostálgicos como um casebre de madeira ruída e bastante rústico perto de uma das montanhas que me lembrou demais ao lugar onde nos encontramos em Burundi. E eu temi que essa pintura a levasse ao estado mórbido, mas ao contrário do que imaginei, a levou a um estado novo. Era como se exteriorizar suas memórias tivesse servido pra ajuda-la a conviver melhor com elas.

Por um longo período a observei pintar e ela fazia com tamanha paixão e graciosidade que eu tive vontade de tomá-la em meus braços e gritar pra todos os ventos que a amava. Mas eu sabia que ela não estava preparada pra isso e, portanto, apenas esperei que ela me reparasse e então lancei o melhor sorriso que pudesse repassar o realmente sentia.

Bella se aconchegou mais a mim e eu sorri completamente satisfeito porque ela realmente estava comigo. Isabella abdicou de tudo e todos pra seguir a minha vida maluca e por mais que soubesse que essa dependência não era saudável, eu não tive forças pra impedi-la disso porque eu também dependia dela em igual escala ou possivelmente numa maior.

Afirmo com certeza absoluta que se ela não tivesse me acompanhado pra Caxemira eu teria acompanhado-a onde quer que ela fosse.

Senti os braços magros dela envolverem minha cintura enquanto ela apoiava sua cabeça em meu peito. Meu coração disparou como sempre fazia quando ela se aproximava muito de mim e eu vi que um sorriso pequeno brincou em seus lábios.

- Nem ouse implicar, Isabella! Tenho certeza que o seu também está! – comentei fazendo cócegas em sua costela porque eu sabia, pelas suas bochechas coradas, que o dela estava tão disparado quanto o meu.

Nesses meses que não tivemos contato sexual, qualquer um era motivo do seu coração acelerar e seu rosto corar. Era como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo novamente. Sorri enquanto depositei um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu não ia falar nada. – ela disse suavemente e eu sorri enquanto dava um beijo no topo do seu nariz. Ela suspirou e esticou sua coluna. Virei meu rosto pra olhar pra ela e o que vi em seus olhos foi algo que senti tanta falta. Amor. Puro e sublime amor estavam brilhando em suas íris castanhas. Eu sentia uma falta tão grande de ouvir essa palavra deixar seus lábios que por diversas vezes sonhei com isso. E não. Definitivamente não estou virando viado porque na maioria das vezes que ela disse foi depois que havíamos feito amor. Digo, transado...

Ela voltou a suspirar e tocou sua mão no meu rosto e eu sabia o que ela iria falar. Meu coração voltou a acelerar, mas por outro motivo enquanto eu me perdia em seus olhos.

- Bella... – sussurrei completamente imerso em emoções. Por deus, eu não fazia ideia do que tinha feito de tão bom em minha vida pra merecê-la.

Ela sorriu timidamente pra mim enquanto inclinava seu rosto em minha direção. Eu copiei seu movimento e notei seus olhos fechando lentamente. Sua respiração acelerou enquanto ela roçava nossos narizes e eu percebi minhas mãos tremendo quando segurei seu rosto entre elas. Beijei cada uma de suas pálpebras e senti meu coração inflar quando notei a umidade presente ali. Bella me amava e isso ficava tão claro em cada gesto ou palavra que ela dizia. Mais ainda assim, não era suficiente.

E numa sincronia que nós dois sempre tivemos, ela abriu seus olhos e encarou os meus por longos segundos. A intensidade do seu olhar fez meu coração falhar algumas batidas e minha respiração acelerar significativamente.

- Você está chorando... – comentou limpando as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

- Eu te amo, meu amor. – sussurrei contra seus lábios entreabertos.

- Não mais do que eu amo você. – respondeu e eu soltei uma risada tremida e respirada porque ela era uma boba ao achar que seria capaz de um dia me amar mais do que eu a amava e porque finalmente ouvi as palavras que tanto necessitava.

- Casa comigo. – cuspi sem consegui conter minha língua. – Na Caxemira. Só nós dois. Seja minha pra sempre Bella. Por favor. – implorei porque naquele momento nada parecia tão certo. Bella sorriu e seu rosto encheu-se de lágrimas. Ela encostou seus lábios nos meus e eu respirei aliviado.

- Ainda não... – sussurrou enquanto segurava meu pescoço. – Você não quer casar sem ter a presença dos seus pais. Acredite, meu amor. Você não quer. – falou com uma fisionomia de dor e pesar e eu me chutei mentalmente por ter, mais uma vez, deixado de pensar nela e como ela gostaria de ter _seus_ próprios pais e, dessa forma, estragado o momento.

- Um dia? - perguntei completamente receoso.

- Um dia. - afirmou com uma certeza clara em seus olhos.

~*~

Estava de noite, nós estávamos deitados no gramado da pequena casinha de madeira - como fazíamos quase todas as noites pra conversar sobre nosso dia - que eu comprei há pouco mais de três meses perto de um riacho olhando o céu estrelado. Eu não me cansei de olhar e posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes pisquei durante esses longos minutos porque, por Deus, eu nunca tinha visto um céu tão claro como o daqui.

Bella estava deitada de lado. Sua cabeça encostada em meu peito enquanto eu acariciava suavemente seus cabelos longos e contava histórias da minha infância. Momentos históricos com Emmett e Alice que ela precisou jurar jamais voltar a falar do assunto pra ouvi-los saindo de minha boca. Nossos pés estavam embolados juntos e eu era estimulado pela sua risada gostosa e calorosa que por tanto tempo ficou escondida nos confins da sua tristeza.

Então ela começou a contar sobre a sua infância e eu fiquei impressionado como ela lembrava bastante da mesma. Sempre achei que a morte dos seus pais trariam um tipo de bloqueio à sua memória. Mas não. E quando a questionei sobre isso ela explicou que, de fato, ela costumava ter um bloqueio, mas que depois que foi pra Forks e ficou na casa dos pais dela, sua dor se dissipou e virou apenas saudade. E que dessa forma, lembrar de Charlie e Renee não era mais tão difícil.

- Edwaaaaaaaard! – ouvi uma criança gritar meu nome num inglês indiano e eu virei meu rosto na direção. Bella, que estava completamente relaxada, levantou num pulo e ficou sentada e eu só tive tempo de segurar a bolinha morena que se jogou no meu colo.

- Dyu! Já falei pra não fazer isso, moleque! Pode se machucar. – ralhei com o menino de três anos que tinha o costume de se jogar em cima de qualquer pessoa.

Dyutit era nosso vizinho de terreno. Sua mãe costumava deixar ele com Bella porque seus sogros já estavam mortos e pois precisava trabalhar já que seu marido estava gravemente doente.

- Edward! – Bella ofegou enquanto esticava os braços pra pegar o menino no colo que prontamente se aconchegou no meio de suas pernas e deitou sua cabeça em seu peito. – Você não deveria estar dormindo, Dyu? – Bella perguntou suavemente enquanto acariciava os cabelos sujos do menino. Eu sorri absorvendo a cena e pensei, pela enésima vez, que foi absurdamente injusto ela ter perdido o bebê.

- Uhum! – disse enquanto brincava com o anel que estava no dedo anelar da mão direita da Bella. O mesmo anel que eu tinha dado a ela há mais de seis meses. O anel que a prendia num compromisso de aceitar ser minha mulher.

Sorri enquanto voltava a deitar completamente jogado e senti meu coração palpitar quando Bella começou a contar uma historinha qualquer pro Dyutit. As gargalhadas deles dois trouxeram sorrisos ao meu rosto e, pouco tempo depois, me percebi deitado de lado, com a cabeça apoiada na mão e o braço sendo suportado pelo cotovelo que estava dobrado no gramado. Pouquíssimo tempo se passou até que ele estivesse dormindo no colo dela, que tinha um olhar perdido enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros da criança.

Nascido em Caxemira ele tinha pele, olhos e cabelos bastante escuros. Uma mescla perfeita de paquistaneses e indianos, embora ele tenha descendido de família indiana, não paquistanesa.

Bella depositou um beijo em sua testa algum tempo depois e me olhou. Eu sorri pra ela e levantei do chão enquanto oferecia meus braços pra pegá-lo do seu colo. Bella me deu ele e nós dois caminhamos em direção à casa da Aesha, sua mãe.

Bella bateu palmas e ficou do meu lado. Esperamos pouco tempo até Aesha abrir a porta e olhar assustada pro seu filho em meu colo.

- Desculpa. – Bella disse com um sorriso e encolhendo os ombros.

- Esse menino me mata... – a mulher disse sorrindo enquanto vinha em minha direção pra pegar seu filho. – Me desculpem. Espero que não tenha causado muito problema.

Bella sorriu tristemente e eu peguei sua mão na minha.

- De jeito nenhum. Você sabe como amo seu filho, Aesha. - minha Bella disse com uma voz baixa.

- Obrigada. – Aesha disse sincera e logo entrou em casa pra botar seu filho na cama.

Abracei a cintura da Bella com um braço enquanto andava de volta pro gramado. Sentei no chão e a puxei pra sentar entre minhas pernas. Bella corou suavemente e eu gargalhei baixinho. Ainda não tínhamos voltado a transar e apesar de eu saber que ela já estava preparada, decidi optar por esperá-la dar o primeiro passo. Mas por deus, como esse passo demorava!

Beijei o canto dos seus lábios e notei o rosto dela ruborizar. Voltei a gargalhar baixinho, que virou uma gargalhada alta quando ela deu um soco no meu ombro.

- Você é um idiota!

- Você me ama!

- Um convencido.

- Eu sou gato...

- Um narcisista.

- Achei que era Adonis... – brinquei com a mania dela dizer que eu parecia um deus grego e, em resposta, recebi um tapa na minha perna.

- Você é ridículo! – bufou.

- Eu sei. – disse beijando a curva do seu pescoço. Bella se moldou a mim e eu a abracei forte contra mim. – Te amo, coisinha! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu também, insuportável! – bufou, mas eu notei o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Então... tava querendo conversar com você.

- Sobre? – perguntou colocando seu rosto no meu pescoço e abraçando minha barriga.

- Sobre voltarmos pra Nova Iorque.

O corpo dela estremeceu e ela me olhou cautelosamente.

- Por que?

- Acho que está na hora Bella. Não acho certo fugirmos tanto da realidade. Já vivemos nossa fantasia, amor. Não acha que está na hora de amadurecermos de verdade?

- Eu não sei se posso.

- Você pode. Já fez tanta coisa, Bella. Tanto.

- Eu não quero.

- Eu também não. Por mim viveria aqui pelo resto dos meus dias, mas ambos sabemos que precisamos pelo menos resolver essa situação.

- Eu sei... – murmurou enterrando seu rosto novamente no meu peito. – Mas não agora. Por favor.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – afirmei beijando o topo da sua cabeça. Bella me olhou e eu beijei entre suas sobrancelhas e a ponta do seu nariz, depois o canto dos seus lábios e, finalmente sua boca.

Fechei os olhos pra apreciar mais o contato tão raro e arfei quando senti suas mãos no meu pescoço puxando-me, não me afastando como normalmente fazia.

- Bella? – perguntei me afastando.

- Não. Eu preciso de você. – falou com a voz tremida enquanto se virava em meu colo pra sentar nele, de frente pra mim. – Por favor. – pediu num tom desnecessariamente implorativo.

~*~

**Bella Swan**

Edward me carregou no colo de volta pra casa. Meu rosto estava enterrado em seu pescoço e, de repente, percebi a burrada que estava fazendo.

Eu não sabia se ele ainda me queria dessa forma, o fiz esperar tempo demais por mim. Talvez estivesse comigo apenas por pena.

E fora que eu não estava depilada. Não me cuidei nos últimos meses porque a ultima coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era transar.

Subitamente fiquei nervosa e extremamente insegura.

A essa altura já tínhamos chegado em casa. Edward me colocou sentada na cama e agachou na minha frente pra ficar da minha altura. Notei seu olhar cheio de desejo e ele, certamente notou o meu inseguro.

- O que foi? – perguntou unindo suas sobrancelhas.

- Não sei... – sussurrei. Ele continuou a me encarar por algum tempo e então suspirou e sentou ao meu lado na cama.

- Sh... tá tudo bem. – disse enquanto acariciava minhas costas. Eventualmente eu relaxei e assim que notou, ele deitou na cama e me trouxe consigo. – A gente não precisa fazer se você não quiser.

- Eu quero. – disse sentindo meu rosto corar. Seu dedo traçou o contorno da minha bochecha e eu sorri fraquinho porque sabia o quanto ele gostava de me ver corada. – Só estou com um pouco de ansiedade.

- Por que?

- Eu te fiz esperar por tanto tempo, amor. Não sei se... se você ainda me quer... – falei essa última parte bastante baixo. Ele soltou uma risada fraca enquanto me puxava pra perto dele. Minhas costas estavam encostadas em seu peito enquanto sua perna esquerda passava por cima do meu quadril, prendendo-me a ele. Seus braços tinham um aperto de aço em minha barriga e ombro.

- Você não faz ideia... – ele sussurrou enquanto lentamente encostava sua pélvis na minha intimidade, cessando todas as minhas dúvidas se ele ainda me queria porque Edward estava ficando excitado. - ...a tanto tempo... – sussurrou beijando castamente o lóbulo da minha orelha esquerda enquanto sua mão entrava pela minha blusa larga pra acariciar minha barriga. Meu corpo tremeu sob seu toque e ele soltou outra risadinha. – Você ainda me quer?

- Você não faz ideia... – copiei suas palavras e em resposta recebi sua respiração quente no meu pescoço.

- Bella bella. Esperei por tanto tempo por essas palavras... – disse por entre beijos no meu pescoço. – Tanto tempo. – falou com mais força enquanto roçava timidamente sua crescente ereção em minha bunda.

- Oh Edward... – murmurei levando minha mão esquerda pra trás e apalpando sua bunda o trouxe mais pra perto. Edward passou a distribuir beijos lânguidos e molhados no meu pescoço enquanto eu rebolava timidamente meu quadril contra o dele.

- Tanto tempo... – sussurrou enquanto subia lentamente a sua mão até encontrar meu sutiã de algodão nada sensual.

Virei meu rosto e a boca do Edward encontrou a minha imediatamente. E por deus, como senti falta disso.

Tirei minha mão da sua bunda e a enfiei em seu cabelo, impedindo-o de se afastar. Edward virou seu corpo e trouxe o meu pra deitar acima do dele. Minhas pernas caíram ao lado do seu tronco enquanto suas mãos agarravam fortemente minha cintura. Eu fiquei meio sentada, meio deitada em cima dele enquanto nossas bocas travavam uma batalha sensual e saudosista.

Os dedos do Edward subiam pela minha coluna até a nuca e então desciam, como se estivesse tocando o seu próprio piano. Os meus prendiam a cabeça dele perto da minha enquanto meu quadril buscava por uma fricção que só o dele seria capaz de me dar.

- Sh... eu também. Eu também. – falei por entre beijos e então senti sua mão segurar a barra da minha camisa. E mais uma vez percebi o quão não sensual estava. Vestia uma calça de yoga preta e uma camisa branca bastante larga e gasta. Minha lingerie, se é que pode chamar o que eu estava vestindo disso, era branca, simples e de algodão. Minha calcinha era uma espécie de shortinho. E minhas pernas e outras regiões não estavam depiladas. Eu definitivamente não estava bonita.

- Tão linda... – murmurou quando terminou de tirar minha blusa. – Por deus, Bella. Você é tão linda. – falou e eu notei uma pontada de dor em sua voz.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupada tocando o seu rosto.

- É só que... – gemeu em frustração. – Deus, eu te amo tanto, Bella. Tanto que me chega a doer o peito. É como se o amor não coubesse em mim. – ele sentou na cama, deixando-me sentada em seu colo exatamente acima da sua ereção. Edward soltou o ar pelos dentes quando sentiu o mesmo que eu senti e voltou a me beijar. Mas dessa vez era algo violento, necessitado e desesperado.

Meus dedos seguraram firmemente sua nuca enquanto os dele, o meu quadril.

- Edward... – gemi quando ele passou a beijar meu pescoço e então meus seios cobertos. – Por favor... sem preliminares. Eu... oh deus... eu preciso tanto...

- Bella. – falou voltando a segurar meu rosto. – Você não pode falar esse tipo de coisa pra mim quando estou a mais de seis meses sem... er... você sabe.

Eu gargalhei e encostei minha testa em seu ombro. Ele me abraçou rindo também enquanto depositava pequenos beijos em meu ombro.

- Eu... er... – falei sentindo a insegurança bater. – não... hum... me preparei pra... hum... você sabe. – meu rosto esquentou e ele apenas gargalhou.

- Fico feliz. – disse beijando meu pescoço e abrindo o fecho do meu sutiã. Ele respirou fundo quando olhou meus seios desnudos e eu notei um tom rosado tingir suas bochechas. Apenas sorri com a cena fofa e acariciei seus cabelos. – Senti tanta falta de vocês. – disse olhando fixamente pros meus mamilos excitados e eu gargalhei alto. Ele me acompanhou, mas logo nossas risadas transformaram-se em gemidos quando ele os tinha em sua boca e mãos.

Pouco tempo depois me percebi deitada na cama com ele por cima de mim ainda beijando e sugando meus seios. Eu _estava enlouquecendo_.

- Edward. Gaah! – bufei puxando a cabeça dele dos meus seios. – Já deu pra matar a saudade. Preciso de você em outros lugares. _Oh deus_. – gemi quando ele pressionou sua ereção no meu centro.

- Estou tentando te fazer sentir bem, amor. Eu não sei se vou conseguir durar muito tempo. – falou completamente corado e com a voz baixinha.

- Eu tenho certeza que não vou tampouco. – afirmei porque já sentia minha intimidade latejar.

E então ele me beijou e nos perdemos ao roçar nossos peitos nús enquanto arrancávamos com uma fome desesperada nossas calças e roupas de baixo.

Edward segurou seu membro em sua mão enquanto me olhava fixamente nos olhos e uma fisionomia de dor passou pelo seu rosto quando ele penetrou a glande dentro de mim.

- Edward! – exclamei empurrando-o de cima de mim. – Camisinha. Pelo amor de deus, camisinha. – implorei porque eu posso ter aprendido a conviver com meu passado, mas definitivamente não estava pronta pra revivê-lo. Ele me olhou alarmado, mas sua expressão logo suavizou.

- Bella. Eu... er... hum... não sei se tenho. – falou timidamente e eu sorri, porque ele também não tinha planejado e estava tão despreparado quanto eu.

- Na sua carteira? – perguntei porque era um lugar obvio. Ele pensou por alguns segundos e então um sorriso enviesado tomou seu rosto enquanto ele se levantava.

- Você me fez esperar por tanto tempo que talvez o prazo de validade dela tenha vencido... – falou sério e eu gargalhei alto me jogando completamente relaxada na cama.

Esme, em uma das nossas muitas conversas, disse que um casal é realmente um casal quando na hora do sexo consegue rir. Então eu sorri ao ver Edward procurar desesperado pelo quarto por sua carteira enquanto murmurava xingamentos por cada gaveta fechada.

- Tenta na sua calça, amor. – falei porque sabia que ele era mestre em perder carteiras e chaves, quando na verdade costumava guardar nos lugares mais óbvios. Ele me sorriu e foi correndo até sua calça. Eu gargalhei alto quando vi seu membro duro.

- Não ri, sua chatinha. Essa merda dói. – falou sorrindo e eu gargalhei alto jogando minha cabeça no colchão.

Pouco tempo depois senti o colchão baixar e as coxas dele tocarem a parte externa das minhas. Levantei a cabeça e arfei quando vi Edward rolar a camisinha pelo seu membro. Ele me olhava fixamente e então levantou uma sobrancelha quando seus lábios formaram um sorriso torto.

- Não vai rir agora? – perguntou enquanto acariciava minha virilha com a pontinha do seu dedo. Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça enquanto engolia em seco. – Bom saber. – disse enquanto inclinava seu corpo acima do meu e depositava um beijo casto em meus lábios. – Tem certeza? – perguntou com um tom de voz sério. Pra mostrar o quão certa estava disso apenas tomei seu membro em minha mão e o guiei até a minha entrada. Edward ficou ofegante e fechou firmemente os olhos quando voltou a tocar em minha entrada com sua intimidade.

- Olha pra mim. – sussurrei acariciando seu rosto com a minha mão livre. Ele abriu os olhos e ficamos presos numa troca intensa de olhar por bastante tempo. Meus olhos rolaram quando ele impulsionou seu quadril e entrou em mim. Lenta e tortuosamente.

- Bella. – afirmou alarmado. – eu não vou... – falou por entre os dentes enquanto apoiava seu corpo em seu antebraço esquerdo e apertava forte minha coxa esquerda com sua mão direita. – oh deus... eu vou gozar. – falou escondendo seu rosto em meu pescoço.

- É pra eu rir...? – impliquei completamente ofegante. Ele respirou fundo enquanto ficava completamente paralisado acima de mim. Por deus, essa era a pior das torturas. Senti-lo dentro de mim e não poder me mexer era demais. Eu sentia um fogo tomar meu corpo por inteiro e minha intimidade completamente pulsante e sensível. Eu vou gozar tão rapido. – Edward... por favor. – implorei.

- Um minuto Bella. Me dá um minuto. – disse apertando minha cintura. Seu corpo estremeceu acima do meu e eu sabia que ele estava muito próximo de gozar. Eu compreendi completamente o que ele estava passando porque o tempo que ficamos sem nos sentir tão intimamente teve o mesmo efeito sobre mim. – Deus. Tão quente. Tão quente. – murmurou no meu pescoço enquanto tentativamente retirou um pouco do seu membro e então estocou lentamente.

- Eu vou... – assumi já sentindo minhas paredes começarem a fechar. Ele fechou fortemente os olhos enquanto começou a estocar mais rápido em mim.

- Se toca, Bella. Por favor. – falou arfante e por entre os dentes. – Eu não... Merda! – gemeu estocando aleatoriamente enquanto suas pernas tencionavam acima de mim.

Eu fiz como ele pediu, e no segundo que meu dedo circulou meu clitóris senti minhas paredes pulsarem enquanto meu orgasmo chegava de maneira rápida a mim. O dele também. Edward estremeceu acima do meu corpo e passou a estocar mais rápido, mas completamente desordenado. Seus lábios estavam sobre os meus; gemendo, lambendo, lamuriando... Mas nunca propriamente beijando. Então quando ele estagnou acima de mim, enterrei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o beijei. Ele correspondeu, mas me forçou desacelerar o beijo de forma que ele fosse lendo, sensual e completamente apaixonado. Até que depois de mais duas estocadas, ele gozou.

Edward saiu de dentro de mim e ambos gememos pela fricção. Estava tão sensível. Ele deitou de lado e passou o braço por baixo da minha cabeça enquanto sua outra mão segurava meu rosto e ele continuava a me beijar. Eventualmente ele se afastou e eu lamuriei pela sua ação.

- Eu preciso tirar... hum... – falou envergonhado e eu dei um beijo casto em seus lábios sabendo que ele precisava se limpar.

- Eu vou tomar um banho.

- Isso é um convite? – perguntou com um sorriso torto e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- É o que você quiser que seja.

E dessa forma nós dois vimos juntos os minutos tornarem-se horas, e elas dias até que estes formassem semanas que transformar-se-iam em meses. Tempo este que foi crucial pra que ambos pudéssemos ter nossas vidas reconstruídas e nosso amor reerguido. Era bom saber que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu no último ano nós estaríamos juntos. Era importante e essencial pra minha existência, entender que as dificuldades e problemas serão presentes em nossas vidas e que jamais devemos nos fechar a eles, ao contrário, devemos encará-los pra assim, perpassá-los. E enquanto eu tiver Edward ao meu lado, passar por eles será algo muito mais tranquilo de ser feito.

Suspirei quando analisei o quadro que fazia questão de carregar comigo onde quer que fossemos, que agora estava preso na parede da sala do casebre que Edward comprou em Caxemira. O segundo quadro que pintei depois que meu anjo passou a cuidar de mim quando deixou meu corpo. O quadro da clareira em Volterra que ele foi enterrado com sua lápide feita de flores sendo o centro da pintura. O mesmo quadro que tinha o céu num tom multicolorido, um crepúsculo. A pintura que tinha olho meu e do Edward. O quadro que me ajudou, eficazmente, a viver novamente. A enxergar brilho, cores e beleza no mundo. Porque elas existiam. Deus, como existiam.

Sorri quando senti os braços do Edward envolverem minha cintura por trás e suspirei quando seus lábios tocaram minha têmpora.

- Pronta pra empacotar esse? Já encaixotei todo o resto, _Chiz_. – sorri como sempre fazia quando esse apelido deixava seus lábios e concordei com a cabeça. Sabendo que não estava apenas concordando em empacotar um quadro.

A minha concordância significava que eu estava pronta pra voltar, depois de mais de oito meses, para Nova Iorque. Pros meus amigos e família do Edward. Pra minha vida e pro mundo real. Mundo este que seria repleto de dificuldades, problemas, e nuvens escurecidas, mas que se olhado pelos olhos que aprendi a ter, seria um mundo espetacular, um mundo colorido e cheio de sentimentos bons. Porque não é a existência de preto que torna uma pintura escura. Pinceladas desta cor, na maioria das vezes, servem pra dar sombreados, profundidade e realismo.

- Pronta. – respondi num sussurro sentindo lágrimas molharem meu rosto enquanto ele depositava um beijo na minha têmpora ao mesmo tempo que abraçava meu corpo ainda mais forte contra o dele. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente o que eu precisava naquele momento.

* * *

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Então... é isso mesmo. O último capítulo da fic!**

**Alguém aí quer me dar um abraço, porque eu certamente estou arrasada!**

**Queria dizer que amei postar essa fic pra vocês. Em nenhum momento eu recebi uma review cruel, muito pelo contrário, cansei de receber reviews encorajadoras quando eu estava desestimulada a postar. E por isso, amo vocês.**

**Muito obrigada pela presença de cada um. Desde os que participaram ativameeeente com as reviews enormes e lindas até os que liam, mas que por algum motivo não se comunicavam comigo. **

**Espero, de coração, que essa história tenha acrescentado alguma coisa na vida de vocês. Tentei fazer ela o mais realista possível, especialmente porque esse é um tema que muito me interessa.**

**Me coloquem no AUTHOR ALERT porque vou fazer uma série de cenas extras pra essa fic e vou continuar escrevendo e traduzindo fics.**

**Ultimo recado. Temos mais um epílogo, mas eu não posso e não vou garantir que ele virá rápido, porque infelizmente não é isso que vai acontecer. Minha vida está realmente muito corrida. Desculpem mesmo por isso.**

**Então... É isso. É essa a hora que dou tchau, não é?! **

**Temporariamente. Prometo. ;)**

**Beijos da Lou!**


	34. Epílogo

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Não a tirem de mim, ok?**

**Roupas serão postadas no blog (link no meu perfil)**

**As partes em itálico configuram lembranças. As normais, o tempo real.**

**

* * *

**

**_Epílogo_**

**Bella Cullen**

Encostei minha cabeça no tronco da árvore, enquanto fincava os dedos dos meus pés na grama gelada que coloria o chão.

E sorri.

Fechei os olhos, colocando minhas mãos cruzadas em cima da minha barriga, enquanto deixava o ar gelado de outono entrar em meu corpo pelas minhas narinas e o sol queimar minha pele.

Ao longe ouvi o som da risada do Edward e de algumas crianças. E eu sorri mais amplamente sabendo que ele estava em _seu_ ambiente. Rodeado por crianças como ele gostava.

Continuei ouvindo o barulho do vento batendo nas folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão, dos carros e buzinas, das crianças, risadas de casais e a voz imperativa do meu amor ensinando as regras das brincadeiras.

Abri os olhos lentamente e estiquei a mão para pegar o livro que estava lendo. _'O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes'_. Sim, porque não havia nada mais antigo, clichê, conturbado ou emocionante que existisse em minha vida. Exceto... - pensei olhando para o meu dedo anelar enquanto sorria.

_Os meses que se sucederam a partir do momento que optamos pelo retorno à Nova Iorque passaram rápido. Foram oito meses de muito trabalho para aceitar a posição de Edward e Jacob em minha vida. Recebi intenso acompanhamento psicológico por uma indicação de Esme, mas isso não impediu Jacob de se colocar no meu lugar desde o minuto que nos encontramos._

_Ele estava namorando Nessie, que estava grávida, e mesmo que o dia que me contou esse fato tivesse sido bastante constrangedor, hoje já era normal._

_Pedro conseguiu me colocar dentro de um curso no Centro Internacional de Fotografia que teria a duração de um ano e meio. Neste meio tempo, descobri que meus quadros desaparecidos estavam emoldurados e presos nas paredes do seu apartamento. Edward terminou sua residência e começou a trabalhar, oficialmente, como cardiologista no hospital que trabalhava antes._

_Rosalie e Emmett ficaram noivos e casaram em um período de dois meses a partir da semana que retornamos à Nova Iorque. Era quase como se eles estivessem esperando que tudo voltasse ao normal para poderem casar, ou como se a nossa presença fosse simplesmente indispensável à felicidade deles. _

_Alice e Jasper também estavam noivos, mas sem previsão de casar porque ela estava muito focada na linha que estava desenhando._

_Esme e Carlisle não foram nada além de perfeitos para mim. E eu, de fato, não poderia tê-los como algo menor do que meus pais. _

_Um dado dia Edward chegou em casa quando eu estava analisando algumas fotos que tirei e, de uma maneira furtiva foi direto para o quarto. Ri, lembrando que ele só agia dessa forma quando tinha alguma surpresa para mim. Uns dez minutos depois, ouvi a porta de casa fechar seguida por um "Cheguei, Chiz," e eu gargalhei baixinho enquanto o saudei de volta._

_- Estou na sala. – comentei repousando as fotos na mesinha de café e me levantando para encontrá-lo._

_- Hum! – murmurou enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço quando nos alcançamos. – Senti sua falta. – comentou inalando o meu cabelo. Eu sorri murmurando que também senti. Edward ficou dois dias no hospital porque era seu plantão, e depois mais meio dia porque cobriu a falta de um dos seus colegas._

_- Muita, muita. – disse enquanto depositava um beijo no seu pescoço. – Tem alguém precisando fazer a barba. - comentei acariciando seu rosto com cabelo acumulado de três dias. _

_- Uhum... – ronronou acariciando meu rosto com o seu. Eu gargalhei baixinho e tentei me afastar, mas seus braços na minha cintura foram suficientes para impedir._

_Ele depositou um beijo cálido na ponta do meu nariz enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo, que escapou do rabo de cavalo, atrás da minha orelha._

_- Amo você. – disse com uma piscada de olho e um beijo curto em meus lábios._

_- Sua comida está no microondas. – falei com um tom irritado, mas totalmente brincalhão. Ele sorriu e voltou a me dar um beijo e, em seguida, sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão, colocando em um canal de esportes. – Me traga uma cerveja também, querida. Gelada. – disse com um tom autoritário, mas eu notei o sorriso em sua voz._

_Balancei a cabeça, enquanto ia para cozinha esquentar a comida do meu homem._

_Ofeguei quando cheguei lá. No centro da mesa tinha um candelabro pequeno e ela estava posta. Em cima de um dos pratos um papel branco com algo escrito. Aproximei-me e imediatamente sorri ao reconhecer a caligrafia corrida do Edward._

"_Suspenda a cerveja, hoje vou beber vinho."_

_- Edward! – chamei virando-me para porta. E ele estava lá; encostado no batente dela, com o meu sorriso torto em seu rosto. Uma mão dentro do bolso de sua calça enquanto a outra segurava uma garrafa de vinho e seus pés cruzados no tornozelo. Eu sorri, enquanto movimentava minha cabeça para o lado, pedindo-o para se aproximar. – Qual é a ocasião? – perguntei assim que ele terminou de encher as taças com o líquido vermelho escuro._

_Ele apenas me respondeu levantando suas sobrancelhas e puxando a minha cadeira – ao lado da dele, não em frente -, para sentar._

_- Você não vai me falar? – insisti._

_- Não tem ocasião. – respondeu com um olhar cínico e eu dei um chute em sua canela. – Ei, mulher! Pode parar. – disse mexendo seus dedos e eu, imediatamente paralisei na minha cadeira. Um dia, Edward e seus dedos, me fizeram gritar para o condomínio inteiro ouvir que ele era O Rei das Cócegas._

_- Parei, parei. – disse levantando minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. _

_Nós tivemos uma refeição um tanto quanto... peculiar. A comida era do restaurante da esquina e estava começando a esfriar. Mas como já diz o ditado, o que vale é a intenção. _

_Conversamos sobre os seus dias e os meus enquanto dividíamos a comida. Edward e eu entramos numa rotina de nunca pedir comida igual. Assim teríamos mais sabores para aproveitar. Isso valia para bebida, sobremesas... enfim. Tudo o que podíamos dividir, o fazíamos._

_Depois de uma hora agradabilíssima ele, delicadamente, pediu para que eu fosse ao nosso quarto. Não disse o motivo, apenas me urgiu. E eu percebendo que ele estava no clima para 'surpresas' fui, depois de encher seu rosto de beijos e dizer que o amava. Ele apenas sorriu retribuindo meu gesto._

_Chegar ao quarto foi igualmente surpreendente quanto chegar à cozinha. Em cima da cama tinha um vestido azul tomara que caia com um cinto e ao lado dela, um par de peep toe pretos. Uma bolsa de mão estava em cima do vestido e ao lado dele uma caixinha de veludo azul._

_Sorri observando os itens, completamente curiosa e, sem pensar, saí do quarto para procurar Edward. E foi aí que ouvi a porta de casa bater. Corri, imaginando que ele estivesse saindo e o peguei no corredor indo até o elevador._

_- Ei ei ei! – falei correndo para alcançá-lo. Ele me olhou bastante assustado._

_- Bella! – resmungou coçando a cabeça. – Volta para dentro e finge que não me viu. – falou apertando o botão do elevador. – As instruções estão coladas na porta. – explicou e deu um passo para me dar um beijo. Eu sorri contra seus lábios, murmurando pedidos de desculpa, enquanto o observava entrar no elevador e sumir por trás das portas._

_Corri de volta para casa e fechei a porta. E, de fato uma folha amarela estava colada ali. Me pergunto como perdi isso. _

_Está bonita para mim? Se sim, leia a segunda._

_Ligue para o Pedro e diga que está pronta._

_Vá para a frente do espelho, enquanto espera por ele, e repita que me ama até a hora de sair de casa._

_Amo você,_

_Edward._

_Sorri enquanto descolava o papel da parede e liguei para o Pedro antes de ficar pronta. Eu sabia que ele demorava mais do que qualquer mulher para se arrumar._

_Depois de ter tomado banho, colocado a roupa, me perfumado, prendido meu cabelo num coque com mechas soltas para aparecer o brinco de pérolas, e ter colocado uma maquiagem leve, saí do quarto e fui esperar Pedro, que como imaginei, ainda não tinha chegado. Estava assistindo televisão quando ele me ligou pedindo para que eu descesse. _

_Ele se negou a responder qualquer pergunta que fizesse sobre o que estávamos indo fazer. _

_Chegamos alguns minutos depois, no que parecia uma casa de festas. Olhei, questionadoramente, para ele, e recebi apenas um sorriso sacana._

_- Odeio vocês. – murmurei saindo do carro. Entretanto, antes de conseguir pisar no chão a mão do Edward segurou a minha._

_- Você está maravilhosa. – disse depositando um beijo nas costas da minha mão e em seguida, no anel que ele me dera há mais de um ano. Eu sorri, corando, e retribuí o elogio. Edward estava com uma blusa listrada com os botões de cima abertos, um blazer preto, uma calça jeans e um sapato. Sua barba continuava grande e o sorriso torto continuava no rosto._

_Ele me ofereceu seu braço e eu repousei minha mão nele. Edward nos guiou pela porta e eu ofeguei com a primeira imagem que apareceu na minha frente. Era um dos meus quadros. Olhei para ele, que estava olhando para mim com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. _

_- O-o que é isso? – perguntei com a voz tremida enquanto percebia mais quadros e algumas fotografias espalhadas pelo ambiente._

_- Sua exposição._

_- C-como?_

_- A exposição dos seus quadros e fotografias, amor. Essa é a _sua_ galeria de arte._

_- O-o que?_

_- Isso mesmo, Chiz. Essa galeria é sua e a exposição que está inaugurando-a é das suas artes._

_- Edward! – ofeguei sem conseguir tirar meus olhos dele._

_- Você fez por merecer, amor._

_- Você não podia ter gastado tanto dinheiro! – reclamei._

_- Não gastei, amor. Não tenho esse dinheiro para gastar._

_- Então? – perguntei sem entender. Ele sorriu, depositando um beijo no meu rosto, e me levou até o Pedro._

_- Na-nani-na-não. Me considere apenas um investidor! – ele rapidamente acrescentou quando viu meu rosto vermelho._

_- Oh Deus! – murmurei me jogando em seus braços. – Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. _

_- Shiu... vai borrar a maquiagem, amor. Não queremos isso, queremos? – perguntou afastando, delicadamente, meu rosto da sua camisa. Estreitei os olhos sabendo que ele não estava preocupado comigo. – É uma camisa cara. – completou rindo e eu o acompanhei._

_Edward e eu passeamos de lugar em lugar, apreciando as minhas 'obras de arte'. Estavam todos lá. Todos os meus amigos, amigos de amigos, alguns críticos de arte. Fiz bastante contato naquela noite e, depois de horas e horas em pé decidi que precisava me sentar._

_Meu amor, percebendo meu cansaço, trouxe-me uma taça de champanhe e começou a me guiar para uma outra sala. Ele destrancou e quando o questionei apenas disse que era outra surpresa._

_A sala estava escura e eu, imediatamente, me vi apertando as mãos dele. _

_- Tá tudo bem, amor. – disse acariciando minha mão em resposta. E então acendeu a luz._

_A sala estava completamente vazia, com exceção da parede em frente à porta. Nela estava pendurado um quadro bastante pequeno. Me aproximei para olhá-lo mais de perto e não pude evitar gargalhar com o que vi. _

_Era uma versão completamente bizarra de mim, na tela. _

_Dava para notar que eu estava dormindo. Os traços eram tremidos, a tintura não se misturou direito, as proporções estavam completamente distorcidas, mas eu não pude evitar ter meu coração inflado quando vi '' assinado no canto inferior direito._

_Toquei o quadro por alguns segundos, e quando me lembrei que não estava sozinha, me virei para porta. Mas Edward não estava lá. Estava exatamente na minha frente._

_- Edward? – perguntei com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sorriu com o rosto tingido num tom escarlate._

_- Eu tinha escrito algumas palavras, Chiz, mas elas parecem ter simplesmente sumido. – disse e soltou uma risada tremida. E então respirou fundo._

_- Você pintou? – perguntei e ele acenou a cabeça._

_- Desculpa por isso. – disse rindo envergonhado. Eu segurei a sua mão na minha enquanto virava a minha atenção para o quadro. – Foi uma tentativa de te mostrar, que não importa a maneira que eu tente exteriorizar como te vejo, nunca vai ser perfeito, Bella. Porque não existem palavras, cores, traços ou notas musicais suficientes para te descrever._

_- Own... – murmurei sentindo meu rosto corar. – Eu te amo. – disse sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta e respirou fundo._

_- Há pouco mais de um ano tive o desprazer de ser convidado para patinar no gelo com a minha irmã. Eu tinha acabado de voltar de um congresso de dez dias e não tinha nada que eu quisesse mais naquele momento do que dormir. Mas eu fui com ela, amor. E hoje eu digo que não há nada melhor que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida como aquele dia, porque foi nele que eu conheci você. – sua voz estava baixa, insegura. Trouxe sua mão para cima e beijei a pontinha de cada dedo. Ele me abraçou por trás e enfiou sua cabeça em meu pescoço._

_- Eu sei que passamos por muitas coisas, Bella. Tantas que não sei nem citar. – foi inevitável lembrar de Burundi, do processo que ocorreu em NY, do período em que todos nós tivemos que viver sob guarda policial constante porque as ameaças de morte à todos nós eram diárias, lembrei do meu filho que nunca nasceu, da Caxemira e da Itália._

_- Me desculpa. – murmurei sentindo minha garganta fechar. – Me desculpa por ter feito você passar por tudo aquilo, meu amor. Na Itália, ó Deus. Nem se como me desculpar por ter te mantido tão longe de mim._

_- Shhii... – murmurou contra meu pescoço enquanto apertava mais meu corpo contra o seu. – Bella, meu amor, você não percebe que tudo o que passamos serviu para fortalecer o que sentimos um pelo outro? Eu não imagino outra pessoa que possa confiar mais do que confio em você. Ou que eu consiga me entregar mais do que me entrego a ti. – e foi impossível não pensar que todos os momentos que ele permaneceu ao meu lado, desde o dia que descobriu a minha gravidez até quando fiquei deprimida por meses na Itália. Entretanto, também lembrei quando ele separou-se de mim, quando teve que voltar para Burundi, mas com o único objetivo de me ter por perto._

_- Eu te amo tanto, Chiz. Tanto que me arriscaria a dizer que passaria por tudo de novo. Nada no mundo é suficiente para tirar você de mim, amor. Nada, exceto você. Só você é a pessoa que pode dizer que não me quer mais por perto. _

_- Ei! Pára com isso. – falei tentando me virar para ficar frente a frente com ele._

_- Não. – sussurrou contra meu cabelo. – Ainda não terminei. – murmurou e, quando sentiu que parei de tentar me virar, soltou-me lentamente._

_- Não existe nada no mundo que eu queira mais do que ter você para mim, para sempre. – sua voz estava um pouco mais distante e eu percebi que ele não mais estava atrás de mim._

_- Às vezes acho que meu coração vai explodir de tanto amor. É demais, Bella. Demais. Muitas vezes penso que vou morrer porque não consigo respirar, nesses momentos meus olhos ardem e meu corpo urra para ter você por perto. Tanto tempo, Bella. Tanto tempo que já te tenho, mas sinto que nunca é suficiente. Nenhum tempo do mundo é suficiente para normalizar o amor que sinto por você. É simplesmente grande demais. – murmurou com a voz embargada e eu concordei com a minha cabeça, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava falando._

_- Demais. – sussurrei colocando a mão no meu peito que doía._

_- Olha para mim. – murmurou e eu me virei. _

_- Amor! – ofeguei vendo-o na minha frente. Ajoelhado. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto estendia sua mão na minha direção. Entreguei a minha a ele e sorri de volta. Seu rosto estava corado e ele tinha um olhar de apreensão._

_- Você é a única que tem o poder de me afastar de você, Chiz. E eu digo agora, na sala da _sua_ galeria, no dia que _você_ se mostrou talentosa por você mesma, num momento que é _seu_ e de mais ninguém, que não existe nada mais na minha vida, exceto o desejo, não, a necessidade de ser _seu_. E que você seja _minha_. – eu balancei minha cabeça sorrindo, urgindo-o a chegar ao ponto._

_- Quero que você seja minha, Bella. A minha mulher, a minha 'mãe dos meus filhos', a minha 'esposa que ganha mais do que o marido', a minha amante e amiga. – disse com a voz um pouco mais forte e eu ofeguei com a intensidade do momento. - Chiz... – falou e, depois de uma pausa estratégica sorriu de lado, - Você quer casar comigo? – disse estendendo sua mão na minha direção. _

_Meu corpo inteiro pareceu ter acordado naquele momento. Meu coração bombeava forte demais, meu sangue, antes gelado, estava extremamente quente, a respiração chegava com dificuldade, meus olhos instantaneamente marejaram e minha garganta fechou. Ele era tudo o que eu queria pelo resto dos meus dias. Edward era o resto da minha vida. Portanto, eu apenas sorri, ajoelhando-me na sua frente enquanto soluçava e falava, por entre beijos, o 'sim' que nossos ouvidos necessitavam ouvir em voz alta, mas que nossas almas já conheciam._

_Depois de ficarmos vários minutos embolados numa espécie grotesca de abraço, ele afastou nossos rostos. _

_- Você sabe que teria que aceitar de um jeito ou de outro né?_

_- Uhm? – perguntei me aconchegando de volta a ele. Estava sentada de lado no seu colo com meu rosto encostado no seu pescoço._

_- Uhm... – disse dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Você já tinha aceitado aceitar casar comigo._

_- Por que, Edward?_

_- Por que, o quê? – ele perguntou acariciando meu maxilar._

_- Porque você sempre tem que estragar o romantismo do momento? – perguntei com um sorriso no rosto. Ele riu baixinho e encolheu os ombros._

_- Acho que isso é quem eu sou._

_- É. E eu te amo tanto por ser assim. – sussurrei contra seu peito, sentindo seus braços apertarem meu corpo contra o seu._

_- Eu sei. – falou e eu notei um sorriso em sua voz._

_- Você é tão babaca. – afirmei batendo em seu ombro. – tão prepotente, - complementei tentando sair do seu colo._

_- Tão apaixonado... – ele comentou me puxando de volta para si. Eu sorri e acariciei seu rosto. – Tão apaixonante._

_- Gaaah! – disse jogando minha cabeça para trás e gargalhando._

_De repente ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e trouxe meu rosto para perto do seu, nossas testas se tocando. Sua respiração tranquila atingia meu rosto, causando-me uma sensação de tonteira, mas completa exultação._

_- Tão seu... – sussurrou com os olhos fechados e com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – Tão perdidamente seu. – falou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi. Então, tão rápido que não consegui ver, seus lábios estavam nos meus. Acariciando-os, devorando-os, necessitando-os, amando-os. _

_Tão meu. Tão dele. _

O anel que ele me deu era da minha mãe; meu pai a pediu em casamento com a mesma jóia que agora ornava meu dedo e que até então achava que tivesse se perdido. Edward me explicou que Jacob o ajudou com o anel. O fato é que durante a mudança pra Nova Iorque, achei que tivesse o perdido, mas quando, depois de dois meses, o encontramos, eu optei por não tê-lo mais. Era uma lembrança dolorosa demais do amor dos meus pais que se esvaiu tão bruscamente naquele acidente. Portanto eu vendi. O homem que comprou foi o professor de Jacob no seu primeiro ano na faculdade de medicina. O noivado dele, entretanto, não prosseguiu. E desde aquele dia o anel ficou guardado com ele. Até o momento que Edward, meu marido, e Jacob foram comprá-lo de volta. Não existiu momento mais intenso na minha vida, até então, do que ver o anel da minha mãe sendo oferecido pelas mãos do homem que era a minha vida.

Era como se ele estivesse entregando-me o amor dos meus pais de volta, e, eu não poderia ficar mais agradecida pelo seu gesto do que fiquei naquele dia.

Respirei fundo enquanto deixava meus olhos se acostumarem à claridade e se focarem na figura esguia do Edward. Ele estava empurrando três balanços, cada um suportava uma criança. Edward corria de um para o outro, seguidas vezes, com o objetivo de não negligenciar nenhuma das crianças. O que mais me satisfazia com a cena era ver o sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Era como se ele tivesse nascido para ter filhos, uma família e carregar sobre seus ombros a responsabilidade que a paternidade trás. Então eu sorri. Completamente agradecida por tê-lo em minha vida. Senti minha barriga se revirar e fiz uma careta, enquanto posicionava a minha mão em cima dela. Procurei em minha bolsa até achar o sanduíche que Edward preparou para trazermos ao parque e sorri enquanto dava uma enorme dentada. Voltei a me recostar contra a árvore enquanto continuava apreciando a vista.

Edward virou seu pescoço e encontrou meu olhar. Imediatamente sorriu, enquanto piscava um olho. Fiquei, como sempre acontecia, completamente presa aos seus encantos. Um sorriso bobo brincava em meus lábios, enquanto tanto o livro, quanto o sanduíche, ficavam esquecidos. Sorri para ele, enquanto lançava-o um beijo apenas com o movimento dos meus lábios. Edward falou alguma coisa às crianças e começou a andar em minha direção.

A calça jeans surrada e a camiseta cinza com estampa dos Beatles movimentavam-se com cada passo que suas longas pernas davam. Seus pés descalços tinham seus dedos enfiados na grama gelada e folhas secas, e seus olhos fixos em mim e o sorriso torto que pintava seu rosto deixavam as palpitações do meu coração cada vez mais aceleradas. A verdade é que nós estávamos casados há dois anos, nos conhecíamos há mais de três e ele tinha o mesmo efeito sob mim.

Larguei o sanduíche e livro na toalha que estava estendida abaixo de mim e fiz menção de levantar. Ele deu uma corridinha, enquanto fazia movimentos negativos com a sua cabeça. Voltei a relaxar e cheguei para o lado, para dar lugar a ele.

- Brincou muito? – perguntei quando ele estava próximo. Ele riu baixinho e se inclinou para beijar minha testa.

Segurei a mão dele na minha quando sentou. Ele apertou as nossas mãos e me deu um beijo casto nos lábios.

- Hum... – disse com seus lábios colados aos meus. – Bastante. – falou com a voz sapeca e eu gargalhei baixinho. Quando tentei voltar a sentar reto, ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e voltou a me beijar. Aprofundando desta vez.

Lamuriei em sua boca quando senti sua língua acariciar levemente meu lábio inferior. Nunca entendi esse fascínio dele com essa parte do meu corpo em especial. Eu tenho uma mania de mordê-lo quando estou tensa, estressada, pensativa ou até sem notar. Edward, por outro lado, notava todas às vezes, e segundo o próprio, em cada momento que via meu lábio entre meus dentes, queria me puxar para ele e mordê-lo por si próprio. E então, como se pudesse ouvir minha mente, trouxe-o entre os seus lábios e mordeu fraco. Eu voltei a rir, enquanto levava minha mão ao seu rosto, pescoço e finalmente, cabelo. Ele suspirou em meu rosto e segurou meu rosto com uma mão e repousou a outra na minha barriga, acariciando-a quase que veementemente.

- Amo você. – sussurrou antes de me beijar de maneira forte, frenética e necessitada. Eu respondi em igual intensidade. Senti Edward empurrando meu corpo para baixo e eu cedi ao seu peso. Fiquei deitada na toalha enquanto ele deitava ao meu lado. Nossas pernas enroscadas enquanto nossas línguas ainda travavam uma batalha de dominância.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – ouvi-o antes de sentir. Edward imediatamente separou-se de mim e segurou a massa marrom no ar.

- Dyu! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar para não se jogar nas pessoas? – Edward brigou num tom bastante irritado.

- Baby... –

- Não, Bella. Não dessa vez. Ele pode se machucar ou machucar_ vocês._ – falou e sua voz suavizou um pouco mais no final. – Quantas vezes –

- Eu sei, Edward. Foi mal! – o menino que estava com pouco mais de cinco anos disse com um beicinho. Seus olhinhos lacrimejaram, enquanto ele me olhava. – Desculpa, Bella. Mas eu achei que Edward ia subir em você. – sussurrou e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem enquanto Edward gargalhava. Ele olhou para mim, sugestivamente, enquanto o sorriso torto mostrava o quão em cima de mim ele queria ficar.

- Está tudo bem, Dyu. Só não faz mais, ok? – Edward falou com a voz serena enquanto bagunçava os cabelos negros e lisos do pequeno.

- Sim senhor. – disse batendo continência e eu gargalhei, prendendo meus cabelos num coque.

Rápido como chegou, foi embora. Nosso filho – legalmente falando – correu para brincar com seus amigos, enquanto Edward abraçava meu ombro, trazendo-me para perto dele. Virei meu rosto, até encostá-lo na curvatura do seu pescoço enquanto ele brincava com seus dedos, em minhas costas e barriga.

- Consegue acreditar que já temos uma família? – perguntei com um tom distante, enquanto observava Dyutit se equilibrar, em pé, na gangorra. – Desce _já daí ou você vai agora para casa!_ – gritei e ele, imediatamente, me obedeceu.

Edward riu, com o rosto escondido pelo meu cabelo, enquanto me trazia mais para ele.

- Às vezes eu tenho medo de acordar e perceber que é tudo um sonho... – sussurrei e, em seguida, senti Edward depositar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Que eu vou acordar e não vou te ver em lugar algum, ou que não vamos ser interrompidos pelo Dyu, ou... – murmurei me apertando mais perto dele. – Amo tanto, mas tanto vocês que às vezes, a simples idéia de nenhum de vocês existirem na minha vida, dói. Isso é normal?

- Provavelmente não, amor. – falou e gargalhou baixinho quando eu bufei. – Mas eu entendo exatamente o que você está sentindo.

- Já vai fazer um ano que ele está com a gente. Acha que devemos fazer alguma coisa? Festa?

- Um ano? – Edward perguntou com a voz assustada e eu sabia que seus olhos estavam prestes a pular para fora da órbita.

- Um ano... – murmurei acariciando seus dedos que brincavam com o meu umbigo, por baixo da blusa.

**~*~**

**Edward Cullen**

Sorri para minha mulher e encostei a cabeça no tronco gelado da árvore, enquanto continuava a brincar com o umbigo dela. Bella ria constantemente, enquanto tentava expulsar minhas mãos da sua barriga. _Tolinha._

A barriga da Bella estava tão, mas tão dura que eu cheguei a me assustar, mas meu pai disse que eu estava envolvido demais com a 'paciente' para dar um diagnóstico confiável. Ele, ao contrário de mim, disse que a rigidez da sua barriga não era nada e que eu deveria estar contente por ela não estar inchada.

- E essa sua barriguinha dura aí, hein?

- Quer parar de implicar com o meu tanquinho, seu invejoso pelancudo?

- Eu me lembro bastante de alguma parte do meu corpo... hum... pelancudas... que você gosta de transformar em... hum... tanquinho? – sugeri com um tom de voz provocador.

- Ew! Edward, você é nojento! – falou me dando um tapa na perna, enquanto eu gargalhava alto.

Fui, de joelhos, até os pés dela e comecei a massagear. Bella gemeu baixinho, enquanto deitava mais confortavelmente na toalha. Eu sorri observando-a. A queimação no meu peito não mais me assustava, na verdade, a ausência desse fogo se espalhando pelo meu corpo a qualquer momento que eu estava perto dela, a visse ou, sequer, pensasse em Bella, é o que me assusta. Antes eu temia, hoje eu acolho porque sei que é a maneira do meu coração falar por si só, não através da minha mente.

Bella suspirou, relaxando cada vez mais ao meu toque, enquanto virava seu rosto para observar Dyutit brincando. Apesar do sorriso pequeno estampado em seu rosto, as marcas de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas eram evidentes. Eu sorri, notando que aquela não foi a primeira vez que ela se preocupou com ele, e, certamente não seria a última.

_Estávamos completando seis meses de casamento quando cheguei em casa, depois de um dia exaustivo no CTI, e não a encontrei no nosso apartamento. Ela não atendeu a porra dos meus telefonemas desde as oito horas da noite e eu só não liguei para polícia porque Jacob me avisou que ela e Pedro estavam trabalhando em um projeto, que me deixou ainda mais puto porque eu não sabia de projeto nenhum._

_Por vários minutos andei de um lado para o outro pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo, mas apenas duas oportunidades surgiam em minha mente: ou Bella estava preparando algum tipo de surpresa pelo nosso "aniversário" de casamento, ou tinha acontecido algo sério com ela e Pedro, porque desde que ela e eu começamos a morar juntos, Bella nunca deixou de ligar para avisar que chegaria em casa mais tarde do que era previsto. _Nunca_._

_Portanto eu esperei. E quando ouvi o barulho de chave na fechadura, já estava em frente à porta antes mesmo dela poder abri-la._

_- Onde você estava? – perguntei imediatamente assim que ela pisou em casa._

_- Ih, Edward, relaxa. Eu estava trabalhando._

_- Por que não ligou para avisar? – insisti._

_- Porque eu estava ocupada. Amor - ela disse acariciando meu ombro. -, fica tranqüilo. Notícia ruim corre rápido. Quando eu morrer você, provavelmente, será a primeira pessoa a ficar sabendo. – disse seguindo para cozinha._

_- Não repita isso. – afirmei com a voz firme, enquanto a segurava pelo braço. – Não pense em voltar a dizer as palavras 'Bella' e 'morte' em uma mesma frase, está me entendendo? – perguntei com a voz baixa enquanto a pressionava conta a parede._

_- O-ok. – ela respondeu com a voz fraca._

_- Repita._

_- O que?_

_- Que você não vai morrer. – falei ainda firmemente. Ela gargalhou baixinho e levou a sua mão à minha mandíbula._

_- Baby. Eu não sou uma vampira imortal. Eu vou morrer._

_- Cala a boca. – comandei pressionando-a contra a parede ainda mais forte. – Você não vai morrer, entendeu? Você é preciosa demais para deixar o mundo, Bella. Demais. – disse encostando nossas testas e fechando meus olhos._

_- Edward — a interrompi porque cogitar a hipótese dela morrer já era difícil demais para mim._

_- Repita que não vai morrer. – comandei encarando-a nos olhos. Bella ficou alguns segundos sem falar. Seus olhos castanhos tão 'coloridos', completamente fixos nos meus._

_- Baby... – sussurrou acariciando a linha das minhas sobrancelhas._

_- Repita. – insisti sentindo o desespero e necessidade se apoderarem de mim._

_- Repita. – ela me contrapôs._

_- O que?_

_- Que você não vai morrer._

_- Eu... Bella! – reclamei frustrado, socando a parede. – Não jogue para cima de mim. – ela apenas sorriu de lado, enquanto mordia o canto do seu lábio inferior. E eu gemi. Gemi porque ver aquele pedaço de carne entre seus dentes era um chamariz para o meu pau ficar duro._

_- Chiz... – murmurei em seu ouvido. Minha língua rapidamente lambeu o seu lóbulo. – Não faz isso... – implorei bastante a contra gosto. - Ou você não tem direito de reclamar se eu perder a minha cabeça. – afirmei roçando minha excitação na sua barriga. Dobrei, suavemente os joelhos, para alinhar nossas necessidades. Bella gemeu baixinho e seus dedos perderam-se em meus cabelos. _

_- Perca a cabeça. – murmurou enquanto apertava forte meus ombros. - Se perca em mim. – sussurrou, mandando todo o sangue do meu corpo direto para o meu pau._

_- Como quiser. – cedi segurando-a no colo e nos levando para o quarto. _

_- Piano. – ofegou no meu ouvido, enquanto roçava nossos corpos freneticamente. – preciso ouvir... oh... você... uhg... to-tocar._

_- Te tocar. – respondi. Ela apenas lamuriou baixinho e eu gemi, sentindo um rastro de fogo subir lentamente pelo meu corpo. _

_Assim que chegamos à sala do piano, a encostei contra a parede e invadi sua boca com tudo o que tinha em mim. _

_Bella gemia, me arranhava, lamuriava, puxava meus cabelos e pedia por mais, enquanto minha boca fazia percursos languidos e morosos pelo seu corpo. Suas pernas pereciam de aço ao envolverem minha cintura, o que me permitia uma liberdade maior para explorar seu corpo com minhas mãos._

_- Onde você esteve? – perguntei contra a pele do seu pescoço, enquanto retirava o vestido que cobria seu corpo. Ela riu baixinho._

_- No estúdio do Pedro. Estamos organizando a exposição dele, amor. Ele tinha pedido para manter segredo por enquanto. Desculpa. – eu parei meus movimentos e olhei fundo em seus olhos. – Eu juro. – sussurrou levantando os braços acima da cabeça e apoiando-se contra a parede, convidando-me a retirar a peça de roupa que estava entre nossos corpos._

_- Você nunca me escondeu nada, mesmo que ele tivesse te pedido. – retruquei, enquanto retirava o vestido do seu corpo. Minha mão espalmada nas suas costas mantinha-a segura ainda no meu colo. Sorri, completamente satisfeito comigo mesmo, ao ver o seu corpo apenas coberto por uma calcinha minúscula e um sutiã transparente, amarelos. – Linda... – sussurrei, roçando meu nariz no seu maxilar. – Minha..._

_- Sua... – murmurou inclinando o pescoço, dando-me mais espaço. – Completamente sua. – disse e eu senti suas unhas pequenas e roídas arranharem, da melhor forma que conseguiram, minhas costas por baixo da camisa._

_Depositei um beijo molhado em seu queixo e puxei minha camisa com as mãos, por trás da cabeça, efetivamente retirando-a, enquanto Bella desabotoava minha calça e a empurrava até meus calcanhares. Sorri quando olhei para baixo e a vi ajoelhada a minha frente, olhando-me, implorando-me. Pisquei o olho, enquanto chutava meus sapatos para longe e, em seguida, a calça para junto deles._

_- Tira as meias também. – ela disse, encolhendo o nariz, enquanto sorria inocentemente para mim. Eu gargalhei, agachando-me a sua frente e retirando-as. Bella odiava transar comigo se eu estivesse de meias. Ela dizia que não só era brega, como lembrava, ao mesmo tempo, crianças e velhos. Porque só estes vão 'para cama' de meia._

_Quando voltei a minha atenção a ela, Bella já estava sem o sutiã e eu não fui capaz de conter o gemido de sair do meu peito. Os seios da Bella eram fascinantes. Não muito grandes, nem pequenos. Sua auréola era tão rosada que quase não era capaz de distinguir da sua pele. Seus mamilos eram muito pequenos e sempre tão __intumescidos__ que era só eu dar uma olhada para eles, que os notava durinhos._

_Minhas mãos acariciavam sua pele delicada, enquanto meus lábios voltavam aos seus. As mãos dela pareciam estar em todos os lugares. Cabelo, pescoço, peitoral, costas, ombros, barriga... Pouco tempo depois, meus joelhos começaram a doer e, imaginei que os dela também, separei-nos e a levantei. _

_- Onde? – ela perguntou assim que separei nossos lábios._

_Sua pergunta foi respondida com o barulho das teclas do piano ecoando pelo quarto. Eu tinha colocado-a sentada em cima delas, enquanto eu sentava no banco, em frente às suas pernas abertas._

_Sorri ao notar o rubor do seu rosto atingir até o topo dos seus seios. Tão linda._

_Lentamente inclinei meu corpo até conseguir tocar seu joelho com meus lábios. E então comecei a espalhar beijos castos e curtos em toda extensão das suas pernas. Desde os pés às coxas. Sem negligenciar uma só parte. Os dedos dela acariciavam o meu couro cabeludo, e a sensação asfixiante de amar essa mulher mostrava-se cada vez maior. O som que o piano respirava era uniforme. Bella estava tão relaxada que quase não se mexia._

_E isso não era bom. Eu não pretendia relaxar ninguém._

_Meus beijos foram aproximando-se da sua feminilidade e eu notei que as notas começaram a sair pouco mais descoordenadas. Seus dedos dos pés pressionavam contra a minha coxa, enquanto suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos._

_Acariciei-a com a ponta do meu nariz e só com esse movimento percebi o quão molhada ela já estava. Mordi a sua virilha e, em seguida a lambi. O piano gritou com a movimentação do quadril da Bella e meu pau latejou com os gemidos que saíram de sua boca. Minhas mãos subiram desde os joelhos, às coxas, barriga e enfim, acomodaram-se em seus seios. Massageando-os, enquanto meus dentes mordiscavam sua pele sensível por cima da peça amarela. Belisquei, gentilmente, seus mamilos e em seguida, rocei-os freneticamente entre meus dedos._

_Meu amor continuava lamuriando e pedindo por mais, enquanto eu tomava o meu tempo explorando, torturando e provando cada milímetro do seu corpo. Repentinamente, Isabella posicionou um pé de cada lado da minha coxa e se levantou, gerando outro grito descoordenado do piano. Quando ficou de pé no banco que eu estava sentado só me deu a alternativa de gemer e arrancar o tecido, não mais tão bem vindo, que ornava seu corpo. Ela se apoiou em meu ombro quando teve que levantar as pernas para que a calcinha fosse retirada e, assim que ficou completamente nua, sentou exatamente em cima de onde eu mais precisava dela._

_Isabella roçava os lábios da sua intimidade na extensão do meu pau. Eu sentia sua pele quente e extremamente molhada agarrar minha pica com movimentos de vai e vem, mas nunca permitindo a penetração. Ela estava irritantemente tentadora, e eu simplesmente não era mais capaz de aguentar provocações. E agora os seus movimentos eram languidos, morosos e exploratórios quando eu mais precisava da intensidade e velocidade. Deus não. Eu precisava demais dessa mulher para suportar esse tipo de interação. _

_Na hora que segurei forte em sua cintura e a recoloquei sentada nas teclas no piano um sorriso aberto e presunçoso acompanhou as notas graves que deixaram o instrumento. Eu não poderia me importar menos com meu orgulho próprio. Eu deixaria ela 'ganhar' o jogo de provocações, se é que era isso que estávamos fazendo, contanto que isso me permitisse voltar para dentro dela._

_Arranquei minha cueca e nem me preocupando onde ela foi parar, lancei-me de volta aos seus lábios. O barulho do banco tombando no chão não foi suficiente para separar meus lábios dos seus. Eles estavam tão macios, tão quentes, tão absurdamente convidativos. Tudo na minha mulher me era convidativo. Seu rosto, sua voz, gemidos e suspiros e até mesmo seu cheiro me faziam urrar, gritar e necessitar por ela. Era como se Bella fosse à enzima que meu corpo não era capaz de produzir, mas que me era necessária. A mais necessária._

_Sua língua imediatamente saiu ao encontro da minha, enquanto minhas mãos seguravam seu pescoço, impedindo-a de se afastar._

_Bella cruzou seus tornozelos na minha bunda e forçou a nossa aproximação. Eu gemi quando meu pau, extremamente duro, tocou na sua barriga. Levei uma mão ao seu seio, enquanto a outra ia segurar meu membro. Depois de esfregá-lo lentamente e espalhar um pouco do pré-gozo em sua extensão, o guiei até a sua entrada, mas antes de penetrá-la, fiquei roçando em seu clitóris. Provocando-a exatamente como me provocou. Seus lábios inferiores já estavam tão úmidos pela sua necessidade por mim que eu deslizava facilmente pela sua intimidade. Bella apertava-me cada vez mais contra ela, enquanto eu continuava roçando-me em seu clitóris. Tão molhado, tão quente, tão inchado e tão, prematuramente, pulsante. _

_Gemi em sua boca quando a mão pequena dela segurou a minha e guiou meu pau até a sua entrada._

_- Por Deus, Edward, eu preciso de você. – gemeu, enquanto eu acariciava sua boca com minha língua. – Muito, amor. Muito. – implorou._

_- Mhmm... – gemi enquanto soltava meu pau e sentia a sua mão terminar o trabalho que eu tinha começado. Ela continuou nos provocando ainda por um tempo e quando eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e invadi, frenética e violentamente, sua boca com minha língua, ela nada mais pode fazer, exceto guiar a cabeça do meu membro até a sua entrada. E então eu estoquei. Forte e fundo._

_Dobrei levemente meus joelhos para conseguir uma melhor angulação. Puxei-a, pela bunda – fazendo o piano gemer junto conosco -, até a extremidade das teclas e quando o som dissipou-se no ar, eu comecei a me movimentar._

_As paredes quentes dela já me apertavam de uma forma enlouquecedora. Seus gemidos, ao pé do meu ouvido, me impulsionavam cada vez mais para dentro. Suas unhas em meus ombros faziam-me gemer com igual abandono, enquanto seus tornozelos na minha bunda, apertando-a, me faziam continuar. Para dentro e para fora, num ritmo de vai e vem igualmente viciante e avassalador._

_Minhas estocadas eram lentas, mas precisas. Exatamente no ponto onde eu sabia que teria o efeito das suas paredes se fechando em torno de mim. E não deu outra. Duas estocadas depois, Bella já estava atingindo seu primeiro orgasmo._

_- Isso não durou nem vinte segundos, amor... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Bella lamuriou e eu praticamente rosnei quando senti suas paredes se fecharem forte em mim. Era difícil até de meter com o espaço apertado. – Não. Faz. Isso. – comandei com uma voz suplicante sentindo a sensação do orgasmo se apoderar na parte de baixo da minha barriga._

_Ela riu baixinho, mas relaxou seus movimentos. A filha da puta fazia de propósito. _

_E eu continuei nesses movimentos de entrada e saída do meu pau na sua buceta, enquanto minha boca atacava seus mamilos durinhos. Meus dentes mordiam e provocavam, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam seu quadril, trazendo-a cada vez mais para extremidade das teclas do piano, para mim._

_Senti as mãos dela puxarem forte o meu cabelo para cima, e quando olhei não consegui segurar o rosnado. Bella tinha seus olhos fechados, uma fisionomia de dor, seus lábios vermelhos e abertos eram uma certeza que estiveram entre seus dentes. _

_Estoquei mais rápido, não só ouvindo as teclas gritarem como o barulho dos pés do piano rugirem ao roçarem contra o chão._

_Era demais. Ver Bella tão perdida era muito. Então fiz a única coisa que podia naquele momento. Beijei-a. Possuí seus lábios e corpo com o mesmo desespero e necessidade que possuía sua alma. _

_Pouco tempo depois meus dedos já faziam movimentos circulares em seu clitóris, antecipando seu segundo orgasmo._

_- Baby... – gemeu apertando meus ombros contra ela. Seus seios espremidos contra o meu peito causavam uma fricção que ela e eu necessitávamos._

_A musicalidade do piano era tão descoordenada, desafinada, desesperada; alta e baixa, aguda e grave, exatamente como estávamos nos sentindo agora. Desesperados. Necessitados. Era como se ela nunca fosse suficiente. Como se o máximo que ela me desse, não cobrisse metade da minha dependência por ela._

_E então ela veio em mim. Mais uma vez. E eu me segurei para não ir nela. Porque ainda não era suficiente._

_Diminui meus movimentos, sob intensos protestos de Bella, até perceber a onda do orgasmo, diminuir um pouco. E então, quando ela já estava me mordendo e pedindo mais, voltei a acelerar os movimentos de vai e vem do meu quadril. Porque agora eu também precisava de mais._

_- Baby... – ela choramingou, enquanto eu sentia as suas paredes fecharem-se entorno do meu membro, pela terceira vez. – Por favor... por favor... – gemeu por entre beijos desesperados e descoordenados. – Por favor..._

_- O que você quer? – perguntei completamente ofegante._

_- Você... dentro de mim. – sussurrou por entre arfadas._

_Fechei meus olhos e encostei minha testa em seu ombro. Minhas mãos apoiaram-se no piano enquanto eu penetrava-a cada vez mais forte, mais profundo e mais rápido. As mãos dela apertavam minha bunda, urgindo-me sempre à frente, para ela. E eu dava passos para frente à medida que o piano tentava afastá-la de mim. Nada nem ninguém, seria capaz de me tirar de dentro dela. _

_- Não é suficiente. – ofeguei, sentindo que nenhum orgasmo no mundo seria capaz de suprir minha necessidade dela._

_- Não é. Eu sei. – respondeu começando a investir contra mim. O som agora era outro. Desafinado, mas coordenado. Era como se mesmo com diferentes tons, ele conseguisse encontrar a sua musicalidade._

_- Eu vou... – falei, abafando meu gemido contra a pele do seu pescoço._

_- Por favor... _

_E então eu voltei a circular seu clitóris. E foi quando senti seu corpo me pressionar dentro dela pela quarta vez, que me deixei gozar dentro da Chiz._

_Só notei que estava esmagando-a contra o piano quando ela, delicadamente, me empurrou de cima dela._

_- Não consigo andar até a cama. – choramingou vindo para o meu colo. _

_- Nem adianta. Não te agüento. Não, pelo menos pelos próximos dez minutos. – murmurei beijando a ponta do seu nariz. _

_Estávamos sentados na cadeira do piano – depois de ter levantado-a do chão; ela no meu colo, de lado, e eu, completamente jogado._

_- Chiz... – chamei-a baixo, com medo de ela ter dormido._

_- Hum... – respondeu._

_- Pode tirar alguma folga?_

_- Acho que sim. Por quê?_

_- Está mais do que na hora de termos nossa lua de mel. – respondi e imediatamente sorri quando ela me abraçou forte contra si._

_- Finalmente, baby! Finalmente! Mas você vai conseguir sair do hospital?_

_- Bella... Seis meses. O hospital atrasou a nossa lua de mel por seis meses. Eu não quero nem mais saber se vou conseguir sair ou não. Na pior das hipóteses passo a trabalhar com meu pai. – respondi beijando seus lábios. – Acho que nós dois merecemos isso._

_E merecíamos. Quando nos casamos tivemos apenas um fim de semana de lua de mel porque eu não podia me dar ao luxo de tirar mais do que isso de folga. Estava começando a me estabilizar e conquistar a confiança das pessoas no meu ambiente de trabalho novo, e Bella foi mais do que compreensível ao colocar nossa lua de mel em espera, pela minha carreira._

_O ponto é que cogitar a hipótese, mesmo que apenas uma hipótese, dela morrer, foi suficiente para me lançar numa nova perspectiva de vida._

"_Foda-se minha vida profissional. Na pior das hipóteses Bella me sustenta."_

_E foi aí que paramos em Caxemira pela segunda vez._

_- Amor? – ouvi a voz doce de Bella me chamar enquanto a porta da frente fechava num baque alto._

_- Estou no quarto. – respondi, enquanto enrolava a toalha na cintura a saía do banheiro._

_- Encontrei o Dyu! – ela falou eufórica. – Edward! Você vai molhar a casa inteira! – ralhou olhando as poças d'água formadas pelos meus pés._

_Sorri apologético enquanto sentava na cama._

_- E agora a cama? – choramingou vendo as gotas grossas de água caindo na colcha bagunçada que eu prometi que arrumaria quando acordamos mais cedo._

_- Ok, ok! – levantei da cama e fui andando para o banheiro._

_- Dá para pisar nas poças? Não cansa de molhar o assoalho, Edward? Sério? – reclamou bufante. Eu sorri e espalhei a água com os pés._

_- Gaaah! – a ouvi gritar e antes que a gargalhada alta pudesse sair de dentro de mim senti meu corpo sendo arremessado para frente e um par de pernas se enrolarem na minha cintura._

_Minhas mãos seguraram suas coxas para mantê-la segura, enquanto sorrindo me virei de volta para cama._

_- Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso._

_- Não? E por que exatamente?_

_- Eu sou O Rei, Bella. O Rei!_

_- Uhm... verdade... – disse e eu senti seus dedos nas minhas costelas. _

_- Isabella Cullen!_

_- Sim, majestade?_

_Eu gargalhei, enquanto a jogava na cama. A risada cativante da Bella ocasionou a minha própria e, quando dei por mim estávamos deitados lado a lado. Um tentando fazer cócegas no outro._

_- Chega! Chega, chega, chega! – ela implorava tentando segurar minhas mãos. Eu gargalhei ainda mais alto._

_- Pede pinico! Arrego! Se humilhe. – exigi esticando seu braço acima da cabeça._

_- Nãoooooooo! Amooooor! Por favoooor! Alguéeeem me salvaaa! – ela gritava esperneando._

_Sentei em cima das suas pernas para evitar golpes... hum... baixos, enquanto segurava suas duas mãos acima da sua cabeça com uma minha._

_- Babyyyy! – implorou. Já saíam lágrimas dos seus olhos de tão forte que ela ria._

_- Pinico. – sussurrei contra seus lábios acariciando, com a ponta do meu dedo, a parte de dentro do seu antebraço. – Arrego, - disse descendo meu dedo até seu sovaco. – Diga: Você é o Rei. – exigi._

_- Nunca! – e então ela deu uma risada de vilão de desenho para crianças e eu fui incapaz de manter minha fachada de intimidador. – Nunca! – repetiu desvencilhando seus braços do meu aperto e nos virando. Lógico que eu deixei. Lógico._

_- Quem é o Rei de que agora? – ela disse me olhando. Bella estava sentada na minha barriga movimentando seus dedos e com uma feição que lembrava um filhotinho de gato irritado. Só me dava vontade de encher seu rosto de beijos porque ela estava 'fofa'._

_- Eu! Se você quiser ser da realeza acho que tem que ser rainha... no mínimo... – disse cruzando meus braços atrás da minha cabeça. Ela sorriu e encolheu os ombros._

_- Talvez eu seja um homem e você não sabe... – e sim. Isso foi suficiente para me fazer perder o ar de tanto rir._

_- Acho que saberia sim, Chiz. Mas me diga, onde é seu pau? _

_- No umbigo. Eu o coloco para dentro. E não fale 'pau'. É feio! – disse dando um tapa no meu ombro._

_- Ah meu Deus! – gargalhei trazendo-a para mim ao puxá-la pelos ombros._

_Bella deitou em cima de mim. Eu sorri quando senti um beijo seu no meu peito. Beijei sua cabeça e abracei suas costas com uma mão enquanto a outra brincava com seu rabo de cavalo._

_- Como foi seu dia? – perguntei, porque ela tinha saído para pintar, enquanto eu ficava para arrumar nossas coisas. Segundo ela, a inspiração podia fugir se ela tivesse que desempacotar alguma coisa. Eu apenas sorri e falei para ela ir. Bella tinha um problema sério em fazer ou desfazer malas e caixas. Ela diz que tem medo de mudanças, eu afirmo que seja preguiça._

_Bella suspirou e sua respiração no meu pescoço arrepiou um pouco os pelos do meu corpo. Ela deslizou para o lado, e, como se nossos corpos fossem imãs, virei o meu, deitando no meu lado direito enquanto ela ficava no esquerdo e abracei sua cintura com meu braço esquerdo._

_- Estranho... – disse com a voz um pouco distante._

_- Por quê?_

_- Fui pintar perto de onde a gente morava. A imagem do sol refletido pelas águas daquele lago não saía da minha mente, então decidi ir lá. Dyutit estava na frente da nossa casa e, baby... quando ele me viu parecia um foguetinho de tão rápido que pulou em cima de mim. – ela disse suspirando e me apertando mais contra ela. Passei meu braço direito por baixo da sua cabeça, deixando-a deitada em mim, enquanto apertava mais meu abraço em sua cintura. Eu ainda sentia meu coração se contrair em momentos que seus olhos ficavam úmidos quando via uma criança, especialmente um menino. Bella aprendeu a amar a maternidade nos poucos meses que pode desfrutar da sua gravidez, e isso, acabou com ela._

_- Eu gosto tanto desse menino, Edward, tanto que às vezes me dói o peito..._

_- Eu sei... – sussurrei no seu cabelo e senti seu sorriso na pele do meu pescoço, instantes antes dela depositar um beijo ali. – Mas e aí? O que mais vocês fizeram?_

_- Ele pintou um quadro. Melhor do que o seu, devo dizer... – disse com a voz implicante enquanto eu gargalhava alto._

_- Eu consegui o que queria, não consegui?_

_- O que?_

_- Casar com você. O quadro pode ter sido horroroso, mas surtiu o efeito necessário._

_- Awn... – ronronou no meu peito e eu ri ainda mais alto, abraçando-a. Acho engraçadíssima essa fachada de independente, forte e 'macha', quando na verdade a minha mulher não se diferenciava, nem por um segundo, das mais afeminadas._

_- Mas e então, fora o quadro espetacular do 'cotoco', o que mais vocês fizeram?_

_- Não fala assim! Ele cresceu muito. Você tem que ver. Já quase bate na minha cintura._

_- Bella... você não é padrão de altura... quem quase bate na minha cintura é você, amor._

_- Você adoraria! – ela brigou dando um tapa no meu peito._

_- Uhum... adoraria... – disse dando um beijo molhado no seu pescoço._

_- Ew! Nojento! – disse virando suavemente o pescoço para dar mais lugar aos meus beijos._

_- Mhm... – murmurei entre a sua pele, subindo a minha mão pela sua barriga, por dentro da sua blusa. Rápido, como só a Bella fazia acontecer, senti meu pau roçar contra o tecido da toalha, praticamente gritando para que eu tirasse aquilo de cima dele._

_Bella suspirou e sua mão segurou forte meu antebraço, enquanto eu continuava a atacar seu pescoço com meus beijos. Foi só quando suas mãos envolveram minha cintura, tentando-me puxar para cima dela, que movi meu corpo de modo que ela ficasse embaixo de mim. O problema é que quando Bella deitou com suas costas no colchão para dar lugar ao meu corpo, ela não calculou o pedaço que sobrava da cama e a metade do seu tronco tombou para o chão._

_Eu teria conseguido puxá-la de volta, se as risadas não acabassem com a minha força. E eu teria parado de rir se ela não estivesse rindo junto comigo._

_O fato é que poucos segundos depois ambos caímos no chão porque ela simplesmente se recusou a me soltar para não cair sozinha._

_Passamos o dia pela vizinhança do hotel que ficamos, até decidirmos que alugaríamos a casa que moramos quando ficamos aqui antes. No dia seguinte, fechamos nossa conta e fomos pra lá. Bella deu a desculpa que estava novamente inspirada e eu me percebi mais uma vez arrumando todas as malas, sozinho._

_Bella custou a acreditar que a nossa lua de mel duraria um mês. Eu avisei no hospital que tiraria minhas férias acumuladas, usaria meus dias para doença e deixei claro que eles poderiam me demitir se quisessem. A parte boa de tudo o que aconteceu em Burundi, foi que uma enorme parte dos cidadãos norte-americanos ouviram a história, visto que um dos congressistas norte-americanos foi condenado a vários anos de cadeia sobre uma série de acusações. E, junto dele, foram mais uma série de pessoas que ele fez questão de delatar quando depôs em julgamento. Eu, portanto, além de ser filho do famoso cardiologista, virei o médico que sobreviveu ao crime organizado e que ajudou a retirar corruptos da política norte-americana. E, portanto, as pessoas tinham certo receio de me negar alguma coisa, especialmente dias de folga para comemorar o meu casamento com a mulher que perdeu o filho na tentativa de salvar a minha vida._

_A nossa estadia na Itália e Caxemira foi essencial para apaziguar um pouco do frisson que se formou nos Estados Unidos quando o escândalo explodiu, mas isso não significa que Bella e eu passamos por completos estranhos quando voltamos a morar lá._

_Assim que colocamos, ou melhor, coloquei nossas roupas nos armários, comecei a procurar por minha esposa. A ideia que estávamos casados deveria me causar muitas coisas, desde medo à maior felicidade possível, mas ao invés disso eu estava satisfeito e em paz. Satisfeito porque nada ficou diferente do que quando só morávamos juntos, exceto uns anéis que, juntos, custavam quase uns dez mil dólares, mas fora isso absolutamente nada. O meu amor e necessidade por ela, que a cada dia ficavam mais e mais intensos, seguiram o padrão de antes. Esse fato deveria me deixar assustado, mas a única coisa que me fazia ter certeza era que eu estava preparado para casar com ela, para viver uma vida de marido e mulher, e, por essa razão, meu corpo não entrava em ebulição com essa idéia. Nem pensando pelo lado negativo, nem pelo positivo. Era como se eu já soubesse, desde o dia da patinação no gelo, que ela seria minha._

_E os dias passaram. _

_Rápidos e sem deixarem rastros._

_Porque quando percebi, faltava apenas uma semana para voltarmos à Nova Iorque._

_A mãe do Dyutit ficou muito doente. Tinha quase certeza que ela contraiu alguma doença auto-imune, especificamente anemia hemolítica. Daya estava completamente fraca, as comidas disponíveis em sua casa quase não continham ferro, e ela tinha sangramentos contínuos pelo nariz. O que mais me deixava agoniado era o fato dela não querer ir para um hospital sob a justificativa que seu marido só morreu quando cedeu à internação. Já tinha tentado administrar __corticosteróides, porque era a única solução que eu via em mãos, mas ela não respondeu ao tratamento. Estando com a anemia, a solução seria retirar o baço. Uma cirurgia de risco pequeno, mas como ela insistiu em não prosseguir com o tratamento que eu sugeri, não houve mais nada que eu pudesse fazer exceto esperar que o organismo dela respondesse aos remédios. Apesar das chances serem mínimas, não havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer._

_Quatro dias depois, Daya faleceu. E eu não pude evitar pensar que Mahit, seu falecido marido, também morreu de anemia. Já que as comidas eram as mesmas. A morte de ambos me forçaram a iniciar um tratamento forte no Dyutit, que também estava com um princípio de anemia. _

_Bella me disse que ela expressou, por diversas vezes, o desejo de nós cuidarmos do seu filho uma vez que ele não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. A única solução ao Dyutit, se não fosse adotado por nós, seria ir para um orfanato. _

_E então iniciamos um processo legal de adoção que durou pouco mais de quatro meses. Credite isso a influencia do meu pai, ou ao governo fragilizado da Caxemira, ou à manifestação escrita da Daya do desejo de Bella e eu cuidarmos, legalmente, do seu menino._

_Foi inevitável que ele ficasse, durante o período do processo, num abrigo do serviço social, mas fizemos o melhor para que o processo fosse rápido. Bella recusou-se a voltar à Nova Iorque enquanto Dyutit não estivesse sob nossa guarda. Eu, infelizmente, tive que me afastar da minha mulher e do menino que em tão pouco tempo aprendi a amar, porque, ao contrário dela, não era meu próprio chefe. Bella tinha o seu estúdio e, dessa forma, podia ir quando quisesse. Ela tinha pessoas para cuidarem do seu estabelecimento. Eu não. Eu era empregado do hospital. Apesar de ser bastante amigo do meu chefe, não consegui liberação para ficar na Caxemira durante os meses do processo e, por essa razão, precisei voltar para Nova Iorque, caso contrário perderia o meu emprego._

_Nesses quatro meses nos vimos apenas duas; ambas quando fui requisitado durante o processo ou para dar algum depoimento, ou para assinar papeladas. Entretanto nos falávamos todos os dias por Skype, e-mail ou gchat. Ela me informou que o garoto estava aprendendo a lidar com a morte da sua mãe e que, diferentemente da nossa cultura, a morte não era algo ruim. Ela estava se encontrando com os deuses e, por isso, deveria ser um momento de alegria. A única dificuldade que Dyu teve durante o primeiro mês, era de lidar com a falta dela. Bella disse que ele voltou a fazer xixi na cama de noite e que por várias vezes acordava chorando._

_O meu coração quebrava todas as vezes que notava ela ou ele tristes. Me dava vontade de largar tudo o que estava fazendo em Nova Iorque para ir ficar com a minha família, para dar o suporte necessário a eles. Mas eu sabia que isso não seria possível, não se eu quisesse ser capaz de dar o sustento a minha família que em poucos meses estaria em casa, comigo. Para sempre._

_E foi assim que Dyutit virou meu filho. Tanto aos olhos da lei, quando aos meus, da Bella e de minha família._

_A espera, apesar de ter sido torturante, não foi eterna. Mais rápido do que achei que aconteceria, minha mulher e filho estavam de volta aos meus braços. Uma coisa que não serei capaz de esquecer foi à visão da Bella saindo do terminal de desembarque no aeroporto de Nova Iorque segurando a mão de Dyu, enquanto sorria, porque ele estava deslumbrado com o tamanho e diferença da nova ambientação. Bella estava admirada porque ele ficou empolgado com sua vida nova ao nosso lado. Meu amor, apesar de ter demonstrado força durante todos esses meses, estava muito insegura se ele iria se adaptar ou, pelo menos, gostar daqui. E ver o sorriso brincar nos lábios dele, foi à resposta que ela tanto buscou. Ele iria se adaptar ao lugar que já começou a gostar._

Não existia nada no mundo que me pudesse sentir mais feliz do que aquela bolinha morena de energia, e eu estava extremamente agradecido por tê-lo em minha vida. E não só por mim, porque eu tinha absoluta certeza que ele também foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida da minha Bella. Foi na Ásia que o brilho que lhe tiraram na África, foi restaurado. Minha mulher finalmente pode ter seu filho.

- O que te tirou desse planeta, amor? – ela perguntou com a voz baixinha enquanto cutucava minha coxa com o seu dedão do pé.

- Só lembrando de quando trouxemos Dyu para casa.

- Uhm... Foi duro né?

- Foi... – concordei enquanto depositava um beijo no seu calcanhar e depositava seus dois pés em cima das minhas pernas. – Está tudo bem? – perguntei enquanto acariciava suas canelas.

- Uhum... estou com um pouquinho de sono. – ela disse com um sorriso pequeno e eu sorri de volta.

Fui engatinhando até o outro lado da toalha, sentei ao seu lado e coloquei sua cabeça no meu colo. Bella deitou de lado e abraçou uma das minhas pernas, enquanto eu percorria meus dedos pelos fios longos do seu cabelo.

- Eu adorei ver vocês brincando...

- Esse moleque me dá uma canseira que você não faz idéia.

- Nada, baby. Você ainda está inteirão.

- Ah é?

- Uhum. Eu e todas as mães daqui do parque notamos isso.

- Uhm... Então eu tinha observadoras?

- Yep. Muitas. – disse com a voz levemente irritada, enquanto mordia meu joelho coberto pela jeans.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Sabe que só uma delas que me interessaria, né?

- A é?

- Uhum.

- Guarde para você. Nem quero ouvir. – ela disse provocativamente e eu ri, enquanto me abaixava para beijar a sua testa.

- Deixa de ser besta, mulher. Não tem ninguém que me interessa mais do que você.

- Eu sei. Só é bom ouvir...

- Ah é? Charme?

- Uhum... Manha...

- Amo você, Chiz.

- Amo você... – ela disse e seus olhinhos fecharam-se. Eu sorri, analisando seu rosto.

Bella estava absolutamente radiante. Seus lábios mais vermelhos, seus cabelos mais brilhantes, sua pele deliciosamente lisa. Suspirei, enquanto pegava uma das suas minúsculas mãozinhas e depositava um beijo nela. Bella acariciou meus lábios com seu polegar enquanto eu beijava cada unha ruída dos seus dedos.

Fechei os olhos, aproveitando o calor do corpo dela contra o meu, enquanto ouvia a gargalhada contagiante do Dyutit. Fiquei nessa paz até que ouvi Bella ofegar baixinho.

Ela tinha essa irritante mania de guardar dores só para ela.

E quando eu digo irritante, realmente estou sendo sincero.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para convencê-la de me dizer quando estivesse desconfortável, em nenhuma fase do nosso relacionamento. Agora ela deu uma melhorada, mas porque a minha família inteira convenceu que a necessidade dela contar comigo deveria ser posta num lugar acima da vontade de não me preocupar. O estado de saúde dela ficou, por longos meses, fragilizado. A ponto de preocupar médicos. Especialmente meu pai e eu. Tendo um histórico de pré-eclâmpsia, todo cuidado era pouco durante sua gestação. E, no dia que descobrimos que ela estava esperando um bebê nosso, a primeira coisa que fizemos, depois de conseguir sair da cama, é claro, foi marcar uma consulta com a ginecologista amiga da minha família para que ela acompanhasse a gestação da minha mulher e o desenvolvimento da minha filha desde o princípio.

A mão dela estava grudada na sua barriga de seis meses enquanto uma expressão de dor cobria seu rosto.

- O que foi? – perguntei aflito.

- Ela está mexendo muito. – gemeu fechando forte os olhos e mudando de posição.

Tirei sua cabeça do meu colo e ajoelhei ao lado da sua barriga. Inclinei meu tronco e aproximei bastante minha cabeça da minha filha.

- Pequena. O que foi? Está desconfortável aí? – minha mão começou a acariciar a barriga da Bella até que eu encontrasse a protuberância onde minha filha estava chutando. – Tenta fazer com cuidado porque está machucando a mamãe. Ok? – a mão da Bella começou a acariciar o meu cabelo e, inclinando ao seu toque, sorri. Comecei a sentir batidas insistentes contra a minha mão e eu sorri, sabendo que minha filha estava se comunicando comigo. Tornou-se uma prática desde o dia que Bella me contou sobre a sua gravidez, conversas entre minha filha e eu. Meu sorriso rapidamente esvaiu quando vi os olhos da Bella fortemente fechados, acompanhados por uma expressão de dor. – Papai te ama demais, Nee, mas vou brigar se machucar mamãe, tudo bem?

- Está melhor, amor. Está melhor. – Bella murmurou entrelaçando os dedos das nossas mãos. – Obrigada.

- Muito bem, Renée. Muito bem. – disse e, em seguida, depositei um beijo demorado onde minha mão estava. – Obrigado por não machucar mais a mamãe. – disse piscando para Bella. – Prometo que como prêmio por ter ouvido o papai vou deixar você namorar com 35 anos, e não 40. – afirmei e depois de beijar mais uma vez a barriga de Bella, deitei em seus braços estendidos.

- Você fica tão, tão, tão absurdamente bicha falando com ela! – disse gargalhando baixinho.

- Ei!

- Ok, ok! Só menos másculo.

- Não fale palavras feias na frente dela, esposa!

- Edward, Edward... já fizemos coisas tão piores... – disse e logo senti sua mão apertar minha bunda.

- Isabella Cullen. Você ainda vai ser a causa da minha morte. – grunhi escondendo meu rosto no seu pescoço.

Bella riu e abraçou forte meu corpo contra o seu. Dei um beijo em seus lábios e levantei, apoiando meu corpo contra o tronco da árvore, enquanto batia com a mão no espaço vazio entre minhas pernas para Bella sentar.

Ela sorriu preguiçosamente e se espreguiçou por alguns segundos. Sorri ao ver a blusa subir pelo seu corpo e deixar um pouquinho da sua barriga de fora.

Podiam falar quantas vezes quisessem que eu amoleci com essa menina que está para nascer, eu não me atreveria a desmentir ou negar.

Bella veio engatinhando até ficar entre as minhas pernas, então se virou e encostou suas costas na minha barriga. Abracei-a protetoramente, enquanto acariciava nossa filha, protegida pela sua pele. Bella encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto observava nosso garoto brincar no escorrega. Ele acenava freneticamente e só descia depois que Bella ou eu fizéssemos um sinal de positivo ou algum tipo de comemoração como palmas ou gritos encorajadores.

- Você consegue acreditar que em pouco mais de dois meses ela vai nascer? – Bella perguntou enquanto colocava a sua mão em cima da minha.

- Às vezes acho que isso tudo ainda é um sonho, amor. Juro que tem horas que fico esperando para acordar.

Ela virou seu rosto e deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Renée gosta da sua voz...

- Eu sei... – afirmei sorrindo contra a sua testa.

- Amor?

- Hm?

- Acho melhor a gente mandar pintar o quartinho dela logo para dar tempo do cheiro da tinta sair...

- Claro... Qual cor?

- Não sei. O que acha de algo amarelinho?

- Não quer rosa?

- Pode ter também. Mas queria mais de uma cor para não enjoar.

- Ela ou você.

- Eu. Claro.

- Ah sim! – gargalhei. - Quando você quer mudar para lá?

- Não posso deixar a galeria por enquanto. Então o que acha de daqui a um mês, ou um mês e meio?

- Por mim está ótimo. O que você quiser está resolvido.

- Certo...

Percebemos, assim que Dyu mudou-se para cá, que nosso apartamento era pequeno para uma família, barulhento demais e a vizinhança não era totalmente tranquila; portanto, Bella e eu compramos uma casa no subúrbio de Nova Iorque. Na casa nova, Dyutit finalmente terá seu quartinho do jeito que ordenou – uma floresta –, Bella e eu teremos o nosso, Renée o dela, minha sala de música e o quarto de 'artes' dela.

- Baby... – ela murmurou contra o meu pescoço antes de depositar um beijo molhado e tão erótico que me assustou. – Estou com saudade de... dançar com você.

**~*~**

**Bella Cullen**

- Meu Deus! – gemeu apertando minhas coxas. – Não faz isso comigo. – disse por entre os dentes. Enquanto subia a sua mão até a minha virilha.

Me custou todas as minhas forças pra conseguir voltar a mão dele à minha perna. Por deus, eu poderia fazer amor com o Edward agora se não estivéssemos com Dyutit numa praça pública repleta de famílias.

- Baby... – grunhi quando ele começou a depositar beijos no meu pescoço. – Não faz assim... não aqui. Por favor, não.

- Você não queria dançar? – perguntou e eu gemi, completamente frustrada quando ele mordeu meu pescoço.

- Deus, quero! Como quero... Por favor. – supliquei apertando suas coxas, que instintivamente apertavam a minha. – Uuung. – gemi quando a união das minhas pernas gerou uma leve fricção onde eu estava necessitada.

- Dança comigo. – ele sussurrou com a voz sedutora na minha orelha. Eu levei minha mão para trás e puxei os cabelos da sua nuca.

- Se afasta de mim, seu demônio! – acusei, me afastando dele. Edward gargalhou, puxando-me de volta para o seu abraço.

- Parei, amor. Parei...

E isso foi suficiente para lembrar da nossa primeira 'dança'.

_- E então, eles foram felizes para sempre... – sussurrei, sabendo que Dyu estaria dormindo, enquanto suavemente fechava o livro._

_Quando olhei para ele senti meu coração apertar, porque não só estava acordado, como seu corpo estava encolhido e lágrimas tímidas escorriam de seus olhos. Sentei na cama pequena e o trouxe ao meu colo._

_- Ei, garotão, o que foi? – perguntei, enquanto sentia seus braços envolverem forte o meu pescoço e um soluço escapar da sua garganta. Dyutit estava conosco a pouco mais de dois meses. Aparentemente a adaptação estava indo tão bem como poderia ir. _

_- Minha mãe... – sussurrou, soluçando e eu quase me bati por ter optado ler 'Cinderela', uma história que a personagem principal não tem pai nem mãe._

_- Awn... Eu sei. Muita saudade? – ele concordou com a cabeça. - Eu sei como é, meu amor. Sei mesmo. Mas não foi você que disse que mamãe está num lugar melhor? – ele voltou a concordar com a cabeça. – Será que já conheceu a minha mamãe e o meu papai?_

_- Seus pais estão com os deuses?_

_- Há vários anos. – sorri._

_- Então mamãe não vai estar sozinha? Sua mamãe vai cuidar da minha?_

_- Como cuido de você. – disse apertando a pontinha do seu nariz._

_- E o papai?_

_- Provavelmente saiu para pescar com o meu._

_- Seu papai também está lá?_

_- Foi no dia que minha mãe foi... – falei com a voz embargada, sentindo a minha própria saudade bater._

_- Antes da minha?_

_- Bem antes..._

_- E você não sente saudade?_

_- Muita, Dyu... Mas essa dorzinha - disse acariciando seu peito. –, um dia diminui a ponto de você conseguir respirar com facilidade._

_- É difícil... – disse com um becinho._

_- Eu sei... – sussurrei acariciando seu rosto. – Mas melhora._

_- Não melhora nunca._

_- Dyu, eu já menti para você? – ele negou timidamente. – Então porque acha que eu mentiria agora? Vai doer, mas você pode contar comigo enquanto precisar e acredite quando Bella diz que vai melhorar. _

_- E se eu me esquecer deles?_

_- Você não vai. – falei insegura porque eu, por várias vezes, me percebi sem lembrar com clareza dos meus pais. – Façamos assim. Durma e amanhã bem cedinho a gente pinta o rosto dos seus pais, assim você nunca vai esquecer._

_- Eu posso pintar? – ele perguntou e seus olhos que já eram grandes, ficaram ainda mais esbugalhados._

_- Lógico que pode, meu amor._

_- Ok! – disse animado.- Pode pintar agora?_

_- Não amor. Amanhã de manhã._

_- E quando é de manhã?_

_- Quando você acordar... – falei com um sorriso no rosto._

_- Ahh... Boa noite. – disse saindo do meu colo e se enfiando na cama._

_- Boa noite, querido. – disse e, após depositar um beijo na sua testa e cobri-lo, saí do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta e a luz do corredor acesa._

_Naquela noite, Edward não voltou para casa porque estava de plantão. E eu estava morrendo de ansiedade desde cedo porque tinha descoberto que as últimas semanas em que fiquei extremamente enjoada e com a menstruação totalmente desregulada não era gripe, mas sim, uma gravidez. Um filho, o nosso filho. Eu não poderia contar essa notícia por telefone, muito menos por e-mail. E, por isso, a espera por ele foi praticamente insuportável._

_Então, assim como Dyu fez para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, eu dormi._

_Resmunguei quando senti algo molhado tocar o meu corpo. Ombro, para ser mais exata. Fechei os olhos com mais força e rolei meu corpo tentando fazer o molhado parar. Ouvi um barulho que lembrava uma risada abafada, enquanto sentia o sono voltar a tomar conta de mim._

_Então senti algo gelado passear pelas minhas costas, acariciando-a._

_Ronronei, sentindo minha voz grave demais, e virei meu corpo procurando o calor que eu sabia que só Edward seria capaz de me dar._

_Ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto seus braços mantinham um aperto firme na minha cintura._

_- Mmm..._

_- Está acordada?_

_- Mhm... – concordei acariciando o seu braço._

_- Mesmo? Você está murmurando incoerências há alguns minutos, amor..._

_- Acordei. – afirmei rindo._

_- Bom. Muito bom... – murmurou e então passou a distribuir beijos frenéticos pela minha mandíbula até alcançar o queixo, onde passou a morder fraquinho. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, por dentro da camisola de algodão, enquanto minha perna abraçava o seu quadril, trazendo-o para mim._

_- Mmm, Bella... – murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido, enquanto virava seu corpo, ficando em cima de mim. Abri minhas pernas para acomodá-lo melhor e gemi quando senti a sua excitação tocar a minha._

_- Deus, baby..._

_- Uhum... – concordou estocando seu quadril no meu. A fricção era maravilhosa, mas nem perto de satisfatória._

_Minhas mãos agarraram suas costas, por dentro do seu uniforme hospitalar, enquanto sentia seus lábios sugarem a pele sensível do meu pescoço. Meu quadril levantava-se praticamente urrando pelo roçar do dele._

_- Que horas são? – perguntei ofegante._

_- Cedo Bella. Não importa. – respondeu segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. Abri meus olhos e ofeguei com a intensidade do seu olhar. – Muita saudade... – foi tudo o que conseguiu murmurar antes de tomar minha boca como sua. _

_Nossos lábios estavam tão unidos, que vistos de longe poderiam parecer apenas um. Nossas línguas se provocando numa brincadeira de toques suaves e frenéticos. Nossos corpos serpenteando no outro, buscando no calor alheio o necessário para si. Sentindo uma corrente de excitação correr pelo meu corpo, levei minha mão até o laço que prendia a sua calça azul e o desfiz. Com meus pés abaixei-a até seus tornozelos e ele terminou de retirá-la com seus pés, enquanto eu começava a retirar sua blusa. Ainda sem separar nossos lábios._

_Edward estocou forte seu quadril no meu, recebendo um gemido alto em resposta. Levei minhas mãos à sua bunda e, depois de apertá-la, retirei a cueca branca que ele usava. Novamente usei meus pés para baixá-la até seu calcanhar para que ele terminasse de retirá-la. Meus lábios e mãos tocavam-no freneticamente. Meu corpo necessitava do dele mais do que de ar neste momento. Foram mais de dois dias longe e Deus, como eu senti falta do calor dele!_

_Edward passou o braço pela minha cintura, arqueando a minha coluna e retirou rapidamente a camisola do meu corpo, deixando-me apenas com minha calcinha._

_- Jesus Cristo. – resmungou enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha. Sua mão rapidamente acariciou minha pele sensível e extremamente pulsante por dentro da calcinha. Estoquei meu quadril contra a sua mão, gritando por mais, enquanto ele voltava a atacar meus lábios com os seus. Sua língua estava completamente dominante contra a minha, e seus lábios absolutamente sufocantes. Minhas mãos arranhavam-no, puxavam-no e apertavam-no. Eu precisava de mais._

_Seu antebraço esquerdo estava apoiado ao lado da minha cabeça, apoiando o peso do seu corpo, enquanto sua mão fazia círculos frenéticos em volta do meu clitóris. Minha perna direita, agora entre as suas, era freneticamente roçada pelo seu pau. Ele precisava tanto disso quanto eu. _

_- Baby... – resmunguei por entre beijos, enquanto baixava a minha mão e segurava seu membro firmemente._

_- Deus, Bella! Não me surpreende assim. – ofegou incrementando a pressão no meu clitóris._

_- Edward... – minha voz estava fina, tremida e completamente coberta por luxúria._

_- Uhm? – perguntou beijando meu colo. Depois, lentamente meus seios._

_- Baby... – lamuriei, sabendo que se ele continuasse com as provocações eu não duraria mais muito tempo._

_- Uhm? – repetiu. Sua voz saiu abafada e eu gemi alto quando senti a vibração no meu mamilo._

_- Oh Deus... – gemi investindo meu quadril contra a sua mão._

_Eu já conseguia sentir uma dormência na minha barriga. E meus mamilos estavam tão sensíveis que só a respiração dele batendo me fazia gemer. Era como se o ar quente fosse direto para a minha intimidade._

_- Bella. Eu preciso... – murmurou e então trouxe meu lábio inferior com seus dentes e mordeu fraquinho. – Meu Deus do céu. – grunhiu e então pegou com força as minhas pernas. Suas mãos apertavam a minha pele com tanta intensidade que eu sabia que ele deixaria marcas. Rapidamente retirei minha calcinha e imediatamente envolvi seu quadril com minhas pernas. Sua glande roçava no meu clitóris completamente encharcado, enquanto eu pulsava inteira por ele. Me estiquei até alcançar a cabeceira, onde retirei uma camisinha da gaveta. Entreguei a ele, que estava guiando a cabeça do seu membro com movimentos circulares no meu ponto necessitado, fazendo-me serpentear, rebolar e gemer sofregamente por ele._

_- Deus, baby. Coloca logo... – resmunguei ofegante, praticamente enfiando o pacote de plástico na sua mão. Ele sorriu torto e sentou nos seus calcanhares. Deixei minhas pernas caírem ao lado dele e sorri, quando Edward respirou fundo olhando-me. Eu deveria estar ensopada..._

_Ele levou o pacote à boca e rasgou o envelopinho numa velocidade que nunca tinha presenciado antes. E foi praticamente num piscar de olhos que ele já tinha a proteção cobrindo seu membro._

_Edward olhou profundamente para o lugar onde eu mais pulsava por ele e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, segurou meus calcanhares e os posicionou em seu ombro. Então com uma mão guiou seu membro até a minha entrada e sem se preocupar com nada exceto nossa necessidade, entrou em mim. Por completo. Fundo, forte e rápido._

_- Oow baby... – gemi apertando seus antebraços que apoiavam seu corpo. _

_- O que, Bella? O que você quer?_

_- Uuuhg... – murmurei completamente perdida quando senti ele retirar todo seu membro e então enfia-lo com igual intensidade._

_Ele inclinou mais meu corpo, praticamente encostando meus pés no travesseiro acima da minha cabeça. Essa posição atrapalhava um pouco a minha respiração, mas ele ficava tão mais fundo e eu conseguia sentir cada pedaço dele. A fricção que ele gerava estocando violentamente em mim era simplesmente enlouquecedora._

_- Oh... oh... oh... Edward... Oooh... – grunhi, sentindo minhas paredes começarem a pulsar._

_- Eu não estou nem perto, baby... – murmurou em meu ouvindo, enquanto seu quadril violentava o meu. O barulho de pele contra pele mesclado ao som de algo molhado foi suficiente para me deixar no abismo. E foi quando ele pediu no meu ouvido para que eu me soltasse, pude desfrutar do meu orgasmo. O fogo concentrado na minha barriga se expandiu, ao mesmo tempo, para meus pés e mãos. Minhas costas arquearam, meus dedos esticaram e ficaram travados numa mesma posição por alguns segundos, enquanto minha boca procurava, em desespero e abandono, pela dele._

_Edward diminuiu a intensidade das suas estocadas e baixou minhas pernas._

_Ainda dentro de mim, nos virou de modo que eu ficasse acima dele._

_Meus braços estavam moles, mas sustentavam meu corpo acima do dele. Minhas mãos estavam apoiadas em seu peitoral enquanto as suas levantavam e baixavam meu quadril. Gerando a fricção que ele precisava._

_Pouco tempo depois, comecei a sentir novamente um fogo na parte de baixo da minha barriga e, portanto, movimentava meu quadril para frente e para trás, enquanto Edward mantinha os seus movimentos._

_- Baby... – choraminguei, sabendo que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo._

_Suas mãos, quase como imãs, abandonaram meu quadril e posicionaram-se acima da minha barriga. _

_Seu membro entrando e saindo de mim ainda não era o que eu precisava. E eu me chutei mentalmente, porque por estar tão sonolenta, acabei cedendo ao hábito de colocar camisinha, quando, na verdade isso nem seria mais necessário uma vez que eu já estava grávida._

_Então sentindo que esse momento seria perfeito para ele descobrir a paternidade e, para que eu encontrar a fricção que precisava, levantei meu quadril, ajoelhando-me na cama. Edward rosnou e estocou seu quadril para cima, roçando a pontinha do meu membro na minha entrada._

_Sorri para ele e retirei o látex que separava sua pele da minha. _

_Edward franziu a sobrancelha, enquanto observava eu jogar o objeto fora._

_- Chiz?_

_- A gente não precisa mais disso... – sussurrei, sentindo uma insegurança enorme bater em mim. _

_- Por quê? – perguntou com um princípio de sorriso. Edward já desconfiara da gravidez desde o primeiro dia de atraso da menstruação, mas nunca o levei a sério porque ele desconfiava de uma gravidez com qualquer dia que dormisse muito, ou reclamasse de enjôo._

_Eu, em resposta, apenas acenei a cabeça. Ele me entenderia._

_Então o sorriso tomou de vez o seu rosto, enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura e me jogava na cama._

_- É sério? Você está esperando um filho meu? – perguntou com um brilho tão intenso no olhar que eu fui incapaz de impedir algumas lágrimas caírem. – Finalmente! – murmurou entre meus lábios e, enfim, me beijou propriamente._

_Quando achei que ele ia voltar a entrar em mim, me surpreendi ao ser rodada, ficando acima dele._

_- Quero olhar para vocês. – falou, enquanto guiava meu quadril, alinhando-o ao seu membro._

_- Oh Edward... – gemi quando, depois de muito tempo, o senti completamente descoberto._

_- Aah Bella... – suspirou espalmando suas mãos nas minhas costas e trazendo-me para baixo._

_Nossas bocas encontraram-se e nossas pélvis chocaram-se. Numa igual intensidade, necessidade e tenacidade._

_Já sentia meu orgasmo tomar lugar no meu corpo. Minhas costas arqueavam e, notando uma necessidade por mais, voltei a sentar em seu colo, fazendo-o entrar por completo em mim._

_Meus gemidos já não eram meus. Era como se eu não fosse mais capaz de controlar nada que acontecia dentro do meu corpo, ou que seria exteriorizado por ele._

_- Bella... – gemeu estocando o seu quadril para cima. _

_- Oh Deus... – arfei, arqueando as minhas costas. Apoiei minhas mãos na canela dele e joguei a minha cabeça para trás, completamente extasiada com as sensações que o membro do Edward proporcionava dentro de mim. As mãos dele no meu quadril ditavam um ritmo sensual, para frente e para trás._

_- Bella... Ow baby, olha para mim... – falou com a voz muito grossa._

_Abri meus olhos e senti meu sangue inteiro congelar no meu corpo. Não por causa dos movimentos tão frenéticos e fortes que chegavam a machucar, feitos por Edward. Não pelo meu orgasmo que aproximava-se numa velocidade absurda. Não pelo fogo que tomava meu corpo inteiro._

_Mas porque na porta, abraçando o seu travesseirinho estava Dyutit. Seus olhos grandes estavam completamente arregalados._

_Edward deve ter notado que existiu um motivo por trás da minha pausa porque, em segundos, o ouvi ofegar e puxar meu corpo para perto do dele. Agora ambos estávamos sentados e, embora a situação fosse completamente constrangedora, o seu membro pulsando dentro de mim não estava colaborando._

_Meu marido me abraçou forte contra seu corpo, quase como se estivesse tentando me esconder. Eu ri baixinho em seu pescoço, completamente mortificada._

_- Bella? – ouvi a voz suave de Dyu falar._

_- Oi meu amor? – perguntei, sem olhá-lo. Meu rosto estava escarlate._

_- Já é de manhã?_

_- O sol já nasceu?_

_- Não. Ainda tem lua._

_- Então não é de manhã._

_- Mas você disse que ia ser quando eu acordar._

_- Eu sei. Me desculpa. Só é de manhã quando tem sol..._

_- Eu consigo sentir a sua voz no meu pau, Bella. Para de falar. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu, de fato, conseguia senti-lo ficando cada vez mais duro._

_- Edward! – reclamei estapeando seu ombro._

_- Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo? – ouvi uma voz fininha perguntar._

_- Fique aí. Não de um passo. – Edward falou e eu pude sentir seu corpo enrijecer. Olhei para trás e notei Dyu se aproximando._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou choramingando._

_- Dançando, Dyu! Dançando. – respondi desesperada._

_- Dançando?_

_- Isso._

_- É? – Edward perguntou._

_- Não atrapalha. – reclamei baixinho._

_- E a música? – Dyu perguntou._

_- Não tem, Dyu. Na verdade, a música está dentro do nosso coração. É porque quando duas pessoas se amam muito, o coração canta e então elas dançam._

_- Ahm..._

_- Quando posso dançar com vocês? – cuspiu e eu explodi em gargalhadas, enquanto Edward brigava com Dyu e o mandava ir para seu quarto._

_Assim que ouvi a porta do quarto fechar, saí do colo do Edward e o olhei enfurecida._

_- Qual é o seu problema?_

_- Bella. – disse fortemente olhando para sua excitação._

_Bufei, coloquei a minha camisola e fui rapidamente falar com Dyu._

_Depois de perder algum tempo explicando que Edward estava só chateado com uns amiguinhos do trabalho, mas que não tinha nada contra ele, Dyu decidiu ir dormir._

_Seus olhinhos vermelhos e os soluços constantes, o que mostravam um choro prendido, foram suficientes para quebrar meu coração. Então eu fiquei com ele até pegar no sono._

_Quando notei estava sendo carregada para o meu quarto._

_- Peguei no sono... – murmurei no pescoço do Edward. Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo na minha testa._

_- Eu notei. – respondeu e eu percebi seu cabelo molhado._

_- Você tomou banho... – constatei. Ele encolheu os ombros e seu rosto tingiu-se de rosa._

_Apenas me aconcheguei mais a ele._

_- Amor... – chamei. – Você não pode falar assim com ele._

_- Eu sei. Só perdi a cabeça. Eu não conseguia... er... pensar direito._

_- Você tinha que se esforçar. Ele é nosso filho, Edward. Esse tipo de coisa vai acontecer. E agora com esse bebê chegando, esses episódios vão ser vivenciados com muito mais freqüência._

_- Eu sei._

_- Eu não gostei da sua reação. Dyu não derrubou uma só lágrima, mesmo sabendo que ele queria. E hoje o dia foi extremamente estressante para ele, Edward._

_- Desculpa._

_- Não é pra mim que você deveria pedir desculpas._

_- Eu sei... – falou e me deitou na nossa cama. Observei-o rodear até seu lado para, em seguida nos cobrir. – Amanhã vou conversar com ele. Prometo, ok?_

_- Ok..._

_Ele virou-se de lado e me encarou._

_- Quando você descobriu? – perguntou acariciando a minha barriga._

_- Hoje._

_- E por que não me contou?_

_- Não ia contar por telefone, amor..._

_Ele sorriu concordando com a cabeça e eu me aconcheguei mais no seu abraço._

_- Obrigado..._

_Acenei com a cabeça enquanto virava as minhas costas para o seu peitoral._

_- A gente pode conversar sobre isso amanhã?_

_- Claro, Chiz. Vai dormir... – sussurrou e depositou um beijo no meu pescoço._

_Sua mão, como sempre acontecia, envolveu a minha cintura e ficou espalmada na minha barriga._

_Como algumas vezes aconteceu, ficou acariciando-a até eu dormir._

_Edward e eu dormíamos juntos e agarrados todas as noites, mas era extremamente raro, acordarmos na mesma posição que fomos dormir. E pela primeira vez desde que casamos, acordei ainda em seus braços, e com a sua mão na mesma posição protetora sob a minha barriga._

Sorri completamente feliz por ter Edward na minha vida e suspirei profundamente.

- O que? – me perguntou sorrindo. E foi só por isso que percebi que estava encarando-o.

Balancei a cabeça, enquanto sentia meu rosto ficar quente. Edward entortou o seu pescoço enquanto continuava sorrindo. Sua fisionomia lembrava a de uma criança curiosa.

- O que foi? – insistiu.

- Nada... – respondi, sentindo meu rosto enrubescer ainda mais.

- Bella...

- Eu só não quero alimentar seu ego gigantesco, Edward. – falei com o meu lado infantil mais petulante. Só para ser respondida por um sorriso divertido.

- Pensando em quão bom de cama sou? Em como você me ama? Em como sou assustadoramente bonito?

- Edward... – reclamei bufando. Me controlei extremamente para não rir e não ceder à sua vaidade exorbitante.

- O que foi então? – insistiu com um beicinho.

Então eu suspirei, porque não havia nada que esse homem me pedisse que eu fosse capaz de negar.

- Só fiquei pensando em como você me faz bem.

- Eu? – questionou.

- Uhum. Por que o espanto?

- Porque eu sou a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo. – ele afirmou.

- Você é um insano.

- Bom... isso também.

- Edward, amor. – supliquei, virando meu tronco para olhá-lo melhor. – Não existe nada egoísta em você. Acho ainda que seja uma das pessoas mais altruístas a pisar neste planeta.

- Não existe altruísmo, amor. – falou com o tom de voz sério. - Já disse que necessito do amor de vocês demais para negligenciar as suas seguranças. Se te faço sentir segura é para o meu bem. – falou como se fosse algo óbvio. Edward era, além de altruísta, um cabeça dura. Nunca vou me esquecer do quanto ele abdicou por mim ou sua família ou do quanto já se prejudicou em prol dos outros. Não existia nada que ele pudesse falar para me convencer do contrário.

- Okay, baby, se você é feliz pensando assim, pense. – falei com um tom de voz implicante.

Ele gargalhou baixinho, enquanto puxava meu tronco para voltar a encostar-se ao seu peitoral. Senti suas mãos passarem pela minha cintura e espalmarem na minha barriga. Seus dedos acariciavam a minha pele sem um padrão, enquanto eu sentia seu olhar queimar o meu rosto.

Virei meu olhar para encontrar o dele e o amor que vi refletido foi suficiente para me fazer ofegar baixinho.

Ele sorriu e eu repeti seu gesto. Suas pálpebras piscavam lentamente enquanto sua mão continuava a acariciar a minha barriga. Então senti a sua outra mão segurar o meu queixo e, lentamente levantá-lo.

- Amo você, Chiz... – sussurrou antes de tocar nossos lábios. O beijo foi inocente, mas completamente apaixonado. Suspirei em seus lábios e fui incapaz de controlar um sorriso quando senti sua boca formar-se no seu típico sorriso torto.

- O que? – perguntei acariciando o seu maxilar.

Ele apenas virou o rosto e, quando repeti seu gesto, soltei um gritinho de susto porque Dyutit tinha acabado de se jogar no colo do Edward.

- Estou com sede.

Edward ofereceu a mamadeira, que Dyu insistia em chamar de copo, porque não tinha mais aquele bico de plástico, e sim uma tampinha, com suco enquanto voltava a sorrir para mim.

Pouco tempo depois Dyutit estava deitado com a cabeça no meu colo e os pés no do Edward. Minhas mãos acariciavam seu cabelo preto enquanto a respiração que deixava seus pulmões era pesada.

E então senti sua mãozinha pequena apoiar-se na minha barriga. Não foi nada demais. Nenhuma carícia ou algo parecido. Apenas um apoio, mas Renée respondeu ao contato, mesmo que indireto, do seu irmão com um chutinho fraco. Edward beijou a minha têmpora quando viu a mesma cena, e eu sorri, sentindo as lágrimas inundarem meu rosto porque o meu pedacinho de mundo estava exatamente ali, naquela toalha quadriculada, naquele parque, nos olhos do Dyu, nos chutinhos de Nee e no coração do Edward.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Yep! Esse é o **_**fim**_**.**

**Primeiro de tudo, queria agradecer de coração à Carol Venâncio (isso mesmo, a autora de Inexplicavelmente Amor) e ao Rodrigo Reis (meu divo master) por terem betado esse capítulo monstro. Babies, brigada meeeesmo! Vocês salvaram os olhos dos meus leitores!^^**

**(confiram as fics deles, pessoal. Eu REALMENTE indico).**

**Segundo aviso importantíssimo. Me coloquem no**_** AUTHOR ALERT**_** porque eu tenho trocentas fics na minha mente.**

**Terceiro aviso. Não sei se falei aqui na fic, mas vão existir Outtakes – cenas extras – da Entre o Amor e a Obrigação. Na verdade já até comecei a escrever o primeiro, que vai ser do Emmett e Rosalie se conhecendo.**

**Aqui a lista de outtakes que vão ser escritos. Por favor, se quiserem outros, me mandem sugestões... ainda não estou completamente preparada pra abandonar EAO.**

_**1. Emmett quase pegando o traveco. (se não lembram disso eu explico: no capítulo que antecede a viagem do Edward a Burundi, ele pergunta para Bella porque ela não gosta do seu aniversário e depois dela ter passado um vexame contando o motivo, ele diz que tanto ele quanto emmett quase deram uns amassos num transexual)**__**  
**__**2. Alice encontrando Jasper na exposição.**__**  
**__**3. Edward indo pegar o anel da sua avó com a Esme. (aquele que entregou pra Bella no dia que saíram paro teatro antes dele ir viajar).**__**  
**__**4. Algum da Rosalie e do Emmett. (é o que está em andamento)**__**  
**__**5. Um dia normal na vida do Pedro (porque eu sou louca por ele MESMO)**__**  
**__**6. Reação do Jacob quando fica sabendo do aborto que Bella sofreu.**_

**Quarto. Existe um FORTE motivo pro epílogo ter sido postado hoje, dia 24 de dezembro. E não. Não foi com a intenção de dar uma de papai noel, mas sim porque a fic completa 10 meses hoje! :) É piegas, mas achei bonitinho!**

**Quinto. Tá pra ser postado até o fim da semana a minha fic nova. É uma Alisper e já me deixou completamente apaixonada. Chama-se **_**Stupid**_**. Fiquem de olho.**

**Sexto. Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz com o resultado que essa fic rendeu. De todas as reviews que recebi não houve uma sequer reclamando da história ou da autora que por vezes deixou vocês na mão. Na verdade, existiu uma que não foi totalmente negativa, mas tampouco, positiva. **

**Sétimo. Eu parei por aqui de avisos porque acho que saturei com essa N.A., certo?**

**Só queria fazer duas propagandinhas.**

**Meu twitter e blog estão no meu perfil. Se pretendem continuar acompanhando minhas histórias, aconselho a me seguirem no twitter porque posto, lá e no blog, spoilers o tempo inteiro! **

**Por último, mas não menos importante, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA E OBRIGADA. Vocês me fizeram enlouquecer de amores pela escrita. O apoio de vocês significa tanto pra mim que as vezes sinto saudades! Não só vocês que se envolvem com a história, eu me envolvo com o envolvimento! hauhauahauhuahahua**

**Luana sabe disso né? ;) – lu é minha leitora que mantem contato comigo por pm. E siiiiim. Eu sou legal. Se quiserem me conhecer, fiquem a vontade, viu? Hehehehehe**

**Me desculpem pelos capítulos pesados, porque eu sei que podem ter sido bastante chocantes, principalmente os da tortura.**

**Gostaram desse epílogo? Faltou alguma coisa?**

**Enfim, acho que fico por aqui.**

**Beijos de uma Lou completamente agradecida e com o coração despedaçado.**

**Não esqueçam de me colocar no alerta... ;)**


	35. Fogos

_N.a.½: Pra quem ainda não viu, essa é a primeira cena extra de Entre o Amor e a Obrigação; é sobre como Rosalie e Emmett se conheceram. Ela tinha um tópico especial, mas preferi postá-la aqui porque fica mais condizente – pra mim, pelo menos, fica. lol

* * *

_

_N.a.:__**Twilight não me pertence.**_

_Esse é o primeiro outtake da fic Entre o Amor e a Obrigação._

_É sobre a história de como Rosalie e Emmett se conheceram. Este aqui não influencia muito na trama da fic, então se você ainda não leu, pode ficar tranquilo que vai entender e não vai ter nenhum spoiler. Mas sem querer ser chata e já sendo, vá ler. Eu realmente gostei muito de escrevê-la... Quem sabe você não gosta de ler, huh?_

_Se já é leitor antigo, mate a saudade e aproveite nosso Emmett fanfarrão e Rosalie modelo super hot - e isso me deu saudade do Pedro. Sou meio patética, né? ;)

* * *

_

_**Fogos**_

Não existia nada que Emmett detestasse mais do que o mês de Julho. Boston, nessa época do ano, era extremamente ensolarada e era o período acadêmico que mais exigia dele, já que é próximo às férias, portando o estudo para as finais era necessário. O mais velho dos Cullen era capitão do time de futebol americano da sua faculdade.

Essa área de Massachusetts era conhecida por sediar um dos times de baseball mais famoso dos EUA, quiçá do mundo: os _Red_ _Sox_. Mas isso não quer dizer que a paixão que Emmett nutria pelo seu time fosse suficiente para apagar o vício que jogar futebol era.

E talvez fosse esse o motivo dele estar com um pé tão pesado no pedal do acelerador do seu jipe – um presente dos seus pais por ter entrado no MIT a três anos e meio. Faltavam apenas vinte minutos para a bola ser lançada no _Fenway Park_, e por deus se ele não queria estar sentado na arquibancada, rodeado por um copo imenso de cerveja e alguns cachorros quentes. Emmett era um homem grande, e ele fazia questão de manter esse status quando comia.

Ele acelerou o carro e suspirou ao ouvir o ronco alto do motor do seu jipe antigo, como se estivesse reclamando por seu dono estar testando seu limite. Normalmente Emmett reduziria a velocidade, mas não hoje. Não faltando tão pouco tempo para o clássico entre _Red Sox_ e _Yankees_ começar. Ele, percebendo que a _Yawkey_ _Way_ estaria completamente congestionada de carros e pedestres encaminhando-se para o campo, decidiu tomar a rodovia e seguir pelo atalho que tanto conhecia.

Emmett nasceu em Chicago, mas morava em Boston há tanto tempo que conhecia aquela cidade muito mais do que a sua natal. A mão enorme tocou o botão delicado do rádio do seu carro para ouvir os comentários iniciais do jogo.

Ele xingou alto quando ouviu o hino dos _Red Sox_ ser entoado pela torcida e _putaquepariu_, agora tinha certeza que atrasar-se-ia para o jogo. Tudo culpa do _viado_ do técnico que não devia comer uma mulher a meses fez questão de prender o time para dar instruções de _merda_, que segundo ele eram necessárias, para o campeonato regional de baseball que só começaria em duas semanas. _Duas semanas_. Emmett socou o volante completamente irritado porque provavelmente perderá as primeiras _innings_ por um campeonato que nem será no dia seguinte.

- Filho da puta! – Reclamou acelerando ainda mais o seu carro.

E foi então que Emmett descobriu o que é se apaixonar a primeira vista. Seu coração disparado no peito seria o que mais deixou claro o que se passava em sua cabeça, se seu membro dentro da sua cueca não tivesse instantaneamente estremecido com a miragem.

_Céus_! Era a bunda mais bonita que já surgiu no seu campo de visão em todos os seus quase 22 anos de vida.

Com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto ele freou lentamente o carro até parar a uns metros da BMW M3 conversível vermelho gritante que estava estacionada no acostamento da estrada praticamente vazia.

A bunda em questão estava empinada na direção do futuro engenheiro enquanto um par de longas pernas bronzeadas guiava o pneu _step_ do carro até o pneu dianteiro esquerdo.

Emmett sorriu apreciando a vista. Seu braço direito estava posto confortavelmente no encosto do banco do carona enquanto o esquerdo estava dobrado e apoiado na janela aberta do seu carro. Suas longas pernas esticaram-se confortavelmente no carro enquanto por vários minutos ele viu a loira maravilhosa desdobrar-se para rolar a roda até o pneu furado.

E foi só depois que ela chutou o pneu em questão que ele percebeu a chance posta em sua frente; e como nunca aconteceu antes, esqueceu-se do jogo ou das cervejas.

Girou a chave da ignição, desligando o seu Jeep vermelho sangue – que combinava com a BMW dela. O barulho da porta batendo foi suficiente para atrair atenção da loira.

Ambos sentiram o coração bombear mais velozmente o sangue de seus corpos quando seus viram. Rosalie, a loira, sentiu suas pernas titubearem e ela culpou os saltos agulha finíssimos que estava usando. Emmett, por outro lado, atrelou a fraqueza de suas pernas à fome. Ele não conseguia largar o pressentimento que a conhecia de algum lugar. Aquele quadril, a cintura fina, os cachos loiros... Algo ali era reconhecido por ele, mas Emmett não conseguia fazer ideia do que.

As covinhas, que surgiram no rosto do homem quando ele se aproximou da sua _presa,_ foram suficientes para fazer Rosalie sentir suas pernas moles. E então, sem cerimônia alguma se encostou à lateral do seu carro. Os braços cruzados apenas uniram e subiram os seios fartos da mulher e por mais que Emmett tentasse, não conseguiu desviar os olhos do decote tão comportado e extremamente provocador. Se tivesse tempo de pensar, talvez seus olhos não passeassem tão claramente por toda a extensão do corpo da mulher a sua frente, mas ele não pensou. E, quase com um olho clínico, avaliou cada pedaço de carne naquela mulher.

Rosalie vestia uma bermuda cinza e uma blusa branca que era larga. Aos olhos do Emmett só interessava o fato que ela não usava sutiã. A sandália, apesar de esquisita, alongava suas pernas e deixava o músculo da sua canela constantemente definido. Ela certamente malhava. Os óculos, grandes demais para seu rosto miúdo, davam um ar de soberba à loira sem nome.

Aos olhos de Rosalie, por outro lado, ele parecia a personificação dos seus desejos mais profundos. Grande, muito grande, forte e extremamente musculoso, cabelos pretos e cacheados, lembrando um anjo, e os olhos do verde mais intenso que ela já viu. Eram amarelados, quase cor de mel, mas ao mesmo tempo verdes. Sem notar ela suspirou e então se espancou mentalmente por estar afrouxando. Ele, sem nada dizer, continuou encarando o busto da loira, que já começava a ficar irritada. A princípio foi até... gratificante ver um homem como ele encarando-te tão fixamente, mais depois de longos segundos, o momento tornou-se constrangedor.

- Por mais gratos que meus seios estejam, seu olhar está começando a incomodar. Quer que eu vire pra olhar a bunda?

- Você faria isso por mim? – Emmett perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Se tinha algo que mais chamasse atenção nele, era a sua credulidade. Nesse momento ele, de fato, pensou que Rosalie viraria para que ele encarasse seu traseiro de perto. Culpe ao estado de torpor que seus seios geraram no seu cérebro ou a sua inocência, mas o comentário só enfureceu Rosalie. O olhar irritado que ela lhe lançou queimou na pele dele.

- Oh não. Me desculpa. – disse com as mãos pra cima. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, quer dizer, foi. Eu quero ver a sua bunda. Er... não. Espera. – disse e o impossível aconteceu, Emmett corou.

- Você vai trocar o meu pneu ou não? – Rosalie perguntou enquanto olhava as suas unhas recém feitas. Naquele momento o rapaz sem nome era duas vezes seu salvador pessoal. Uma por trocar seu pneu e outra por garantir que suas unham não estraguem. E era por isso que ela estava se esforçando tanto para ele não continuar falando porque, aparentemente, tudo o que saía de seus lábios luxuriosos eram idiotices.

Emmett apenas sorriu. Um sorriso amplo e que deixava seus dentes brancos a mostra. As covinhas que formaram em suas bochechas eram profundas e suficientes para fazer algo dentro da Rosalie derreter. As barreiras, tão firmemente construídas começando a ruir com apenas um sorriso. E não era qualquer sorriso, foi o gesto do homem que há poucos segundos era deliberadamente rude com ela e isso, foi suficiente para fazer a lembrança de tantos traumas subir a superfície. Mas ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam Rosalie não era uma pessoa estourada. Ela tinha o costume de guardar o que sentia apenas para si, e foi por isso que se sentou de volta no banco e esperou até que ele terminasse de trocar o pneu para ela.

Essa era uma história que Rosalie detestava contar. Aos 14 anos de idade a caçula dos Hale foi estuprada pelo seu primo mais velho Royce num churrasco de família. No quarto dos seus avós.

Ela nunca repetiu essa história para ninguém; também se esqueceu de contar ao resto do mundo que Royce precisou fazer uma cirurgia no seu pênis que após ser, acidentalmente, furado por uma caneta. O membro intruso ficou desfigurado.

Emmett ficou impressionado com a capacidade de se desligar do mundo, da gostosa sem nome. Num momento ela estava quase cortando o seu pescoço porque ele encarou abertamente os mamilos durinhos dela e, no outro, sentada no banco do motorista com um olhar vago. Era quase como se ela só estivesse presente com o corpo, o que estava bom para ele, mas ainda assim estranho.

- Ok. Preciso do macaco.

- Porta malas. – respondeu sem olhar pra ele. Emmett puxou a chave dos dedos estendidos dela e dirigiu-se até a parte de trás daquela beldade em quatro rodas. Rapidamente retirou a chave de fenda e o macaco e dirigiu-se de volta ao pneu furado. Com uma maestria que só alguém experiente em furar muitos pneus conseguia reunir, estava com a roda trocada em pouco mais de dez minutos.

O homem levantou o pneu furado e carregou até o porta-malas onde, com bastante dificuldade, conseguiu encaixa-lo no lugar onde ficava o _step_ e, em seguida guardou as ferramentas. Limpou sua mão suja na sua calça surrada e depois de fechar a mala, dirigiu-se até a frente do veículo.

- Pronto. – disse estendendo a chave pra ela.

Rosalie pegou a chave e acenou com a cabeça murmurando um agradecimento baixo. Então, como se estivesse completamente anestesiada, ligou o carro e sumiu das vistas dele atrás da nuvem de poeira que a BMW deixou quando saiu do acostamento.

Emmett ficou parado por longos segundos. Ele não conseguia acreditar que nem o nome da mulher conseguiu descobrir.

_Pro diabo com isso!_ Emmett pensou e correu de volta pro seu carro. O barulho dos pneus cantando foi um alivio para a tensão que se instaurou nele. Aquela mulher está pensando o que? Que vai simplesmente fazê-lo trocar o pneu do seu carro e ir embora sem nada dizer?

Então ele acelerou seu Jeep até avistar o vermelho vivo do carro dela. Quando se aproximou bem, começou a buzinar. Rapidamente a BMW acenou a seta para a direita e estacionou no acostamento. Emmett repetiu a ação.

- Esqueci alguma coisa? – ela perguntou com a feição preocupada enquanto tentava manter seus olhos no rosto dele, e não no peitoral bastante definido que a camiseta vermelha dos Red Sox marcava.

- Sim. Um 'obrigada' seria um ótimo começo.

- Uhm? – perguntou saindo do carro.

- Isso mesmo. Tive a boa vontade de parar para ajudar você a trocar o pneu furado do seu carro e nem uma palavra de agradecimento ouvi.

- Não me venha com isso, homem. Você só parou porque minha bunda estava empinada.

- Bom... – ele disse e então coçou a sua nuca. – Isso não apaga o fato que parei.

- Gaaah! – ela grunhiu frustrada. – Você não sabe mentir?

Emmett apenas virou a cabeça para o lado com um olhar questionador.

- E isso é algo ruim por quê...?

- Como por quê?

- Sempre ouvi dizer que honestidade é uma virtude.

- Não quando é ofensiva, seu imbecil.

- Uhu... quem é o ofensivo agora? – perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto se aproximava da loira, que subitamente ficou nervosa.

Rosalie deu um passo pra trás até sentir o metal gelado do carro tocar seu corpo. E o susto foi suficiente para levá-la a realidade, porque a verdade é que esse homem era extremamente intimidade e ela não conseguia pensar perto dele.

A loira escultural deu um passo pra frente, ficando tão perto dele que pode sentir sua respiração. Então com toda segurança que pode reunir, estufou seu peito e olhou pra cima.

- Você quer que eu te agradeça? É isso? – perguntou e sorriu quando notou seu olhar fixo em seus lábios. Ela, com o claro objetivo de provocar, os mordeu. O gemido que saiu de dentro do peito dele a fez sentir um frio intenso na barriga e seu estomago revirar, ela só não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê. Jogou o cabelo pro lado enquanto sorria sedutoramente pra ele. Tudo o que ela esperava era que ele demonstrasse o quanto a queria, e então _ela_ o faria agradecer.

Dizem que o que defeito alheio que mais nos incomoda são os nossos mais evidentes, e com Rosalie Hale não era diferente. Ela detestava vaidade. E Emmett, exigindo um agradecimento de um favor que ela sequer pediu, estava sendo um porco vaidoso, e isso a enfurecia. Bem, isso e o fato que ela não conseguia desacelerar as batidas do seu coração em cada lufada de vento que trazia o cheiro masculino dele direto para ela.

- _Diabos_, mulher! – ele murmurou antes de segurar forte a sua cintura e imprensá-la contra o carro. Seu corpo musculoso a prendeu enquanto sua boca calava seus gritos, que ele interpretou como gemidos.

Emmett movia freneticamente sua boca contra a dela certo que ela estava gostando tanto quando ele. A maneira que ela apertava seus braços e se mexia contra ele, roçando suas necessidades, era a resposta que ele procurava para a sua pergunta não feita. Ela o queria tanto quanto ele. Isso foi uma certeza até o momento que ele sentiu um gosto salgado em sua boca. Cuidadosamente descolou seus lábios para ver a loira, que até então não possuía nome, dobrar seus joelhos e cintura, quase como se ela fosse desmaiar, enquanto se debulhava em lágrimas. De princípio, tudo o que ele pode fazer foi segurá-la contra ele para que ela não caísse, mas depois de pouco tempo ele se questionou o acontecido.

Ele a beijou e ela não só chorou como quase desmaiou?

- Ei... – ele murmurou enquanto mantinha uma mão sua espalmada nas costas dela e, com a outra, retirava suas mechas loiras que grudaram em seu rosto molhado. – Me desculpa. Mesmo. Achei que você também queria isso. Me desculpa.

Ela apenas soluçou.

Notando que a estabilidade já tinha voltado a ela, cuidadosamente retirou sua mão da cintura fina da mulher e a posicionou no ombro. Flexionando suavemente seus joelhos alinhou seu rosto ao dela.

Seus olhos azuis estavam marejados e extremamente vermelhos. E o olhar era carregado de pesar e culpa.

- Me desculpa... – murmurou, mais uma vez, sentindo-se o pior homem do mundo. Emmett nunca, em toda a sua vida, forçou uma mulher a ele. Até o momento que sentiu as lágrimas dela em sua boca, ele estava certo que ela o queria. Deus, a maneira que ela olhou seu corpo, sua boca, seus olhos. O charme que fez, a mordida nos lábios e jogada de cabelo... Tudo somava para a constatação do fato que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria. Mas não. Emmett se enganou e pela primeira vez na vida decidiu nunca ter tocado em uma mulher. Quer dizer... exceto aquela coisa que alguns consideram mulher. – pensou no transexual que Edward empurrou pra ele no seu primeiro ano de faculdade no MIT em um fatídico 4 de julho.

Emmett sentiu uma coisa esquisita em sua garganta ao ver a mulher tão vulnerável e encolhida no seu carro.

- Ei... – sussurrou agachando para ficar mais baixo do que ela.

- Não. – Rosalie disse com firmeza, negando o contato que ele pensou em iniciar. – Não me toca.

- Me desculpa, ok? Eu realmente achei que você... hum... sei lá? Não 'tá?

- O que? – perguntou com um princípio de risada. Apesar de grosseiro, vaidoso, abusado e estúpido, ele era um pouco fofo. E isso era algo inquestionável, segundo Rosalie.

- Nada, né? É melhor eu não falar nada... – ele disse rindo também.

- Melhor... – ela concordou e, subitamente o silencio entre eles tornou-se algo constrangedor.

- Posso perguntar só uma coisa? – Emmett falou com a voz insegura. Rosalie levantou o rosto e o olhou. Ela não mais estava chorando, mas as lembranças do seu primo a forçando a entregar sua virgindade a ele com apenas 14 anos, ainda nublava seu pensamento. Portanto ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda sem confiar na sua voz.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

Sem entender a pergunta ela o olhou.

- O que?

- O meu beijo.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Talvez eu te responda isso em um outro momento.

- Emmett. – disse oferecendo a sua mão enorme. Rosalie olhou da ignição da sua BMW à mão do rapaz que agora recebeu, em sua mente, um nome. Os segundo passaram e o Cullen começou a sentir a insegurança bater, mas antes que ele pudesse recuar a mão ela a tocou com a sua.

- Rosalie Hale. – ela disse com a voz suave. Emmett ficou em silêncio por vários segundos até que um sorriso enorme surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ele cobria a delicada mão dela com a sua outra.

- Rosalie... aaah! – disse apertando a sua mão mais forte. – _Sports_ _Illustrated_. Março.

Rosalie sorriu enquanto mexia a sua cabeça negativamente.

- Não? – ele perguntou abismado.

- Abril. – corrigiu ainda sorrindo. Emmett respondeu com a aparição das suas covinhas, que fizeram, mais uma vez, a loira durona amolecer em seu carro.

Curiosamente, Rosalie Hale encontrou em Emmett Cullen conforto. Era quase como se ele fosse o seu anjo.

Semanas passaram com encontros ocasionais – a princípio – e, posteriormente combinados. Inicialmente saiam apenas como amigos, mas o tempo solidificou a tensão entre eles de uma forma que ambos percebessem e não pudessem mais, deliberadamente, ignorar.

E era por esse motivo que o assoalho do miúdo _flat_ da modelo em início de carreira estava quase sendo perfurado. Os saltos finos do seu _peep_ _toe_ de cetim vermelho batiam na madeira proporcionando um som abafado, e bastante irritante. Especialmente para sua companheira de quarto.

- Não sei porque está tão nervosa. – Rachel disse.

- Como não? – Rosalie perguntou atônita. Sua perna tremeu um pouco com o súbito movimento. – Ele está me levando pra jantar com os pais dele, Rach. Com os pais dele! – falou exasperada.

- Como amigos. Não foi isso que você me disse?

- Sim, claro. Foi isso que _ele_ me disse. – afirmou, mas ficou claro aos ouvidos de qualquer um que prestasse atenção naquela conversa o tom chateado da voz dela.

- Você gosta dele, não gosta? – a ruiva perguntou enquanto passava o palito banhado por acetona ao lado da sua unha.

- Lógico que gosto! Deus... esses três meses me fazem achar que conheço ele há anos. – disse com um suspiro na voz e então se sentou ao lado da sua amiga na poltrona. – Como gosto...

- Então está esperando o que, Rosalie Hale?

- Esperando? Como?

- Você contou pra ele, na semana que se conheceram, o que aconteceu quando você era criança. – Rachel deu tapinhas carinhosos na perna torneada da sua amiga. – Ele deve estar apavorado.

- Apavorado? – Rosalie perguntou com um tom de voz irritado. – Deus! Eu não fiz absolutamente nada! E daí se eu fui violentada? – ela tentou esconder o tremor na voz, mas o sorriso simpático da sua amiga comprovou que ela não conseguiu - Eu não sou reflexo daquele dia, Rach! Não sou.

- Lógico que é. Aquele dia te transformou na mulher forte, segura e maravilhosa que é hoje em dia.

- Hum... – Rose murmurou fraquinho.

- Quer saber? Eu gosto dele demais pra esperar um movimento dele. E você está totalmente certa, Rach, ele deve estar com medo de tomar a iniciativa e acabar me assustando.

Se Rosalie não estivesse perdida demais nos seus próprios planos de seduzir Emmett Cullen teria notado o sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios da mulher que a conhecia desde o ano em que o incidente entre Rosalie e seu primo aconteceu.

O barulho da campainha não assustou ou enervou Rosalie. Apenas serviu para prostrar um sorriso em seus lábios extremamente carnudos.

- Me deseje sorte. – Disse para a sua amiga que estava terminando de se arrumar.

- Sorte, gostosa! – gargalhou enquanto piscava o olho.

Rosalie abriu a porta sem perguntar quem era porque ela tinha certeza da pessoa que encontraria do outro lado do apartamento. E esse fato gerou uma surpresa em Emmett, que definitivamente esperava por um aviso.

"Jesus cristo!" – Emmett entoou na sua mente quando deu de cara com a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira na vida.

Rosalie Hale usava um short social, uma blusa branca com um decote delicado, um blazer cinza da mesma cor do short e um sapato que fez seu pau estremecer dentro da calça. Emmett precisou respirar fundo por alguns segundos antes de focar seu olhar nas orbes azuis da beldade à sua frente.

- Rosalie. – cumprimentou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

- Olá. – ela disse sorrindo amplamente. – Gostei da roupa. – falou dando uma segunda checada naquele homem maravilhoso. Emmett vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusa estilo militar e uma bota marrom extremamente surrada e muito masculina.

- É... eu também. – disse com os olhos fixos na musculatura da coxa de Rosalie que ficava a mostra. – Eu também... Da sua, quer dizer. Gostei da sua. – explicou-se voltando a olhar para seus olhos.

Ela acenou sorrindo.

- Vamos?

- Claro. – ele disse e, como sempre fazia, ofereceu seu braço. Rosalie posicionou sua mão na curvatura do cotovelo dele, despediu-se da sua amiga, trancou a porta e o seguiu até seu Jeep.

A conversa fluiu facilmente entre eles, mesmo com Emmett um pouco mais silencioso do que o costume, as risadas e discussões bestas aconteceram como sempre.

- Acabou, Hale. Não tem como você me convencer. Não tem argumentos que provem que você está certa então tente mostrar que estou errado. – ele disse com um sorriso malandro nos lábios enquanto fazia a última curva para encontrar seus pais, que o esperavam no apartamento dele. Carlisle e Esme decidiram viajar para Boston porque Emmett não conseguiria encontra-los já que seu time teria treino no dia seguinte ao feriado. Edward e Alice, seus irmãos, foram com seus pais.

Rosalie tencionou assim que viu o prédio dele. Emmett sorriu voltando a implicar com ela. Foi só a frase "não precisa ficar nervosa" sair dos lábios dele, que ela rapidamente agarrou-se a sua segurança e sorriu maliciosamente para ele, dizendo que não estava, mas que aprovaria um relaxamento, ou melhor, ser relaxada.

Emmett engoliu em seco enquanto sentia seu membro estremecer dentro da sua cueca, como sempre acontecia. Risadas e um membro excitado eram constâncias no Emmett quando ele a encontrava. Com ela não era muito diferente.

Rosalie respirou fundo enquanto fitava intensamente a Mercedes preta estacionada na frente do prédio do seu amigo. As covinhas que apareceram no rosto do seu amigo junto de um sorriso enorme foram quase suficientes para acalmar seu nervosismo. Sem visualizar alternativas, Rosalie tocou tentativamente na mão dele, praticamente gritando por proteção. Se existia uma coisa que ela evitava, sempre que possível, era reuniões de família. Elas eram não só estressantes e constrangedoras como faziam as lembranças ruins tornarem-se vívidas.

- Ele não está aqui, Rosie. E pode ter certeza que o dia que o filho da puta aparecer na minha frente eu faço o pau dele virar uma er... – ele disse constrangido enquanto coçava a cabeça. – uma parte íntima feminina.

Rosalie sorriu muito mais relaxada. Emmett era um crianção que só falava coisas erradas nas horas mais impróprias, mas era quase como se essas baboseiras fossem essenciais para ela sentir-se mais a vontade e, pela primeira vez em anos, segura.

- Eu sei disso, sabichão. Royce não chega perto de mim desde que virou impotente. – Ela falou tranquilamente e gargalhou alto quando sentiu Emmett estremecer ao seu lado.

Se Emmett não estivesse tão focado em observar o largo sorriso da loira ao seu lado, provavelmente teria notado sua mãe observar o casal que se aproximava do portão do condomínio e que, pouco antes de passar pela porta, entrelaçaram os dedos das suas mãos.

Rosalie sorriu e olhou para baixo quando sentiu os lábios do Emmett tocarem as costas da mão que estava segura na dele. Ele, em contrapartida, suspirou embaraçosamente alto quando sentiu a ponta do polegar fazer círculos nas costas da sua.

- Está amolecendo, Cullen?

- Cala a boca, Hale! – ele contrapôs com uma fisionomia dura, a fazendo rir ainda mais alto.

Emmett sentiu alívio ao perceber que conseguiu tranquilizar Rosalie. Não existia nada que ele quisesse nesse momento do que a aprovação dos seus pais a ela. Ele nunca procurou por isso, mas por algum motivo ela era completamente diferente das suas duas antigas namoradas e, por este motivo, ele queria que seus pais aprovassem-na. Não que Rosalie fosse sua namorada, ele não a forçaria a nada. Emmett compreendia o trauma dela e não desejava abrir as feridas que começaram a cicatrizar.

Desde o dia em que o contou os demônios que perseguiam seu passado ele decidiu fazer a única coisa que jamais fizera, ficar ao lado dela e esperar. Emmett sempre foi o tipo de homem que insiste até conseguir o que quer, mas com Rosalie ele nada mais queria do que ela se sentisse suficientemente a vontade para poder tomar a iniciativa. Ele sabia que se tomasse poderia assustá-la e ainda que não tivesse conseguido levá-la para a sua cama, a tinha junto de si e, por enquanto era isso o que ele pretendia manter.

Emmett a guiou até o elevador e assim que as portas se fecharam o ar ficou mais grosso e a tensão entre os dois ficou muito mais evidente. Rosalie ficava mexendo freneticamente na barra da sua blusa enquanto Emmett a observava cuidadosamente.

- Hey... – ele sussurrou e levantou seu queixo, segurando-o entre seu polegar e indicador.

- Oi... – ela disse timidamente.

- Fica tranquila, Rosie. Eles vão amar você. – ele disse com tanta segurança e doçura que ela atreveu acreditar.

- Eu sei. – ela falou sentindo a segurança envolvê-la. – Todos me amam. – comentou e piscou o olho pra ele. Emmett sorriu enquanto concordavam com a cabeça.

Rosalie observou o gesto com o olho arregalado. Ela sabia que era lindíssima, mas nunca acreditou que alguém - especialmente alguém que ouviu falar do seu passado - seria capaz de amá-la, ou sequer concordar com a frase boba que ela acabara de dizer.

- Obrigada... – ela sussurrou e, em seguida aproximou seu corpo do dele. Emmett respirou fundo enquanto olhava profundamente.

Ela o queria? Os sinais estavam sendo compreendidos da maneira correta? Ele estava cansado de recuar quando achava que ela estava avançando em sua direção. A verdade é que ele queria aquela mulher, os últimos meses foram, praticamente, tortura. Emmett enxergava um futuro com ela, isso era óbvio já que estava levando-a para conhecer seus pais, mas a dúvida que permeava em sua mente era se ela conseguia vislumbrar o mesmo que ele. Se ela conseguiria abdicar do seu passado, que mesmo inconscientemente ainda a assombrava, para tentar algo novo ao seu lado.

Seus olhos cruzaram-se e mantiveram-se presos por um longo período. O barulho do elevador chegando no andar desejado não foi suficiente para quebrar o enlace que os unia; quando a porta automática voltou a fechar e Rosalie percebeu que estava completamente isolada do mundo e na frente de um dos homens mais fantásticos que já conhecera, sua mente finalmente tomou a decisão – quiçá – da sua vida.

Emmett viu, com olhos arregalados, Rosalie ficar na ponta dos pés, enrolar a gola da camisa dele em seu punho e puxá-lo para ela. Ele queria fazer deste primeiro beijo algo gentil. Um gesto que ela não seria capaz de se arrepender, mas aparentemente ela tinha outras ideias quando chocou seus lábios violenta e necessitadamente nos dele.

Eles se queriam a tanto tempo que era difícil conter a chama, uma vez que o pavio fora aceso.

Emmett fez questão de passar naquele roçar de lábios o quão importante ela era para ele. Rosalie não só compreendeu como passou a mesma mensagem. Ele percebeu, que a partir daquele gesto, ela dizia que estava pronta para ele e ela ouviu através do som do beijo, que ele estava cansado de esperar por ela.

Rosalie apertou com força o pescoço dele enquanto forçava-se a continuar na ponta dos pés. Ela era tão mais baixa que ele... Emmett notou o esforço e não só inclinou-se seu corpo na sua direção, como a apoiou contra a parede gelada do elevador. Rosalie suspirou contra seu rosto, diminuindo a pressão que ela fazia nele.

- Eu não vou fugir. – ele disse rindo quando notou que uma das mãos dela voltou a segurar firmemente a sua camisa.

Ela deu uma risada e saiu da ponta dos pés, afastando-se dele. Emmett circulou sua cintura fina com seus braços musculosos e beijos afetuosamente a sua testa.

- O que foi isso? – sussurrou contra os cabelos loiros da mulher que estava em seus braços.

- Você é pior do que eu pensava, Cullen. Isso foi um beijo, seu virgem. – ela explicou calmamente. Ele gargalhou alto enquanto apertava mais o corpo dela contra o seu.

- Hum... – disse e baixou seus lábios até o ouvido dela. – Acho que posso te dar um beijo muito melhor do que esse.

- A é? – ela perguntou sedutoramente, enquanto deixava a sua mão passear pelo peito largo dele.

Emmett nada falou, apenas tomou o queixo fino dela entre seu polegar e indicador e, lentamente trouxe-a para si.

Ela sorriu antes de voltar a sentir o calor e maciez dos lábios dele.

Ele exalou.

Emmett manteve uma mão em volta da cintura dela, mas com a outra, segurou o rosto da Rosalie. O polegar fazia carícias suaves enquanto seus lábios moldavam-se aos dela com facilidade. O beijo, diferente do anterior, não era apressado. Era desbravador. Eles estavam se conhecendo e, ao mesmo tempo, reconhecendo. Os lábios dela abriram para dar passagem à língua dele em um pedido mudo. Emmett acariciou a língua com a dele e quase gemeu quando, pela primeira vez, sentiu seu gosto.

As mãos dela perderam-se nos cachos escuros, enquanto a sua própria era sustentada por ele.

Seus lábios prenderam a língua macia e quente dele enquanto a sua própria brincava com a dele.

O beijo manteve-se neste mesmo ritmo até que ela se separou dele, mas o abraçou forte contra si. Ele era perfeito demais e Rosalie não queria deixá-lo ir. Emmett abraçou-a de volta e beijou a sua cabeça. Seu cheiro doce nada fez para acalmar as sensações juvenis do seu corpo.

Não se sabe quanto tempo eles ficaram abraçados naquele elevador enclausurado, mas eventualmente o celular dele tocou.

- Fale. – Emmett grunhiu no telefone.

- Deixa o sexo pra mais tarde. Mamãe viu vocês dois chegando e está quase indo atrás porque, aparentemente, o elevador pode ter parado. – seu irmão, Edward, implicou do outro lado da linha. Ele sabia que Rosalie era especial demais para Emmett, portanto mencionar sexo foi apenas implicância. Ele tinha certeza que isso jamais aconteceria, não em um elevador, pelo menos.

- Vou fuder ela na sua cama. – Ele retrucou. Ao mesmo tempo ouviu a linha ser desconectada e Rosalie estremecer em seus braços.

- Oh deus. Me desculpa, Rosalie. Eu não estava falando sério. Não estava. É que Edward é irritante demais e eu precisava tirar ele do meu pé. Me desculpa. Eu não estou esperando nada, Rose. Não estou. Oh meu deus, me desculpa.

- Cala a boca. – ela falou impaciente, enquanto se afastava dele e apertava o botão, efetivamente abrindo a porta do elevador. – Mas eu só espero que seja na sua. – ela murmurou olhando-o por cima do ombro enquanto dirigia-se para o apartamento de um Emmett completamente embasbacado.

Como ele imaginava, toda a sua família gostou dela. Era como se ela tivesse estudado atentamente cada um, ou pelo menos escutado quando Emmett falava deles.

Alice ficou apaixonada pelo senso de moda da loira e já tinham dias de shopping programados a partir da próxima semana, até o mês seguinte.

Edward, porque ela era uma modelo da _Sports Illustrated_ e, segundo ele, modelo alguma dessa revista deve ser nada menos do que admirada.

Esme e Carlisle só estavam contentes por finalmente enxergarem um brilho tão intenso nos olhos do seu filho mais velho, que a perspectiva para um futuro com família, para Emmett, pôde pela primeira vez ser esperada. Ela mal podia esperar por ter seu primeiro neto em seus braços.

- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês. – Rosalie disse, enquanto era abraçada por Esme.

- O prazer foi todo nosso, querida. – A mulher de cabelos caramelo falou com a voz suave, enquanto fitava uma pessoa que tinha certeza da importância para seu filho mais velho.

Rosalie se surpreendeu quando Carlisle deu um tapinha gentil em seu ombro e Edward levou sua mão aos seus lábios. Não fugiu de seus olhos o olhar irritado que Emmett lançou a ele, e muito menos o sorriso torto que o futuro médico deu em resposta. Alice confirmou pela quinta vez os planos de irem ao shopping e, depois de um apertado abraço, seguiu sua família para fora de casa, em direção ao hotel que ficariam hospedados.

Emmett morava com um outro rapaz, que tinha ido para a casa da sua família durante o feriado. Seu apartamento, como o de qualquer outro universitário, não era grande o suficiente para abrigar a sua espaçosa família, que ficaria pelos dias seguintes em um hotel a uns 10 minutos da redondeza. Eles estavam finalmente sozinhos, e ambos conseguiam sentir a tensão rodeá-los.

- Então... er... quer beber alguma coisa? – Emmett perguntou enquanto coçava a sua nuca.

Ele nunca esteve tão perdido em sua vida. Rosalie era dúbia em seu tratamento. Hora era calorosa e parecia estar flertando com ele, e hora era fria e distante. Ele não sabia o como reagir perto dela, mas a dormência em seus lábios relembrou do beijo quente que dividiram dentro das quatro paredes do elevador.

- Emmett... – ela disse com um tom de voz entediado. – Você sabe que eu não quero beber nada.

- É... – ele disse e deu um passo em sua direção quando viu o sorriso preso naqueles lábios luxuriosos. – Talvez você queira... – ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas num olhar provocativo e ela apenas gargalhou.

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos, garanhão. – afirmou e soltou um grito quando ele a pegou em seus braços.

Emmett depositava beijos estalados em toda extensão do rosto dela, enquanto sentia os dedos femininos pressionarem forte contra a pele do seu braço.

Ele estava tão absurdamente feliz que tinha até medo de ser verdade. Emmett esperou por tanto tempo por essa abertura. Desde aquela primeira vez que se viram na beira da estrada ele fantasiou com esse momento, mas ia além disso. Assim que ela passou a confiar nele e à ele, Emmett percebeu o quão intensa ela é. E, por isso, optou por esperá-la. Dar o tempo que ela precisasse.

- Me leva pro seu quarto... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, confirmando o resto de dúvidas que ele tinha.

Ele gargalhou alto.

- Alguém está com pressa...

- Cala a boca, Emmett!

- Alguém está frustrada...

- Foda-se, Cullen.

- Alguém está com tesão...

- Uhum... muito... – ela murmurou no pé do ouvido dele, fazendo-o não só tropeçar em seu próprio pé como derrubar ambos no sofá da sala. Ele caiu com seu corpo quase todo por cima do dela e a sensação de se tocarem fez o clima, antes brincalhão, aquecer com um turbilhão de sensações.

- Jesus, Rosie. – ele disse e suspirou. – N-não agora... eu... eu quero te levar para ver os fogos.

- Que se danem os fogos. – ela afirmou e acariciou as costas largas e musculosas dele por cima da blusa.

- Não Rose. É importante. – ele disse levantando-se do sofá e oferecendo sua mão a ela.

Ela bufou e levantou-se sem a ajuda oferecida.

Emmett acreditaria que ela estava realmente frustrada e irritada, se não tivesse observado o sorriso pequeno em seus lábios.

Ele colocou sua mão no cóccix delineado e os guiou para fora do apartamento. Quando entraram no elevador ele se inclinou na direção dela.

- E de mais a mais, eu sempre posso fuder você quando voltarmos para a minha casa... – sussurrou deixando seus lábios roçarem na bochecha dela.

Rosalie choramingou enquanto segurou os dedos longos dele entre os seus.

- Emmett... – meio sussurrou, meio gemeu.

- Hum? – murmurou roçando seu nariz na linha do maxilar dela.

- Eu estou tão _molhada_...

- Jesus cristo, Rosalie! – grunhiu roçando a sua ereção na sua barriga. Ela gemeu, levando as suas mãos ao pescoço dele.

- Por favor...

- O que, Rose? Por favor o que?

- Danem-se os fogos...

- Foda-se. – ele concordou e apertou o botão do seu andar.

Rosalie estava imediatamente embolada entre ele e a parede do elevador. A viagem foi curta demais para algo além de beijos quentes acontecessem, mas assim que ele conseguiu voltar com ela para dentro da sua casa o chão ficou decorado com blusas, calça e short.

- Não! Mantém o sapato. – ele ofegou entre beijos quando notou que ela tentou tirar. Ela gargalhou alto enquanto aranhou o peito dele com suas unhas grandes. – meu deus... – gemeu jogando-a na cama.

Passou pouco tempo até que ambos estivessem completamente expostos um ao outro.

Emmett adorou o corpo da mulher, enquanto ela sentia seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas por se sentir, pela primeira vez, realmente amada.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao certo. Rosalie nunca foi contrária a transas casuais, seu problema era com envolvimento amoroso. Ela nunca acreditou que encontraria alguém capaz de passar por toda a imundice que marcava seu passado e simplesmente a amar e respeitar por quem era; mas agora, nos braços dele ela sentia tudo isso.

Rosalie sabia que Emmett foi capaz de passar pelas marcas do seu passado e simplesmente desejar um presente.

O momento que ele entrou nela foi animalesco. Dual.

Passional e cauteloso.

Carinhoso e violento.

Fino e bruto.

Os toques eram precisos e gentis, as estocadas firmes e necessitadas, os gemidos e lamurios baixos e sôfregos. Eles eram, finalmente, uma só pessoa, unidos pela carne e pela alma.

Quando ambos já tinham atingido o ponto máximo de exultação caíram na cama completamente exaustos. Rosalie enroscou-se ao corpo dele, que os cobriu com uma manta grossa, e no momento que depositou um beijo casto na testa dela, seguido pelo suspiro contente de Rosalie, ouviram ao longe o barulho de fogos estourando.

- Prefiro os _nossos_ fogos... – ela murmurou contra o peito quente dele.

- Foram um estouro, não? – concordou arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa dela.

- Você é um imbecil, Emmett.

- Eu sei, e você me ama mesmo assim. – afirmou. Rosalie tencionou nos braços dele e Emmett arrependeu-se quase imediatamente pelas suas palavras.

- Merda, Rose. Não era pra soar desta forma. Não foi isso... droga. – balbuciou frustrado.

Rosalie respirou fundo enquanto percebia que, de fato, amava a imbecilidade dele.

Amava a sua risada, o seu sorriso, a sua voz, o seu toque, o seu carro, a maneira que lhe sorria sempre que a via, ou como sempre arrumava uma maneira de elogiá-la, amava seus olhos, sua boca, seus braços.

Amava ser abraçada por ele.

Amava seu carinho suave.

Amava ouvir a sua voz quando acorda e antes de dormir.

Amava saber que vai tê-lo em sua vida no ano seguinte.

Estava claro para ela que amava Emmett por completo. Há dias isso estava certo, ela só temia não encontrar reciprocidade.

- Quer calar a boca? – ela perguntou irritada.

- O deus, eu amo essa sua tenacidade... como amo você. – ele gargalhou apertando-a contra si.

- Emmett...?

- Sim sim. Eu quis soar desta forma, Rosie. – ele disse brincalhão. – Amo você. Talvez desde o primeiro dia que te vi. – ele sussurrou carinhosamente no cabelo loiro dela.

- Foi a minha bunda. – ela afirmou.

- Esteja certa disso... – ele concordou acariciando a parte do corpo em questão.

- Bem... eu me apaixonei no mesmo dia... – ela confidenciou, acariciando seu peitoral.

- Mentira. Você nem gostou do meu beijo.

- Eu nunca disse isso... – ela implicou.

- Droga, mulher! – ele reclamou puxando-a mais contra si. – Jesus cristo, eu amo você Rosalie. – grunhiu antes de voltar a ficar acima dela.

- Emmett? – chamou, enquanto ele distribuía beijos molhados no seu pescoço.

- Hum?

- Não fale o nome de deus, jesus ou qualquer santidade ou divindade quando estiver prestes a entrar em mim. Me faz sentir suja.

- Eu gosto de sexo sujo, Rose.

Ela gargalhou alto enquanto puxava-o de volta para si. Emmett uniu-se à ela e jurou, naquele momento, nunca mais sair dali.

* * *

_N.a.: Uhuuuul!_

_Primeiro outtake._

_Gostaram?_

_Essa cena deles se conhecendo me perseguiu por taaaanto tempo que chegou a irritar! Hauhaauhauhuahuah_

_Escrever esse momento Cullen me deu uma saudade tãaaao enorme de EAO! heheheheehe_

_Chega a ser mongol!_

_As roupas que foram citadas aqui no outtakes serão postadas no blog já já, ok? Link dele está no meu perfil! ;)_

_Gostaram da primeira cena extra?_

_Me digam o que acharam, ok?_

_Lou._


	36. Halloween

**N.a.: Ok. Eu sei que sou a pior pessoa do mundo. **

**Esse outtake era pra ter sido postado do Halloween, mas como eu ainda sou a pior pessoa do mundo, me dou a liberdade de postar muito tempo depois!**

**Uma espiadinha na vida da Chiz e Edward alguns anos depois do epílogo!**

**PS.: Pra quem não lembra, Chiz é o apelido que Edward deu para a Bella no dia que eles foram no bar de karaokê. Ele ficou bêbado e numa tentativa torpe de chamá-la de Cheesecake, acabou falando Chiiiiiizcake. Chiz ficou como o apelido dela até o final da fic.**

**Divirtam-se.**

* * *

**Ponto de Vista da Bella**

"Boa noite. Aqui é seu pior pesadelo para dizer que você tem vinte minutos pra buscar a sua prole aqui de casa", a voz do meu melhor amigo bufou ao telefone quando ouvi a primeira das três mensagens de voz deixadas por Pedro em meu celular. Dei uma gargalhada baixa enquanto observava Edward sair do banheiro com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura e o sorriso torto pintando seu rosto.

"O quê?" Inquiri.

"Você definitivamente precisa de um banho…" Fez uma referência clara ao meu estado deplorável.

"O que exatamente você quer dizer?" Fingi ignorância.

"Acho que se olhar no espelho é uma boa ideia. E em seguida, chuveiro comigo."

Rolei os olhos e ri, enquanto me levantava da cama. Caminhei com passos lânguidos em direção ao grande espelho que tínhamos no quarto e gargalhei quando observei meu reflexo. Meus cabelos estavam uma bagunça, gotas de suor caiam por entre meus seios, maquiagem completamente borrada e uma bela marca vermelha no pescoço, registro da infantilidade do meu marido que insistia em me dar chupões.

"Merda!" Bufei olhando para o vestido tomara-que-caia que ainda estava pendurado no cabide.

Balancei a cabeça em um movimento negativo e me encaminhei para o chuveiro.

Edward estava deliciosamente coberto por uma camada de espumas, provavelmente originada do sabonete, e um vapor confortável abraçava nossos corpos. Eu sabia que ele não conseguiria transar comigo novamente porque ele estava extremamente cansado, mas tinha certeza que se provocasse, me faria feliz… muito feliz. O problema é que também estava exausta e a ideia de transar de novo, apesar de boa, já me exauria.

Parecia que nestes dois últimos anos desde que minha filha nasceu nós não éramos nada mais do que zumbis. Não dava pra negar que a ideia de ter dois filhos desgastou um pouco nossa vida sexual, e intimidade em geral, mas não me arrependo nem por um segundo de Dyu e Nessie.

Os dois eram complete opostos. Dyu era como uma bolinha de energia. O tempo inteiro brincando, falando e fazendo travessuras, enquanto Nessie era mais calada, muito observadora. Acho incrível como aqueles olhos castanhos fixam-se em qualquer pessoa e o analisam metodicamente antes que ela dê uma aprovação se esta pessoa merece seu tempo ou não. Dyu, por outro lado, é todo oferecido e adora conhecer pessoas novas, especialmente quando as pessoas não medem palavra para elogia-lo. Perigoso… este menino é muito perigoso.

"Vai ficar dando uma de esquisita só me olhando, ou vai entrar nesse chuveiro, Chiz? Estou prestes a acabar com a água quente!" Edward brincou e eu pisei no box, sendo imediatamente surpreendida por braços fortes envolvendo minha cintura e um beijo estalado na ponta do meu nariz, queixo e lábios.

"Amo você," sussurrei quando ele enconstou nossas testas e sorriu para mim.

~x~

"Bella, pelo amor de Deus, vem buscar seus filhos! Acho que cometi um erro ao dar doces pra Dyu porque o menino está com mais fogo no rabo do que as meninas de Jersey Shore! Prova que me ama e vem buscar seus filhos!" Eu não parava de gargalhar da mensagem desesperada que Pedro deixara em meu celular. Aparentemente a tarefa não era tão fácil quanto ele esperava.

Desde que Nessie nasceu, Pedro vinha insistindo em cuidar dos meus filhos para que eu pudesse dar uma apimentada no meu relacionamento, e eu sempre procrastinava esta data porque sabia das capacidades dele. Tinha certeza que duas criaças - na verdade três, porque Dyu conta como duas - eram demais para ele. Mas Edward insistiu que nós precisávamos de um tempo só para nós dois e acabei cedendo.

O combinado era que Pedro ficasse com eles por um dia para que Edward e eu pudéssemos ir a uma festa de Halloween com Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose. O problema é que faziam apenas 4 horas que deixara meus filhos com meu melhor amigo e ele já estava pedindo arrego.

Ri mais uma vez, enquanto voltava a ligar para minha caixa postal porque ainda havia uma mensagem de voz deixada por Pedro.

"O que está havendo? As crianças estão bem?" Edward perguntou preocupado sem tirar os olhos da estrada, mas seu tom aflito demonstrou que as minhas risadas não eram suficientes para acalmá-lo quando se trata de nossos filhos.

"Ah sim! As crianças estão perfeitas. Não é com elas que você deveria ficar preocupado…"

"Pedro já pediu penico?" Perguntou soltando uma gargalhada alta.

"Quatro horas depois que deixei as crianças lá!" Gargalhei junto de meu marido e busquei sua mão que segurava o volante para colocá-la em meu colo.

"Deveria trocar de caminho? Quer ir buscá-los?" Edward perguntou sério.

"Não! Claro que não! Essa noite é nossa! Ele não insistiu tanto por isso? Portanto agora que aguente!" Disse com um tom maléfico, que o fez gargalhar mais uma vez.

"Você é impossível!"

Coloquei o celular no ouvido e me preparei para mais uma rodada de drama.

"Por favor. Juro que nunca mais te peço nada no mundo. Por favor, linda! Eu te amo tanto." Soltei uma risada abafada. "Mamãe… eu te amo muito muito muito muito muito mais do que o mundo!" Dyu gritou e em seguida pude ouvir a voz distante dele gritando pelo nome de sua irmã. "Viu como ele sente sua falta?" Pedro suspirou com uma voz fraca e em seguida ouvi Dyu chamando-o para brincar, e a voz meiga de Nessie dizer "Vem Tio Pêdo!", seguido de uma gargalhada gostosa da minha menina. "Merda." Pedro gargalhou e desligou o telefone.

"Você precisa ouvir esta!" Gargalhei e coloquei a mensagem para tocar novamente, desta vez, porém, no viva voz.

~x~

"_Dollar theater_, Edward? Sério?" Questionei abismada quando vi meu marido estacionar o carro em frente ao cinema que custava apenas um dólar. "Não existe mesmo romantismo nesse mundo…" Impliquei, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

"Então romantismo pra você se resume em barras de ouro?" Questionou fingindo um tom ultrajado.

"Eu diria que em joias, diamantes, pedras preciosas…" sorri maliciosamente e levantei uma sobrancelha forçando-o a rir.

"Eu ainda não sei o que me levou a ter casado com você, Chiz…"

"Eu sou boa de cama. E isto te basta."

"Você é boa de cama…" falou e um rubor cubriu o seu rosto suavemente. "Seria romântico se eu abandonasse nossos planos e te levasse pro quarto?", disse enquanto abraçava meu corpo contra a lateral do seu, forçando-me a andar de volta em direção ao carro.

"Um palavra, Edward: divórcio."

"Você não é engraçada." Disse com um olhar ríspido, fixo no meu. "Bruxaria… é isso que você pratica! Até agora não entendo a razão de estar contigo até hoje!"

"Sexo, baby… E o fato que meu salário é maior que o seu." Falei com um tom superior que arrancou uma gargalhada alta dele.

Edward não pagou pelos tíquetes, que provavelmente custariam dois dólares (os dois juntos). Apenas disse nosso nome do guichê do cinema e me guiou para que entrássemos no estabelecimento.

Ele foi até o stand de pipocas e pediu uma com manteiga extra – exatamente como eu gosto –, um copo de Coca-cola para ele e Dr. Pepper para mim. Foi impossível não sorrir quando ele me entregou meu refrigerante com um olhar enojado. Os dois refrigerantes tinham praticamente o mesmo sabor, mas Edward insistia em dizer que era completamente diferente e o fato de eu beber Dr. Pepper era asqueroso.

Edward me puxou pela mão e acenou com a cabeça que deveríamos ir. Olhei com pesar para a mesa de _air hockey, _suspirei profundamente e segui o caminho para a sala de cinema.

Impliquei anteriormente com meu marido pelo fato dele me trazer para o _Dollar Theater_, mas a verdade é que eu amo este lugar. Há uma pequena sessão de _Arcade_, na lateral, com jogos clássicos e um dos meus favoritos – _Air Hockey_. Meu coração saltitava veloz só em imaginar a adrenalida de fazer o disco entrar no gol do Edward. Ele era péssimo, e achava que isto era parte da razão pela qual ele detestava jogar contra mim. _Eu sou profissional._

"_Air Hockey, _você e eu. Assim que o filme acabar," falei com um tom ríspido, enquanto encarava seus olhos verdes assustados.

"Veremos… temos muito o que fazer e não sei se teremos tempo."

"Amor… um jogo entre você e eu não duraria mais do que um minuto."

"Vai pro inferno," bufou, mas seu braço entorno da minha cintura, e o dedo acariciando meu quadril foram suficientes para mostrar-me que não estava irritado.

Como era Halloween, no cinema só estavam passando filmes de suspense e terror. Decidimos assistir Atividade Paranormal 3, porque ouvimos diferentes opiniões, de diferentes pessoas, e achamos plausível tirarmos nossa própria conclusão.

Todavia, não chegamos a uma conclusão – justamente como todos os nossos amigos que assistiram o filme. As opiniões não variam muito do simples "assustador!" ou do "piada! Não perca seu tempo assistindo". Achei assustador, mas era impossível não me sentir completamente segura quando em uma situação de total suspense, Edward dava uma gargalhada já antecipando a cena 'tosca', como ele mesmo nomeara.

"Difícil acreditar que você não sentiu nem um pouquinho de medo!"

"Bella, minha Chiz… Claro que não. Esse filme é patético. Sério… Se você quer assistir filmes assustadores que são realmente bons, assista REC, SAW ou até mesmo Sinais. Não essa porcaria que não deve ter custado 10 mil na produção."

"Edward… não seja cruel."

"Você ficou ofendida?" Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, demonstrando real preocupação.

"Não…" Sussurrei e olhei para o chão, enquanto ele nos guiava de volta para o carro.

"O que foi?" Perguntou levantando meu queixo com a ponta dos seus dedos para que pudesse olhar em meus olhos.

"Eu fiquei com medo, poxa…"

"Bella…" suspirou e me deu um abraço apertado. Eu estava extremamente confortável em seus braços até que senti meu corpo sacolejar com a gargalhada irritante dele. "Vai tomar no cu!" Cuspi antes mesmo que ele pudesse começar com qualquer desculpa.

Era engraçado perceber as drásticas mudanças que sofremos ao longo dos últimos anos. Todos os problemas e antecipações de coisas que deveriam demorar muito mais tempo para acontecer, foram responsáveis por nos tornarem pouco mais responsáveis e sérios. Tudo o que aconteceu em Burundi, e as consequências da guerra civil em nossas vidas (aborto, mudança para a Itália por alguns meses e adoção) são responsáveis pela formação do nosso caráter. Era inevitável e totalmente perceptível o fato que amadurecemos - Edward em especial.

Sua impulsividade agora se traduzia em seu trabalho no hospital. Ele era um excelente médico, mas sua falta de paciencia o trouxe alguns problemas, como, por exemplo, o agravamento do quadro de um de seus pacientes ao indicar o remédio errado, para o tratamento que ele não precisava. Em contra partida, sua impulsividade e descaso com regras muitas vezes trouxe a esperança de volta aos olhos de pessoas que não acreditavam mais poder viver.

Ele era brilhante em seu trabalho, mas Carlisle me falou, há muito tempo, que de nada adiantava ser brilhante, se ele não sabia seguir normas do comitê médico. Explicou-me ainda que Edward estava beirando o desemprego e que precisaria ter uma conversa séria com seu filho antes que o pior acontecesse. Essa conversa era para acontecer ontem, mas meu marido não citara nada disso comigo.

Por outro lado, aquela impulsividade que era uma marca tão grande de sua personalidade, praticamente desaparecia quando ele pisava em casa. Eu sabia que não era uma máscara, mas sim a responsabilidade de ser pai de duas crianças e um marido. Mais cedo ou mais tarde as pessoas amadurecem, ainda que pareça impossível, elas o fazem. E não foi diferente com ele…

"…_Air Hockey_" Ele falou e senti meu rosto corar porque não fazia ideia do que disse antes.

"Oi?"

"Que tal uma partida de _Air Hockey? _Acho que isso pode tirar um pouquinho o seu medo."

"Você é o melhor marido do mundo!" Gritei e corri para a mesa, já me posicionando para detonar Edward.

"Disso eu já sei, mas por que você está dizendo isso _agora_?"

Ri baixinho e respirei fundo antes de dar a minha resposta, "Porque você está prestes a se sentir como o pior homem da Terra se sente, só para me fazer feliz…" O olhar vingativo naqueles olhos verdes refletiam todas as palavras de baixo calão que queriam escapar por seus lábios.

"Entendi…" Respondeu ríspido, enquanto arregaçava as mangas.

Ri, enquanto defendia sua primeira tentaviva de gol. "Oh-ow… olha, mas veja só quem tem a posse da bola agora…"

Edward estava respirando fundo e seu rosto já estava vermelho.

"Preparado para perder?"

Ele não me respondeu, apenas bateu o disco branco na mesa três vezes, claramente me apressando a jogar.

"Edward espera!" Gritei quando a mesa parou de liberar ar, quando o placar 7 x 0 apareceu no painel preto e vermelho acima da mesa. Sete gols meus, contra poucas e fracas tentativas de gol feitas por ele. "Eu ainda te amo."

"Eu ainda te esgano!" Murmurou segurando minha mão com um toque gentil. "Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu, ok?"

"Do que está falando?" Pisquei meu olho direito e sorri quando notei um sorriso torto aparecer em seu rosto. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e trouxe seu rosto perto do meu para depositar um beijo casto, mas longo, em seus lábios.

"Te amo…" Sussurrou contra minhas bochechas provavelmente coradas depois que separamos nossas bocas.

~x~

"Finalmente! Achei que vocês não iam chegar nunca e que a vida de velho, quer dizer, pais de família, iam exaurir vocês a um ponto em que a vida social não mais importava! Vocês já estão chegando lá, né? Bella com ruguinhas, Edward com barba mal feita. Aliás, Edward. Que horror! Fazendo pouco caso da minha festa… não podia nem ter se dado ao trabalho de fazer a barba? E você, Isabella…"

Alice foi cortada por um Jasper completamente envergonhado. Ele a abraçou por trás e a girou suavemente. Em seguida nos lançou um sorriso sem graça e um murmúrio que lembrava a palavra 'bêbada'.

Alice vestia uma roupa de pirata. O vestido era curto, mas a meia calça marrom era suficientemente escura para não deixar nada vulgar. Ele era branco e volumoso nas pernas. Por cima do vestido ela usava um casaco de couro justo em seu corpo, com enormes botões dourados que lembravam moedas de ouro. Havia algumas fivelas adornando o figurino e é claro, a bota que possuía o cano tão longo que ia acima do joelho e o chapéu de pirata.

Jasper, por outro lado, vestia uma roupa de cowboy que o deixava extremamente sexy. Eu tinha uma suave suspeita de que sua roupa, nos olhos dele, não era fantasia, mas uma vestimenta comum que ele usaria no dia a dia se ainda morasse no Texas. Ele vestia uma calça jeans surrada, uma bota de couro bordada, um cinto com a fivela enorme, uma blusa xadres e chapéu de cowboy. O lenço vermelho em seu pescoço dava um charme especial para sua fantasia. Os tons eram neutros e mais puxados para o marrom.

Depois que saímos do _Dollar Theater_ voltamos para casa para colocar nossas fantasias. Eu era uma vampira gótica e Edward, o _Geek_. Sua fantasia não era elaborada, mas era extremamente engraçada. Colocamos uma maquiagem em seu rosto, onde parecia que ele tinha diversas espinhas. Ele usava óculos redondos, com uma armação extremamente grossa. Sua roupa era composta por uma bermuda jeans que ficava acima do joelho. Uma camisa preta com os dizeres "MY PRECIOUS" e uma foto do Gollum segurando o anel. A blusa estava por dentro da bermuda, que era presa por um suspensório. Sem esquecer da pochete, e do celular preso nela.

O engraçado é que a ideia é mérito dele. A minha única sugestão foi a pochete. Essa criatividade dele me deixava com um pouco de inveja… a branca, claro. Mas não o suficiente para que eu pensasse em algo tão original. Foi por isso que decidi comprar a minha no Target. Por 35 dólares. E não foi surpreendente quando esbarrei com uma desconhecida que usava a mesma fantasia que eu. Um pouco ousada demais para o meu gosto, mas ainda assim parecia ser a mesma, mesmo que a mulher tenha feito alguns ajustes para encurtar o vestido e criar um decote ainda maior.

A fantasia era composta por um vestido vermelho rubi de veludo, um corsete preto que tinha uma gola vampiresca que fazia meus peitos quase tocarem meu queixo, e um casaquete que lembrava uma teia de aranha. A roupa, em si, não era nada demais afinal de contas foi super barata. Mas aproveitei o momento para fazer a maquiagem mais carregada que já usei na vida. Meu rosto estava extremamente pálido, meus lábios vermelhos, meu olhar estava escuro, mas bastante sensual. E para adornar tudo aquilo: lentes de contato vermelhas.

Edward gargalhou e ajeitou delicadamente a gola do meu vestido vermelho rubi.

"Alice não é minha irmã… não pode ser."

"Sinto muito, amor. Mas você tem que arcar com suas escolhas."

"Nunca escolhi tê-la na minha vida! Isso é coisa do meu pai e mãe. Não me culpe pelos erros dos outros."

Sorri e depois fiz uma careta com meus dentes de vampiro. Edward gargalhou e me puxou para um beijo.

"Não dá… Desculpa." Me afastei, sem graça, por saber que seria impossível beijá-lo com essa maldita dentadura.

"Edward! Bella!" Ouvi aquela voz imponente que só Rosalie possuía. "Fico feliz em ver vocês! Não achei que viriam!" Rose vestia uma roupa de mecânica. Era extremamente larga, rasgada e suja, mas por alguma razão era sexy.

"Claro que viríamos! Acha que iríamos disperdiçar a oportunidade de ficar uma noite sem a prole?"

"Edward!" Chamei sua atenção.

"Sem meus amados filhos, quero dizer…"

Sorri satisfeita e pisquei um olho para Rose. "É assim que se trata um homem."

"Ah eu sei, querida! Eu sei!" Ela gargalhou alto e virou seu rosto procurando seu marido.

Emmett e Rosalie casaram-se pouco tempo depois que Edward e eu voltamos para os Estados Unidos. O casamento foi completamente diferente do casamento que atribuía para eles em minha mente. Foi simples e extremamente lindo. O dia estava claro e o entardecer era composto por diversas cores. A cerimônia foi curta e íntima. Deveria ter algo entorno de 30-40 pessoas e foi em uma praia em Belize. Até hoje me emociono ao lembrar de Rosalie dizendo os votos na cerimônia.

Ela sempre foi uma mulher nada emocional, rude e um tanto quanto ríspida, mas naquele dia ela era outra. Estava sentimental e suas palavras eram suaveis, apaixonadas e completamente cheias de amor. Emmett continuou sendo o mesmo ursão de sempre. A única diferença foram as lágrimas que esporadicamente corriam por seu rosto. Eram emoções _demais_. Tudo era intenso, e eu não conseguia compreender a extensão daquilo. Até que o dia do _meu_ casamento chegou. Aí sim, pude entender a estensão dos sentimentos, sensações e emoções que passam pela cabeça de uma noiva prestes a se casar.

Suspirei contente com as memorias e encarei meu marido que estava em um papo animado com seu irmão.

"Bella, você me ouviu?" Rosalie questionou, colocando seu rosto em frente ao meu.

"Desculpa, não."

"O que?" Questionou com um falso ultrage.

"Foi por uma boa causa! Estava lembrando do seu casamento…" justifiquei rapidamente e gargalhei quando notei o pequeno sorriso estampar seu rosto.

"Tenho que te contar uma novidade!" Falou com excitação e me puxou pela mão, nos guiando na direção do bar. "Chardonnay para mim e você Bella?"

"Faça do seu pedido, o meu." Rosalie apenas sorriu para o barman, que rapidamente tinha duas taças com o vinho. "E então? E a novidade?" Inquiri com curiosidade.

A loira maldita tomou seu tempo ao degustar o vinho branco e com uma tranquilidade completamente falsa, repousou o copo no bar e então me encarou. "Vou ser mãe…" Seu tom era de alguém que não contava algo extremamente importante, mas seu olhar era ansioso e extremamente feliz.

"O que?" Questionei quase gritando porque até onde entendia, Rose e Emmett não podiam ter filhos.

Rosalie foi vítima de abuso sexual há muitos anos, e por conta disso passou a ter um distúrbio, onde se auto mutilava pela vagina. Esta auto mutilação ocasiou danos irreparáveis em seu útero, que posteriormente forçou a retirada do órgão. Ela não imaginava que eu soubesse da profundidade da história, mas Emmett confidenciou a história à Edward, que eventualmente chegou a mim. A versão 'sem censura' que eles costumavam contar para família e amigos, era que Rosalie teve um problema em seu útero quando jovem e, portanto, tornou-se estéril.

Portanto não era difícil compreender a minha reação frente a notícia que ela seria mãe. Rosalie não possuía um útero e, portanto, gerar um filho tornar-se-ia algo impossível.

"Vamos adotar…" falou com um sorriso tão bonito que fui incapaz de não sorrir com ela.

"Vocês não fazem ideia de quão maravilhoso é adotar. E quão fácil vocês vão se apaixonar por essa criança, e quão rápido vai virar sua vida de pernas pro ar." Suspirei lembrando dos primeiros momentos com Dyu como nosso filho.

"Eu mal posso esperar, Bella… Mal posso esperar."

Depois da conversa onde ela me deu os detalhes do processo de adoção, fomos para a festa.

Alice continuava bêbada e era, sem dúvida, o entretenimento da festa. Eu não conseguia parar de rir da situação que ela sempre colocava seu noivo, Jasper. Era possível observar um padrão no modo em que agia. De longe podia observar ela conversando com alguém, e em seguida Jasper a puxava para longe das pessoas com a qual estva falando, sem antes murmurar um pedido de desculpas. Alice estava impossível.

Eventualmente voltou a falar conosco, mas acredito que a embreaguês deixara seu corpo, porque ela parecia estar pouco mais sóbria. O que era uma pena.

Ela nos atualizou sobre os preparativos de seu casamento, que aconteceria em três meses, e quantos vestidos de noiva já tinha comprado, e devolvido. Em seguida explicou que desenhara o modelo e que agora parecia estar completamente segura com o vestido.

Nós seis passamos bastante tempo conversando, como não fazíamos há bastante tempo, especialmente porque Alice estava ocupada com o ateliê, eu com as minhas exposições, e filhos e Edward no hospital. Antigamente tínhamos um combinado de nos vermos toda semana, mas as semanas tornaram quinzenas, que tornaram-se meses, e depois não se tornaram mais nada. Era uma pena ter que passar por isso porque eu ficava ansiosa por encotrar com as garotas, e Emmett e Jasper. Mas a vida é assim… Imprevisível.

Eventualmente a música ficou mais animada, atraíndo-nos para a pista de dança. Fiquei lá até meus pés latejarem. Dancei com Alice e Rose, com Jasper, Emmett e Edward. O legal disso tudo é que não existia nada sexual entre nenhum dos casais. Era tudo divertido e explorado ao extremo. Jasper me rodopiou – e jogou Alice para o alto -, Emmett dançou valsa e tango comigo – muito embora a música passasse longe deste estilo musical – e Edward dançava de uma maneira tão constrangedora quando um _geek_ o faria.

Ficamos na festa até pouco depois das 11 horas, até que Edward sugeriu que fossemos buscar nossos filhos com Pedro. Não vou mentir e dizer que não estava assustada com a reação que meu melhor amigo teria, especialmente ao perceber que ele não deixara nenhuma outra mensagem no meu celular.

Nos despedimos de todos, jurando que nos veríamos na próxima semana. Como sempre o fazíamos quando nos encontrávamos.

"Estou exausta…" Suspirei encostando a cabeça no recosto do acento do carona no carro do Edward.

"Quer ir pra casa? Se quiser te deixo por lá e pego as crias depois."

"Lógico que não, Edward. Vou com você."

Voltei a consciência ao ouvir um barulho agudo, muito parecido com o que o carro do Edward fazia desligava. Abri os olhos com preguiça e estranhei quando notei a fachada da nossa casa, e não do prédio do Pedro.

"As crianças?" Perguntei quando notei que nenhum dos meus filhos estava dormindo no banco de trás do carro.

"Liguei pro Pedro e ele concordou em ficar com eles até amanhã de manhã já que tanto você, quanto as crianças já estão dormindo."

"Aw… eu te amo." Sorri com preguiça.

"Espero que a soneca tenha sido suficiente."

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntei, realmente não fazendo ideia do que se passava pela cabeça do meu marido.

Sua resposta foi um sutil sorriso torto e uma rápida espiada no meu decote.

Gestos tão sutis, mas tão cheios de significados que cheguei a me arrepiar. Fazia algum tempo desde que tínhamos um dia só para nós. Entre o fato que Edward fazia de dois a três plantões por semana, e eu ter que administrar e gerenciar um estudio de artes - que agora também oferecia cursos diversos - e cuidar de duas crianças, pouco tempo restava para que nos curtíssimos. E por mais que Nessie não fosse hiperativa, Dyu preenchia esse requesito para sua irmã. Cuidar dos dois era um trabalho que demandava dedicação, e este é outro motivo para que Edward e eu tivéssemos tão pouco tempo para nós dois.

O caminho até a cama foi bastante rápido. Talvez porque os beijos molhados em meu pescoço me faziam perder o foco do que se passava ao meu redor. Quando senti a maciez do colchão bater em minhas costas, abri minhas pernas para acomodar o corpo do meu marido acima do meu. Minhas unhas arranhavam de maneira suave as costas musculosas, enquanto ele se perdia com beijos em meu pescoço e busto.

Não demorou para que eu estivesse vestindo apenas minha calcinha beje de renda, e ele sua boxer. Suas mãos passeavam com curiosidade e tesão por todo meu corpo. Seus dedos apertavam minha carne e traziam-me ainda mais para perto dele. Minhas pernas envolviam seu quadril de modo que ele não conseguisse se distanciar de mim. Eu precisava daquilo. Precisava dele perto. Mais perto.

"Bella", sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto tocava nossas intimidades com uma fricção desesperada.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo, e foi por isso que o segurei pelo cabelo e aproximei nossos lábios, fazendo nossas línguas dançarem em um ritmo sensual e completamente necessitado.

"Eu preciso de você..." gemi apertando sua bunda.

Edward não demorou a retirar minha calcinha e baixar sua cabeça em direção a minha barriga. Depositava beijos sensuais em minha pele, aproximando-se cada vez mais da minha intimidade.

"Por favor," supliquei porque suas investidas não eram rápidas. "Eu preciso de você… por favor…" gemi segurando seus cabelos e guiando-o para onde eu pulsava.

Ele entendeu minha mensagem rapidamente e sem mais me torturar, baixou sua cabeça e usando seus lábios, língua e dedos com movimentos tão intensos quanto necessitava, me levou ao primeiro orgasmo.

Não demorou para que ele estivesse dentro de mim com um movimento de vai e vem que não era forte ou suficientemente rápido, mas extremamente delicioso. Eu levantava meu quadril para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho e sorria suavemente quando observava suas sobrancelhas frisadas, mostrando o quanto ele estava se concentrando para não gostar _demais_ daquilo. Edward gostava de me proporcionar pelo menos um orgasmo antes de se deixar levar pelo seu próprio alívio, e eu sabia que meus movimentos necessitados e gemidos não o ajudavam nisto.

"Goza pra mim," sussurrei e, em seguida, lambi o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Fica de quarto." Foi tudo o que me respondeu.

Lamuriei quando senti uma forte estocada por trás. O barulho de sua pélvis batendo contra minha bunda, e o firme aperto que ele mantinha em meu quadril com seus dedos me faziam curtir mais e mais aquilo. O melhor de dar de quarto para Edward era que ele tomava o controle por completo. Eu praticamente não me mexia, enquanto ele estocava contra mim.

Não demorou muito até que eu sentisse um intenso frio na barriga. "Edward estou quase lá…" Sussurrei empinando ainda mais a minha bunda. Meu marido entendeu o recado e rapidamente levou seus dedos ao meu clitóris, não precisando estimular muito porque eu _realmente_ estava quase lá. Minhas pernas estavam fracas demais para suportar meu corpo e eu deitei na cama exausta. Edward aproximou nossos corpos de modo que estivesse deixado acima de mim. Seu peitoral roçando contra minhas costas, enquanto sua intimidade continuava dentro de mim. Imóvel.

Rebolei suavemente minha bunda para que ele continuasse movendo-se dentro de mim. Edward não demorou para o fazer, mas agora estava beijando meu pescoço de uma maneira tão sensual que meu corpo demonstrava sinais de que se ele continuasse assim, seria provável que eu gozasse mais uma vez. Ele segurou minhas mãos com um aperto firme e as posicionou acima da minha cabeça. Sua voz era grossa e esbaforida quando sussurrava sacanagens em meu ouvido, e suas estocadas eram cada vez mais firmes.

"Goza pra mim, amor…" supliquei, rebolando contra ele.

Não precisei esperar muito tempo para ouvir seus gemidos desesperados em meu ouvido, dizendo-me através de um discurso sem palavras que ele também atingira seu prazer.

~x~

Acordei com um sobressalto ao ouvir algumas pancadas fortes na porta.

"Edward," chamei com um tom desesperado. "Edward acorda!" praticamente gritei porque não iria verificar isso sozinha.

"O quê?" gritou dando um pulo tão alto e sentando-se na cama.

Gargalhei baixinho e me lembrei de todas as vezes que Edward quase me bateu por acordá-lo. Ele tinha um sono muito pesado, pesado até demais, a ponto de eu praticamente ter que empurrá-lo para fora da cama para acordá-lo. E sempre que o fazia, ele acordava extremamente assustado, quase como se alguém tivesse estourado uma bomba bem ao seu lado.

As pancadas na porta não cessaram, e foram explicação suficiente pelo fato de eu ter o acordado. Edward levantou, vestiu sua boxer folgada no corpo e saiu do quarto.

Eu também vesti meu short do pijama e sua camisa, mas ao contrário dele, não fui para a porta. Fiquei no topo da escada observando o que se passava na entrada da minha casa.

"Se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé." Pedro falou com um largo sorriso enquanto suavemente empurrava meus filhos para dentro de casa. Olhei para o relógio e notei, assustada, que já tinha passado do meio dia. Merda! Ele devia estar bem puto conosco.

"Desculpa, Pedro! A gente acabou de acordar…" Edward falou enquanto coçava a sua cabeça. "Entra aí." Convidou, enquanto pegava Nessie no colo e bagunçava os cabelo de Dyu.

"Eu tenho um encontro agora. Vou almoçar com um amigo." Disse com um sorriso tão gostoso que me questionei o nível de amizade dos dois.

"Amigo?" Perguntei do topo da escada, enquanto andava até eles.

"Ma!" Nessie gritou, enquanto balançava seus bracinhos gorduchos em minha direção.

"Oi minha princesa," Sussurrei depositando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e a puxei para meu colo. "Se divertiu com o tio Pedro?" Perguntei a Dyu que ainda estava parado ao lado do meu melhor amigo.

"Aham!" Exclamou contente. "A gente catou doces na casa dele! E eu fiz um montão de desenhos e brinquei no computador dele e tenho um melhor amigo agora que mora no prédio dele. O nome dele é Allan e tem sete anos! Quase a minha idade, mãe! E ele também adora o Capitão América, mas ele gosta mais do Batman! Posso ir brincar mais com ele?"

Gargalhei baixinho e em seguida fiz um bico.

"Mas você mal voltou pra casa e já quer abandonar mamãe?"

"Relaxa, mãe! Não tô te abandonando."

Rolei os olhos com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto observava meu filho correr pelas escadas, provavelmente direcionando-se para seu quarto para buscar seu boneco do capitão América.

Nessie estava quietinha. Sua cabeça recostada em meu ombro e sua respiração quente em meu pescoço, me faziam questionar se ela estava dormindo, mas seu toque suave em meu cabelo me davam a certeza que ela estava acordada.

"Quer colorir, meu anjo?"

"Qué!" Respondeu animada.

"Agradece o Tio Pedro por ter cuidado de você, Nessie. E depois podemos colorir." Dei um beijo longo nas bochechas lisas de Pedro para mostrar meu próprio agradecimento.

"Bigada Tio Pêdo." Falou animada e depositou um beijo bastante molhado em suas bochechas.

"Nada, Nessie." Respondeu depositando um beijo na ponta do nariz pequenininho.

Passei o dia brincando com os dois, enquanto Edward fazia o almoço e arrumava nosso quarto.

"Mãe, quando a gente vai poder pedir doce?" Dyu perguntou impaciente da porta do quarto e eu gargalhei quando percebi que ele já estava com sua fantasia de Capitão América.

"Doce!" Nessie gritou batendo palminhas e gargalhando.

"Quer doce, Nessinha?" Dyu perguntou cuvando seu corpo e apoiando suas mãos em seus joelhos, numa tentativa de ficar na mesma altura que a irmã.

Meu coração sempre inflava quando via a interação desses dois.

"Qué! Cadê?" Perguntou curiosa, mostrando a palma da mão e encolhendo os ombros, com uma clara fisionomia de dúvida.

"Tem que pedir pra mamãe levar a gente porque hoje é Halloween, dia de pegar doce." Dyu racionalizou com a irmã.

"Leva genti má. Loween dia do doce." Falou com uma voz certeira, enquanto me encarava com um olhar que me fazia perder completamente a razão.

"Ok, ok." Respondi resignada. "Dyu, pede pro papai se arrumar, enquanto eu coloco a fantasia na Renée, ok?"

"Paaaaaaaaai", gritou.

"Não corre nas escadas!" Lembrei antes que ele rolasse pelos degraus.

~x~

"Vamos lá! Se posicionem para as fotos." Disse e sorri quando Dyu rapidamente se colocou contra a parede e posicionou o escudo azul, vermelho e branco na frente do seu torço, e batia continência ao encostrar sua mão diagonalmente na testa.

Nessie correu para ficar ao lado do seu irmão e eu sorri, morrendo de fofura, quando vi minha menina vestida de _Angry Birds. _Como o pássaro vermelho. Suas perninhas e bracinhos ficavam de fora da fantasia, que basicamente era uma bolinha vermelha com o rosto do pássaro revoltoso.

A foto ficou interessante. Dyu estava na mesma posição, mas Nessie estava curiosa _demais_ com as cores da fantasia do irmão. Ela saiu com o rostinho virado para o lado dele, ao invés de olhar para a camera.

"Pronto?" Perguntei para Edward que também encarava nossos filhos com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Pra pegar doce? Eu já nasci pronto." Disse com um piscar de olhos enquanto pegava Nessie pelo colo e a sentava em seus ombros. "Quem pegar mais doce hoje ganha _gingerbread cookie_ amanhã!"

Edward falou, iniciando uma disputa entre titãs. Dyu era insistente e extremamente educado, fora que elogiaria até o Pé Grande, se isso o garantisse mais doces, mas em compensação, Nessie era a coisa mais gordinha e fofa desse planeta. Não seria difícil para nenhum dos dois conseguir tantos doces, que não conseguiriam carregar.

"Yeeeeeah!" Dyu gritou, sendo seguido pela irmã.

Capturei com a minha câmera o momento em que ele esticou o bracinho para tocar na mão do pai que já estava esticada em sua direção, enquanto Nessie segurava os cabelos do pai com um enorme sorriso no rosto – deixando seus poucos dentinhos a mostra.

Balancei a cabeça com um sorriso.

Eu estava extremamente feliz. Essas três criaturas eram as pessoas que mais amava e que todos os dias me faziam a mulher mais feliz do planeta.

"Você vai colocar as crianças na cama hoje." Bufei, internamente sorrindo, sabendo que a quantidade de açúcar que eles ingeririam seria suficiente para mantê-los acordados por uma semana.

* * *

**N.A.: Berry… Obrigada por ter me ouvido falar sobre isso aqui e lido o outtake. E por ter betado, claro! E pelos writealongs também! Você é linda, sua linda! 3**

**Lmcphei… Obrigada por ter lido e me colocado na linha ;)**

**Estou voltando pro fandom devagarzinho, então me dêem apoio, ok?**


End file.
